Fix You
by CrissColfer21
Summary: Pour se vider la tête et oublier toutes les épreuves qu'il a traversé récemment, Kurt part pour l'été en Caroline du Nord chez la sœur de Carole. Il planifiait un été solitaire et déprimant ... C'est sans compter sur sa rencontre avec un bouclé séducteur qui va changer ses plans.
1. Chapter 1

Et voilàààà je suis de retour :D

Bon tout d'abord je suis nulle pour ce qui est résumé, alors je ne sais pas si le mien donne envie mais il ne vaut mieux pas s'arrêter sur ça ^^

Ensuite je remercie encore toutes les personnes qui posent toujours des reviews sur Not Alone, et qui m'envoient des MP, qui me disent leurs avis sur Twitter, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir de voir des avis même si tout est terminé.

En ce qui concerne cette fiction, je l'ai commencé il y a quelques mois maintenant, j'ai 8 chapitres d'écrits, je ne sais pas encore combien elle en aura en tout.  
Le Blaine de cette fic est différent de celui de Not Alone, vous allez le remarquer dès ce premier chapitre. Quand vous l'imaginez, mettez-vous plus le style de Darren en tête (pas de gel !). En ce qui concerne Kurt, son personnage est différent aussi, il a vécu des choses difficiles et au début de cette fic il a pas mal de problèmes ... Pour le lieu, j'ai galéré à en trouvé un, Google Map m'a un peu aidé ;)

J'espère vraiment que ce premier chapitre vous donnera envie de lire la suite, j'attends avec impatience vos avis :)

* * *

Kurt s'installa au bord de la plage et observa la mer et les vagues qui se cassaient sur le sable à quelques mètres de lui. Deux mois et demi. Il allait rester ici deux mois et demi. Il savait que c'était une bonne décision, il savait qu'un bol d'air frais comme ça lui ferait du bien. C'était pour cela qu'il avait quitté ses amis et sa vie en Ohio pour les vacances et qu'il était venu s'installer chez la sœur de Carole. Cette dernière, Holly, vivait seule dans la grande maison de ses parents. Elle l'avait eu en héritage après qu'ils soient décédés dans un accident de voiture, sept ans plus tôt. Elle habitait donc dans une grande maison au bord de l'océan à Wrightsville Beach dans les alentours de Wilmington en Caroline du Nord.

Kurt en était à un point où tout était trop dur à supporter. Il était fatigué de sa vie et de tout ce qui allait mal pour lui. Pourtant en début d'année, il avait eu toutes les raisons de se dire que cette année serait la bonne, celle qui l'aiderait à sortir du trou de désespoir dans lequel il s'était plongé peu à peu depuis la mort de sa mère.

Quand il avait entamé sa dernière année ce lycée, plusieurs choses lui avaient fait penser que tout s'arrangeait. En même temps, il avait toutes les raisons d'y croire.

Pendant les vacances d'été, il avait rencontré un garçon dans le Lima Bean, et leur relation avait évolué en quelque chose de beaucoup plus sérieux qu'une simple amitié. Il n'était pas dans son lycée mais il lui avait promis qu'à la rentrée rien ne changerait. Ce qui avait été le cas, Lucas était là pour lui quand il en avait besoin, ils s'appelaient tous les soirs pour se raconter leurs journées et se voyaient les week-end chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Son harcèlement au lycée n'avait cependant pas évolué, l'équipe de football lui faisait toujours la misère. Cependant, c'était tout de même moins poussé depuis que tout le Glee Club avait formé une sorte de ligue de protection dont la "chef" était Santana Lopez. Au fur et à mesure de l'année scolaire, sa relation avec Lucas était devenue de plus en plus sérieuse. Tous les sentiments qu'il avaient gardé en lui depuis la mort de sa mère s'étaient reposés sur Lucas. Mais après une année de relation, une année où Kurt était persuadé qu'il avait rencontré l'homme de sa vie, il avait appris que toute leur histoire n'avait été que mensonge pour Lucas. Et ça de la pire des manières. Il avait tout donné dans cette relation, il avait appris à aimer, à se laisser aller, à se confier et à ne plus avoir peur, il avait eu sa première fois avec lui et au final il s'était rendu compte que tout ça ne voulait rien dire pour lui. Pendant toute leur relation, il avait eu une confiance infinie en lui, il était persuadé que leur relation était vraie. Mais c'était seulement après une année entière qu'il s'était rendu compte que Lucas avait trahi sa confiance depuis le début.

En plus de ça, il n'avait pas réussi l'audition d'entrée à NYADA alors que son amie Rachel si. Il avait tout de même décidé de partir avec elle à New-York à la rentrée. Il ne pouvait plus rester à Lima, il suffoquait là bas. Après avoir mis fin à sa relation avec Lucas, ce qui ne datait que d'il y a quelques semaines, Kurt s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Il n'était sorti que rarement. Il avait vu ses deux rêves tomber en miette, Lucas et NYADA. Il n'avait plus goût à rien et était tombé au plus bas. Il n'avait plus d'appétit, n'avait plus envie de rien faire, juste rester dans son lit à pleurer toute la journée.

Et le pire était arrivé quelques jours après après sa séparation avec Lucas. Il ne pensait pas que la haine en son égard irait jusque là et pourtant son pire cauchemar s'était produit. Il s'était fait agressé dans les rues de Lima. Mais ça, personne n'était au courant et Kurt comptait bien le garder pour lui. Il n'arrivait pas à en parler, rien que quand il y pensait, son corps tremblait. Ses nuits étaient rythmées par des cauchemars qui le ramenaient à cette descente aux enfers. Cela faisait seulement deux jours qu'il était revenu de chez Puck, là où il s'était caché pour que personne ne remarque ses blessures.

Le père de Kurt savait que quelque chose allait mal chez son fils. Il était plus qu'inquiet et avait tenté de discuter avec lui, de faire en sorte qu'il se confie mais n'avait pas réussi. Tout comme Carole, Finn, Rachel ou Mercedes. Kurt ne parlait à personne de ce qu'il s'était passé. Personne n'était au courant qu'il s'était fait agressé et avait cru mourir sur le trottoir ce jour là, personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lucas, et surtout, personne ne savait pourquoi il avait mal à ce point, pourquoi il ne voyait plus aucun sens à sa vie.

C'était Carole il y a quelques jours qui l'avait convaincu de partir pour changer d'air. Même si il n'était pas persuadé que c'était ce qui allait lui faire remonter la pente, il avait accepté ayant un besoin vital de changer d'air.

_- Kurt chéri je peux rentrer ? demanda Carole en frappant à sa porte de chambre. _

_Kurt ne répondit pas et Carole prit ça pour un oui._

_- Comment tu te sens ? Tu veux manger quelque chose ? _

_- Non. _

_- Ok. _

_Elle entra dans la chambre et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Kurt. Ce dernier regardait le plafond les yeux dans le vide. _

_- On s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi mon chéri, déclara Carole en enlevant une mèche du visage de Kurt. On t'aime tous et on voudrait que tu nous parles, que tu nous dises ce qu'il se ..._

_- J'ai déjà dit à mon père que je ne voulais pas parler de tout ça, coupa Kurt._

_- J'ai une proposition à te faire chéri. _

_Elle attendit que Kurt la regarde avec curiosité mais ce regard ne vint jamais de la part du jeune garçon. Carole sentit une boule dans la gorge._

_- Je sais que tu ne vas pas être emballé, mais ce serait bon pour toi. Tu as encore deux mois avant de partir à New-York ... _

_Kurt hocha simplement la tête. _

_- J'ai parlé avec ma sœur. Tu sais, je t'en avais déjà parlé, elle a hérité de la maison de nos parents à Wilmington en Caroline du Nord. Elle habite là bas depuis 7 ans._

_Kurt hocha de nouveau la tête, il se rappelait très bien de la sœur de Carole, il l'avait rencontré à leur mariage et s'était très bien entendu avec elle. _

_- Je lui ai parlé de ton état, du fait que tu n'aies pas beaucoup le moral ces temps ci et elle m'a fait une proposition. _

_Kurt tourna les yeux vers elle pour la première fois depuis que Carole était entrée dans la chambre. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'il avait quand même un petit intérêt à ce qu'elle racontait. _

_- Elle te propose de venir passer l'été chez elle. Je sais que tu ne connais pas la ville, ni l'endroit mais je suis persuadée qu'un dépaysement ne pourra pas te faire mal. Peut-être que tu te feras de nouveaux amis là-bas. Tu pourrais passer un bon moment, un bon été et oublier tous tes soucis de Lima avant de revenir en forme pour New-York et ce qui t'attend là-bas. _

_- C'est elle qui l'a proposé ? _

_- Oui. Je lui ai juste dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien, que tu traversais une mauvaise passe et elle m'a fait cette proposition._

_- Mais elle ne connait pas plus que ça ..._

_- Ça c'est Holly tu sais, sourit Carole, si elle peut aider et avoir de la compagnie en même temps elle ne dit pas non. Et puis elle demande des nouvelles de toi à chaque fois que je l'ai au téléphone depuis notre mariage. _

_- Ah. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Carole tout doucement. _

_Elle voulait absolument que Kurt le fasse. Elle et Burt ne supportaient plus de le voir dans cet état. Mais elle avait appris à connaitre Kurt, et partir comme ça dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, tout seul, pour deux mois, dans une petite ville de la Caroline du Nord, ce n'était pas vraiment son genre. _

_- Je vais partir, marmonna Kurt. _

_- Pardon ? _

_Carole était persuadée qu'elle avait halluciné. _

_- Je vais partir, répéta Kurt d'une voix plus ferme. _

_- Oh chéri c'est une super nouvelle ! Tu verras ça te fera du bien de t'évader comme ça !_

_- Oui. _

_- Et peut-être que tu feras des rencontres qui ..._

_- Je n'y vais pas pour ça. Je veux simplement partir d'ici. J'en peux plus de Lima Carole, j'étouffe et je veux juste ... Oublier, coupa Kurt en sentent sa voix trembler et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. _

_Carole n'hésita pas une seconde et prit Kurt dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle. _

_- Je sais mon cœur, je sais ... _

Ainsi, il était assis sur la plage en face de la maison de la sœur de Carole et il regardait l'océan d'un air perdu. Même si cet été s'annonçait vraiment solitaire, il savait que c'était toujours mieux que Lima. Tout était mieux que Lima.

**xxxxxxxx**

- Je sais mon gros, je sais ! rigola Blaine quand son chien grogna.

Comme tous les soirs, Blaine promenait son Golden Retriever, Toby, au bord de la plage. Il traversa la route et quelques mètres plus loin il serait sur la plage, normalement déserte à cette heure là.

- Aller c'est bon ! Vas-y ! dit-il en détachant la laisse de son chien une fois qu'il fit ses premiers pas sur le sable.

Ce dernier se mit à courir à toute vitesse jusqu'à l'eau pour se défouler dedans. Blaine aimait le fait que la plage soit vide à cette heure là, le petit air frais, le soleil qui commençait à se coucher. Tout ça lui faisait oublier ses problèmes quotidiens. Personne n'avait jamais partagé cette ballade du soir avec lui. Car à ce moment là il était quelqu'un d'autre, il était juste un garçon de 19 ans sans pression, sans problème, sans carapace ou autre. C'était juste lui et Toby. Mais ce soir là, quand Blaine regarda au loin, il vit une silhouette. Quelqu'un était assis sur le sable, face à la mer. Apparemment, Toby le remarqua aussi. Le chien n'hésita pas une seule seconde quand il vit un inconnu assis là où normalement personne n'était là. Il se mit à courir dans sa direction et Blaine n'eut pas le temps de le retenir.

- Toby non ! s'écria Blaine en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Pour son plus grand soulagement le garçon qui était assis n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur des chiens car il se mit à le caresser dès qu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, s'exclama Blaine le souffle coupé à cause de la course qu'il venait de faire.

- Pas de souci, il est vraiment beau, dit l'inconnu en levant son visage pour regarder Blaine.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux. Le garçon qui était devant lui était juste magnifique. Il avait les traits fins, des yeux bleus de la même couleur que l'océan qui était juste en face d'eux, sa peau était pâle mais ça lui donnait encore plus de charme. Et le sourire qu'il portait en regardant Toby, le rendait encore plus beau. Même si ses yeux trahissaient une grande fatigue, il restait sublime. Blaine dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de répondre.

- Oui il l'est, dit-il en ne détachant pas ses yeux de ceux de l'inconnu.

Ce qui sembla le mettre mal à l'aise car le jeune homme détourna les yeux.

- Tu es d'ici ? demanda Blaine.

- Non, je suis de Lima dans l'Ohio.

- Oh ! Là pour les vacances d'été alors ?

- C'est un peu ça oui.

- Il t'aime vraiment bien, rigola Blaine quand il vit Toby qui se couchait pour apprécier les caresses du jeune homme. D'habitude, rien ne doit le perturber dans sa ballade du soir.

Le garçon sourit simplement en gardant les yeux sur le chien.

- Je m'appelle Blaine Anderson, se présenta-t-il en tendant une main.

L'inconnu regarda sa main pendant quelques secondes avant de la serrer timidement. Blaine n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de comportement.

- Kurt Hummel.

- Comment ça se fait que tu viennes passer l'été ici alors qu'on ne t'a jamais vu dans les parages avant ?

L'attitude de Blaine à ce moment était totalement différente de celle qu'il avait à son habitude. En temps normal, il aurait, dès les premières secondes, draguer Kurt pour le faire craquer et le faire venir boire un coup avec lui. Normalement, il s'en foutait de la vie des garçons qu'il voulait dans son lit. Car il n'y avait aucun doute, Blaine voulait ce mec dans son lit.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le dirai, je te connais que depuis quelques secondes, rétorqua Kurt.

- Ok, sourit Blaine devant sa répartie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Kurt quand il vit Blaine s'asseoir sur le sable à ses côtés.

- Et ben je me dis qu'on peut faire connaissance, étant donné qu'on est tous les deux sur la plage ... seuls.

- Faire connaissance ?

- Oui et plus si affinité, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

_Ah là ça te ressemble plus Anderson, _se dit Blaine_. _Kurt quand à lui, fronça les sourcils et tourna les yeux vers l'océan.

- C'est une blague c'est ça ? soupira-t-il.

- Non ? Pas vraiment non, rigola Blaine.

Il ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt d'une blague de la sorte et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kurt pensait directement à ça. Tout d'un coup, la réponse lui vint en tête. Enfin ... Ce qu'il pensait être l'explication.

- Les mecs c'est pas ton truc c'est ça ? lui demanda-t-il.

Kurt sembla choqué de sa question et Blaine vit un sourire forcé se former sur ses lèvres. Il grimaça, il préférait vraiment le vrai sourire de Kurt, celui qu'il avait vu quelques secondes plus tôt.

- C'est pas écrit sur mon front ? dit-il.

- C'est pas vraiment le genre de choses à être écrit sur la tête des gens Kurt. Alors ? T'es plus mecs ? Filles ? Les deux ?

- Mecs, marmonna Kurt.

- Cool ! s'exclama Blaine avec un grand sourire. T'as l'air sympa, t'es mignon, t'es sexy, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi le "plus et affinité" te choque !

- Ok je vois le genre, laisse tomber, je rentre, s'exclama Kurt en se levant.

- Attends Kurt ! Je rigolais, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

- Il m'en faut bien plus pour me mettre mal à l'aise, s'énerva Kurt.

- Prouve le alors. Viens t'asseoir.

- J'ai rien à te prouver.

- Sur la défensive à ce que je vois ...

- Je ne suis pas sur la ... Ok c'est bon je vais m'asseoir. Mais si tu me saoules ou ...

- Je ne ferai rien qui pourra te contrarier, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre.

- C'est ça ouais, grommela Kurt en se rasseyant. Tu fais ça avec toutes les personnes que tu croises sur la plage ?

- Non, juste avec les mecs que je trouve mignon.

Blaine sourit en voyant Kurt rougir. C'était adorable._ Adorable ?__Anderson qu'est-ce qu'il te prend là ?_

- Un chagrin d'amour ? demanda Blaine au bout d'un moment.

- Quoi ?

- La raison de ta venue ? C'est à cause d'un chagrin d'amour ? Tu voulais t'échapper un peu ?

Kurt tourna les yeux et se mit à regarder l'océan d'une manière songeuse. Comme si un débat intérieur se produisait en lui. Devait-il vraiment confier les raisons de sa venue à un inconnu qu'il ne connaissait que depuis 10 minutes ? Certainement pas.

- Entre autre, finit-il par répondre en tentant de rester le plus vague possible.

- T'inquiète pas va, je te le ferai oublier.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de qui que ce soit pour ça, répondit sèchement Kurt.

- On fait une fête tout à l'heure vers 22heures chez un pote. Tu viens ?

- Pourquoi je ferai ça ?

- Parce que tu as carrément l'air d'avoir besoin d'oublier des trucs et je peux t'assurer qu'une fête comme ça te changera les idées.

- Je ne vais connaître personne.

- Si, moi, répondit Blaine en faisant un clin d'œil.

- Je n'appelle pas ça te connaître.

- On fera plus ample connaissance alors et qui sait, peut-être qu'on pourra s'amuser un peu tous les deux.

Kurt le regarda avec des grands yeux, il était prêt à répliquer quelque chose quand son téléphone sonna. Quand il regarda l'écran pour voir qui l'appelait, son attitude changea immédiatement. Blaine vit Kurt se tendre complètement, son regard devenir noir et ses mains trembler. Blaine était persuadé qu'il allait lancer son téléphone dans l'eau mais non. Au lieu de ça, il respira exagérément, ferma les yeux et il décrocha.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas te parler Lucas. Il faut que je te dise quoi pour que tu comprennes ?

_Donc c'est Lucas ... _se dit Blaine.

- Je m'en fiche. Écoute, je suis avec quelqu'un là. Oui c'est un mec et alors ? Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Je te laisse.

Il raccrocha sur le champ.

- Oh tu m'utilises comme moyen de jalousie à ce que je vois ? rigola Blaine.

- Écoute, il faut que je rentre.

Il se leva en vitesse, caressa Toby tendrement et sans un regard pour Blaine fit demi-tour pour partir.

- Kurt ! appela Blaine.

Pour son plus grand étonnement, ce dernier se retourna.

- Viens à la soirée ce soir, ça te fera du bien. C'est dans la maison rouge de l'autre côté du ponton, celle qui donne sur la plage. A partir de 22 heures.

- Je ne sais pas si ...

- Viens. Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ?

- Je verrai.

- J'espère à tout à l'heure alors, sourit Blaine.

Kurt se tourna et partit.

- Waw, déclara Blaine lorsqu'il se retrouva seul avec son chien. Il est pas mal hein ?

Toby grogna.

- Ouais t'as raison, il est plus que pas mal. C'était bizarre non ?

Toby regarda son maître et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Toi aussi tu ne comprends pas, je vois.

Son portable qui sonna le sortit de sa réflexion.

- Allô ?

- Putain mec tu viens m'aider ? Nick m'a lâché je crois que je vais péter un câble.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Jeff ? soupira Blaine

- Va acheter de l'alcool. On n'aura rien pour ce soir sinon. Et achètes-en un bon paquet on a du monde ce soir.

- Avec quel argent ?

- Le mien. Enfin celui de mon père. Bref passe les chercher.

- Ok c'est demandé si gentiment ... Par contre je te laisse Toby hein.

- Quoi ? Ton chien est encore obligé d'être là pour la soirée ?

- Tu sais très bien que oui.

- Putain tu fais chier !

- Tu ne dis pas la même chose quand _mon_ chien te permet d'attirer des filles, Jeff.

- C'est vrai, rigola son ami à l'autre bout du fil. Bon tu ramènes tes fesses Anderson ?

- Yep, j'arrive.

**xxxxxxxx**

Kurt n'avait pas du tout prévu ce genre de rencontre le premier jour. Ce "Blaine" était le type de garçon qu'en temps normal il ne supportait pas. Mais là, il y avait quelque chose en lui qui lui plaisait. Peut-être était-ce ses magnifiques yeux couleur miel ? Qui devenaient verts dès qu'un rayon de soleil les traversait ? Ou alors ses cheveux bouclés qui lui donnait envie de passer ses mains dedans et .. _Stop Kurt. _Une part de lui avait envie d'aller à cette fête, car il savait qu'elle lui permettrait d'oublier ce dont il avait besoin. Mais d'un autre côté, il savait très bien à quoi ressemblait ce genre de fêtes: alcool, filles, bagarres, sexe ... Ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, perdu dans ses pensées quand Holly, la soeur de Carole, entra dans le salon.

- Kurt ? appela-t-elle.

Holly était une jolie femme qui venait tout juste d'avoir 30 ans. Elle était grande, blonde aux yeux verts. C'était la petite dernière de la famille de Carole. Elles avaient encore un frère, Carole était la plus âgée. Holly était, d'après Carole, célibataire et enchainait les histoires qui ne duraient pas. Non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas s'engager, seulement, elle ne tombait jamais sur la bonne personne. C'était une jeune femme d'une gentillesse et d'une douceur rare, tout en restant drôle et un petit peu folle sur les bords pour son âge. C'était ce qui faisait son charme et depuis qu'elle était venue chercher Kurt à l'aéroport, ce dernier était retombé sous son charme. Il l'adorait et ne regrettait pas une seule seconde de se dire qu'il passerait les deux prochains mois en sa compagnie.

- Pardon ... Tu m'as parlé ? demanda Kurt.

- Oui, je te demandais si tu voulais manger, dit-elle en rigolant.

- Je n'ai pas faim pour l'instant merci.

- Alors ce petit tour sur la plage ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Sympa, c'est vraiment beau en tout cas.

- Oui c'est vrai. Bon j'avoue je t'ai vu parlé avec un garçon sur la plage.

- Tu m'espionnes ? rigola Kurt.

- Non pas du tout, je lisais un bouquin sur ma terrasse. Alors qui est-ce ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, ça n'a pas d'importance.

- Kurt, tu pourrais te faire des amis ici, ça ne te ferait pas de mal tu sais.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre de personne avec qui je pourrais être ami Holly. Blaine est ... assez particulier on va dire.

- De quel genre ?

- Je ne sais pas ... On dirait que tout ce qu'il veut c'est de me mettre dans son lit.

- Oh ! sourit Holly. Et tu y vois un problème ?

- Euuh ...

- Je rigole Kurt, dit-elle en tapotant son bras. Tu le connais à peine, tu te fais peut-être des aprioris !

- Il m'a invité à la fête d'un de ses amis ce soir.

- Tu lui as dit que tu venais ?

- Je ne lui ai rien dit.

- C'est où ?

- Il m'a dit la maison rouge de l'autre côté du ponton.

- Chez les Sterling ?

- Tu connais cette famille ?

- Simplement de vue, ils ne sont pas souvent ici, c'est pour ça que leur fils fait souvent des fêtes.

- Tu ne veux pas que j'y aille c'est ça ?

- Je ne suis pas ton père Kurt, rigola Holly. Si tu as envie d'y aller, vas-y. Je te conseille même de le faire.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, ça te changera les idées, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé à Lima mais tu as clairement besoin de penser à autre chose.

- Je ne sais pas ...

- Ce garçon n'avait pas l'air si mauvais.

- Blaine ?

- Oui.

- Je ne le connais pas plus que ça.

- Et alors ? Un petit flirt d'une soirée ne peut pas te faire du mal.

- En effet, tu n'es pas du tout mon père, rigola Kurt.

- Je te laisse réfléchir, fais-moi signe quand tu as pris ta décision.

Elle mit sa main sur son genou en souriant puis se leva et sortit de la pièce. Kurt se plongea de nouveau dans ses pensées. Peut-être que Holly avait raison. Ça faisait 2 semaines qu'il était cloitré chez lui à Lima. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'il ne cessait de repenser à tout ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie, à tout ce qui le faisait penser qu'il n'arriverait jamais à être heureux. Et c'était pour ça qu'il plongeait de plus en plus bas. Il était venu ici dans l'idée de s'évader et de ne plus penser à tout ça. Il était venu dans l'idée de sortir cet état d'esprit qui le tuait petit à petit. Et il savait que ce n'était pas en restant enfermé dans la maison de Holly que quelque chose changerait. Enfermé à Lima ou à Wrightsville Beach c'était la même chose. Il devait bouger, il devait retrouver goût à la vie. Si il ne le faisait pas pendant ces deux mois, il savait qu'il ne le ferait jamais. Le premier pas c'était d'aller à cette fête. Il avait besoin de retrouver confiance en lui. Et il devait l'avouer, savoir que Blaine s'intéressait à lui de cette façon, cela le touchait. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'il plaisait toujours. Et Holly n'avait pas tort, il pouvait le faire, un petit flirt d'une soirée ne pourrait pas lui faire du mal. De toute façon, il ne voulait rien de plus, il était hors de question qu'il soit blessé de nouveau. _"Les histoires sans lendemain, y'a rien de mieux Kurt, crois-moi"_ n'avait cessé de lui répéter Puckerman quand Kurt parlait de Lucas avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Il avait accordé sa confiance à Lucas qui l'avait trahi. Il n'était pas prêt de faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre. Et encore moins à une personne comme Blaine qui prenait les mecs et qui les jetaient. Enfin c'était l'impression qu'il lui avait donné. Kurt voulait se changer les idées, voulait vivre un été loin de ses problèmes, loin des soucis quotidiens et de l'anxiété de New-York. Il fallait qu'il aille à cette fête. Il se leva du canapé et monta se préparer. _De toute façon qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ?_ se dit-il en se remémorant les mots de Blaine.

* * *

C'est normal que vous n'ayez aucun détails sur ce qui est arrivé à Kurt à Lima, tout ça, ça sera au fur et à mesure des chapitres.

Je ne vous cache pas que je suis assez stressée pour le départ de cette nouvelle fic, j'attends vraiment vos avis en reviews :)

Un merci tout particulier, (comme souvent mais bon elle est tout le temps là pour me rassurer et m'aider je ne peux juste pas lui faire un petit merci :P) à LaFolleDuKlaine, ton harcèlement a payé Marie, je publie enfin xD

Le prochain chapitre sera surement publié la semaine prochaine et il sera plus long !  
Merci à tous !


	2. Chapter 2

Un gigantesque MERCI à toutes les personnes qui ont reviewé ce premier chapitre. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous m'avez fait plaisir avec vos reviews (et vous m'avez rassuré surtout ^^). Croyez-moi, je suis aussi super heureuse de vous retrouver et de pouvoir de nouveau partager une nouvelle fiction avec vous !

Comme dans _Not Alone_ je vais répondre aux reviews ici, comme ça ça permet à tout le monde de pouvoir les lire si jamais vous en avez envie (si je réponds à une de vos questions dedans :P)

**darecrisp:** Heeeyy :) Pour tout ce qu'il y est de l'histoire entre Kurt et Lucas, comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre d'avant, ça sera au fur et à mesure, je ne vais pas donner tout d'un coup, il faudra être patiente :P ! Ah oui Blaine est différent dans cette fic, très très séducteur et j'avoue je craque aussi pour un Blaine comme ça :D Ooooh merci pour ce que tu me dis sur _Not Alone_, c'est ma toute première et elle compte beaucoup pour moi, donc entendre des compliments dessus il n'y a rien de mieux :') J'espère que cette histoire continuera à te plaire, n'hésite pas à continuer à me donner ton avis dans les prochains chapitres :P Bisouuuus !

**mmlabr**: J'avais envie de changer que le contexte de lycée de_ Not Alone_ et de Glee, j'aurais tourné en rond sinon ! Pareil que ce que je disais dans la réponse au dessus, les réponses aux questions que vous vous posez sur Lucas et leur histoire à lui et Kurt se sera au fur et à mesure des chapitres :) Merciii pour ta review, n'hésite pas à continuer de me donner ton avis :P

**LoveKlaine24:** Aaaaaaahhhh arrête tu me fais rougir comme une tomate xD Pour les termes plus sombres, oui c'est sûr que y'aura quelques moments sur le passé de Kurt qui ne seront pas vraiment joyeux ... Par contre pour ce qu'il y est de Blaine, je pense que je le qualifierais plus de séducteur et dragueur, je sais pas trop, ça sera toi de juger au fur et à mesure :D Ooohh ouiii je serais heureuse d'avoir souvent ton avis ! Merciiii et ne t'inquiète pas, c'est le genre de review qui font le plus plaisir :P

**Milouzeuh:** Merciiii ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

**Lafolleduklaine:** Aaaaaaahhhhhh Mariiiiiiiieeeee ça m'avait manquééééé xD Ne commence pas en me remémorant qu'on a vu Darren s'il te plait ! (oui je fini par couiner après, va expliquer pourquoi aux personnes autour de toi après^^). Ah oui c'est sûr que Kurt ne va pas bien au départ, il met du temps pour aller mieux mais pas besoin de dire que c'est grâce à un bouclé (sans geeelll xD) plus que sexy qui va l'aider :P Je confirme, tu vas l'avoir dans le collimateur, tu ne vas pas l'aimer y'a pas de doute là-dessus ^^ Et oui je te l'accorde, tu as le droit de prendre Kurt dans tes bras, maintenant bon courage pour le faire xD Hahahaha c'est un peu ça, Kurt est une apparition divine sur la plage :P "Chaud comme la braise" je crois que tu as très bien résumé Blaine dans cette scène ! Ah oui Holly, j'avais une image bien précis de son caractère et c'est vraiment un personnage qui va être important pour Kurt et qui va l'épauler, elle est différente de Carole parce qu'elle a moins ce côté maternelle, c'est plus le côté ami/confident pour Kurt qu'on va retrouver chez elle. Il ne va pas se laisser approché facilement mais pas dans le sens que tu penses, tu va vite le découvrir d'ailleurs xD Merciiiiiiiii pour le retour du sourire con et niais, c'est grâce à toi qu'il est là comme toujours :D Bisouuuuussss

**Mylie:** Oui les personnages sont assez différents, c'était ce que je voulais, sinon je serai revenue sur les bases de _Not Alone_ et je ne voyais pas trop l'intérêt :) Merci en tout cas pour ta review, ça me fait énormément plaisir de voir que tu es autant enthousiaste pour la suite :D J'espère que ça te plaira !

**lovely-CC-lovely:** Merci beaucoup :') Ah oui avec les sentiments c'est là que les complications arriveront, je te laisserai découvrir ça :D N'hésite pas à continuer de me donner ton avis :P

**Myanart:** Haha ça c'est sûr ça va être plus compliqué :P Merciiii ! J'espère que ça te plaira !

**Nastasia: **Merciii beaucoup ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre :P Dis-moi ce que tu en penses ;)

**friends74:** Ooooohhh merci :') ça me fait super plaisir ! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire comme ça ! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses :D

**JusteGlee:** C'est trop gentil merci :') Oui le décor est différent, les personnages sont différents donc oui l'histoire est différente :) Ah oui Holly est aussi une petite touche de nouveauté qui va être vraiment là pour Kurt ! Il va y avoir peut-être quelques apparitions de quelques ND (rien n'est sûr encore), mais c'est un truc qui va changer d'ailleurs ça sera plus centré sur Nick, Jeff et Sebastian, Cooper et Holly ou niveau de l'entourage et pas trop les ND, je voulais changer un peu ^^ Merci pour ta review !

**DaliaCriss:** Ooooh merci :') Ah je ne sais pas, c'est possible que je m'égare on verra bien ce que ça donne xD J'espère que cette histoire te plaira et qu'elle ne te décevra pas par rapport à Not Alone, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses en tout cas :D

**klaine-stef:** D'abord, merci pour ce que tu me dis sur _Not Alone_ ça me touche beaucoup :) Oui c'est sûr, l'histoire sera différente, déjà parce que Blaine et Kurt sont différents c'est sûr ! Ah ça c'est sûr que Darren ... Est plus que sexy xD Mais oui, je voulais ce style plutôt que celui de Blaine ça n'irait pas pour le personnage sinon ^^ Merciiii

**KlainelovesForever:** Vous en découvrirez un peu plus sur Kurt au fur et à mesure des chapitres :) Merci en tout cas pour ton enthousiasme, j'espère vraiment que la suite de plaira ! (et merci pour tes tweets :') ) Ah oui il faut plus que la remercier, elle avait lu le premier chapitre avant et elle m'a bien harcelé pour que je la publie xD Et je suis contente de l'avoir fait ! N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis sur la suite !

**CheesyKitten:** Hahaha nouveau pseudo pour une nouvelle vie xD Ooooh merciii je suis contente que ce premier chapitre te plaise et te donne envie de lire la suite, c'est bien ce que je cherchais, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! Je suis fan de 'Fix You' et je trouve que les paroles vont exactement ) la situation de cette fic donc ... voilà :) Merciiiii encore !

**Funeral Blues:** Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu me dis :') J'avais vraiment envie de changer par rapport au lycée comme on a l'habitude dans Glee, je voulais un truc différent :D J'espère que la suite te plaira, n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis ! Bisouuus

**Clairepistache: **Ooohh merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, ça me touche beaucoup :') Je suis contente que ce premier chapitre te plaise, le contexte est différent, j'avais envie de changer de l'ambiance "lycée" donc voilà ^^ J'espère vraiment voir ton avis aussi souvent que dans_ Not alone_ en tout cas :P Bisouuus

**RoseAtlantis:** Merci ! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire :)

* * *

- C'est qui celui là ? demanda Jeff.

Blaine tourna la tête aux mots de son ami, ses yeux se posèrent sur Kurt qui entrait dans la maison d'un pas hésitant. Il regardait autour de lui d'une façon incertaine. Blaine voyait très bien qu'il n'était pas à l'aise et qu'il ne se sentait pas dans son élément. Pourtant, il était venu ce qui était un très bon signe pour Blaine qui ne put retenir le petit sourire qui se forma au coin de ses lèvres.

- C'est moi qui l'ait invité, déclara-t-il en le fixant. Je l'ai rencontré sur la plage tout à l'heure. Il est là pour l'été.

- Je vois, rigola Nick.

- Un de plus dans ton lit c'est ça ? ajouta Jeff.

- T'as tout compris ! Bon les mecs je vous laisse, il faut que je passe à l'action quand même, déclara Blaine en souriant.

- Aller, va ta faire plaisir mon vieux ! s'exclama Jeff en tapotant l'épaule de son ami.

Blaine se dirigea donc vers Kurt. Ce dernier était de dos à lui, il observait le couple de garçons en train de s'embrasser sur le canapé. Blaine ne put se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel en souriant lorsqu'il remarqua que c'était Sebastian. D'ailleurs, sa nouvelle proie lui disait quelque chose, ce n'était pas impossible qu'il ait été l'une des siennes aussi.

- T'inquiète pas, je prévois de faire la même chose avec toi avant la fin de la soirée, murmura Blaine à son oreille lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

Kurt ne s'attendant surement pas à une présence derrière lui, sursauta à tel point qu'il fit un pas en avant pour s'éloigner. Blaine fronça les sourcils à sa réaction, il avait l'impression d'avoir effrayé Kurt et il n'aimait pas ça. Quand ce dernier se tourna et vit que c'était Blaine, un soulagement traversa ses yeux. Il mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits et à assimiler les mots de Blaine. Quand il comprit enfin ce qu'il avait sous-entendu, Kurt adopta la même attitude que lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés sur la plage le matin même, il ne tarda pas à envoyer une réponse sanglante à Blaine.

- Il faudrait encore que je sois d'accord pour que ça arrive.

- Tu es venu ici ... sourit Blaine en ignorant sa réponse.

- Oui et c'est simplement parce que j'avais envie de me changer les idées. Tous les mecs font ça ici ? demanda-t-il en montrant d'un signe de tête le couple sur le canapé.

- Non, y'en a qui couchent ensemble en haut, y'a aussi des mecs et des filles comme là, dit-il en montrant un couple dans un coin, des filles avec des filles, continua-t-il en montrant par la fenêtre. Des filles qui dansent, des gens qui boivent, qui fument, il y a de tout. Bref, tout le monde s'amuse quoi. Tu n'es jamais venu à ce genre de fête ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça là d'où je viens.

- Ohio c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que dans l'Ohio vous ne faites pas ça ?

- Je vais simplement dire que tu enlèves les couples de mecs qui s'affichent en public. Ils ne sont pas aussi ouverts qu'ici apparemment. Par contre les filles avec les filles ça ne leur posent pas de problèmes aux soirées ... Les machos quoi, enfin tu vois le genre.

- Ouais je vois ... Nous on se connait tous ici, tout le monde s'accepte. Les cons ne sont pas invités à nos fêtes. C'est pas comme ça chez vous ?

- Généralement ce sont les cons qui font les fêtes. Si des gens comme moi sont invités ... C''est vraiment mauvais signe.

- Tu en as bavé ? demanda Blaine en voyant que le visage de Kurt s'assombrissait peu à peu.

Blaine ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. En temps normal, lorsqu'il rencontrait un garçon avec qui il voulait coucher, il ne lui parlait pas et ne cherchait pas à faire connaissance. Il passait directement à l'action. Sauf qu'avec Kurt, pas une seule fois il n'avait tenté quoique ce soit.

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? _

- Oui ... Mais je n'ai surement pas envie de parler de ça ce soir. Tu m'as dit qu'il y avait de quoi boire ici ?

- Alcool tu veux dire ?

- Oui.

- Sérieux ? Je ne te pensais pas comme ça, s'étonna Blaine.

- Et ben je ne suis peut-être pas celui que tu penses ! s'énerva Kurt en se dirigeant vers ce qui semblait être la cuisine.

Kurt en avait marre de passer pour le garçon naïf et coincé. Il avait déjà cette image à Lima, et il était décidé à ne pas l'avoir ici. Personne ne connaissait Kurt Hummel ici, c'était une bonne raison pour montrer une autre facette de lui. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, il trouva une bouteille sur la table. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que c'était mais il prit un gobelet et le remplit entièrement.

- Carrément ?

Il se tourna et vit Blaine, appuyé contre le mur à côté de la porte de la cuisine, qui souriait. Kurt le trouvait extrêmement sexy comme ça et juste pour ça, il décida de boire une gorgée. Quand il avala, sa gorge entière le brûla. C'était comme si il venait d'avaler une boule de feu et qu'elle glissait le long de son œsophage. Il posa le gobelet sur le comptoir, essaya de tousser mais ça ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

- Kurt ?

Il n'avait pas vu que Blaine était à côté de lui maintenant. Et qu'il le regardait en souriant. Ce sourire l'énerva encore plus.

- Quoi ? arriva-t-il à répliquer.

- C'est du Whisky ... Il vaut mieux couper avec quelque chose quand tu n'as pas l'habitude tu sais, rigola Blaine.

- J'ai ... J'avais pas vu ce que c'était, grommela Kurt en essayant de trouver une excuse.

Blaine rit de plus belle avant de prendre le verre de Kurt. Il en vida la moitié dans l'évier et alla chercher du coca dans le frigo. Il remplit donc le gobelet de Coca et le tendit à Kurt.

- Essaye comme ça.

Kurt qui, toujours vexé de voir que son impression n'avait pas été concluante, prit le verre des mains de Blaine sans dire un mot et but de nouveau une gorgée. En effet, ça n'avait pas du tout le même goût. Et même si ça n'avait pas forcément un goût qu'il appréciait, il voulait oublier tout ce qui le tracassait. Et il se rappelait très bien que c'était exactement comme ça que Santana et Puck faisaient. Il n'avait jamais osé le faire lui aussi, c'était l'occasion.

- C'est quand même mieux non ?

- Mmh, dit-il en buvant une autre gorgée.

- Vas-y doucement quand même, ou on va vite te perdre.

- C'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin, soupira Kurt.

- Pour ...

- Blaine ! Putain mec je te cherchais de partout ! Ton cleps est en train de te chercher dans la maison et il est en train de foutre un bordel pas possible ! Je crois qu'il veut sortir ou j'en sais rien mais merde si tu l'emmènes ici, occupes-toi au moins !

- Ça va Jeff, j'y vais, grogna Blaine.

Il sourit une dernière fois vers Kurt et suivit Jeff en sortant de la cuisine.

Kurt s'appuya contre le comptoir et soupira. Il trouvait Blaine extrêmement sexy, sexy à tel point qu'il avait besoin de boire pour oublier. Il n'avait eu qu'une seule relation, c'était celle avec Lucas. Il n'avait couché qu'avec un seul garçon: Lucas. Il n'avait embrassé qu'un seul garçon, du moins si il ne comptait que les baisers qui comptent, et c'était toujours Lucas. Il était clair et net que Blaine ne cherchait pas du tout une relation sérieuse. Et quand il y réfléchissait, lui non plus. Kurt ne voulait pas revivre ce qu'il avait vécu avec Lucas. Il ne voulait pas encore une fois avoir mal au point de passer ses journées et ses nuits à se morfondre comme il le faisait depuis leur rupture. Il avait toujours mal, il avait le cœur brisé, mais Holly avait raison. Un petit flirt d'un soir ou même d'une nuit ne pouvait rien lui faire. Dès qu'il voyait Blaine, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser comme jamais il n'avait embrassé quelqu'un. C'était surement pour ça que Blaine l'agaçait au plus haut point. Des images lui venaient en tête et le fait de les imaginer avec Blaine et pas Lucas l'excitait encore plus.

Il soupira un bon coup, regarda le gobelet en plastique qu'il avait entre ses mains et le but entièrement d'un seul coup. Il était certain qu'il allait vomir. Le goût qui lui restait dans la bouche était insupportable pour Kurt qui grimaça. Il se rua vers le robinet pour remplir un verre d'eau. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis un long moment et il sentait que l'alcool qu'il accumulait dans le sang commençait à faire son effet, le fait de boire aussi vite lui donnait le tournis. Il attendit quelques secondes et se servit de nouveau un verre, exactement comme Blaine l'avait fait.

Quand il retourna au salon, il ne vit pas Blaine ni son chien et comprit qu'il avait surement dû l'emmener faire un tour dehors. Il sortit sur la plage avec son verre et s'assit sur le sable. Il vit au loin la silhouette du chien qui courait, heureux de pouvoir se défouler. Mais il vit aussi deux autres silhouettes, Blaine et quelqu'un d'autre. Ils étaient proches, comme si ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser. Kurt ressentit une rage soudaine. Il désirait Blaine. Il avait envie de lui et il voulait être celui qu'il embrasserait ce soir. Il s'était promis que plus jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un entrer dans son coeur de la manière dont Lucas était entré. Il savait qu'il n'en serait plus capable. Mais il avait besoin de se sentir désiré. C'est en le voyant sur la plage avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'il comprit: il se sentait capable de coucher avec Blaine et de ne plus le revoir après. Il but son verre rapidement alors qu'il voyait ce garçon flirter avec Blaine.

**xxxxxxx**

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille faire un tour dans une chambre du haut Blaine ?

- Non Jason, j'ai pas envie.

- Vraiment ? Et tu penses que je vais te croire ? demanda ce dernier en se rapprochant de Blaine.

Il prit ses hanches entre ses mains et pressa leurs corps l'un contre l'autre.

- Je suis sûr que tu ne penses pas ça et que tu as envie de moi autant que j'ai envie de toi, murmura Jason à son oreille.

Blaine tressaillit au souffle chaud qui chatouilla son oreille. Il se mordit la lèvre, il ne pouvait pas le cacher, il en avait envie. Il tourna la tête pour laisser un meilleur accès à Jason qui commençait à suçoter son cou. Seulement quand son regard se posa sur la plage, il reconnu Kurt assis un peu plus loin. Mais avant même de pouvoir repousser Jason, ce dernier écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour l'embrasser passionnément. Blaine le connaissait très bien. Il avait couché plusieurs fois avec lui, c'était le genre de mec qui était "pratique" pour Blaine car c'était un bon coup et qu'il était toujours là quand il en avait besoin. En fait, Jason lui avait avoué ses sentiments depuis peu et Blaine s'était contenté de lui répondre qu'il ne cherchait rien d'autre que du sexe et que ce n'était pas près de changer. Jason s'était finalement résolu et se contentait de ça. Quand il était là, Blaine finissait généralement avec lui et quand il n'était pas là, c'était avec un autre. Jason embrassait comme un dieu, ça il ne pouvait pas le nier, il avait de nombreux talents niveau sexe aussi, ça c'était indéniable. Mais ce soir ce n'était pas de lui dont il avait envie.

- Stop, coupa Blaine en le repoussant.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as Blaine ? grommela Jason qui commençait déjà à prendre du plaisir.

- C'est pas avec toi que je vais coucher ce soir.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai repéré quelqu'un d'autre ... Je vais aller le rejoindre.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule là ?

- Non. Trouve-toi un mec à la fête, il y a de quoi faire. Toby, on y va ! appela Blaine.

- Blaine ... Aller !

- Non. J'te dis, si t'es tant en manque que ça va te trouver quelqu'un.

- T'es vraiment qu'un con !

- Je sais.

Sur cette dernière phrase, Blaine s'éloigna avec son chien. Toby courut devant lui et lorsque le chien vit Kurt qui était assis sur la plage, il s'élança à sa rencontre sans hésiter. Jason de son côté retourna dans la maison en grommelant quelque chose qui ressemblait à des insultes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un mec aussi sexy fait tout seul sur la plage ? demanda Blaine avec un grand sourire aux lèvres quand il arriva à la hauteur de Kurt.

- Tu ne veux pas arrêter de sourire comme ça ? râla Kurt.

Blaine pouvait voir ses yeux qui brillaient même dans l'obscurité de la nuit, il comprit donc que Kurt n'avait pas freiné sur l'alcool en son absence.

- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ça ? dit-il d'une voix séductrice.

- Parce que ça te rend extrêmement sexy.

- Oh wow, rigola Blaine. Tu en es à combien de verre ?

- Aucune idée. J'ai eu assez de temps pour te voir flirter avec ce mec.

- Jaloux Kurt ?

- Arrête ça. Je m'en fous complètement de qui tu dragues. Du moment où à la fin c'est avec moi que tu couches ce soir.

Blaine le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Même si il essayait de le cacher, Blaine savait très bien que Kurt était normalement quelqu'un de très réservé, ça se voyait. Il n'aurait jamais dit une chose pareil si il était dans son état normal. Blaine ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Dès la première fois où ses yeux avaient rencontré ceux du jeune garçon, il avait remarqué la tristesse de son regard, le grand vide, comme si il se laissait vivre. Blaine n'avait jamais rencontré ce genre de situation. Il s'assit à côté de lui sur le sable et regarda l'océan d'un air songeur. Il avait couché avec de nombreux garçons complètement bourrés. Énormément. Certains dont il ne se rappelait plus, certains dont il regrettait. Il avait de l'expérience dans ce domaine. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas envie de faire ça avec Kurt ? Ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de cogiter car il finit son verre d'un seul coup et se rapprocha de lui.

- J'ai envie de toi Blaine, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

- T'es ... rhm ... T'es toujours puceau ?

- Quoi ? s'exclama Kurt en s'éloignant de lui.

- Je te demande si tu as déjà couché avec quelqu'un. Parce que c'est clairement pas comme ça et dans cette situation que tu as envie de perdre ta virg...

- J'ai été avec un mec pendant plus d'un an donc non je ne suis largement plus puceau Blaine, s'énerva Kurt.

- Ok, répondit ce dernier en se tournant vers lui.

Même si Kurt était vexé de la question de Blaine, le voir si proche de lui l'empêcha de plus s'énerver.

- Embrasse-moi, murmura finalement Kurt.

Les lèvres de Kurt étaient tellement proches. Et Blaine n'avait jamais eu autant envie d'embrasser quelqu'un qu'à ce moment même. Il n'y avait que quelques millimètres à franchir. Ce qu'il fit finalement. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa. Très rapidement, leurs langues se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre et Kurt bascula en position allongé sur le sable tandis que Blaine s'installait au-dessus de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un moment sans aller plus loin. Kurt passa ses mains en dessous du tee-shirt de Blaine qui tressaillit au contact. Comment faisait Kurt pour l'exciter à ce point en quelques minutes ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que tu m'emmènes dans une chambre Blaine, chuchota Kurt à son oreille.

Cette phrase fut comme un électrochoc pour Blaine. Kurt était plus que bourré pour sortir ce genre de choses. Et il était déjà assez brisé comme ça, Blaine ne voulait surtout pas en rajouter et le blesser. Le fait qu'il n'ait encore aucun gramme d'alcool dans le sang y jouait peut-être mais Blaine se redressa d'un seul coup.

- Non, dit-il fermement.

- Quoi non ?

- On ne va pas aller dans une chambre.

- Tu ... Tu veux faire ça ici ? bafouilla Kurt, ne comprenant pas où Blaine voulait en venir. Mais il y a tout le monde !

- Non, tu n'as pas compris, dit Blaine en se relevant. Je ne vais pas coucher avec toi ce soir.

- Tu ne veux pas ... Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es complètement bourré et que tu regretteras ça demain matin.

- C'est vraiment ton excuse ? s'exclama Kurt hors de lui.

Sa tête lui tournait tellement, il n'en pouvait plus.

- Tu peux juste me dire la vérité Blaine, continua-t-il en essayant de se lever mais en vain.

- C'est la vérité ! Regarde-toi, tu tiens à peine debout ! rétorqua Blaine en le montrant du doigt.

- Je suis capable de me rendre compte de ce que je fais. Je sais les vraies raisons, c'est bon. Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais jamais couché avec un mec complètement bourré.

Kurt réussit finalement à se lever et marcha sur la plage pour s'éloigner de Blaine et de la maison où la fête battait son plein.

- Kurt ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'écria Blaine.

- Je rentre chez moi !

- Tu ne vas pas ...

- Lâche-moi ok ? cria-t-il en se tournant vers Blaine. Ce que je voulais c'est qu'on couche ensemble ce soir et qu'après ce soit derrière nous. Tu ne veux pas ? Ok. Donc tu me lâches dès maintenant. J'ai pas besoin de toi. On ne se connait pas ou on ne se connait plus j'en sais rien mais c'est bon, je me casse !

Il ne savait pas si ses phrases avaient un sens, ou si Blaine les comprenait mais peu importe, il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait rentrer.

- Laisse-moi te raccompagner, insista Blaine en voyant l'état de Kurt.

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! hurla Kurt en agitant ses mains en l'air. Laissez-moi tous tranquille ! Je n'ai besoin de personne, je n'ai pas besoin de toi ou de lui je n'ai besoin de personne !

Blaine ne comprenait rien à tout ce qu'il disait. Une chose était sûre: il avait pris une bonne décision en repoussant Kurt ce soir, car il était tout sauf en état de coucher avec Blaine.

- Tu sais quoi ? continua de hurler Kurt en le montrant du doigt, tout ce que j'espère c'est que tu vas finir ta soirée seul comme un con. Parce que c'est tout ce que tu es Blaine, un con !

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna sur la plage et ne fut bientôt qu'une silhouette. Blaine laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains et grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il avait envie de Kurt comme il n'avait jamais eu envie de personne. Alors pourquoi l'avait-il repoussé ? Simplement parce qu'il avait trop bu ? Ce soir là, il retourna dans la maison de Jeff et essaya de retenter le coup avec Jason qui le repoussa finalement. Kurt avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

**xxxxx**

Quand il arriva chez Holly, Kurt ne se sentit pas de rentrer tout de suite. Il avait trop bu. Sa tête lui faisait mal, il était fatigué du peu de pas qu'il avait fait, il avait la tête qui tournait et envie de vomir. Mais surtout, il avait envie de Blaine comme jamais et ne supportait pas le rejet dont il venait de subir. Il s'assit sur les marches du perron, posa ses bras sur ses genoux et laissa tomber sa tête dedans. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un petit moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait.

- Je hais ce mec, grogna-t-il pour lui-même entre ses larmes.

- Kurt ?

Il entendit la voix de Holly en même temps que la porte s'ouvrir. Il essuya ses larmes au plus vite mais elle les avait déjà vu.

- Kurt ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle inquiète en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Elle sentit immédiatement l'alcool et vit la chemise de Kurt toute froissée.

- Kurt ! Personne ne t'a fait de mal, rassure-moi ?

- Non ! s'exclama-t-il entre deux sanglots.

- Bon, raconte-moi. C'est Blaine ?

- Tu connais son nom ? demanda Kurt étonné.

- Tu as bu tant que ça ? rigola-t-elle. Tu m'en as parlé il y a seulement quelques heures.

- J'ai bu un peu beaucoup oui, avoua Kurt.

- Je ne m'en serais pas douté, dit Holly avec un léger sourire.

- Je ... Je voulais coucher avec lui. Juste une histoire d'un soir. Merde il me plait trop physiquement.

- Oh wow ...Tu as vraiment beaucoup bu pour m'avouer tout ça, rigola-t-elle.

- C'est vrai, gémit-il en se prenant la tête entre ses mains. Il est super sexy Holly ... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est con !

- Kurt ...

- Mais siiii je te promets c'est un con et je le déteste.

Holly ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, elle n'avait jamais vu Kurt bourré. Il ne cessait de répéter la même chose.

- Je voulais coucher avec lui ...

- Je sais, rigola Holly

- Et j'ai envie de lui à chaque fois que je pose mon regard sur lui.

- Ah oui quand même ...

- Mais tu l'as vu ? En plus c'est un con.

- J'ai cru comprendre ! Bon tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Ben ... Il m'a chauffé comme je ne sais pas quoi ...

- Ok, rit Holly. Et ... ?

- Et ensuite d'un seul coup il m'a repoussé en me disant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on fasse ça parce que je suis bourré mais je ne suis pas bourré !

- Kurt ...

- Il a simplement dis ça parce que je ne lui plais pas.

- Non je suis sûre que ...

- Si et je commence à avoir l'habitude, coupa Kurt. Je vais me coucher j'en peux plus.

Sur ces mots, il se leva, Holly se leva à son tour pour l'aider. Il entra dans la maison et monta sans un mot dans sa chambre. Il se déshabilla simplement et se réfugia dans son lit. Il savait qu'une nuit plus que difficile allait s'offrir à lui.

**xxxxx**

Blaine souffla un bon coup et sonna à la porte ce qu'il avait présumé être la maison de Kurt. Enfin là où il habiterait pendant l'été. Il l'avait vu entrer ici le soir où ils s'étaient rencontrés. C'était le lendemain de la fête, et Blaine avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas terminer les choses comme ça avec Kurt. Ils devaient discuter. Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année ouvrit la porte.

- Bonjour madame. Je suis Blaine Anderson et je voulais savoir si Kurt était là ?

- Je suis nulle aux mensonges. J'étais censée te dire qu'il n'est pas là ...

- Il m'en veut beaucoup ?

- Il était assez frustré hier soir en rentrant, là je pense que c'est plutôt de la honte.

- Il faudrait que je lui parle madame.

- Oh non, pas madame, je m'appelle Holly.

- D'accord Holly, sourit Blaine.

- Installe-toi sur le perron côté plage, je vais aller le chercher.

Blaine fit donc ce que Holly lui avait conseillé et contourna la maison pour s'asseoir sur les marches. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait là. Il ne comprenait pas son attitude, pourquoi il accordait tant d'importance à ce que Kurt pensait alors qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis la veille. En temps normal, il s'en fichait complètement de ce que les autres pensaient. Blaine n'avait jamais eu de petit-ami à proprement parlé. Il avait couché avec des garçons. Mais il n'avait jamais connu ce que c'était que tomber amoureux et il ne le voulait surtout pas. Il savait très bien comment ça se terminait: cœur brisé, pleurs et dépression. Il ne voulait pas de ça. Il en avait assez eu comme ça. Il fut sorti de sa réflexion par la porte qui s'ouvrait. Kurt se trouva à quelques pas de lui et le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lança-t-il froidement à Blaine.

- Et bien bonjour à toi aussi Kurt. Je trouve que tu es très sexy ce matin même avec la gueule de bois que tu dois te taper.

- Arrête de faire ton cinéma Blaine. J'ai été clair hier. Je pensais que c'était la dernière fois que je te voyais.

- Sérieusement ? ne put se retenir de rire Blaine.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as vu la petite ville dans laquelle tu as atterri Kurt ? Comme si pendant les deux prochains mois tu ne pouvais pas me croiser.

Kurt soupira et s'appuya contre la porte.

- Pas trop dur ce lendemain de cuite ? sourit Blaine.

- J'en peux plus, j'ai l'impression qu'on me tape avec un marteau sur la tête, râla Kurt.

- Tu te rappelles de ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

- Vaguement, répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Viens là, dit Blaine en montrant les escaliers à côté de lui.

Kurt sembla hésiter quelques secondes puis se décida à venir s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai fait ça hier soir? reprit Blaine doucement.

- Non.

- Comment ça non ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais couché avec un mec bourré Blaine.

- Je ...

_Des tonnes de fois. _

- Ok ça va, si j'ai couché avec des mecs bourrés.

- C'est ce que je me disais, répondit Kurt en regardant au loin.

Blaine leva les yeux vers lui et vit le regard triste et vide de Kurt. Il détestait ça. Au plus haut point.

- Kurt ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire ...

- Quoi faire pour quoi ? demanda Blaine en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pour plaire, répondit timidement Kurt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Si tu n'as pas couché avec moi c'est clairement parce que je ne te plais pas et à Lima j'ai rencontré ce même problème avec ...

- Attends quoi ? Toi qui ne me plait pas ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent Blaine. Pas besoin de faire ...

- Kurt.

- Quoi ? grogna ce dernier en tournant les yeux vers Blaine.

- Si je pouvais je te prendrais là tout de suite sur les marches de ce perron.

Kurt écarquilla les yeux et sentit ses joues devenir rouges d'un seul coup.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Putain Kurt t'es ultra sexy. Tes jeans moulants me donnent l'impression de te voir à poils à chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur toi. Et ton cul ... Mon dieu je ne vais pas commencer à en parler sinon on n'a pas fini.

Kurt ne put se retenir de laisser un petit rire échapper ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que ...

Tout devint clair pour Blaine qui se coupa dans sa question. Du fait qu'il ait rejeté Kurt la veille alors qu'il couchait avec d'autres garçons aussi bourrés que lui si ce n'est plus, l'avait troublé. Mais quelle excuse Blaine pouvait-il donner alors que lui même n'avait pas de réponse à cette question ?

- Kurt ... J'ai refusé de coucher avec toi hier soir parce que je savais que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais vraiment et que c'était l'alcool qui parlait pour toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Je t'ai vu rougir comme une tomate quand je t'ai simplement dit "plus si affinité" sur la plage hier. Je sais que ce que tu recherches ce n'est pas du tout ce que moi je recherche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je sais que tu cherches quelqu'un qui te prendra dans ses bras pour te réconforter, quelqu'un qui t'embrassera pour te dire bonjour, quelqu'un avec qui te réveiller le matin après une folle nuit d'amour, quelqu'un que tu aimes et qui puisses t'aimer en retour. Ce que je cherche moi, c'est juste m'amuser. Quelqu'un avec qui passer une nuit. J'ai vu dans tes yeux quand ont s'est rencontrés que quelque chose n'allait pas, que tu n'étais pas bien. Et je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je ne veux rien ajouter à ça.

- Je ne veux pas de petit-ami, déclara calmement Kurt.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne crois plus en tout ce que tu viens de dire. Tout ça se passe, tu as l'impression d'être l'homme le plus heureux et d'un seul coup tu te rends comptes que tout était que mensonges et tu es trahi. Je ne veux pas vivre ça. Je veux la même chose que toi. Je veux m'amuser.

- Ce n'est pas la solution tu sais ...

- C'est la seule que je vois. Crois-moi j'ai tout essayé.

- Il s'est passé un truc grave pas vrai ? demanda Blaine en regardant Kurt avec des yeux compatissants.

- Plusieurs trucs qui ont fait que je n'en pouvais plus. Du coup je suis venu ici. Et je me suis dit que ce n'est pas en restant cloitré dans la maison de Holly que ça ira mieux. Il faut que je sorte et que je rencontre de nouvelles personnes.

- Comme moi, répondit Blaine fièrement et Kurt trouva ça adorable.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, rit-il.

- On oublie tout et on est amis ?

- Amis ?

- Oui Kurt, amis. Crois-moi il ne vaut mieux pas que tu m'aies autrement dans ta vie.

Kurt le regarda déçu. Il ne voulait pas insister. Mais il en avait des amis à Lima et ce n'était pas ce qui avait fait en sorte qu'il aille mieux. Il avait besoin de retrouver confiance en lui, de se sentir désirable, qu'on lui redonne un peu de dignité. Mais ça, il ne se sentait pas de le dire à Blaine. Il se contenta donc de haussa les épaules et de lui sourire.

- Ok.

- Cool ! Ben du coup tu es de sortie ce soir !

- Comment ça ?

- Avec mon groupe on joue dans un bar, et tu vas venir nous voir!

- Tu fais parti d'un groupe ? s'étonna Kurt.

- Et ouais. Je suis plein de surprises tu verras, lui dit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil.

_Ok si il continue de flirter comme ça, l'option ami va être difficile à respecter. _

- Ok je viens.

- Super ! On passera te chercher avant d'y aller. Tu me donnes ton numéro ?

- Euh ... Oui bien sûr.

Il prit le téléphone que Blaine lui tendait pour inscrire son numéro tandis que Blaine entrait le sien dans celui de Kurt. Après cela, il restèrent un moment silencieux à regarder la plage en face d'eux.

- J'espère que tu trouveras ce qui te fera du bien ici, déclara Blaine au bout d'un moment.

- J'espère aussi, soupira Kurt. Je vais te laisser, je suis crevé, ma tête me fait vraiment mal. En plus, si je veux être en forme pour ce soir, vaut mieux que j'aille me reposer, dit-il finalement en se levant.

- Ok. A ce soir alors ?

- A ce soir, répondit Kurt en entrant dans la maison.

Il se leva à son tour des marches et se prépara à partir quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau. Il se retourna et vit Holly au pas de la porte.

- Tu as encore deux minutes pour moi ? demanda-t-elle en lui souriant.

- Bien sûr ! répondit Blaine en remontant les marches.

Elle s'installa sur le banc balançoire qu'il y avait sur la terrasse et invita Blaine à faire de même.

- Je sais que Kurt et moi on ne se connait pas plus que ça, commença-t-elle. C'est seulement le fils du nouveau mari de ma sœur que j'ai vu deux fois. Mais la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il n'était pas comme ça ...

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Je l'ai vu rayonnant au mariage de son père et de ma sœur. Il était avec son petit-ami, je ne me souviens plus de son nom. Mais quand je l'ai vu hier à l'aéroport j'avais juste pas l'impression d'avoir le même garçon devant moi. Cette lueur qu'il avait dans les yeux quand je l'ai rencontré n'était plus là.

Blaine ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi elle lui disait tout ça mais écoutait tout de même attentivement.

- J'en n'ai pas parlé avec Carole parce que je ne veux pas l'inquiéter mais ...

Blaine la regarda avec de grands yeux, il commençait à comprendre là où elle en venait.

- J'ai peur qu'il se fasse du mal ... Il a l'air complètement effondré, dès qu'il passe le pas de la porte ici, dès qu'il se retrouve seul, il n'est pas bien. Je l'ai entendu plusieurs fois pleurer cette nuit. Et je ne sais pas comment vous pensez évoluer votre relation mais ...

- On est amis, coupa Blaine.

- Ok, alors ... S'il te plait, je ne sais pas comment faire moi-même mais ... Essaye de le faire sourire quand il est avec toi ou tes amis. Je vais essayer de le faire quand il sera ici avec moi. Il faut qu'on le fasse passer cette pente.

Il ne connaissait Kurt que depuis la veille mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait il avait envie de l'aider. C'était ce que les gens faisaient avec leurs amis non ?

- Je vais tout faire pour.

- Merci Blaine. Merci beaucoup, si tu vois quoique ce soit qui t'inquiète, surtout n'hésite pas à me faire signe.

- Vous croyez qu'il l'a déjà fait ou qu'il pense le faire ?

- Je ne sais pas ... J'espère vraiment qu'il n'arrivera pas jusque là.

Blaine ne répondit pas et regarda ses mains. Il ne savait même pas comment réagir à cet aveu. Il n'avait jamais vécu ou été témoin de ce genre de choses.

_Cet été va être très différent_, se dit-il.

**xxxxxxx**

- Mais je ne comprends rien ! T'étais pas censé juste te le faire ? demanda Jeff alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la maison de Kurt.

- Au départ. Mais il était complètement bourré, du coup je lui ai dit non.

- Depuis quand tu dis non à un mec toi ? rigola Nick.

- Bon les garçons c'est bon, laissez Blaine tranquille. Il a décidé d'être ami avec ce Kurt c'est tout, coupa Sarah la petite-amie de Nick.

Blaine lui lança un regard reconnaissant qu'elle répondit par un clin d'oeil. Nick et elle étaient en couple depuis près d'un an et il adorait cette fille.

- Il habite là ? demanda Jeff lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le perron de la maison.

- Yep, restez là je vais le chercher.

- Hohohooo, siffla Jeff. Blaine a le béguin pour le nouveauuuu !

- Qui aurait cru que Blaine Anderson pouvait être un vrai gentleman ?

- Oh fermez là vous deux, grogna Blaine en frappant à la porte.

Ce fut Holly qui lui ouvrit avec un grand sourire, elle lui indiqua que Kurt n'était pas encore prêt et l'invita à patienter à l'intérieur.

- Tes amis peuvent entrer aussi !

- Oh non non, on va les laisser dehors, ça vaut mieux, sourit Blaine.

Blaine entra donc et patienta dans le salon. Ça lui faisait bizarre parce qu'il n'avait jamais fait ça. Il avait l'impression de venir chercher Kurt pour un rendez-vous et ça le mit vite mal à l'aise.

_Pas la peine de penser à ça, tu as été clair avec lui, tu lui as bien dit que tu ne voulais pas de relation et il t'a dit que lui non plus. Tout est clair entre vous tout et ..._

- Blaine ?

Il se tourna au son de la voix de Kurt. Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il était magnifique. Il portait un tee-shirt gris avec au dessus un gilet noir qui lui collait au corps et marquait sa taille fine. Blaine continua de descendre les yeux et il posa son regard sur le jean noir le plus moulant qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Ce jean noir lui moulait tellement ses jambes qu'on avait l'impression qu'il portait des collants et Blaine n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi sexy.

- Putain de merde Kurt ! s'exclama Blaine quand il eut fini de le regarder.

- Quoi ? répondit ce dernier d'une toute petite voix.

Blaine tourna les yeux et regarda si ils étaient seuls, ce qui était le cas.

- J'ai envie de t'enlever tes habits là tout de suite, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Kurt lui lança un regard qui voulait dire _on était pas censé être ami tous les deux ?_ Mais avec un Kurt habillé comme ça à quelques centimètres de lui Blaine n'était plus responsable de ses mots.

- T'es ultra sexy. Encore plus qu'hier soir. Déjà qu'hier soir tu l'étais mais alors là ...

- Blaine ... murmura Kurt qui commençait à rougir.

Blaine oublia la conversation qu'ils avaient eu le matin même, il oublia qu'il avait insisté pour qu'ils soient amis, il oublia que c'était Kurt qui était devant lui, il fit un pas en avant pour s'approcher de lui. Le Blaine dragueur et séducteur était là et ça allait être très dur de le stopper.

- J'ai envie de toi, ne put-il se retenir de sortir.

Il avait l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses. Kurt lui, n'était visiblement pas habitué d'entendre ça d'un garçon qu'il connaissait à peine car il rougit plus que jamais.

- Tu pourras te dire une chose ce soir Kurt.

- Quoi ?

- A chaque fois que mes yeux se poseront sur toi, ça sera pour te rappeler à quel point j'ai envie de t'arracher tes vêtements.

- Blaine ... soupira Kurt, les mots de Blaine faisant son effet.

- Il est où le Kurt retissant et le genre "je m'en fous de toi" ? sourit Blaine.

Kurt ne répondit pas et haussa simplement les épaules. Blaine ne résistant pas plus longtemps. Il entoura son bras autour de sa taille et rapprocha son corps du sien. Il sentit Kurt frissonner sous son toucher ce qu'il l'incita à continuer. Leurs regards se fixèrent l'un à l'autre, Blaine vit que Kurt se mordait la lèvre. Pourquoi avait-il tant envie de l'embrasser là tout de suite ?

- Kurt tu penses que tu ... Oh.

La voix de Holly les coupa et ils se séparèrent sur le champ quand elle tomba sur eux. Elle les regarda, les sourcils froncés et Blaine gigota mal à l'aise. Le matin il lui disait que Kurt et lui étaient seulement amis et le soir même elle les surprenait sur le point de s'embrasser.

- Je voulais savoir à quelle heure tu pensais rentrer ? dit-elle finalement.

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Kurt.

- Bon et bien prends les clés au cas où je sois en train de dormir. Et allez-y je crois que tes amis t'attendent Blaine. J'ai vu deux têtes se coller à la fenêtre de la cuisine, je pense qu'ils croyaient que vous étiez là bas, dit-elle en rigolant.

- C'est bien du Jeff et Nick ça, râla Blaine.

- Bonne soirée les garçons.

- Merci toi aussi Holly ! répondit Kurt en suivant Blaine pour sortir de la maison.

- Il en a fallu du temps ! s'exclama Jeff en les voyant sortir. Seb a eu le temps de nous rejoindre !

- Yep, j'étais plus en avance que ce que je pensais en fait, répondit ce dernier. Oh wow Blaine, t'as pas fait semblant là.

Tous les yeux se posèrent sur Kurt qui baissa le regard, mal à l'aise.

- Bon les mecs je vous présente Kurt, déclara Blaine. Kurt, c'est Nick et sa copine Sarah, Jeff et Sebastian.

- Salut, dit-il timidement.

Les 3 garçons lui firent une accolade et Sarah lui fit un grand sourire. Ils commencèrent à marcher en direction du bar qui n'était qu'à quelques rues de chez Holly et il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant que l'interrogatoire commence.

- Tu viens d'où ? demanda Sarah.

- Lima dans l'Ohio, répondit Kurt.

- T'as quel âge ? demanda Nick à son tour.

- 18 ans, je viens de finir le lycée.

- Oh ! Tu as eu ton diplôme ? s'exclama Sarah.

- Oui.

- Et dans quelle école tu vas ? Ou quelle université ? Ou ...

- Je ... Je ne sais pas encore, répondit Kurt sans vraiment savoir quoi dire d'autre.

- Tu ne sais pas encore ? Mais comment tu peux ne pas savoir ? La rentrée est dans 2 mois et demi mec ! s'étonna Jeff.

Blaine vit le regard de Kurt changer, il baissa les yeux et regarda le sol sans répondre.

_Merde_, se dit Blaine.

- C'est pas comme si toi tu as su ce que tu allais faire quand tu as fini le lycée Jeff, rétorqua Blaine.

- Ouais mais moi j'étais bon dans tellement de domaines que c'était dur de choisir tu comprends, sourit Jeff.

- Au final tu vends des accessoires de pêche, rigola Sebastian. Je savais que c'était ton plus grand talent Jeff.

- Oh la ferme, grogna ce dernier tandis que tous les autres rigolaient.

Blaine vit un sourire se former sur les lèvres de Kurt ce qui le rassura. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait mis soudainement mal à l'aise mais il comprit à ce moment là que beaucoup de choses dans la vie de Kurt devaient mal aller.

- C'est pour ça que tu intéresses tant de filles Jeff, elles sont toutes folles de toi et de tes cannes à pêche, continua de le charrier Nick. Jeff le pêcheur, c'est tellement sexy.

Cette fois-ci ce fut un vrai grand sourire qui traversa les lèvres de Kurt mais il fut tout de suite enlevé avec la question suivante.

- Tu as un mec dans l'Ohio ?

Blaine vu le corps de Kurt se figer instantanément à la question, ce n'était plus le fait qu'il était mal à l'aise ou triste, son regard était redevenu le même que Holly lui avait décrit le matin même. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à la question.

- En même temps, il ne serait pas là pendant deux mois si il avait un mec qui l'attendait chez lui, rétorqua Sarah.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Nick en se tournant vers sa petite amie.

- Ben ... Les relations à distance Nick, surtout pendant l'été, c'est le moment où tu flirtes et tout le tralala ...

- Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te laisser partir un été toute seule, grommela Nick en réponse.

La discussion dévia vite sur le couple et Blaine se rapprocha de Kurt tandis que ses amis étaient en plein débat. Il n'avait toujours pas sorti un mot.

- Ça va ? lui chuchota Blaine à l'oreille.

Kurt sursauta à la présence soudaine à côté de lui mais se détendit quand il vit Blaine. Il hocha simplement la tête.

- N'hésite pas à les rembarrer si ils te saoulent, ils ne le prendront pas mal. Et ne t'inquiète pas, ils savent tous que je préfère les mecs, c'est le cas aussi de Seb donc pas besoin de te sentir mal à l'aise par rapport à ça ok ?

- Ok, répondit simplement Kurt.

- Je t'ai dit que tu étais extrêmement sexy ce soir ?

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Kurt et Blaine fut heureux de se dire qu'il en était à l'origine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans le bar où les garçons devaient jouer. C'était bondé, Kurt n'allait pas souvent à ce genre d'endroit, les foules ce n'étaient pas vraiment son truc, mais il prit sur lui.

- Y'a beaucoup de monde non ? demanda-t-il à l'oreille de Sarah.

Ils n'étaient que tous les deux car les garçons étaient allés s'installer sur scène.

- C'est toujours comme ça quand les garçons font une représentation ici, on est tous fan ! répondit-elle en rigolant. Tu vas vite comprendre ils sont vraiment doués ! Et je ne dis pas simplement ça parce que mon mec est dedans !

- Oh je te crois, sourit Kurt.

Il entendit les arrangements de la guitare et tourna les yeux pour voir que Blaine était en train d'ajuster le micro.

_Ah donc c'est lui qui chante ? Super je sens que je ça va être facile tiens ..._

Il tourna les yeux et vit Nick avec une guitare éléctrique, Jeff à la batterie, Sebastian lui aussi avait un micro mais il était plus en arrière. Il y avait aussi un clavier de piano qui faisait synthétiseur mais aucun des garçons n'étaient autour. Une guitare classique était à côté du piano, sur le côté de la scène.

- Salut tout le monde, commença Blaine. C'est encore nous !

La foule se mit à crier et applaudir dès qu'ils entendirent le son de la voix de Blaine. Kurt vit des filles qui se tapaient le bras et le montraient du doigt en gloussant et il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de leur crier que ce n'était même pas la peine d'espérer.

- On est une fois de plus hyper heureux de partager de la musique avec vous ce soir. La première chanson vous la connaissez tous donc n'hésitez pas à faire du bruit !

Il fit un signe aux garçons derrière lui et Nick débuta avec sa guitare l'intro de _Raise Your Glass_. La foule commença à crier et siffler et Kurt vit Sarah à côté de lui commencer à frapper des mains. Puis Blaine commença à chanter et Kurt fut obligé de tourner de nouveau ses yeux vers la scène. Il avait le micro à pied et chantait pour le moment tranquillement tandis que Jeff et Nick jouaient des instruments derrière lui et que Sebastian s'occupait des coeurs.

Et le refrain arriva. Kurt écarquilla les yeux quand il vit Blaine attraper le micro et commencer à courir sur le coin de la petite scène pour à la fois chanter et sauter en rythme, tandis que les personnes qui étaient dans le public de ce côté de la scène, faisaient la même chose. Quelques secondes plus tard, il courut de l'autre côté pour chanter et partager avec les autres. Puis il alla vers Nick et sa guitare, leur petit moment de complicité ne put que décrocher un sourire à Kurt. Plus la chanson avançait et plus Kurt s'étonnait à bouger en rythme tandis que les garçons s'éclataient sur scène. Au final pour le dernier refrain, Blaine et Sebastian s'avancèrent tous les deux sur la scène de chaque côté, et faisaient participer le public en tendant le micro vers eux alors que la foule hurlait les paroles. Kurt avait du mal à y croire, il avait l'impression d'assister à un vrai concert, pas à un petit concert dans un bar comme il aurait pensé. Les garçons savaient exactement comment mettre l'ambiance. La musique se termina finalement et un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre dans la salle.

- Alors ? hurla Sarah pour se faire entendre.

- Et ben t'as raison, cria Kurt en retour, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils sont doués !

Ils enchainèrent sur une nouvelle chanson de Pink, _Blow me one last kiss, _et Kurt ne put que sourire. _Alors comme ça les garçons sont des fans de Pink ?_ se dit-il. Cette fois-ci, Blaine et Sebastian partageaient la scène et Kurt comprit que ce serait un duo. Tout comme la chanson précédente, Kurt s'étonna à bouger en rythme avec la musique, à chanter quand Blaine et Sebastian mettaient leurs micros dans la direction du public.

Ils continuèrent sur plusieurs chansons rythmées, qui demandaient de l'énergie, avant de faire une petite pause pour reprendre leur souffle et parler entre eux. Sarah en profita pour tirer Kurt vers le bar afin qu'ils puissent eux aussi se rafraichir. Ils burent donc un verre, sans alcool pour Kurt qui avait déjà assez donné la veille, et ils discutèrent pour faire un peu plus connaissance. Ainsi, Kurt apprit qu'elle et Nick étaient ensemble depuis un peu plus d'un an, qu'ils s'étaient rencontré lors d'un concert des garçons. Elle avait elle aussi un an de plus que lui, et était très proche des garçons avec qui elle passait le plus clair de son temps. Kurt de son côté ne lui en dit pas vraiment plus que ce qu'il avait déjà dit sur le chemin pour le bar. Il lui parla seulement du Glee Club et des compétitions qu'ils avaient fait pendant ses années lycée. Sarah avait alors fait la promesse de le faire craquer pour qu'il chante quelque chose un jour. Kurt avait simplement sourit.

Puis ils entendirent Blaine attirer l'attention du public pour dire qu'ils recommençaient leur concert. Kurt et Sarah retournèrent donc plus près de la scène. Les garçons chantèrent plusieurs chansons, certaines que Kurt ne connaissait pas, mais elles étaient chantées avec tellement de passion qu'il prenait vraiment plaisir à les regarder, comme il en n'avait pas pris depuis longtemps. Ils firent une pause au bout d'un moment, le temps que Sebastian et Blaine mettent le clavier au milieu de la scène. Blaine ajusta le micro dessus et s'installa sur le tabouret. Il regarda la foule, comme si il était à la recherche de quelqu'un et Kurt comprit quand ses yeux se posèrent sur lui et Sarah. Il leur fit un petit sourire, Sarah lui répondit par un signe de la main et un énorme sourire. Blaine porta de nouveau son attention sur le piano et commença l'introduction de la chanson. Rien qu'avec ces simples notes, Kurt sentit une boule dans sa gorge, jusqu'à maintenant les garçons n'avaient chanté que des chansons qui demandaient de l'énergie et de la vitalité. Celle-là était beaucoup plus portée sur l'émotion. La foule s'était calmée et regardait Blaine seul au piano avec intérêt.

_**When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse  
**_

Sa voix portait toute l'émotion dont cette chanson avait besoin et Kurt sentit des frissons dans tout son corps. Non il ne craquerait pas ici, en plein milieu d'une foule, du moins ... Il essayerait.

_**And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?  
**_

Cette chanson c'était exactement ce que Kurt ressentait ces derniers temps, fatigué de tous ses efforts pour finalement échouer, fatigué d'avoir donner son amour à quelqu'un qui en n'avait eu visiblement rien à faire, fatigué de ne plus trouver le sommeil sans faire le cauchemar qui l'effrayait plus que tout même si il était loin de l'Ohio maintenant.

_**Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you**_

Le silence était complet dans la salle, tout le monde n'avait de yeux que pour le groupe sur la scène. Kurt sentait son coeur frapper fort contre sa poitrine, cette chanson allait le faire craquer, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes.

_**And high up above or down below**_  
_**When you're too in love to let it go**_  
_**But if you never try you'll never know**_  
_**Just what you're worth**_

Kurt sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, ses lèvres trembler, son corps se crisper. Il avait envie d'hurler, de dire aux garçons d'arrêter cette chanson, qu'il allait finir par se briser là en plein milieu d'un bar bondé de monde. Il avait envie de courir pour sortir et respirer l'air frais mais il en n'était incapable. Ils sentit ses jambes trembler, son souffle se couper. Il avait trop mal ... Il était fatigué de se retenir. Il avait juste besoin de se laisser aller, juste besoin de laisser ces quelques larmes qui menaçaient de tracer leurs chemins le long de ses joues. Il sentit un bras s'enrouler autour du sien, il tourna la tête et vit Sarah qui le regardait en souriant. Elle lui fit un petit signe de tête, comme pour lui dire "Vas-y, personne ne te jugera". C'était peut-être ce dont Kurt avait besoin, car les larmes ne tardèrent pas à tomber et il pleura.

_**Lights will guide you home**_  
_**And ignite your bones**_  
_**And I will try to fix you**_

Nick se mit à jouer de la guitare, Jeff le rejoint peu de temps après avec la batterie et Sebastian accompagna la voix de Blaine pour la suite.

_**Tears stream down your face**_  
_**When you lose something you cannot replace**_  
_**Tears stream down your face**_  
_**And I...**_

A ce point là, Sarah avait mis son autre bras autour de sa taille en guise de soutien. Kurt ne la connaissait que depuis une heure voir deux et elle le tenait dans ses bras pendant qu'il pleurait devant un groupe qui chantait du Coldplay. Elle aurait pu croire qu'il était taré, que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Mais il n'y avait rien de tout ça dans son regard. Au contraire il n'y avait aucun jugement, juste de la tendresse._ Est-ce que tous les gens sont comme ça ici ? Ou est-ce que je suis tombé sur les bonnes personnes ?_

_**Tears stream down your face**_  
_**I promise you I will learn from my mistakes**_  
_**Tears stream down your face**_  
_**And I...**_

_**Lights will guide you home**_  
_**And ignite your bones**_  
_**And I will try to fix you**_

Kurt continua de pleurer jusqu'aux dernières notes, il en avait besoin, cette chanson l'avait énormément touché. Il se reconnaissait dans les paroles et avait besoin de relâcher cette pression qui le rongeait. Pendant quelques secondes après que la chanson soit terminée, il eut un petit silence, comme si tout le monde essayait de se remettre de ses émotions, puis un tonnerre d'applaudissement ce fit entendre. Kurt tenta d'essuyer ses larmes et de se reprendre même si c'était très difficile pour lui. Sarah lui tendit un mouchoir et caressa sa joue tendrement. Il lui sourit et la remercia du regard avant de s'excuser pour aller aux toilettes.

- Alors comment tu nous as trouvé ? demanda Nick dès qu'ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de Sarah.

- Énorme comme d'hab... répondit-elle en le serrant fièrement dans ses bras.

- Il est où Kurt ? demanda immédiatement Blaine quand il ne le vit pas.

- Aux toilettes.

- Ok ! répondit-il tout simplement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kurt était de retour, il croisa le regard de Sarah qui lui sourit avant de tourner son regard vers Blaine. Ce dernier remarqua directement que quelque chose était différent. Il n'avait pas le même regard ... Quelque chose ...

- Kurt ? Tu as pleuré ? demanda-t-il soudainement quand il remarqua que ce qui clochait était les yeux rouges de son ami.

- Oui, je me suis étouffé comme un idiot avec ma boisson. J'ai dû avaler de travers.

- J'ai bien cru que j'allais le perdre ! ajouta Sarah comprenant que Kurt ne voulait pas évoquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Donc je suis allé aux toilettes pour être au calme, me reprendre, et essuyer mes yeux.

- Ah bon.

Blaine décida de ne pas insister, même si il doutait un peu de ce que Kurt venait de lui raconter. Ils restèrent un moment tous ensemble au bar après le concert. Plusieurs personnes vinrent les voir et leur parler, pour féliciter les garçons, et même les draguer pour certaines. Auxquelles généralement Sarah répondait par embrasser Nick sous leurs yeux, Blaine et Sebastian leur dire qu'ils n'étaient pas, incluant Kurt, "de leur bord". Au final, les filles finissaient soit par laisser tomber, soit par jeter leur dévolue sur Jeff.

Ils sortirent du bar peu après minuit, trainèrent ensemble sur la plage pendant un moment avant que chacun rentre chez soi. Blaine dormit chez Jeff ce soir là puisque ce dernier avait la maison pour lui seul. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il était couché dans la chambre d'amis, qu'il vit un message non-lu sur son portable.

_**De Kurt:**_

_Merci pour cette soirée ...  
_

* * *

Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, la relation de Kurt et Blaine va être compliquée :)

Pour ce qui est de la chanson, je pense que vous l'avez reconnu, c'est_ Fix You_ de Coldplay, pour moi les paroles de cette chanson allaient bien avec la situation de cette fic et de Kurt, voilà pourquoi j'ai choisi ce titre (je suis aussi une grande fan de Coldplay je dois l'avouer :P)

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à tous pour vos reviews :')

Pour le début et la fin de ce nouveau chapitre ne sont pas des plus joyeux, vous découvrez là tout le mal être de Kurt ... Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça :)

**RoseAtlantis:** J'avais envie d'un personnage féminin en dehors du Glee Club :) Elle va être un vrai appuie pour Kurt et Blaine en tout cas !

**LoveKlaine24:** Heeyyy :D Haha il fallait qu'ils passent cette étape, Kurt ne pouvait pas le "détester" (même si ce n'est pas vraiment le cas je crois que tu l'as compris xD) indéfiniment ^^ Pas de souci, le principal c'est d'en mettre une ;) Merci !

**Nastasia:** Oooh c'est super gentil merci :') J'avais justement vraiment envie de sortir de ce contexte du lycée et de Lima, j'avais un peu peur que justement ça ne plaise pas, mais je suis contente de voir le contraire ! Merci !

**The Nymph' Chris:** Hoho j'adore les reviews longues xD Aaaaahhh c'est trop gentil ! Je te promets que de lire ce genre de commentaire et tout, il n'y a rien qui peut me faire plus plaisir et me pousser à continuer :') Ah oui en effet c'est différent de la rencontre du bar gay ^^ J'avais pas envie de cette ambiance de toute façon, Blaine reste un séducteur mais en dehors des bars xD Oui Blaine sait que Kurt est différent des autres mecs avec qui il a couché, il voit bien qu'il est fragile. Et il veut l'aider, il ne met pas beaucoup de temps à le comprendre. Merciiiiiiiii et encore merci vraiment pour tout ce que tu me dis ! Bisouuus

**KlainelovesForever**: Héhé ça je ne te le dirai pas :P Faudra lire la suite pour le découvrir ! Mais c'est vrai que Blaine va être une vrai bouffée d'oxygène pour Kurt qui a réellement besoin de ça ! Merciiii, continue à me dire ce que tu en penses ;)

** Darren. chris94:** Haha non je ne t'en voudrais pas, tu peux l'insulter tant que tu veux, y'a pas de soucis ;) Wow le fait que tu lises autant de fois Not Alone me touche énormément :') Merciiii! Je t'avouerai que je ne sais pas du tout combien il y en aura, ça sera suivant l'inspiration et le déroulement de l'histoire, on verra bien ^^ Haha j'avoue j'aime bien ce Blaine là aussi xD

**Myanart:** Merciiii :') J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire en tout cas ! N'hésite pas à continuer à me dire ce que tu en penses ;)

**Mylie:** Merci :') Tu ne t'emballes pas c'est tout ce que je peux dire héhé :P Voilà la suiite ! Dis-moi ce que tu en penses :D Bisouuus

**Funeral Blues**: Je préfère faire des chapitres longs, c'était pareil pour Not Alone, bon après ça plait ou ça plait pas mais moi je préfère comme ça ^^ Il n'y a pas de souci pour ça, Holly tu la verras de plus en plus en avançant dans les chapitres :D Par contre, ce n'est pas du touuut Holly hollyday xD J'ai le droit de dire que j'avais oublié son personnage ? (oops) Du coup non, le prénom de Holly m'est venu comme ça, mais elles ont quand même un caractère différent tu verras :)

**JusteGlee:** Si si c'est très clair et c'est exactement ça ^^ Oui je comprends pour Nick et Jeff, je t'avouerai que j'ai longtemps hésité mais j'ai préféré faire comme ça :) J'avais besoin d'une Sarah xD N'hésite pas à continuer à me dire ce que tu penses de la suite ;)**  
**

**CheesyKitten:** Heyyy :D Je t'avouerai que je n'ai pas lu cette fiction donc je ne peux pas te dire si elle continuera à t'y faire penser ^^ Pour le lemon, mmmhhh tu vas peut-être (mais je dis bien peut-être ^^) en avoir dans ce chapitre ;) Merciiii pour ta review !

**justmoi59:** Merci à toi ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi :)

**Lafolleduklaine**: Sadique moi ?! Pas du touuut xD Sebastian n'est pas un petit ange :P Hahahaha tu m'as tué avec ton commentaire "Mais dis donc c'est qu'il est perspicace le petit bouclé" j'en pouvais pluuuuus ! Héhéhé cherche pas, tu as beau être privilégiée je ne te dirai pas ce qu'il se passe par la suite xD Oh on est pareil, on parle aux personnages, c'est rien on a l'habitude maintenant c'est bon ^^ J'aime pas ça non plus le Whisky xD Mais c'est ce qui m'est venu pour mon pauvre petit Kurt qui a envie de se bourrer ^^ Je confirme encore une fois, tu vas le détesteeer :D Même moi je le déteste alors que c'est moi qui l'ai inventé (je suis bizarre comme fille quand même enfin bon ^^) Hahaha Jason non plus tu ne vas pas beaucoup l'apprécier je pense, oh il est pas méchant hein, il est juste accro à Blaine (Comme nous on le serait toutes xD) Patiiience Marie, Patiiiennceee :D Ils vont raconter leur vie, ça va arriver ne t'inquiète pas ^^ Mdrrr c'est un petit pépé quand il boit Kurt, il répète la même chose xD Héhéhé la fameuse phrase qui m'a direct fait penser à toi quand je l'ai écrite héhéhé xD Mdrrr mais comme tu l'as compris, Blaine et ses résolutions ne tiennent pas longtemps donc bon ... L'option "juste ami" va être à revoir avec le coco. Vouii c'est pour ça que je te disais que Fix You pour le titre ça irait bien parce que cette chanson va parfaitement avec l'histoire :) Mdrrrrr si si je veux que tu manges et que tu bois en même temps c'est drôoole xD Sadique jusqu'au bout héhé ! Merciiiiiiii !

**mmlabr:** Oui ça c'est sûr Holly va être un réel appuie pour Kurt, et Sarah pour à la fois Blaine et Kurt :) Héhé pour ce qui est du nom y'a eu un petit souci en fait (et tu es la seule à m'avoir fait la remarque qu'ils n'aient pas de nom, je m'en suis bien sortie xD) En fait, j'ai du mal à leur en trouver un, donc si j'avais attendu de trouver le nom de groupe avant de publier, j'aurais publié ce chapitre dans trèèèèès longtemps, du coup je me suis arrangée pour ne pas avoir à le dire mais tu sauras leur nom par la suite :P Et oui pour le nom du chien c'est le hasard complet :D Je confirme, tu ne vas pas aimer Lucas ^^ Merci pour ta review !

**Oiselu:** Merci beaucoup :') J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses :D

**clairepistache:** Ouiii merciiii :D C'est exactement ça, il y a quand même une différence entre tous les deux et c'est ce qui finalement va les rapprocher :) Et ouiii et Blaine n'a pas fini d'être perturbé par rapport au fait qu'il se soucie plus de Kurt qu'à son habitude ... J'espère vraiment que ça continuera à te plaire, et j'avoue, je suis super heureuse de me dire que je vais avoir une review de toi à chaque chapitre :P Et voilà la suiiiite :D

**darecrisp:** Heey ! Haha petite perverse (bon j'avoue je ne suis pas mieux moi xD) Tu vas avoir un petit avant goût avec ce chapitre ;) Je suis fan aussi de Coldplay et je trouvais cette chanson juste parfaite par rapport à leur situation donc je n'ai pas hésité ^^ De riiien ! Merci à toi pour ta review :) Bisouuuus

**klaine-stef: **Merciiii ! Tu vas avoir peu à peu l'histoire avec Lucas, des petits bouts par-ci par là jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes ce qu'il s'est passé :) Oui Holly va être très importante pour Kurt dans cette fiction, il va vraiment pouvoir compter sur elle ! Et comme tu dis, derrière le Blaine séducteur se cache un Blaine avec un coeur tendre et qui va surtout se sentir très perturbé par Kurt :) Vouii merci ! J'espère voir ton avis souvent alors ;) Bisouuus

** carole97400:** Merciii ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu me dis :') J'espère que la suite te plaira autant, n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis ! :D

**CocoGleek:** Aaaahhh merci beaucoup :') Aaah pour Kurt et Blaine, je te laisse découvrir ça avec la suite :D

_**~ ~ ~ Je tiens juste à préciser que le flashback du début montre ( un petit peu, suivant comment vous jugez ça) de violence, je n'ai bien sûr par tout développé pour ne pas que ça parte dans un truc sanglant mais voilà, je tenais juste à le faire remarquer pour les personnes qui n'aiment pas lire ça ~ ~ ~  
**_

* * *

_Kurt marchait dans les rues de Lima, il s'était enfin décidé à sortir. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dehors à cause de sa rupture avec Lucas. Mais là il n'en pouvait plus, il avait besoin d'air. Il avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit. Il pensait qu'une petite balade nocturne serait bénéfique. La nuit était tombée, personne ne savait qu'il était sorti, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait: être seul. Comme depuis une semaine, la solitude était son but. Il ne voulait pas avoir à communiquer avec qui que ce soit. _

_Il ne savait pas du tout où il allait, il marchait simplement dans le but d'oublier les images de Lucas et de ce mec qui tournaient en boucle depuis une semaine. Il avait besoin d'évacuer. Il voulait oublier le sourire provocateur de ce garçon qui ne cessait de répéter qu'il fallait qu'il arrête d'être aussi naïf parce que ce n'était pas la première fois. Non. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il sentait déjà des larmes de rage lui monter aux yeux. _

_- Hey mais regardez qui est là ..._

_Kurt leva la tête pour voir plusieurs garçons de son lycée alignés devant lui. Il fut obligé de s'arrêter. Il avait envie de leur hurler dessus, il n'avait pas besoin d'une bande d'attardés qui allait encore l'insulter juste pour se faire plaisir.  
_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici ? demanda le premier. _

_- Rien. _

_Son regard était las, vide. Il ne voyait aucun intérêt à parler avec eux. Au lycée ils passaient leur temps à l'insulter, se moquer, le pousser, l'effrayer. _

_- Tu vas voir ton petit-copain ? Tu te vas te faire baiser ?  
_

_- Laissez-moi tranquille. _

_- Oh non, rit un autre. On va faire quelque chose de beaucoup plus drôle. _

_Ce dernier s'avança vers lui, il l'attrapa par le col de son tee-shirt. _

_- J'attendais ce jour où je te croiserais en dehors du lycée. _

_- Lâche ... Lâche-moi, gémit Kurt._

_Kurt poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il le lâcha. Il crut qu'il était sorti d'affaire, qu'ils avaient simplement laissé tomber. Mais il déchanta très vite. Alors qu'il se dépêchait de faire demi-tour pour fuir, il sentit un coup de pied dans son tibia et il s'effondra par terre en gémissant de douleur. Le dos de sa tête heurta le béton et des larmes de douleur commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. _

_- Ooooh il pleure, se moqua son agresseur. Pauvre petite chérie ...  
_

_Il lui donna un nouveau coup de pied mais cette fois-ci dans le ventre. Kurt hurla de douleur, son cri se perdit dans les rires des autres. _

_- Non ... Stop ... supplia Kurt se recroquevilla sur lui-même. _

_Un nouveau coup le frappa, visant de nouveau son estomac, mais c'était ses bras qui le protégeaient qui avaient reçu le coup. Il n'avait plus la force de crier, de toute manière rien ne sortait. Son visage était inondée de larmes, il avait peur, il était même effrayé. Il entendait les rires de ses agresseurs qui avaient décidé de lui donner des coups chacun leur tour, comme si c'était une sorte de jeu. Kurt n'arrivait plus à respirer tellement il avait mal, il se tordait de douleur. Sa vue se broullait à cause de la douleur, il ne sentait plus ses muscles. Il avait l'impression que c'était la fin, qu'il n'allait jamais s'en sortir. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie. Oui c'était sur et certain, il allait mourir sur ce trottoir dans une rue de Lima. _

Kurt se réveilla en sursaut, tout transpirant, le cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et le corps entier qui tremblait. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Très vite, il sentit qu'il avait du mal à respirer et il paniqua. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche et il ne pouvait pas appeler quelqu'un. Kurt sentait son ventre se serrer à tel point qu'il suffoquait, aucun souffle n'arrivait à s'échapper de sa bouche. Il se tordit de douleur à travers ses larmes. Finalement, le seul son qu'il réussit à sortir fut un petit gémissement. Kurt était complètement perdu, il avait l'impression d'être de nouveau sur ce trottoir, en étant complètement impuissant pour appeler à l'aide. Il leva les yeux et décida, malgré ses larmes de regarder où il était. Il mit quelques minutes à comprendre. Il n'était pas à Lima. Il était chez Holly, en sécurité. Son rythme cardiaque baissa un peu la cadence, Kurt retrouva son souffle petit à petit, son ventre lui fit moins mal. Des gouttes de sueur dégoulinaient le long de son front et Kurt détestait ça. Il enleva sa couverture et la poussa au bout du lit. Puis il tenta de sortir ses jambes du lit et posa ses pieds à plat sur le sol. Il se stoppa pour souffler, respirer et sécher ses larmes. Après quelques minutes, il trouva enfin la force de se lever.

_C'était un cauchemar, tu n'y es pas retourné, c'était rien_, ne cessait de se répéter Kurt.

Il puisa là, la force d'aller jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il alluma la lumière puis il tourna la tête et aperçut son visage dans le miroir. Son cœur se serra un peu plus. Il était méconnaissable, ses yeux étaient fatigués et rouges d'avoir trop pleurer. Des poches se dessinaient par le manque de sommeil. Sa peau du visage était baignée de larmes et commençait à devenir rouge. Ses cheveux se collaient à son front à cause de la sueur et des larmes.

Il tourna les yeux et vit le petit réveil électronique qui servait aussi de radio, 7H30 y était affiché. C'était dimanche, il y avait encore du temps pour que Holly se réveille. Il ne voulait surtout pas la déranger, seulement il avait besoin de prendre une douche mais sa chambre était à l'autre bout de l'étage. Il prit le risque et ouvra le robinet de la baignoire pour faire couler de l'eau. Il avait besoin de se détendre et il savait qu'un bain serait la bonne solution. Lorsqu'il se déshabilla et qu'il vit le reflet de son corps dans le miroir, il grimaça à la vue de ses cicatrices et des marques qui recouvraient son torse. Tout ça lui rappelait à chaque fois sa nuit d'horreur. Il détestait ce corps, il se sentait tellement faible et à bout de force. Après quelques minutes, il se glissa dans la baignoire tout doucement et engouffra son corps entier dans l'eau laissant seulement sa tête en émerger. Il ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre le rebord. Il expira exagérément pour tenter de retrouver sa respiration normale et habituelle. Il sentit ses muscles se relâcher et s'apaiser Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était resté comme ça, mais la voix de Holly le sortit de son moment de détente.

- Kurt ? Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle en tambourinant contre la porte.

Kurt sursauta et fit un petit bond dans la baignoire, l'eau déborda et s'étala sur le sol. Il grogna de frustration et se racla la gorge. Il savait que sa voix allait trembler mais il ne voulait surtout pas inquiéter Holly.

- Je ... Je ...

Il fut incapable de former une phrase cohérente.

- Kurt, s'il te plait laisse-moi entrer.

Non. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas la laisser le voir dans cet état. Elle appellerait directement Carole qui préviendrait son père, qui voudrait qu'il rentre immédiatement. Il ne voulait pas rentrer à Lima, il en n'était incapable.

- Je ... Je vais bien Holly, réussit-il à dire finalement.

- Kurt ...

- Ça va. J'ai juste besoin ... De ... Je suis dans un bain là je ... Je me détends.

Un silence suivit sa réponse. Kurt savait très bien que Holly s'inquiétait derrière la porte. Il savait que sa voix l'avait trahi mais il ne dit rien et pria pour qu'elle accepte de le laisser seul.

- Ok, se résout-elle. Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner, viens me voir quand tu as fini.

Il soupira de soulagement et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Il tenta de penser à autre chose pour se changer les idées et effacer ces images d'horreur qui tournaient en boucle. A la place, il tenta de repenser à sa soirée de la veille, à Blaine qui lui avait dit qu'il le trouvait sexy. A Sarah qui l'avait rassuré juste par sa présence, au concert des garçons qui avait fait qu'il s'était amusé pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Tout ça l'aida à enfin se sentir mieux pour sortir de la baignoire et rejoindre Holly.

Ainsi, une demi-heure plus tard, après qu'il ait terminé de se préparer, il la rejoignit dans la cuisine. Elle était assise à la table en train de boire un café. Elle lui fit son plus grand sourire quand elle le vit entrer.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Ça va, mentit Kurt en ouvrant le frigo.

Holly fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien et se contenta de l'observer. Kurt attrapa le jus de fruit, prit un verre dans le placard et se servit. Il s'installa ensuite sur la chaise en face d'elle.

- Tu ne manges rien ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas faim le matin, répondit-il.

- Si ce n'était que ça. Kurt, tu n'as rien mangé hier soir et je sais que ce n'est pas dans un bar que tu as pu te nourrir correctement.

- Je ...

- Tu n'as rien mangé hier midi non plus étant donné que tu as passé la journée cloitré dans la chambre.

Elle n'avait pas tord. Depuis sa rupture avec Lucas, il mangeait peu. Et depuis cette fameuse nuit, il n'arrivait plus à avaler quoique ce soit. La boule qu'il avait au ventre l'en empêchait.

- J'ai pas un grand appétit tu sais, dit Kurt gêné en baissant les yeux.

- Je sais que c'est plus que ça.

Elle était la première à s'en soucier. A Lima, son père était trop occupé par le garage pour remarquer que le mal être de son fils était beaucoup plus profond qu'une simple déception amoureuse. Carole quand à elle, savait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle n'avait jamais osé aborder le sujet.

Kurt leva ses yeux vers elle. Son regard fatigué et épuisé rencontra celui inquiet de la jeune femme. Elle tendit la main et la posa sur celle de Kurt.

- Tu es ici chez moi, tu n'es plus à Lima. Je n'ai aucune raison de raconter ce qu'il se passe ici à ton père. A moins bien sûr que tu sois à l'hôpital ou qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose de grave, là je n'aurai pas le choix. Mais pour le reste, maintenant que tu es là, ça reste entre nous. Donc quand tu as envie de me dire quelque chose, de te confier n'ai surtout pas peur que je dise quoique ce soit à ton père ou que je te renvois à Lima. Parce que je ne ferai jamais ça.

Kurt lui sourit, parce que vraiment il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. C'était comme si elle avait lu en lui et avait su ce qui le tracassait.

- Merci Holly.

- De rien ! Bon alors tu vas voir tu ne vas pas pouvoir résister.

Elle se leva d'un seul coup comme une petite fille surexcitée et sortie plusieurs ingrédients des placards avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Kurt.

- Viens là et aide-moi à faire une brioche, qu'on ait quelque chose de très bon pour notre petit-déjeuner.

Si elle s'en prenait à la cuisine, Kurt ne pouvait pas résister. Il se leva et alla la rejoindre vers le comptoir. Elle ne lui posa aucune question sur la nuit qu'il avait passé, sur le fait qu'il se soit levé aussi tôt pour prendre un bain un dimanche matin alors que la veille il était rentré tard.

Kurt lui raconta sa soirée de la veille, en zappant le moment où il était tombé dans une crise de larmes. Pendant que la brioche cuisait, elle commença à parler un peu de ses histoires de cœur après que Kurt lui ait posé des questions. Ainsi, il apprit qu'elle était toujours à la recherche "de son grand amour" comme elle disait. Elle ne lui retourna pas ses questions et Kurt lui en fut reconnaissant. Il savait qu'elle attendait le jour où il serait prêt à lui confier des choses. Ce jour arriverait il en était persuadé. Parce qu'il avait fallu seulement 2 jours à Kurt pour s'attacher autant à elle.

Après un moment, la brioche fut enfin cuite, Holly sortit de la confiture, du beurre de cacahuète, du nutella et posa tout cela sur la table tout en continuant de parler. Elle coupa deux tranches et en tendit une à Kurt qui continuait de lui poser des questions. Il la prit et mit de la confiture avant de la manger. Il écoutait tellement avec attention ce que Holly lui racontait, qu'il ne sentait plus cette boule au ventre qui l'empêchait généralement de manger quoique ce soit. Il ne vit pas le soupir de soulagement qui traversa Holly à ce moment là.

En fin de matinée, alors qu'il était en train de regarder la télé sur le canapé dans le salon, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Étant donné que Holly était sous la douche, Kurt n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'aller ouvrir. Il fut étonné de se retrouver face à Sarah qui lui lançait un grand sourire.

- Sarah ?

- Hey Kurt.

- Entre, lui dit-il après avoir repris ses esprits.

Il la guida jusqu'au canapé où elle s'assit.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ou ... ?

- Non. Je passais pour voir comment tu te sentais après hier soir.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, c'était juste sous le coup de l'émotion c'est tout.

- Kurt ... commença Sarah, je ne suis pas bête. Ce que tu m'as fait hier n'était pas du tout juste des petites larmes qu'on verse quand on est ému par une chanson.

Kurt soupira et se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté d'elle.

- J'ai eu vraiment peur quand même ... dit-elle doucement. Je ne savais comment réagir donc je ne sais pas si j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait ...

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé ... J'avais juste besoin d'évacuer un peu la pression je pense.

- Je comprends Kurt.

- Et merci de n'avoir rien dit sur ça quand les garçons sont revenus.

- C'est normal. Ce n'était pas à moi d'en parler.

Un silence entre les deux suivit.

- Tu faisais quoi avant que j'arrive ? demanda-t-elle quand elle vit que Kurt n'était pas prêt à raconter ce qu'il c'était passé.

- Je regardais une émission de télé-réalité débile à la télé, sourit Kurt.

- Génial ! J'adore critiquer ces émissions ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Moi aussi, mais on le garde pour nous hein, rigola-t-il en prenant la télécommande pour rallumer la télé.

Sarah resta avec lui un bon moment, Holly finit par les rejoindre et ils passèrent un moment tous les trois à rigoler et discuter. Kurt avait l'impression de passer du temps avec deux amies qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps et ça faisait vraiment du bien. Aux alentours de 15 heures, Kurt sentit son portable vibrer et il vit que c'était un appel de Blaine. Il quitta les filles pour aller s'isoler.

- Allô ? dit-il en décrochant.

- Hey beau gosse c'est Blaine.

- Blaine, soupira Kurt. Beau gosse c'est dépassé.

- Tu veux que je t'appelle comment ? Sexy ?

Kurt ne put retenir le petit rire qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Comment tu vas ? demanda Blaine alors que Kurt pouvait sentir qu'il souriait.

- Ça va ...

- Un petit ça va hein ?

- Mmh.

- Bon, t'es de soirée ce soir ! s'exclama Blaine.

- Encore ? Mais vous passez votre vie à faire ça ou quoi ?

- On passe nos week-end à faire ça oui. En même temps c'est tellement bon les fêtes.

- Mmmh.

- Bon alors tu viens sexy ?

- Blaine.

- Quoi ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Je t'appelle comme ça si je veux.

Kurt se contenta de soupirer et de lever les yeux au ciel même si il savait que Blaine ne pouvait pas le voir.

- De toute façon je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te demande, je viens te chercher ce soir à 19h. Essaye de ne pas être aussi sexy que la dernière fois sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir garder mes mains pour moi.

- Qui a dit que ce n'était pas ce que je cherchais justement ? rétorqua Kurt sans avoir le temps de réfléchir.

Il eut un petit silence à l'autre bout du fil, Kurt mordit sa lèvre en attendant, de peur d'avoir été trop loin avec Blaine puisque c'était lui qui avait insisté à ce qu'il ne se passe rien entre eux.

- Tu veux jouer à ça Hummel ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Ça fait quoi si je te dis oui ?

- Tu verras ce soir, répondit Blaine en rigolant.

- Ok.

- C'est ce que tu cherches alors ? Que mes mains soient sur toi ?

Kurt déglutit et fut très heureux d'être seulement au téléphone avec Blaine et qu'il ne l'ait pas vraiment en face de lui.

- A toi de deviner, répondit Kurt en entrant dans son jeu.

- Je pense que oui alors.

- Pense ce que tu veux, déclara Kurt en souriant.

- Kurt ?

- Mmmh ?

- Tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin de parler ?

- Oui.

- Okay.

Un nouveau silence suivit et comme si Blaine sentait le malaise de Kurt il ne put que retomber dans son mode dragueur.

- Tu voudrais que je fasse quoi avec mes mains ? demanda-t-il.

Kurt ne put se retenir et explosa de rire.

- T'es vraiment grave Blaine, dit-il finalement quand il se remit de son fou rire.

- Ben quoi ? Tu m'avoues que tu veux que mes mains soient sur toi donc je te demande ce que tu veux qu'elles fassent, normal quoi, dit-il.

- T'as bien assez d'expériences avec ça pour savoir ce que je veux qu'elles fassent Blaine.

- Oh merde ... j'ai des images qui me viennent en tête ... Kuurt.

- Quoi ? Tu me demandes je réponds simplement.

- Ouais ... grogna Blaine.

- Tu crois que tous les gens qui sont amis font ça au téléphone ? demanda Kurt en souriant.

- Je t'avais dit amis et plus si affinité sexy.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit ça Blaine, rit Kurt. Tu m'as dit que c'était mieux pour moi qu'on ne soit rien de plus qu'amis.

- Ouais ben on va dire que des amis sont là pour se rendre des services et ce soir j'aurais peut-être un service à te demander.

Kurt se sentit rougir quand il comprit ce qu'il allait se passer ce soir là.

- Enfin ... Si tu es d'accord.

- Bien sûr que je le suis, les amis c'est fait pour ça non ? dit-il avec un rire nerveux.

- Yep ! A ce soir sexy.

- A ce soir.

Kurt raccrocha, se colla contre le mur qui était derrière lui et ferma les yeux. Est-ce que c'était vraiment ce dont il avait besoin maintenant ? Avoir une histoire sans lendemain ? Coucher avec quelqu'un sans que ça veuille dire quelque chose ? _Oui_, se dit-il, _j'ai besoin de ça_. Il avait besoin de se sentir désiré, besoin de savoir qu'il attirait quelqu'un de cette façon, surtout un garçon aussi sexy que Blaine. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas s'engager dans une relation, il ne supporterait pas un nouvel échec. Tomber amoureux l'avait brisé, il ne tiendrait pas le coup une deuxième fois. Blaine était quelqu'un de gentil, de doux et il savait très bien qu'avec un garçon comme lui ça, tout allait bien se passer. Il ne serait surement pas capable de faire ça avec un inconnu qu'il avait rencontré dans un bar, mais avec Blaine c'était différent. Il savait que si il changeait d'avis au dernier moment il pourrait lui dire et ils arrêteraient tout. Même si il était persuadé que si c'était le cas, Blaine serait frustré et ne voudrait surement plus jamais lui adresser la parole.

_Pourquoi tu te dis ça de toute façon ? Tu ne vas pas faire marche arrière. _

Il respira un bon coup et retourna au salon où Sarah et Holly discutaient d'un couple qui venait de se former dans l'émission. Holly tourna la tête vers lui quand il apparut dans la pièce et fronça les sourcils.

- J'étais au téléphone avec Blaine, expliqua-t-il simplement. Sarah tu savais qu'il y avait une soirée chez Jeff ce soir ?

- Oui comme tous les dimanches soirs quand ses parents ne sont pas là, rit-elle en réponse. Dis-moi que tu viens !

- Oui je viens, dit-il.

- Génial !

- Ils passent leurs vies à faire des fêtes ces gamins, remarqua Holly.

- C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à Blaine.

- Dès qu'il n'y a pas ses parents on fait ça. On pourrait en faire de temps en temps chez Nick quand ses parents ne sont pas là mais il a trop peur que des trucs soient cassés, dit-elle en rigolant. Seb lui c'est simple, il ne veut pas, c'est toujours mieux chez les autres pour lui.

- Et Blaine ? demanda Kurt en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oh euh Blaine ? Ben ... De toutes manières, les gens préfèrent quand c'est chez Jeff.

Kurt fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Sarah avait-elle évité de répondre à sa question ? Apparemment, Kurt n'était pas le seul à avoir des choses dont il ne voulait pas parler.

**xxxxxxx**

Ils étaient tous chez Jeff, comme à la soirée de son arrivée, la maison était remplie, la musique était en marche dans le salon avec quelques couples qui dansaient. Il y avait encore une fois au moins une centaine de personnes entre ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur et ceux à l'extérieur.

Blaine était chargé de remplir les verres de Kurt qui avait encore une fois essayé de le faire tout seul. Sa tentative l'avait cette fois-ci, fait tout recracher par terre. Blaine avait tout simplement explosé de rire, tout comme Sebastian qui était avec eux. Kurt s'était contenté de grogner et de faire la moue.

Contrairement à ce que Kurt avait pensé, il n'y avait aucune gêne entre lui et Blaine. A part peut-être les regards en coin qu'ils se lançaient, tout était normal. Jusque là, rien ne s'était passé entre eux, tout était platonique ce qui commençait à frustrer Kurt mais il se décida à laisser Blaine faire le premier pas puisque c'était lui qui avait en quelque sorte fait la proposition au téléphone. En début de soirée, il se fit draguer par des filles à plusieurs reprises mais elles avaient directement laissé tomber en apprenant qu'il était gay. Une seule par contre avait insisté. Elle était persuadée qu'il devait absolument essayer avec une fille au moins une fois dans sa vie. Elle avait commencé à poser ses mains sur lui, mais Blaine avait débarqué pile à ce moment là et lui avait mit la main sur les fesses pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était même pas la peine de continuer sur ce terrain là. Kurt n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il remercierait un mec pour avoir posé sa main sur ses fesses mais ce fut le cas avec Blaine.

En milieu de soirée, un groupe de personnes les appela pour faire le jeu de_ Je n'ai jamais._ Kurt avait déjà pas mal d'alcool dans le sang mais il se surprit à s'avancer pour jouer. Sebastian avec qui il était à ce moment là, rigola quand il le traina par le bras pour l'accompagner. Blaine qui vit ça au loin se décida aussi à venir et amena Jeff, Nick et Sarah avec lui.

- Tout le monde connait les règles ? demanda un des garçons alors que tout ceux qui voulaient jouer étaient assis sur les canapés et fauteuils.

Kurt s'était installé sur les genoux de Sebastian, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal, Sarah était à côté de lui et Blaine était face à lui avec Nick et Jeff. Les autres personnes qui participaient, Kurt ne les connaissait pas.

- Mais oui on connait Brian, râla une fille qui était en train de parler avec Blaine. Je commence ! Mmmmhh ... Je n'ai jamais embrassé Blaine Anderson, malheureusement ... dit-elle en soupirant et en regardant Blaine qui se contenta de rire.

Kurt fronça les sourcils et regarda tout le monde. Trois garçons se mirent à boire leurs verres en regardant Blaine du coin de l'oeil qui ne faisait que sourire. _Il a vraiment couché avec ces trois mecs_ ? se demanda Kurt en les observant. Il tourna son regard vers lui. Blaine le regarda en levant les sourcils, avec le sourire aux lèvres. _Merde, je l'ai embrassé moi aussi_, se dit Kurt avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres. Il but une gorgée sans lâcher Blaine des yeux qui finalement lui fit un clin d'oeil.

- Je n'ai jamais ... commença Blaine avant de réfléchir.

- Bon le temps que Blaine réfléchisse à quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait, je vous propose qu'on se fasse tous un taro, s'exclama Brian en rigolant.

- J'aurais plus proposé un strip poker, c'est un peu moins ringard, ajouta Sebastian. Et il y a plusieurs personnes ici que je me ferais un plaisir à voir à poil.

- Je n'ai jamais été dans une relation qui a duré plus de deux jours, déclara Blaine.

- Tu as été avec un mec deux jours sérieux ? Ouah un record ! s'exclama une fille que Kurt ne connaissait pas.

Tout le monde fut obligé de boire son verre. Kurt savait que Blaine ne voulait aucune relation sérieuse, il l'avait compris. Seulement, entendre Blaine avouer qu'il n'avait jamais eu une relation sérieuse de plus de deux jours l'avait plus que surpris et rendait les choses beaucoup plus concrètes. Blaine était un séducteur et rien de plus.

- Je n'ai jamais fait de fellation, déclara un autre garçon.

- Blaine tu peux boire la bouteille entière, rit Nick.

Kurt tourna la tête vers Blaine au moment où ce dernier la tourna dans sa direction. Quand Kurt but son verre, les yeux de Blaine le regardèrent plus intensément. Son regard envoya un long frisson dans tout le corps de Kurt. Son degré d'alcoolémie ne l'aidait pas du tout car il envoyait des images qui l'excitaient de plus en plus. Il baissa son verre et gesticula, mal à l'aise. Sebastian lui donna une tape dans le dos pour lui faire comprendre que ses genoux n'étaient pas un rehausseur et qu'il lui faisait plus mal qu'autre chose.

- C'est à ton tour sexy, sourit Blaine.

Kurt regarda tout le monde, ils attendaient tous qu'il sorte quelque chose. Il tourna de nouveau les yeux vers Blaine pour l'observer. _Mon dieu qu'il est sexy_, grogna-t-il intérieurement.

- Je n'ai jamais couché avec un mec dont je ne me rappelais plus le nom le lendemain, finit-il par dire, les yeux fixés sur Blaine.

Ce dernier, le regarda avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, avant de boire une gorgée de son verre. Plusieurs filles burent aussi mais Kurt en n'avait rien à faire.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu coucher avec Blaine Anderson, déclara Sarah en entrant dans leur jeu.

Blaine sourit à la question et regarda Kurt avec les sourcils levés en attendant sa réaction. Ce dernier n'hésita pas une seconde et but une gorgée de son verre. Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment, Blaine finit par se lécher les lèvres. Kurt n'en pouvait plus. Il savait très bien qu'il le provoquait. La tension sexuelle à ce moment même était palpable entre eux deux. Kurt avait du mal à contrôler son corps, il était certain que si il baissait les yeux vers son entrejambe il pourrait apercevoir la bosse qui se formait en dessous de son jean. Mais il ne lâcha pas le regard de Blaine. Enfin si, quand il sentit Sebastian qui buvait son verre derrière lui.

- Bébé, tu sais que ce n'est pas possible entre nous, charria Blaine en tournant finalement son regard vers Sebastian.

- Ta gueule Anderson, grogna ce dernier.

- Pourquoi tu n'as jamais couché avec lui si t'en as envie ? chuchota Kurt à Sebastian.

- Parce qu'il ne couche pas avec ses amis, râla ce dernier alors que le jeu avait recommencé.

- Ah bon, répondit simplement Kurt ne pouvant caché sa déception.

_C'est mal barré pour moi_, se dit-il.

- Je n'ai jamais hurlé sur un mec parce que je voulais qu'il me baise sur le champ, déclara une fille en riant tout en regardant son amie.

Cette dernière but son verre, comme d'autres, y comprit Sebastian. Les deux garçons qui avaient bu leurs verres pour dire qu'ils avaient embrassé Blaine, le firent aussi.

- Tu ne bois pas Blaine ? demanda Sarah en fronçant les sourcils.

- Nope, généralement c'est moi qu'on supplie, répondit-il simplement.

- C'est pas vrai, rit Nick. T'es vraiment grave !

- Quoi ? C'est pas de ma faute si on n'arrive pas à me résister, rétorqua Blaine en haussant les épaules.

Tandis que les deux amis étaient en train de parler, Kurt en profita pour boire en pensant qu'il passerait inaperçu. C'était vrai qu'il lui était arrivé de crier sur Lucas qui prenait trop son temps. Il chassa les images de sa tête pour se concentrer sur le jeu quand il vit que tout le monde le regardait.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu viens de boire, répondit Blaine en souriant.

- Ben ouais, dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente.

C'est après qu'il se rappela de pourquoi il avait bu. _Oh c'est pas vrai ..._

- Putain on en apprend sur toi ce soir le nouveau, rigola Brian.

Kurt se mit à rougir comme jamais et baissa les yeux, gêné. Pourquoi avait-il tant bu déjà ? Il ne se serait jamais engagé dans ce genre de jeu si il avait été dans son état normal. Et pourquoi faisait-il aussi chaud d'un seul coup ?

- Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, déclara Blaine en se levant. Kurt tu viens ?

Ce dernier le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait. En fait, il avait vraiment du mal à comprendre tout du premier coup, il avait bien trop bu pour ça.

- Blaine te demande si tu veux bien qu'il te fasse une pipe dans les chiottes du haut, déclara Sebastian en riant.

- Ferme-là Seb, grogna Kurt avant d'attraper la main de Blaine.

Bien sûr qu'il le voulait. Blaine serra sa main fermement dans la sienne et le tira en direction des escaliers. Le cœur de Kurt se mit à battre à tout rompre. Pourquoi était-il soudainement aussi nerveux ? Ils montèrent à l'étage, Blaine ne lui lâcha pas la main. Arrivé en haut, il l'attira au bout du couloir, finit par ouvrir une des portes et découvrit la salle de bain. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Blaine avait choisi cette pièce mais finalement Kurt comprit bien vite quand il entendit les bruits venant d'une des chambres. Il sentit Blaine tirer sa main un peu plus fort pour le faire entrer. Il ferma la porte à clé derrière lui et la seconde d'après, il plaqua Kurt contre le mur et se pressa contre lui. Il ne l'embrassa pas tout de suite et se contenta de poser ses mains sur ses hanches puis de coller son front contre le sien.

- Tu n'imagines même pas combien j'ai pensé à te faire ça depuis qu'on s'est appelés, murmura-t-il.

Kurt n'eut pas le temps de lui demander de quoi il parlait car dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase Blaine posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kurt ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il avait besoin de ça jusqu'à ce que ça arrive réellement. Il ne put que soupirer de soulagement. Ça n'avait rien du baiser qu'ils avaient partagé sur la plage le soir de son arrivée. Cette fois-ci Blaine semblait beaucoup plus sûr de lui, comme si il s'était retenu depuis bien trop longtemps pour faire une chose dont il avait vraiment envie. Leur baiser était passionné et il semblait apaiser la tension sexuelle que les deux avait senti depuis le début de la soirée. Car enfin, il pouvait s'embrasser comme ils le voulaient, ils pouvaient se toucher comme ils le désiraient. Quand la langue de Blaine se mêla à la sienne il ne put retenir un gémissement et il mit ses mains à l'arrière du cou de ce dernier afin de le presser un peu plus contre lui. Blaine l'embrassait avec tellement d'envie et de besoin que Kurt ne comprenait pas comment ils n'avaient pas craqué plus tôt dans la soirée.

Il sentit Blaine serrer plus fermement ses hanches et quelques secondes plus tard, il se sentit soulever et entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un moment, juste pour se découvrir un peu plus, pour apprécier la sensation que cela leur procurait. Puis Blaine se détacha de ses lèvres et descendit sa bouche le long de son cou pour commencer à lui suçoter sa peau. Il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à trouver l'endroit particulièrement sensible de Kurt qu'il suça un peu plus fort. Ce dernier gémissait encore plus fort, il le pressait contre lui avec ses bras et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière contre le mur afin de laisser à Blaine un meilleur accès.

Kurt était toujours plaqué contre le mur par le corps musclé de Blaine. D'ailleurs, Kurt voulait voir ses muscles de ses propres yeux. Il avait imaginé de nombreuses fois le torse de Blaine sans pour autant pouvoir le voir en vrai. Il agrippa le bas de son tee-shirt pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait qu'il l'enlève. Blaine sembla saisir l'envie de Kurt car il détacha ses lèvres de son cou. Il laissa Kurt de nouveau poser ses pieds sur le sol. Ce dernier lui enleva immédiatement son tee-shirt avec force et le balança par terre. Il baissa les yeux pour les poser sur le torse et les muscles clairement bien dessinés de Blaine.

- Merde, tu fais quoi pour avoir ça ? demanda-t-il en les touchant du bout de ses doigts.

- C'est un secret, murmura Blaine avec un sourire.

Un trait de poils se dessinait de son nombril et descendait plus bas, mais c'était caché par son short. Kurt se lécha les lèvres rien qu'à la pensée de ce qu'il y avait en dessous de ses vêtements. Blaine plaqua ses mains contre le mur, de chaque côté du visage de Kurt qui fut obligé de lever les yeux pour le regarder. Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes, le regard de Blaine le rassura. Il se sentait désiré, voulu et il se sentait bien. Des sentiments qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Il posa ses mains sur le torse de Blaine et commença à le caresser. Les yeux de ce dernier se fermèrent à la sensation, il ne fallut que quelques secondes de caresses pour que les lèvres de Blaine soient pressées contre les siennes. Blaine l'embrassa ensuite le long de la mâchoire, en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, descendit sa bouche de nouveau sur son cou. Il passa ensuite ses mains sous son tee-shirt et l'agrippa pour le lui enlever. Kurt paniqua littéralement. L'image de son torse marqué de cicatrices et de blessures lui vint à l'esprit. Il ne voulait pas que Blaine voit ça. Il était persuadé que si c'était le cas, il ne voudrait plus de lui et le laisserait comme ça, sauf que ça Kurt ne le supporterait pas.

- Non Blaine ... commença-t-il.

A peine ses mots furent sortis de sa bouche, que Blaine se sépara de lui et le regarda avec étonnement.

- Tu veux qu'on arrête là ? demanda-t-il.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! s'empressa de dire Kurt ce qui fit sourire Blaine.

Il rapprocha une nouvelle fois son corps du sien et le regarda en levant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Kurt ?

Son regard était tellement intense. Kurt avait tellement chaud. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un état second, l'excitation et l'alcool ne faisaient peut-être pas une bonne paire.

- Est-ce que ... tenta-t-il.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux.

- Est-ce qu'on peut juste ... Rester comme ça ? dit-il finalement.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille plus loin ?

- Si mais ...

_Putain comment je fais pour ne pas passer pour un débile maintenant ?_

- Je ...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je veux garder mon tee-shirt, dit-il simplement car il ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre autrement.

- Oh.

Il vit un regard de déception qui traversa les yeux de Blaine mais ce dernier finit par sourire.

- Ok, dit-il avant de s'attaquer de nouveau à son cou.

Kurt soupira de soulagement quand il vit que Blaine ne lui posa aucune question. Il recommença à gémir, parce qu'avec la bouche de Blaine qui lui faisait ce genre de choses, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il sentit Blaine qui mit ses mains au niveau du bouton de son jean. Il le défit tout en posant de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt pour l'embrasser fougueusement. La main de Blaine se glissa dans son sous-vêtement et lorsqu'elle toucha son érection, Kurt gémit plus bruyamment et sentit ses jambes trembler. Ça faisait un moment que personne ne l'avait touché de cette manière, lui-même n'avait voulut le faire depuis ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lucas. Et le simple toucher de la main de Blaine lui faisait déjà perdre le contrôle. Blaine sembla le comprendre parce qu'un grand sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Il attrapa chaque côté du jean de Kurt et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il laissa son regard glisser sur les longues jambes de Kurt et se mordit la lèvre.

- Putain Kurt, grogna-t-il quand il remonta les yeux vers son entrejambe et qu'il vit la bosse qui était clairement visible.

Il se mit à genoux devant Kurt qui sentit d'un seul coup une vague de chaleur le submerger, comprenant très bien ce qui l'attendait. Ses mains tremblaient, sa respiration fut coupée pendant quelques secondes.

- Kurt ? appela Blaine.

Kurt fut obligé de baisser le regard mais il fut incapable de sortir le moindre mot.

- Tu es toujours sûr de toi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Oui oui oui, fut tout ce que Kurt fut capable de répondre.

Il savait qu'il devait avoir l'impression d'être désespéré mais en même temps, c'était un peu son cas à ce moment là. Il vit un sourire se former sur les lèvres de Blaine et il avait envie de le frapper, de lui crier dessus que au lieu de sourire comme ça, qu'il fasse ce qu'il avait à faire. Blaine fit glisser cette fois son boxer jusqu'à ses chevilles et Kurt put enfin respirer quand son érection était libre de tout tissu qu'il la rendait douloureuse. Blaine posa les yeux sur son sexe et Kurt aurait pu trouver ça bizarre mais à ce moment là il trouvait ça horriblement sexy. Blaine leva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers Kurt et ce dernier eut un noeud à l'estomac. Il avait l'impression de voir que Blaine était affamé de lui, il y avait tellement de désir dans ses yeux que Kurt avait du mal à y croire.

- Blaine ... S'il te plait, gémit Kurt.

Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait besoin que Blaine fasse quelque chose. Ce dernier baissa de nouveau les yeux. Il posa un baiser sur l'extrémité de son sexe et rien qu'avec ce toucher, Kurt sentit monter en lui une vague de chaleur. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules nues de Blaine et enfonça ses ongles à l'intérieur, il risquait de laisser des marques à Blaine mais il s'en fichait, c'était sa punition pour lui faire subir une telle torture. Puis Blaine commença à jouer de sa langue. en léchant l'extrémité puis le long de son érection. Kurt déplaça ses mains dans les cheveux de Blaine et il donna des coups de hanches sans s'en rendre compte. Blaine leva sa main et la plaqua sur le ventre de Kurt, au-dessus de son tee shirt, pour le maintenir en place.

- Blaine fait quelque chose putain, grogna Kurt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse sexy ? sourit Blaine.

- Prends la dans ta putain de bouche, s'exclama-t-il.

Il fut choqué de ses mots, l'alcool jouant de ses mots mais il ne le regretta pas car quelques secondes plus tard, Blaine le prenait dans sa bouche et il poussa un long gémissement de contentement. La bouche de Blaine lui faisait tellement de bien qu'il était pratiquement sûr que ses jambes allaient le lâcher. Blaine commença des mouvements de va et vient avec sa bouche. Kurt entendit finalement le bruit d'une braguette s'ouvrir. Il baissa les yeux et vit Blaine mettre sa propre main dans son boxer. Il ferma les yeux et bascula de nouveau la tête contre le mur, gémissant à chaque fois que son sexe touchait le fond de la gorge de Blaine. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

- B...Blaine ...

- Mmmh ? marmonna ce dernier en levant les yeux.

Cette simple réponse envoya des vibrations dans le corps entier de Kurt qui tenta lui même d'entrer plus profondément dans la bouche de Blaine. Il agrippa ses boucles avec ses doigts et tira un peu dessus, ayant pour résultat les grognements de Blaine qui le faisaient entièrement vibrer. Kurt commençait à sentir la chaleur familière dans le bas de son ventre. Il se retint de toute ses forces et agrippa Blaine un peu plus fort. Il voulait que ce plaisir intense dur plus longtemps. Ça faisait tellement du bien de se sentir comme ça après les différents stades par lesquels il était passé. Il se sentait vivant, il se sentait désiré, c'était tellement bon.

- Blaine ... Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, tenta-t-il de le prévenir.

Blaine leva les yeux vers lui et Kurt sentit ses jambes trembler une nouvelle fois. Comment faisait Blaine pour être aussi sexy ? Il en n'avait aucune idée. Et c'était comme si il connaissait Kurt par coeur, il savait exactement ce que ce dernier aimait. Il posa ses mains sur les fesses de Kurt et le pressa un peu plus contre lui ce qui eut pour résultat que le sexe de Kurt s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa bouche. Blaine accéléra une nouvelle fois ses mouvements de bouche, il ne lâcha pas Kurt des yeux. Il avait le regard noir de désir, ses pupilles étaient dilatés et de savoir que c'était lui qui le rendait comme ça, Kurt ne put que gémir un peu plus fort.

- Blaine ... Je ... oooh ... Je vais ...

Il tira un peu sur les boucles de Blaine pour lui faire comprendre que son orgasme allait bientôt le submerger, mais ce dernier secoua la tête et lui fit comprendre par le regard le plus explicite possible qu'il voulait qu'il se libère dans sa bouche. Kurt ferma les yeux tandis tout devenait beaucoup trop à supporter. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux pour croiser le regard de Blaine. Il descendit ensuite ses yeux et vit que Blaine avait toujours sa main dans son sous-vêtement. D'ailleurs, Blaine grogna de nouveau autour de son sexe, envoyant encore une fois ces vibrations et s'en fut trop pour Kurt. La chaleur envahit son corps entier, sa vue se brouilla, ses jambes tremblèrent comme jamais. Il attrapa les épaules de Blaine pour se maintenir tandis qu'il gémissait son nom et que son orgasme le frappait. Il gémit tellement fort le nom de Blaine qu'il était pratiquement sûr que toutes les personnes à l'étage l'avaient entendu. Heureusement pour lui, la musique qu'il y avait en bas empêchait tout le monde de l'entendre sinon il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler. Il laissa tomber sa tête contre le mur derrière lui et tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le bras de Blaine s'agiter. Il comprit alors que le bouclé accélérait ses propres mouvements autour de son érection.

Il le regarda faire, il était tellement sexy que Kurt ne pouvait pas détourner le regard, c'était juste impossible. Blaine mordit sa lèvre et leva le regard vers Kurt. Son visage changea en une fraction de seconde et Kurt comprit qu'il se libérait. Il gémit le nom de Kurt plusieurs fois d'une voix roque et Kurt grogna face à la vue de Blaine ainsi. Il devait l'avouer, il était juste magnifique, beau et sexy à la fois et si il ne venait pas de se libérer à l'instant il savait que cette image l'aurait aidé.

Kurt se laissa glisser contre le mur pour s'asseoir. Blaine, après avoir repris ses esprits, s'assit à son tour aux côtés de Kurt. Ils restèrent comme ça silencieux, le temps de reprendre leurs esprits et de se remettre de leurs émotions. Kurt avait reçu de nombreuses fellations avec Lucas, mais celle là était de loin la meilleure qu'il ait vécu. Blaine avait un réel talent pour ça.

- Ça va ? lui demanda Blaine quand il le vit pensif.

- Oui oui, je ... J'essaye juste de me remettre.

Blaine s'approcha de lui et colla sa bouche contre son oreille.

- T'es en train de me comparer avec l'autre ? murmura-t-il.

Kurt tressaillit et frissonna. Blaine posa sa main sur sa cuisse et la caressa du bout des doigts.

- Et tu en es venu à quelle conclusion ? continua-t-il.

- Je ...

Kurt ferma les yeux de frustration. Il ne voulait pas perdre ses moyens ce n'était pas le moment.

_Forme une phrase compréhensible Kurt._

- Il ... Il a encore des choses à apprendre, dit-il en tentant de sourire.

Blaine explosa de rire.

- C'est ce qu'il me semblait, dit-il fièrement en se levant.

Il ramassa son tee-shirt et le remit. Il remonta aussi son jean et finit de se rhabiller. Kurt se leva et fit de même. Une fois qu'ils furent enfin prêts à quitter la salle de bain, Blaine lança un dernier clin d'oeil à Kurt qui rougit et il ouvrit la porte pour rejoindre tout le monde en bas.

Après cette petite escapade dans la salle de bain, Kurt rejoignit Sarah sur les canapés. Nick lui offrit un nouveau verre, il ne trouva pas le cran de refuser et le but. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il y avait dedans. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que c'était énormément alcoolisé. Après un moment, sa tête lui tournait énormément, il avait soif mais il voulait quelque chose sans alcool. Il prévint les autres et se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

- Alors elle était bonne ? demanda un garçon à son oreille tandis qu'il traversait le salon.

Quand il se retourna, il vit un des garçons qui avaient joué au jeu il y a un moment et qui, Kurt avait compris, était l'une des nombreuses conquêtes de Blaine.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il en continuant son chemin.

Sa tête lui tournait tellement qu'il dût prendre appuie contre les murs. Il entendait la voix du garçon au loin, comme si il était dans une sorte de bulle qui l'isolait.

- De la pipe que Anderson vient de te faire, répondit le garçon.

- Ce n'est pas de tes affaires, grogna Kurt.

- Aller, partage un peu. Je peux partager mes expériences avec lui aussi si tu veux.

- Ça va aller merci, rétorqua-t-il en entrant dans la cuisine pour se diriger vers le comptoir où les bouteilles étaient posées.

Il pensait que ce garçon allait le lâcher mais ce ne fut pas le cas, il le suivit.

- Ou alors il t'a sauté ? demanda-t-il.

Kurt ne répondit pas et se servit un verre de coca sans savoir que de l'alcool avait été ajouté dans la bouteille.

- T'es jaloux ou quoi ? soupira Kurt en buvant une gorgée de son verre. Ce n'est pas avec un mec comme Blaine qu'il faut être jaloux tu sais.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux de ce mec, je demande juste. Je m'intéresse tu vois. Et je me disais que vu que ça avait l'air d'être ton truc, peut-être qu'on pourrait s'offrir du bon temps tous les deux.

- Écoute ...

Kurt se tourna pour le regarder, il n'avait aucune idée de son nom, il ne le connaissait même pas.

- Jason, informa-t-il.

- Écoute Jason, reprit Kurt, ce que j'ai fait avec Blaine ne te regarde pas. Et j'ai eu ce qu'il me fallait pour ce soir c'est bon.

Kurt se tourna de nouveau pour lui tourner le dos et lui faire comprendre qu'ils avaient terminé leur discussion. Il porta de nouveau son verre jusqu'à ses lèvres, il avait tellement but ce soir qu'il ne remarqua même pas que le goût de son coca n'était pas habituel.

- T'es sûr de ça ? demanda Jason en se collant à lui.

Comme il était de dos à lui, c'est le sexe de Jason qui se pressa contre ses fesses et Kurt se sentit plaqué contre le comptoir. Les bras de Jason prenaient appuie de chaque côté de son corps. Il se rapprocha de son oreille.

- Parce que je peux te dire que ton petit cul m'attire énormément tu vois. Je suis sûr que tu aimerais que je te prenne là tout de suite.

Avec l'alcool qu'il avait maintenant dans le sang, Kurt ne trouva pas la force de repousser Jason. Il en n'était carrément incapable. Et puis ce qu'il faisait n'était pas si désagréable que ça, enfin c'était ce qui lui semblait.

- Je savais que t'étais du genre à te faire prendre par tout ceux qui te chauffent un peu, c'est bien le genre d'Anderson.

Il se pressa un peu plus contre lui et Kurt s'étonna à gémir un petit peu.

- Jason lâche-le tout de suite.

Il entendit la voix de Blaine au loin et sentit d'un coup la pression qu'il avait contre son corps disparaitre. Il se tourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait et vit Sarah et Blaine à la porte de la cuisine et Jason à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Anderson ? Un plan à trois ?

- Je veux que tu le laisses tranquille, il est complètement bourré.

- Moi je pense plutôt qu'il a l'air d'en redemander Blaine, répondit Jason en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ferme-là ou c'est moi qui vais te la faire fermer.

- En tout cas, tu as trouvé le jackpot, continua Jason. Il est tellement en manque qu'il serait prêt à se faire prendre une bite dans le cul par n'importe qui et n'importe où.

Kurt baissa les yeux, honteux de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se sentait tellement pathétique.

- Blaine laisse tomber.

Il leva les yeux pour voir que Sarah retenait Blaine qui était prêt à bondir sur Jason.

- Casse-toi Jason, grogna Sarah.

- Comme vous voudrez, dit-il en levant les bras en l'air.

- Pauvre con, s'énerva Blaine lorsqu'il fut sorti de la pièce.

- Kurt ça va ? s'inquiéta Sarah en s'approchant de lui.

- Oui oui, ça va. Merci pour ça ... Je sais plus ... Je sais plus trop ce que je fais, répondit Kurt au bord des larmes.

- C'est rien, assura Sarah en caressant sa joue tendrement. De toute façon il est vraiment tard, je vais dire à Jeff de virer tout le monde avant que ça tourne vraiment mal, déclara Sarah en quittant la cuisine. Blaine, qui était resté en retrait, se rapprocha de Kurt. Quand ce dernier croisa son regard, il baissa les yeux honteux.

- Je ne voulais pas coucher avec lui ... murmura-t-il. Je te promets que je ne voulais pas.

Blaine entoura son bras autour de lui et l'aida à s'asseoir sur une des chaises.

- Je sais Kurt, il a profité de ton état. Je suis désolé, répondit-il en enlevant les cheveux qui tombaient sur son front.

- Tous les mecs avec qui tu as couché sont comme ça ?

- Non, Jason c'est assez particulier.

- Pourquoi ?

- Rien d'intéressant.

- Tu peux me le dire je m'en rappellerai plus demain de toute façon.

- Il a insisté plusieurs fois pour que ça devienne plus sérieux entre nous et je l'ai rejeté à chaque fois.

- Et tu continues de coucher avec lui ?

- C'est lui qui vient, je ne vais pas dire non.

- Si, tu devrais parce qu'il a des sentiments pour toi et que ça lui fait plus de mal que de bien.

- Je t'ai pas encore dire que j'étais du genre connard ? rit Blaine.

- Blaine ... T'es pas un connard. T'es jeune et tu t'amuses.

- On va dire ça.

- J'ai la tête qui tourne ... soupira Kurt en laissant tomber ses bras sur la table pour mettre sa tête dessus.

- Tu me passes ton portable ? demanda Blaine.

Kurt n'eut même pas la force de demander pourquoi et lui passa.

**_A Holly:_**

_C'est Blaine, Kurt dort ici cette nuit, il n'est pas en état de rentrer, et je ne suis pas en état de le ramener. Bonne nuit !_

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? marmonna Kurt.

- J'ai envoyé un message à Holly pour la prévenir que tu dormais ici.

- Non ... Non, paniqua-t-il en se redressant. Il faut que je rentre dormir chez moi.

Il ne pouvait pas dormir ici, c'était juste impossible pour Kurt étant donné les nuits qu'il passait ces derniers temps. Blaine le prendrait pour un fou et ne voudrais plus le revoir.

- Je ne te laisse pas vraiment le choix sexy, sourit Blaine.

Kurt avait prévu de rentrer, il s'était dit en début de soirée qu'il ne devait en aucun cas dormir sur place. Sauf qu'à ce stade, il était incapable de marcher jusqu'à chez Holly. Blaine n'était pas du tout en état de l'accompagner ou de le conduire. Il était mal, vraiment mal.

- T'inquiète pas, tu seras chez toi demain matin sans souci.

Kurt n'eut pas la force d'argumenter. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il sentait ses paupières se fermer peu à peu.

Blaine observa Kurt qui semblait en pleine agonie. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qui le gênait tant dans le fait de dormir ici. Il finit par recevoir la réponse de Holly, une réponse assez étonnante qui sema l'inquiétude chez le bouclé.

**_De Holly:_**

_Ok. Kurt a des nuits assez agitées, ne prends pas peur s'il te plait. Bonne nuit à vous deux. _

Il n'eut pas le temps de poser des questions à Kurt, que Nick entra dans la cuisine.

- Moi et Sarah on prend la chambre d'amis, Jeff et une fille prennent sa chambre, comme il ne veut personne dans le lit de ses parents ça sera le canapé pour vous les mecs désolé, dit-il.

- Ça sera bon, pas grave. Je crois qu'au point où on en est on prendra tout, marmonna Blaine tandis que Kurt s'endormait déjà sur la table.

- Ok, bonne nuit, marmonna Nick dans sa barbe en quittant la pièce.

Sarah elle, entra de nouveau et vint aider Blaine à lever Kurt de sa chaise et à l'amener jusqu'au canapé. Blaine savait que c'était un canapé convertible mais il était incapable de le déplier. Ils assirent Kurt dessus et Sarah monta pour redescendre une minute plus tard avec les bras plein. Il sourit quand il vit que c'était une grande couverture et des coussins.

- Ca va aller ? demanda-t-elle à Blaine.

- Oui merci, répondit ce dernier en l'enlaçant.

Sarah lui sourit une dernière fois quand elle se sépara de lui. Elle embrassa Kurt sur le front, et monta à l'étage rejoindre Nick. Il s'assit de l'autre côté du canapé. Dormir assis n'était pas la meilleure position mais comme il l'avait dit à Nick, dans l'état où ils étaient tout leur allait. Il plaça un coussin entre la tête de Kurt et l'accoudoir, en prit un pour lui et étala la grande couverture sur eux. Il éteignit la petite lumière qui était sur le meuble à côté de lui et ferma les yeux. Il ne mit que quelques minutes à s'endormir.

Il avait l'impression de dormir que depuis quelques minutes quand il sentit quelqu'un trembler au dessus de lui. Il grogna de frustration. Normalement il couchait avec le garçon en question et s'en allait juste après. Si c'était chez lui, il le virait tout simplement. Alors pourquoi y avait-il quelqu'un avec lui alors qu'il dormait ? Il entendit gémir et ça le frappa soudainement. Kurt. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que le soleil commençait à illuminer la pièce. Kurt était allongé au dessus de lui, ils avaient surement dû changer de position dans la nuit. Il gémit une nouvelle fois quelque chose et Blaine sentit de nouveau tout son corps trembler au dessus de lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Le réveiller ? Le laisser se réveiller tout seul ? Il sentit Kurt s'agripper à son tee-shirt comme si sa vie en dépendait et s'en fut assez pour lui. Il se redressa légèrement et secoua l'épaule de Kurt.

- Kurt ... Kurt réveille toi, murmura-t-il doucement.

Il bougea plus rapidement l'épaule de Kurt qui se réveilla en sursaut et se recroquevilla à l'autre bout du canapé. Il avait du mal à respirer, ses yeux le regardaient apeurés, c'était comme si ce n'était pas la même personne et ça effraya Blaine au plus au point.

- Kurt ? appela-t-il tout doucement.

Mais il n'eut toujours aucune réaction de ce dernier qui semblait toujours aussi effrayé, comme si Blaine allait lui sauter dessus d'un moment à l'autre. L'image de Kurt aussi terrifié mit une boule à l'estomac de Blaine. Il se demanda alors de quoi pouvait-il être en train de rêver pour avoir aussi peur à son réveil.

- Kurt c'est moi ... C'est Blaine ... Tu as fait un cauchemar, tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

Soudainement, Kurt se tint le ventre en gémissant, Blaine pouvait voir ses yeux qui brillaient avec le peu de lumière du jour qui commençait à éclairer la pièce.

- Je ... pas ... respirer ... balbutia-t-il.

Blaine se leva du canapé pour se mettre en face de lui. Il se mit à genoux sur le sol et posa ses deux mains sur chacun des genoux de son ami.

- C'est rien, tu fais une crise de panique Kurt, il faut juste que tu respires. Fais comme moi.

Il exagéra sa respiration en inspirant et expirant plusieurs fois, Kurt finit par le suivre en gémisant de douleur.

- Ça va aller, respire Kurt ... Voilà comme ça, encouragea Blaine.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Kurt commençait tout doucement à reprendre sa respiration normalement.

- Ils ne ... Ils ne sont ... Pas ... Pas là ?

- Non, il n'y a que toi et moi, on est chez Jeff, les autres dorment en haut.

Blaine n'avait aucune idée qu'ils ne parlaient pas du reste de leurs amis. Un moment de silence passa, pendant lequel Blaine caressait les cuisses de Kurt avec la paume de sa main, en signe de réconfort et pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul.

- Viens avec moi, dit-il tout doucement en lui tendant la main pour l'inviter à se lever.

Kurt regarda sa main pendant quelques secondes et accepta de la prendre. Blaine l'aida à se lever. Il le tint par la taille et le mena jusqu'à la cuisine. Kurt s'assit sur une chaise et fixa le sol. Blaine lui servit un grand verre d'eau mais quand il se tourna pour le lui donner, Kurt fondit en larmes. Il tremblait non plus de peur mais parce que trop de larmes le submergeaient à la fois.

- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé ... je suis désolé, gémit-il.

- Hey hey Kurt calme-toi, répondit Blaine en posant le verre et en s'approchant de lui.

- Je suis désolé, pleura-t-il une nouvelle fois.

- Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être. Regarde-moi Kurt, dit-il en prenant le visage de Kurt entre ses mains. C'est rien. Tu as fait un cauchemar je suis là, tu n'es pas tout seul ok ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'ils me retrouvent.

Blaine le regarda avec de grands yeux, il n'avait aucune idée de quoi il parlait. Mais cette phrase l'effrayait énormément. Il espérait vraiment qu'il parlait des personnes de son rêve et pas de personnes réelles. Mais il n'avait aucune idée que les personnes de son rêve existaient réellement. Une question le trottait, de quoi Kurt avait-il put rêver pour sortir de son sommeil dans cet état ?

- Je ne veux pas ... murmura Kurt. J'ai ... Peur.

Blaine sentit son estomac se serrer. Ce n'était pas seulement une question de rupture. Quelque chose d'autre allait vraiment mal chez Kurt. Quelqu'un lui avait fait du mal mais d'une autre façon. Et Blaine se promit qu'il finirait par le découvrir. Mais pas maintenant. Les questions n'étaient vraiment pas les bienvenues à ce moment même. Pour l'instant, il lui suffisait de le rassurer.

- Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, tu m'entends ? assura-t-il. Personne Kurt.

Encore plus de larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Kurt. Blaine lâcha son visage et prit le verre qu'il avait préparé pour le lui donner. Kurt le prit et but doucement. Il faisait des pauses pour respirer et pour essuyer ses larmes. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il s'arrêta de trembler. Blaine pouvait voir qu'il avait les yeux qui se fermaient tout seul. Il finit par l'aider une nouvelle fois à se lever et le mena jusqu'au canapé. Il l'assit dessus et lui mit la couverture par dessus son corps. Ils s'assit à son tour, comme il l'avait fait la veille, à l'autre bout du canapé. Mais quand il leva les yeux, il vit Kurt trembler de nouveau et ne put résister plus longtemps. Il n'avait jamais fait ça mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Kurt dans cet état. Il se redressa et l'attira dans ses bras pour l'enlacer contre lui. Quand il sentait le corps de Kurt trembler un peu plus fort, il lui disait des mots rassurants à l'oreille jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Ce matin là, ce fut la première fois que Blaine s'endormit avec un garçon dans ses bras.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !  
N'hésitez pas pour les avis ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Bon j'avouerai que j'ai écrit et réécrit plusieurs fois un des passages de ce chapitre, il est assez important et je voulais vraiment qu'il soit le plus clair possible et que surtout qu'il fasse passer l'émotion que je veux. Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite au final mais bon, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez :)

Merci encore une fois à tous d'être là !

**justmoi59:** Oui c'est sûr que le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que leur relation va être compliquée ... :) Merciiii !

**camilleanderson:** Merciiiiiii ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise et j'ai hâte de savoir ton avis sur ce chapitre !

**MissKlaine:** C'est justement là que ça être compliqué, leur relation va être compliquée. Je ne peux pas dire qu'ils vont se mettre ensemble tout de suite parce que ce n'est pas le cas mais tu auras du Klaine ça c'est sûr ^^ Enfin bon, tu comprendras mieux en lisant la suite :P Merciiiii

**JusteGlee: **Merciiii :') ça me fait trop plaisir d'entendre ça ! Hahaha tu me fais trop rire j'adore xD Mais oui tu as raison de les détester en même temps c'est normal ! Pour Holly et Sarah j'aime vraiment bien ces personnages et je voulais des caractères différents de ceux dans Glee donc voilà :) Hoho tu as tout résumé, ça va être la merde xD En tout cas il va y avoir un peu plus de Sebastian dans ce chapitre donc tant mieux si il te fait rire ^^ Merciii pour ta review !

** Elisaa:** Merciii beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire :) N'hésite pas à continuer de me dire ce que tu en penses :)

**LoveKlaine24**: Heeey ! Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu ! Oui c'est sûr que ça va bien être quelque chose de plus qu'une simple histoire d'un soir, ça va être compliqué, enfin je te laisse découvrir ça avec les chapitres ;) Continue à me dire ce que tu en penses et mercii surtout !

**mmlabr:** Oui leur relation va être compliquée de toute façon ;) Bon si ton côté perverse a été servi c'est le plus important xD Pour Jason, ça je comprends que tu ne l'aimes pas, et tu continueras à ne pas l'aimer je pense ^^ Merciii ça me touche beaucoup :')

**Myanart:** Aaaaaahh merci ! J'avoue que les lemons c'est toujours un peu compliqué à écrire, surtout celui là parce que je ne devais pas oublié le malaise de Kurt et tout donc bon ... Mais je suis contente de voir qu'il a plu :D Pour le passé de Kurt, y'a un peu plus de détails dans ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas pour tes reviews ! :D

**littlemisscrisscolfer:** Hahahaha tu m'as fait trop rire xD Y'a pas de souci t'inquiètes pas ^^ T'es trooop chouuu merciiii ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise en tout cas :D Bisouuuuss

**clairepistache:** Heeeeyyyy ! Ouii je sais que c'est triste :/ Et c'est pas fini avec ce chapitre ... Mais bon, il faut apprendre du passé de Kurt et il n'est pas vraiment joyeux :( Franchement merci pour tout ce que tu me dis parce que c'est vraiment le plus important pour moi, arriver à faire passer l'émotion que je veux et j'ai toujours peur de ne pas réussir à faire ça. Donc quand tu me dis ça tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu me rassures :) Oui Kurt est vraiment fragile et il a traversé des moments vraiment difficiles donc c'est dur pour lui :/ Hahaha et pour le lemon on a la même passion xD On est des vraies perverses quoi :P Bref, un gros gros merci à toi pour tes reviews et tout ce que tu me dis à chaque fois :')

**KlainelovesForever:** Oui j'aime vraiment le personnage de Holly et le fait qu'elle soit là pour lui ! Et oui Sarah va être là pour eux et va être un vrai soutien ! Ooohhh merci pour Not Alone, c'est trop gentil ! Merci merci merci !**  
**

**Mylie**: Je comprends ... Y'a un autre passage qui ne va pas être bon pour ton coeur sensible dans ce chapitre :/ Désoléééé ! Haha Jason personne ne l'aime d'après ce que j'ai compris xD (mais bon normal quoi ^^) Mercii en tout cas ! Bisouuus

**Oiselu:** Je te laisse découvrir ça avec ce chapitre ;) Merciii beaucoup !

**klaine-stef:** J'aime les longues reviews donc il n'y a aucun souci pour le fait que tu sois bavarde xD C'est exactement ça, personne n'est au courant à part une personne (tu vas découvrir qui dans ce chapitre). Il vit ça tout seul, sans personne à qui en parler et c'est aussi pour ça que c'est autant difficile pour lui entre autre. Oui et voilà c'est comme ça que la relation de confiance va se créer entre Holly et Kurt, elle ne le brusque pas, elle est là pour lui, elle se soucie de lui, c'est tout ce que Kurt a besoin. Tu as tout compris, Blaine est normalement quelqu'un qui "reçoit" le plaisir et là c'est l'opposé qui s'est passé. Ça montre déjà que les choses sont différentes entre lui et Kurt. Il ne s'en rend pas encore compte mais ça ne va pas tarder :P Pour Lucas oui c'est un peu ça, mais je ne t'en dit pas plus tu le découvriras par toi même :D Pour la longueur des chapitres, je préfère en faire des longs donc tant mieux si ça te va ^^ Merciii pour tout ce que tu me dis, pour m'avoir fait une review si détaillée avec tes avis à chaque fois (j'adore ça^^) Bisouuus !

**CheesyKitten:** Hahaha je crois que tu as résumé les choses avec ta petite liste xD Je suis contente que ça continue de te plaire, j'espère que ça sera encore le cas avec la suite ! Franchement c'est plutôt à moi de te dire merciiii ! :')

**CocoGleek:** Oooohhh c'est super gentil ! Merci beaucouup ! :D

**carole97400:** Je voulais marquer le coup avec cette dernière phrase, vraiment montrer que sans que Blaine ne s'en rende vraiment compte, la relation qu'il construit avec Kurt est différente de celle dont il a l'habitude. Le Klaine viendra avec les chapitres ne t'en fait pas ;) Y'en a déjà pas mal dans celui là ^^

**Nastasia**: Meciiiii ! Oui c'est sûr que Kurt n'est pas dans un très bon état à la fin de ce chapitre ... :/ J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire !

**The Nymph' Chris:** Mais ouiiiiiii je te pardonne ! Même si bon y'a pas grand chose à pardonner xD. Bon tu aimes la violence et si tu es sadique, y'a un autre passage dans ce chapitre qui devrait te plaire ^^ Hahaha qui n'aime pas les lemons franchement :P (perverse que je suis surement pas moi ^^) Oooh pour Sebastian il y en a beaucoup plus dans ce chapitre, mais je ne pense pas que tu trouveras une raison de ne pas l'aimer dans ce qu'il y aura ^^ (après je peux me tromper :P) C'est vraiment adorable ce que tu m'as dit et ça me touche beaucoup ! Merciiiiiii

**MlleX:** Heey :) Ooh merci beaucoup ! Oui c'est ça, je qualifierai plus Blaine de séducteur que de Badboy dans cette fic ! Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, je déteste les chapitres courts aussi ! Moi c'est sûr que j'ai plus tendance à en faire des longs je trouve ça mieux ! Mercii beaucoup pour tout ce que tu me dis, les compliments et le reste, ça me touche beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire, n'hésite pas à me dire ton avis :P

**ImpossibleDontExist:** Merciiii ! Je suis contente de voir que l'idée te plait en tout cas, je voulais changer de l'ambiance lycée, Lima et tout donc c'était un risque ^^ Pour Jason je comprends que tu ne le sentes pas, vu ce qu'il s'est passé jusqu'à maintenant. Pour Sebastian, je te laisse juger, y'en a un peu plus dans ce chapitre :P Merciii pour ta review ! A bientôt ;)

**Lafolleduklaine:** Mais c'est pas graaaaveeeee ! Privilégié dans les deux sens, sans ta review je ne publie pas le chapitre point xD Vouiii je sais que c'est triste :( (et avec ce chapitre qui vient ce n'est pas terminé :/ ). Oui c'est sûr elle va avoir un rôle vraiment important et Kurt va avoir besoin d'elle. Elle ne le brusque pas, elle est là pour lui, bref ce dont Kurt a besoin !Et Sarah aussi, elle va être importante et elle va être aussi là pour Blaine. Parce que faut pas oublier que le petit coco il n'a pas l'habitude de ce genre de relation ^^ Les cheveux en rose ? Mariiiie fallait pas me tenter xD Et ouaiiiiis ^^ Ils en veulent tous les deux ces petits coquins :D Oh putain tu m'as tué "un tricot" hahahahahahahahahahahaha oh putain ! Mdrrrrrr mais ils vont être proche Seb et Kurt dans cette fic donc ça va me faire rire les réactions ^^ Mais t'arrête de vouloir te teindre de toutes les couleurs un peu xD Putain ben moi aussi je voudrais lui enlever son tee-shirt ... Et pas que ... Bon on va s'arrêter là, il a beau être presque minuit, nous sommes pas dans une conversation privée sur FB donc ... xD Mdrrrrrr j'adoore tu comptes les points pour le sexe maintenant ? héhéhé j'aime ! Pour tes idées sur les parents de Blaine, tu t'y approches un peu, je n'en dit pas plus tu verras par la suite héhé :P Merciiiiiiii ! Tes reviews me mettent toujours un énorme sourire aux lèvres ! MERCI

* * *

Quand Kurt se réveilla, il sentit que quelque chose était différent. Il n'était déjà pas dans son lit, ça c'était sûr. Il avait un mal de tête horrible et avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Mais c'était confortable alors à quoi bon ? Il bougea sa tête pour se trouver dans une position plus confortable mais il sentit immédiatement quelque chose qui lui chatouillait le nez. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux et comprit. Il était au dessus de Blaine, sa tête était réfugiée dans son cou et la chose qui lui chatouillait le nez était en fait une de ses boucles. Il baissa les yeux et vit que Blaine avait les bras entourés autour de lui. Pourquoi était-il dans ses bras ?

Il paniqua. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il paniqua. Il se releva en vitesse mais le regretta immédiatement. Il crut pendant quelques secondes qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes tellement ce geste brusque avait accentué son mal de tête. _Stupide gueule de bois_, se dit-il.

- Kurt ? appela Blaine d'une voix ensommeillée.

Ce dernier tourna la tête pour le regarder, il crut encore une fois qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes tellement Blaine était adorable comme ça. Il avait les yeux à moitié ouverts, ses boucles étaient en désordre et il le regardait inquiet. Comment était-ce possible de ressembler à ça au réveil ?

- Je me suis endormi sur toi, marmonna Kurt.

- Je sais, je t'y ai poussé en même temps, sourit Blaine en se redressant.

Il passa une main sur sa figure pour se réveiller. Il la passa ensuite dans ses boucles pour essayer de les réordonner. Il s'étira un bon coup, étendant ses bras en l'air puis il posa de nouveau son regard sur Kurt.

- Comment ça tu m'y as poussé ? demanda Kurt une fois que Blaine le regardait de nouveau. Je croyais que ce n'était pas ton truc tout ça ?

- Tu ... Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Quoi ?

Il baissa les yeux pour se regarder, non il était habillé, ils n'avaient rien fait de sexuel qu'il ne se rappelait pas. C'était déjà ça. Ah moins qu'il parle de ...

- Oh tu veux dire hier soir dans la salle de bain ? demanda-t-il. Je m'en rappelle Blaine, et ... Je ne le regrette pas t'inquiète pas.

Il rougissait maintenant, il leva les yeux vers Blaine pour voir sa réaction mais ce dernier le regardait seulement avec un regard triste.

- Blaine ?

- Kurt je te parle de cette nuit.

_Oh non ne me dis pas que ..._

- Tu as fait un cauchemar. Et ... Tu m'as fait vraiment peur ...

_Il ne va plus vouloir me voir ... Il doit me prendre pour un taré ... C'est pas vrai ...  
_

- Pourquoi ... Pourquoi je ne m'en rappelle pas ? demanda Kurt tout doucement.

- Parce que tu as beaucoup bu hier soir, et je pense que cette nuit tu n'étais pas réellement conscient.

Kurt fixa le sol et se recroquevilla sur lui même en remontant ses genoux pour les coller contre sa poitrine.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

- Kurt ... commença Blaine en se rapprochant de lui. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être désolé. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Mais je t'ai réveillé et ... Je sais comment je réagis quand je fais un cauchemar. Ça devait être insupportable et ...

- Kurt stop, coupa Blaine. Heureusement que j'étais là parce que je suis persuadé que tu aurais vraiment pété un câble si tu avais été tout seul.

_Je suis tout le temps tout seul pour gérer tout ça Blaine._

Au lieu de dire cela, Kurt se contenta de lui faire un léger sourire. Soudain quelque chose le frappa. Il leva les yeux pour regarder Blaine.

- Si je ne m'en rappelle pas ... Ça veut dire que je me suis rendormi après ?

- Ben oui, répondit Blaine comme si c'était évident.

Sauf que ça ne l'était pas du tout. Depuis qu'il lui était arrivé cette agression et qu'il avait commencé à faire ce cauchemar, Kurt n'avait jamais pu se rendormir après. Peu importe l'heure qu'il était, il n'avait jamais retrouvé le sommeil après ce cauchemar.

- Je ne me suis jamais rendormi après ce cauchemar, murmura-t-il.

- Attends ... Tu veux dire ... Ce n'était pas la première fois que tu te réveillais dans cet état ?

- Non, répondit simplement Kurt.

- Merde Kurt comment tu fais quand tu es tout seul ? T'avais complètement l'air paniqué tout à l'heure.

- Je fais avec. Comment j'ai fait pour me rendormir ?

- Eeuh ... marmonna Blaine gêné.

- J'ai fait ou dit quelque chose ? paniqua Kurt.

- Non non... T'étais juste dans ton coin en train de trembler. Tu étais tellement mal que je n'ai juste pas supporté de te voir comme ça. Je t'ai pris dans mes bras et je t'ai rassuré jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes.

Kurt le regarda les yeux écarquillés. Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas du tout dans les habitudes de Blaine d'agir comme ça. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas.

- Je croyais que tu détestais tenir les mecs avec qui tu couches dans tes bras ? remarqua-t-il.

- On n'a pas couché ensemble, sourit Blaine.

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire, répliqua Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel.

- On n'est peut-être pas obligé de trouver une raison. On va dire que j'ai fait une exception, t'es tellement sexy en même temps, comment veux-tu que je te résiste ? murmura Blaine à son oreille.

- Blaine ... grommela Kurt en réponse.

- Mmh ?

- Éloigne-toi de moi.

- Ok sexy, ok ... sourit Blaine en se reculant un peu sur le canapé.

- Ils sont où tous ? demanda-t-il quand il remarqua le silence pesant de la maison.

- Nick, Seb et Sarah sont rentrés chez eux et Jeff est parti au boulot.

- Et nous on est là ? Normal ? Alors que Jeff est parti ?

- Yep.

- Mais on n'est pas chez nous ! s'exclama Kurt en se levant soudainement. Et je n'ai même pas prévenu Holly que je ne rentrais pas hier soir !

- Je l'ai fait, répondit Blaine.

- Tu ...

- J'ai pris ton portable hier soir et je lui ai envoyé un message tout simplement.

- Merci, soupira Kurt.

- De rien, fallait bien la rassurer. Bon qu'est-ce que tu fais aujourd'hui sexy ?

- Je vais rentrer, me prendre une bonne douche et après je ne sais pas.

- Tu veux qu'on se voit ?

- Mmmmh je te le ferai savoir, répondit Kurt avec un clin d'oeil.

Il récupéra ses affaires, se tourna vers lui une dernière fois avant de partir.

- Merci pour ce que tu as fait Blaine.

Il vit un grand sourire se former sur les lèvres de Blaine. Quand il comprit comment ce dernier pouvait interpréter ses mots, vu l'épisode de la salle de bain, il les regretta immédiatement et ne put se retenir de rougir.

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire, marmonna-t-il finalement.

- Bien sûr, répondit Blaine avec un clin d'oeil.

Kurt poussa un long soupir en ayant tout de même le sourire aux lèvres, et il quitta la maison de Jeff.

**xxxxxx**

Comme prévu, Kurt rentra chez Holly juste après. Cette dernière était déjà partie au travail et lui avait laissé un mot avec son numéro de travail en cas de besoin. Il alla directement prendre une douche. Il resta un moment sous l'eau pour reprendre ses esprits et se sortir de toute cette gueule de bois. L'alcool n'était vraiment pas son fort.

Après ça, se sentant plus en forme, Kurt sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de sa taille puis il alla dans sa chambre pour trouver de quoi s'habiller. Il opta pour quelque chose de simple, s'habilla et se coiffa. Il entendit ensuite un chien aboyer. En temps normal, les chiens ça n'étaient pas forcément son truc et il les ignorait. Mais à ce moment là, il se rappela de sa rencontre avec Blaine sur la plage. Et c'était grâce à son chien qu'il l'avait rencontré. C'est ce qui le décida à traverser sa chambre jusqu'à la fenêtre. Dès que ces yeux se posèrent sur la plage, il resta bouche bé. Blaine était bien là, torse nu, avec Toby. Ils couraient tous les deux le long de la plage. Dès qu'il arrivait à un certain point, Blaine se mettait sur le sol pour faire des abdos et il se relevait pour faire le chemin en sens inverse.

Kurt ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là à contempler Blaine qui faisait du sport mais cela lui suffit pour que des idées lui envahissent la tête. _Merde_, grogna-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il lâcha le jeune garçon des yeux. Comme c'était lundi matin, la plage était pratiquement déserte, il y avait seulement quelques enfants qui jouaient au bord de l'eau et leurs grands parents qui les surveillaient. Soudainement, il vit Blaine tourner les yeux vers la maison et, sans réfléchir, il courra se cacher pour ne pas qu'il le voit. _Tu es pathétique Kurt, complètement pathétique_. Il resta couché sur son lit, attendant un moment avant de retourner à sa fenêtre. Mais quand il le fit, Blaine n'était plus là. Il grogna de frustration, quelques minutes de voyeurisme en plus ne lui auraient pas fait de mal.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Il courut dans les escaliers, s'arrêta devant la glace à l'entrée pour vérifier sa coiffure et ouvra l'air de rien. Ses yeux se posèrent directement sur le torse nu et musclé de Blaine. La transpiration mouillait sa peau et de petites gouttes dégoulinaient le long de son torse, en temps normal il trouvait ça dégoutant. Mais sur Blaine ... Il trouvait ça extrêmement sexy. Quand il remonta les yeux, il vit que ses boucles étaient désordonnées et mouillées. Kurt avait littéralement envie de lui sauter dessus. Et le sourire sur les lèvres de Blaine ne l'aidait vraiment pas.

- Hey ! s'exclama Kurt prenant un air étonné. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il avait tellement de mal à garder les yeux fixés sur le visage de Blaine quand un corps musclé l'appelait de cette façon.

- Kurt, rit Blaine.

- Mmh ?

- Je t'ai vu à la fenêtre tu sais, dit-il en souriant.

_Merde, merde, merde, merde !_

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je t'ai vu aussi disparaitre d'un seul coup quand tu as remarqué que je t'ai vu et j'ai trouvé ça adorable.

_Putain, putain, putain ! Oh la honte ...  
_

- Donc je me suis dit, continua Blaine, que je pourrais peut-être prendre ma douche ici.

Kurt le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés. Pour qui il se prenait à s'inviter ici pour prendre sa douche ? On ne s'invite pas chez les gens comme ça. Encore moins pour prendre une douche.

- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'allais t'inviter à la prendre avec moi sexy.

- T'es pas croyable.

- Hey c'est toi qui me matais par la fenêtre ! rit Blaine.

Il s'approcha de Kurt mais ce dernier fit un pas en arrière.

- J'ai déjà pris ma douche ne t'approche pas de moi avec ta peau toute gluante, dit-il fermement.

- T'en as envie Kurt. Je le sais.

- Va prendre une douche. Je t'attends dehors avec Toby, dit-il en montrant du doigt les escaliers.

- Mais ...

- Il n'y a pas de "mais" possible.

Il s'enleva du seuil de la porte pour laisser Blaine entrer.

- Tu n'es tellement pas drôle Hummel, grogna Blaine en entrant.

- T'aurais dû frapper à la porte de Jason, peut-être qu'il aurait bien voulu lui, répondit Kurt en faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Oh la ferme, soupira Blaine. Elle est où ta salle de bain ?

- Première porte à droite en haut des escaliers.

- Et ta chambre ?

- Blaine !

- Je rigolais, répondit Blaine en souriant avant de monter les escaliers.

Kurt soupira bruyamment et se plaqua contre la porte d'entrée en fermant les yeux. Il lui avait fallu toute la force du monde pour résister. Quand il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, Kurt vit Toby assis en face de lui qui le regardait impatient.

- Ah oui pardon, dit-il en souriant.

Il sortit de la maison, ferma la porte derrière lui et fit quelques pas sur la plage avant de s'asseoir. Toby courut chercher un coquillage qu'il ramena à Kurt pour jouer avec lui.  
Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, Blaine le rejoignit sur la plage et s'installa à côté de Kurt qui soupira bruyamment quand son regard se posa sur lui.

- Tu ne pouvais pas mettre un tee-shirt Blaine ?

- Je suis venu sans donc ...

Il laissa son regard se balader sur le corps de Kurt. Ce dernier était habillé simplement, contrairement aux deux soirs où Blaine l'avait vu. Il portait un jean clair, beaucoup moins serré que ceux qu'il avait déjà vu porter. Son tee-shirt noir faisait ressortir la couleur pâle de sa peau.

- Quoi ? sourit Kurt quand il sentit l'insistance du regard de Blaine.

- J'ai envie de toi, répondit ce dernier.

- Ça ne va pas de me sortir un truc comme ça d'un seul coup ?

- Tu regrettes ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir pas vrai ? marmonna Blaine en baissant les yeux. Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas quelque chose pour toi ...

- Tu veux bien arrêter 5 minutes ? Si je te parle encore aujourd'hui c'est que je ne regrette pas. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais rien de sérieux et je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis. Je ne veux pas de relation avec quelqu'un Blaine. Je ne veux pas être en couple. C'est tout.

Blaine le regarda pendant quelques secondes, comme si il essayait de lire en lui, de comprendre un peu mieux ce qu'il lui passait par la tête et Kurt détestait ça.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça Blaine.

- Donc tu ne verrais pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'on recommence ?

- Je vais devenir ton nouveau Jason ?

- Jason a des sentiments pour moi. C'est ton cas ? provoqua Blaine en souriant.

- Non ! Pas du tout. Et on ne se connait que depuis 3 jours. Même si je le voulais ça ne serait pas possible.

- Oh crois pas, si tu le voulais tu pourrais. Je suis irrésistible Hummel.

- Et les chevilles ça va ?

Blaine rit simplement et lui donna un petit coup d'épaule.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, dit-il finalement le sourire aux lèvres.

- On ne se connait à peine Blaine, on va pas se mettre à coucher ensemble alors que tu es pratiquement un étranger pour moi.

- Ça ne t'a pas dérangé quand tu me suppliais de te suc ...

- Blaine.

- Ok et si on apprend à se connaître ?

- Ça fait sonner ça comme si on allait se donner un rendez-vous ou truc du genre.

- Nope. Ici, maintenant. Je pose une question tu réponds et tu m'en poses une.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ... déclara Kurt en détournant le regard vers l'océan.

Il n'avait aucune envie de s'attarder sur des points de sa vie avec Blaine.

- On y va doucement, si on tombe sur des trucs que tu ne veux pas parler, on passe. Ok ?

Comment faisait-il pour le comprendre aussi vite ?

- Ok, dit-il finalement.

- Je commence !

- Ben voyons !

- Tu as des frères et soeurs ?

- C'est compliqué en fait.

- Comment ça ?

- Mon père s'est remarié, ma belle-mère avait déjà un fils Finn, et c'est en quelque sorte mon frère maintenant. Même si il n'y a aucun lien de sang qui nous unie.

- Et ta ...

- C'est mon tour, coupa Kurt. Tu fais quoi depuis que tu as eu ton diplôme ?

- Oh j'enchaine les petits boulots pas très intéressants. En ce moment je m'occupe des locations de planches de surf, planches à voile et tous les trucs du genre. C'est affilé à la boutique où Jeff bosse.

- Mais ...

- C'est à mon tour sexy, sourit Blaine.

- Ok ok vas-y.

- Tes parents sont divorcés ?

- Non ma mère est morte quand j'avais 8 ans. Un cancer.

- Oh. Merde Kurt je suis désolé ..

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, répondit tout simplement Kurt.

- Tu tiens le coup ?

- C'est dur. Elle me manque énormément. J'adore Carole, et j'aime mon père plus que tout au monde mais ... A certain moment j'aurais eu besoin de ma mère ... Ce qui fait le plus mal c'est que mes souvenirs d'elle sont de moins en moins clairs ... Avec le temps j'ai l'impression que ça s'efface et je ne supporte pas ça.

- C'est pas que ça s'efface Kurt, c'est juste que ta vie avance, tu vies de nouvelles choses, c'est tout.

Kurt haussa simplement les épaules en réponse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il venait de confier cela à Blaine mais il était heureux de voir que ce dernier pouvait discuter sérieusement.

- Et toi alors ta famille ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Oh ben moi le classique, un père, une mère et un frère Cooper. Que tu rencontreras surement un jour aussi. Il est normalement là à tous les concerts du groupe, la dernière fois c'était une exception il devait bosser.

- Il est comment ?

- Il est cool. C'est un tombeur, il fait craquer toutes les filles mais à côté de ça, c'est un mec en or sur qui tu peux compter. Je ne verrais pas ma vie sans lui en tout cas. Oh et on a pas mal de différence d'âge, il a 30 ans.

- Comme Holly, sourit Kurt.

Il vit le visage de Blaine s'illuminer et comprit tout de suite où il voulait en venir.

- Oh non non Blaine, n'y pense même pas ! Tu laisses Holly en dehors de tes magouilles avec ton frère.

- Mais il est gentil je t'assure !

- Il a beau être gentil c'est un Anderson et crois-moi ce n'est pas ce dont Holly a besoin.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?

- Que Holly cherche une relation sérieuse Blaine.

- Mmh. On verra quand ils se rencontreront, ça se trouve l'amour leur tombera dessus et on ne pourra rien contrôler, exagéra Blaine ce qui lui valu un coup de coude de la part de Kurt. Il est mannequin Kurt, je te jure qu'elle va craquer.

- Je m'en fiche.

- Bon on verra ça. C'est qui Lucas ?

Kurt perdit immédiatement son sourire. Son ventre se serra automatiquement. Il sentit son coeur battre plus fort et des images lui venir en tête.

- Mon ex, réussit-il à articuler.

C'était la première fois qu'il formulait ça à voix haute.

- Tu m'avais dit que si je ne voulais pas parler de certain trucs on pouvait passer? demanda-t-il en évitant le regard de Blaine.

- Ok, répondit ce dernier, voyant très bien le malaise de Kurt. A toi de me poser une question sexy.

- Tu ne voulais pas faire des études ?

- C'est pas forcément que j'en n'avais pas envie, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'argent pour.

- Mais tes parents ils ne peuvent pas t'aider à payer ?

- J'utilise mon Joker ? répondit Blaine avec un sourire sarcastique.

_Oh. _

- Désolé ... murmura Kurt.

- Hey non y'a pas de raison d'être désolé Kurt. C'est juste ... J'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant.

- Ok.

- Est-ce que tu accepterais que je t'enlève tous tes vêtements maintenant ? demanda Blaine en se tournant pour le regarder.

Kurt ne put se retenir de rire.

- C'est vraiment ta question ? dit-il finalement. C'est censé être des questions pour mieux se connaître.

- Je suis sérieux Kurt. Tu serais d'accord ?

Kurt le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas comment Blaine pouvait être sérieux en posant cette question. Et surtout comment cette question pouvait faire en sorte qu'il le connaisse mieux ... _Oh merde_, se dit-il en comprenant. Il faisait référence à la veille quand il n'avait pas voulu enlever son tee-shirt. Kurt baissa immédiatement les yeux, gêné et affreusement humilié d'un seul coup. Il avait qu'une envie, partir en courant.

- Blaine je ...

- Réponds à ma question Kurt.

Kurt ne releva pas les yeux. Une image de son ventre et des affreuses marques qui étaient dessus vint à son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas les montrer. C'était avouer sa faiblesse à tout le monde et c'était juste impossible pour lui. Surtout pas à Blaine parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il serait dégouté de lui et c'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin et envie.

- Kurt ?

La voix de Blaine le sortit de ses pensées et il tourna la tête pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il baissa immédiatement les yeux et tourna de nouveau la tête.

- Non, dit-il finalement.

- Il y a une raison précise pas vrai ?

Kurt hocha la tête. Il sentit les larmes monter aux yeux, il avait tellement honte de lui.

- Kurt regarde-moi.

Ce dernier secoua la tête. Non, il ne voulait pas regarder Blaine, il ne voulait pas voir la déception ou la pitié dans son regard. Mais il sentit les mains de Blaine sur ses joues. Il lui tourna doucement la tête afin que leurs regards se croisent.

- Je ne te jugerai pas, assura-t-il.

- Si. Crois-moi tu le feras.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Tu as vu pleins de mecs avant moi. Et si ils étaient tous comme Jason, crois-moi tu vas avoir peur.

Jason était un garçon musclé et fort qui n'avait probablement aucune difficulté à se défendre.

- Tu ne veux pas arrêter avec Jason 5 minutes ? soupira Blaine. On s'en fout de lui là tout de suite.

- Désolé, marmonna Kurt.

- Donc tu ne veux pas me dire _pourquoi_ ?

- C'est juste que ... ça me fait penser à quelque chose et je me sens humilié dès que je vois ça alors je ne suis surement pas prêt à ce quelqu'un le voit.

- Mais ...

- Hey les garçons !

Kurt et Blaine tournèrent la tête pour voir Sarah et Sebastian qui leur faisaient des signes au loin. Toby les reconnu sur le champ, il courut les rejoindre et leur faire la fête. Kurt avait envie de leur sauter dans les bras tellement il était heureux de les voir à ce moment là. Et à en juger par le visage de Blaine, il comprit que pour lui, c'était totalement le contraire.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? demanda Sebastian en s'allongeant de tout son long sur le sable une fois qu'il fut à leur hauteur.

- On discutait Seb, râla Blaine.

Blaine vit que Sarah, qui était toujours avec Toby au loin, avait un grand sac avec elle.

- Vous étiez là pour quoi en fait ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oh on voulait se faire un petit moment à la plage. C'est cool que vous soyez là, on se cale avec vous comme ça, répondit Sebastian.

Blaine était sur le point de répliquer quelque chose, leur dire que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment mais Kurt le coupa dans sa lancée.

- Oui c'est une bonne idée, dit-il avec enthousiasme.

Sarah arriva à leur hauteur et installa leurs affaires. Kurt rentra chez lui le temps de prendre ses affaires. Il était vraiment rassuré de voir qu'il avait évité la conversation qui allait suivre. Parce qu'il savait très bien que Blaine l'aurait fait craquer. Il y avait ce quelque chose chez lui qui faisait que Kurt savait qu'il pouvait se confier à lui et il détestait ça. Car la dernière fois qu'il avait fait complètement confiance à quelqu'un c'était Lucas et il l'avait complètement trahit et détruit. Il récupéra une serviette et mit son maillot de bain en gardant bien sûr son tee-shirt. Il prit un parasol qu'il y avait sur la terrasse et rejoignit les autres dehors. Sebastian, Sarah étaient déjà en maillot de bain, Blaine n'était plus là mais Toby était couché sur le sable.

- Il est où Blaine ? demanda-t-il quand il arriva à leur hauteur.

- Il est allé se changer et mettre un maillot, il habites qu'à deux minutes à pieds, expliqua Sarah.

Kurt installa le parasol et sa serviette.

- Pourquoi tu mets un parasol ? demanda Sebastian en fronçant les sourcils. Le principe de la plage c'est de bronzer.

- Ma peau ne sait pas ce que c'est que bronzer. Elle ne connait que cramer, grogna Kurt.

- T'es comme Edward en fait ?

- Edward ? répéta Kurt.

- Ouais, dans le film ! Twilight ! Tu fuis le soleil, rit Sebastian.

- Oh mon dieu, ne me compare pas à ça ...

Sebastian éclata de rire.

- T'es plus sexy que lui, t'inquiète pas bébé, répliqua-t-il.

- Seb ... râla Sarah qui semblait avoir l'habitude de cette attitude.

Quand à Kurt, il se contenta de rougir et de frapper Sebastian dans l'épaule. Blaine les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et s'installa sur la serviette de Kurt à juste quelques centimètres de lui.

- Tu n'as pas pris de serviette ? demanda Kurt en soupirant.

- Nope.

- Tu as fait exprès ?

- Yep, répondit Blaine avec un sourire.

Il fit basculer Kurt en position allongé sur sa serviette et se mit au dessus de lui. Leur corps étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre. Ce qui attirait le plus l'attention de Kurt c'était le regard intense de Blaine qui le fixait à ce moment là. Mais soudainement, il sentit un poids beaucoup plus gros sur lui et grogna. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Blaine avait sa tête dans le creux de son cou car Sebastian venait de se coucher au dessus de lui. Il écrasait Blaine qui lui-même écrasait Kurt. Sarah elle, était morte de rire. Elle sortit immédiatement son portable pour prendre une photo.

- Seb casse-toi ! grogna Blaine.

Son souffle chaud caressa la peau du cou de Kurt qui fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir ce genre d'envie. Mais peu à peu, le poids des deux garçons appuyaient de plus en plus sur ses blessures au torse. Il ferma les yeux, retenant le plus possible les larmes de douleur qui le menaçaient.

_Ce n'est pas le moment Kurt, ce n'est pas le moment._

- Seb j'te jure que tu vas le regretter si tu bouges pas ton cul sur le champ ! menaça une nouvelle fois Blaine.

Kurt sentit Blaine grommeler quelque chose, mais aussi vite qu'il était apparu, le poids de Sebastian disparu, de même que celui de Blaine quelques secondes plus tard. Kurt reprit sa respiration et se redressa. Il vit au loin Blaine courir après Sebastian jusque dans l'eau.

- Seb a pincé les fesses de Blaine, expliqua Sarah. Je reviens ! s'exclama-t-elle en courant dans l'eau les rejoindre.

Kurt passa sa main sur son ventre et soupira. Il se sentait déjà un peu mieux. Il leva les yeux vers l'océan et ne put se retenir de rire à cause de ce qu'il s'y passait. Sarah se jeta sur le dos de Sebastian. Ce dernier essayait de se défendre de Blaine qui tentait de le couler. Ça se termina en une grande bataille de qui allait couler qui en premier. Sarah se fit couler plusieurs fois par les deux garçons. Blaine lui, une ou deux fois par Sebastian et ce dernier avec les forces assemblées de ses deux amis, se fit couler une fois. Kurt avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres et trouvait ce moment adorable.

- Kuuuuurt viens m'aider ! hurla Sarah.

- Je suis mieux à vous regarder moi ! cria Kurt en retour.

Il vit Blaine lever la tête à ses mots et même au loin leurs regards se croisèrent. Il dit quelque chose à Sebastian et se hâta de sortir de l'eau. Il courut sur le sable jusqu'à Kurt. Dès qu'il fut à sa hauteur, il se baissa et l'obligea à se coucher pour se mettre au dessus de lui.

- Blaine t'es trempé ! s'exclama Kurt en sentant son tee-shirt se mouiller.

- Je sais. Viens avec nous.

- Non.

- Je t'y emmène.

- Blaine non s'il te plait je ne veux pas enlever mon ...

- Qui t'a dit qu' il y avait besoin de ça ? murmura Blaine contre ses lèvres.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qui suivit. Blaine pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser passionné. Kurt ne put que répondre à ça. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Blaine, à l'arrière de son cou et se pressa contre lui. Blaine en profita pour entourer ses bras autour de lui. Kurt se sentit soulevé d'un seul coup et détacha ses lèvres de Blaine.

- Qu'est-ce que ... commença-t-il.

- Je fais ce que je voulais, coupa Blaine.

Il tenait Kurt dans ses bras et ce dernier fut obligé d'entourer ses bras autour de ses épaules.

- Ne fais pas ça Blaine. Tu ... Non !

Il marchait à grande vitesse sur la plage en direction de l'eau.

- Je savais que tu mourais d'envie de m'embrasser Kurt.

Kurt rougit à ses mots et quand Blaine atteint l'eau, il réfugia sa tête dans son cou et grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, appréhendant le moment où il serait jeté dans l'eau. Ce qui fut le cas quelques secondes plus tard, Blaine le laissa tomber dans l'océan d'un seul coup.

- T'es fou Blaine ! T'aurais pu lui laisser le temps d'enlever son tee-shirt ! s'écria Sarah.

- C'est plus drôle comme ça ! répondit Blaine en faisant un clin d'oeil à Kurt.

Et sans qu'il s'y attende, Kurt se sentit soulever dans les airs par Sebastian qui le jeta une nouvelle fois dans l'eau.

- Je vous déteste ! hurla-t-il en éclaboussant de toutes ses forces Sebastian.

Quand il s'arrêta, il vit Sarah qui lui fit un petit signe de tête vers Blaine. Il se contenta de lui sourire pour donner son accord. Ils se jetèrent tous les deux sur lui d'un seul coup. Ce dernier pris de court tomba en arrière dans l'eau et coula sous le poids de Kurt et Sarah qui étaient morts de rire. Cela continua pendant un long moment. Kurt n'arrivait pas à se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait autant rigolé et qu'il s'était autant amusé. Ça faisait un long moment, un très long moment même.

Un moment plus tard, Kurt et Sebastian sortirent de l'eau et laissèrent Sarah et Blaine qui discutaient. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur leurs serviettes. Kurt se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise avec le tee-shirt mouillé qui lui collait à la peau. Il prévint Sebastian qu'il allait se changer et rentra dans la maison qui n'était qu'à quelques pas de là où ils étaient installés. Kurt alla chercher un tee-shirt dans sa chambre et descendit pour mettre celui qui était mouillé directement dans la machine. Se rendant compte qu'il avait toujours le torse complètement humide, Kurt voulu remonter dans sa chambre mais ne s'attendait pas à ce qui se passa. Quand il arriva dans le salon, Sebastian entra d'un seul coup.

- T'aurais pas une bouteille d' ... Putain Kurt qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il était rentré à une vitesse, et Kurt ne s'y attendait tellement pas qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de remettre le tee-shirt pour couvrir son torse marqué de blessures. Et les yeux de Sebastian s'étaient posés directement dessus. Il regardait ses blessures avec stupeur, les yeux écarquillés.

- Kurt ...

- Ne dis rien s'il te plait, gémit Kurt en fermant les yeux pour se reprendre. Je ... Juste ne dis rien et fais comme si tu n'avais rien vu.

Il ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard pour voir que Sebastian s'était rapproché de lui. Il le regardait d'une façon inquiète et Kurt n'avait qu'une envie: fuir le plus loin possible.

- Il est au courant Blaine ?

- Quoi ?

- De ce que tu as, il est au courant ?

- Non ... murmura Kurt.

- Je croyais que tous les deux vous aviez tiré votre coup ?

Quand Kurt leva les yeux vers Sebastian pour paraitre offensé, il vit que ce dernier souriait et cela ne pu que le détendre.

- T'es con, marmonna Kurt en le frappant légèrement à l'épaule.

- Kurt écoute, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé, ce n'est pas mon genre de laisser les gens pleurer sur mon épaule, je suis plus du genre à les faire pleurer ou à les baiser ...

- Seb !

- Pardon, bref, je pense qu'il faudrait que tu en parles à Blaine.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que vous êtes amis. Enfin je sais pas trop comment vous appelez ça tous les deux, étant donné que des amis ne couchent pas ensemble mais ...

- On n'a pas couché ensemble.

- Ouais mais il t'a taillé une pipe.

- Tais-toi, finit par sourire Kurt.

- Tu sais, étant ami avec Blaine, je sais que si j'ai besoin de parler je peux aller le voir. Il n'est pas du genre à juger, il est du genre à t'écouter et à te conseiller. Si tu as peur qu'il ne te voit plus de la même façon après ne t'inquiètes pas ça sera pas le cas.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

- Parce que même avec ces blessures, je te trouve toujours extrêmement sexy. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ce ne soit pas le cas de Blaine.

- Tu crois ? murmura d'une petite voix Kurt sans aucune confiance.

- Bien sûr que oui Kurt. Aller viens là, dit-il en tendant ses bras.

Kurt hésita quelques secondes avant de se réfugier dans les bras de Sebastian. Il était étonné de ce qu'il faisait. Mais de toute façon, tout était différent ici, les personnes étaient différentes, son attitude était différente. Et tout cela lui faisait un bien fou.

- Et pour ton beau cul, je peux même faire un effort et t'écouter te confier si tu as besoin, déclara Sebastian.

Kurt ne put se retenir de rire et le repoussa loin de lui.

- T'es vraiment trop con ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Je sais, je sais.

- Merci, dit finalement Kurt.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour la façon dont tu as réagis. Pour ne pas me poser de questions. Je t'avouerai que j'étais loin de m'imaginer que la première personne qui verrait ça serait toi, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Attends un peu ... Tu veux dire que personne n'est au courant ? s'étonna Sebastian. Même pas tes parents ?

Kurt secoua la tête en baissant les yeux.

- Kurt ... C'est quelque chose de sérieux. Tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi, soupira Sebastian d'un air sérieux.

- Je peux pas ... gémit Kurt au bord des larmes.

- Ok. Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas déjà faire une chose qui te fera du bien. Tu vas en parler à Blaine. Parce que toi et lui vous êtes proche et que tu as besoin de te confier. Tu vas tout lui raconter et à partir de là vous verrez tous les deux.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec lui. C'est que moi.

- Je sais. Mais une fois que Blaine serra au courant, il ne te laissera plus traverser ça seul. Crois-moi.

Kurt soupira et sécha ses larmes qui avait commencé de couler. Sebastian, comprenant que Kurt avait eu assez de réflexions, décida de changer de sujet en priant pour que Kurt mette Blaine au courant. Car Blaine saurait beaucoup mieux comment gérer la situation. Sebastian n'était pas vraiment doué pour ce genre de choses.

- Bon j'étais venu chercher une bouteille d'eau Hummel. Tu as ça ici ?

- Dans le frigo ! Je reviens.

Kurt monta rapidement dans la salle de bain se sécher et mettre son tee-shirt. Il resta quelques minutes enfermé dans la salle de bain pour se reprendre, pour tenter de cacher l'émotion qui le submergeait. Quand il descendit il fut étonné de voir que Sebastian l'avait attendu. Ils retournèrent tous les deux sur la plage. Entre temps, Sarah et Blaine étaient sortis de l'eau et s'étaient installés sur leurs serviettes, enfin pour Blaine c'était sur la serviette de Kurt. Quand le bouclé les vit arriver, il ne put que lancer un grand sourire à Kurt qui s'installa à ses côtés. Blaine lui avait laissé une place sur la serviette. Kurt prit une grande inspiration avant de se rapprocher de lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. Sebastian était en train d'écouter Sarah qui râlait sur ses coups de soleil mais ne manqua tout de même pas l'échange entre ses deux amis.

- On peut se voir ce soir ? demanda Kurt à Blaine.

- Bien sûr sexy, répondit Blaine en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Sebastian avait envie de crier de soulagement. Car une chose était sûr, il était incapable de garder un tel poids sur ses épaules. Et il préférait que Kurt se confit à Blaine.

Blaine fut obligé de partir peu de temps après car il travaillait l'après-midi. Sarah et Sebastian invitèrent Kurt à passer le reste de la journée avec eux et ce dernier accepta sans broncher. Il fut reconnaissant envers Sebastian qui ne mentionna pas une seule fois ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Ils rencontrèrent plusieurs de leurs amis mais à chaque fois, Sarah et Sebastian le présentaient et faisaient comme si Kurt était un ami de longue date, ne le laissant jamais de côté ou quoique ce soit.

En fin d'après-midi, Kurt rentra et raconta sa soirée de la veille et sa journée à Holly qui venait tout juste de rentrer, mais il préféra ne pas s'attarder sur les détails. Même si cette dernière le questionnait du regard "Alors vous l'avez fait ?" Kurt voulait garder cette part là pour lui. Après tout, même si il avait tendance à l'oublier, Holly était la soeur de Carole, c'était une adulte qui n'avait pas besoin d'entendre tous les détails de sa vie sexuelle. Sauf que quand elle lui posa la question fatidique "Et il te plait physiquement ?" Kurt ne put que rougir et elle comprit tout de suite. IL ne tenu pas longtemps face à l'insistance de Holly et finit par lui raconter ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé la veille. Il lui indiqua aussi qu'ils passaient la soirée tous les deux et Holly lui précisa qu'elle ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce qu'il dorme ici. Décidément elle n'avait rien des adultes donc Kurt avait l'habitude.

Le soir même, après le repas, que Kurt avait tenté d'éviter mais dont Holly n'avait pas laissé passer, Blaine sonna à la porte. Holly se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir avant même que Kurt ne puisse faire quoique ce soit.

- Blaine ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Blaine la salua à son tour et Kurt fit son entrée dans le salon. Ils sortirent tous les deux sur la plage. Le ciel était encore un petit peu clair même si le soleil s'était couché. Kurt vit que Toby était là puisqu'il était déjà en train de jouer dans le sable. Ils se posèrent environ au même endroit que le matin même.

- Alors cet après-midi de travail ? demanda Kurt une fois qu'ils furent installés.

- Très chiant. J'ai eu des clients touristes insupportables mais bon je dois faire avec. Et toi alors ? Avec Seb et Sarah ?

- Ça s'est bien passé. Ils sont super sympa avec moi.

- Cool !

Il eut un petit moment de silence. Chacun de son côté remarqua que passer une soirée comme ça au bord de la plage, que tous les deux, ressemblait beaucoup trop à un rendez-vous. Mais ils préfèraient ignorer cette idée, tous les deux n'étaient pas du tout prêts à franchir ce pas. Blaine commençait vraiment à être mal à l'aise et il détestait ça. Il ne se sentait jamais mal avec un garçon. Pourquoi ça lui faisait ça d'un seul coup ?

- J'arrête pas de penser à hier soir et à combien j'ai envie de te refaire gémir comme ça tu sais, déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment.

_Là je te reconnais, c'est beaucoup mieux, _se dit-il en reprenant confiance._  
_

Kurt tourna la tête vers lui avec des yeux écarquillés. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de réflexion.

- Je crois que je ne m'habituerai jamais à tes grandes phrases, dit-il finalement en souriant.

- Oh tu verras, tu finiras par t'y habituer !

- Blaine ?

- Mmh ?

- Tu m'as bien dit qu'avant tout tu voulais qu'on soit amis pas vrai ?

- Oui ?

- Tu ... Tu ne veux pas qu'on rentre ?

- Rentrez où ?

- Chez moi. Qu'on aille dans ma chambre. Je ... Je voudrais te parler d'un truc. Et je préfère le faire avant qu'il se passe quoique ce soit comme hier soir.

- Oh ! Ok pas de souci. Par contre pour Toby ?

- Oh tu peux l'amener, Holly sera comme une folle elle adore les chiens !

- Cool ! Toby ! Viens mon gros ! appela Blaine.

Une fois que le chien rejoignit Kurt et Blaine, ils rentrèrent donc dans la maison. Ils laissèrent Toby avec une Holly gaga et montèrent dans la chambre de Kurt. Blaine remarqua tout de suite la tension de son ami.

- Allonge-toi, ordonna-t-il.

- Pardon ?

- Allonge-toi sur ton lit.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus directement Kurt, rit Blaine. Non pas que j'en n'ai pas envie ok, mais on n'est pas là pour ça donc ... Allonge-toi, ça te détendra.

Kurt le regarda quelques secondes du bout de la chambre puis se décida à l'écouter et vint se coucher de tout son long sur son lit. Il sentit alors Blaine qui faisait de même à côté de lui.

- C'est bizarre, grogna Kurt. On se connait à peine et tu es dans mon lit.

- On se connait à peine et j'avais ta queue dans ma bouche hier.

- Blaine ! s'exclama Kurt choqué.

- Quoi ? Fais pas ton étonné tu en redemandais.

- Oh la ferme !

Il eut un silence confortable pendant quelques minutes avant que Blaine le rompe.

- Bon ... Tu voulais visiblement qu'on joue la carte ami ce soir. Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

- Est-ce que si je te confie quelque chose d'important à propos de moi, tu pourras le faire aussi à propos de toi ? demanda Kurt en fixant le plafond.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si je te le dis tu vas me haïr et partir pour ne plus jamais me parler.

- Kurt. Il m'en faudrait vraiment beaucoup pour que je fasse ça. Pourquoi tu veux un truc sur moi en échange ?

- Parce que si un jour tu décides de te venger de moi pour des raisons que j'ignore et déballer tout ce que je suis sur le point de te dire, j'aurais aussi quelque chose contre toi.

- Attends ...

Blaine se redressa de façon à pouvoir voir Kurt.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais me venger de toi ?

- On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut arriver Blaine. Tu vas peut-être me haïr un jour et vouloir tout déballer à tout le monde histoire de me faire du mal et dans ces cas là ...

- Tu te rends compte que c'est horrible de parler comme ça ? dit soudainement Blaine.

- Je sais je ...

- Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas juste confiance et me dis ce qui te tracasse comme ça ?

- Confiance ? Te faire confiance ? déclara Kurt avec un rire moqueur. Je ne suis pas du genre à donner ma confiance à quelqu'un que je connais depuis à peine 4 jours.

- C'est toi qui veut me parler de certains trucs Kurt ! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi moi j'aurais à te dire des trucs personnels alors que je ne le veux pas forcément !

- Tu sais quoi ? Laisse-tomber ! Oublie tout ça, s'énerva Kurt en se redressant.

- Kurt arrête ça.

- Arrêter quoi ?

- De t'énerver comme ça.

- Je ne suis pas mmmmpphhh ...

Kurt fut coupé par les lèvres de Blaine qui s'écrasèrent contre les siennes. Il l'embrassa avec tellement de passion qu'il bascula en position allongé sur le lit avec Blaine au dessus de lui.

- Tu te détends maintenant ? murmura Blaine à son oreille.

- Tu m'énerves, grogna Kurt.

- Non je t'excite c'est pas la même chose.

- Blaiine, grogna Kurt tandis que ce dernier commençait à lui suçoter le cou.

Blaine s'agrippa à son tee-shirt pour lui remonter et c'est ainsi que ça frappa Kurt. Il était venu ici dans un but particulier.

- Blaine ... Blaine arrête, supplia Kurt. Ne fais pas ça.

- Je sais pourquoi tu me dis d'arrêter Kurt, répondit Blaine en collant son front au sien. C'est parce que tu ne veux pas que je vois ce qu'il y a là-dessous, dit-il en passant ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Kurt.

Un vent de panique le traversa. Blaine ne pouvait pas voir sans savoir l'histoire. Il ne pouvait pas voir ça et ... Il le sentit remonter son tee-shirt. Il se figea littéralement en fermant les yeux. La main de Blaine caressa le bas de son ventre du bout des doigts et Kurt sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- J'ai juste qu'une seule chose à dire, déclara Blaine.

Kurt sentit son souffle se couper. Il ne trouva pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Il n'avait la force de rien. Il était seulement terrifié de la réaction que Blaine allait avoir.

- Si je croise un jour la ou les personnes qui t'ont fait ça, ils ne s'en sortiront pas vivant.

Blaine continuait de le caresser tendrement, Kurt ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de Blaine. Ce dernier n'avait rien de ce qu'il pensait y trouver. Il n'y avait pas de la pitié ou du dégoût. Ses yeux brillaient, Blaine avait mal autant que Kurt à ce moment là. C'est ainsi que Kurt ne put retenir ses larmes. Il détestait le fait de ne pouvoir se retenir comme ça, mais là il avait besoin de craquer.

- Kurt respire, murmura Blaine en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

- Je suis désolé ... murmura-t-il entre ses sanglots.

Blaine ferma les yeux, respira un bon coup. Il devait prendre sur lui car Kurt avait besoin de lui à ce moment même. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux pour voir que Kurt tremblait. Ses yeux étaient fermés et Blaine savait qu'il était en train de revivre l'enfer qu'il avait vécu. Il se redressa et entoura ses bras autour de lui pour le soulever et l'installer dans ses bras. Kurt était alors assis sur les jambes de Blaine, sa tête était dans son cou. Les bras de Blaine l'entouraient autour de sa taille et le serrait contre lui d'une manière rassurante. Les pleurs de Kurt se calmèrent un peu, il profitait simplement des bras de Blaine en gardant les yeux fermés.

Après ce qu'il sembla une éternité, Blaine rompit le silence.

- Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile, mais il faut que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé sexy, murmura Blaine d'une voix rassurante.

Le fait que Blaine continue de l'appeler comme ça même après ce qu'il avait vu, mit un nœud au ventre de Kurt.

- J'ai honte de ce qu'il s'est passé, chuchota-t-il dans son cou.

- Je sais. Même si tu n'as aucune honte à avoir.

- Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé ...

- Non mais je sais que tu n'as aucune honte à avoir.

- Je ne l'ai dit à personne.

- Personne n'est au courant ? demanda Blaine en caressant le dos de Kurt tendrement.

- Jusqu'à cet après-midi non. Sebastian a tout vu tout à l'heure quand je suis rentré me changer. C'est lui qui a insisté pour que je te le dise.

- Tu lui as raconté ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Non.

Il eut un nouveau moment de silence, pendant lequel Blaine attendait avec appréhension que Kurt raconte ce qu'il s'était passé. Kurt lui de son côté attendait le moment où il serait prêt à se confier pour la première fois. Il était soulagé du fait que Blaine ne le pousse pas et lui laisse le temps qu'il fallait. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand Kurt se décida enfin. Il se sépara de Blaine qui le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait besoin de mettre de la distance entre eux. Il s'assit sur le lit en face de lui et regarda ses mains avant de commencer.

- Je ... Je venais de me séparer de Lucas depuis un peu près une semaine. Je ... Je n'avais plus de vie, je passais mon temps dans ma chambre, sous ma couette à pleurer. Je ne voyais plus personne, enfin j'étais vraiment mal. Un soir j'en pouvais plus, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, il n'arrêtait pas de m'appeler j'ai juste cru que j'allais péter un câble ... Du coup je suis sorti sans prévenir personne, c'était tard la dans la nuit. Mon père et Carole dormaient déjà et Finn dormait chez Rachel sa petite-amie.

Kurt s'arrêta quelques secondes, son esprit replongea dans cette nuit d'horreur. Cette nuit qui entait tous ses cauchemars. Il remonta ses genoux jusqu'à sa poitrine et entoura ses bras autour comme si il tentait de se protéger.

- Je me faisais souvent harceler au lycée parce que j'étais différent, parce que je suis différent. Et cette nuit là, j'ai croisé plusieurs mecs de mon lycée, ils revenaient d'une soirée. Ils étaient complètement bourrés et ... J'ai voulu les éviter mais ils étaient juste en face de moi. Je ... Je leur ai demandé de me laisser tranquille mais y'en a un qui m'a dit qu'ils allaient faire tout le contraire.

Il sentit de nouveau son corps trembler. C'était terrifiant de sortir les mots, de décrire tout ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était comme si il revivait l'horreur de ce moment. Blaine s'était à son tour redressé et le regardait, il l'encourageait à continuer mais il n'osa pas le toucher, sachant très bien que c'était la dernière chose dont Kurt avait besoin à ce moment même.

- Il ... Il m'a attrapé par le col de mon tee-shirt en me disant qu'il avait attendu de tomber sur moi en dehors du lycée depuis longtemps. Je lui ai demandé de me lâcher et il l'a fait. J'ai pas vraiment compris sur le coup mais après je ne me suis pas posé plus de questions et j'ai voulu faire demi-tour. C'est ... C'est là que tout à commencé.

Blaine sentit son coeur se serrer. La rage qu'il ressentait à ce moment là n'était même descriptible.

- Il m'a donné un coup de pied dans ... Le tibia et je me suis étalé par terre. A peine j'ai reçu ce coup que j'ai commencé à avoir peur. Je savais que ce n'était pas le genre de mecs à laisser tomber facilement. J'avais la tête qui tournait parce qu'elle avait tapé contre le sol. Ils ... Ils m'ont donné chacun leur tour des coups de pieds dans le ventre ... Il y avait tellement de haine dans leurs regards Blaine, commença à pleurer Kurt, je ne savais pas que je pouvais dégager autant de haine chez quelqu'un.

Ses mots bisèrent le coeur de Blaine qui lutta pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Pourtant Blaine n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un qui pleurait facilement. Il s'approcha doucement du corps tremblant de Kurt, lui laissant le temps de le repousser si il en avait envie. Mais il ne le fit pas. Blaine en profita pour mettre ses jambes de chaque côté du corps de Kurt. Il prit ses mains et baissa ses bras pour le bouger de sa position de protection dans laquelle il s'était mis. Il ne risquait rien ici, il ne risquait rien tant que Blaine était là.

- Ce n'est pas toi le problème là-dedans Kurt, dit-il d'une voix rassurante. Ce n'est pas toi qui dégageait de la haine, mais eux. Juste eux.

- Je te jure j'ai cru que je ne respirerai plus jamais après ça, gémit Kurt entre ses pleurs. J'ai jamais eu aussi mal ... Je me tordais de douleur, j'étais incapable de dire quoique ce soit ... J'avais tellement peur Blaine ... J'ai ... J'ai cru que j'allais mourir ...

Blaine posa ses mains dans le dos de Kurt, qu'il caressa tendrement d'une façon rassurante. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé à raconter, Kurt leva les yeux vers lui. Et le regard qui croisa celui du bouclé n'avait jamais été aussi brisé. Toute l'horreur et la douleur que Kurt avait subi se lisait dans ses yeux.

- Ils m'ont dit des choses horribles Blaine ... Des choses que je ne pourrais même pas répéter, dit-il honteux. Je n'ai même pas entendu ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire, murmura-t-il en portant de nouveau son regard sur ses mains qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux toujours contre sa poitrine. Je n'étais plus capable de quoique ce soit ... Et ... Quand j'en ai senti un qui m'attrapait par le col pour me relever, j'ai entendu un grand cri au loin. J'ai mis longtemps à comprendre que c'était un des garçons de mon Glee Club. Il était lui aussi invité à la fête et il rentrait tout simplement chez lui. Il est arrivé en hurlant, il a attrapé celui qui me tenait et lui a foutu un énorme coup dans le visage. Moi j'étais incapable de me défendre et Noah est arrivé et ils les a tous fait fuir en un clin d'oeil, soupira Kurt.

- Kurt ... Le plus important ce n'est pas le fait que tu n'aies pas pu te défendre. Le plus important c'est qu'il y ait eu quelqu'un là pour toi quand tu en avais le plus besoin.

Blaine se demandait si ce Noah se rendait compte qu'il avait sans doute sauvé la vie de Kurt ce soir là.

- J'aurais voulu en être capable tout seul, pleura Kurt.

- On a toujours besoin d'aide à un moment donné Kurt. Et il fallait que tu en aies ce jour là.

Kurt hocha la tête en essuyant ses larmes.

- Il t'a ramené chez toi une fois qu'ils sont tous partis ? demanda Blaine.

- Non ... Je lui ai demandé de me ramener chez lui. Je ne voulais pas que mon père me voit dans cet état. Je suis resté deux jours là-bas le temps de me remettre physiquement. J'ai dit à mon père que j'étais chez une amie. J'ai supplié Noah de ne jamais rien dire, il m'a promis que ce serait le cas et qu'il garderait ça pour lui.

- Personne d'autre n'est au courant ?

- Non.

- C'était il y a combien de temps ?

- Un peu plus de deux semaines ... murmura Kurt. Et j'ai tout le temps peur quand quelqu'un que je ne connais pas s'approche trop près de moi ... J'ai peur que ça recommence. Toutes les nuits mes cauchemars me font revivre ça sauf que la plupart du temps c'est pire parce qu'il n'y a personne pour m'aider.

- Maintenant je suis là, on est tous là. Rien de tout ça n'arrivera ici je te le promets.

- Je sais ... chuchota Kurt.

Leurs regards se fixèrent l'un à l'autre. Kurt baissa ses genoux et les mit de chaque côté du corps de Blaine. Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de pleurer et il savait ce qui l'aiderait. Il entoura ses bras autour des épaules de Blaine et le tira vers lui afin de se réfugier dans ses bras. Ce dernier le serra contre lui. Kurt enfouit sa tête dans son cou, comme ça, il se sentait en sécurité, il savait que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Il restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Kurt se calma peu à peu, les sanglots devinrent moins fréquents. Il était maintenant juste épuisé, il n'en pouvait plus.

- Tu veux dormir ? murmura Blaine.

Kurt se contenta de hocher la tête. Blaine s'éloigna de lui, et le laissa s'allonger. Il le regarda se mettre dans les couvertures. Il savait qu'il aurait dû partir à ce moment là, souhaiter une bonne nuit à Kurt et lui dire de l'appeler si il avait besoin. Sauf qu'il en fut incapable. A l'idée des genres de cauchemars que Kurt pourrait faire cette nuit, vu comme il lui avait raconté dans les détails ce qu'il s'était passé, son coeur se serra. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il enleva son jean et se faufila dans les couvertures. Kurt s'était déjà endormi entre temps.

**xxxxxx**

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Blaine remarqua qu'il n'était pas dans son lit et il vit surtout Kurt qui était recroquevillé contre lui comme si il avait besoin de lui pour pouvoir dormir paisiblement. En quelques secondes, Blaine prit littéralement peur. Il n'avait jamais dormi dans le lit de quelqu'un. D'habitude il partait dès qu'il "avait fini ce qu'il avait à faire". Sauf que là, non seulement il était resté la nuit avec Kurt, mais en plus il l'avait tenu dans ses bras pendant ses cauchemars, embrassé pour le rassurer que c'était bien lui. Il ne devait pas faire ça, surtout pas car il savait que cela était synonyme au fait qu'il développe des sentiments pour lui et c'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin connaissant la situation de Kurt.

Il enleva doucement le bras de Kurt qui entourait sa taille et se glissa hors du lit. Sur la pointe des pieds il récupéra son jean et s'habilla le plus rapidement possible. Avant de sortir de la chambre, il jeta un coup d'oeil au lit. Kurt serrait l'oreiller de Blaine contre lui et semblait dormir paisiblement. Blaine ne put retenir le sourire qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres.

_Merde Blaine qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? _

Il sortit de la chambre doucement, prit le soin de ne pas faire grincer la porte ni de la claquer. Il descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. Dans le salon, la lumière du jour traversait la pièce et Blaine se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Il marcha le long de la pièce, toujours sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Il était presque arrivé jusqu'à la porte d'entrée quand il entendit un raclement de gorge. Il sursauta et laissa tomber ses affaires par terre. Quand il se tourna, il vit Holly appuyée contre le mur les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour Blaine.

- Je ... Euuh ... Bah ...

- Mais encore ? rit Holly.

- Je ne voulais pas ... Vous ... Vous réveillez.

- Tu as dormi ici ?

- Euh ... Kurt et moi on a ... On a discuté un peu tard et je ... Je me suis endormi d'un seul coup en fait.

- Mmmh bien sûr. Je suppose que Kurt n'est pas au courant que tu t'enfuis comme un voleur là tout de suite ?

- Je ... Non.

- C'est pas très cool de ta part tu ne crois pas ?

- Il dormait je ne voulais pas le réveiller ...

- Blaine. Ne me fais pas croire que c'est pas justement parce qu'il dormait que tu es parti.

- Écoutez c'est ...

- Oh s'il te plait tutoies-moi, j'ai l'impression d'être une mémère de 50 ans quand tu me vouvoies.

- Ok.

- Donc tu disais ?

- Kurt et moi ... On n'est pas un couple. On n'est pas ensemble et je n'ai pas à attendre qu'il se réveille pour partir.

- Je sais. Kurt m'a dit qu'entre vous il n'y avait rien de sérieux. Tu ne veux pas prendre un café ? Kurt n'est pas prêt de se lever vu la nuit qu'il a passé ...

- Tu as entendu ?

- J'entends toutes les nuits depuis qu'il est arrivé. Mais je ne dis rien, j'attends qu'il m'en parle. Un café ? Il est prêt, j'ai juste à le mettre dans une tasse.

Blaine réfléchit quelques secondes. Étant donné la nuit qu'ils avaient passé, Holly avait raison, Kurt était parti pour dormir un long moment. Une tasse de café ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, au contraire.

- Ok, va pour le café alors, soupira Blaine.

Il suivit Holly dans la cuisine et s'installa à la table tandis qu'elle lui préparait sa tasse.

- Tu allais tellement partir vite que tu partais sans ton chien Blaine, sourit Holly.

- Où est-ce qu'il est ?

- Il dort sur le canapé. Il ne t'a pas entendu apparemment.

- Ah bon. Étonnant de sa part, sourit Blaine.

Holly haussa les épaules et tendit la tasse de café à Blaine qui en prit immédiatement une gorgée.

- Alors comme ça toi et Kurt c'est juste pour le cul ?

Blaine manqua de s'étouffer avec son café tellement il fut surpris par la question de Holly. Lorsqu'il se remit, il leva les yeux pour voir qu'elle était juste morte de rire.

- Quoi ? C'est pas ce que vous êtes ? dit-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

- Je sais pas ... Si ... Si surement.

- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu ... déclara-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

- Je ...

Il n'allait quand même pas parlé de ça avec elle ? Il ne l'a connaissait à peine. C'était un adulte et _oh et puis merde_.

- C'est bizarre. Je n'ai jamais eu une relation comme j'ai avec Kurt. Il m'a clairement dit qu'il ne voulait pas être en couple, qu'il ne voulait rien de sérieux. J'ai cru comprendre que son ex lui a fait énormément de mal, je ne sais pas encore quoi exactement.

- Moi non plus ... Lucas avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, soupira Holly.

- Tu le connaissais ?

- Oui enfin ... J'ai discuté avec lui au mariage et il avait l'air vraiment gentil. Kurt était fou amoureux de lui il n'y avait pas de doute. Il le regardait d'une manière qui faisait mal au coeur aux célibataires endurcis comme moi.

Pour des raisons qu'il ignorait, les mots d'Holly lui valurent un noeud à l'estomac.

- Bon je l'ai gardé pour moi mais de ce que je voyais, Lucas n'avait pas l'air aussi impliqué dans leur relation mais bon. Ni Burt ni Carole ne savent ce qu'il s'est passé, Kurt s'est renfermé à la minute où ils se sont séparés. Il est rentré un soir, il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et n'en est presque plus sorti. Apparemment c'est devenu de pire en pire à partir d'un certain moment. Kurt a dormi deux ou trois soirs de suite chez une amie à lui, Burt pensait que ça allait l'aider à se sentir mieux mais apparemment s'était pire. Il n'avait jamais vu Kurt comme ça et ça lui a foutu la trouille.

Blaine sentit son ventre se nouer quand il repensa à ce que Kurt lui avait raconté la veille. Il n'avait pas été chez une amie pour se remonter le moral. Il s'était caché de son père, honteux et humilié.

- Kurt est en pleine dépression il n'y a pas de doute, murmura Holly.

- Tu crois ? soupira Blaine inquiet.

- A chaque fois que je le vois seul, il est perdu dans ses pensées et il fixe le sol d'un air absent. Je suis obligée de le forcer à manger, sinon il passerait facilement une journée entière sans rien avaler si ce n'est plus. Avec tous ces cauchemars qu'il fait la nuit et qui l'empêche de dormir, il est épuisé. Et je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais peur qu'il se fasse du mal ... Pour moi les seuls fois où je le vois être lui-même c'est quand il est avec toi ou ta bande d'amis.

- C'est le but ... Je tiens beaucoup à Kurt, malgré le fait que ça fasse si peu de temps qu'on se connait.

- Oh je l'ai remarqué ça, sourit Holly. C'est pour ça que j'ai un peu de mal à croire que vous deux, vous faites simplement que coucher ensemble ...

- On n'a pas encore couché ensemble, rectifia Blaine. On a fait des trucs mais on n'est pas encore allés jusqu'au bout.

- C'est ce que tu fais avec les autres ?

Blaine la regarda avec de grands yeux. Comment savait-elle ça ?

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Oh j'ai mes sources, sourit-elle. Alors ?

- Non. Avec les autres c'est complètement différent. Je couche avec eux et c'est tout. Je ne suis pas ami avec eux. Et ... Kurt est mon ami.

- Mmh. Vous allez chercher bien loin. Vous avez qu'à vous mettre ensemble et puis voilà.

- J'en n'ai pas envie. Ni Kurt. On s'amuse c'est tout.

- Vous allez nous faire un remake de _Sexe entre amis_ je le sens bien.

- Sexe entre amis ? répéta Blaine.

- Oui le film ! Avec Justin Timberlake !

- Ah. Je l'ai pas vu, répondit Blaine en haussant les épaules. J'ai le rôle de Justin Timberlake alors ? rit-il

- Bien sûr chéri. Et Kurt celui de Miley Kunis ?

- Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de qui c'est mais je suis pratiquement sûr que Kurt est beaucoup plus sexy.

- Aucun doute, répondit Holly en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Mais ... Ils finissent ensemble à la fin non ?

Un immense sourire illumina le visage d'Holly.

- Tu n'as qu'à regarder le film pour le savoir, répondit-elle finalement.

Blaine secoua sa tête en soupirant. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre avec elle sur ça pour le moment.

- Dis-moi que tu restes pour le petit déjeuner Blaine ... déclara Holly d'une voix beaucoup plus sérieuse.

Blaine releva la tête et rencontra son regard inquiet et soucieux.

- Pourquoi tu veux tant que je reste ?

- Parce que je veux que Kurt mange et je sais que tu vas m'aider pour ça. Il n'a presque rien avalé hier soir et hier midi je n'étais pas là pour vérifier. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'il t'écoutera plus que moi.

Blaine voulait plus que tout que Kurt aille bien. Qu'il soit en bonne santé. C'était son ami, il tenait à lui. Kurt avait besoin de lui ? Alors il serait là.

- Ok je reste, dit-il finalement.

- Va le réveiller et dis-lui de venir déjeuner.

- Je croyais qu'il fallait qu'on le laisse dormir ?

- Il est presque 10h, il déteste dormir après cette heure là, il a l'impression de perdre son temps.

- Ok j'y vais mais si il me balance quelque chose à la figure parce qu'il est crevé je t'en voudrai à vie.

- Oh fait pas ta comédie Blaine, rit Holly en lui lançant un chiffon dessus.

Elle regarda Blaine qui riait, sortir de la cuisine. Elle était vraiment heureuse que Kurt ait fait sa rencontre, car quelque chose lui disait que Blaine allait être d'une grande aide pour Kurt. Si ce n'est plus.

* * *

Pour la petite référence, Sexe entre amis c'est _Friends with Benefits _le titre américain !

N'hésitez pas pour donner votre avis bien sûr ... ;)

Bisouuus à tous et à la semaine prochaine :D


	5. Chapter 5

Comme je pense la plupart d'entre nous, le décès de Cory (J'arrive même pas à croire que je j'écrive ça ...) m'a énormément affecté ... Pour le moment, il n'y a pas de Finn dans cette fic mais bien sûr j'avais prévu de le faire apparaître au bout d'un certain moment. Je ne changerai pas ça, il sera toujours là. Parce que pour moi, peu importe la décision pour le scénario de la série, je veux qu'il soit là dans mes fics. Je n'ai pas réussi à me replonger dans l'écriture depuis dimanche. Par chance j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance donc celui là j'avais simplement à le relire et rajouter quelques trucs. Mais je vais essayer de m'y remettre petit à petit en espérant que je ça ne m'aura pas trop mis en retard pour la suite.

En tout cas toutes mes pensées vont pour la famille de Cory, ses amis, le cast, Lea et bien sûr à toutes les personnes qui font partie de la #GleeFamily. C'est dur mais il faut se serrer les coudes et se soutenir !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous fais à tous d'énormes câlins virtuels (ces derniers temps j'en ai besoin), merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont remonté le moral :')

**Oiselu:** Oui il fallait vraiment qu'il relâche ce poids en parlant à quelqu'un. Et bien sûr ce quelqu'un c'est Blaine ;) Pour Holly et Cooper, je te laisse voir ça :P Heureusement qu'il a rencontré ces personnes là c'est sûr parce qu'ils vont vraiment l'aider à aller mieux !

**Diarenna:** Oh merci c'est super gentil ! Oui Sebastian est un peu différent de la série, je le voulais qu'il soit moins "connard" comme tu dis ^^ J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire !

**carole97400:** Merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait plaisir de voir que ça continue à te plaire, je sais que une semaine c'est long mais c'est pour que j'avance entre temps ^^ Sinon je vais me retrouver au final sans chapitre en avance et vous devrez attendre plus longtemps entre chaque publication :) N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre :D

**cecile78:** Merci c'est gentil :) N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de la suite ^^

**Cam1006:** Ooooh ça c'est super touchant mercii ! Oui mon idée c'était de changer un peu de l'ambiance de Not Alone sinon j'aurais trop eu l'impression de faire la même chose ! Oh je suis contente d'entendre ça, donc j'ai hâte de voir tes prochaines reviews et ton avis :) Merci pour ta review en tout cas !

**MissKlaine:** Oui j'ai oublié de le préciser à la fin, c'est bien le moment où Kurt raconte son agression. Je suis rassurée de voir qu'elle n'a pas déçu parce que c'est vrai que c'était quand même assez compliqué à décrire ! Je suis contente que ces moments t'aient plu ! J'ai bien aimé écrire ce moment entre Sebastian et Kurt en tout cas. Je voulais un Sebastian un peu moins chiant donc bon ^^ Merci pour ta review en tout cas !

**Mylie:** Tant mieux si ton petit cœur l'a mieux supporté :) Hahaha je laisse ça en suspens sinon ça ne serait pas drôle ;) Mais oui, j'aime mieux un Sebastian moins connard, je le veux proche de Kurt donc il fallait qu'il ait quand même un caractère moins trash ^^ Mercii pour ta review ! Bisous !

**camilleanderson:** Mercii beaucoup ! Oui le Sebastian va être différent quand même et je préfère comme ça. Le trash du Sebastian de la série n'allait pas dans cette fic :) J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire, et j'espère que ça va mieux pour toi depuis dimanche ... :/ Je suis là si besoin, n'oublie pas ! Bisouuuus !

**Nastasia:** Merci beaucouup ! Et pourtant les chapitres sont assez longs donc c'est bon signe ce qui me fait vraiment plaisir ! :D

**The Nymph' Chris: **Ooooh ça me touche énormément ce que tu me dis, merci beaucoup vraiment ! Je t'avais dit qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de raisons pour que tu ne l'aimes pas dans ce chapitre Sebastian :) Quand j'ai écrit la scène où Kurt aperçoit Blaine par la fenêtre j'avais trop les images dans la tête et je voyais vraiment trop bien ça se passer, qui ne voudrait pas mater un Blaine qui fait du sport sur la plage franchement ? Oui c'est exactement ça, s'évader un peu avec des personnes comme ça c'est exactement ça qu'il lui faut pour aller bien. On a tous besoin de petits moments comme ça avec des amis pour tout oublier, il n'y a rien de mieux que ça, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe pour toi mais c'est sûr que ça ne peut que te faire du bien ! En tout cas moi ça marche :) Merci pour tout tes compliments c'est vraiment trop chou et c'est le genre de choses qui font du bien à entendre ! Merciiiii ! Bisouuus

**CheesyKitten:** Merci beaucouuup ! Je suis contente de voir que ça continue de te plaire ! Tout le monde a l'air de finalement aimer Sebastian donc tant mieux ^^ Tu as un peu plus de détails sur la vie de Blaine, sans pour autant tout connaître dans les détails, faut laisser un peu de suspens :D A bientôt et encore merci !

**klaine-stef:** Tu vas voir un peu plus du passé de Blaine et de ses parents, oui il a eu de mauvaises expériences dans le passé mais pas dans le côté sentiment amoureux. Enfin je te laisse découvrir ça. Il y a des choses qui ont fait qu'il ne veut pas vraiment s'investir dans une relation. Tu m'as fait trop rire parce que j'avoue que le "Blaine prend-moi ... Dans tes bras" mon côté pervers était de sorti et j'ai pensé à quelque chose de tordu ^^ Ouii les lemons dans la salle de bain j'aime bien xD On me l'a fait remarqué aussii ^^ le problème c'est que là dans une fête comme dans laquelle ils étaient, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix au niveau du privé :P Ah je vois qu'on est pareil parce que si j'avais un Blaine qui faisait du sport devant chez moi je sortirai direct les jumelles pour mieux voir ^^ J'ai l'impression que tout le monde préfère ce Sebastian là que celui de la série, bon en même temps il est moins con c'est vrai ! Merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que cette scène j'avais un peu peur de la rater c'était quand même super important vu que Kurt se dévoile complètement à Blaine, mais je suis contente de voir que la scène te plait :) Pour Holly et Cooper je te laisse découvrir la suite ;) Oui pour Lucas c'est vraiment peu à peu que tu vas en savoir plus, pour l'instant il reste un peu un énigme, il a vraiment blessé Kurt c'est tout ce que je peux dire. Ah oui c'est sûr après cette agression il a été complètement détruit, et le but de Blaine et Holly c'est de le reconstruire ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas pour ta review, j'aime bien que tu regardes dans les détails, ça montre bien l'intérêt que tu y portes et ça me touche beaucoup ! Bisouuus

**mmlabr:** C'est vrai que Sebastian est différent de la série ! Pour le moment à la plage, ce sont des petits moments comme ça qui aident Kurt à rire et aller beaucoup mieux. Oh je suis contente que la scène t'ai touché, j'avoue que j'avais un peu de pression avec ce moment parce que c'est quand même LE moment où Kurt se dévoile et je ne voulais pas du tout rater ça ! Merci de me rassurer alors :) Merci pour ta review !

** zed:** Oui c'est ce que j'ai vu que tu avais enchainé les chapitres :) Merci beaucoup en tout cas pour avoir pris le temps de mettre une review à chaque fois ! Oui Holly va être une grande aide pour Kurt, heureusement qu'elle est là pour lui. En ce qui concerne la relation Klaine, c'est sûr qu'elle est plus qu'ambiguë et ça ne va pas s'arranger avec les chapitres :) Sebastian est tout de même un peu différent de la série donc je suis contente qu'il te plaise quand même ! Pour le passé de Blaine, tu en apprends un petit peu plus dans ce chapitre, après pour les détails il faudra attendre un peu plus ! Merci encore pur tes reviews et n'hésite pas à continuer de me dire ce que tu en penses :)

**clairepistache:** Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ta review m'a fait sourire et c'était pas facile ! Oui c'est sûr que Twitter était déprimant ces derniers temps ... :/ Oui heureusement qu'on est tous là pour se soutenir parce que ça serait beaucoup plus compliqué à gérer sinon ... Bon pour répondre à ta review: Putain ben moi aussi je voudrai ce genre de réveil crois-moi, mais c'est vrai que pour partir bosser après ça peut vraiment être compliqué ^^ Hahaha ça je te laisserai voir si ils finissent par le comprendre ... ;) Suspens suspens ça ne fait pas de mal ! On serait toute dans ce cas à avoir la porte grande ouverte ;) Pour Holly et Cooper je te laisse découvrir avec la suite, un petit peu de suspens encore une fois ... :P J'ai vu dans pratiquement toutes les reviews que Sebastian était beaucoup plus apprécié ici que dans la série. Je voulais absolument le faire moins "con" parce que je ne veux pas son côté "trash" . Oooh ! Comme je l'ai dit dans les autres reviews, j'avais un peu la pression pour cette scène parce qu'elle est importante, Kurt se dévoile pour la première fois à Blaine donc je voulais vraiment arriver à l'écrire correctement ! Donc merci du compliment :) Comme je t'ai dit, tu n'as été du tout déprimante, cette review m'a vraiment fait du bien ! Bisouus et encore merci !

** Cocogleek:** Ah pourtant il va falloir être patiente quand même ... Oups ^^ Oui la tatie cool c'est un peu ça :) Elle est à la fois une amie pour Kurt mais aussi une adulte qui peut l'aider. Merci pour ta review ! A bientôt !

**Lafolleduklaine:** Ah qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien aussi de lire tes reviews, avoir ce petit sourire de bécasse aux lèvres ^^ Tu t'égares Marie mais dès que ça touche Blaine ou Darren c'est tout à fait normal on le sait toute les deux. Qui est-ce qui s'est tapé un délire pervers dans les rues de Lyon ? Nous bien sûr ! Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire, c'est pas moi qui vais t'en vouloir pour ça au contraire ça me fait rêver un peu ! Et quoi de mieux que de rêver de Blaine dans son lit ? Ah oui ça c'est sûr, Kurt est plus que pas bien, il se rabaisse à cause de tout ce qu'il a vécu à Lima, ce qui est normal. Et oui c'est particulier pour Blaine, en même temps tout ce qu'il fait avec Kurt est particulier et ce n'est pas les mêmes relations qu'il a avec les autres mecs, y'a pas de doute ^^ Moi ? Mon côté pervers ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ... Pas du touuuut ! J'aiiime écrire le Blaine provoquant comme ça, par contre y'a que Kurt pour refuser de prendre cette douche avec lui hein parce qu'alors nous on y serait allées direct ;) Bon d'après ce que j'ai compris Jason et Lucas sont sur ta liste noire ? Oh et ben avec ce chapitre tu ils ne vont pas remonter dans ton estime je pense ;) Holly et Cooper je ne dis rien, tu verras avec la suiiite ;) On peut pas être privilégiée à chaque fois ! Pour les parents de Blaine, tu en apprends dans ce chapitre et tu seras par la suite un peu plus de détails ! Mais oui tu peux veniiir dans le câlin à trois ! Putain je me vois bien en sandwich entre ces trois mecs moi, le rêve absolu *_* Ah ben attends c'est de Blaine dont on parle bien sûr qu'il est assez malin pour piéger Kurt en l'embrassant ^^ Et ça va c'est pas le piège le plus désagréable du monde xD Oui Seb je voulais qu'il soit moins chiant parce que comme tu sais, je veux qu'il soit assez proche de Kurt donc ce n'est pas avec l'attitude de la série que j'aurais pu faire ça ! C'est exactement ça, il n'arrive plus à faire confiance, il été trahit et pour lui tout le monde finira par faire la même chose. C'est pour ça qu'il a énormément de mal à se dévoiler à Blaine ou qui que ce soit ! "On en apprend un peu plus sur la vision de Lucas par rapport a son couple et... je vais le frapper." Tu m'as fait trop rire avec cette phrase xD Genre t'es super sérieuse et d'un coup tu craques "je vais le frapper" hahahahaha :P Merciii pour ta review perverse ;) !

* * *

_**"Just be you because that's good enough for me" - Cory Monteith**_

Lorsque Blaine passa la porte de la chambre, il ne put retenir son sourire en voyant Kurt. Ce dernier était sous sa couette, il avait seulement sa tête qui en sortait. Son visage paraissait apaisé et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour Blaine. Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit dessus. Il posa sa main sur le corps de Kurt qui était sous la couette et le secoua légèrement.

- Kurt ? murmura-t-il. Réveille-toi.

Il n'eut aucune réaction de ce dernier qui dormait toujours profondément. A ce moment là, il en voulait terriblement à Holly qui lui avait demandé de le réveiller. Kurt avait l'air tellement bien comme ça que Blaine n'avait aucune envie de le sortir de cette sérénité. Mais il se rappela aussi des mots de la jeune femme: Kurt n'avait presque rien avalé la veille et il fallait vraiment qu'il prenne des forces. Il le secoua un peu plus fort cette fois-ci, mais le regretta immédiatement quand il vit sa réaction. Kurt sursauta et se redressa brutalement, en tirant la couette sur lui comme protection. Blaine croisa son regard effrayé.

- Heey, c'est juste moi, je venais te réveiller, c'est Holly qui me l'a demandé. Il est 10 heures passées.

- Oh, répondit simplement Kurt.

Il se passa les mains sur les yeux pour se les frotter et reprit doucement ses esprits.

- Désolé je ... ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas réveillé donc je ... Je ne pensais pas ... Bref je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça.

- C'est rien, j'ai pas réfléchi, je t'ai secoué comme un tas de patates et ...

- Ne me compare pas à un tas de patates Blaine.

- Sinon quoi ? rétorqua ce dernier avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Kurt finit par rire et poussa Blaine sur le lit qui l'attrapa dans sa chute. Kurt se retrouva au dessus de lui, Blaine mit ses bras autour de sa taille tandis que lui avait ses mains sur son torse.

- Pourquoi tu es toujours là ? demanda Kurt doucement, sans lâcher le bouclé du regard.

- Holly qui m'a convaincu de rester.

- Tu ne pars pas comme un voleur dans la nuit normalement ?

- J'ai essayé de le faire en me réveillant mais je me suis fais choper par Holly. Elle pourrait avoir une carrière d'espionne d'ailleurs, je ne l'ai même pas entendu arriver.

- T'es pas croyable, rit Kurt.

Blaine adorait entendre le rire de Kurt. Ça lui montrait qu'il arrivait à faire les choses bien, puisque son ami oubliait assez ses soucis pour rire.

- Je peux t'embrasser ? demanda-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

- Depuis quand tu me demandes la permission ? rétorqua Kurt en fronçant les sourcils.

Blaine haussa simplement les épaules. C'est vrai, pourquoi demandait-il la permission ?

Leurs regards s'attachèrent l'un à l'autre pendant quelques secondes. Il adorait les yeux bleus océans de Kurt et ce qu'ils dégageaient. Plus il passait de temps avec lui, plus Blaine avait l'impression de lire dans ses yeux. Ce qui voulait dire que Kurt se sentait assez à l'aise pour se laisser aller. Rien ne pouvait plus lui faire plaisir.

Et à ce moment là, il vit que Kurt ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi ne s'embrassaient-ils pas ? Pourquoi restaient-ils fixés l'un à l'autre comme ça sans faire le moindre geste ? A vrai dire, même Blaine ne comprenait pas vraiment. L'intensité de leurs regards était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais partagé avec quelqu'un. C'était nouveau pour lui et il devait se l'avouer, ça lui flanquait énormément la trouille.

Il finit par baisser les yeux sur les lèvres de Kurt. Celles qu'il adorait plus que n'importe quelles autres avoir contre les siennes. Il s'approcha un peu plus du visage du châtain et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leur baiser fut tendre et plein de douceur, comme si c'était leur premier, comme si ils étaient timides et n'osaient pas aller plus loin. Blaine n'avait non plus jamais embrassé quelqu'un de cette manière, et il était persuadé qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti ce ...

- Les garçons !

La voix de Holly les ramena à la réalité et il se séparèrent brusquement. Kurt remarqua qu'il était totalement couché sur Blaine et se redressa rapidement. Il se leva du lit sans un mot et se dirigea vers le miroir qui était collé sur l'armoire de la chambre. Il remit ses cheveux plus en ordre en silence, sans un regard pour Blaine.

- Elle appelait parce que le petit-déjeuner doit être prêt, déclara Blaine en se levant à son tour du lit.

- Je n'ai pas faim, répliqua Kurt.

Il finit par se tourner vers Blaine, qui le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Kurt ...

- Vas-y, je vais prendre une douche et tout, mes cheveux sont insupportables comme ça.

- Tes cheveux sont parfaits, tu es aussi sexy que d'habitude, donc viens avec moi.

- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas faim, soupira Kurt.

Un nœud à l'estomac se forma chez Blaine. Il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte jusque là mais Holly avait vraiment raison. Kurt ne mangeait presque rien.

- Kurt, dit-il fermement.

- Mmh ?

- Tu vas descendre avec moi et on va prendre ce petit-déjeuner avec Holly.

- Mais ...

- Il n'y a pas de "mais" Kurt, insista Blaine. On y va.

Il s'approcha de lui mais Kurt fit un pas en arrière, se plaquant contre l'armoire.

- Tu n'es pas mon père Blaine, agressa-t-il.

- Heureusement, sourit Blaine. Parce que vu comme j'ai envie de te foutre à poils à chaque fois que je te regarde, on serait vraiment mal vu.

Kurt tenta de se retenir de sourire. Il lutta pour garder son sérieux.

- Comment j'adore quand tu tentes de me résister comme ça sexy, sourit de nouveau Blaine en posant ses mains de chaque côté du bassin de Kurt.

Et ce dernier ne put retenir son sourire plus longtemps. Blaine avait un don qui l'exaspérait.

- Je préfère ça, dit-il en continuant de le fixer. Kurt ?

- Mmh ?

- Ça va ? Tu sais ... Tu sais par rapport à hier soir et ...

- Oui, coupa Kurt. Merci pour ce que tu as fait, mais on pourrait ... Éviter d'en parler maintenant ?

- Comme tu veux. On descend ?

- Je n'ai ...

- Pas faim, coupa Blaine en soupirant. Je sais.

Kurt vit de la déception dans les yeux de Blaine et il détestait ça. Il ne voulait pas voir ce genre de choses.

- Ok, dit-il finalement.

Blaine lui fit un grand sourire, prit sa main et le tira en dehors de sa chambre pour descendre les escaliers. Quand ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, Holly regarda leurs mains liées et leva son regard pour sourire à Kurt. Comprenant pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça, ce dernier lâcha immédiatement la main de Blaine, et se dirigea vers le frigo pour se sortir un jus de fruit. Blaine s'installa à la table et attrapa un pancake que Holly avait préparé. Elle regarda Blaine de façon inquiète, en montrant Kurt d'un signe de tête, comme si elle l'interrogeait en silence sur l'état du garçon. Le bouclé se contenta de hocher la tête pour lui faire comprendre que ça allait aller, qu'il avait les choses en main et qu'il avait l'intention de le faire manger.

- C'est quoi pour toi le meilleur sur les pancakes ? demanda-t-il en regardant Kurt.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et répondit simplement.

- Du beurre de cacahuète.

- Ok !

Blaine tartina donc le pancake avec du beurre de cacahuète. Il le mit ensuite dans une assiette et la tendit vers Kurt qui fronça les sourcils.

- Je t'ai préparé ton pancake préféré ! s'exclama Blaine avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Kurt regarda le pancake dans l'assiette puis leva son regard vers Blaine qui tenait l'assiette comme si c'était une sorte de trophée, il baissa de nouveau le regard sur l'assiette. Kurt n'avait pas faim, il avait été clair là-dessus. Mais contrairement à quand il était à Lima, il n'avait pas ce nœud à l'estomac et cette boule à la gorge qui l'empêchaient d'avaler quoique ce soit. Il leva son regard vers Blaine qui semblait tout excité de lui avoir préparé quelque chose qu'il aimait. Kurt savait que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était lui faire plaisir et faire en sorte qu'il se sente bien. Cependant, la nourriture n'était pas vraiment ce qui faisait qu'il se sentait bien. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il n'avait tout simplement jamais faim. Son appétit avait complètement disparu et il mangeait très rarement, parfois il mangeait une fois par jour pour éviter de faire un malaise à cause de son manque de force. Mais voir quelqu'un comme ça, qui l'encourageait à manger avec un immense sourire aux lèvres c'était juste quelque chose dont Kurt n'avait pas l'habitude. Blaine avait été là pour lui cette nuit, il l'avait écouté, il l'avait consolé. Il ne pouvait juste pas le contrarier, il devait faire ça pour lui. Et pour Holly aussi qui le regardait avec un petit sourire aux lèvres l'encourageant à accepter. Il pouvait faire ça pour eux. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il était resté debout à regarder l'assiette que Blaine lui tendait, jusqu'à ce que finalement il l'attrape avec un sourire léger et s'assit à table.

Quand Kurt prit l'assiette des mains de Blaine, ce dernier eut envie de lancer un cri de victoire.

_Du calme Blaine, c'est juste un pancake._

Blaine se contenta alors de sourire fièrement et se tourna vers Holly qui avait elle aussi un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Il pouvait voir le soulagement dans ses yeux ce qui le rassura. Il avait au moins réussit quelque chose. Ils mangèrent donc en discutant de tout et n'importe quoi. Kurt mangeait très lentement, petite bouché par petite bouché mais au moins il se nourrissait. C'était une petite victoire pour Blaine et Holly. Juste par un regard, Holly comprit qu'elle n'était plus toute seule, Blaine était là et ils allaient réussir à faire remonter la pente à Kurt.

- Bon, c'est pas que j'en ai envie, mais il va falloir que j'y aille ! s'exclama Blaine après avoir fini de manger.

- Pourquoi ? répondit précipitamment Kurt d'une voix déçue.

Comprenant la déception qu'il venait de laisser paraitre, Kurt gesticula et baissa les yeux.

- Ce que Kurt veut dire, rit Holly, c'est que si tu veux rester il n'y a aucun problème.

- C'est gentil mais je travaille cet aprem, il faut que je rentre un peu chez moi.

- Tu as prévenu tes parents que tu dormais ici ?

Blaine leva les sourcils, surpris par cette question. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce petit bout de phrase.

- Je ... Ouais. Ouais bien sûr, dit-il en se levant.

Il croisa le regard soucieux de Kurt et haussa simplement les épaules.

- Merci pour le petit dej' Holly.

- De rien Blaine, reviens quand tu veux !

- Merci, répondit Blaine en souriant. On se voit ce soir avec les autres Kurt ?

- Oui ok ! répondit Kurt.

- Je t'appelle en sortant du boulot !

- D'accord ! Bon courage !

- Merci ! Toby on y va !

Le chien courra vers son maître tout joyeux de voir qu'ils allaient sortir.

- Bye bonne journée ! s'exclama Blaine avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, Holly se tourna immédiatement vers Kurt avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Quoi ? soupira ce dernier.

- Rien du tout, sourit Holly. Je remarque juste qu'il a fallu seulement quelques jours pour que toi et Blaine vous ...

- On n'est pas ensemble, coupa Kurt.

- Rooo je saiiis ! Vous n'arrêtez pas de le répéter ... On dirait que vous voulez plus vous convaincre vous que moi en répétant ça.

- N'importe quoi, rétorqua Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu te rappelles le premier soir je te proposais juste l'idée d'un flirt d'un soir avec Blaine. Au final ... Tu le vois tous les jours, tu dors avec lui, tu fais des choses avec lui.

- Je ... commença Kurt frustré de ne pas trouver les mots. Il s'est montré vraiment différent entre le jour où je l'ai rencontré et les autres. C'est quelqu'un de bien.

- Alors pourquoi ça ne peut pas être plus sérieux entre vous ?

- Parce ce n'est pas ce qu'on veut tous les deux.

- Kurt ... commença Holly d'une voix beaucoup plus douce.

Kurt détestait ce genre de choses. Il savait très bien où ça allait l'emmener.

- Je sais que c'est par rapport à ton ancienne relation tout ça.

Kurt ne répondit rien et garda les yeux baissés.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lucas mais je suis persuadée que Blaine ...

- Justement tu ne sais rien ! s'exclama Kurt brusquement, surprenant Holly. Tu ne connais rien de ma vie, de ma relation avec Lucas ou avec Blaine. Reste en dehors de ça et occupe-toi plutôt de la tienne. Au lieu de vouloir m'arranger un coup, cherche-toi un mec, il serait temps !

- Je ...

- J'ai plus faim, coupa-t-il en repoussant l'assiette où il restait encore un petit morceau de pancake.

Il se leva de son siège avec violence et sortit de la cuisine en vitesse. Il monta les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre en claquant la porte . Il s'étala sur son lit et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il grogna de frustration lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur de Blaine. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'était énervé. Il ne voulait pas paraitre désagréable avec Holly. Elle était adorable avec lui et lui comment répondait-il ? En lui parlant mal et en lui manquant de respect. Il détestait le fait que depuis quelques temps il n'était plus responsable de ses actes et agissait sans réfléchir. Kurt était persuadé que maintenant Holly le détestait et allait le renvoyer à Lima. Il ne put retenir ses larmes et pleura pendant quelques minutes avant d'entendre un un léger tambourinement à sa porte de chambre, Holly entra quelques secondes après.

- Kurt ? appela-t-elle doucement.

- Je suis désolé, gémit ce dernier en se redressant dès qu'il l'aperçut. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Il se sentait tellement mal d'avoir dit ce genre de choses.

- Kurt ... soupira Holly en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Elle posa une main sur le genou du jeune garçon et le regarda tendrement.

- C'est moi qui suis désolée, je n'avais pas à parler de ce genre de choses, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

- Je n'avais quand même pas à réagir si violemment. C'est juste que ... Je ne supporte pas qu'on ramène tout à lui. Je ne veux pas parler de lui et encore moins comparer Blaine à lui.

- Je sais mon chéri, et je suis désolée. Le jour où tu seras prêt à m'en parler, je serai là pour toi.

- Je veux l'oublier Holly, je veux vraiment l'effacer de ma vie, mais ce qu'il a fait et tout le reste ne fait que tourner dans ma tête tout le temps.

- Tout le reste ?

- Rien ... murmura Kurt en évitant son regard

- Viens là, murmura Holly en tendant ses bras.

Kurt se réfugia dedans et pleura pendant plusieurs minutes. Holly ne faisait que resserrer son étreinte pour le réconforter le plus possible. Son cœur se brisait un peu plus en voyant à quel point Kurt avait mal. Elle aimait déjà ce garçon, elle l'aimait énormément et elle ne voulait que son bonheur. Elle ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi.

- Tu sais quoi ? dit-elle en s'éloignant de lui. On va sortir tous les deux pour se changer les idées cet après-midi.

- Tu travailles Holly cet aprem.

- Je vais appeler les filles. Je peux m'arranger pour changer de planning.

- Non tu ne vas pas changer de ...

- Oh Kurt, crois-moi elles m'ont fait le coup des milliers de fois pour voir leurs mecs. Les joies de tenir sa propre boutique, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle était fleuriste dans une boutique à Wilmington, la ville à côté de Wrightsville beach.

- T'es sûr ? demanda Kurt avec espoir.

- Mais oui ! Bon, shopping ça te dit ?

- Si tu me prends par les sentiments, sourit-t-il en essuyant ses joues.

- Je le savais, rit Holly.

Elle posa sa main tendrement sur la joue de Kurt et le regarda en souriant.

- Ça va aller. Il faut du temps mais ça va aller ok ?

Kurt hocha simplement la tête et lui fit un faible sourire.

- Aller prépare-toi, tu vas pas aller faire du shopping en pyjama ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant. Je vais me préparer aussi !

- Ok. Merci Holly ...

- De rien Kurt, dit-elle en souriant. Aller hop ! Bouge-toi les fesses.

**xxxxx**

Kurt ne pensait pas qu'un après-midi comme ça pourrait lui faire autant de bien. Ils partirent au centre ville de Wilmington pour avoir du choix dans les magasins. Kurt était passionné par la mode et avait décidé de donner un petit coup de main à Holly. Non pas qu'il trouvait qu'elle s'habillait mal, pas du tout même. Il voulait simplement qu'elle ait un peu plus d'habits classes si elle était invitée à un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un. Elle fit de nombreux essayages, tous les habits étaient conseillés par Kurt. Certains lui plaisaient et elle les achetait directement, d'autres moins et elle sortait avec une énorme grimace de la cabine d'essayage.

Aux alentours de 16 heures, Holly proposa à Kurt de manger une glace à une terrasse et pour son plus grand étonnement, Kurt accepta avec un sourire. A ce moment là, elle avait eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien qui pouvait lui faire plus plaisir mais tout ça l'aurait rendu trop mal à l'aise. Kurt ne se rendait pas compte de l'importance de son trouble de l'alimentation. Et Holly savait que ce n'était pas en lui mettant la pression que ça s'améliorerait. Il fallait seulement être là pour lui. Après la pause glace, ils se mirent à faire les magasins pour Kurt. Ce dernier essaya plusieurs jeans, plus serrés les uns que les autres et Holly ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire une remarque sur le fait que c'était surement ça qui rendait Blaine fou. Le sourire de Kurt après cette remarque fit comprendre que c'était justement son but. Holly ne put se retenir de rire, elle n'avait pas fini avec ces deux-là cet été.

Dans le dernier magasin, après une demi-heure à choisir ce qu'il allait essayer, Kurt s'en alla dans une cabine et tira le rideau derrière lui. Holly elle, l'attendit en dehors de l'espace des cabines d'essaygee t regarda les tee-shirt. Quand elle entendit la porte du magasin s'ouvrir elle leva ses yeux qui se posèrent directement sur un homme. Il était assez grand, il devait avoir la trentaine tout comme elle. Mais ce qui attira vraiment son regard fut ses yeux. Il avait des yeux tellement bleus qu'ils en étaient presque transparents. Elle déglutit lorsque le regard de cet homme croisa le sien. Quand il finit par lui sourire, elle sentit son souffle se couper. Il avait aussi un sourire magnifique. Elle avait l'impression qu'il sortait tout juste d'un magazine. _Les hommes comme ça ne devraient pas exister_, marmonna-t-elle pour elle même. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de se tourner vers la caissière.

- Bonjour, dit-il simplement.

Comment c'était possible qu'une voix soit aussi sexy ? Holly ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui.

- Je suis Cooper Anderson, continua-t-il.

Anderson ? Pourquoi ce nom lui disait quelque chose ?

- On m'a contacté par rapport à l'entretient et le shooting que j'ai eu avec vous l'autre jour. On m'a dit que la responsable voulait me parler.

- Oh oui, bien sûr Mr Anderson, je vais la prévenir de votre présence tout de suite.

Même la caissière semblait sous le charme. En même temps, qui ne le serait pas ?

- Merci beaucoup.

Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers Holly. Il lui sourit une nouvelle fois et finit par s'avancer vers elle. Holly n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'homme. Ces exs n'avaient pas une telle classe et ne ressemblaient pas à un mannequin comme cet homme là. Elle paniqua littéralement. Elle se dirigea en vitesse vers les cabines, tira le rideau de celle où Kurt était et se réfugia dedans. Kurt la regarda avec de grands yeux, par chance, il venait tout juste de mettre les habits qu'il voulait essayer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Chhhuuut, soupira Holly en faisant des gestes de la main.

- Quoi ?

- Y'a un homme qui s'approchait de moi, chuchota-t-elle.

- Et ?

- Et je ne veux pas qu'il me parle.

- Tu as quel âge rappelle-moi ?

- Arrête ! dit-elle. Parle plus doucement.

- J'ai l'impression d'être avec une ado de 15 ans qui a peur de croiser un mec sur lequel elle craque.

Il croisa le regard de Holly et comprit que c'était exactement ce qui était en train de se passer.

- Attends l'homme qui venait te parler te plait ? Et tu es venue te cacher ici ?

Holly hocha la tête.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Fallait en profiter ! Laisse-moi le voir ...

Il passa la tête derrière le rideau mais avant même qu'il puisse voir quoique ce soit, Holly le tira et referma le rideau.

- J'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre d'hommes Kurt ! Il était juste ... A couper le souffle et il avait un sourire digne d'une pub de dentifrice ! J'allais bafouiller devant lui et tout simplement me ridiculiser ! Très peu pour moi.

Kurt soupira. Il voulait que Holly trouve quelqu'un et qu'elle puisse enfin vivre une vraie histoire comme elle le méritait.

- Ta chemise te va bien d'ailleurs, dit-elle pour changer de sujet. Blaine va l'adorer !

- Je ne l'achète pas pour Blaine, grommela Kurt. Maintenant excuse-moi mais je dois me changer, dit-il en la poussant en dehors de la cabine.

- Ce soir tu dors sur la plage avec les crabes, les moustiques et le reste, grogna-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna, par chance elle vit que l'inconnu n'était plus là. Elle se décida à rester juste derrière la cabine au cas où il soit encore dans le magasin. Parler à un homme comme lui ? Ce n'était même pas la peine, elle se taperait la honte de sa vie elle le savait. Du côté de la drague et des hommes, elle était toujours une vraie adolescente.

Quelques essayages plus tard, Kurt sortit de la cabine, il choisit de prendre un jean et la chemise que Holly avait complimenté. Il sortit de l'endroit des cabines avec Holly derrière elle, toujours soucieuse de tomber sur son '"mannequin inconnu". Pour son plus grand soulagement, il n'était pas dans son champ de vision, la responsable était surement venue pour son rendez-vous, se dit-elle. Après être passés à la caisse, ils sortirent du magasin et décidèrent de rentrer. Ça faisait maintenant 5 heures qu'ils faisaient du shopping et ils étaient crevés. Au moment de monter dans la voiture, Kurt reçut un message.

_**De Blaine:**_

_Hey sexy, j'ai fini le boulot, je passe te prendre, on passe chez moi et on rejoint tout le monde au bar ça te dit ? _

**_A Blaine:_**

_Ok pas de souci, j'étais en train de faire du shopping avec Holly on rentre tout juste là donc ne t'étonne pas si personne ne répond quand tu arrives. _

Quand ils arrivèrent chez Holly, Blaine était assis sur les marches du perron et les attendait. Lorsqu'il vit la voiture arriver, il se leva avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver adorable et il détestait ça. Il se dépêcha de déposer ce qu'il avait acheté dans sa chambre, récupéra une paire de clés et rejoignit Blaine pour qu'ils aillent chez lui.

Ils traversèrent la route, et Blaine se dirigea dans une petite ruelle où il n'y avait que des petits immeubles de 4 étages. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais Kurt s'attendait à ce que Blaine vive dans une grande maison au bord de la plage comme Jeff ou Holly. Mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Le bouclé tourna dans une allée et sortit ses clés pour ouvrir la porte. Mille questions tournaient dans la tête de Kurt mais il se décida à le suivre en silence. Ils montèrent deux étages avant que Blaine tourne et se dirige vers une porte.

- Je te préviens, ce n'est pas du tout le luxe de la maison de Jeff hein, ni celle de Holly d'ailleurs.

- Ok, sourit Kurt.

Blaine ouvrit la porte et en effet, ça n'avait rien de luxueux. C'était vraiment petit. La porte d'entrée donnait directement sur un petit salon où le canapé était déplié en lit. La cuisine était ouverte sur le salon. Il y avait seulement deux portes dans l'appartement qui ressemblait plus à un studio. Quand il vit Blaine en ouvrir une, il comprit que c'était sa chambre. La deuxième il devina que c'était la salle de bain et que les toilettes devaient être dedans. Kurt resta planté devant la porte d'entrée bouche bé. Il ne comprenait pas tout. A vue d'oeil il ne vivait pas avec ses parents, ça c'était sûr.

- Un vrai taudis pas vrai ? rigola Blaine.

- Je ... Non. Non pas du tout c'est ... Juste petit.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Ma chambre est là sexy, dit-il en montrant du doigt la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

- Ok.

Kurt traversa la petite pièce et entra dans la chambre. Bien sûr, comme le reste, elle était petite. Il y avait le lit de Blaine au bout contre le mur, sa guitare était par terre au pied du lit. Un petit bureau était installé à l'entrée de la chambre mais était recouvert d'un bazar pas possible. Un placard mural prenait toute la place sur l'autre mur.

- Tu peux t'assoir sur mon lit, je te promets qu'il ne se cassera pas.

Kurt s'exécuta et alla s'assoir. Il regarda Blaine choisirent des vêtements dans son placard avant qu'il se tourner vers lui.

- Tu peux poser les questions qui te brûlent la langue, dit-il finalement.

- Tu ne vis pas avec tes parents ? demanda-t-il immédiatement.

- Non. Avec mon grand-frère Cooper.

- Depuis combien de temps vous habitez ici ?

- Plus de 4 ans.

- Quoi ? Mais... Tu ... Tes parents ?

- Ils voulaient déménager en Californie y'a 4 ans. Je n'avais pas du tout une bonne relation avec eux, ni Cooper d'ailleurs, mais moi c'était encore plus grave. Je ne voulais surtout pas partir, ma vie était ici, j'étais accepté ici. Cooper savait ça et il a dit à mes parents qu'il me prenait en charge. Je crois que ça a été un soulagement pour eux de savoir que je ne serai plus dans leurs pattes.

- Blaine ...

- C'est la vérité, quel autre parent laisserait son enfant de 15 ans pour partir à l'autre bout du pays ? Ils n'avaient aucun scrupule.

- Je suis désolé ... soupira Kurt.

- Oh t'inquiète, je le vis bien maintenant. Ma vie est beaucoup mieux sans eux crois-moi.

- C'est pour ça qu'ils ne t'aident pas pour tes études ?

- Yep. Ils ne comprennent pas les rêves de Cooper ni les miens. Ils ne veulent pas y contribuer. Enfin bref. On devrait manger quelque chose avant de partir.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit tout ça ?

- J'aime pas parler de ça. Je n'en vois pas d'intérêt. Ils ont décidé de disparaitre de ma vie, alors ils le font pour de bon et je ne parle plus d'eux.

Kurt voyait très bien que Blaine tentait de garder sa carapace et d'en aucun cas montrer que tout ça le touchait. Et savoir qu'il ne se libérait pas comme lui-même l'avait fait la nuit dernière le contrariait.

- T'as le droit d'être touché par tout ça tu sais. Je te rappelle que j'ai pleuré sur toi toute la nuit ...

- Je ne vais surement pas pleurer pour eux, rétorqua Blaine en rigolant amèrement. J'te dis, je m'en fous d'eux, je suis mieux comme ça.

Kurt savait très bien qu'au fond de lui, Blaine avait mal. Et apparemment les murs qu'il avait monté pour que personne ne voit à quel point tout ça l'avait affecté étaient bien plus difficile à détruire que ceux de Kurt. Il savait qu'il faudrait du temps, mais que Blaine finirait par se confier à lui dans les détails.

- Pizza ? s'exclama Blaine en enlevant son tee-shirt.

- T'enlèves ton tee-shirt comme si c'était ton torse la pizza, déclara Kurt en se mordant la lèvre.

- Oh ça peut l'être si tu veux Hummel.

Il s'approcha du lit où Kurt était assis, lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, Blaine mit ses genoux de chaque côté du corps de Kurt et posa sa main sur son torse. Il le poussa légèrement, de façon à ce qu'il soit allongé et s'installa au dessus de lui. Automatiquement, Kurt entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Blaine et le pressa contre lui. Blaine posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa fougueusement. Kurt le serra encore plus contre lui et entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il balada ses mains sur le torse de Blaine, le caressant du bout des doigts. Blaine quand à lui, s'attaqua à son cou et commença à le lui suçoter, entrainant les gémissements de Kurt. Il lui mordilla l'oreille et le châtain remonta ses mains jusque dans ses boucles qu'il tira un peu sous le plaisir. Il plaqua un peu plus la tête dans les oreillers, laissant un meilleur accès à Blaine. Ce dernier descendit ensuite sa main,le long des flancs de Kurt, jusqu'au bas de son tee-shirt qu'il remonta un peu. Par réflexe, Kurt repoussa la main de Blaine.

- J'ai déjà vu ce qu'il y avait là-dessous sexy, murmura Blaine contre ses lèvres.

- Il y a une différence entre voir, toucher et ... Oooh Blaine.

Blaine n'avait pas attendu l'accord de Kurt. Il avait remonté son tee-shirt et recouvrait maintenant chaque partie de sa peau avec ses lèvres. Il finit par la lécher et Kurt se cambra sous le plaisir, cherchant déjà un minimum de friction contre son entre-jambe.

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point t'es sexy Kurt, soupira Blaine. J'ai envie de goûter chaque petite parcelle de ta peau ...

- Blaine ... gémit Kurt, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il suppliait.

Blaine fit passer le tee-shirt de Kurt au-dessus de sa tête, le révélant torse-nu pour la première fois. Kurt se retrouva bizarrement anxieux, même si Blaine avait déjà vu son torse, même si il savait toute l'histoire, il ne se sentait pas entièrement à l'aise et ça Blaine dû le sentir puisqu'il pressa son corps contre le sien.

- T'es tellement beau, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

C'était comme si sa pensée était sortie à voix haute. Blaine n'avait pas prévu de dire ça tout haut, il ne disait jamais ce genre de choses. Seulement, c'était exactement ce que Kurt avait besoin d'entendre. Ce dernier sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Blaine n'avait jamais employé ce mot pour le qualifier. Mais ça lui faisait tellement de bien d'entendre ça. Il sentit ensuite l'érection de Blaine se presser contre la sienne. Le bouclé portait un short en tissu ce qui était beaucoup moins épais que le jean skinny que portait Kurt. Il commença à se frotter contre lui, à bouger ses hanches en rythme, Kurt gémit de plaisir, même à travers les épaisseurs, cela faisait toujours autant de bien étant donné le peu d'activités sexuelles qu'il avait eu ces derniers temps. Blaine finit par se redresser et enleva son short, se retrouvant alors seulement en boxer devant Kurt qui ne put que grogner face à l'érection bien apparente sous le tissu.

- Tu peux toucher tu sais, sourit Blaine en voyant le regard de Kurt. Je peux te promettre que je ne t'en voudrais pas.

Kurt leva les yeux vers Blaine pour y voir le désir et l'envie d'être touché. Et mince lui aussi avait vraiment envie de toucher Blaine mais une petite voix ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'il ne saurait pas faire ce qu'il faut, qu'il ne serait pas assez bon. Car pour Kurt, si Lucas était allé voir ailleurs c'était simplement parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à le satisfaire.

- Kurt ? appela Blaine en le voyant perdu dans ses pensées.

_Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer Kurt_, se dit-il.

Il ne dit pas un mot et fit comprendre à Blaine de s'installer au-dessus de lui. Ainsi Blaine s'assit à califourchon sur lui et le regarda avec les sourcils levés. Mais lorsque la main de Kurt se retrouva dans son sous-vêtement, Blaine gémit à la fois de surprise et de plaisir. Il sentait Kurt autour de lui, quelque chose dont il avait secrètement rêvé depuis plusieurs nuits. Il se pressa un peu plus contre sa main et bascula sa tête en arrière. Les mouvements étaient hésitants mais pourtant tellement bons pour Blaine. Comme si Kurt avait peur de ne pas faire ce qu'il fallait pour que Blaine ressente du plaisir. Et c'était le cas, Blaine se sentait plus que bien, Kurt l'excitait à un point qui n'était même pas explicable.

- Oh putain Kurt ... C'est .. Oh c'est ... Tellement bon.

- Ah oui ?

Kurt sembla reprendre confiance en lui et se sentir plus à l'aise avec ce qu'il faisait. Il prit soudainement le contrôle sur Blaine. C'était une chose que le bouclé ne supportait normalement pas. Il avait le contrôle sur les mecs, il n'acceptait pas le contraire. Seulement avec Kurt ... c'était tellement bon, il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter.

Blaine se laissa tomber sur lui, pour coller son torse nu contre le sien et sentir la peau de Kurt contre la sienne. Kurt le regardait droit dans les yeux et il était tellement sexy que Blaine se sentait de plus en plus excité. Il désirait tellement Kurt, il voulait son corps nu pressé contre le sien, il voulait caresser chaque millimètre de sa peau et il voulait que Kurt le touche. Sentir enfin ce dernier autour de lui, lui donnait un plaisir immense.

- Kuuuurt, gémit-il.

Voyant l'effet qu'il avait sur Blaine, ce dernier prit soudainement le dessus. Il enleva sa main de l'érection de Blaine qui grogna de frustration. Il entoura ensuite ses bras autour de sa taille, leurs corps se collèrent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre, de même que leurs érections, Blaine suffoqua avant de se sentir basculer sur le matelas. Kurt s'installa au dessus de lui. Il recommença ses mouvements de main qu'il accéléra.

- Oh putain Kurt ...

Kurt fit ce qu'il avait désiré depuis un moment. Il commença à recouvrir la peau de Blaine avec ses lèvres, pour simplement lui donner l'impression qu'il goutait la peau du bouclé. Ce dernier l'avait tellement provoqué en étant sans arrêt torse-nu devant lui, que pouvoir enfin gouter sa peau de cette manière là le fit grogner. Puis il finit par jouer de sa langue dans son nombril. Blaine gémit encore plus fort et déjeta ses hanches contre les siennes, se pressant un peu plus dans la main de Kurt.

- Kurt ... Kurt ...

- Oui ? murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

- Tu ... Oh merde ... Tu sais ce que tu fais toi, grogna-t-il.

Kurt sourit avant de remonter un peu plus sa bouche le long de son torse, qu'il lécha au passage, puis il prit un des tétons de Blaine pour le sucer avidement.

- KURT !

Kurt accéléra alors ses mouvements de la main, Blaine n'en pouvait plus en dessous de lui, il perdait tellement le contrôle de tout. Kurt avait largement le dessus et pour la première fois, Blaine aimait vraiment ça. Kurt quand à lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de grogner face à l'état de jouissance dans lequel Blaine était.

- Kurt je suis déjà ... Super ... Oh putain ... Proche.

Comment faisait Kurt pour lui faire autant d'effet ? En si peu de temps il avait déjà l'impression que son orgasme allait le frapper à tout moment. Alors que Kurt ne faisait que le toucher. Qu'est-ce que ça allait donné quand Blaine serait en lui ? Cette pensée envoya une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur à Blaine.

- Oh c'est pas vrai ...

Kurt sourit avant de l'embrasser passionnément, forçant sa langue contre les lèvres de Blaine qui lui donna l'accès sans hésiter en grognant dans le baiser. Kurt était tellement sexy comme ça il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le décrire.

- Je vais ...

- Vas-y Blaine, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Blaine craqua alors. Il se libéra dans la main de Kurt en gémissant son nom inlassablement. Kurt quand à lui continua ses mouvements pendant l'orgasme du bouclé. La vue qui s'offrait à lui l'excitait au plus au point, sentant alors sa propre érection qui commençait à lui faire mal coincer dans le tissu de son boxer et dans son jean. Il se mordit la lèvre quand il réalisa que lui seul avait rendu Blaine dans cet état. Après cela, le bouclé tenta de reprendre un peu son souffle tandis que Kurt se coucha à côté de lui en silence. Quand il fut enfin remit, Blaine se tourna pour le regarder et il put voir son érection à travers son jean. Il se redressa et posa sa main contre le l'entre-jambe de Kurt qui sentit un frisson le parcourir. Blaine commença à défaire le bouton du jean, Kurt le laissa faire en se mordant les lèvres. Il finit par fermer les yeux en pensant à ce qui allait suivre. Blaine commença à faire glisser le jean de Kurt, ce dernier se souleva un peu pour l'aider jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au niveau des chevilles et que Blaine l'enlève avec hâte. Il s'installa ensuite au dessus de Kurt, attrapa le boxer de ce dernier et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes, libérant ainsi son érection qu'il prit entièrement dans sa bouche.

- Oh mon dieu BLAINE, s'écria Kurt qui ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça.

Il mit immédiatement ses mains dans les boucles de Blaine et souleva ses hanches afin d'entrer plus profondément dans sa bouche. Il pressa en même temps sa tête un peu plus dans les oreillers, se cambra et gémit plus fort quand il sentit la langue de Blaine s'enrouler autour de son sexe.

- Blaine ! N'arrête pas ... S'il te plait n'arrête pas, gémit-il.

Blaine n'avait aucune raison d'arrêter, bien au contraire. Il prenait bien trop de plaisir à voir Kurt perdre le contrôle en dessous de lui et se laisser aller. La chaleur familière en bas du ventre de Kurt envahit de plus en plus son corps. A chaque fois que Blaine accélérait ses mouvements ou qu'il grognait autour de Kurt, ce dernier avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

- Je ne vais pas tenir ... Blaine ... Blaine ... S'il te plait plus ... Oh oui comme ça.

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit combien Kurt avait l'air beaucoup plus à l'aise et expressif que la première fois qu'ils avaient fait ça. Il accéléra un peu plus ses mouvements de bouche autour de Kurt, voyant que ce dernier se cambrait de plus en plus, il savait qu'il était proche.

- Putain Blaine ...

Il grogna autour de Kurt, sachant très bien l'effet que cela procurait au châtain. Et quelques secondes plus tard, Kurt se libéra avec le nom de Blaine sur les lèvres qu'il ne cessait de gémir. Quand il vit que Kurt s'était remis de son orgasme, Blaine l'embrassa passionnément, mêlant sa langue à celle du plus jeune qui gémit légèrement.

- Elle était bonne cette pizza ? murmura-t-il en souriant.

- Oh la ferme, rit Kurt en le repoussant.

Il attrapa son tee-shirt qu'il ne tarda pas de remettre et ramassa son jean qui était étalé sur le sol.

- Pourquoi tu te rhabilles aussi vite ? soupira Blaine en regardant ses moindres gestes. Tu pourrais au moins me laisser admirer la vue.

- Y'a rien à admirer, répliqua Kurt.

- Ça c'est ce que tu dis sexy.

Il attrapa de quoi s'essuyer avant de ramasser son boxer et de le mettre. Quelques secondes après, Blaine a porte d'entrée s'ouvrir avec fracas.

- Je suis rentré petit frère ! hurla Cooper, en claquant la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

Kurt paniqua et tenta de remettre son jean plus rapidement, seulement il était tellement serré qu'il avait énormément de mal. Il ne réussit pas à temps car Cooper se dirigea directement dans la chambre de Blaine.

- Blainey t'aurais pas ... Oh ! Hey salut ! Je le connais pas lui, c'est un nouveau ? demanda-t-il en montrant Kurt du doigt.

- C'est Kurt, il vient de l'Ohio, il est là pour les vacances.

Kurt regarda Blaine perplexe. Ce dernier était toujours en boxer et ne s'était pas bougé pour se rhabiller quand il avait entendu son frère. En gros, il venait tout juste d'avouer sans le dire qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose et ça rendait Kurt très mal à l'aise. Surtout dans la position qu'il était: il avait son jean au niveau des genoux et s'était stoppé comme ça, figé quand il avait aperçu le grand frère de Blaine. Il se sentait complètement riducule.

- Je vois, je vois. Je me disais que je ne l'avais jamais vu dans ton pieu avant. Et un de plus sur la liste, un ! s'écria Cooper de façon dramatique en quittant la chambre.

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Kurt qui paraissait plus mal que jamais.

- Fais pas gaffe à lui, il est taré, dit Blaine en souriant.

- Ta ... Rhm ... Ta salle de bain elle est où ?

Il avait besoin de se retrouver seul pour pouvoir se détendre.

- La seule autre porte qui est dans le salon sexy, pourquoi ?

- Je vais me recoiffer, déclara fermement Kurt.

Il tira sur son jean pour le remonter, réussit finalement à le mettre puis sortit de la chambre.

Blaine le regarda fuir avec hâte. Il se leva pour remettre son short et alla rejoindre son frère dans la cuisine pour lui donner une grosse tape derrière la tête.

- Ça ne va pas de sortir des trucs comme ça devant lui ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Ben quoi il n'est pas au courant que tu te sers de lui que pour le cul ? Comme tu fais avec les autres.

- Oh ferme là, grogna Blaine.

- Il est au courant Blaine ? demanda Cooper en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, il est d'accord avec ça ! rétorqua-t-il.

- Alors il est où le problème avec ce que j'ai dit ?

- C'est un ami Coop.

- Tu couches avec lui ?

- On n'a pas vraiment couché ensemble mais on a fait des choses oui.

- Alors ce n'est pas ton ami c'est ton plan cul point.

- Non mais ...

- C'est ton petit-ami ?

- Quoi ? Non pas du tout !

- Alors c'est ton plan cul.

- Tu ne veux pas arrêter ? Kurt n'est pas juste mon plan cul.

- Blainey ...

- Tais-toi.

- Tu craques pour lui.

- Je ... Non ! Pas du tout !

- Alors pourquoi tu couches avec lui ?

- Tu sais quoi ? Oublie-moi, grogna-t-il en allant au salon.

Il grogna de plus belle quand il vit que le canapé, qui servait aussi de lit pour Cooper, était toujours déplié. Il enleva les couvertures qu'il mit par terre dans un coin avant de replier le canapé rapidement. Il s'installa dessus et alluma la télé pour se distraire.

Non, Cooper n'avait jamais raison et il ne connaissait rien à sa vie de ce côté là. Enfin ... Il savait très bien le genre de relations que Blaine avait avec les garçons. Il savait qu'il couchait sans sentiment, sans s'impliquer. Mais Kurt ... C'était différent. Blaine ne l'obligerait jamais à s'en aller en plein milieu de la nuit, il ne le renverrait jamais chez lui si il n'était pas venu pour coucher avec lui, il allait l'écouter si il avait besoin de parler, il allait le serrer dans ses bras si il avait besoin de réconfort il ... Blaine s'arrêta dans sa réflexion. Est-ce que c'était vraiment ce que faisait les amis entre eux ? Bien sûr, il était toujours là pour Nick, Jeff, Sebastian et Sarah si ils avaient envie de parler. Mais rien de sexuel ne se passait entre eux. Rien du tout de ce côté là. Et avec les garçons comme Jason, Alex ou Mark, il ne connaissait rien de leur vie. Il savait juste qu'ils étaient de bons coups.

Il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et Kurt en sortit. Plus Blaine le voyait, plus il le trouvait magnifique. Il ne remarqua pas qu'il était en train de le fixer jusqu'à ce que Kurt fronce les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- Rien, t'es magnifique c'est tout, répondit honnêtement Blaine.

Il vit les joues de Kurt devenir rouge en une fraction de seconde et il baissa son regard pour fixer le sol. Blaine continua de l'observer pour ce qui sembla une éternité avant de sortir de sa rêverie.

- Aller viens là sexy, dit-il finalement en tapant le canapé à côté de lui.

Kurt marcha à pas hésitants jusqu'au canapé et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? demanda Blaine.

- Rien je n'ai pas faim merci.

- Ce n'est pas la question Hummel.

- Mais ...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? insista Blaine en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Toi, répondit Kurt en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Blaine ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse et il regarda Kurt avec de grands yeux. Ses lèvres laissèrent place à un grand sourire.

- Kuuurt, grogna-t-il.

- Quoi ? Je t'ai répondu.

- C'est quelque chose que tu ne peux pas avoir maintenant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que mon frère est là et qu'il écoute tout.

- Pas du tout ! s'écria Cooper de la cuisine.

Kurt ne put se retenir de rire et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine. Ce dernier était rassuré de le voir plutôt à l'aise car après son attitude lorsque Cooper était arrivé dans la chambre, rien n'était gagné.

- Bon si tu ne peux pas avoir le meilleur des repas, qui est moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux d'autre ?

- Je ne sais pas ...

- Je t'ai proposé une pizza tout à l'heure, ça te va ?

- Oui, si tu veux, répondit Kurt en haussant les épaules.

- Ok, viens alors.

Il prit la main de Kurt dans la sienne et le tira jusqu'à la cuisine où Cooper était en train de se faire lui même à manger.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites les jeunes ? demanda-t-il en prenant quelque chose dans le frigo.

- Une pizza.

- Oh ! Blainey ...

- Oui je t'en laisserai une part Coop.

- Cool ! Oh fait ! J'ai décroché un contrat aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Cooper tout excité.

- C'est vrai ?! Où ça ?

- Dans un magasin en centre ville. Je vais faire leurs photos de catalogue.

- C'est génial ! Je suis content pour toi ! répondit Blaine en serrant son grand frère dans ses bras.

- Merci petit frère, sourit Cooper en s'éloignant de lui. On va avoir un peu plus de sous qui rentre ce sera plus facile pour nous promis, continua-t-il en tapotant son épaule.

- T'inquiète pas, on s'en sort c'est le principal Coop.

Blaine sentit la main de Kurt se poser sur le bas de son dos, ce petit geste lui montrait qu'il était là pour lui et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ça lui faisait énormément de bien.

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, Blaine et Kurt firent leur pizza tandis que Cooper essayait de piquer des ingrédients. Même si Kurt ne le connaissait seulement depuis quelques minutes il se sentait déjà très à l'aise avec lui. C'est pour ça qu'à chaque fois que Cooper s'approchait un peu trop de ce qu'il faisait cuir, il lui tapait dessus avec l'ustancile de cuisine. Kurt avait l'impression que Cooper était un gamin de cinq ans qu'il ne fallait pas lâcher des yeux. Il savait d'où tenait Blaine.

Pendant que la pizza cuisait, ils s'assirent à la petite table de la cuisine et discutèrent de tout et rien. Ainsi Kurt en appris un peu plus sur Cooper, qui était mannequin, ou du moins c'était ce qu'il tentait d'être. Il était aussi célibataire et sous les rires de Blaine, il déclara qu'il cherchait à se caser et à avoir une histoire sérieuse. Le sujet de leurs parents fut aussi amené dans la conversation. Kurt remarqua tout de suite l'attitude tendue de Blaine à la minute où Cooper les mentionna. Il savait très bien qu'il essayait de faire comme si toute cette histoire ne le touchait pas, mais ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Il gardait juste ça pour lui.

Cooper avait ainsi expliqué à Kurt qu'il ne supportait plus l'attitude de leurs parents avec Blaine. Ce dernier n'était jamais assez bien pour eux et ils passaient leur temps à l'ignorer. Le peu de fois où Blaine avait eu des contacts avec ses parents c'étaient quand ils l'avaient critiqué. Cooper n'eut pas le temps d'en relever plus car Blaine finit par s'énerver sur son frère en disant que c'était sa vie privée et que c'était à lui de décider si il voulait en parler ou non et avec qui. Kurt fut un peu vexé de sa réaction car lui s'était vraiment confié à Blaine sur quelque chose qui l'avait détruit, il voulait simplement que Blaine arrive à faire la même chose avec lui. Mais il ne dit rien tandis que Cooper revenait sur sa journée et sur le contrat qu'il avait obtenu.

Après que la pizza soit prête, ils allèrent tous les trois au salon, manger devant un match de football. Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de râler et de se plaindre. Il détestait les matchs à la télé. Généralement, il laissait Finn tenir compagnie à son père lorsqu'il y en avait un de diffusé. Mais il devait avouer, regarder un match avec les Anderson était différent. Cooper se levait sans prévenir pour pointer du doigt la télé en criant sur un joueur, Blaine grognait dans sa barbe des insultes contre les joueurs. Sans compter les exclamations et les cris de joie quand leur équipe favorite marquait.  
Après le match, Blaine alla prendre une douche, il proposa à Kurt de l'accompagner. Mais ce dernier savait très bien en quoi une douche avec Blaine aurait débouché et il n'était vraiment pas prêt à faire ça alors que Cooper était dans la pièce d'à côté et que les murs étaient aussi épais que des feuilles de papier. Il resta donc devant la télé avec Cooper qui avait décidé de lui faire la conversation.

- Alors comme ça avec Blainey vous ne couchez pas ?

- Oh mon dieu. Je ne vais surement pas parler de ça avec toi.

- Blaine m'a déjà tout dit. Vous ne couchez pas mais vous faites des trucs.

- Des trucs ? Oh c'est pas vrai ...

- Oui tu sais, fellations, séances de frottage, mastur...

- Je sais ce qu'on fait merci Cooper, coupa Kurt en gesticulant.

- De rien mec. Donc tu es là pour l'été c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Tu retournes dans l'Ohio après ?

- Oui et après New-York.

- Sérieux ? Avec Blaine on a toujours rêvé de New-York.

- Pourquoi vous n'y allez pas ?

- Parce que la vie est moins chère ici. On galère niveau argent tu vois ...

- Oui j'ai cru comprendre ... Je suis désolé.

- Oh t'inquiète Kurt. Sortir mon frère des griffes de mes parents c'est l'une des choses dont je suis le plus fière.

- Oh.

- Ouais ... Mes parents c'étaient des spécimens moi j'te le dis. Bon et du coup tu es chez ta tante ?

- C'est plus compliqué que ça. C'est la soeur de ma belle-mère ...

- Ah je vois. Elle euh ...

- Non.

- Et elle ...

- Non plus. Dans tes rêves Cooper Anderson, grogna Kurt. Toi et Blaine vous êtes les mêmes.

- Je me renseignais c'est tout, sourit Cooper.

- C'est ça ouais.

- Je peux te demander un truc ?

- Oui ?

- Tu comptes tomber amoureux de Blaine ? Parce que c'est vraiment une mauvaise idée. T'as l'air d'un mec bien Kurt, et Blaine ... Il ne fait pas du tout dans le sérieux et une histoire d'amour ce n'est surement pas ce dont il a envie aujourd'hui ...

- Je ne compte pas tomber amoureux de lui, déclara Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel. Je sais qui il est, je sais ce qu'il veut parce que je veux la même chose.

- Sérieux ?

- Oui. Ne pas m'engager, avoir un bon ami et prendre du bon temps.

- Tu sais que ces trois choses ne sont pas compatibles ? Y'en a toujours un qui tombe amoureux au final.

- Ça ne sera pas notre cas, insista Kurt.

- Je vous donne quoi ... 2 semaines, deux semaines et y'en a un qui craque. Même les deux.

- N'importe quoi ...

- Blaine n'a jamais eu de relations comme ça. Il a des plans culs et il a des amis. Il ne mélange pas les deux.

- Mais ...

- Mais avec toi il va mélanger les deux et tout ira bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Aucun de vous deux ne va souffrir de ça, ok ok j'ai compris, je te dis juste ce que j'en pense.

- Mmmh. D'après ce que Blaine m'a dit tu n'es pas le meilleur dans ce domaine là, sourit Kurt.

- Peut-être. Bon ok pas du tout ...

- Donc tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

- Je connais mon frère c'est tout ce que je peux te dire et ...

- COOPER ! hurla Blaine de la salle de bain.

- Yep ?

- ARRETE AVEC TES CONNERIES.

- Ah. Il a fini de prendre sa douche, sourit Cooper. La joie des murs aussi épais. Tu veux boire quelque chose avant de partir ? demanda Cooper en se levant. Bière ?

- Euh non ça va merci, répondit Kurt en repensant à la dernière fois qu'il avait bu. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Cooper disparut donc dans le frigo, et Blaine sortit de la salle de bain. Kurt savait très bien que Blaine avait décidé de le provoquer. Il avait seulement mis un boxer. Son corps n'était pas entièrement séché et des gouttes étaient encore présentes sur son torse. Sans parler de ses cheveux mouillés qui faisaient dégouliner de l'eau le long de son cou. Kurt ne remarqua pas qu'il était en train de fixer Blaine la bouche ouverte jusqu'à ce que ce dernier le lui fasse remarquer.

- Kurt ... Ta bouche. Ferme-là tu vas finir par baver.

- Je ... Quoi ? Non ... N'importe quoi ! bafouilla Kurt tandis que Cooper et Blaine explosaient de rire.

- Je vais m'habiller et on pourra y aller. A moins que tu veuilles qu'on fasse quelque chose avant sexy ? sourit Blaine une fois qu'il s'était repris.

- Va t'habiller Blaine. Je t'attends ici.

Blaine haussa les épaules et alla dans sa chambre, en prenant soin de laisser la porte bien ouverte et de se mettre dans le champs de vision de Kurt. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre et s'obligea à regarder ailleurs. Cooper lui, se contentait de rigoler face à leur attitude. Il s'assit de nouveau sur le canapé à côté de Kurt et le charria sur Blaine. Après un moment, Blaine totalement habillé, sortit de la chambre, récupéra son portable et son porte feuille pour les mettre dans sa poche et se tourna vers Kurt.

- On y va ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui ok.

- Tu dors ici Blainey ? demanda Cooper.

- J'en sais rien. Si je ne dors pas ici ça sera chez Jeff en tout cas.

- Okay bonne soirée les mecs !

- Toi aussi Coop !

- A la prochaine ! s'exclama Kurt en faisant un signe de la main.

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'on va se revoir dans pas longtemps Kurt, sourit Cooper.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement, descendirent et quittèrent l'immeuble pour marcher en silence dans la rue.

- Vous jouez ce soir ? demanda Kurt au bout d'un moment.

- Non, répondit Blaine. On va simplement se caler tous ensemble tranquillement et boire un coup. D'ailleurs, j'ai intérêt à te surveiller, le taquina Blaine.

- Arrête ! râla Kurt. J'avais vraiment bu l'autre jour. Si je bois juste un petit peu ça devrait aller ...

- Ça c'est ce que tu dis, sourit Blaine en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- La ferme, rigola Kurt en le poussant.

Il fut coupé par son portable qui vibrait. Machinalement il ouvrit le message sans forcément voir qui était le destinataire.

**_De Lucas:_**

_Tu me manques Kurt ... S'il te plait, laisse-moi t'expliquer certaines choses. Tu ne peux pas laisser tomber notre histoire comme ça. Je suis vraiment amoureux de toi mon coeur, s'il te plait ... Réponds-moi. _

Kurt s'arrêta de marcher et sentit son corps se tendre en seulement quelques secondes. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il rassembla toute sa force pour ne pas les laisser couler.

- Kurt ? s'inquiéta Blaine. Tout va bien ? Qui c'est ?

Kurt ne répondit pas et continua de scruter son écran. Il ne savait pas ce que Lucas voulait dire par là. Des explications, il n'avait jamais voulu les entendre. Et aujourd'hui rien n'avait changé. Certes, il y pensait moins, grâce à Blaine et toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontré. Mais dès que son esprit retournait avec Lucas, son ventre se serrait et il se sentait vraiment mal. Ce qui le mettait vraiment hors de lui c'était qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé, que ce soit Lucas qui ose dire que Kurt laissait tomber leur histoire. Il sentit le bras de Blaine entourer ses épaules et ce dernier le serra contre lui. Kurt laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule et les yeux de Blaine dérivèrent sur le message.

- Tu veux que je l'appelle ? Tu veux que je lui fasse comprendre qu'il ne doit plus entrer en contact avec toi ?

Kurt secoua simplement la tête. Ils recommencèrent à marcher doucement, Blaine avait toujours son bras autour des épaules de Kurt. Ils étaient tout proche du bar maintenant et Blaine s'arrêta, Kurt fit alors de même à cause du bras qui le retenait.

- Si il t'envoie un autre message dans la soirée tu me le fais savoir et je m'en occuperai. Pour l'instant tu te détends et tu profites de ta soirée ok ? lui dit-il pour le rassurer.

- Ok, répondit Kurt avec un faible sourire. Merci ...

- De rien sexy, je suis ...

- Kurt ! Blaine !

Ils se tournèrent et virent Nick, Sarah et Jeff arriver de l'autre côté de la rue.

- Pile à l'heure, s'exclama Blaine. Seb n'est pas avec vous ?

- Non apparemment il est déjà dedans avec Jason.

- Jason est là ? demanda Blaine en faisant un grimace.

- Ben ouais ! Depuis quand tu ne veux pas qu'il soit là ? sourit Jeff en tapotant l'épaule de son ami.

- Oh la ferme Jeff, grogna Blaine.

Sarah embrassa Kurt sur la joue et le prit par le bras pour le tirer à l'intérieur du bar. Les garçons suivirent derrière. Le bar était déjà bondé malgré le fait qu'il était à peine 22 heures. Ils s'installèrent à une table, Kurt se retrouva au milieu de la banquette entre Sarah et Blaine. Jason était à côté de Blaine au bout de la table. Sebastian et deux autres garçons qui étaient à une des soirées de Jeff, Wes et David d'après ce qu'il avait compris, les rejoignirent quelques minutes après. Ce fut aussi le cas des deux meilleures amies de Sarah, Ana et Kim que Kurt n'avait encore jamais vu. Comme le groupe d'amis connaissaient énormément de monde, au bout d'un moment ils étaient tellement nombreux autour de leur table, que certains étaient obligés de rester debout ou de s'asseoir sur les genoux des autres. Le brouhaha du bar les empêchait de tous s'entendre et il était des fois indispensable de crier pour se faire comprendre. Kurt n'était pas vraiment à l'aise mais tentait de ne pas le montrer.

A un certain moment, Blaine se leva pour aller aux toilettes et il ne remarqua cependant pas que Jason le suivait de près. Mais ce fut par contre le cas de Kurt qui les regarda du coin de l'oeil. Non il n'était pas jaloux. Il n'avait aucune raison de l'être, Blaine n'était pas à lui et il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait.  
Alors pourquoi mourait-il d'envie de retenir Jason par les cheveux et de le trainer en dehors du bar pour le jeter dans une poubelle ?

Blaine quand à lui entra dans les toilettes et alla directement au lavabo se mettre de l'eau sur le visage. A vrai dire, il n'était pas venu aux toilettes à cause d'une envie pressante mais parce que Jason, qui était assis à côté de lui, ne cessait de lui faire des avances et de le toucher. Blaine n'arrivait pas à comprendre pour ça l'exaspérait plus que ça ne l'excitait. Il entendit la porte des toilettes claquer et vit dans le reflet de la glace que Jason était là, son légendaire sourire de séducteur aux lèvres.

- Fallait me faire signe Blaine.

- Mmh, grommela ce dernier en se remettant de l'eau sur le visage.

- T'as raison, il commence à faire vraiment chaud ici.

La voix de Jason était maintenant beaucoup plus proche de lui. Il sentit ensuite des mains entourés sa taille et un corps de presser contre lui.

- Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a rien fait tous les deux, murmura Jason à son oreille. Tu me manques ...

- Jason ...

- Non, quand je dis tu me manques c'est ta bite me manque Blaine. J'ai compris que tu ne voulais pas de ça, c'est bon, répliqua sèchement Jason.

Blaine se retourna de façon à se retrouver face à lui. Peut-être qu'en voyant le désir dans les yeux de Jason il en aurait lui aussi envie ?

- Blaine j'ai envie que tu me baises, murmura Jason contre ses lèvres.

Pourquoi Blaine avait le sentiment de faire quelque chose de mal ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas envie de se jeter sur Jason et de le prendre dans une des cabines du bar comme il l'avait déjà fait ? Mais surtout pourquoi avait-il tant envie d'être assis autour de la table aux côtés de Kurt à ce moment même ?

- Pas moi, dit-il finalement.

Ces mots furent comme un électrochoc pour Jason qui s'éloigna un peu de lui.

- Tu me fais quoi là Blaine ?

_J'en sais rien ..._

- J'ai pas envie ce soir, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

- T'es pas d'humeur pour baiser ? Tu te fous de ma gueule là ? s'exclama Jason en faisant un pas en arrière.

- Écoute, j'ai pas envie ok ? J'ai pas d'explication à te donner !

Jason passa ses mains sur son visage, plus que frustré du nouveau rejet de Blaine.

- C'est à cause de la vierge effarouchée avec qui tu traines depuis quelques jours ?

- N'appelle pas Kurt comme ça, grogna Blaine.

- Mais t'es sérieux là ? Tu le connais depuis quelques jours et il est en train de te faire changer !

- Peut-être que ce n'est pas si mal que ça en fait.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Blaine ?_

- Hein ?

- Peut-être que j'ai besoin de changer et d'arrêter de coucher à droite et à gauche.

- Dites-moi que je rêve, soupira Jason en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais de ça Blaine. Je t'ai proposé autre chose, je t'ai dit que je me voyais en couple avec toi. Tu m'as rigolé à la figure en me disant que ce n'était pas du tout ce que tu voulais ! Que tu ne supporterais pas de coucher qu'avec moi et que tu avais besoin de voir d'autres mecs. Mark m'a dit que ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne t'avait pas vu lui non plus.

- Tu surveilles avec qui je couche maintenant ?

- Peut-être.

- Ça devient flippant Jason.

- Tu veux vraiment quelque chose de sérieux ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Accepte juste le fait que je n'ai pas envie de toi.

- Il en a rien à foutre de toi Blaine. Il se sert juste de toi pour le cul. Ce mec est vide, y'a rien dans ses yeux, tu ne peux rien espérer de lui.

- Tu ne le connais pas.

- Tu sais que je peux te donner ce que lui ne peut pas, je sais exactement ce que tu aimes, je te laisse me faire ce que tu veux et je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas le cas de Blanche neige.

- Je te jure ferme-là ou tu vas le regretter.

- Aller Blaine ... murmura Jason en se rapprochant de lui, tu sais qu'au fond tu en meurs d'envie.

Il pressa sa main sur l'entre-jambe de Blaine. Ce dernier la lui retira immédiatement et le fusilla du regard.

- T'es pathétique. Et tu sais quoi ? Oublie-moi. J'ai pas envie de toi aujourd'hui, et je crois que je n'aurai pas envie de toi pendant un long moment.

- Va te faire foutre Blaine. Continue à aller faire ta pute. Va baiser qui tu veux j'en ai strictement rien à foutre.

- Le pire c'est que c'est pas vrai. Mais ouais t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais baiser Kurt à tel point qu'il n'aura que mon nom sur ses lèvres. Sauf que lui il aura le droit de faire des choses dont toi tu n'as même pas le droit d'y penser.

Blaine tourna les talons et sortit des toilettes. Il ne prit pas la peine de rejoindre ses amis et sortit directement du bar pour prendre un peu l'air. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça face aux avances de Jason. Et surtout il commençait à avoir la trouille parce que tout ce qu'il voulait à ce moment même, c'était de rentrer dans le bar et de voir Kurt.

Il vit un fumeur près de lui. Il ne l'était pas mais quand il se sentait vraiment mal comme maintenant, il en prenait souvent une pour se détendre. L'homme accepta de lui en passer une, Blaine l'alluma et alla s'assoir sur le rebord du trottoir. A cette heure là la rue était déserte. Quelques secondes après, il sentit une main sur son épaule et leva les yeux pour voir que Sarah le regardait d'un air inquiet.

- Jette-moi ça Blaine. Tu n'es pas fumeur, déclara-t-elle en montrant la cigarette du doigt.

- Peut-être mais des fois ça fait du bien.

- Ce qui fait du bien c'est de parler avec quelqu'un.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et prit la cigarette de la bouche de Blaine pour l'écraser contre le sol.

- Et que je ne te revois pas avec ça, grogna-t-elle en le montrant du doigt d'une façon menaçante.

- Ok, finit par dire Blaine en souriant.

- Bon il s'est passé quoi avec Jason ?

- Rien justement.

- Il ne voulait pas ? demanda Sarah en fronçant les sourcils. Pourtant il te bouffait du regard depuis le début de la soirée.

- Non c'est moi qui ne voulait pas, marmonna Blaine.

- Toi ?

- Oui moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'en sais rien ok ? s'exclama Blaine sèchement. Il n'a pas su me chauffer comme il fallait ou ...

- Ou parce que tu ne te voyais pas faire ça à Kurt, dit-elle doucement.

- Ça n'a strictement rien à voir ok ? Rien du tout. Je n'ai pas de compte à rendre à Kurt ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

- Je sais Blaine ... C'est juste que ... Je ne t'ai jamais vu agir avec quelqu'un comme tu agis avec Kurt.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je suis fatigué de tout ça je vais rentrer, déclara Blaine en se levant.

- Blaine s'il te plait ...Tu peux me parler. Je ne vais pas te juger.

- Il n'y a rien à dire Sarah c'est tout. Je rentre.

- Blaine ! l'appela Sarah alors que ce dernier s'éloignait.

- Tu diras aux autres que j'étais crevé, déclara-t-il sur le trottoir d'en face.

- Et je dis quoi à Kurt ?

Blaine s'arrêta de marcher et mit sa main sur le derrière de sa tête, mal à l'aise.

- Dis-lui qu'il peut m'appeler si il a besoin.

Sur ces mots il s'éloigna et rentra chez lui. Bizarrement il espérait ne pas recevoir d'appel de Kurt ce soir, car il était complètement paumé et troublé. Il avait envie de voir Kurt et c'était ce qui l'effrayait au plus haut point.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Alors qu'il était allongé sur son lit, le regard dans le vague, Blaine entendit son portable vibrer et vit le numéro de Kurt s'afficher.

- Allô ? dit-il en décrochant.

- Hey, lui répondit la voix de Kurt.

- Hey.

- Tu n'imagines même pas le débat que je me suis fait pour savoir si je t'appelais ou pas.

- Écoute je suis désolé ...

- Je me suis senti un peu con tout seul là bas ... Sans compter ton Jason qui me fusillait du regard.

- Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

- Non. Pas du tout. C'est juste que je n'ai pas à avoir tes plans cul sur le dos Blaine.

- Je sais ... soupira ce dernier.

- Et c'est toi qui m'a invité à cette soirée. Je te connaissais toi, les autres je les connais à peine. Ok y'avait Sarah mais elle était avec Nick. Y'avait Seb mais il était avec je ne sais pas qui. Je me suis senti vraiment con Blaine. Con et bien seul. Merci ... Tu m'aurais dit que tu partais je serai rentré chez moi aussi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Quoi pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi tu serais rentré chez toi si t'avais su que je partais ?

- Parce que j'avais l'impression d'être en trop. Ce sont tes amis pas les miens.

- Tu sais que c'est faux Kurt. Il ne faut pas que tu reposes tout sur moi. Seb et Sarah t'adorent, Jeff et Nick n'attendent que de te connaitre un peu plus. Et je suis sûr que c'est pareil pour les autres.

- Si tu le dis ...

- Écoute Kurt je ... Je suis super fatigué, je bosse demain matin. Je vais te laisser. A plus tard.

- Oh. Désolé de t'avoir appeler alors ...

- Non Kurt ... Tu ...

Il soupira un bon coup.

- Blaine ... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda tout doucement Kurt.

Blaine avait envie de lui dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Ce qu'il s'était passé aux toilettes du bar, le fait qu'il commençait à penser à Kurt d'une façon différente qui l'effrayait au plus au point. Mais il ne voulait pas faire peur à Kurt. Il savait à quel point il avait souffert dans le passé et ne voulait vraiment pas lui mettre un coup de pression. Kurt s'était reposé sur lui car il savait que Blaine ne voulait aucune relation. Il fallait que le bouclé se reprenne, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête avec tout ça et qu'il redevienne le Blaine qu'il était vraiment.

- On se voit demain ? dit-il. Je me ferai pardonner, tenta-t-il de dire sur un ton séducteur.

- Tu ne me toucheras pas demain Blaine Anderson. Je t'en veux trop pour ça.

Il pouvait entendre le sourire dans la voix de Kurt.

- C'est ce qu'on verra sexy.

- Bonne nuit, Blaine.

- Bonne nuit.

* * *

_**"We will miss you Cory. We will always carry a piece of you with us." Dianna Agron**_

_"Tu vas nous manquer Cory. On aura une part de toi avec nous pour toujours" _


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, on est presque à 100 ... wow *_*

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, vos reviews, vos MP et vos compliments ... Vous êtes parfaits ! :D

Bisouuuuuus

**MargauxCrisscolfer:** Merci beaucoup :) ! Tu n'as pas encore fini d'entendre parler de Jason ou Lucas (surtout Lucas, je sais malheureusement ^^). Pour la rencontre entre Cooper et Holly ça arrive ... ;) N'hésite pas à le dire ce que tu penses de la suite !

**Lysendra:** Il n'y a pas de souci, t'inquiète pas ! Oui la jalousie commence à se montrer des deux côtés, et qui dit jalousie, dit sentiments :P Merciii ça me fait plaisir ! N'hésite pas à me dire ton avis pour la suite :D

**Mylie:** Heyyy ;D Oui voilà, après le chapitre d'avant et la déclaration de Kurt, je le voulais un peu plus léger comme tu dis (même si il y a quand même quelques éléments sur la vie de Blaine et sa relation avec ses parents ...) Et quoi de mieux pour ça ? Un Cooper Anderson bien sûr ;) Haha oui Blaine remet bien Jason à sa place, il faut avouer il en a besoin ! Oui c'est sûr qu'il le mérite, il va nous manquer ... :'( Bisous !

**KlainelovesForever:** Ah ben ce qui est sûr c'est que ce n'est pas la relation la plus simple mais bon, ils sont en quelque sorte plus qu'amis et c'est déjà ça ;) Oui je comprends ... Mais il faut qu'il continue à vivre dans nos fics, pour moi ce n'est pas possible autrement ... Merciii !

**mmlabr:** Oui Cooper est vraiment là pour Blaine, il est je peux le dire, toute sa vie maintenant et il compte énormément à ses yeux, ils ont toujours tout traversé à deux d'où leurs liens. Et pour Holly et Cooper c'est possible ... Je te laisse voir ça avec la suite :P Je comprends que tu ne puisses pas les voir, mais malheureusement ils seront encore là (surtout Lucas, ne me tue pas xD). C'est exactement ça, plus le temps passe, plus leurs sentiments se développent et leur relation se complique ... Ils s'en rendent compte petit à petit même si c'est dur pour eux de se l'avouer (surtout pour Kurt). Merci ça me touche beaucoup :')

**carole97400:** Heey :) Merci pour ton petit message pour Cory :') C'est exactement ça on est tous là les uns pour les autres et Finn doit continuer à vivre à travers nos fictions ! Ouii ils agissent en vrai petit couple sans s'en rendre compte ^^ C'est naturel pour eux. Pour que Blaine passe vraiment à l'action c'est dans pas longtemps ne t'inquiètes pas xD Pour Lucas malheureusement tu vas continuer à attendre parler (faut pas me tuer hein xD) mais oui Jason avait bien besoin d'être remis à sa place par Blaine, et j'avoue que ça ne ferait pas de mal à Lucas non plus ^^ Haha pour Cooper et Holly je te laisse voir ça avec la suite ;) ça va prendre un peu de temps pour Blaine de l'avouer à Kurt. Il vient tout juste de se rendre compte qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui donc il n'est surement pas encore prêt à l'avouer à Kurt ... (malheureusement je sais ^^) Merciiii pour ta review ! Bisouus

**Cocogleek:** Haha je comprends, dès qu'il s'agit de Klaine c'est dur d'être patient ^^ Courage :P

**The Nymph' Chris:** Ooooh une grande review comme je les aime :D Merciiiii ! Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu ! Haha à ce que je vois, Holly et Cooper sont appréciés xD Et surtout bien vu ensemble ^^ Ah oui ça c'est sûr Blaine est ultra protecteur, il ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il arrive de nouveau quelque chose à Kurt, il veut simplement qu'il aille mieux et fait tout pour que ce soit le cas ! Oui le moment où ils s'embrassent comme ça sur le lit est vraiment le moment où Blaine se rend compte que quelque chose est vraiment différent avec Kurt et c'est quand il repousse Jason au bar qu'il se rend compte de ses sentiments. Hahahaha tu m'as fait trop rire avec ton 18 ans lutte xD C'est bon tu peux lui faire mal comme tu veux avec ça ^^ Je t'avouerai qu'à chaque fois que je mange des crêpes au chocolat et à la chantilly je pense à cette scène aussi, d'ailleurs c'est en en mangeant une que j'ai eu l'idée héhéhé :P T'es trop chou merciiii et comme je te dis non ça ne me dérange pas j'adore ça, ça fait trop plaisir les longues reviews ! Bisous et merci à toi surtout !

**Cam1006: **Vouiii je suis contente de voir ça ;) Et oui Blaine commence à être complètement paumé et à ne pas trop comprendre ce qu'il se passe, les sentiments commencent à être là :D Pour Lucas, tu n'as pas fini d'entendre parler de lui, enfin je te laisse voir ça avec la suite :) Hahaha c'est exactement ça, tout le monde a compris ce qui est en train de se passer entre eux, tout le monde sauf eux ^^ Mais bon, Blaine commence déjà à le comprendre, pour ce qui est Kurt ça va être plus compliqué étant donné ce qu'il a vécu avant ça. Merci beaucouuup ça me fait super plaisir ! Et moi j'espère que la suite te plaira autant :P**  
**

**MissKlaine:** Oui c'est compliqué pour lui, c'est dur à se l'avouer mais ça va arriver. Pour Kurt ce qui est sûr c'est que ça ne va pas être simple étant donné ce qu'il a vécu avant ça. Pour Holly et Cooper je voulais qu'ils soient liés d'une autre donc ... :P Merci pour ta review !

**Funeral Blues:** Bon alors si tu l'attendais avec impatience, je suis contente de voir qu'il te plait :D Oui c'est sûr que c'est compliqué pour eux deux, les sentiments commencent à entrer en jeu et c'est dur de l'accepter, surtout pour Kurt. Oui ça me permet de faire durer les choses et de faire comprendre que ce n'est pas tout rose chez Kurt et que c'est bien plus compliqué pour arrivé à briser la glace.

**Camilleanderson:** Je suis contente de voir que Cooper te plait, et ça c'est sûr il ne faut pas oublier de dire sexy *_* Et oui Blaine est paumé, et il ne va pas falloir beaucoup de temps pour que Kurt le soit aussi sauf que ça va être plus compliqué de son côté ! Merciii pour ta review !

** klaine-stef:** Heeey ! Hahaha j'imagine très bien un réveil avec Darren à tes côtés, ça doit être juste parfait ! Si et c'est justement ce qui inquiète Holly, avec le peu que Kurt mange ça devient dangereux pour sa santé, c'est pour ça qu'elle et Blaine y accordent autant d'importance et tente de faire manger Kurt le plus possible, ils y arrivent petit à petit ! C'est exactement ça, avec Kurt, Blaine se dévoile peu à peu et montre des facettes de sa personnalité que seuls ses amis connaissent, pas les garçons avec qui il couche. Hahaha c'est ça, Holly a une vraie attitude de collégienne avec Cooper xD Toute intimidé ! Pour leur rencontre, ça ne vas pas tarder, patience patience :P Oui c'est bien ce qu'il pose problème à Kurt, Blaine reste évasif et en dit très peu sur son passé, c'est surtout Cooper qui en révèle (d'ailleurs plus que ce que Blaine voulait au départ mais bon ^^). Pour les autres questions que tu te poses, tu auras les réponses au fur et à mesure du chapitre, quand Blaine se confiera un peu plus :) Oui tu as tout à fait raison, Blaine va être celui qui va se rendre vraiment compte de ses sentiments en premier. Pour Kurt, après tout ce qu'il a vécu ça va être beaucoup plus compliqué ! Je te dis, ne t'excuse jamais de faire une longue review, j'adore ça et ça montre que le chapitre te plait donc rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir :D Encore un énorme merci pour le temps que tu prends à chaque fois :') Bisouuuuus

**MiaAndersonHummelGleek: **Mercii beaucouuuuup ! Je suis contente de voir que ça te plaise, j'espère que ça sera le cas pour la suite ! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses :)

**clairepistache:** Ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour ça, crois-moi y'a aucun soucis (je te rappelle que je suis celle qui avait deux chapitres de retard au niveau de tes reviews ^^). Tu reviews quand tu veux et quand tu le sens, et quand tu n'as pas envie tu le fais pas, crois-moi je ne t'en voudrai pas xD Par contre ... Je ne dis pas non au Darren pendant une semaine :P Ah j'avoue que ses yeux bleus et transparents ... putain *_* dès que j'y pense j'en peux plus xD Haha y'a pas de souci, j'avais compris que tu faisais comme ça, je fais pareil quand j'en poste des reviews c'est beaucoup plus simple et c'est le meilleur moyen de ne rien oublier ^^ Oui Holly est une vrai ado avec Cooper, elle est toute intimidé :P Mdrrrr je comprends que tu es hâte petite perverse xD Mais t'inquiète pas ça va arriver, patience, patience :P Hahahaha c'est exactement ça qu'il faut faire, prendre Jason pour taper Lucas, il faudrait donner cette idée à Blaine ou Kurt tiens :D Ah oui, il va leur falloir un peu de temps quand même ^^ Qu'ils se découvrent un peu plus (dans tous les sens du terme, perverse pour moi aussi ^^) et ça va être compliqué pour Kurt, beaucoup plus que pour Blaine. Oui j'adore cette citation de Dianna pour moi c'est exactement ce qu'il va se passer, on aura toujours une petite par de Cory en nous quoiqu'il arrive. Merci une nouvelle fois pour ta review :')

**Souline:** Moi aussi je n'arrivais pas à y croire, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire d'ailleurs, j'ai tellement envie qu'il soit encore là et tout que je ne me fais pas à l'idée :'( T'as fait un très bon résumé du personnage de Finn, sans compter sur Cory, on perd vraiment un homme extra, ça fait vraiment mal :'( Pour revenir à ta review sur le chapitre, merci merci et encore merci ! ça me fait trop plaisir de lire ce genre de choses, tu n'imagines pas :') Oui exactement Blaine commence à se rendre compte de ses sentiments, en ce qui concerne Kurt ... On va dire que c'est plus compliqué ^^ Mais oui voilà avec ce qu'il a vécu, ça peut se comprendre ! Merci à toi pour ta review et tu dois être la première personne à me dire de prendre mon temps pour la suite xD

** littlemisscris:** Hahahaha t'inquiètes pas, y'a pas de soucis tu mets une review quand tu le veux et quand tu le sens ^^ Pour ce qui est de la description de Holly je peux te dire qu'en gros elle est mince et blonde, y'aura un peu plus de détails pas dans ce chapitre mais dans celui d'après :) Mais non je ne pensais pas au personnage de Holly Hollyday, on m'a déjà fait la remarque mais c'est pas elle, elles n'ont pas du tout le même caractère ! Hahaha tu me fait trop rire xD Merciii bisouuus

**Lafolleduklaine: **Heyyyy ! Mdrrrr moi aussi je rêve de ce genre de réveil, juste le paradis quoi *_* Ah ben oui, Kurt sait à quoi s'attendre avec Blaine, il sait qui il est et ce qu'il a l'habitude de faire et en même temps ils ont vraiment tiré les choses au clair depuis le début alors pour Kurt c'était évident qu'il ne reste pas pour la nuit ^^ Je ne vais pas dire que tu te plantes, ce ne serait pas vrai, mais ça va être compliqué pour nos cocos, surtout du côté de Kurt avec tout ce qu'il a vécu ! Et oui, Blaine se préoccupe vraiment beaucoup de Kurt et de sa santé, avec Holly ils veulent vraiment le remettre sur pieds en ce qui concerne la nourriture parce que ça pourrait être dangereux pour lui, d'où la grande importance que ça a chez eux. Hahaha tu me fais trop rire, on est vraiment grave à parler aux personnages toutes les deux xD Ah oui c'est sûr que Kurt a réagi excessivement par rapport à la remarque de Holly sur Cooper, c'est pour ça qu'il s'en veut autant. Il ne supporte pas qu'on le rabaisse tout le temps à lui et ses mots dépassent sa pensée, Holly le sait et n'en tient pas rigueur. Oui ce petit passage shopping c'était vraiment pour montrer leur lien, leur rapprochement et leur relation à Holly et Kurt. Elle est vraiment là pour lui, de même que lui est là pour elle et malgré leur différence d'âge on peut vraiment voir qu'ils ont une vraie complicité ! Pour ce qui est des détails sur la vie de Blaine et son passé, tu en sauras un peu plus au fur et à mesure qu'il va se confier ^^ T'as tout compris pour Blaine, il a peur de s'attacher et de vivre un nouvel abandon. Au final c'est la peur qui empêche Kurt et Blaine de vraiment vivre quelque chose tous les deux ... Alors si je comprends bien, tu ne verras plus les crêpes au chocolat, la chantilly et la pizza de la même manière ? Tout ça par ma faute ? Oooopsssss :P Mdrrrr une ou deux semaines ? Les paris sont ouverts ? Qui de Cooper ou Marie aura le dernier mot ? xD Merciii pour ta review ! Un chapitre sans une de tes reviews n'est pas un vrai chapitre pour moi xD MERCIIIIII !**  
**

* * *

"T'as parlé à Blaine depuis la soirée du bar ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi Kurt, je suis heureuse de voir que tu m'appelles pour me demander si je vais bien.

- Désolé Sarah ...

- C'est pas grave, rigola-t-elle à l'autre bout du fil. Je te charriais juste. Je l'ai vu mais je ne lui ai pas parlé.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ben il était chez Jeff hier soir et j'y suis passée avec les filles. Ils étaient en train de jouer à la console donc je n'ai pas pu vraiment lui parler.

- Est-ce que tu sais si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Si il m'en veut ou ...

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal Kurt.

- Alors pourquoi il ne m'a pas appelé depuis plus de deux jours ? D'habitude j'ai au moins un SMS par jour là c'est silence radio depuis l'autre soir au bar. Il m'avait dit qu'on se voyait le lendemain mais après ça je n'ai plus nouvelle.

- Tu as essayé de l'appeler ?

- Non je ne veux pas le déranger, si il ne le fait pas c'est qu'il ne veut pas.

- Pas forcément.

- Il ne va pas bien ? demanda Kurt soucieux.

- Je ne sais pas trop, il était bizarre le soir du bar, il est parti précipitamment et j'ai bien remarqué que quelque chose le tracassait, expliqua Sarah.

- J'ai remarqué ça aussi quand je l'ai appelé après que je sois rentré. Je ... Je lui ai confié des trucs importants à mes yeux Sarah. Des trucs que jamais je n'aurais pensé partager avec quelqu'un. J'aimerai juste qu'il fasse la même chose et qu'il me parle quand ça ne va pas ... Qu'il se confie à moi ou ...

- Tu sais Kurt, coupa Sarah, Blaine est vraiment quelqu'un de solitaire. Il s'est toujours débrouillé tout seul. Même quand il vivait avec ses parents, il était autonome et se gérait tout seul, bien sûr il avait des fois de l'aide de Cooper mais son frère vivait sa vie lui aussi, il n'était pas tout le temps là. Blaine n'est pas du genre à aller se confier quand ça ne va pas. Le soir du bar j'ai essayé de le faire parler mais il s'est juste braqué et il est parti.

- Mais pourquoi il vient vous voir vous et pas moi ?

- Je ne sais pas ... Tu sais ça nous est arrivé de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de lui pendant une semaine et d'être au final obligé d'aller chez lui et on le retrouve dans son lit en train de se morfondre. C'est Blaine ... On ne peut pas le changer.

- Ok, soupira Kurt.

- Il te manque pas vrai ?

- Je ... Un peu oui. Tu sais on est amis et ...

- Je vois.

- Quoi ?

- Rien du tout, soupira Sarah. Je suis désolée Kurt, il faut que je te laisse, si tu n'as pas de nouvelle de lui et que tu veux vraiment le voir, appelle-le ou va chez lui, ok ?

- Je vais voir.

- Aller bye !

- Bye et merci !

Kurt se laissa tomber sur son lit, il prit son oreiller et le plaqua sur sa figure pour étouffer son cri. Il détestait tout ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là. Il détestait même ce qu'il vivait depuis deux jours. Il n'avait rien dormi des trois nuits précédentes. La fatigue s'accumulait et c'était surement pour cela qu'il avait craqué et appelé Sarah. Ça faisait trois soirs qu'il s'endormait, et trois soirs qu'il était réveillé seulement une heure après par son cauchemar. Là où des pieds le frappaient jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer. Il criait mais personne n'était là pour l'entendre et pour l'aider. Quelqu'un l'attrapait par le cou et c'était toujours à ce moment là qu'il se réveillait en suffoquant. A chaque fois, il avait le temps de courir jusqu'aux toilettes pour vomir le peu qu'il avait mangé la veille. Ce que Holly avait réussi à lui faire avaler, il le rejetait à cause de la peur en pleine nuit. Il pleurait et ne pouvait plus respirer, il restait sur le sol des toilettes pendant ce qui lui semblait des heures avant de trouver la force d'aller jusqu'à la salle de bain pour vérifier que son corps n'avait pas laissé apparaître de nouvelles blessures. Ces cauchemars semblaient tellement réels qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils ne l'étaient pas. Il terminait à chaque fois par prendre une douche car il se trouvait dégoutant et écœurant. Il croisait les doigts pour ne pas réveiller Holly. Mais il ne savait pas que cette dernière était toutes les nuits derrière la porte de la salle de bain et vérifiait si il arrivait à se reprendre. Après une bonne heure à la salle de bain, il finissait par en sortir et retourner dans sa chambre. Il se posait dans son lit mais n'arrivait jamais à retrouver le sommeil. Comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait ses cauchemars il ne pouvait pas se rendormir. Sauf qu'avant, il faisait ce genre de cauchemars sur le matin, même si il n'arrivait pas à se rendormir après, il était généralement cinq heures du matin donc ce n'était pas insoutenable. Sauf que là, ça faisait trois nuits que Kurt était réveillé par ses cauchemars vers une heure du matin et qu'il n'arrivait pas à retrouver le sommeil.

Il était tout simplement épuisé et sous un moment de faiblesse, il avait craqué et appelé Sarah pour savoir ce qu'il se passait avec Blaine. Peut-être que la fatigue lui faisait ressentir des choses exagérées mais il se sentait abandonné par le bouclé. C'était la seule personne qui arrivait à lui faire passer de bons moments sans penser à tout ce qui allait mal dans sa vie. Seulement là, il n'était plus là et Kurt avait l'impression de replonger dans l'enfer de l'Ohio et il détestait ça.

Quand il regarda l'heure, après avoir raccroché, il vit qu'il était plus de 10heures. Il avait appelé Sarah dans l'espoir d'avoir des réponses mais ça il n'en avait eu aucune. Il avait eu envie de lui demander si elle pouvait venir, pour qu'il puisse passer une soirée qui lui ferait changer les idées, mais il savait qu'elle devait être avec Nick et il ne voulait surtout pas gâcher leur soirée. De toute façon, c'était évident pour lui qu'elle n'aurait pas annulé une soirée avec son petit-ami pour être avec un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait à peine et qui semblait tout le temps déprimé. Sebastian ? Lui devait surement être dans un bar en train de draguer et s'amuser, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'empêcher d'en profiter. C'était même possible que Blaine soit avec lui. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette idée là mais de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix et il ne voulait surtout pas avoir le choix. Blaine et lui étaient amis et ils passaient du bon temps (du très bon temps même pour Kurt). Il n'y avait rien de plus, et il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus. Kurt avait seulement besoin de le voir parce qu'il savait que c'était le seul à savoir quoi faire dans ses moments là.

_Mais pourquoi lui ?_ se demanda-t-il. Pourquoi Blaine était celui qui trouvait toujours les bons mots ? Les bons gestes ? C'était comme si ils étaient connectés, quand Blaine était présent, Kurt se sentait tout le temps mieux. Et ça, il ne l'avait jamais ressenti avec personne. Même pas avec Lucas.

_Oh mon dieu ..._ gémit-il intérieurement. _Oublie tout ça, oublie tout ça, tu ne ressens strictement rien pour lui_, répéta-t-il dans sa tête.

Voulant oublier les pensées qui lui étaient venues, il se mit sous les couvertures de son lit et prit son téléphone entre ses mains. Il scruta le numéro de Blaine. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour que Blaine l'évite à ce point là. Il n'avait rien dit pour Jason, il les avait laissé faire ce qu'ils avaient envie aux toilettes le soir au bar, sans intervenir car il n'avait aucun droit là-dessus. Mais après ce moment passé aux toilettes, Blaine avait disparu et n'avait plus donner de nouvelles. Bon ok, Kurt l'avait appelé le soir même, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que cette conversation l'avait rassuré. Et si Jason l'avait monté contre lui ? Si Jason lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était un moins que rien et qu'il ne valait rien comparé à lui ? Il détestait où ses pensées le menaient. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser ou il deviendrait fou. Il posa son portable sur la table de nuit, s'enfonça un peu plus dans les couvertures. Il éteignit la lumière et ferma les yeux.

L'image de son sang sur le trottoir lui vint directement et il se releva brusquement en rallumant la lumière. Il tenta de respirer, en exagérant ses inspirations et expirations. Il était juste épuisé. Il voulait dormir. Simplement fermer les yeux et tout oublier pour avoir une bonne nuit. Mais il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Plusieurs fois il avait hésité à demander à Holly si il pouvait dormir avec elle. Mais il s'était retenu car il savait que c'était absurde. Il avait 19 ans, il n'avait plus l'âge d'aller dormir dans le lit de quelqu'un à cause de ses cauchemars. Il éteignit de nouveau la lumière et s'enfonça dans son lit une nouvelle fois. Il ferma les yeux et commença à sentir la fatigue prendre le dessus, normal, il était épuisé. Il avait dû dormir 3 heures en 3 jours. Il sentit soudainement une main s'enrouler autour de son cou. Il tenta de crier mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Il se redressa aussi vite qu'il put et mit sa main à son cou en tentant de respirer. Il mit plusieurs minutes à comprendre que cela avait été qu'une hallucination. Il se mit à pleurer, de longues larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

Cette fois-ci il n'arrivait même pas à s'endormir. Il n'en pouvait plus, le manque de sommeil le rongeait.

_"Je suis là si tu as besoin Kurt, ok ?"_

La voix de Blaine hanta son esprit et ce fut sans doute son état second qui agit dans les secondes suivantes. Il prit son portable et chercha le numéro de Blaine dans son répertoire. D'une main tremblante il appuya sur le bouton, appela et amena son téléphone jusqu'à son oreille. Plusieurs sonneries retentirent avant qu'il entende la voix de Blaine accompagnée d'un gros brouhaha à côté de lui.

- Allô ? dit-il tandis qu'un grand rire se fit entendre à côté de lui.

Kurt ne trouva pas la force de répondre. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'avait appelé. En fait si, au fond de lui il le savait mais il n'était pas prêt à le dire à voix haute. La seule fois où il avait pu se rendormir après avoir fait un cauchemar c'était quand il avait dormi avec lui. Il n'arrivait pas à lui réclamer de venir, il n'arrivait pas à lui dire qu'il avait besoin de lui plus que quiconque à ce moment là. Il s'était promis de ne plus dépendre de quelqu'un mais là tout de suite, il avait besoin de son ami, plus que jamais.

- Kurt ?

Il respira d'une façon exagérée. Il ne pouvait pas appeler Blaine et rester silencieux, c'était plus pathétique qu'autre chose pour lui.

- B-Blaine ?

- Oui ? Tout va bien ?

- S'il te plait ... murmura-t-il d'une faible voix.

- Kurt ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je t'entends mal.

En effet, vu le bruit qu'il avait l'air d'avoir autour de lui et la faible voix de Kurt, c'était normal qu'il n'entende rien. Kurt ne trouva pas la force de dire quelque chose, il se sentait tellement honteux, mal et pathétique que les mots ne sortaient pas de sa bouche.

- Kurt, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il n'y avait maintenant plus aucun bruit autour de Blaine, Kurt supposa donc que peu importe où il était, il s'était isolé pour entendre ce qu'il avait à dire car il avait compris que c'était important.

- Je ...Je ... Blaine ...

Il n'eut pas besoin de dire un seul mot de plus que le bouclé comprit qu'il n'allait vraiment pas bien.

- J'arrive. Je suis là dans 10 minutes ok ?

Kurt sentit les larmes de soulagement couler le long de ses joues. Il était tellement rassuré de savoir que Blaine serait là, il savait qu'il allait enfin se sentir en sécurité et pouvoir dormir. Pendant les 10 minutes qui suivirent, Blaine continua de lui parler pour le rassurer, le tenir occupé et l'empêcher de retourner dans l'enfer qui le menaçait. Un moment plus tard, Kurt entendit la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Seulement il ne se sentait pas de bouger de son lit, il avait comme l'impression que ses jambes ne supporteraient pas les escaliers.

**xxxxxx**

Blaine arriva devant la porte d'entrée de Holly. Il hésita quelques secondes puis sonna. De toute façon il n'avait pas le choix, il devait voir Kurt. Mais il savait que Holly ne lui en voudrait pas de l'avoir réveillé quand elle comprendrait que Blaine était là pour Kurt. Pendant un moment, il n'entendit aucun bruit, puis il vit la lumière de la chambre de Holly s'allumer à l'étage. Elle déverrouilla la porte d'entrée quelques secondes après.

- Blaine ? dit-elle d'une voix à la fois surprise et ensommeillée.

- Je suis là pour Kurt.

- Mais ... Il ne sort pas ce soir et c'est tard... Il ...

- Il n'est pas bien, m'a appelé.

Holly parut soudainement beaucoup plus réveillé, son visage rongé par l'inquiétude.

- Ok, vas-y.

Blaine hocha la tête et monta les escaliers en vitesse pour aller ouvrir, tout doucement, la porte de la chambre de Kurt. L'image qui s'offrit à lui lui brisa le cœur. Kurt était assit sur son lit, il tenait son portable à la main. Mais ce qui était le plus effrayant, c'était son visage. Blaine ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça. Sa peau qui ressemblait d'habitude à une peau de poupée en porcelaine était maintenant rougie par les larmes, noircie par les cernes et marquée par l'épuisement et la peur. Kurt leva les yeux vers Blaine quand ce dernier entra dans la chambre et Blaine ne résista pas plus longtemps. Il traversa la pièce, s'assit en vitesse sur le lit à ses côtés en s'adossant contre la tête de lit et attira Kurt dans ses bras. Il le serra contre lui et pressa ses lèvres dans ses cheveux pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il haïssait voir Kurt dans cet état, c'était comme si on lui enfonçait un poignard dans le ventre. Quand Kurt était comme ça, Blaine avait autant mal que lui, avait ce besoin de le rassurer, de l'aider. Il savait qu'il devait vraiment être mal pour avoir passé cet appel. Parce qu'il y avait bien une chose que Blaine avait compris, Kurt n'était pas le genre de personne à réclamer de l'aide.

- Je veux seulement ... Seulement ... Dormir, murmura faiblement Kurt.

- Ok.

Blaine prit son visage entre ses mains et essuya ses larmes du bout de ses pouces, les laissant caresser sa peau tendrement.

- J'enlève juste mon jean et mes chaussures et on se couche après ok ?

Kurt hocha rapidement la tête. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Sentir le corps de Blaine contre lui, ses bras l'entourant et sa voix lui murmurant qu'il était en sécurité et qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais quelque chose de la sorte lui arriver.

Blaine enleva rapidement son jean et ses chaussures. Il défit la couverture, Kurt était lui aussi vêtu de son boxer et d'un tee-shirt, il se glissa à l'intérieur et s'allongea avant d'attirer le corps tremblant de Kurt contre lui. Il sentit ce dernier se détendre peu à peu dans ses bras. Blaine s'en voulait comme jamais à ce moment là. Il avait promis d'être toujours là pour Kurt si il avait le moindre problème. Seulement, ces derniers jours, Kurt n'allait visiblement pas bien du tout et Blaine n'avait rien fait pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Il avait voulu prendre un peu de distance avec lui, après ce qu'il s'était passé au bar. Mais là tout de suite, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit où il devait être.

- Merci, murmura Kurt au bout d'un long moment.

Blaine ne répondit rien et se contenta de le serrer un peu plus fort contre lui. Au bout d'un moment, Kurt s'endormit et Blaine finit par sombrer lui aussi. Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par les gémissements de douleurs de Kurt dans son sommeil. C'était une réelle torture pour Blaine de le voir comme ça. Il ne perdit pas de temps et le secoua pour le réveiller. Kurt se débattit jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que ce n'était que Blaine. Le bouclé n'avait jamais été aussi tendre qu'il le fut à ce moment là. Il obligea Kurt à s'allonger sur le dos, colla son front au sien et ne cessa de le rassurer. Il embrassa ensuite son front en enlevant du bout des doigts ses cheveux qui s'étaient collés sur son front à cause de la transpiration. Il embrassa ensuite le bout de son nez, le coin de sa bouche, sa joue et colla de nouveau son front au sien. Kurt s'était détendu et il avait l'air d'être sorti de sa phase de frayeur. Ils s'allongèrent alors face à face, Blaine fixa le visage de Kurt, attendant qu'il s'endorme avant de lui aussi laisser le sommeil le submerger.

Cela faisait un bon moment que Blaine était réveillé. Kurt dormait toujours à côté de lui et il n'avait aucune envie de le réveiller. Il avait appelé son boulot un peu plus tôt pour les prévenir qu'il était malade et qu'il ne pourrait pas venir travailler aujourd'hui. Il ne s'était jamais absenté du travail. Une fois comme ça, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Et vu dans l'état qu'il avait retrouvé Kurt la veille au soir, il était hors de question qu'il se retrouve seul pour la journée. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit Kurt bouger à côté de lui et ce dernier finit par ouvrir un oeil. Son regard croisa celui de Blaine qui lui sourit tendrement.

- Hey.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant deux jours ...

- Il est seulement 15 heures sexy, sourit Blaine.

- 15 heures ?

- Yep.

- Mais ...

- Tu avais besoin de rattraper ton sommeil. Comment tu te sens ?

- Honteux ? Pathétique ? Débile ?

- Kurt.

- Quoi ?

- Il n'y a aucune raison que tu te sentes comme ça.

- A part le fait que je t'ai appelé en pleurs parce que ces putains de cauchemars ne m'ont fait dormir que trois heures dans les trois dernières nuits ? Si je me trouve assez pathétique de ne pas pouvoir me débrouiller tout seul tu vois.

- Arrête ça Kurt. Stop. Arrête de te rabaisser comme ça.

- Mais ...

- Tout le monde aurait craqué à un moment donné, coupa Blaine. Tout le monde. Et je suis content que tu m'aies appelé.

- Vraiment ? Je ne voulais pas ... te déranger, je ne savais pas si tu voulais me voir étant donné les deux derniers jours donc ...

- Je sais et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là ces derniers jours ... C'est juste que ... J'avais besoin un peu de temps pour moi.

- Je sais, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est moi qui suis grave, soupira Kurt en posant ses mains sur son visage pour se cacher. On n'est pas ensemble et tu n'as aucune raison de me donner des nouvelles si tu n'en as pas envie. C'est juste que ... Tu es mon seul vrai ami ici et je me suis senti un peu seul ces deux derniers jours c'est tout.

- Tu sais que tu as le droit d'appeler Sarah quand tu veux, déclara Blaine en enlevant les mains du visage de Kurt. Seb aussi serait heureux de passer du temps avec toi.

- Je sais, mais c'est pas pareil.

- Ah bon ?

Blaine leva les sourcils. Il posa son coude sur le matelas, son poing suspendant sa tête, et regarda Kurt avec insistance, ce dernier mal à l'aise détourna le regard seulement au bout de quelques secondes.

- Ben oui ... Je veux dire, je peux parler de certains trucs avec toi que je ne veux pas avec d'autre.

Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu aux mots de Kurt. Il attendait quelque chose en plus. Il attendait que Kurt dise que ce qu'il se passait entre eux était quelque chose qu'il ne vivait pas avec d'autres personnes. Parce que clairement, ça foutait la trouille à Blaine et de ne pas savoir si Kurt ressentait la même chose le frustrait au plus haut point. Mais Kurt ne lui dirait jamais ce genre de chose, il avait été bien clair sur ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire du coup cet aprem ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Je sais pas ... Comme tu veux.

- J'ai reçu un sms de Sarah qui disait qu'ils étaient tous à la plage, on les rejoint ?

Il vit quelque chose dans le regard de Kurt, de la déception ? Peut-être qu'il voulait qu'ils ne soient que tous les deux ?

- Ah moins que tu veuilles faire autre chose ? Tous les deux ? tenta-t-il.

- Non non, la plage c'est bon, répondit Kurt.

- Tu me souris un peu ? demanda Blaine.

- T'es con, sourit finalement Kurt.

- Je préfère ça, déclara le bouclé en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Aller va te préparer sexy, je vais voir ce qu'i manger dans la cuisine. Holly est partie au travail.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de ...

- Je sais, mais je le fais.

- Mais toi tu ne vas pas te mettre en maillot ?

- Nope. Moi je me baignerai à poil, dit Blaine en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Kurt le regarda avec de grands yeux et Blaine ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire.

- J'irai me changer chez moi après Kurt.

Il sortit de la chambre et descendit dans la cuisine. Pour certaines personnes, son attitude pouvait choquer. Franchement, qui allait dans la cuisine de quelqu'un pour fouiller les placards et faire à manger sans qu'on ne lui ai rien demandé ? Et bien il y avait Blaine, qui voulait absolument préparer un bon repas pour Kurt. Une nuit de sommeil et un bon repas c'étaient tout ce dont Kurt avait besoin et Blaine pouvait faire ça pour lui.

Lorsque Kurt sortit de la salle de bain, il sentit immédiatement les odeurs et il devait l'avouer, ça lui mettait l'eau à la bouche. Il descendit dans la cuisine et trouva Blaine aux fourneaux en train de faire cuire ce qui semblait être des patates.

- Blaine.

- Mmh ?

- T'étais pas obligé de faire tout ça !

- J'ai juste fait à manger, c'est rien d'extraordinaire. Et attends de goûter avant de dire quoique ce soit. Ça se trouve je vais t'empoissonner donc bon ...

- Vu l'odeur, je doute de ça.

- C'est vrai ? L'odeur te donne envie ? demanda fièrement Blaine.

- Oui, répondit Kurt avec un sourire.

L'énorme sourire de Blaine à ce moment là, lui mit un noeud à l'estomac mais il préféra l'ignorer. C'était mieux comme ça.

- Bon je sais que tu n'as pas trop faim, commença Blaine en se tournant vers lui. Mais si tu ne manges pas ce que je t'ai préparé, je vais me vexer.

- Vraiment ? sourit Kurt en s'asseyant à table.

- Vraiment.

- Bon ... Je ne veux surtout pas vexer Blaine Anderson. Sers-moi ce que tu as fait alors.

- Merci, répondit Blaine avec un sourire.

Blaine lui servit des patates sautées avec ce qui semblait être une escalope de poulet, quelque chose de simple mais qui avait l'habitude, avant que tout les récents évènements se passent, de régaler Kurt. Blaine se servit lui aussi et s'assit en face de lui. Kurt respira un bon coup, il n'avait pas faim mais ça avait l'air bon donc il n'y avait pas de raisons que ça ne passe pas. Il pensa soudainement à la nuit suivante quand il se retrouverait seul après un cauchemar, il risquerait de tout vomir. Il ferma les yeux, frustré de penser à ça et mit une première bouchée dans sa bouche. C'était juste délicieux.

Blaine avait observé Kurt pendant qu'il semblait lutter contre l'envie de ne rien manger pour tout jeter à la poubelle et son envie de lui faire plaisir. Quand il vit que Kurt mangeait sa première bouchée, il ne put qu'être satisfait de lui-même et lui fit un petit clin d'œil. Ils mangèrent, Kurt beaucoup plus lentement que Blaine mais ce dernier ne fit aucune remarque. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, ils débarrassèrent, firent la vaisselle et rangèrent toutes les choses que Blaine avait utilisé.

Lorsque Kurt se prépara à monter pour aller chercher ses affaires pour aller à la plage, son portable se mit à vibrer et il vit le nom de son père s'afficher. Ce dernier tentait de l'appeler depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, mais Kurt n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui répondre. Il avait tellement peur qu'il lui pose des questions, qu'il insiste sur ce qui n'allait pas. C'était pour ça qu'il avait toujours ignoré ses appels. Il savait que Burt vivait mal le fait de ne rien savoir, il appelait chaque soir Holly pour prendre des nouvelles de son fils. Plusieurs fois, Holly avait dit à Kurt de prendre son courage à deux mains et de lui répondre. Il ne supportait pas d'inquiéter son père, il savait que ce n'était pas bon pour sa santé et pourtant il devait surement être la source de son stress. Il souffla un bon coup, Blaine leva les yeux vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui ? dit-il en décrochant.

- Kurt ?! s'étonna Burt.

La dernière chose qu'il s'attendait c'était que son fils réponde.

- Hey papa.

- Je suis content de t'entendre mon grand.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt c'est juste ...

- C'est rien Kurt. Je comprends. Comment tu vas ?

- Je ... ça peut aller.

- Holly ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails, ça se passe bien avec elle au moins ?

- Plus que bien papa, elle est une des raisons pour lesquelles je me sens mieux depuis que je suis ici.

- Oh. Et c'est quoi les autres raisons ?

Kurt leva directement les yeux vers Blaine qui s'était entre temps installé sur le canapé et regardait quelque chose sur son portable. Les autres raisons ? Il n'en voyait qu'une seule: lui.

- J'ai ... Rhm ... J'ai rencontré une bande d'amis ici, ils me changent les idées, me font sortir et tout le reste.

Blaine leva les yeux et lui sourit tendrement.

- Tes amis ont essayé ça à Lima Kurt et tu refusais catégoriquement de les voir. Et ce sont tes amis depuis longtemps.

Kurt ferma les yeux aux paroles de son père. Il savait tout ça, il en était conscient. Il avait refusé tout contact avec Mercedes et Rachel, ses deux meilleures amies. Car il savait qu'elles finiraient par comprendre ou découvrir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé avec Kurt. Et il ne voulait pas ça. Il savait que Rachel ne pourrait pas garder ça pour elle et Mercedes ne cesserait de vouloir le consoler, lui poser des questions. Kurt ne supporterait pas ça.

- C'est juste ... Je ne comprends pas Kurt, tu laisses des personnes que tu connais à peine s'approcher de toi alors que tu ne m'as à peine adressé la parole à moi, Carole ou Finn les jours avant que tu partes. Et j'ai appris que Rachel et Mercedes n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle de toi. Je suis désolé fiston, mais je ne comprends pas.

Kurt ne dit rien, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas répondre quelque chose de sanglant à son père, comme il l'avait fait avec Holly il y a quelques jours de ça après qu'elle ait parlé de quelque chose qu'il ne supportait pas.

- Je suis ton père Kurt, c'est normal que je me pose ce genre de questions, que je me demande ce qu'il se passe dans la vie de mon fils pour qu'il soit comme ça. Lucas est venu à la maison et lui même ne comprend pas ton attitude, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous mais tu devrais le laisser te parler, c'est un garçon bien. Je suis sûr qu'il regrette quelque soit l'erreur qu'il a faite. Et mon grand, une peine de cœur ne vaut pas le coup de te mettre dans états pareil ... Tu en auras d'autres des déceptions amoureuses, tu sais, il faut juste apprendre à vivre avec.

- C'est bon tu as terminé ? lança froidement Kurt, s'étant retenu jusque là.

- Kurt ...

- C'est exactement pour ça que j'ignorais tes appels. J'avais peur que tu me juges. Mais je me suis dit non quand même c'est mon père, il ne ferait pas ça et sera là pour me soutenir. Tu ne sais RIEN papa, rien de ma vie, rien de ce que je ressens, rien de ce qu'il s'est passé pour que je sois aussi mal. Rien du tout. Et j'espèrais juste qu'au lieu de chercher des réponses tu m'aiderais à aller mieux. Faut croire que je me suis trompé. C'est ça le problème à Lima. Vous cherchez juste des réponses, "pourquoi, pourquoi et pourquoi." Ici ils cherchent juste à me faire aller mieux. Et ton attitude ne me donne aucune envie de rentrer à Lima.

- Kurt tu ...

- Je te laisse, j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas répondre.

-K...

Il ne laissa pas à son père le temps de répondre et raccrocha immédiatement. Il n'avait pas vu que Blaine avait laissé tomber ce qu'il faisait avec son portable pour le regarder et essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais vu ce que Kurt venait de sortir, il avait bien compris que son père avait dit une mauvaise remarque. Kurt balança son portable sur le meuble qui était à côté de lui et s'appuya dessus en soupirant, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Blaine se leva du canapé et alla le rejoindre. Il entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt, qui était de dos à lui, enfouit son visage dans son cou qu'il embrassa.

- Ils ne peuvent juste pas arrêter de poser des questions tout le temps ? murmura Kurt.

- Ils ne sont pas là, chuchota Blaine à son tour. Détends-toi et respire.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû lui parler comme ça.

- Il sait que tu es à cran, il ne t'en veut pas je suis persuadé.

- J'ai été odieux avec lui, bien sûr qu'il m'en veut Blaine.

- Ça le fera réfléchir, ça lui fera comprendre que tu es parti pour une raison certes, mais que ce n'est pas en rabâchant le problème qu'il sera résolu.

- Il a pris la défense de Lucas, gémit Kurt sentant des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

- Ça c'est parce qu'il ne le voit pas de la façon dont tu le vois. Et vu comme il t'a fait mal, si il savait quelque chose, il se serait fait un plaisir de lui casser la gueule. Et moi j'attends de pouvoir le faire aussi.

- Toujours les mots qu'il faut, finit par sourire Kurt.

- Toujours sexy, murmura Blaine à son oreille. Aller va te préparer qu'on puisse profiter de notre aprem.

Kurt hocha la tête et se tourna dans les bras de Blaine. Seulement ce dernier ne le lâcha pas tout de suite, se contentant de le fixer et de lui sourire.

- On peut peut-être ... commença-t-il en se léchant les lèvres.

- Non. Je t'ai dit que tu ne m'aurais pas comme ça Blaine Anderson. Et c'est toujours le cas.

- Mais ...

- Tu m'as ignoré pendant 3 jours, à moi de faire pareil.

-Comme si tu en étais capable, murmura Blaine contre ses lèvres avant de rompre l'espace entre leurs lèvres.

Kurt tenta pendant la première seconde de le repousser. Mais il en fut incapable. Ça faisait tellement de bien de le sentir de nouveau de cette façon.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais, murmura Blaine sensuellement à son oreille avant de le lâcher.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et s'éloigna de lui.

- On se retrouve à la plage sexy, dit-il en tournant les talons.

Kurt entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer en quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas bougé de position, et il n'avait pas de mot pour décrire combien il détestait Blaine Anderson à ce moment même.

Kurt finit par monter dans sa chambre, il prit ses affaires pour la plage avant de s'y rendre. Il chercha des yeux Sarah, en avançant de quelques pas et vit Sebastian au loin qui portait justement Sarah sur son dos en courant en direction de l'eau. C'était les cris perçants de Sarah qui avait attiré son attention. il repéra Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, Ana et Kim sur les serviettes et les rejoignit visiblement plus timide que ce qu'il pensait. Ce n'était pas ceux qu'ils connaissaient le plus et il avait comme l'impression de s'introduire et de ne pas être invité.

- Kuuurt ! s'exclama Jeff quand il le vit arriver à sa hauteur. Comment ça va mec ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait super longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu.

- Ça fait depuis le bar Jeff, rigola Kim.

- Ah bon ?

- T'étais trop bourré pour te rappeler de quoique ce soit de toute façon, sourit Nick.

- C'est peut-être ça. Blaine n'est pas avec toi ?

- Il est allé se changer chez lui.

- Oooohhh je vois, rigola Jeff. Vous avez passé la nuit ensemble !

- Oui mais ...

- KUUURT !

Il se retourna et vit Sebastian qui était trempé courir vers lui. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- Non Sebastian ne t'approche pas de moi tu es tremp...

Sebastian l'attrapa par la taille et le serra contre son corps mouillé.

- Tu m'as manqué beau gosse, chuchota-t-il.

- Premièrement, tu me lâches, râla Kurt en le repoussant. Deuxièmement, tu ne m'appelles pas comme ça, et troisièmement ça fait seulement 2 jours qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire face à la répartie de Kurt.

- J'adore ce mec ! rigola Jeff.

- Trois jours sans pouvoir mater ton cul, tu n'imagines même pas la torture, murmura Sebastian en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Kurt finit par sourire et installa sa serviette sur le sable à côté de celle de Sarah car c'était la seule qui avait un parasol. Elle les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard mais elle, elle prit le temps de s'essuyer avant de serrer Kurt dans ses bras.

- Comment tu vas ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement en s'asseyant sur sa serviette tandis que les autres discutaient entre eux.

- C'était des jours difficiles mais ça va mieux.

- Tu as discuté avec Blaine ? Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Pas vraiment mais il s'est excusé. Je ne comprends toujours pas mais bon, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Je suis sûr que ce n'était rien Kurt, répondit Sarah en posant une main sur son épaule.

- C'est pas grave de toute façon il ne me doit rien ...

Kurt vit Sarah soupirer et il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander quoique ce soit car il fut couper dans son élan par Jeff.

- Hey Kurt ?

- Oui ?

- Tu fais quoi demain ?

- Euh ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi ?

- Mec demain c'est le 4 Juillet, la fête nationale quoi ! s'exclama Nick comme si c'était la date la plus excitante de toute l'année.

- Et ... ?

- Ben tu as bien prévu un truc non ?

- Non pas vraiment, sourit Kurt.

- C'est juste la fête de l'été ici, expliqua Nick. Tout est fermé. La journée, la plage et les rues se transforment en gigantesque fête foraine. T'as pas vu dans les rues, ils commencent à installer !

- Je ne suis pas sorti aujourd'hui, répondit Kurt tout doucement.

- On se demande pourquoiiii, s'exclama Jeff.

- La ferme Jeff, soupira Sarah.

- Bon bref, demain tu passes la journée avec nous tu n'as pas le choix, conclu Sebastian.

- Le soir on fait un feu sur la plage, et on se réunit tous pour regarder le feu d'artifice, expliqua Nick.

- Ok. Y'aura qui ?

- Nous tous, expliqua Jeff en montrant le groupe du doigt, Blaine bien sûr, y'aura peut-être quelques personnes en plus mais tu ne les connais pas. Tout le monde est cool t'inquiète.

- Ok.

- Bon sur ces belles paroles, tous à l'eau ! s'exclama David en se levant.

Pratiquement tout le monde le suivit. Il resta simplement Sebastian qui ne bougea pas et Kurt évidemment.

- Tu n'y vas pas ? s'étonna Kurt.

- Pas si tu n'y vas pas, rétorqua Sebastian en souriant.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et se coucha sur sa serviette. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit une présence à côté de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur un Sebastian qui le regardait avec attention.

- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui ça va, rit nerveusement Kurt.

- Non Kurt, je veux dire, est-ce que tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Kurt se rappela alors de l'après-midi où il avait découvert ses marques sur son estomac. Il se rappela aussi de la réaction de Sebastian et de la façon rassurante qu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Est-ce qu'il devait lui dire la vérité ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait se confier à lui. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, une petite voix lui assurait que oui. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

- J'ai eu des jours meilleurs.

- J'en étais sûr, s'exclama Sebastian.

Il s'allongea à côté de lui, se tourna sur le côté pour pouvoir le regarder. Son coude était appuyé sur la serviette et il avait posé sa tête sur sa main.

- T'en étais sûr ?

- Oui, je l'ai vu à ta tête que tu n'allais pas forcément bien. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Blaine ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Pas du tout ! Blaine et moi on est seulement amis, il n'y aucune raison pour que ...

- Ah oui j'avais oublié, sourit Sebastian. Tu ne dors pas beaucoup pas vrai ?

- Comment tu le sais ? demanda Kurt en fronçant les sourcils.

- T'as des plus grosses cernes que d'habitude.

- Oh ça ...

- Tu me dis ou je dois te torturer pour que tu me parles ?

- Seb c'est ... C'est ennuyant tu t'en fous.

- Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit ? Que pour toi je voulais écouter.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ton cul.

- Seb.

- Parce que j'ai eu ce sentiment que pour quelques personnes, et aujourd'hui ce sont mes meilleurs amis.

Kurt ne put retenir le sourire qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres. Ces mots le touchaient énormément. Il avait fini par comprendre que venant de Sebastian ce genre de déclarations étaient rares et il fallait savoir les apprécier.

- Ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu viens de me dire.

- Raison de plus beau gosse, répondit Sebastian en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Kurt prit une profonde respiration. Il regarda vers le bord de la plage pour voir qu'ils étaient toujours tous ensemble dans l'eau et qu'ils n'étaient pas sur le point de retourner vers les serviettes.

- J'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars, commença Kurt. Par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé pour que j'ai les marques que tu as vu.

Sebastian hocha la tête pour l'inviter à continuer.

- Ça me pourri mes nuits, j'arrive pas à me rendormir, je fais des crises de panique et c'est insupportable. Y'a que quand ...

Il marqua un stop, hésitant à l'avouer.

- Quand ?

- Quand Blaine dort avec moi que j'arrive à me rendormir. Je sais pas si c'est lui ou si c'est le fait qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui dort avec moi et que du coup je me sens plus en sécurité mais ... Ça me permet de me rendormir.

- Tu as besoin d'être rassuré je pense. Je peux te poser une question ?

- Mmh.

- Tu t'es fait agressé c'est ça ? dit-il tout doucement.

Kurt ferma les yeux, sa respiration commença à s'accélérer mais il sentit d'un seul coup la main rassurante de Sebastian au-dessus de la sienne. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et croisa le regard de son ami, il sut à ce moment qu'il pouvait le lui dire.

- Oui.

- Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à vivre ça Kurt ... soupira Sebastian. Si un jour je vais dans l'Ohio, je te promets que je casserai la gueule à ces mecs.

- Seb ...

- C'est vrai ! Et j'aurais l'aide de Blaine j'en suis persuadé.

- On peut ... On peut changer de sujet ? supplia Kurt.

- Ok.

Il eut un petit moment de silence pendant lequel Sebastian attira son attention sur ses amis dans l'eau qui rigolaient entre eux.

- Tu sais on peut essayer que je dorme avec toi un soir pour voir si c'est simplement Blaine, déclara-t-il finalement en lui souriant explicitement.

- J'aurais bien trop peur que tu ne gardes pas tes mains pour toi.

- Ah ça c'est le risque, rigola-t-il. Ne me dis pas que Blaine garde les siennes pour lui.

- Je ...

- C'est ce que je me disais aussi.

- Mmmh.

- Tu serais d'accord plus sérieusement ?

- Je ... Je ...

- Tu peux dire non, rigola Sebastian.

- Non ... dit Kurt timidement.

- Tu vois ...

- Quoi ?

- C'est parce que c'est Blaine, répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et courra pour rejoindre tout le monde dans l'eau. Kurt le regarda bouche-bé. Est-ce que c'était vraiment ça ? Est-ce que ce n'était vraiment que Blaine qui pouvait le rassurer comme ça ? C'est vrai que quand il imaginait quelqu'un d'autre le tenir dans ses bras de la manière dont Blaine l'avait fait cette nuit, ça lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Il ne le supportait pas. Il détestait ressentir ça, il détestait de voir qu'il commençait à dépendre de Blaine comme il avait dépendu de Lucas. Il préféra chasser cette idée de sa tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, il vit justement Blaine et Tobby arriver au loin.

- Hey, dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Tobby se jeta sur Kurt qui rit face à son enthousiasme. Il le caressa tendrement et le chien entendit au loin Sarah qui criait. Il tourna la tête vers Blaine comme pour lui demander la permission.

- Vas-y et attaque Seb pour moi, déclara Blaine à son chien en montrant l'océan du doigt.

Tobby se mit à courir pour rejoindre le groupe d'amis dans l'eau. Blaine pendant ce temps là, posa ses affaires et étendit sa serviette un peu trop loin aux yeux de Kurt mais bon il n'allait pas faire un scandale pour ça non ?

- On entend qu'eux de l'autre bout de la plage, rigola Blaine.

- Pourquoi tu te mets aussi loin ? sortit Kurt sans pouvoir se retenir.

Blaine tourna la tête vers lui en souriant.

- Je te manque sexy ? dit-il en s'approchant de lui.

- J'irai pas jusque là, sourit Kurt. J'ai juste l'impression que tu m'évites depuis ce matin.

- Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te prouver le contraire ?

Il était maintenant juste à côté de Kurt, son regard était rivé sur ses lèvres et Kurt ne put se retenir de passer se lécher les lèvres. Il avait une terrible envie d'embrasser Blaine.

- Je sais pas, tu as une idée non ?

- Peut-être mais je ne voudrais pas faire quelque chose qui pourrais te contrarier.

Kurt comprit immédiatement. Blaine voulait que Kurt craque et l'embrasse ou lui dise de l'embrasser. C'est vrai que depuis le début, c'était toujours Blaine qui faisait le premier pas. Et là c'était comme si Blaine avait besoin de se rassurer et de voir que Kurt avait autant envie de ce genre de chose que lui.

- Je suis persuadé que ce que tu as en tête ne me contrariera pas Blaine, assura Kurt en fixant les lèvres de Blaine.

Blaine se rapprocha encore plus. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, Kurt était persuadé que c'était bon, qu'il avait craqué et qu'il allait l'embrasser mais non. Il colla son front au sien, quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait, du moins pas que Kurt en ait conscience. Mais quand son regard se plongea dans celui de Blaine, il eut une sensation familière comme si il avait déjà ressenti ce sentiment rassurant. Soudainement, les images de la nuit dernière lui refirent surface par flash. Son corps qui tremblait, les mots rassurants de Blaine, son toucher sécurisant, son regard plongé dans le sien qui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il ne craignait rien.

- Blaine ...

Sa voix était suppliante. Il ferma les yeux en attendant que ce qu'il avait envie se passe mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et son regard fut plongé une nouvelle fois dans celui de Blaine.

- Oui ? murmura-t-il.

Son souffle caressa les lèvres de Kurt qui ferma les yeux au contact. Ils avaient oublié qu'ils étaient sur une plage où il y avait des centaines de personnes, où leur groupe d'amis s'amusait dans l'eau. A cet instant précis, il n'y que eux, et l'immense désir qui les envahissait.

- S'il te plait ...

- Oui ?

Il sentit la main de Blaine lui caresser le dos. De toute façon c'était pas parce qu'il demandait à Blaine de l'embrasser que quelque chose changeait non ? Mais il avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans le regard de Blaine à ce moment précis. Et ça l'effrayait au plus haut point. Son esprit lui disait de se lever et de partir en courant, que ça n'allait pas du tout dans le bon chemin. Mais d'un autre côté il n'en pouvait plus, il mourait d'envie que Blaine l'embrasse, c'est surement ce qui le poussa à le lui demander.

- Embrasse-moi, murmura-t-il.

Blaine remonta son autre main pour la poser sur la joue de Kurt et il déposa enfin ses lèvres contre les siennes. Kurt avait envie de gémir de soulagement mais il se retint. Leur baiser fut tendre au départ, leur lèvres bougèrent les unes contre les autres. Mais Kurt avait besoin de plus, il avait l'impression d'avoir eut un moment de torture et il avait besoin de son réconfort. Il monta ses mains pour les placer derrière le cou de Blaine, et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il sentit Blaine se détendre sous la caresse. Il demanda ensuite l'entrée de sa langue dans la bouche de Blaine qui lui offrit l'accès sans broncher. Leurs langues se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre pour entamer une danse rythmée par les caresses et le désir des deux jeunes garçons. Blaine pressa un peu plus le corps de Kurt contre lui. Il n'avaient encore jamais partagé un moment comme celui-ci. Et la vague de sentiments qui traversa Kurt à ce moment là l'effraya et le poussa à rompre leur baiser. Blaine le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant surement pas cette soudaine réaction.

- Je ... rhm ... Je pense qu'ils doivent t'attendre dans l'eau, bredouilla Kurt en essayant de trouver une excuse.

Blaine tourna la tête vers ses amis qui ne prêtaient aucune attention à eux.

- Ils n'ont même pas l'air d'avoir remarqué que j'étais arrivé, rigola Blaine.

- Ah ... Tu crois ?

- Pas de doute, répondit Blaine en se tournant pour le regarder.

Kurt baissa immédiatement le regard, gêné et se sentant assez stupide.

- Aller viens on va les rejoindre, l'invita Blaine en se levant.

- Non je crois que je vais rester ici ...

- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà laissé le choix là-dessus ? demanda Blaine avec un sourire provocateur.

- Non. Blaine non.

- Quoi ? rit ce dernier en attrapant les mains de Kurt afin de le lever.

- J'ai pas envie d'aller me baigner.

- Je t'ai dit je ne te laisse pas le choix là-dessus sexy. Seb ! hurla-t-il en direction de l'eau.

Sebastian se retourna et comprit tout de suite où Blaine voulait en venir. Il courra pour sortir de l'eau.

- Je te hais ! grogna Kurt.

Tout ce qu'il trouva à faire, ce fut de se mettre à courir. Blaine explosa de rire et se lança à sa poursuite. Kurt vit au loin Jeff sortir de l'eau et courir les rejoindre. Kurt savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance face aux trois garçons. _Je vous hais"_ ne cessait-il de crier. Il se fit rattraper par Sebastian qui l'attrapa par la taille. Blaine prit ses pieds et finalement Jeff ses bras. Sebastian lâcha la taille de Kurt et passa devant en criant _"Cédez le passage"_ aux personnes qui étaient sur leur chemin. Arrivés au niveau de l'eau, Blaine et Jeff continuèrent de marcher pour aller un peu plus loin. Ils balancèrent le corps de Kurt au-dessus de l'eau en s'amusant à décompter les secondes, puis ils le lâchèrent d'un seul coup le laissant tomber dans l'eau dans un énorme plat. Quand Kurt émergea la tête de l'eau en faisant une grimace parce qu'il avait bu la tasse, il vit les garçons mort de rire, ce qui le poussa à se jeter sur eux pour les couler. Tout se transforma en une immense bataille. Kurt comprit que c'était sûrement l'activité favorite du groupe d'amis quand ils étaient à la plage, mais ça faisait tellement de bien de s'amuser et de ne pas se prendre la tête. Oublier en l'espace d'un instant tout ce qui allait mal et juste se défouler.

**xxxxxxxx**

- Je suis en train de gâcher tes vacances d'été, marmonna Kurt le soir même.

Lui et Blaine étaient tous les deux sur le lit de Kurt, Blaine était en train de rire suite à des sms, Kurt n'avait aucune idée de qui ça pouvait être. Il avait l'impression d'empêcher Blaine de profiter pleinement de ses soirées puisqu'il était bloqué avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Blaine en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je t'empêche de sortir, de voir des mecs, de faire la fête parce que tu es bloqué ici avec moi la nuit.

- Je ne suis pas bloqué ici. Crois-moi personne ne m'oblige à faire quoique ce soit Kurt, que ce soit bien clair.

- Mais ...

- Est-ce que tu te sens mieux quand je suis avec toi ?

- Oui.

- Alors écoute-moi bien. Tu es important pour moi Kurt et tu comptes pour moi. Et si le fait que je passe mes nuits avec toi peut te faire te sentir mieux alors je passerai toutes les nuits ici tant que tu en auras besoin. Et je ne veux en aucun cas que tu te sentes coupable, ok ?

Kurt hocha la tête.

- Parce que crois-moi, le temps que je passe avec toi vaut le coup sexy, sourit Blaine en entourant son bras autour du corps de Kurt afin de le coller contre lui.

- T'es sûr que la personne qui t'envoie des messages depuis tout à l'heure est d'accord avec ça ? murmura Kurt, ne pouvant plus se retenir.

Il sentit Blaine rire en dessous de lui.

- Je sais pas, appelle Nick et demande lui.

Kurt ferma les yeux de frustration, comprenant à quel point il avait pu paraitre pathétique.

- Oh c'est Nick ... dit-il simplement.

- Et oui ! Jaloux va.

- N'importe quoi, grommela Kurt dans sa barbe.

Même si, au fond de lui, il savait très bien que Blaine avait raison: c'était de la jalousie et Kurt haïssait ça.

**xxxxxx**

Quand Kurt se réveilla le lendemain matin, il fut étonné de ne pas voir Blaine à ses côtés. Ce dernier avait une nouvelle fois dormi avec lui la nuit dernière, refusant de le quitter. Kurt devait l'avouer, il était rassuré de ne pas avoir à lui demander. Il ne s'était rien passé entre eux, ils avaient simplement dormi. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs rien fait depuis la soirée du bar. Et Kurt devait se l'avouer, ça le frustrait. La façon dont Blaine le touchait, ce qui lui faisait ressentir à Ces moments là lui manquait. Mais si le bouclé n'avait pas envie de lui, Kurt n'allait pas l'obliger à quoique ce soit.

Il se leva et alla directement à la salle de bain se préparer pour la journée. Une demi-heure plus tard il rejoignit Holly dans la cuisine.

- J'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir vu depuis un siècle, déclara cette dernière en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Et tu ne vas pas beaucoup me voir aujourd'hui, s'excusa Kurt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais de ta journée ?

- Je suis avec Blaine et les autres, ils m'ont invité à passer la journée et soirée avec eux pour le 4 Juillet.

- Oh c'est super gentil ça !

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? C'est férié aujourd'hui, tu ne travailles pas non ?

- Non ! Je vais rejoindre les filles en centre ville pour le feu d'artifice ce soir mais aujourd'hui je n'ai rien de prévu. Tu veux des pancakes ?

- Juste un merci.

Holly lui en tendit un avec un grand sourire. Elle avait remarqué que le problème de Kurt au niveau de son alimentation s'était un petit peu amélioré, même si il ne mangeait pas encore normalement, il mangeait un tout petit peu à chaque repas que Holly lui offrait et c'était déjà ça. Ils déjeunèrent tous les deux en se racontant leur journée de la veille. Après avoir tout rangé, ils allèrent tous les deux au salon. Holly commença à arroser ses plantes et regarda d'un air absent par la fenêtre. Kurt lui, s'installa sur le canapé en lisant un magazine. Soudainement, il entendit l'arrosoir de Holly tomber par terre, par chance il était vide, sa tête avait changé et elle regardait bouche bé par la fenêtre.

- Holly ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Kurt.

- Il est là ... balbutia-t-elle en montrant du doigt par la fenêtre.

- Qui ça ?

- Le ... Le mec du magasin.

- Sur qui tu avais craqué ? sourit Kurt en se levant.

- Oui.

- J'te jure on dirait une pré-ado Holly, rit-il.

Il se mit à côté d'elle et regarda par la fenêtre. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur la personne en question. Il était grand, les cheveux bruns, la démarche ne lui était pas inconnu. Il était en train de courir torse nu et ses yeux se posèrent sur ses muscles. Il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Une fois que Kurt vit son visage, il écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Holly.

- C'est lui ton inconnu sexy ? s'étonna Kurt.

- Ben oui pourquoi ?

- Il ... C'est ...

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu le connais ?

- Je ... Non. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il ressemble à ça en fait.

- Quoi ? Il est sexy ! Ultra sexy. Je suis sûr qu'il est marié. Et qu'il a de magnifiques enfants et ... Oh merde j'ai aucune chance.

- Il n'est pas marié.

- Comment tu sais ça?

- Je ... je m'en doute. Ce n'est sûrement pas le genre à se marier.

- Tu avoues qu'il est le genre coureur de jupons c'est ça ? Merci Kurt c'est rassurant.

- Vaut mieux ça qu'il soit marié non ? sourit Kurt.

- Sûrement.

- Et de toute façon, tu ne risques pas d'avoir une chance si tu te caches à chaque fois que tu le vois Holly.

- Oh ça va hein, marmonna-t-elle.

- Je reviens ! s'exclama Kurt.

Il monta en courant dans sa chambre, ferma la porte derrière lui et se jeta sur son portable pour faire son appel.

"Allô?

- Blaine ?

- Yep. Tout va bien ?

- T'avais raison, soupira Kurt.

- Quoi ?

- Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'avais dit sur Holly ?

- Non ?

- Elle craquerait sur Cooper.

- Et c'est le cas ? rigola Blaine à l'autre bout du fil.

- Quand on a fait les magasins tous les deux, je suis allé essayer des habits en cabine, elle m'attendait dehors. Et d'un seul coup je l'ai vu entrer dans ma cabine et elle s'est cachée.

- Je suis jaloux, râla Blaine.

- J'étais entièrement habillé Blaine, soupira Kurt en souriant. Bref on s'en fout. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait vu un mec trop beau, sexy et tout le tralala, elle l'a décrit comme un mannequin.

- C'est bien Cooper tout ça.

- Et apparemment il allait venir lui parler et elle a paniqué. C'est pour ça qu'elle est venue se cacher.

- C'est elle ?

- Quoi ?

- Coop m'a raconté que dans le magasin où il a eut son contrat, il avait vu une, je cite, _"femme magnifique et ultra sexy qui s'est enfuit quand il s'est approché"_.

- C'est surement elle.

- Pourquoi elle s'est cachée ?

- Elle pensait qu'elle paniquerait si elle parlait avec un mec comme lui. Elle n'a pas l'habitude du genre de ton frère Blaine.

- On dirait deux pré-ados.

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit.

- Bon et ben dis-lui qu'aujourd'hui elle a un rendez-vous. Ce soir aussi d'ailleurs.

- Tu ne demandes pas l'avis de Cooper ?

- Oh non. Je sais qu'il serra heureux de la revoir. On arrive tous les deux d'ici une heure et demi ça te va ? Là il est parti faire son jogging.

- Je sais, il est passé devant la maison tout transpirant, tout en muscles et ...

- Kurt.

- Quoi ?

- Tu fantasmes sur mon frère ?

- Quoi ? Ton frère est sexy, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire.

- Si je peux.

- T'inquiète c'est de famille, déclara Kurt sur un ton séducteur.

- Je préfère ça sexy.

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Je suis désolé pour ce latin, reprit Blaine. Je suis parti tôt ce matin mais je devais faire du sport et rentrer me préparer après.

- Pas de souci, tu n'as pas à t'expliquer, je ne t'oblige pas à rester dormir tu sais ...

- Je sais. Mais j'en ai envie.

- Ok, sourit Kurt.

- On se voit dans une heure et demi ?

- Oui.

- A tout à l'heure sexy, déclara Blaine avant de raccrocher.

Kurt raccrocha à son tour, soupira un bon coup et descendit rejoindre Holly.

- Tu as un rendez-vous dans une heure et demi, dit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le canapé.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Holly en tournant sa tête pour le regarder.

- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Va te préparer et dit aux filles que tu ne regarderas pas le feu d'artifice avec elles ce soir.

- Quoi ?

- Ça sera avec lui.

- Qui lui ?

- Ton rendez-vous.

- Je ne vais pas à un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas Kurt Hummel.

- Oh mais t'inquiète pas pour ça. Moi je le connais.

- Tu le connais ? Mais ...

- Cherche pas tu ne comprendras pas. Aller hop ! Va te préparer et vite ! Je t'attends ici.

- Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à aller à un rendez-vous ...

- Arrête de faire ton ado, agis comme une femme de 30 ans et va te préparer sinon il t'emmènera comme ça.

- Je crois que je vais te renvoyer chez toi, grommela Holly en se levant pour monter se préparer.

- Tu me remercieras tu verras.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a pluuuu ^^

A la semaine prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

Bon je préviens tout de suite, ce chapitre est quand même plus long que les autres ^^ Au départ je n'avais pas prévu de détailler le rendez-vous Cooper/Holly mais quand j'ai vu que la plupart d'entre vous l'attendait, j'en ai mis quand même un peu ! (D'ailleurs je suis super contente de voir que vous aimez l'idée de les voir tous les deux ensemble :P)

Un merci particulier (comme souvent vous avez surement dû le remarquer) à Marie, (LafolleduKlaine) qui m'a donné son avis pour quelques passages :D Ma perverse toujours là pour m'aider, merciiiiii !

J'espère que ce chapitre du 4 Juillet vous plaira !

Merci encore pour vos reviews, les alertes, les favoris et les MP :D

Bonne lecture ;)

**CheesyKitten:** On ne t'a pas devancé, tu es bien ma 100ème review :D Merciiiii ! Oui les choses évoluent, encore plus avec ce chapitre, j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire ! A bientôt :P

**MargauxCrisscolfer:** Et ouiii Cooper et Holly dans ce chapitre même :D Ah ben c'est sûr que c'est bien compliqué pour eux. Blaine s'en rend beaucoup plus compte que Kurt quand même ^^ Pour Lucas, tu as déjà une idée de ce qu'il a fait quand c'est dans le point de vue de Kurt. Ça sera un peu plus penché sur lui et son histoire avec Kurt dans le chapitre d'après ! Merciiii :)

**DaliaCriss:** Hahaha y'a pas de souci :P Ooooh merci c'est trop gentil :') Haha oui ajoute bien le "pour l'instant" en ce qui concerne le Blaine jaloux ;) Ah je suis contente de savoir que je fais passer ce que je veux, j'avoue que moi même je m'imagine à la place de Kurt quand j'écris ces moments là :P Et ben voilà un chapitre plus long que d'habitude, après le reste, je te laisse juger et me dire :D

**NightbirdFF:** Ah oui quand même ... Oups xD Oooh merci ça me touche beaucoup :') J'espère vraiment qu'elle continuera à te plaire autant et qu'elle ne te décevra pas ! Ah ben pour le Klaine, c'est sûr que ça prend du temps mais bon ... Ils ont besoin de ça ;)

**carole97400:** Haha t'inquiète je ne me lasse pas du tout de l'entendre xD Aaah ben oui, Kurt compte énormément pour Blaine et tout ce qu'il veut c'est qu'il se sente bien donc il est aux petits soins :P Je veux vraiment qu'il y ait une amitié Kurtbastian dans cette fic donc oui il va avoir une grande importance pour Kurt. Oui pour le rendez-vous entre Holly et Cooper c'est dans ce chapitre que ça se passe ;) C'est sûr qu'ils organisent quelque chose pour eux mais ne sont pas capable d'organiser quoique ce soit pour eux-même ^^ Haha, t'inquiète pas pour le lemon, tu en as à la fin de ce chapitre :P Merci c'est trop gentil ! Gros bisouuus

**Oiselu:** Pour ce qui est des "je t'aime" ça risque de prendre un peu de temps, il faut qu'ils arrivent à comprendre ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre, qu'ils se l'avouent et surtout que Kurt passe le cap de la peur. Mais ça arrivera hein ;) Merciii pour ta review j'espère que ce chapitre du 4 Juillet ne te décevra pas !

**Mylie:** Ah ben je sais bien que c'est limite de la torture mais de toute façon Kurt n'est pas bien moralement donc tout ce joue de ce côté là. La journée il fait des choses et s'occupe mais la nuit ... C'est carrément autre chose et c'est un vrai enfer pour lui. Sauf comme tu dis quand blaine est là pour lui ^^ Haha bon je suis contente d'entendre ça, c'était mon but de faire aimer Sebastian aux personnes qui ne l'aiment pas d'habitude xD Oui pour Burt c'est un peu particulier, il ne sait pas du tout comment gérer le mal-être de Kurt puisqu'il ne sait rien de ce qu'il s'est passé, il ne sait pas à quel point c'est grave donc il est un peu maladroit mais t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger :) Ah et puis pour Holly et Cooper je te laisse juger xD Merci pour ta review ! Bisouus

**KlissKleweKlove:** Oooh merci c'est gentil :') Franchement ça me touche beaucoup tout ce que tu me dis parce que c'est vraiment ce que je cherche à faire (bon pas vous faire pleurer non plus hein xD mais vraiment faire passer l'émotion) et savoir que j'y arrive, y'a rien qui peut me faire plus plaisir. Bon normalement dans ce chapitre tu ne devrais pas pleurer (enfin je pense on sait jamais ^^), tu me diras si c'est bien le cas ;) Comme tu dis, tu résumes bien leur situation en disant qu'ils sont attirés comme deux aimants et pourtant, ils ont du mal à le comprendre ^^ Pour Cooper et Holly je te laisse voir la suite dans ce chapitre ;) Oh que non ça n'a pas été chiant à lire, bien au contraire ! Encore un gros merci pour cette review, elle m'a vraiment mis le sourire ! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de la suite !

**gleek-forever-3:** Oooh merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise :) Ah ce chapitre est encore plus long que les autres, donc tant mieux si tu les aimes comme ça xD J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses !

**The Nymph' Chris:** T'es trop chou merci :') Ah ben tant mieux si tu aimes ce surnom parce que Blaine n'est pas prêt de le changer xD Haha c'était mon but de faire aimer Seb aux personnes qui ne l'aiment pas dans la série ^^ Je le voulais moins trash pour qu'il soit assez proche de Kurt. Sérieusement ? Ouah merci beaucoup, je pensais pas que ça pouvait aller jusque là ! Mais oui Kurt est vraiment mal et bien sûr c'est encore pire quand il n'a pas Blaine qui est là pour le rassurer. Et oui, Burt étant au courant de rien il ne peut pas se mettre à la place de Kurt et ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire :/ Mercii à toi pour tes reviews à chaque chapitre, vraiment ! Bisouuus

**NotAloneUnicorn:** Merciiiii pour tout ce que tu me dis, je suis contente de voir que j'arrive à te faire passer l'émotion qu'il faut ! Oui c'est sûr que Kurt est vraiment mal, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ... :/ Haha bon tant mieux si ce premier lemon t'a plu :P Oui Sebastian est quand même différent de celui de la série, même si il garde quelques points communs, mais je voulais qu'il soit assez proche de Kurt donc c'est pour ça ! Ah ben c'est sûr que si Blaine se retrouvait en face des agresseurs de Kurt, il ne serait pas responsable de ses actes vu ce qu'ils ont fait et à quel point ils ont brisé Kurt. Oui leur relation va être compliquée, surtout du côté de Kurt qui s'interdit totalement d'avoir de nouveau des sentiments amoureux pour quelqu'un. Ah je comprends pour Jason, et malheureusement il va être là encore un petit peu ^^ Idem pour l'ex à Kurt (Ne me hais pas xD) Merci d'avoir reviewé au fur et à mesure de ta lecture ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant, n'hésite pas à continuer à me donner ton avis :D

**mmlabr:** Ah ça c'est sûr que c'était plus qu'un soulagement, il avait vraiment besoin de lui, il était tellement mal qu'il l'a finalement appelé et pour que Kurt demande de l'aide il faut vraiment qu'il soit pas bien, ce qui est le cas à ce moment là. Ben cette relation tendue c'est obligé, Kurt n'a rien dit à son père, pour Burt c'est simplement une peine de coeur et il ne comprend pas pourquoi Kurt se met dans ces états seulement pour ça ... C'est le manque de communication qui fait que ça va mal, il faut simplement que Kurt se confie à lui :/ Pour Holly et Cooper je te laisse voir ça dans ce chapitre ;) Un gros merci pour ta review !

**Funeral Blues:** Je pensais pas que Cooper et Holly intéresserait autant en fait, mais je suis contente de voir que c'est le cas :P Hahaha tu as très bien résumé la situation de Kurt et Blaine là xD Ah oui c'est sûr que pour Kurt ça va être beaucouuup plus compliqué, ça commence déjà à se faire voir. Merciiii :D

**klaine-stef:** Heeey :D Oui c'est sûr que ça montre en quelque sorte qu'il est attaché à lui puisqu'il s'inquiète de ne pas avoir de nouvelle ... Mais bon ça il ne va pas l'avouer hein xD Et oui c'est ça, Blaine se rend compte peu à peu de ses sentiments et ça l'effraie, il pense que prendre un peu de distance pourra l'aider à y voir plus clair mais au final il s'en veut terriblement quand il voit dans quel état est Kurt. Oui il va vraiment avoir besoin de temps et pouvoir construire une véritable confiance en Blaine pour pouvoir se livrer à lui sur ses sentiments et avant tout les comprendre. Sauf que ça, ça ne va pas être dans l'immédiat ^^ Ah ben l'histoire de Blaine avec ses parents c'est sûr que le fait qu'il ne veuille pas s'engager vient de là. Il ne veut tout simplement pas prendre le risque d'être de nouveau abandonné, il ne le supporterait pas, surtout si c'était Kurt qui venait à couper les ponts. Oui quand Blaine réconforte Kurt après son cauchemar c'est vraiment plus le Blaine dragueur qui est là, il veut tout simplement que Kurt se sente en sécurité et il oublie sa "carapace" pour l'aider à se sentir mieux. Hahaha ça c'est sûr, Darren à la plage ne surtout pas oublier l'appareil photo, je bave rien que d'imaginer *_* Oui comme Blaine commence à se rendre compte de ses sentiments, dès qu'il y a un signe comme quoi Kurt pourrait ressentir la même chose (la jalousie par exemple) il ne perd pas l'occasion de relever et de le lui faire remarquer xD Encore merci pour cette longue review, pour détailler ce que tu penses à chaque fois ! Et ce chapitre est encore plus long donc tu as de la lecture :P J'espère que ce 4 Juillet ne te décevra pas ^^ Merci aussi pour tous les compliments que tu me fais à chaque fois et les encouragements ! ça me touche beaucoup ! Non j'ai pas encore une idée précise du nombre de chapitre, pour l'instant j'en suis à l'écriture du 11ème et j'ai encore plein d'idées pour la suite donc je ne sais pas ! Merci encore !

**Lafolleduklaine:** Heeey perverse ! Toi arrêter de parler aux personnages ? C'est impossible c'est comme ça, on est comme ça, ils nous rendent dingues, point xD Hahaha ben non voyons, il n'est pas du touuuut accro à Blaine, quelle idée x) Ah ben ça, Kurt n'est pas prêt d'arrêter de se rabaisser, il est vraiment mal, il voit le mal de partout :/ Ça c'est sûr, pas très intelligent de la part du Blainey x) Mais bon le pauvre il est paumé il ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir ... Haha c'est exactement ça, Sarah en a marre de leur manège à tous les deux ^^ Voui complètement détruit :/ j'avoue quand j'écris ce genre de passage, moi aussi j'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras et de le rassurer, j'avoue et de ramener Blaine par la peau des fesses aussi ! Ah ben y'a pas de doute, Sarah et Seb seraient venus direct si Kurt les avait appeler mais bon ... Il croit le contraire :/ Oh je crois qu'il faudrait que tu rentres dans ma fic pour leur dire ça "Blaine n'est pas Lucas. Et pour info Blaine, Kurt n'est pas tes parents." parce que c'est exactement ce qu'ils ont besoin d'entendre les cocos. Hahaha plus prises de tête tu meurs xD Zeeen Marie, zeeen ^^ Et vouii il abandonne ce qu'il fait pour Kurt, parce qu'il veut être là pour lui et ne supporte pas qu'il aille mal. Il oublie le fait qu'il voulait mettre de la distance entre eux et fonce le voir ! C'est là que tu peux voir la tendresse que Blaine peut avoir envers Kurt, ce qui montre à quel point il tient vraiment à lui ... C'est sûr que Blaine commence enfin à comprendre ce qu'il ressent pour Kurt ... En ce qui le concerne, le coco il n'en n'est pas encore là ^^ haha si tu est claire et c'est tout à fait ça ! Blaine est ultra fière de lui quand il voit qu'il a fait quelque chose de bien pour Kurt ! Ah ben c'est sûr que c'est pas non plus facile pour Burt qui n'a absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe pour Kurt et pourquoi il est aussi mal (même si il n'est pas au courant des cauchemars). Ah ça c'est sûr que si il était au courant pour Lucas, ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça du touuut. Pour Lucas je ne dis rien, suspens, suspens ^^ Oh mon dieu mais comment j'ai explosé de rire pour ton "Fête du 4 juillet firework fourrage de biscuits!" sérieux tu m'as tué mdrrrrrrrr ! Vouiii Seb peut être chou avec Kurt quand il le faut :D Hahahaha ne touche pas à Kurt, si une chose doit l'empêcher de marcher pendant un mois, c'est quelque chose qui appartient à Blaine (mode perverse ON) non mais xD Soit Kurt est trop aveugle pour le voir, soit il refuse totalement de le voir héhé ^^ Ouiiii tu peux aller jouer avec eux, je te donne mon accord mais pas trop d'attouchement sur Blaine, s'il te plait ! Hahaha ben le comportement d'ado de Holly ne va pas changer avec Cooper ^^ Merci pour ta review tellement longue qu'elle n'entrait pas dans le nombre de mots maxi :O Aaaaah j'adore *_* Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :P

**clairepistache:** Heeeeyy ! Hahahaha bon ben je veux bien, je t'attends toi et Darren alors ;) Et puis comme si tu allais arriver à te lasser de lui ... Rhm rhm je veux pas dire mais c'est carrément mission impossible quoi xD Oui c'est sûr que Kurt est vraiment mal dès le début de ce chapitre, et franchement merci de me dire tout ça parce qu'à chaque fois ça me touche troooop :') Je suis vraiment contente de voir que j'arrive à faire passer ça, c'est vraiment le meilleur compliment qu'on puisse me faire donc merciiii ! Haha Blaine toujours là pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère surtout dans des moments comme ça :') Ah oui c'est sûr que pour Burt c'est pas tout rose mais en même temps, il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé, lui il voit juste une petite dispute parce que tu peux très bien t'imaginer que Lucas n'a pas dit la vérité à Burt donc bon ... Il est un peu paumé et il ne sait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre avec Kurt. Mais ça va finir par aller, t'inquiète ;) Ah ben oui, faut garder de ce petit côté chez Sebastian :P Je crois qu'ils ont presque tous compris les sentiments qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre, tout le monde sauf eux ^^ Encore une fois merci pour ta review :D

* * *

**_De Blaine: _**

_On décolle de l'appart, sexy. On est là dans 5 minutes ;)_

"Il sera là dans cinq minutes, Holly ! s'exclama Kurt

- Je te déteste, je te déteste, je te déteste, grommela cette dernière en descendant les escaliers.

Elle apparut dans le salon et Kurt écarquilla les yeux en la découvrant. Elle avait mis une longue robe blanche qui faisait ressortir son teint bronzé. Aux pieds, elle portait des chaussures ouvertes couleur cuire. Elle avait détaché ses longs cheveux blonds et bouclés, il tombaient maintenant sur ses épaules. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée avec du crayon, du fard à paupière et du mascara. Elle avait mis des bracelets qui rappelaient la couleur de ses chaussures, ainsi qu'un collier en bois discret et des boucles d'oreilles créoles. Holly était une femme grande et mince, cette longue robe robe blanche mettait parfaitement ses atouts en valeur.

- T'es magnifique, déclara Kurt en souriant.

- Tu trouves ?

- Oh que oui. T'es juste superbe. Il va craquer.

- Je ne sais même pas de qui tu parles, c'est horrible. Je n'ai pas eu de rendez-vous depuis je ne sais combien de mois Kurt. Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Je n'ai plus 19 ans moi, je ne sais plus comment on fait, comment on drague, comment on ... Je suis mal, vraiment mal, paniqua Holly.

- Arrête ça. Tu es une femme exceptionnelle. Je te promets que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il va t'adorer. Reste toi-même, ne fait rien d'inhabituel ok ? Tout va bien se passer.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire qui c'est ?

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée les coupa et Kurt se précipita aller pour ouvrir. Il indiqua à Holly de rester au salon et de l'attendre. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il tomba sur Blaine et Cooper qui riaient tous les deux.

- Hey, s'exclama-t-il.

Blaine s'approcha et l'embrassa sur la joue avant d'entrer, comme si c'était une habitude. Cooper quand à lui, resta planté devant la porte d'entrée.

- Tu peux entrer tu sais, se moqua Kurt.

- Je suis un peu stressé, murmura-t-il en s'exécutant.

- Toi ?

- J'ai la pression. Blaine m'a dit qu'elle était différente et que je n'avais pas intérêt à tout foirer.

- Elle est différente. Et si tu lui brises le cœur, je te brise autre chose, menaça Kurt en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Blaine explosa de rire et tapota l'épaule de son grand frère tandis que ce dernier lui lançait un regard noir. Kurt les mena jusqu'au salon. Lorsque les yeux de Holly se posèrent sur Cooper et qu'elle réalisa qui il était, son regard changea immédiatement.

- Je ... je reviens, dit-elle en allant à la cuisine.

Kurt se tourna vers Cooper en s'excusant et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Mais Blaine le coupa en chemin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est rien elle ... Elle ne savait pas que c'était lui, chuchota Kurt.

- Tu ne lui as pas dit ?

- Non elle aurait refusé sinon. Elle a une mauvaise image de Cooper, elle croit que c'est le genre de mec super intimidant et tout le tralala.

- Pourquoi elle croit ça ?

- Parce qu'il a le style d'un mannequin Blaine, sourit Kurt. Va rassurer Cooper, je m'occupe d'Holly.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'on fasse ça, marmonna Blaine. Organiser un rendez-vous, pfff.

- Quoi ? rit Kurt.

- On n'est même pas capable d'en avoir un nous-même et on en organise un pour les autres ...

Kurt écarquilla les yeux aux mots de Blaine, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette remarque de la part du bouclé. Depuis quand voulait-il avoir un vrai rendez-vous ? Il préféra ignorer la remarque et alla à la cuisine.

- Holly ?

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était lui ? s'exclama-t-elle quand la porte fut refermée derrière lui. Et qu'est-ce que Blaine fait avec lui ? Je ne suis pas le genre de femmes avec qui ce genre d'hommes sort Kurt.

- Holly ... Ecoute-moi. C'est le grand frère de Blaine. Ils vivent que tous les deux dans un petit appartement à 5 minutes d'ici. Il s'occupe de lui depuis 4 ans maintenant parce que leurs parents ont déménagé à l'autre bout du pays. Ils ne se souciaient pas de Blaine et Cooper ne supportait pas ça. Il a voulu sortir son petit frère de là et l'a pratiquement élevé. Ce n'est pas le mannequin snob et imbu de lui-même comme tu crois. C'est un homme drôle, un peu fou sur les bords comme toi, qui ne se prend pas la tête et qui a craqué pour toi ce jour là au magasin.

Il eut un petit moment de silence. Holly regarda Kurt avec de grands yeux et laissa un long soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, répondit simplement Kurt avec un sourire. Enfin là il a dû croire que tu étais déçue de le voir vu la façon dont tu as réagi.

- Merde ...

- C'est pas grave, sourit Kurt. Tu lui fais ton plus beau sourire, tu t'excuses et ça sera vite oublier. Aller va !

- Ok.

Elle respira un bon coup, et sortit de la cuisine, Kurt quand à lui y resta. Blaine le rejoignit quelques secondes après pour leur donner un peu d'intimité. Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Et beh ... Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner tous les deux mais bon ...

- Cooper veut bien quelque chose de sérieux ?

- Oui, il a 30 ans, il veut se poser. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Non comme ça, je veux pas que Holly se fasse des faux espoirs c'est tout.

- T'inquiète pas, ils veulent la même chose eux.

- Eux ? reprit Kurt.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as dit_ "ils veulent la même chose eux"_ c'est comme si tu sous-entendais quelque chose.

- Je ... Quoi ? Non ... Pas du tout ! bafouilla Blaine.

Kurt n'avait jamais vu son ami réagir comme ça. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé dans son comportement et il n'aimait pas du tout ce sentiment.

- Kurt ?

La voix de Holly le sortit de ses pensées. Il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine.

- Oui ?

- On y va nous. Passez une bonne journée, mets les clés comme d'habitude au cas où !

- Ok bonne journée tous les deux ! répondit Kurt en souriant.

- Pas de bêtise ! ajouta Blaine derrière lui.

Kurt lui frappa l'épaule ce qui n'eut pour résultat que de faire rire Blaine. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau seuls. Kurt alla s'installer sur le canapé, Blaine fit de même et s'assit à ses côtés.

- On a du temps à tuer avant l'heure où on doit rejoindre les autres, déclara Kurt.

- On n'a jamais fini nos questions, réponses de la dernière fois. Celles qu'on avait commencé sur la plage quand tu as dit que tu ne te sentais pas capable de coucher avec quelqu'un que tu connaissais à peine.

- Ah.

- Au final ça ne te gêne pas plus que ça vu ce qu'il s'est passé depuis, sourit Blaine.

- Ferme là et pose ta question, grommela Kurt.

Blaine se mit à rire avant de réfléchir à une nouvelle question.

- Et je te rappelle qu'on n'a pas couché ensemble, continua Kurt.

- C'est juste qu'on en n'a pas encore eu l'occasion, rétorqua Blaine en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Kurt déglutit et préféra ne pas répondre.

- C'est quoi ton plus grand rêve ? demanda finalement Blaine.

- Réussir à New-York. Soit en tant qu'acteur à Broadway, soit dans la mode.

- Broadway ? Woww. Impressionnant.

- Oui mais c'est pratiquement foutu ... soupira Kurt.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai pas réussi à entrer dans la NYADA. Je voulais ... Après que ma candidature ait été refusé, j'ai voulu laisser tomber l'idée d'aller à New-York. Mais ... Lucas et Rachel, une de mes meilleures amies, m'ont poussé à quand même essayer.

- Ils ont raison. Rien n'est foutu encore, il faut que tu continues à y croire.

- Et toi ? C'est quoi ton rêve ?

- New-York aussi, sourit Blaine. J'aimerai tellement qu'on y arrive avec les mecs.

- Le groupe ?

- Oui. Je rêverai qu'on arrive à vivre de notre musique, à faire des scènes à New-York, qu'on enregistre un album ... Bref faire ce que tous les groupes de musique rêvent de faire.

- Pourquoi vous n'allez pas à New-York ?

- C'est mon rêve à moi ... Et puis il y a toujours le problème de l'argent. Je ne peux pas aller à New-York à cause de ça aussi ... On arrive à peine à payer notre loyer avec Cooper donc bon ...

- Oh ... Je suis désolé.

- C'est rien, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Y'a un autre mec qui te plait ici ? demanda Blaine.

- Un autre ? Parce que tu crois qu'il y en a déjà un ? provoqua Kurt en souriant.

- Joue pas à ça Hummel. Bon il y a qui ?

- Ton frère.

- Kuuuuurt, grommela Blaine en lui lançant un coussin en pleine figure.

- Quoi ? rit ce dernier. C'est vrai ! Ton frère est sexy on ne peut pas le nier. Ensuite ... Mmmmh. Seb est pas mal.

- Il est gay, déclara Blaine en fronçant les sourcils voyant déjà son ami de longue date comme une menace.

- Je sais, sourit Kurt.

- Tu vas tenter quelque chose avec lui ?

- Avec Seb ?

- Oui.

- Nooon ! T'es fou !

- Je sais pas ... Tu viens de dire qu'il te plaît.

- Oui mais non. Surtout pas.

- Pourquoi moi alors ? demanda sérieusement Blaine.

- Quoi pourquoi toi ? répéta Kurt même si il avait très bien compris où Blaine voulait en venir.

- Pourquoi avec moi ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Je ... J'en sais rien, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux. Il ne se passe plus rien de toute façon donc bon ...

- Ça veut dire quoi ça sexy ? sourit Blaine.

- Rien ... grommela Kurt.

- Je te manque de ce côté là ? demanda le bouclé.

- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit Blaine, marmonna Kurt.

- Ok, j'ai rien dit alors, répondit Blaine en souriant.

Kurt écarquilla les yeux à ces mots. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Blaine abandonne si facilement, sans rien tenter de plus. A vrai dire, il s'était attendu à ce qu'il lui fasse des avances. Il ne put cacher sa déception.

- C'est tout ? dit-il finalement.

- Quoi ? rit Blaine.

- Laisse tomber. Je vais me chercher un truc à boire tu veux quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en se levant du canapé.

Blaine lui attrapa le bras et le fit basculer de nouveau sur le canapé mais cette fois-ci sur ses genoux. Kurt se détendit dans ses bras mais ne craqua pas pour autant.

- Si tu me disais ce dont tu as envie sexy ? murmura Blaine à son oreille.

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi le menait-il à bout comme ça ? C'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'il faisait tout pour que Kurt craque. Ce dernier ne voyait pas le but et ça ne faisait que le mettre à cran plus qu'autre chose.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda-t-il finalement en collant son front à celui de Blaine.

- Parce que des fois, j'ai besoin de voir qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui ai envie de certaines choses.

- Mais tu sais que j'ai envie de ces choses là moi aussi, soupira Kurt.

- Montre-le moi alors, répondit Blaine avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

Kurt soupira et tourna les yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui de Blaine.

- Je déteste faire ça, confia-t-il en fermant finalement les yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

L'intimité qui était présente entre eux deux à ce moment là n'avait jamais été aussi forte. Kurt avait vraiment l'impression d'être dans les bras de son petit-ami de longue date, et ce sentiment lui réchauffait le cœur en même temps qu'il lui faisait mal à l'estomac et lui faisait peur. C'était toujours ce sentiment mitigé qui le rongeait quand il était avec Blaine.

- Après que je me sois séparé de Lucas, je me suis promis de ne plus dépendre de quelqu'un. De ne plus avoir besoin de ce genre de choses.

- Kurt, soupira Blaine en le serrant un peu plus contre lui, t'es humain tu sais, c'est normal d'avoir des envies de temps en temps, ça ne veut pas dire que tu dépends d'une personne.

Kurt entoura son bras autour des épaules de Blaine pour être plus à l'aise et posa sa tête sur celle de Blaine.

- Je commence à dépendre de toi ... murmura-t-il timidement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir si tu n'es pas là et je déteste ça ...

- Je sais que tu détestes ça, je le vois bien. Et ce n'est pas dépendre de moi, c'est avoir besoin d'aide. Et moi je suis heureux de pouvoir faire ça pour toi.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, assura Blaine en l'embrassant sur le front. Je suis là si tu as besoin tu te souviens ?

- Oui, sourit Kurt.

Il regarda les lèvres de Blaine avec une soudaine envie de l'embrasser.

- Tu peux sexy, déclara Blaine en voyant l'hésitation de Kurt.

Ce dernier n'avait pas besoin de plus. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Blaine et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leurs lèvres bougèrent sensuellement les unes contre les autres. Kurt se souleva légèrement, pour s'installer à califourchon sur les jambes de Blaine et entoura ses bras autour de son cou. Blaine lui, entoura les siens autour de la taille du châtain. Leur baiser devint un peu plus passionné, leurs corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre et des gémissements commencèrent à se faire entendre. Blaine passa ses mains sous le tee shirt de Kurt et commença à caresser ses flancs du bout des doigts, lançant de grands frissons dans le dos de Kurt qui se colla un peu plus contre lui.

- Tu dors ici ce soir ? murmura Kurt contre ses lèvres.

- Ce serait une invitation sexy ? sourit Blaine.

Kurt s'éloigna un peu de lui et colla son front au sien. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Blaine.

- Oui s'en est une, affirma-t-il.

- Oh. Okay.

- Tu n'as pas prévu de voir quelqu'un d'autre ce soir ?

- Non ... répondit Blaine n'osant pas avouer que depuis qu'il connaissait Kurt, il n'avait vu personne d'autre de cette manière.

- Tu sais que je ne t'en empêche pas ?

- Je sais Kurt, soupira Blaine avec un nœud dans son estomac.

Oh que oui il le savait. Kurt n'avait cessé de le répéter sans relâche. Seulement Blaine en n'était incapable, il n'arrivait pas à regarder quelqu'un sans le comparer immédiatement à Kurt. Plus personne n'arrivait à la hauteur du châtain pour Blaine. Personne.

Kurt laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine qui le tenait toujours dans ses bras. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Kurt avait l'impression qu'il avait lancé un froid et son coeur se serra, ne supportant pas l'idée que le bouclé lui en veuille.

- Blaine ?

- Mmmh ?

- Tu fais la gueule ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Non, soupira Blaine en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. C'est juste que ...

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase et tourna le regard pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Kurt.

- Que ... ? l'encouragea Kurt.

- Non rien oublie ça, déclara vivement Blaine en lui tapotant la cuisse. On y va ?

Il décala le corps de Kurt de façon à pouvoir se lever. Kurt resta planté sur le canapé en le regardant avec les sourcils froncés. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Blaine mais son regard le trahissait. Il savait que quelque chose le tracassait mais qu'il n'était pas prêt à lui en parler.

- Kurt ?

- Oui, oui ok.

Il se leva à son tour, récupéra les clés de la maison et suivit Blaine dehors.

Ils rejoignirent tout le monde sur la plage. Blaine était vraiment heureux de retrouver ses amis, car il avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées. Il était sûr et certain que si il avait passé la journée seul avec Kurt, il aurait fini par craquer et lui dire que sa vision des choses avait changé même si il n'était pas encore certain de ce que cela voulait dire. Il avait compris que Kurt voulait passer à la vitesse supérieure et que la nuit qu'ils allaient passer ensemble serait surement celle de leur première fois. Cette pensée là le stressait. Mais Blaine ne stressait jamais pour ce genre de choses. Il avait l'habitude de coucher avec des garçons, à chaque fois tout se passait bien. Mais avec Kurt c'était différent. Et c'était cette façon de penser qu'il l'effrayait au plus au point.

- Ça va ?

Il n'avait pas vu Sarah s'approcher de lui. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et le regarda d'une façon inquiète.

- Ça va ... murmura-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Nick proposa à tout le monde qu'ils aillent faire un tour dans les rues, là où les stands étaient installés. Blaine vit Kurt discuter avec Sebastian et Jeff et en profita pour tirer Sarah à l'arrière afin qu'ils marchent à l'écart.

- Blaine qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lui demanda Sarah en entourant son bras au sien.

- Je sais pas, c'est bien ça le problème.

- C'est Kurt ? dit-elle tout doucement de peur de le vexer.

- Oui .. avoua-t-il finalement.

- Tu veux en parler ? Parce que si c'est pour te vexer comme le soir du bar je préfère prendre mes précautions.

- Je suis désolé pour ce soir là Sarah ... soupira Blaine.

- C'est pas grave, c'était pas ton soir c'est tout, sourit-elle.

- Je ne me sens pas d'en parler.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si j'en parle ça rendra les choses concrètes et je veux juste ... Essayer d'ignorer tout ça et de penser à autre chose.

- Ok. Le moment où tu seras prêt à en parler, je serai là d'accord ?

- Oui, merci, sourit Blaine avant d'entourer son bras autour de ses épaules tout en continuant de marcher.

- Anderson, rends moi ma copine ! râla Nick en se tournant vers eux.

**xxxxxxx**

- Cooper qu'est-ce que tu fais ? rit Holly tandis que ce dernier la tirait vers un stand.

Ça faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils avaient eu le temps de faire connaissance et d'apprendre un peu plus à se connaitre. Puis Cooper avait insisté pour qu'ils fassent un tour dans les rues pour voir les différents stands.

- Je vais te gagner une peluche.

- On n'a plus 15 ans tu sais ...

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as montré l'autre jour au magasin.

- Tu m'as dit que tu n'en reparlerais plus ! se vexa-t-elle.

- C'est vrai, pardon, sourit Cooper avant de se tourner vers la personne qui tenait le stand.

- Pour 5 dollars vous avez 10 lancers monsieur, déclara le forain.

- Ok, va pour 10 lancers.

- T'as pris le truc impossible à réussir.

- Tu vas voir ça. Tu me connais très mal Holly, ça se voit.

Il lança sa première balle qui ne toucha aucune boite de conserve et qui frappa l'arrière du stand.

- Oui bon bien sûr, c'est logique, il faut un coup d'essai, se justifia-t-il, tandis que Holly se moquait de lui à côté.

Il lança une nouvelle balle, puis une troisième, chacune entamant le même chemin.

- Tu fais combien de coups d'essai en fait ? rit Holly.

Cooper ne répondit pas et resta fixé sur la pyramide de boîtes de conserve, bien décidé à réussir son coup. Seulement les 5 balles suivantes tombèrent toutes à côté.

- C'est truqué ce jeu c'est pas possible autrement ! s'énerva-t-il tandis que Holly riait de plus belle.

- Je vous assure que non monsieur, déclara le teneur de stand en souriant. Vous n'avez pas le coup de main c'est tout.

- Vous allez voir si je ne l'ai pas, grogna-t-il vexé en lançant une nouvelle balle qui fit tomber une boîte de conserve.

- Haaaa ! hurla-t-il en levant les deux bras en l'air pour crier victoire.

- Il faut faire tomber toutes les boîtes de conserve monsieur.

Holly explosa de rire en se tenant le ventre tandis que Cooper prenait une nouvelle balle entre ses mains plus déterminé que jamais. Mais il vit le forain récupérer la boîte tombée et la reposer au dessus des autres.

- Attendez vous faites quoi là ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il faut toutes les faire tomber d'un seul coup.

- Ah ? dit-il dépité.

- C'est la règle monsieur.

- Elle est pourrie votre règle, bougonna Cooper comme un enfant.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais si mauvais perdant, sourit Holly.

- Je n'ai pas encore perdu !

- Ben ... C'est ta dernière balle tu sais.

Il la lança et elle fit tomber exactement la même boîte de conserve. Holly rit une nouvelle fois tandis que Cooper bougonnait dans sa barbe.

- Pour le beau rire de madame, déclara le forain en offrant un petit ours en peluche à Holly.

Cooper le fusilla du regard, vexé que la peluche avec laquelle Holly repartirait ne serait pas gagnée par lui.

- Merci c'est adorable, sourit Holly.

- Une autre partie monsieur ?

- Surement pas ! grogna Cooper en prenant la main de Holly pour les éloigner du stand. Il m'arnaque avec son jeu et il veut en plus que je rejoue ? Pfff y'en a qui ont pas honte.

Holly se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire de nouveau. Cela faisait seulement que quelques heures qu'elle était avec Cooper et c'était déjà la meilleure soirée qu'elle avait passé depuis longtemps. Il savait exactement comment la faire rire, savait de quoi parler et de quoi ne pas parler, il était gentil et adorable et, comme elle l'avait déjà dit, ultra sexy. Oui, Cooper Anderson était déjà en train de gagner le coeur de Holly.

**xxxxxxx**

Les rues commençaient à être bondées. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, de nouvelles personnes se joignaient à leurs groupes. Wes, David, les deux meilleures amies de Sarah, Brian qui était aux fêtes de Jeff, Jason aussi était là avec un ami à lui. Blaine vit que Kurt le fusillait du regard, il aimait penser que c'était de la jalousie mais il n'était pas prêt de l'avouer. Ils s'arrêtèrent à plusieurs stands pour jouer ou simplement regarder.

A un moment donné, Jeff insista pour faire la pêche à la ligne et se retrouva avec un pistolet à billes en cadeau. Il ne cessait de saouler ses amis en leur tirant dessus, visant des points bien précis. Blaine ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire quand une bille atterrit dans les cheveux de Kurt. Ce dernier se stoppa pour se tourner face à Jeff qui le regardait avec un grand sourire. Blaine pensait qu'il allait laisser tomber mais non. Personne n'a le droit de toucher aux cheveux de Kurt. Il alla jusqu'à lui, lui prit le pistolet des mains et se déchaîna sur lui. Jeff se mit à crier et partit en courant pour éviter les billes. Tout le monde dans exception était mort de rire et remercia Kurt qui au final les avait un peu tous venger.

Tandis que Blaine, Jeff, Nick, Wes et David allèrent vers les machines à peluches avec les filles pour tenter de leur en gagner une chacune, Sebastian tira Kurt vers un stand de tir, suivit par Brian.

- Je ne sais pas jouer à ça ! s'exclama Kurt.

- Vu comme tu as tiré sur Jeff avec le pistolet à billes, je suis sûr et certain que tu as un talent caché Hummel, rétorqua Sebastian.

Sebastian tendit l'argent au forain qui passa une arme à Kurt en lui expliquant que le but était de crever le plus de ballons en face de lui.

- Et suivant le nombre, vous aurez un cadeau plus ou moins important, finit-il.

- Je t'en supplie Kurt, ne gagne pas un nouveau pistolet à billes, grogna Brian.

- Ok, je ne vous promets rien. Je ne sais même pas comment tenir ce fichu truc.

Sebastian rit avant de s'avancer Kurt et d'aider son ami à tenir l'arme, ayant pour résultat d'être collé contre lui. Cela ne gênait pas Kurt, il avait confiance en Sebastian. Par contre, c'était le regard de Brian qui le gênait. Comme si il tentait de comprendre si quelque chose se passait entre eux, oui ou non.

- Tu as déjà couché avec Brian ? murmura Kurt afin que seul Sebastian l'entende.

- Quoi ? rit ce dernier. Pas du tout ! Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je crois bien qu'il me fusille du regard là Seb.

- Hein ? s'étonna Sebastian en levant les yeux pour les poser sur son ami.

Ce dernier détourna son regard et fit mine de regarder des filles qui passaient par là.

- C'est ambiguë entre vous ? continua Kurt.

- Ben non, il a une copine.

- Ah bon. J'ai dû me faire des films alors. Bon tu vas me laisser tirer Seb ? rit Kurt tandis que son ami était toujours collé à lui.

- Ah ... Euh oui pardon, dit-il avant de s'éloigner de lui et de retourner aux côtés de Brian qui restait silencieux.

Finalement, comme Sebastian l'avait prédit, Kurt n'était pas si mauvais que ça et avait réussi à crever 3 ballons sur 6, lui laissant le choix entre plusieurs peluches que le forain prit le temps de lui montrer.

- Je ne savais pas que tu craquais pour le nouveau, déclara Brian quand il fut sûr que seul Sebastian pouvait l'entendre.

- Pour Kurt ? Craquer ? rit Sebastian.

- Ouais.

- Si par craquer tu veux dire, je me le taperai bien, yep y'a pas de doute. Mais si par craquer tu veux dire avoir des sentiments pour lui, putain mec tu deviens fou.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne tombe pas amoureux, et encore moins d'un coup d'un de mes meilleurs potes. Et puis pourquoi toutes ces questions en fait ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son ami.

Brian et lui se connaissaient depuis longtemps, il passaient des soirées ensemble et avaient toujours été très proche l'un de l'autre. L'homosexualité de Sebastian n'avait jamais posé le moindre souci pour Brian.

- Je m'intéresse c'est tout, répliqua Brian en haussant les épaules.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant vraiment pas l'attitude de son ami mais décida de l'ignorer, peut-être qu'il se faisait des films. Kurt revint vers eux avec une peluche de Nemo dans les mains. Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de rire, il entoura un de ses bras autour des épaules de Brian qui finit par sourire. Kurt regarda l'attitude des deux amis, quelque chose était bizarre dans leur relation mais il semblait le seul à s'en rendre compte. Peut-être qu'il exagérait tout simplement.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi aux stands, en se baladant dans les rues. En fin d'après-midi, alors que le groupe d'amis se divisait pour aller à différents endroits, Blaine décida d'aller chercher Toby qui était depuis un moment seul à l'appartement. Certains allèrent à des stands pour faire de nouvelles parties, d'autres allèrent s'acheter quelque chose à manger. Kurt lui, décida d'aller s'installer sur la plage, histoire de se poser un petit peu. Personne ne le vit donc faire demi-tour. Il s'installa sur un banc qui bordait la plage et observa les enfants au loin qui jouaient avec leurs cerfs-volants, les parents qui applaudissaient fièrement, les chiens qui courraient et jouaient entre eux. Il ne vit pas le groupe de garçons qui s'était approché de l'autre côté.

- Alors le nouveau, on pleure dans son coin ?

Kurt tourna la tête et vit 5 garçons qui le regardaient de haut. Il sursauta et se leva immédiatement prêt à partir.

- Attends, ne fait pas ton petit timide, on veut juste en savoir un peu plus sur toi.

Deux des garçons se placèrent devant lui pour lui bloquer la route. Kurt tenta de garder son calme. Il y avait du monde sur la plage, il n'y avait donc aucune raison qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit. Mais les images de la nuit d'horreur qu'il avait vécu lui revinrent en tête. Si ils continuaient à l'entourer de la sorte, Kurt savait que la crise de panique n'était pas loin de faire son apparition.

- Non mais sérieux ? On te fait si peur que ça ? rigola un des garçons.

- On ne l'a même pas encore touché et regarde comment il tremble ! s'exclama un autre.

- Alors comme ça, tu te tapes Anderson ? Ou Smythe ?

- Ou les deux ! explosa de rire le premier.

Kurt sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, ses mains devenir moites. Son corps commençait à trembler, il se sentait oppressé, si ça continuait comme ça, il aurait des problèmes pour respirer dans les minutes suivantes. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de chasser les images qui lui venaient en tête.

- Putain mais tu va répondre là ? grogna un des garçons en lui donnant un léger coup sur l'épaule.

Kurt pressa ses yeux encore plus fermés sous le contact et sentit ses jambes trembler de plus belle. Il attendait le coup de poing avec anxiété. Il savait qu'il allait partir et il savait que ça le ferait de nouveau tomber par terre et qu'à ce moment là, il serait de nouveau vulnérable sans être capable de se défendre. Il tenta d'ouvrir la bouche mais la peur lui empêcha de sortir le moindre mot.

- Vous faites quoi là ? s'exclama une voix familière au loin.

Il ouvrit les yeux tout doucement et vit Sebastian qui se rapprochait d'eux. Ce dernier posa ses yeux sur Kurt et sentit la rage monter en lui quand il vit dans quel état était le jeune garçon.

- James tu le laisses tranquille, dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

- Oooh on a touché à ton petit chéri ? rigola l'intéressé.

- Oui. Ce qui fait que je ne vais pas m'empêcher de toucher à ta petite gueule de con ...

- Je voulais juste dire bonjour au nouveau pédé du quartier mec, c'est tout. Je ne fais rien de mal.

- Si tu poses ton doigt sur Kurt tu auras le droit au poing de tes deux pédés préférés dans la gueule est-ce que c'est bien clair ? Je dois te rappeler la fois où Blaine et moi on t'est tombés dessus ? Non ? T'as raison, il vaut mieux éviter de repenser à ces mauvais souvenirs, tu pourrais en faire des cauchemars cette nuit.

Le fameux James, fit un pas en avant vers Sebastian.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire hein ? menaça ce dernier.

- J, viens on y va. Cherche pas, on s'en fout ils n'en valent pas la peine, intervint un des garçons.

- C'est pas fini Smythe, grogna James en faisant signe aux autres qu'ils partaient.

- C'est ça ! s'exclama Sebastian.

Le groupe de garçons s'éloigna et Sebastian retourna son regard sur Kurt qui le regardait les larmes aux yeux.

- Heey, soupira-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

Il entoura ses bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre lui. Kurt se détendit automatiquement dans ses bras et laissa même quelques larmes couler.

- Ils ne t'auraient rien fait, murmura Sebastian. Ils veulent faire peur mais ils ont rien dans le ventre. Ils n'ont rien des mecs qui t'ont fait du mal, crois moi.

Il le serra pendant un moment dans ses bras pour le rassurer le plus possible. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'éloigna de lui pour le regarder et vit avec soulagement que les traits de peur avaient disparu de son visage.

- Pourquoi t'es parti sans prévenir ? dit-il finalement. Pire qu'un gamin de 3 ans, je tourne les yeux trois secondes et tu te bars en courant.

Il vit le visage de Kurt se détendre et un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Je sais pas ... Je voulais juste me poser un peu. J'avais mal aux jambes.

- T'aurais dû me le dire, je t'aurais porté sur mon dos, sourit-il.

- Voilà pourquoi je préférais m'éclipser.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le banc en silence et observèrent la plage.

- T'as dû me trouver pathétique, marmonna Kurt.

- Non, affirma Sebastian. C'est eux qui l'étaient. Et je sais que tu as eu une mini crise de panique parce que ça te faisait penser à ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

- Oui ... murmura Kurt honteux.

- C'est normal en même temps ... Je ne sais pas les détails de ce qu'il s'est passé mais d'après ce que j'ai compris et vu c'était quelque chose de vraiment difficile donc bon, normal que tu sois flippé comme ça.

- Je suis content que tu sois intervenu, répondit Kurt.

- Moi aussi. Ça faisait le prince charmant qui venait à sauver sa princesse des griffes du méchant.

- Je ne suis pas une princesse Sebastian, grogna Kurt.

- Mais si, tu es ma princesse à moi, sourit Sebastian.

- Encore moins !

Sebastian rigola et passa son bras autour des épaules de Kurt afin de resserrer son étreinte.

- Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Oui ... Merci.

- De rien beau gosse.

- Tu pourrais ... Ne rien dire à Blaine ?

- Tu rêves.

- Pourquoi ? gémit Kurt.

- Parce que je sais que c'est par honte que tu ne veux pas que je lui dise et t'as aucune honte à avoir avec Blaine. C'est tout.

- Je te hais.

- Justement on dit que le sexe quand on hait quelqu'un, c'est assez passionné. Quand est-ce qu'on s'y met tous les deux ?

- Oh la ferme, rigola Kurt en le repoussant.

- Tu passes à côté de quelque chose, moi j'te le dis Kurt !

- J'en doute pas.

- Tu viens juste d'avouer que tu penses que je suis un bon coup Hummel.

- J'ai pas dit ça !

- Tu l'as fait comprendre. Je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier, répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

- T'es vraiment grave Seb, soupira Kurt en secouant la tête.

Des bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules et il vit Sarah lui embrasser la joue. Quand à Jeff et Nick, il poussèrent Sebastian qui tomba par terre sur les fesses. Kurt explosa de rire et Sebastian quand à lui grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Ils allèrent tous s'installer au milieu de la plage, dans un coin tranquille où il n'y avait pas trop de monde. Les garçons commencèrent à discuter des prochains concerts qui les attendaient. Ils étaient plus que motivés quand ils parlaient de leur groupe. Des étoiles illuminaient leurs regards et Kurt ne comprenait pas vraiment où Blaine avait voulu en venir quand il disait que faire carrière dans la musique était seulement son rêve.

- Je peux vous poser une question ? demanda-t-il.

- Yep, répondit Nick.

- Vous n'avez jamais voulu essayer votre musique en dehors d'ici ?

- Où ça ?

- A New York par exemple, dans une grande ville quoi !

- C'est impossible ... soupira Nick.

- Vous en avez envie ? s'étonna Kurt.

- On en rêve tu veux dire, rectifia Jeff.

- Pourquoi Blaine m'a dit que c'était seulement son rêve alors ?

- Parce que c'est ce qu'on lui fait croire, expliqua Nick. Nous ce qu'on veut c'est que notre groupe marche. On veut faire ça ensemble. Tous les quatre. Et on a besoin de Blaine pour ça.

- Mais lui ...

- Lui il est mort de trouille, expliqua Sebastian. Et il n'a pas les sous pour New York.

- Le nombre de fois où on lui a dit que l'argent n'était pas un souci pour nous, qu'on pouvait l'aider de ce côté là mais comme il dit, il ne veut _surtout pas se faire entretenir_, continua Nick en mimant des guillemets.

- Du coup on lui a fait croire que ce n'était pas ce qu'on voulait, ajouta Jeff. Parce que sinon, il nous pousserait à partir sans lui là-bas. On ne veut pas faire ça sans lui.

- C'est nous 4 ou rien, affirma Sebastian. On a monté ce groupe ensemble, on partage la même passion depuis qu'on se connaît. On ne se voit pas faire ça sans lui ou sans l'un de nous 4.

- Le truc avec Blaine c'est qu'il a peur de l'échec, soupira Sarah. Il ne supportera pas de partir dans une ville comme New-York juste comme ça. Il lui faut quelque chose, il lui faut un truc sur quoi s'appuyer sinon il croit qu'il va se planter. Il a besoin d'un but, il ne peut pas juste se jeter dans l'inconnu sans savoir ce qui va lui arriver. Malgré ce qu'il tente de faire paraître, il n'a aucune confiance en lui et personne n'a jamais cru en son talent, à part nous je veux dire et Cooper, donc pour lui ... c'est évident qu'il n'y arrivera pas.

- Oh wow, je ... Je ne savais pas tout ça, murmura Kurt surpris de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- En parlant du loup ... marmonna Nick.

Kurt se retourna et vit Blaine arriver au loin avec Toby. Dès qu'il arriva sur la plage, il détacha son chien qui couru dans leur direction. Après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Kurt avait qu'une envie, c'était de prendre Blaine dans ses bras et de lui répéter à n'en plus finir qu'il était le garçon le plus talentueux qu'il connaissait. Au fur et à mesure que Blaine s'approchait d'eux, Kurt remarqua la guitare qu'il avait dans le dos. Il sourit en comprenant qu'ils auraient le droit à des chansons guitare/voix et il en trépignait déjà d'impatience. Arrivé à leur hauteur, Blaine s'installa aux côtés de Jeff, se retrouvant ainsi face à Kurt. Ce dernier aurait préféré l'avoir à ses côtés mais ne le fit pas remarquer.

- Dommage hein ? chuchota Sebastian qui était à côté de lui et qui avait remarqué la déception dans ses yeux quand il avait vu Blaine s'installer loin de lui.

- La ferme, marmonna-t-il en lui donnant un coup de coude ne faisant que sourire de plus belle son ami.

**xxxxxxx**

- On va s'installer pour regarder le feu d'artifice ? demanda Cooper tandis qu'il marchait avec Holly dans les rues.

- Oui d'accord !

- Suis moi, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Il l'emmena dans des rues que Holly ne connaissait pas mais elle décida de faire confiance à Cooper et de ne rien demander. Ils arrivèrent en bas d'un immeuble à 4 étages et Cooper ouvrit avec des clés.

- C'est ici que j'habite avec Blaine, expliqua-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas chez moi que je t'emmène.

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

Il ne répondit pas et ils montèrent jusqu'au 4ème étage où Cooper attrapa une échelle et souleva une trappe au plafond. Il installa l'échelle et grimpa dessus avant de se baisser pour inviter Holly à faire de même. Quand elle arriva sur le toit de l'immeuble, elle vit qu'ils avaient vu d'un côté sur la ville et toutes les lumières, attractions de la fête foraine et de l'autre côté sur la plage qui était illuminée par divers feux et des groupes de personnes étaient assis. Au loin, elle pouvait apercevoir les grands immeubles de Wilmington.

- On aura une vue parfaite ici pour le feu d'artifice, expliqua-t-il.

- C'est super beau, murmura Holly, bouche-bé.

- Tant mieux si ça te plait. Tiens, viens t'assoir là, dit-il en montrant un petit muret où lui même s'était assis.

Holly s'executa et le regarda du coin de l'oeil avant de détourner le regard quand les yeux de ce dernier se posèrent sur elle.

- T'as passé un bon moment ? demanda Cooper en la fixant.

- Oui c'était génial. Je verrai si le feu d'artifice te fait gagner des points en plus.

- Hey ! C'est pas moi qui le fait, si il est nul c'est pas de ma faute, bougonna-t-il.

- Mais avec tous les points que tu as déjà marqué, tu es bien parti, rit-elle.

- Oh, sourit fièrement Cooper.

- Donc tu vis ici avec Blaine ?

- Yep. Au deuxième étage, depuis 4 ans.

- Kurt m'a un peu expliqué votre situation, je suis désolé pour vous.

- Merci. Moi ça va, j'étais déjà vieux quand ils sont partis. C'est pour Blaine que ça a été plus compliqué.

- C'était hors de question qu'il parte en Californie avec eux ?

- Pour moi non. Ils en avaient littéralement rien à faire de lui, ils ne s'en occupaient pas. Blaine s'était déjà assez débrouillé tout seul pour son âge et je voulais surtout pas qu'il se retrouve encore plus seul en Californie sans personne sur qui compter.

- Ça a commencé quand cette relation entre tes parents et Blaine ?

- Ça a toujours été comme ça ... expliqua Cooper. Ils ont toujours eu un problème avec Blaine. En fait ... Ma mère est tombée enceinte accidentellement et c'était hors de question qu'elle avorte.

- Tu veux dire que ...

- Ils n'ont jamais voulu de lui. Ils l'ont eu mais ne s'en sont pas occupés et ne l'ont pas élevé. Je me suis toujours occupé de Blaine. C'est moi qui allait à ses réunions pour l'école, c'est moi qui allais au lycée quand les parents étaient convoqués, toutes les responsabilités parentales, je m'en suis presque tout chargé.

- Wow, s'exclama Holly, admirative de ce que Cooper venait de lui confier.

Depuis le début de la soirée, elle voyait Cooper comme un grand enfant, un adulte qui ne voulait pas grandir. Mais au final, elle comprit que c'était surement parce qu'il n'avait finalement pas vraiment eu d'enfance et qu'il tentait d'en trouver une, maintenant qu'il savait que son petit frère pouvait se débrouiller sans lui.

- Je ne savais pas tout ça, dit-elle en prenant la main de Cooper. Il te doit vraiment beaucoup.

- Je lui dois énormément aussi. Parce que crois-moi il m'a soutenu quand il le fallait. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans mon Blainey, sourit-il.

- Quand je pense que j'avais peur que tu sois un mannequin snob et prétentieux, soupira Holly en secouant la tête.

- Au final je suis quoi ? sourit Cooper.

- Un mec extra qui me fait rire comme personne n'a jamais su le faire.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça fait bien plus qu'une soirée que je te connais ? demanda-t-il en la fixant.

Holly leva les yeux et le regarda à son tour. Leurs regards s'attachèrent l'un à l'autre pendant quelques secondes, Cooper avait une énorme envie de l'embrasser mais il se retint. Contrairement à d'habitude, il voulait faire les choses bien, il voulait prendre son temps et apprendre à la connaître.

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai la même impression, répondit-elle.

Cooper lui sourit, il leva sa main et enleva une des mèches de Holly qui lui tombait dans les yeux, il la passa tendrement derrière son oreille. Elle continua de le regarder, anxieuse du prochain geste qu'il allait faire. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant contre lui. Holly ne broncha pas et profita de cette étreinte qui lui procurait une sensation de confort, de sécurité, et de plaisir. Sentiments qu'elle n'avait pas eu avec un homme depuis bien trop longtemps.

**xxxxxxx**

Pendant que Jeff et Nick discutaient entre eux, Sarah s'était allongée sur le sable pour se reposer, de même que Sebastian. Blaine lui, faisait seulement quelques notes à sa guitare, sans chanter. II semblait l'accorder et Kurt le regardait avec attention. Peu de temps après, le reste du groupe les rejoignit avec certaines personnes que Kurt ne connaissait pas. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise au milieu de tout ce groupe et regrettait le moment où ils étaient seulement tous les 6.

Blaine croisa son regard et lui sourit tendrement, Kurt lui rendit son sourire. Blaine lui avait manqué aujourd'hui. Bien sûr ils avaient passé la journée ensemble mais c'était différent de leur habitude. Ils ne s'étaient presque pas parlés et quand c'était le cas c'était dans une conversation avec tout le monde. Kurt se rendit vraiment compte à ce moment là, que passer du temps avec Blaine seul à seul était vraiment le genre de chose qui l'aidait à aller bien, tout simplement. _C'est vraiment mauvais signe tout ça ..._ se dit-il en grimaçant.

Wes, David et d'autres garçons avaient apporté du bois pour faire leur feu habituel du 4 Juillet. Une fois que celui-ci fut allumé au milieu du cercle, tout le monde vagua à ses discussions. Kurt lui, continua de regarder Blaine qui était toujours aussi concentré sur sa guitare.

Au fur et à mesure du temps, la plage s'était peu à peu vidée, les familles s'en allaient sur Wilmington pour voir le feu d'artifice. Quand la nuit fut tombée, les filles réclamèrent à ce que Blaine joue et chante quelque chose. Il accepta avec plaisir, un sourire aux lèvres et réfléchit pendant un moment au choix de sa chanson. Son regard croisa une nouvelle fois celui de Kurt et il sembla avoir une idée. Peu importe la chanson qu'il avait choisi, Kurt comprit qu'elle lui serait destinée. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il baissa le regard et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, attendant d'entendre les premières notes de la guitare. Il ne reconnut pas tout de suite la chanson. Mais quand la voix de Blaine commença à chanter, un frisson parcouru son corps. L'entendre chanter seulement avec sa guitare lui donnait encore plus d'émotions et apparemment il n'était pas le seul. Le groupe d'amis s'était tu et observait le bouclé.

_**When your day is long  
And the night, the night is yours alone  
When you're sure you've had enough of this life  
Well, hang on**_

Pendant qu'il avait chanté ce premier couplet, Blaine observait ses doigts bouger sur sa guitare. Mais pour la suite, il leva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Kurt.

_**Don't let yourself go**_  
_**'Cause everybody cries**_  
_**And everybody hurts, sometimes**_

Un grand silence accompagnait la chanson, tout le monde semblait transporté, comme si Blaine arrivait à faire passer une émotion différente à chaque personne.

_**Sometimes everything is wrong**_  
_**Now it's time to sing along**_  
_**When your day is night alone, hold on**_  
_**When you feel like letting go, hold on**_  
_**If you think you've had too much of this life**_  
_**Well, hang on**_

Blaine avait juste ce pouvoir de faire passer tant d'émotions seulement avec sa voix, Kurt en avait le souffle coupé. C'était comme si il racontait carrément une histoire. Et il faisait ça avec une voix superbe et mélodieuse.

_**'Cause everybody hurts  
Take comfort in your friends  
Everybody hurts  
Don't throw your hand, oh no  
Don't throw your hand  
If you feel like you're alone  
No, no, no, you're not alone**_

**_If you're on your own in this life_**  
**_The days and nights are long_**  
**_When you think you've had too much of this life_**  
**_To hang on_**

Kurt avait une nouvelle fois les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, mais quand il détourna le regard de Blaine, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul. Sarah avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Nick qui l'enlaçait de son bras. Elle avait elle aussi les yeux qui brillaient. Sebastian quand à lui fixait le sable et ne levait pas les yeux, il ne pouvait donc pas voir son regard, mais Kurt savait que ça le touchait aussi et qu'il voulait simplement pas le montrer. Wes et David regardaient Blaine en bougeant leurs têtes en rythme. Brian regardait lui aussi Blaine, mais Kurt le vit tourner la tête vers Sebastian avant de détourner une nouvelle fois le regard. Les autres regardaient Blaine avec admiration sans prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Kurt tourna une nouvelle fois les yeux vers Blaine qui maintenant fixait de nouveau sa guitare.

_**Well, everybody hurts**_  
_**Sometimes, everybody cries**_  
_**Everybody hurts, sometimes**_  
_**And everybody hurts, sometimes**_  
_**So hold on**_

Quand Blaine joua la dernière note de guitare il leva les yeux pour voir que tout le monde le regardait, ému par sa chanson. Après quelques secondes de silence complet, Jeff finit par applaudir, suivit par les autres.

- Ouaah Blaine tu sais casser l'ambiance, s'exclama Sebastian. Allons tous nous noyer dans l'océan maintenant ! Youpi !

Jeff ne trouva rien de mieux que lui tirer dessus avec son pistolet à billes. Tout le monde explosa de rire et ça détendit un peu l'atmosphère.

- Bon ok, j'en fait une autre plus joyeuse. Les gars vous m'accompagnez ? demanda Blaine en se tournant vers Nick, Jeff et Sebastian.

- Oui ! s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

- Les autres vous pouvez aussi, rigola Blaine.

- Sauf si vous chantez comme de la merde, ajouta Sebastian.

Il commença les premières notes et Kurt reconnu immédiatement une chanson des Maroon 5. Il n'était pas le seul, car il eut des petites acclamations de plaisir. Blaine commença seul la chanson pour le premier couplet, avant que les autres garçons le rejoignent sur le refrain. Leurs voix étaient parfaitement harmonisées et c'était juste une pure merveilleuse pour Kurt. Il n'avait pas encore une l'occasion de les entendre tous chanter comme ça en acoustique mais maintenant que c'était le cas, Kurt n'avait plus de doute. Ils méritaient tous d'être reconnu pour leurs talents. Au fur et à mesure, d'autres personnes commencèrent à les rejoindre sur le refrain. C'était simplement un moment de partage entre amis, sur une plage autour d'un feu. Kurt se décida à chanter à son tour et Blaine le regarda en souriant. Plusieurs chansons défilèrent comme ça, où tout le monde apportait sa petite touche. Sarah et Kim allèrent chercher de quoi manger pour tout le monde et Jeff retourna chez lui pour aller chercher des chamallows. Comme tout le monde bougeait un peu, Blaine posa sa guitare et se rapprocha de Kurt qui sentit son coeur battre un peu plus fort, sentiment qu'il avait souvent depuis quelques jours en ce qui concernait Blaine, et il détestait ça.

- Hey sexy, dit-il simplement en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Kurt lui sourit simplement et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il en embrassant son front.

- Oui, répondit Kurt tout simplement.

- Seb m'a dit ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Oh.

- La prochaine fois que je vois James et ces débiles qui lui servent d'amis, t'inquiètes pas je leur en toucherai deux mots.

- Blaine ...

- Quoi ?

- C'est pas la peine, lui dit-il en relevant la tête pour le regarder. C'est bon.

- Mais ...

- On peut parler d'autre chose s'il te plait ? coupa Kurt.

Blaine passa son bras autour de ses épaules et s'excusa. Ils discutèrent un petit peu tous les deux jusqu'à ce que tout le monde revienne avec la nourriture. Tout était étalé par terre sur des serviettes en papier. Blaine attrapa un bâtonnet pour mettre des chamallows dessus et les faire griller. Une fois cuit, il en tendit un à Kurt en souriant.

- Mange ça.

- J'ai pas très ...

- Kurt. Je te jure que tu vas avoir un orgasme culinaire, mange.

Kurt secoua la tête en rigolant et mangea le chamallow.

- Alors ? demanda Blaine impatient de savoir ce que Kurt en pensait.

- C'est vrai que c'est bon, sourit Kurt en se léchant ses doigts qui collaient.

Blaine le regarda faire en se mordant la lèvre, ce que Kurt remarqua tout de suite.

- Blaine ... grommela-t-il.

- Mmmh ? demanda Blaine en fixant toujours les lèvres de Kurt.

- Embrasse-moi au lieu de me fixer comme ça !

Blaine leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Kurt et le regarda en souriant. Kurt n'avait jamais demandé aussi facilement à ce qu'il l'embrasse. Il prit le visage du châtain entre ses mains et n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Kurt passa ses mains derrière son cou et l'attira un peu plus contre lui pour intensifier leur baiser. Ils oublièrent très vite qu'ils n'étaient pas seul, jusqu'à ce que Sebastian claque ses mains juste à côté de leurs visages. Ils sursautèrent et se séparèrent immédiatement.

- Au lieu de vous bouffer la gueule, écoutez ce qu'on dit ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Quoi ? grogna Blaine.

- Le feu d'artifice ne va pas tarder à commencer, on ira se caler comme d'habitude quand on aura fini de manger ? demanda Nick.

- Oui oui.

- Alors mangez ! crièrent Jeff, Nick et Sebastian à l'unisson.

Kurt baissa les yeux, gêné, et prit des chips dans le paquet qui était juste en face de lui.

Ils passèrent donc l'heure suivante à manger, Kurt essaya d'ignorer Blaine le plus possible parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il posait le regard sur lui il avait une horrible envie d'avoir ses lèvres contre les siennes et son corps pressé contre le sien. A son grand étonnement, il avait faim et il mangea tout de même pas mal, enfin pas mal pour lui. Il avait juste peur que dans la nuit son estomac recrache tout comme il avait la fâcheuse tendance à le faire à cause de ses cauchemars. Mais il préféra ne pas penser à ça. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Quand tout le monde eut fini de manger, ils rangèrent tout. D'après ce que Kurt avait compris, beaucoup d'entre eux vivaient très proche de la plage, du coup, ils ramenèrent ce qu'il restait chez les uns et les autres. Certains restaient autour du feu tandis que d'autres allaient se balader en attendant le feu d'artifice. Nick, Jeff, Sebastian, Sarah, Blaine entrainèrent Kurt avec eux afin de s'installer au bout du ponton de la plage, là ou ils se mettaient chaque année. Il s'assirent sur le bout, laissant leurs jambes pendre dans le vide, par chance la marée était basse et ils n'avaient pas les pieds dans l'eau.

- Tu sais Kurt, commença Jeff. Tu es la première personne qu'on invite à regarder le feu d'artifice ici avec nous depuis Sarah il y a deux ans.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Kurt.

- Et oui, sourit Blaine.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que t'as un joli cul, répondit automatiquement Sebastian.

- Et un corps de rêve, ajouta Blaine.

- Des yeux de fou, continua Sarah.

- Une coiffure toujours impeccable, déclara Nick. Sérieux comment tu fais ?

- Et parce que t'es le seul à réussir à me battre au combat de pistolet à billes, conclut Jeff.

- Vous êtes grave ! déclara Kurt en explosant de rire.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! assura Sebastian.

- Alors si je comprends bien, Sarah tu entrais dans tous ses critères ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Je crois bien que oui, sourit cette dernière.

- Sauf le mien, ajouta Jeff en faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Le tien est pourri Jeff, rétorqua Blaine.

- Il est bientôt l'heure, déclara Sarah.

Elle se retourna et s'allongea de tout son long sur le ponton, Nick s'allongea à ses côtés et prit sa main dans la sienne. Jeff et Sebastian s'allongèrent un peu plus loin pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? demanda Kurt en fronçant les sourcils.

- Le feu d'artifice est au-dessus de la ville sexy, pas de l'océan.

- Ooh.

Il se leva pour aller se mettre là où Sebastian et Jeff s'étaient installés mais Blaine lui attrapa le bras pour le stopper.

- Viens plutôt par là.

Il se coucha à l'écart et invita Kurt à le rejoindre, ce qu'il fit même si il n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée. Blaine avait mis son bras de façon à ce que Kurt puisse poser sa tête dessus. Kurt était collé contre lui et le nouveau moment d'intimité l'effraya Kurt mais il fallait qu'il pense à un autre chose.

- T'as passé une bonne aprem ? murmura Blaine.

Kurt tenta d'ignorer ce mal de ventre qu'il détestait, il tenta d'ignorer les sentiments qui commençaient à grandir en lui.

- Oui. T'as des amis cool je dois l'avouer.

- Ben attends je ne traîne pas avec n'importe qui, rit Blaine. Je suis content que tu aies été là avec nous.

- Ah oui ?

- Mmh.

Kurt se tourna de manière à être sur le côté et de pouvoir le regarder. Blaine descendit sa main contre le bas de son dos pour le presser un peu plus contre lui. Kurt mit sa main sur le torse du bouclé et le caressa du bout de ses doigts.

- Je suis content que Toby se soit jeté sur toi ce soir là, déclara Blaine au bout d'un moment.

- Moi aussi, sourit Kurt.

Blaine sourit à son tour et caressa Toby qui était couché à côté d'eux. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux et entendirent les rires de Sebastian et Jeff, les murmures de Sarah et Nick. Au loin, ils pouvaient entendre le bruit de la fête qui continuait dans les rues.

Blaine embrassa Kurt sur le dessus de la tête. A ce moment là, il était plus qu'heureux, il avait Kurt dans ses bras sans que ce dernier soit en crise de panique ou autre, il était dans ses bras parce qu'il en avait envie et c'était tout ce dont Blaine avait besoin.

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu m'aides Blaine ... murmura Kurt afin que seul Blaine puisse entendre. Je ne pensais pas que j'arriverai à me sentir comme ça aussi vite. Même si les nuits restent un cauchemar, les journées j'oublie tout et c'était exactement pour ça que je suis venu ici.

- Et l'été ne fait que commencer Kurt, sourit Blaine qui était heureux de l'entendre se confier.

- C'est vrai, rit-il.

Ils virent au loin des lumières éclairer le ciel. Le feu d'artifice commençait. Au départ, ce fut seulement des petits éclats dans le ciel, de toutes les couleurs. A Lima, Kurt voyait généralement très peu de feu d'artifice. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de sortir pour regarder des pétards dans le ciel. Mais ce soir là, c'était particulier. Il tourna la tête pour regarder Blaine qui observait le ciel avec un grand sourire. Il n'avait pas remarqué le regard intense de Kurt à ce moment là.

Kurt pouvait lire le bonheur sur le visage de Blaine et il trouvait ça juste magnifique. Il savait très bien ce qui était en train de se passer, il avait même peur de ce qu'il commençait à ressentir pour Blaine. Quand il avait commencé cette relation avec lui, il connaissait seulement le Blaine arrogant, dragueur et sûr de lui, c'est pour cela qu'il avait été persuadé que ce qu'il commençait avec lui ne serait qu'une histoire sans importance. Puis peu à peu, il avait découvert le vrai Blaine, quelqu'un de sensible, d'attachant, de rassurant, et c'était une personne dont il pourrait facilement avoir des sentiments qu'il ne voulait pas. Blaine était là pour lui d'une manière dont personne ne l'avait été depuis Lucas. Il n'avait plus laissé quelqu'un le tenir dans ses bras comme il le faisait avec Blaine, il ne s'était confié à personne, Blaine était la première personne avec qui il l'avait fait. Même si il le connaissait depuis peu, le bouclé avait aujourd'hui une importance capitale dans sa vie. Il savait très bien qu'il aurait dû s'éloigner de lui, prendre de la distance car il était certain que Blaine finirait par le blesser comme tout le monde l'avait fait. Mais il il n'y arrivait pas, il avait besoin de lui. C'était grâce à lui que Kurt se sentait chaque jour un peu mieux et la dernière chose dont il voulait c'était de ne plus le voir.

- Kurt ?

Surpris, Kurt cligna des yeux et remarqua que Blaine le regardait avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Heureusement qu'il faisait nuit car Kurt était persuadé que ses joues étaient rouge écarlate.

- C'est le ciel que tu dois regarder sexy, murmura-t-il.

Kurt tourna immédiatement la tête vers le ciel et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de partir en courant pour aller se cacher. Pour qui Blaine devait le prendre à le fixer comme ça ? Il était mort de honte.

Entre temps, le feu d'artifice était devenu énorme. Des feux de toutes les couleurs éclairaient le ciel. Certains lui donnait l'impression de lui retomber dessus et Kurt remarqua que regarder un feu d'artifice couché était encore mieux. Certains feux représentaient même des formes et des dessins, il trouvait ça juste magnifique. Éloignés comme ils étaient, ils pouvaient entendre les cris d'acclamation des personnes qui le regardait de la plage. De la musique venant des rues s'entendait aussi entre les feux d'artifice. C'était vraiment une ambiance de grande fête. Puis, le final du feu d'artifice commença, sans arrêt, des feux illuminaient le ciel, c'était juste grandiose. A la fin, ils entendirent les applaudissements, les cris et les acclamations des spectateurs au loin. Ils se redressèrent tous les six, et applaudirent pour joindre les autres. Blaine, Jeff et Sebastian sifflèrent le plus fort possible, c'était un brouhaha gigantesque. Quand tout le monde se calma, la musique dans les rues devint plus fort et tout le monde se remit à ses occupations.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Nick.

- On peut aller s'installer chez toi Jeff ? demanda Sebastian.

- Mes parents sont là.

- Merde.

- Et puis ma maison c'est pas la maison du peuple hein, râla Jeff.

- Euuuh un peu quand même, sourit Sebastian.

Pendant que Jeff et Sebastian étaient en train de se chamailler, Blaine se rapprocha de Kurt pour pouvoir lui parler discrètement à l'oreille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire toi ?

Kurt se tourna et croisa son regard.

- On rentre ? C'est que 23h, Cooper et Holly vont en avoir encore pour un moment ... On sera que tous les deux, chuchota-t-il.

- Il ne m'en faut pas plus, sourit Blaine.

- Vous faites quoi vous venez ? demanda Sarah, les obligeant à se quitter du regard.

- Où ?

- On va faire un dernier tour et on se calera sur la plage après.

- Ah. Non nous ... On va rentrer en fait, déclara Blaine.

- Rentrer où ? s'étonna Jeff en fronçant les sourcils.

- A ton avis, soupira Nick.

- Chez moi, expliqua Kurt.

- Aaaah ! s'exclama Jeff qui venait de comprendre. Je vois, je vois ! Protégez vous hein !

- La ferme Jeff, rit Blaine en se levant.

Il tendit la main vers Kurt qui la prit pour l'aider à se lever. Les autres les suivirent et ils retournèrent tous sur la plage. Blaine et Kurt dirent au revoir à tout le monde avant de se diriger vers la maison de Holly qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres du ponton où ils s'étaient installés. Une fois arrivés, Kurt ouvrit la porte d'entrée avec la clé qui était cachée dans le pot de fleurs, et invita Blaine à le suivre. Il le prit par la main et le guida directement dans sa chambre en le tirant vers les escaliers. Quand ils passèrent le pas de la porte, Kurt tira sur le tee-shirt de Blaine pour l'attirer contre lui et pouvoir enfin l'embrasser comme il le voulait depuis un moment. Blaine passa ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt afin de presser son corps encore plus contre le sien. Kurt soupira de plaisir, il pouvait enfin sentir Blaine près de lui comme il en avait envie depuis le début de la soirée.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi, murmura Kurt contre les lèvres de Blaine.

- Kuurt, grogna ce dernier.

Blaine avança avec le corps de Kurt toujours collé contre le sien, basculant tous les deux sur le lit quand ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur. Blaine se retrouva au dessus de Kurt et pressa son corps contre celui du jeune garçon qui gémit de plaisir. Il glissa une de ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Kurt et commença à caresser son flanc du bout des doigts tandis qu'avec son autre main était sur sa cuisse, l'obligeant à entourer sa jambe autour de sa taille. Blaine descendit ses lèvres le long du cou de Kurt, commençant à embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau dont il avait accès. Lorsqu'il sentit le bassin de Kurt se soulever pour se presser un peu plus contre lui, Blaine comprit qu'il avait trouvé un point sensible juste en dessous de son oreille. A cet endroit précis, Blaine suça sa peau, Kurt appuya sa tête encore plus fort dans le coussin pour lui donner un meilleur accès et plaça sa main dans ses boucles, lui tirant légèrement dessus. Kurt gémit de plaisir quand Blaine suça sa peau un peu plus fort et cette fois-ci, il entoura ses deux jambes autour de la taille du plus vieux. Ce dernier continua de suçoter certains endroits dans son cou, sentant Kurt frémir en dessous de lui. Blaine finit par relever la tête et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, sa langue se frayant un chemin dans la bouche de Kurt et entamant une danse sensuelle, rythmée par les mouvements de Kurt qui se frottait contre lui.

Kurt prit ensuite le visage de Blaine entre ses mains pour l'obliger à s'éloigner de ses lèvres, il les plaça ensuite sur son torse et le poussa pour pouvoir basculer au dessus de lui. Blaine lui sourit et le laissa faire. Kurt s'installa à califourchon au dessus de lui, mettant ses deux jambes de chaque côté de son corps. Il se baissa ensuite pour l'embrasser et reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Blaine passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Kurt afin de pouvoir lui caresser le dos. Kurt quand à lui, s'éloigna de la bouche de Blaine et s'attaqua à son tour à son cou, donnant avant cela une légère pression de son érection contre celle de Blaine qui ne put se retenir de gémir de plaisir et de mécontentement quand il sentit que la pression était partie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Kurt commença à suçoter son cou, et Blaine écarta ses jambes afin que Kurt puisse changer de position et s'installe entre elles. Tout en laissant ses lèvres dans le cou du bouclé, Kurt descendit ses mains au niveau du bas de son tee-shirt et le tira vers le haut. Il se détacha à contre coeur des lèvres de Blaine pour pouvoir le lui enlever complètement. Quand ce fut le cas, il eut un moment d'arrêt en voyant la marque des abdos sur son ventre. Il passa ses mains dessus, les caressant du bout des doigts.

- Ils te plaisent ceux là hein ? rit Blaine en remarquant le regard intense de Kurt.

- Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible d'avoir des abdos pareil, grogna ce dernier.

- Et ils sont là rien que pour toi, murmura Blaine d'une façon séductrice en souriant.

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour et se pencha pour de nouveau embrasser Blaine. Ce baiser fut un peu plus tendre que les autres. Kurt sentit con coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Si il n'était pas sur un lit avec Blaine à moitié nu, Kurt serait parti en courant car les choses qu'il ressentait à ce moment même l'effrayait au plus haut point. Mais il avait tellement envie de Blaine à ce moment là, qu'il mit sa peur de côté. Blaine s'agrippa à son tee-shirt pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait qu'il l'enlève. Kurt n'était toujours pas à l'aise de ce côté là et fit comme si il n'avait pas comprit ce qu'il voulait et continua de l'embrasser. Blaine mit ses mains sur les joues de Kurt et l'éloigna de ses lèvres. Le châtain se redressa et s'assit de nouveau sur lui à califourchon. Blaine descendit ses mains le long du torse de Kurt jusqu'au niveau du bas de son tee-shirt. Il le remonta doucement, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Il finit par le lui enlever complètement, en le passant par dessus sa tête. Kurt baissa les yeux, gêné. Il savait que Blaine l'avait déjà vu de cette manière, plusieurs fois même, mais il n'arrivait juste pas à ne pas avoir honte de lui quand il voyait ses horribles marques sur son torse. Blaine mit de nouveau ses mains sur la peau de Kurt. Il caressa du bout des doigts sa poitrine, Kurt se contenta de l'observer le faire, n'osant croiser son regard. Blaine descendit ses mains là où les marques commençaient à se voir. Kurt tourna la tête et regarda le sol de la chambre.

- Kurt regarde-moi.

Kurt tourna la tête et regarda Blaine.

- Tu n'as aucune raison d'être gêné comme ça et tu le sais.

- Ah tu trouves ? rit cyniquement Kurt.

- Oui. Avec ou sans ça, dit-il en posant sa main sur son torse recouvert de marques rouges, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es magnifique Kurt.

Kurt leva de nouveau son regard vers lui et posa une main sur sa joue pour la caresser tendrement.

- Merci, murmura-t-il. Je sais que c'est pas la première fois que tu vois ça mais j'arrive juste pas à me dire que ça ne te fait rien.

- Ça ne me fait rien et tu devrais arrêter de penser à ça quand on est tous les deux Kurt, je ne les vois pas. Et je les vois encore moins de la façon dont toi tu les vois.

- Je sais ... soupira Kurt.

Blaine se contenta de lui sourire et l'attira contre lui afin de l'embrasser. Kurt était submergé par l'émotion comme à chaque fois que Blaine lui disait qu'il était magnifique. Il était le seul à lui dire ce genre de choses depuis son agression et ses mots le touchait énormément. Il se pressa contre Blaine et se détacha de ses lèvres pour descendre sa bouche sur le corps de Blaine. Il se retrouva vite au niveau de sa poitrine, léchant sa peau, et la mordillant de temps en temps, tout en caressant ses flancs du bout des doigts. Il finit par prendre l'un des tétons de Blaine dans sa bouche pour le sucer avidement. Blaine gémit de plaisir et ne put retenir son coup de bassin, donnant une légère pression contre son érection, le faisant grogner un peu plus. Kurt continua en prenant cette fois-ci l'autre téton de Blaine. Ce dernier sous le plaisir, agrippa le drap en dessous de lui avec force. Kurt descendit ensuite sa bouche le long de son torse, s'attardant sur ses abdos. Il passa ensuite sa langue dans son nombril, Blaine posa ses mains dans les cheveux de Kurt pour l'inciter à continuer et poussa de nouveau quelques gémissements. Kurt continua en défaisant le bouton du jean du bouclé, puis il leva son regard vers lui. Ce dernier lui souriait tout en ayant des yeux qui brûlaient de désir. Ses cheveux étaient déjà décoiffés, ses boucles tombaient sur son front. Kurt se mordit la lèvre face à la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

- T'imagine même pas à quel point t'es ultra sexy comme ça Blaine, grogna-t-il.

- Parle pour toi sexy, répondit-il.

Kurt sourit à son tour et fit glisser le jean de Blaine le long de ses jambes. Blaine surement trop impatient, enleva lui même son boxer, libérant son érection qui commençait à être beaucoup trop serrée à cause des épaisseurs de ses vêtements.

- Putain Blaine ... grogna Kurt devant le corps nu de Blaine.

Le bouclé éclata de rire et attira Kurt contre lui pour l'embrasser.

- Sérieusement, ça devrait être interdit, marmonna Kurt contre ses lèvres.

- De quoi ? sourit-il.

- D'être aussi sexy ... c'est pas possible.

- Toi t'es encore trop habillé, répondit Blaine en attrapant la boucle de la ceinture du jean de Kurt pour la défaire. Et comment je suis censé enlever un jean aussi serré ?

- Laisse-moi faire, sourit Kurt.

Il mit plus de temps à l'enlever que Blaine avait mit pour le sien. Kurt se retrouva alors en sous-vêtement. Il s'installa de nouveau entre les cuisses de Blaine, qu'il écarta un peu plus. Blaine le regarda faire en se mordant la lèvre, sachant très bien ce qui allait suivre. Kurt lui lança un dernier regard avant d'avancer sa bouche vers son érection. Pour commencer, il joua de sa langue à l'extrémité, Blaine mit automatiquement ses mains dans ses cheveux, le poussant à continuer mais Kurt n'était pas de cet avis. Il leva les yeux vers Blaine en lui souriant. Blaine ne pensait vraiment pas que Kurt était quelqu'un d'aussi confiant en ce qui concernait le sexe. Il avait complètement les choses en main et ça excitait Blaine au plus haut point. De manière habituelle, il détestait ne pas avoir le contrôle sur les autres, mais avec Kurt c'était différent.

- Kuuurt, supplia-t-il. J'en peux plus là ...

- Ah bon ?

- Kuuurt ... S'il te plait, supplia-t-il.

Est-ce qu'il était vraiment en train de supplier quelqu'un ? _C'est vraiment différent avec Kurt,_ se dit le bouclé.

Kurt sourit de plus belle et cette fois-çi il prit l'érection de Blaine entièrement dans sa bouche.

- Oh putain ... gémit ce dernier en soulevant son bassin.

Kurt plaça donc ses deux mains sur lui pour le maintenir en place. Blaine baissa les yeux et vit la bouche de Kurt qui entamait des vas et vient sur son sexe, la vue l'excitait encore plus. Kurt leva les yeux vers lui et leurs regards remplis de désir se croisèrent. Kurt ne put que grogner, ce qui envoya un bourdonnement autour du sexe de Blaine, intensifiant son plaisir et le faisant gémir un peu plus fort. Kurt était vraiment doué dans ce qu'il faisait. Il accéléra ses mouvements, Blaine n'en pouvait plus.

- Kurt ... Kurt ... C'est ... Je ... Oooh ...

C'était la première fois qu'il perdait ses mots quand quelqu'un lui faisait une fellation. D'habitude, il arrivait toujours à rester lucide mais là, le plaisir que Kurt lui procurait lui faisait vraiment perdre tout contrôle de lui même.

- Kuurt .. Je suis ... Vraiment proche là sexy.

Kurt fit glisser une dernière fois sa bouche le long de l'érection de Blaine avant de la lâcher. Blaine sentit soudainement l'air frais sur son sexe qui avait été recouvert par une chaleur plus que plaisante jusqu'à présent. Kurt se redressa et Blaine crut pendant l'espace d'une minute qu'il partait et allait le laisser en plan comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce que ... Tu ... Tu fais quoi ? bredouilla-t-il.

Il n'avait une nouvelle fois pas réussi à former une phrase compréhensible et il avait envie de se frapper pour ça. Kurt enleva son boxer en souriant et s'installa de nouveau au-dessus de Blaine. Il l'embrassa passionnément puis il colla son front au sien.

- J'ai envie de toi ...

- Oui moi aussi mais ..

- Non, Blaine. Je te veux en moi.

- Oh.

Ce fut tout ce que Blaine réussit à répondre. Il ne comprenait pas du tout où sa confiance habituelle était partie. En tout cas, elle n'était vraiment pas avec lui à ce moment même.

- Tu ... Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-il.

- J'ai l'air d'avoir un doute Blaine ? rit Kurt.

- Non. Je ... Non.

Pourquoi Blaine se sentait-il si stressé d'un seul coup ? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois pour lui ou Kurt, il n'y avait pas de raison de stresser. _Oui, mais c'est notre première fois ensemble_, se dit-il finalement.

- A moins que tu en n'aies pas envie, déclara Kurt inquiet.

Blaine n'avait pas capté que pendant qu'il se faisait son petit débat intérieur, Kurt était là à attendre une réaction. _Mais qu'est-ce que je suis con ! _grogna-t-il intérieurement._  
_

- Bien sûr que si j'en ai envie sexy, sourit-il en lui caressant la joue tendrement.

Il respira un bon coup, tout en tentant d'être discret afin de reprendre confiance et d'avoir son habituelle assurance. Mais à ce moment là contrairement aux autres fois où il voulait simplement pénétrer son partenaire sans que ça ait vraiment d'importance, il voulait vraiment que Kurt se rende compte de ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire, ne voulant surtout pas que ce dernier regrette quoique ce soit.

- Mais, continua-t-il, tu ne l'as jamais fait avec quelqu'un d'autre que ton ex pas vrai ?

Blaine sentit Kurt se tendre immédiatement à l'évocation de son ex et Blaine avait une nouvelle fois envie de se frapper.

- Oui, acquiesça finalement Kurt.

- Donc tu es sûr de toi ? Tu ne vas pas le regretter ?

- Non. J'ai envie que son souvenir soit remplacé par toi Blaine. Je veux te sentir toi maintenant, et plus jamais lui.

Blaine sentit son coeur faire un bon dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus. C'était l'une des plus belles choses que Kurt lui avait dite et ça lui faisait un effet que Blaine n'avait encore jamais ressenti. Il prit le visage de Kurt entre ses mains et l'attira dans un baiser passionné. Kurt se colla contre lui, plus aucun tissu ne les séparait, ils ne purent se retenir tout deux, de grogner de plaisir. Blaine attrapa ensuite la taille de Kurt afin de le faire basculer et de se mettre au-dessus de lui.

- Tu as ce qu'il faut ? murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Kurt se figea instantanément en entendant les mots de Blaine. Bien sûr que non il n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait. Il n'était sûrement pas venu ici en pensant qu'il coucherait avec quelqu'un.

- Non ... murmura-t-il. Merde Blaine j'ai rien ...

- Du calme sexy, sourit Blaine.

Il attrapa son jean avec son porte feuille qui était dans la poche arrière, et en sortit un préservatif.

- Bien sûr, rit Kurt, j'avais oublié à qui j'avais affaire.

- Ehh ! Si j'en n'avais pas un, tu aurais dû te contenter d'autre chose donc ...

- Ne parle pas de malheur, sourit Kurt.

Blaine rigola de nouveau avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Tu n'as pas de lubrifiant ?

- Si je te dis que j'en ai vu dans la salle de bain ça va ? demanda Kurt tout doucement.

- On va prendre celui de Holly ? grimaça Blaine

- Je préfère éviter de penser qu'elle s'en sert. Mais oui. Va le chercher Blaine. Sur la troisième étagère du meuble du bas quand tu rentres sur ta droite.

- Euuh ... Ok, j'y vais, dit Blaine en se levant.

Kurt en profita pour regarder ses fesses jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus dans son champs de vision. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment quelqu'un comme Blaine pouvait s'intéresser à lui mais il préféra éviter d'y penser à ce moment là. Il aimait plutôt imaginer ce qui était sur le point de se passer et se surprit à commencer à se caresser en imaginant que c'était la main de Blaine qui le touchait de cette manière.

- Kurt.

Il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et vit Blaine à l'entrée de la chambre qui le regardait intensément. Comme si il n'avait qu'une envie: lui sauter dessus. Au final, c'est ce qu'il se passa. Blaine se précipita sur le lit et se ré-installa au dessus de lui. Il remplaça sa main par la sienne et commença à toucher le sexe de Kurt tout en l'embrassant passionnément. Kurt gémit en dessous de lui et se pressa un peu plus dans la main de Blaine.

- Blaine ... gémit Kurt contre ses lèvres. S'il te plait ...

- Ok sexy.

Il prit le tube de lubrifiant et en mit sur ses doigts, Kurt le regarda faire en se mordant la lèvre, ayant de plus en plus à contenir l'excitation qui l'envahissait. Il écarta le plus possible ses cuisses pour laisser un bon accès à Blaine. Ce dernier s'installa entre ses cuisses, il le regarda une dernière fois pour s'assurer que c'était bien ce qu'il voulait. Quand il croisa le regard de Kurt, il comprit que oui, c'était exactement ce dont il avait envie. Blaine commença à le préparer en entrant un doigt en lui. Kurt laissa échapper un léger cri. Blaine s'inquiéta car il n'arrivait pas à discerner si c'était de plaisir ou de douleur. En temps normal, il ne se souciait pas vraiment de ça, si son partenaire lui disait d'arrêter il le faisait mais sinon il continuait. Seulement là, il était question de Kurt et jamais il ne pourrait accepter de lui faire mal, de n'importe quelle manière. Il le regarda, en arrêtant tout mouvement. Le cri que Kurt avait sorti lui faisait penser que c'était du plaisir mais la grimace sur son visage lui faisait penser le contraire et ça le bloquait.

- Non, Blaine bouge s'il te plait.

Blaine s'exécuta et il vit Kurt se détendre en dessous de lui. Son visage montrait de plus en plus le plaisir qui l'envahissait et Blaine fut immédiatement rassuré. Il reprit donc le contrôle de ce qu'il faisait. Il caressa le bas du ventre de Kurt du bout des doigts, tout en entrant un nouveau doigt en lui. Ce dernier gémit de plaisir et pressa un peu plus sa tête dans l'oreiller.

- Blaiiiine ... gémit-t-il.

Blaine sourit et continua de préparer Kurt tout en entrant un nouveau doigt. Puis après un moment, Kurt finit par littéralement le supplier qu'il avait besoin de lui et seulement de lui. Blaine ne perdit pas de temps. Il retira ses doigts de Kurt, attrapa le préservatif qui était posé sur le lit à côté de lui. Il défit l'emballage, Kurt lui prit immédiatement des mains avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Laisse-moi faire, dit-il.

- Avec plaisir, sourit Blaine à son tour.

Kurt se redressa et déroula le préservatif sur l'érection de Blaine qui grogna au toucher. Il prit ensuite le tube de lubrifiant qui était resté sur le lit à côté d'eux et en mit le long de son érection.

- Putain Kurt j'en peux plus ...

- Et ben ne perds pas de temps alors, murmura-t-il en retirant sa main.

Blaine attrapa les hanches de Kurt et le plaqua contre le matelas pour l'embrasser passionnément. Kurt gémit de surprise en dessous de lui. Il entoura ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de celles de Blaine afin de presser son corps contre le sien. Blaine caressa les cuisses de Kurt et l'obligea à bouger, pour qu'il les entoure autour de sa taille. Il souleva un peu plus le bassin du châtain, afin d'avoir un meilleur accès. Il pressa son érection contre l'entrée de Kurt sans pour autant entrer en lui, voulant le provoquer un peu plus.

- Blaine ... Putain ... Vas-y ! grommela Kurt.

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de rire et il embrassa Kurt sur le bout du nez. Puis il entra en lui quelques secondes plus tard. Ils gémirent de plaisir en même temps à la sensation. Blaine avait rêvé de ce moment depuis tellement de temps que le plaisir qui l'envahissait était plus qu'intense. Kurt lui, avait des papillons dans le ventre, il se sentait lié à Blaine de la meilleure manière possible. Le bouclé commença ses vas et vient et entra plus profondément en Kurt qui avait l'impression que son corps allait fondre entre les mains de Blaine. La chaleur qui l'envahissait était étouffante.

- Blaine ... gémit-il. Blaine je ...

- Tu quoi ? murmura Blaine à son oreille en entrant encore plus profondément en lui.

Kurt gémit encore un peu plus fort. Blaine se retira de lui complètement avant d'entrer une nouvelle fois en lui mais cette fois-ci beaucoup plus fort et d'un seul coup, atteignant sa prostate. Kurt se cambra et laissa échapper un cri de plaisir, se pressant un peu plus contre le corps de Blaine en soulevant son bassin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire sexy ?

- J'ai jamais ... Oh mon diieu ... Oui comme ça ...

- Tu n'as jamais quoi ? insista Blaine.

Il savait très bien ce que Kurt allait dire mais il avait besoin de l'entendre. Il ralentit ses mouvements, Kurt grogna de mécontentement.

- Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, dit-il finalement. Je ... C'est meilleur que ce que j'ai déjà ... Oooooh ... Vécu.

En entendant cette phrase, Blaine ne put résister, et accéléra de nouveau ses mouvements en l'embrassant langoureusement. Ce baiser étouffa le gémissement de Kurt qui avait menacé de sortir. Il atteignit une nouvelle fois la prostate de Kurt qui, cette fois si s'éloigna des lèvres de Blaine pour gémir de plaisir.

- Je ne vais pas tenir Blaine ... Je vais ... Ooooh c'est pas vrai ...

Blaine venait de s'attaquer à son cou en suçotant les parcelles de sa peau qu'il avait mémorisé comme sensibles. Kurt balança son bassin que finalement Blaine retint fermement avec ses mains. Il glissa ensuite l'une d'elle jusqu'à son érection et prit le sexe de Kurt dans sa main pour entamer des mouvements de vas et vient.

- Blaiiiine, cria Kurt.

Son corps entier était tellement chaud qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait prendre feu d'une minute à l'autre. Puis sa vision finit par se brouiller. Son corps entier se tendit avant qu'il se libère dans la main de Blaine qui continuait ses mouvements de vas et vient autour de son sexe mais aussi en lui. Kurt était persuadé qu'il n'avait jamais eu un tel orgasme dans sa vie. Que ce soit tout seul ou avec Lucas, rien ne lui avait fait ressentir ce que Blaine venait de lui faire ressentir. Ce dernier continua ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère à son tour en Kurt en gémissant son prénom. Le bouclé se laissa ensuite tomber sur lui, reprenant peu à peu son souffle et ses esprits. Après cela, il se retira de Kurt, qui grogna à la sensation de vide. Il enleva le préservatif et se leva pour aller le jeter à la poubelle. Il alla jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre une serviette qu'il donna à Kurt.

Il se coucha ensuite à ses côtés et se tourna pour lui faire face. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Blaine sentit alors son coeur battre beaucoup plus fort dans sa poitrine. Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment sans dire un mot. Les mots étaient justement ce qui les effrayaient. Avouer ce qu'ils ressentaient était encore quelque chose d'impossible pour eux. Alors ils se contentèrent du silence et du regard de l'autre pour s'endormir.

Cette nuit là, quand Kurt se réveilla à cause de son cauchemar, les bras de Blaine qui l'enlaçaient tendrement lui suffit à comprendre qu'il était en sécurité et il ne mit que quelques minutes à se rendormir.

* * *

La chanson du chapitre est_ Everybody hurts_ de R.E.M (elle a été reprise par Ryder dans l'épisode 20 de la saison 4).

Comme j'avais prévenu, ce chapitre était encore plus long que les autres, j'espère que c'était une bonne chose :)

A la semaine prochaine !


	8. Chapter 8

Heeeyyy :)

J'ai cru comprendre que beaucoup d'entre vous attendaient leur première fois, donc je suis contente de ne pas vous avoir déçu avec le précédent chapitre :D

J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, avec un peu plus de détails sur Lucas et son histoire avec Kurt.

Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews et votre soutien !

**Guest:** Merciiiiiii ! J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire :)

**The Nymph' Chris:** Oooh t'es chou merci :') Hahaha c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ;) Mais y'en a un qui va être un peu moins aveugle dans ce chapitre :P Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour la grande review, y'a pas de souci ! J'avais besoin de faire ce petit passage avec James pour vraiment montrer que Kurt peut compter sur d'autres personnes que Blaine ! Et aussi pour montrer que là où il est n'est pas non plus le paradis et que y'a des cons de partout (malheureusement). Merci encore ! Bisous et à la semaine prochaine :)

**camilleanderson:** Haha oui c'est sûr, en même temps c'est Cooper :P Et ouiii Seb peut aussi avoir des côtés gentils et j'ai envie que ce soit le cas dans cette fic :D Merci encore pour ta review !

**Milouzeuh:** Oooh c'est gentil merci :') J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire !

**justmoi59:** Merciiii ! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de la suite :)

**Klaine-and-Kliss:** Merci beaucoup ! Déjà Blaine s'en rend un peu plus compte lui-même dans ce chapitre, mais d'ici que Kurt se l'avoue à lui-même ou encore en parle avec Blaine ... Y'a du chemin ^^ Je suis allée voir ta traduction et en fait je suis cette fiction mais la version en anglais depuis le début ! Je l'aime trop d'ailleurs, tu as fait un bon choix de traduction xD En tout cas j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire ! Bisous !

**CheesyKitten:** Je vois un soupir de soulagement dans ce début de review non ? xD Oui c'est sûr que c'est bien plus que coucher et les deux cocos ils s'en sont quand même rendu un peu compte ... ^^ Blaine va s'avouer un peu plus de chose dans ce chapitre et va vraiment commencer à se rendre compte de ce qu'il ressent pour Kurt ! Par contre pour Kurt c'est une autre histoire ^^ Pour ta question, non je vais rester sur du Niff en amitié, je suis désolée, je sais que beaucoup de gens (y compris moi) aime le Niff mais là je ne pouvais pas faire autrement parce que j'ai vraiment besoin de Sarah pour la suite, qui est quand même la seule fille du groupe donc voilà ^^ Pour Seb et son "admirateur" je crois que c'est la question que tout le monde pose ... Affaire à suivre xD Bah on va dire que logiquement, Holly n'est pas lié à Kurt par le sang vu que c'est la soeur de Carole ! Putain, plus que compliqué toutes ces relations :P Merci pour ta review ! :D

**accro-aux-fans-fictions: **Ooooh ta première review sur mon chapitre ? Là je me sens privilégiée (oui il m'en faut peu xD). Mercii pour tous tes compliments, je suis heureuse de voir que cette fiction ne te déçoit pas, surtout si tu as suivi Not Alone ! Ah c'est sûr que je vous fait plus attendre mais j'ai moins de temps qu'au moment de Not Alone, donc je préfère faire une seule fois par semaine pour ne pas bâcler les chapitres :) Hahaha non tu n'as pas trop parlé mais j'aime les gens bavards surtout dans les reviews donc n'hésite pas xD Merci encore !

**darrenchris99:** Ooh c'est trop gentil merci :') Oui je voulais un Sebastian quand même un peu différent, même si il a tout de même gardé ses petits côtés dragueurs et chieur xD Je voulais vraiment qu'il soit proche de Kurt donc bon fallait qu'il soit un peu moins con que dans la série ^^ Je suis contente de voir que ça te plait autant, j'espère vraiment ne pas te décevoir avec la suite, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses d'ailleurs :) Go Your Own Way est juste ma fiction préférée, et ça me touche beaucoup que tu me mettes juste derrière :') Merci encore !

**carole97400:** Heeey :) Merciii c'est trop gentil :') Si l'inspiration d'une nouvelle histoire me vient, y'a pas de doute, je continuerai à écrire ! Oui je suis contente de voir que la relation Cooper/Holly plait autant, parce que j'avoue que je l'aime beaucoup moi aussi :D Ah oui ils agissent vraiment comme un couple mais y'a que eux pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ^^ ça a été un soulagement pour beaucoup d'entre vous qu'ils le fassent enfin xD Mais ils en avaient tous les deux vraiment envie donc pourquoi se retenir hein ? :P Merciii beaucoup pour ta review et tout ce que tu me dis :') ! Mon twitter c'est Marion_mb21 :P Bisouuus

**Mylie:** Hahaha perverse ;) Ah ben c'est sûr, faut tout leur demander d'un coup :P Pour le passage avec le groupe de mecs et Kurt, oui il fallait que ça se passe pour que Kurt se rende compte que là où ce n'est pas non plus le paradis et qu'il y a des cons de partout (malheureusement). Et qu'au final si il se sent mieux ici que à Lima c'est simplement grâce aux gens qui l'entourent. Bisoouuus :)

**mmlabr**: Je suis contente de voir que le couple Holly/Cooper plaise autant parce que j'aime beaucoup écrire des passages entre eux deux donc détailler les scènes de leur rendez-vous c'était vraiment un plus pour moi donc de rien :D Ah ben ça pour être compliqué ça l'est, et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant ^^ Je comprends que ce soit difficile à imaginer pour Sebastian et son caractère un peu plus protecteur et à l'écoute mais j'avais vraiment envie de refaire sortir ce côté là chez lui tout en gardant bien sûr son côté "chieur" :) Comme je te disais dans la réponse de ton MP, oui je pense que j'ai trouvé le nom du groupe, je le donnerai dans les prochains chapitre ! Pour ce qui est de Toby, j'en parle au début de ce chapitre mais il était là (bon pas dans la chambre avec eux mais dans la maison ^^). Merci pour ta review en tout cas !

**KlissKlexeKLove:** Haha oui c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, de grands enfants, bref de vrais ados quoi xD Merciii je suis contente qu'il ait plu, publié un lemon c'est toujours un peu stressant ^^ Merci encore pour ta review ! A la semaine prochaine alors ;)

**MiaAndersonHummelGleek: **Oooh merci :') J'espère que la suite te plaire encore ! N'hésite pas à continuer de me dire ce que tu en penses :D

**klaine-stef:** Heeey ! Haha oui j'avoue c'était vraiment un chapitre plus long que d'habitude mais bon tant mieux si c'était une bonne chose :D Oui, Holly est une vraie ado qui stresse pour son rendez-vous, en même temps ça fait longtemps qu'elle en n'a pas eu et en plus au final c'est avec Cooper donc elle a de quoi stresser xD Ah ben oui, Holly compte beaucoup pour Kurt donc il la défend comme il peut, même si c'est sûr que face à Cooper je ne sais pas si il aurait une chance ^^ Kurt préfère ignorer tous les petits signes que Blaine fait sans s'en rendre compte, il veut pas de ça donc il ferme les yeux … Ah oui Blaine a plus que perdu ce côté dragueur, c'est l'effet Kurt sur lui ! Mais oui exactement, quand il l'a c'est plus pour détendre Kurt, pour le mettre à l'aise ! Et oui tous les deux les mêmes rêves, si ça c'est pas un signe de plus xD Pour ce qui est de la carrière de Blaine ou du groupe tu vas en avoir un peu plus avec ce chapitre ! Haha en même temps Cooper et Seb sont sexy, je pouvais pas faire autrement que lui faire dire ces deux là *_* C'est ça, Blaine essaye de faire craquer Kurt pour qu'il voit qu'il n'y a pas que lui qui en a envie, parce qu'avec l'attitude de Kurt c'est normal que Blaine ait des doutes, il a besoin d'être rassuré. Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis le début de leur relation y comprit comme tu l'as remarqué les baisers qui cachent vraiment de vrais sentiments alors qu'au début c'était surtout de l'attirance. Hahaha tu m'as tué avec ton « non d'une cacahuète grillé » xD Oui Sarah elle a bien compris ce qu'il se passait entre Kurt et Blaine et combien tous les deux étaient trop effrayés pour s'avouer leurs sentiments. C'est ça, elle est un peu le Holly de Blaine et elle sera là pour lui quand il se sentira prêt ! Aaah pour ce qui est de Brian et Sebastian, je ne dis rien, tu verras au fur et à mesure des chapitres, j'ai envie de dire … Affaire à suivre;) On est deux en ce qui concerne l'homophobie, moi c'est quelque chose qui me tue et que je supporte pas, c'est pour ça que je l'évoque dans mes fictions, c'est vraiment pour montrer à quel point ça peut toucher et faire mal mais aussi d'un autre côté voir qu'il faut passer au dessus et qu'ils ne valent pas du tout la peine d'avoir la moindre attention. Le groupe est vraiment soudé, ils ne se voient pas les uns sans les autres, pour eux ils réalisent leurs rêves ensemble ou ils ne le réalisent pas. Parce qu'une part du rêve c'est quand même de vivre ça tous ensemble … Pour la chanson, je trouvais que les paroles étaient juste parfaites pour la situation de Kurt et pour moi Blaine devait vraiment la lui chanter. On est d'accord pour le cul de Kurt xD Et celui de Blaine aussi d'ailleurs ^^ Oui le moment du feu d'artifice a un petit côté romantique mais bon, ils ne sont pas encore prêt à l'avouer. Merci pour le lemon, c'est vrai que ça me stresse un peu à chaque fois que j'en publie un, de peur qu'il ne plaise pas donc à quand j'ai un compliment dessus ça me rassure vraiment ! Bon je suis contente que tu n'aies pas été déçu de ce 4 Juillet alors:D Haha j'ai vu pour ta review ^^ Je vois que tu avais beaucoup de choses à dire, tant mieux j'ai envie de dire ! Merci encore pour à chaque fois prendre du temps pour écrire une longue review, j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire autant ! J'essaye en tout cas pour les idées ^^ Bisouuus à la semaine prochaine !

**Lafolleduklaine:** Heeey ma perverse ! Pour le surnom, c'est vrai que je trouvais que ça allait tellement avec le personnage de Blaine d'appeler Kurt comme ça que je l'ai gardé ^^ Oooh t'es trop chou ! J'essaye en tout cas pour les personnages nouveaux, j'essaye de leur donner un vrai intérêt vu qu'ils ne sont pas dans la série, c'est un peu plus compliqué ! Haha ça c'est sûr qu'elle met le paquet, et au final c'est Cooper donc elle a bien fait *_* Et ouii Blaine fait plein de gaffes à ce moment là par rapport à ce qu'il veut vraiment, il le fait sans s'en rendre compte et Kurt préfère les ignorer ... C'est dur mais c'est la vie xD Il faut lui laisser du temps à notre Kurt adoré, il va finir par y arriver ;) Hahaha j'avoue tu as gagné pour les paris, bravo Marie ^^ Les frères Anderson sont parfaits *_* Oui c'est ça, la seule "bonne idée" même si au final il voulait plus que Kurt vienne avec lui que Kurt réalise ses rêves ... Enfin moi je dis ça ... ^^ Mdrrr faut pas avoir peur de Seb il est touuut innocent héhéhéhé ! Hahaha tu m'as tué, Marie qui s'énerve contre Blaine et Kurt ... Alalala j'ai hâte de voir ça la semaine prochaine xD Oh d'ailleurs, logiquement je serai à côté de toi quand tu liras ça non ? Héhéhéhéhé (bonjour à moi même alors ! Putain mais je crains, qu'est-ce que je dis encore comme connerie ^^). Mais je te rassure, tu ne l'as pas mal interprété le "je commence à dépendre de toi" y'a juste Kurt qui ne l'a pas compris ^^ Oui si il l'avait avoué ça aurait été vraiment trop rapide pour Kurt et là c'est sûr qu'il aurait fuit et c'est vraiment pas ce que je veux Blaine (je suppose que toi non plus d'ailleurs xD). Vouiii j'aime bien écrire les scènes Cooper/Holly, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! Hahaha mais trooop personne ne touche aux cheveux de Kurt sinon la guerre est déclarée xD C'est d'ailleurs bien ce qu'il fait comprendre à Jeff, je crois qu'il aura retenu la leçon le pauvre ^^ Mdrrr Brian et Sebastian, affaire à suivre ;) Justement, je voulais que pour une fois, ce ne soit pas Blaine qui aide Kurt, pour que Kurt se rende vraiment compte qu'il n'y a pas que sur Blaine qu'il peut compter et qu'il n'est vraiment pas tout seul, contrairement à ce qu'il ressentait à Lima. Pour si on va les revoir ou pas, je ne te dis rien, suspens, suspens, j'aime bien te faire ça :P (merdee faut que je fasse attention à ce que je dis, je veux pas me recevoir un truc en pleine gueuuule^^). Vouii ils sont vraiment soudés, c'est soit tous ensemble soit rien du tout, en même temps, une part de leur rêve est de réaliser ça tous ensemble, donc si il en manque un, ils n'en voient pas l'intérêt. Ils sont une vraie famille en eux et sont vraiment liés les uns aux autres, et Kurt commence petit à petit à de plus en plus s'intégrer à eux. Haha j'aime bien ton petit "Seb je t'aime' en plein milieu de ta review xD Oui c'est sûr, Blaine non plus n'a pas un passé très facile avec ses parents, c'est sûr que ça n'a vraiment pas été facile pour lui ... :/ Je trouvais que cette chanson allait parfaitement avec ce que ressent Kurt et le fait que Blaine la lui chante, ça rend encore plus belle les choses, surtout qu'il commence à se rendre compte de ses sentiments pour Kurt donc bon ... :P Pour Maroon 5 j'ai envie de dire ... Ohhh yeeeaaahhhhh (oui c'est bien celle là à laquelle je pensais ^^). Ah oui c'est plutôt romantique le cadre du feu d'artifice mais bon, vaut mieux pas que Kurt s'en rende compte sinon il serait parti en courant, ça aurait été con quand même xD Bon pour le lemon, m'a sauveuse de boxers :P Qui ne serait pas chaud avec un Blaine en face de soi qui te donne la possibilité de lui faire tout ce que tu veux ? Hein ? C'est bien ce que je me disais x) "Il ne comprenait pas du tout où sa confiance habituelle était partie." dans la bouche de Kurt XD" Non mais MARIE mais MARIE MAIS TU M'AS TUE ! Comment j'ai explosé de rire à ça je ne t'explique même pas xD Et oui c'est bien grâce à Blaine que Kurt se sent mieux, y'a pas de doute ! Haha c'est sûr qu'ils s'en souviendront :D Oh putain oui ça va donner ... Donc bonne lecture, ne me tue pas, soit gentille, je suis contre la violence, je veux que de la gentillesse, bref peace and love, même si tu me hais, ne me cours pas après, j'ai pas de baskets xD

**Guest:** Merciii beaucoup ! Oui c'est sûr Sarah va beaucoup aidé, surtout Blaine qui a vraiment besoin de conseils ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira :) Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas arrêter de l'écrire :P

**Clairepistache:** Je garde d'originale, tu prends l'autre héhéhéhé :P Haha j'imagine bien aussi sa tête, à la mine de chien battu comme Blaine tu sais xD Mais bon ça s'est rattrapé après, c'est sûr qu'ils ont vraiment l'attitude de deux ados, c'est ça que j'aime bien écrire x) Oulaa je vois que le Kurtbastian n'est vraiment pas ton truc xD Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pareil pour moi, j'aime qu'ils soient amis mais jamaaaaiiis je ne les ferai aller plus loin je suis totalement contre c'est juste pas possible, je n'arriverai même pas à y écrire donc bon xD Tu vas en savoir un peu plus sur Lucas dans ce chapitre, pour un peu plus comprendre pourquoi Kurt a tant de mal à se livrer et à de nouveau faire confiance sur ce côté là. Oui ils sont vraiment soudés, leur rêve c'est de réaliser ça tous ensemble à New-York donc ils ne voient vraiment pas l'intérêt si Blaine n'est pas là pour le partager avec eux. Moi aussi je rêve de New-York ... En même temps, t'as raison qui ne rêve pas de cette ville *_* Hahaha tu m'as tué pour le lemon xD Bon j'avoue je suis rassurée qu'il plaise, j'ai toujours ce petit trac quand je publie un chapitre avec du lemon ^^ Et oui tu as raison, un lemon de Klaine c'est une passion c'est juste ... La perfection, une fiction sans lemon de Klaine ... C'est biiien triste xD Merciiiii pour ta review !

**Cam1006:** Ooooh t'es adorable merci :') Y'a pas de souci, et si c'est une excuse plus que valable ! De toute façon, y'a pas de pression tu publies une review si tu en as envie ou si tu as le temps :) Merciii je suis contente que ça continue de te plaire ! Et je suis contente de te faire aimer Seb xD) Mission accomplie (je voulais que ceux qui l'aimaient pas dans la série, arrive à l'aimer ici xD). Vouii mais c'est compliqué pour eux de s'avouer tout ça, ça prend du temps ! Hahahaha tu m'as juste tué avec "dans ton cul Lucas" mais j'ai envie de dire, tu as totalement raison x) Merciiiii !

* * *

Blaine se réveilla avant Kurt le lendemain matin. Il sentit le châtain recroquevillé dans ses bras, son souffle chaud caressant sa peau à un rythme régulier. Blaine ne devait pas partir tard car il travaillait ce matin là, et il voulait voir Nick un peu avant. Il tenta de sortir du lit discrètement, pour ne pas réveiller Kurt. Lorsqu'il fut libéré de son emprise, il s'assit sur le lit, ramassa son boxer par terre et se rhabilla. Après cela, il récupéra une feuille sur le bureau, refusant de partir sans laisser de mot, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

_Hey sexy, _

_Je travaille tôt ce matin et je ne voulais pas te réveiller ... J'espère qu'on pourra se voir, je t'avouerai qu'après une nuit pareil j'ai très très envie qu'on se revoit ;)_

Il posa le mot sur l'oreiller sur lequel il avait dormi et descendit les escaliers tout doucement. Apparemment Holly dormait toujours. Il ne savait pas à quelle heure elle était rentrée la veille. Il récupéra Toby qui avait investi le salon depuis la veille au soir et qui s'était allongé sur le canapé pour dormir. Ce qui était bien avec Toby, c'était qu'il pouvait aussi bien être adorable et ultra câlin cherchant la moindre tendresse, mais aussi très indépendant. Lorsque le chien retrouva son maître, il lui fit la fête, plus qu'heureux d'enfin le retrouver. Blaine lui fit quelques caresses, récupéra sa laisse et sorti avec Toby sur ses talons. Quand il se retrouva dans la rue, il sortit son portable pour appeler Nick. Ce dernier décrocha au bout de quelques sonneries.

"Ouais Nick c'est moi.

- Je dormais Blaine.

- Désolé. Je peux venir ?

- Et je comptais me rendormir _Blaine_, grogna Nick.

- Ça sera pour une prochaine fois ! Je suis là dans 10 minutes.

- Tu fais chier.

Blaine rigola avant de raccrocher. Et comme prévu, 10 minutes plus tard il était étalé de tout son long sur le lit de Nick avec Toby à ses pieds.

- Tu travailles à quelle heure ? demanda ce dernier.

- 10 heures.

- Et il est ...

Nick prit son portable et observa l'écran. Un cri d'exclamation l'échappa.

- Il est que 8h30 du matin ? Merde Blaine ! Pourquoi t'es pas resté plus dans ton lit ?

- J'étais pas dans mon lit Nick.

- T'as passé la nuit avec Kurt ?

- Oui, répondit-il.

- Comment c'était ?

Blaine fit un grand sourire et se redressa pour s'asseoir en tailleur et regarder son ami.

- Nick ... Je te jure. J'en ai eu des mecs dans mon lit. Mais Kurt ... Oh putain je peux même pas décrire ! J'ai jamais eu un orgasme comme ça je te promets ...

- C'est ce qui s'appelle tomber sur un bon coup Blaine, rit Nick.

- L'appelle pas comme ça, grogna ce dernier.

- Quoi ?

- C'est pas un simple coup. C'est Kurt.

- Oh c'est pas vrai ... Oh c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Nick, soudainement beaucoup plus réveillé.

Il avait un énorme sourire sur le visage et le montrait du doigt.

- Quoi ?

- Tu craques pour lui !

- Je ... Non ! Pas du tout !

- C'est ça ouais ! Oh c'est pas vrai ... Tu craques pour lui ! J'y crois pas !

- T'es dans un délire complet là, grogna Blaine.

- Tu as dormi avec lui après votre voyage au 7ème ciel ?

- Oui.

- Blaine tu ne dors jamais avec tes coups d'un soir.

- C'est parce que Kurt n'est pas un simple coup! rétorqua Blaine.

- Tu viens de te griller tout seul mec, rit Nick.

- N'importe quoi ! C'est parce que c'est un ami.

- Tu veux que je te dise un truc ? Je suis ton ami, Jeff est ton ami, Sebastian est ton ami. Kurt ne l'est pas. Tu ne couches pas avec tes amis, tu l'as toujours dit.

- Ouais ben Kurt est l'exception.

- Non ... Kurt c'est différent. Tu n'as jamais vu autre chose que le cul chez les mecs. Et chez Kurt, c'est la première fois que tu vois autre chose que son corps de rêve. Je me trompe ?

Blaine baissa les yeux, gêné. Nick arrivait tout le temps à savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Et parfois, même avant que Blaine lui même s'en rende compte. Le bouclé décida de ne pas répondre et haussa simplement les épaules.

- Blaine ... Vous agissez déjà comme un couple tous les deux. Vous êtes toujours ensemble, dès que vous en avez l'occasion vous vous embrassez où vous vous prenez dans les bras. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça avec un mec. Regarde-moi et dis moi qu'il n'y a rien de spécial qui se passe entre vous ...

Blaine était incapable de faire ça. Car oui, il se passait quelque chose de spécial, du moins en ce qui concernait Blaine, mais c'était encore trop dur à l'avouer à quelqu'un. Il n'était pas ce genre de personne. Il n'était pas prêt à l'être.

- Je peux pas ok ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas ? demanda Nick en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il veut tout sauf quelque chose impliquant des sentiments.

- Hein ?

- L'histoire avec son ex l'a anéanti. J'en sais pas plus. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il ne veut pas d'histoire sérieuse.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ?

- Je ne sais pas ...

- Si tu le sais mais tu ne veux pas l'avouer.

- Tu veux bien arrêter s'il te plait ? grogna Blaine.

- Heeey ! C'est toi qui est venu chez moi à 8h30 du mat' ! Tu assumes point.

- Ouais ben je regrette maintenant.

- Tu t'en souviendras la prochaine fois.

- C'est ça ... Tu veux pas qu'on se fasse une partie avant que j'aille bosser ? demanda Blaine en montrant la console de jeu de Nick.

- Vas-y change de sujet !

- J'essaye en tout cas ...

- Sarah m'avait dit qu'elle pensait que quelque chose était différent entre vous. J'avais jamais vraiment fait gaffe, enfin je veux dire j'avais vu que vous étiez vachement proche et j'avais senti cette tension sexuelle entre vous ...

- Ah toi aussi ? sourit Blaine

- Mais maintenant je vois que c'est beaucoup plus !

- T'en sais rien pour Kurt.

- Mais pour toi c'est le cas.

- T'sais quoi ? Je pensais passer un petit moment avec un de mes meilleurs potes avant d'aller au boulot. Mais je vois que tout ce que tu veux c'est de me prendre la tête donc ... moi j'me casse.

Il se leva du lit et vit le regard et le sourire de Nick.

- Quoi _encore_ ? grogna-t-il.

- Je peux te demander un dernier truc ?

- Non.

- Est-ce que tu ressens la même chose pour Kurt que ce que tu ressens pour moi ? demanda Nick en ignorant la réponse de son ami.

- Pas vraiment non, ne le prends pas mal Nick, mais t'es pas mon genre.

- Comment ça ne le prend pas mal ? Et comment ça je ne suis pas ton genre ? se vexa ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils. Tu me traites de moche toi maintenant ?

- J'oserai pas, charria Blaine.

- Va te faire foutre Anderson ! s'exclama Nick en lançant son oreiller sur son ami. En attendant _moi_ j'ai une copine.

- Yep. Moi ça me dit pas trop perso.

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Si je voulais j'aurais aussi Nick, rit Blaine.

- Tu parles de Jason ?

- Yep.

- Il doit rêver de ça toute les nuits le pauvre chou.

- Crois-moi il n'est pas à plaindre, grogna Blaine.

- Ah ben tiens si on prend Jason.

- Pourquoi lui ?

- C'est pas de ma faute, c'est avec lui que tu couches le plus donc je suis obligé de prendre lui pour mon exemple.

- Au pire tu ne fais pas d'exemple et tu laisses tomber.

- Dommage pour toi mais non. Donc je disais ... Est-ce que tu ressens pour Kurt ce que tu ressens pour Jason?

- C'est complètement différent !

- C'est bien ce que je disais. Tu craques pour Kurt.

- Va te faire voir.

**xxxxxxx**

Quand Kurt se réveilla ce matin là, il ne sentit aucune présence à côté de lui. Il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et vit qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il eut un moment de panique en pensant que Blaine devait regretter ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et que c'était pour ça qu'il était parti. Mais quand il tourna la tête, il remarqua le mot posé sur l'oreiller et ne put se retenir de sourire en lisant les mots du bouclé. Il prit son portable qui était sur la table de nuit pour lui envoyer un message.

_**A Blaine:** _

_PERVERS ;) _

Il remarqua en même temps qu'il était déjà 10 heures passées, il se leva donc pour rejoindre Holly à la cuisine. Pendant qu'il descendait les escaliers, il reçut une réponse du bouclé.

**_De Blaine:_**

_Toujours, surtout en ce qui te concerne sexy ... :D Je peux t'avouer un truc ? _

_**A Blaine:** _

_Essaye toujours ..._

**_De Blaine:_**

_J'ai l'image de ton corps nu en dessous du mien, le son de tes gémissements dans mes oreilles, tout ça qui me hantent depuis que je suis parti de chez toi ... _

**_A Blaine:_**

_BLAINE !_

_**De Blaine:** _

_Je savais que ça te ferait de l'effet ;) Je passe te voir ce soir sexy !  
_

Kurt était sur le point de répondre quand il entra dans la cuisine et que Holly se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Hey toi ! Bien dormi ?

Kurt rangea finalement son portable et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Y'a quelqu'un qui est de bonne humeur ce matin, dit-il en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine.

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.

- Je suppose que tu as passé une bonne soirée avec Cooper alors ? sourit Kurt.

- Oui ! Tu avais raison, c'est pas du tout le genre d'homme que je pensais. Il est drôle, il est gentil, il est charmant, il me parle de Blaine comme si c'était une pure merveille, c'est adorable, il ...

- Oulalala ça en fait des compliments !

- Je sais ... C'est juste que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une si bonne soirée Kurt, soupira Holly en s'asseyant à son tour. J'ai juste peur de voir tout ce qui est bien chez lui mais qu'en fait ...

- Non Holly c'est quelqu'un de bien je t'assure.

- C'est l'impression qu'il m'a donné en tout cas.

- Bon raconte ! s'exclama Kurt.

- Pendant qu'on déjeune, rétorqua Holly avec un clin d'oeil. Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

Kurt réfléchit quelques secondes, n'ayant pas tellement faim mais il savait qu'il devait manger quelque chose pour commencer sa journée. C'était quelque chose sur lequel Blaine et Holly avaient pris l'habitude d'insister et Kurt avait fini par s'habituer.

- Je vais prendre un yaourt et un fruit, dit-il en se levant pour aller se servir.

Holly sourit avant de boire une gorgée de sa tasse de café. Plus les jours passaient, plus Kurt mangeait de plus en plus, elle n'avait presque plus à insister pour qu'il se nourrisse et ça, elle savait que c'était un grand pas. Même si il ne mangeait pas énormément à chaque repas, il mangeait et c'était déjà une énorme amélioration.

- Bon alors ? insista Kurt en se rasseyant face à Holly.

- On s'est assis un moment sur la plage pour parler et apprendre à se connaître, ensuite on s'est promenés dans les rues, il a joué à quelques stands.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de lui ? rit Kurt.

- Tu parles, il n'a réussi à rien ! rit à son tour Holly. Il m'a fait trop rire à vouloir me gagner une peluche. Enfin bref, après quand c'était l'heure du feu d'artifice il m'a ramené dans son immeuble et on est montés sur le toit.

- Oh ! sourit Kurt.

- C'était magique ! On avait vu sur toute la ville !

- Il t'a embrassé ?

- Tu en n'as rien à faire de ce que je te raconte en fait ? rit Holly. Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est ...

- Si il t'a embrassé ou pas.

- Non il ne m'a pas embrassé, si y'a que ça qui t'intéresse.

- Oh, soupira Kurt déçu.

- C'était un vrai gentleman. Quand il m'a ramené il m'a simplement embrassé sur la joue avant de partir.

- Pffff ...

- Quoi ? rit Holly.

- Je voulais que ça aille plus loin moi.

- On prend notre temps, je le revois cet après-midi. Et toi alors ? Pas de Blaine ce matin ?

- Il a dormi ici mais il est parti tôt ce matin. Ça ne te dérange pas qu'il dorme ici si souvent ? demanda Kurt d'une petite voix.

- Pas du tout, je sais que tu te sens mieux quand il est avec toi et c'est tout ce que je demande ok ?

- Ok, lui sourit Kurt.

- Bon et vous avez fait quoi ?

- Oh on était avec les autres toute la journée, on a regardé le feu d'artifice et on est rentrés tous les deux.

- Et ... ?

- Quoi ?

- Vous avez fait quoi ?

- Je ne vais pas parler de ça avec toi Holly.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu as 30 ans, tu es censée être une adulte et je ne parle pas de ça avec des gens de ton âge.

- Je te remercie de me faire passer pour une vielle, grommela-t-elle.

- Et encore moins à toi parce que tu as des contacts avec ma belle-mère et mon père.

- Tu me racontes ou je t'accroche à une chaise dehors et tu passes toute la journée et la nuit attaché.

Kurt la regarda avec les yeux écarquillés.

- Alors ? insista Holly avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- On a couché ensemble, craqua Kurt.

- Je le savais ! Alors vous êtes ensemble maintenant ça y'est ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Ça n'a rien changé !

- Kurt ... soupira Holly en mettant sa tête entre ses mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il te bloque avec Blaine ? Je ne comprends pas ... Lui et toi vous agissez déjà comme un couple, et pourtant vous assurez que vous n'en êtes pas un.

- Non, on ne s'engage dans rien de sérieux c'est tout.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on n'en a pas envie !

- C'est faux Kurt. Pour Blaine j'en sais rien, mais pour toi c'est parce que tu as peur.

Kurt baissa les yeux sachant très bien que Holly avait raison.

- Tu sais que tu peux me parler Kurt, continua Holly en posant sa main sur la sienne. C'est à cause de Lucas c'est ça ?

Kurt hocha simplement la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? demanda-t-elle tout doucement.

- J'ai pas envie d'en ...

- Parler je sais. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne te ferait pas de bien tu sais.

Kurt ne releva pas les yeux et se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas tort. Parce que quand il s'était livré à Blaine sur son agression, évidemment c'était quelque chose dont il n'avait pas eu envie de parler, et pourtant le fait de l'avoir fait l'avait soulagé. Savoir qu'il n'était plus le seul à porter ça sur ses épaules, savoir qu'il pouvait en parler si il en ressentait le besoin le rassurait. Alors pourquoi ça ne serait pas la même chose pour son histoire avec Lucas ?

- Kurt ? l'appela gentiment Holly.

Ce dernier releva finalement les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Ok ... dit-il finalement. On peut ... On peut aller s'installer ailleurs ?

- Bien sûr, on va se mettre au salon.

Ils allèrent donc s'asseoir sur le canapé, et Holly laissa le temps qu'il fallait à Kurt pour commencer à parler. Ce dernier regardait ses mains qui étaient sur ses genoux, ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes de silence qu'il se lança.

- Ça faisait un an qu'on était ensemble. Un an que j'avais tout mis dans notre relation, j'étais vraiment ... amoureux de lui. Quand je l'ai rencontré il y a un an, c'était pas une période facile pour moi, on me faisait la misère au lycée, j'étais le souffre douleur. A ce moment là, je mettais beaucoup de temps à faire confiance aux gens. Sauf que je ne sais pas, avec Lucas c'était naturel, dès le départ je me suis dit qu'il était différent de ces mecs et je voyais très bien que je l'intéressais. On a eu de nombreux rendez-vous jusqu'à ce qu'il m'embrasse pour la première fois et à partir de là, c'est allé vraiment vite. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte à ce moment là mais je lui ai présenté mon père et Carole, t'as bien vu il m'a même accompagné à leur mariage ce qui fait qu'il a rencontré toute ma famille. Tu peux pas savoir combien je le regrette maintenant ...

- J'imagine bien ... soupira Holly.

- Au moment où ça s'est passé, je me rendais pas compte de tout ça mais après avoirs pris du recul je me dis que c'était pas du tout le mec bien que j'imaginais. Me séparer de lui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux et pas seulement sur les raisons de pourquoi je l'ai quitté. J'ai compris que je me suis vraiment fait avoir par ce mec.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je ... Je n'étais jamais sorti avec quelqu'un avant lui, expliqua Kurt. Je ne savais pas du tout comment une relation marchait et je lui faisais totalement confiance là-dessus. Au bout d'un mois, il m'a fait comprendre qu'il avait besoin de plus.

- De plus ?

- D'aller plus loin, de passer le cap quoi.

- Ah.

- Quand il m'a dit ça, je ne me sentais vraiment pas prêt. C'était mon premier copain, ça faisait seulement un mois qu'on était ensemble, pour moi c'était encore trop tôt. Mais bon je me suis dit, si Lucas dit qu'on doit aller plus loin, alors c'est qu'on doit aller plus loin, après tout c'était lui qui avait l'expérience, pas moi.

- Tu veux dire que ... Tu as couché avec lui sans te sentir prêt ?

- Oui. Et pour Lucas, y'avait rien d'anormal là-dedans. Quand je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas sûr d'être prêt pour ça, il m'a dit que c'était parce que je l'avais jamais fait et qu'il fallait que je me lance pour voir.

- Oh c'est pas vrai, soupira Holly.

- Comme je t'ai dit, j'avais une confiance aveugle en lui, donc je me suis dit qu'il avait raison. Alors on est allés plus loin. J'ai pleuré après le soir de ma première fois, murmura Kurt sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Holly posa sa main sur son genou et le caressant tendrement, sentant déjà une boule se former dans sa gorge.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit quand il a vu ton état ?

- Il n'a pas vu, j'ai attendu qu'il s'endorme pour aller m'enfermer dans ma salle de bain et pleurer.

- Il n'a pas été violent ou ...

- Non non, rassura Kurt. C'est juste ... Je n'étais pas prêt. Et le fait d'essayer n'a rien changé.

- Je ne comprends pas, tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que c'était lui qui avait tort là-dedans ?

- Non. Quand j'en ai parlé à Rachel, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait déjà passé le cap avec Finn et du coup je me suis dit que moi aussi je devais le faire, que c'était moi le problème si je me sentais pas encore prêt. Et après que ça se soit passé, je me suis dit que peut-être les autres fois ça irait mieux et je me sentirai plus à l'aise.

- Ça a été le cas ?

- Avec le temps oui, ça allait mieux de ce côté là. Seulement les derniers temps, je me faisais tellement insulter au lycée par rapport à ma relation avec Lucas, ils étaient tous au courant même si il n'était pas dans mon lycée, du coup j'avais mis un peu de distance entre nous.

- T'étais pas bien dans ta peau, c'est normal, rassura Holly. Tu en parlais avec lui de ce qu'il se passait au lycée ?

- Pas dans les détails, il ne voulait pas qu'on parle de ça parce que "c'était trop déprimant", soupira Kurt.

- Quel petit con, grommela-t-elle.

- Il avait vraiment toute ma confiance Holly, mais il ... Il a tout foutu en l'air. Ce soir là, je suis allé chez lui pour lui faire une surprise, j'avais fini les cours plus tôt que prévu. J'ai frappé à la porte d'entrée mais ça ne répondait pas. Je savais qu'il était là parce que y'avait sa voiture et du coup je suis entré ... Je suis monté dans sa chambre et là je ...

Il s'arrêta un moment pour reprendre sa respiration. Il détestait se souvenir de ce moment, ça le brisait un peu plus à chaque fois.

- Je l'ai surpris avec quelqu'un d'autre dans son lit ... Au début je suis resté stoïque j'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'il se passait devant mes yeux. J'ai simplement crié à ce mec de partir tout de suite et là ... Il m'a rigolé à la figure en disant que j'étais le mec le plus naïf qu'il n'avait jamais vu ...

- Lucas t'a dit ça ?

- Non, le mec qui était avec lui.

- Pourquoi il a dit ça ?

- Parce que Lucas me trompait depuis des mois, soupira Kurt en laissant les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Depuis le début de notre relation il se foutait de ma gueule. Et en plus, quand je repense maintenant à tous les sacrifices que j'ai fait pour lui faire plaisir, je me suis offert à lui alors que j'étais pas prêt, tout ça pour qu'il se sente bien et au final ... Il couchait avec d'autres mecs à côté.

Il ne put se retenir de pleurer, son cœur était serré, c'était horrible pour lui de se rappelait de ça, d'expliquer et de trouver les mots pour faire comprendre à quel point il avait souffert.

- Je ne peux juste pas me lancer dans une autre histoire Holly. Je ne veux pas tomber amoureux et encore souffrir je ne le supporterai pas une deuxième fois.

- Oh chéri ... soupira Holly en prenant Kurt dans ses bras. Je suis tellement désolée que tu aies eu à vivre ça avec ta première histoire.

Elle prit ensuite le visage de Kurt entre ses mains afin qu'il la regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que toutes tes histoires se passeront comme ça tu sais. Le problème n'était pas toi mais lui. Il n'y a aucune raison que ça se reproduise.

- C'est pas ce qu'il a fait comprendre ...

- Mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Après que je l'ai vu avec ce mec, je suis parti en courant de chez lui sauf qu'il m'a rattrapé.

- Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?

- Pas vraiment. En fait, je voulais tellement pas l'écouter que je l'ai repoussé, du coup il m'a un peu attrapé avec force.

- Kurt ...

- Ça va c'était pas grand chose Holly, rassura Kurt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Il était énervé ... Il m'a dit des choses horribles, dont le fait que je le satisfaisais pas.

- C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai ! s'énerva Holly en lâchant le visage de Kurt pour mette sa main sur son genou qu'elle serra.

Elle ferma les yeux pour respirer un bon coup et tenta de se calmer.

- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas cru ça.

- C'est pas important. Je veux juste que tu vois pourquoi je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas m'engager dans une nouvelle histoire. Tout ça m'a brisé, je ne le supporterai pas deux fois.

- Crois-moi, je comprends.

Kurt releva les yeux et interrogea Holly du regard.

- Mon ex m'a quitté du jour au lendemain en disant qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelle après ça. Je ne savais pas ce qui avait fait qu'il ne voulait plus de moi.

- Je suis désolé ...

- Oh c'était il y a un moment, sourit Holly. Mais tu vois, je n'ai pas arrêté d'y croire pour autant.

Elle essuya tendrement les larmes qui étaient sur les joues de Kurt du bout des doigts.

- Je pense qu'on doit passer par ce genre d'épreuves pour être plus fort, pour se construire et au final, je suis persuadée qu'une personne est faite pour moi et que je finirai par la trouver...

- Qui c'est, c'est peut-être Cooper Anderson, sourit finalement Kurt.

- On verra ça, sourit à son tour Holly. Comme la tienne pourrait être Blaine Anderson ...

Kurt perdit son sourire et baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux.

- Tu es encore jeune Kurt, tu as la vie devant toi. C'est horrible que ta première histoire se soit passée comme ça et crois-moi j'aurais tout donné pour que ce soit différent pour toi. Mais tous les garçons ne sont pas comme lui et je suis persuadée que Blaine n'a rien à voir avec lui et que tu t'en es déjà rendu compte. Tu ne dois pas arrêter d'y croire, tu ne dois pas t'empêcher d'aimer et d'être aimé. Ne laisse surtout pas cette victoire là à Lucas, ne le laisse pas définir le reste de ta vie Kurt.

Les mots de Holly tournèrent en boucle dans la tête de Kurt. Car au final, Holly n'avait pas tort, Lucas ne devait en aucun cas avoir ce pouvoir là sur sa vie. Seulement ... Il ne se sentait encore pas prêt pour passer à autre chose.

Voyant que toute cette discussion avait tout de même épuisé moralement Kurt, Holly décida qu'il était temps d'y mettre fin et de se changer les idées. Même si elle, n'arrivait pas à oublier tout ce que Kurt venait de lui raconter, elle prit sur elle pour sourire et surtout le faire sourire. Elle avait vraiment envie d'appeler Burt et de lui raconter, mais Kurt lui avait fait confiance sur ce coup et ce n'était pas à elle de tout lui dire. Il fallait qu'elle le convainque de se confier à son père, mais ça, ça se serait pour plus tard. Ils se mirent devant un film à la télé et Holly prit l'excuse de la pub pour aller aux toilettes. Elle monta finalement discrètement à l'étage et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle souffla un bon coup et prit son téléphone. Elle voyait une personne capable de la détendre et elle composa son numéro.

- Salut princesse, répondit Cooper à l'autre bout du fil.

- J'ai envie de faire un meurtre.

- Bon ben pas si princesse que ça alors. Qui est-ce que tu veux tuer ?

- L'ex de Kurt.

- Hein ? Mon frère et lui ne sont plus ensemble ? Tu veux tuer Blaine ?

- T'es vraiment à la ramasse, finit par sourire Holly. Ils ne sont pas ensemble Cooper.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais entendu une connerie du genre.

- Il est tellement jeune Cooper ... Je ... Il n'avait pas à vivre ça à son âge ...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Holly ?

Holly finit par lui raconter sa discussion avec Kurt sans pour autant s'attarder sur les détails pour ne pas prendre de temps, Cooper écouta avec attention.

- Il ne faut jamais que Blaine entende cette histoire et encore moins qu'il rencontre ce gosse, dit-il une fois qu'elle eut fini.

- J'essaye de lui changer les idées, mais je ne sais pas si je fais ce qu'il faut ou si je dois continuer à en parler avec lui, ou ignorer ou ...

- Ok, Holly calme-toi et respire un bon coup.

Cette dernière s'executa et ferma les yeux en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Je suis persuadé que tu fais ce qu'il fallait d'accord ? Tu m'as toi même dit que ça lui demande beaucoup de se confier donc je pense que là il a vraiment besoin de penser à autre chose.

- C'est ce que je me suis dit ...

- Ça va aller. Tu veux que je vienne ?

- Non je ... Je pense que c'est mieux qu'on soit tous les deux. Mais si il va voir Blaine cet après-midi, on pourra se voir comme prévu ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Bien sûr princesse, répondit automatiquement Cooper. J'ai plus qu'envie de te revoir d'ailleurs.

- Moi aussi.

- Vu que nos deux tourtereaux ne peuvent pas se passer l'un de l'autre, y'aura pas de doute on se voit cet aprem.

- Oui, sourit Holly même si elle savait que Cooper ne pouvait pas la voir.

- J'ai hâte.

- Moi aussi. Je vais te laisser, c'était la pub du film et je pense qu'il a dû recommencer.

- Ok. A tout à l'heure ! Et courage ma belle, si tu as besoin, fais-moi signe.

- Oui, merci. A tout à l'heure !

**xxxxxxxx**

Après une matinée télé avec Holly, et aucune nouvelle de Blaine à son plus grand désespoir, Kurt se décida en milieu d'après-midi à se connecter sur internet. Ça faisait énormément de temps qu'il n'était pas allé sur son Facebook ou autre réseaux sociaux. Pour dire vrai, il avait toujours Lucas dans sa liste d'amis et la dernière activité qu'il avait fait, c'était de commenter un de ses statuts qui disait qu'il venait de passer une super journée avec lui.

Quand il se reconnecta sur son compte, Kurt prit un malin plaisir à enlever Lucas de sa liste d'amis. Il se trouvait ridicule parce que ce n'était qu'un site internet mais il avait vraiment l'impression de le rayer une nouvelle fois de sa vie. Après cela, en regardant ses notifications, il vit une demande d'ajout en amis de Blaine, Sebastian, Sarah, Jeff et Nick mais aussi de Jason. Il fronça les sourcils et accepta toutes les invitations, sauf évidemment la dernière. Il ne pouvait pas se voir Jason et le sentiment semblait réciproque, Kurt ne comprenait pas vraiment le but.

Puis il lui fallut très peu de temps pour voir qu'il était invité dans une conversation avec Mercedes et Rachel.

_**Mercedes Jones** vous a envoyé un message privé._

IL SERAIT TEMPS ! TU PENSAIS NOUS IGNORER PENDANT LE RESTANT DE TES JOURS ?

_**Rachel Berry** a rejoint la conversation._

**Rachel Berry:** Techniquement, il n'aurait pas pu Mercedes, puisque je le rejoins à New-York à la fin de l'été.

**Mercedes Jones:** OUI BEN PAS MOI MISS STREISAND !

**Kurt Hummel:** Je suis désolé ...

**Rachel Berry: **Kurt ... ça fait presque un mois qu'on n'a pas de nouvelle de toi. Personne n'a aucune de tes nouvelles d'ailleurs. Même pas Lucas !

**Kurt Hummel:** Vous avez parlé avec Lucas ?!

**Mercedes Jones:** Oui un petit peu, il nous a juste dit que vous vous étiez embrouillés, mais que ça allait aller, qu'il fallait juste un peu de temps.

**Kurt Hummel:** Il ne faut pas un peu de temps. Lucas et moi c'est fini.

**Rachel Berry:** QUOIIIIIIIIIIIII ?

**Mercedes Jones:** PARDONNNNN ? J'AI BESOIN D'EXPLICATIONS TOUT DE SUITE !

**Kurt Hummel:** Y'a rien à dire les filles, je ne veux pas en parler.

**Mercedes Jones: **Mais t'es où en fait ? Parce que Finn nous a dit que t'étais chez sa tante quelque part en Caroline du Nord.

**Rachel Berry:** Bien sûr, je ne l'ai pas cru, qu'est-ce qu'une personne comme toi, avec un talent comme le tien ferait dans un endroit pareil ?

**Kurt Hummel**: Prendre du recul ? Se reposer ? Se changer les idées ?

**Rachel Berry: **C'EST VRAI CETTE HISTOIRE ?

_***Santana Lopez **vient d'être ajoutée à votre discussion*_

**Kurt Hummel:** Qui est-ce qui a invité Santana ? -_-'

**Santana Lopez:** Je savais que je t'avais manqué porcelaine ;)

**Rachel Berry: **Kurt n'est plus avec Lucas et il est coincé au fin fond de la Caroline du Nord.

**Santana Lopez:** Sérieusement ?! T'es plus avec Ken ?

**Rachel Berry: **C'est Lucas son prénom Santana !

**Kurt Hummel: **Non je ne suis plus avec lui.

**Santana Lopez:** Tant mieux je le sentais tellement pas celui là.

**Rachel Berry:** Ne le critique pas, c'est notre ami Santana.

**Santana Lopez:** C'est le tien Berry, moi je ne veux plus avoir affaire à cette face de rat. J'étais juste "sympa" avec lui parce que c'était la poupée gonflable de Porcelaine. Maintenant il n'est plus rien et bon débarras.

**Rachel Berry:** Tu es horrible. Lucas est un mec bien et il est la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à Kurt.

**Santana Lopez: ** Hahahahahahaha j'ai envie de dire: LOL

**Kurt Hummel:** On change de sujet ?

**Santana Lopez:** C'est comment la vie au fin fond du Kansas ? Y'a des Cow-boy ?

**Kurt Hummel:** ... Caroline du Nord pas Kansas.

**Santana Lopez: **C'est la même chose.

**Mercedes Jones:** Satan, je t'ai invité ici pour que tu nous aides.

**Santana Lopez: **Vous aidez à quoi ?

**Kurt Hummel: **Vous aidez à quoi ?!

**Rachel Berry:** Convaincre Kurt de rentrer à Lima.

**Santana Lopez:** Y'a des beaux mecs dans le Kansas Porcelaine ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Oui ... (C'est pas le Kansas !)

**Santana Lopez: **Tu t'amuses là-bas ? (On s'en fouuut !)

**Kurt Hummel:** Oui :)

**Santana Lopez:** Jones, Berry lâchez l'affaire, laissez Porcelaine s'éclater ! Qui sait il va peut-être nous ramener un Cow-boy sexy pour vous décoincer !

**Rachel Berry:** J'ai pas besoin d'être décoincé merci beaucoup !

**Mercedes Jones**: Va voir ailleurs si on y est Satan.

**Santana Lopez: **C'est toi qui m'a invité ici je te rappelle ;)

_***Noah Puckerman **vient d'être ajouté à la conversation*_

**Rachel Berry:** QUI EST-CE QUI A INVITE NOAH ?!

**Santana Lopez:** Oh la ferme Berry, je peux déjà t'entendre hurler à travers mon écran. Puck, alerte suprême: notre bébé pingouin se tape un cow-boy.

**Kurt Hummel: **HEIN ?

**Noah Puckerman: **Un Cow-Boy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous au Texas Kurt ?

**Kurt Hummel:** ...

**Santana Lopez: **Non c'est le Kansas Puckermann !

**Mercedes Jones: **CAROLINE DU NORD.

**Noah Puckerman: **C'est encore pire !

**Rachel Berry:** Kurt je t'en supplie reviens ... Tu nous manques :'(

**Santana Lopez: **Sortez les violons ...

**Noah Puckerman:** J'ai qu'une guitare à portée de main.

**Kurt Hummel: **Je suis désolé Rach mais je ne peux pas.

**Santana Lopez: **Puck ça fera l'affaire avec une mélodie triste.

**Mercedes Jones:** Pourquoi ?

**Noah Puckerman: **Je fais laquelle Lopez ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Parce que j'ai besoin de recul Cedes, j'ai besoin de respirer et de m'aérer la tête avant d'aller à New-York.

**Santana Lopez: **Je sais pas ... J'ai une gueule à écouter des balades à la guitare franchement ?

**Rachel Berry:** C'est à cause de la NYADA c'est ça ? J'étais sûr qu'on aurait pas dû te laisser seul ... T'es pas le seul à avoir rater une chance Kurt, regarde Finn n'a pas été pris dans son école de cinéma ... C'est pas pour autant qu'il est parti s'isoler je ne sais où !

**Noah Puckerman:** C'est vrai ... C'est pas ton genre. T'écoute plus du Shakira toi pas vrai ?

**Mercedes Jones: **VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS VOUS LA FERMER VOUS DEUX !

**Santana Lopez: **Tu sais Oprah, c'est pas en écrivant en majuscule que tu as l'air plus effrayante.

**Noah Puckerman: **Un peu quand même ...

Kurt ne put se retenir de rire. Pendant qu'il les laissait se chamailler, il descendit sa souris sur son fil d'actualité et quelque chose attira son attention.

_**Broadway **a partagé un lien:_

_**Jeunes talents de New-York. **_

_**Ça y est nous sommes en Juillet, les festivals de musique ont commencé et pour nous il est temps d'ouvrir notre 7ème concours ! Comme chaque année, le concours des jeunes talents de New York est ouvert à tous (groupes comme solo). Pour plus d'informations et pour une inscription cliquez sur ce lien  www. summermusic .com à la clé comme toutes les années, un enregistrement en studio !**_

Une idée soudaine lui vint en tête. Il rejoignit de nouveau la conversation de ses amis, où ils étaient toujours en train d'argumenter, Kurt ne chercha même pas à comprendre sur quoi.

**Kurt Hummel:** Je vais y aller !

**Santana Lopez:** Tu dois aller traire les vaches ?

**Kurt Hummel: **Hein ?

**Noah Puckerman: **Y'a des vaches au Texas ?

**Kurt Hummel:** J'abandonne.

**Rachel Berry:** Ignore les Kurt. Tu ne peux pas rester un peu plus ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Non j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire je suis désolé.

**Mercedes Jones:** Va à tes occupations ... :/

**Santana Lopez:** Avec ton Cow-Boy.

**Rachel Berry: **SANTANA !

**Kurt Hummel: **A la prochaine !

**Mercedes Jones:** Donne-nous plus souvent des nouvelles Kurt !

**Noah Puckerman:** Au fait Kurt, ça va ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Oui ça va :)

**Noah Puckerman : **Cool ! Tu me manques mec !

**Mercedes Jones: **Byye !

**Rachel Berry: **Tu NOUS manques !

**Santana Lopez:** OU PAS.

**Noah Puckerman: **Fais attention là-bas les gens sont bizarres ...

**Rachel Berry: **ON T'AIME !

Kurt se déconnecta de la discussion et se mit hors ligne avant d'envoyer un message à Sebastian lui demandant de venir le plus vote possible. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Sebastian était étalé de tout son long sur le lit de Kurt.

- Bon on s'y met tout de suite ? demanda-t-il.

- De quoi ?

- Ben le sexe, c'est bien pour ça que tu m'as appelé ?

Kurt vit le petit sourire que Sebastian essayait de cacher le plus possible. Il lui lança la première chose qui lui était à portée de main. Dommage pour Sebastian, c'était un livre.

_Aïeee_ gémit-il en riant.

- Regarde ça, dit Kurt en tendant l'ordinateur portable pour le poser sur les genoux de Sebastian.

- Mmmhh, oui pas mal. Les cheveux longs sont pas trop mon délire normalement mais oui ça passe. C'est quoi son numéro ?

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel, ne comprenant pas de qui il parlait. Il s'installa finalement à ses cotés et vit que Sam avait posé une nouvelle photo de lui, torse-nu dans ce qui semblait être un jardin.

- Pas de ton bord, rétorqua Kurt en descendant la souris. C'est de ça dont je te parle.

Il lui montra alors le statut qu'il avait lu plus tôt. Sebastian lu attentivement puis il leva son regard vers Kurt.

- Vous devez faire ça. C'est une énorme chance Seb.

- Blaine ne voudra pas ... Il n'a pas les sous pour aller jusqu'à New-York Kurt, on te l'a dit.

- Il a qu'à les gagner.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous faites des concerts casi-complet dans le bar. Si vous remplissez une salle ici un peu plus grande, que vous faites payer les gens un peu plus cher la place d'entrée, vous vous ferez de l'argent.

- Et la salle ...

- Vous la réservez toi, Jeff et Nick en mettant chacun un peu d'argent et c'est bon ...

- Tu crois ... ?

- Je suis sûr que ça peut marcher ! Avec l'argent du concert, Blaine aura de quoi payer son voyage. J'ai lu l'article en t'attendant. Ça se déroule en 3 parties. La première audition c'est juste devant un jury. Ensuite la deuxième partie, vous chantez devant une salle une seule chanson, vous êtes 20 candidats. Et après vous n'êtes plus que 5 et vous pourrez chanter plusieurs chansons sur scène. Ça se déroule en une semaine. T'as vu l'enjeu du truc. Une maquette dans une maison de disque Seb, c'est pas rien.

- Y'a plus qu'à convaincre Blaine maintenant ... soupira Seb, et c'est pas gagné.

- Je me charge de ça, sourit Kurt.

- Merci, déclara Seb en passant son bras autour des épaules de Kurt pour le rapprocher de lui.

Kurt se laissa faire, ils se retrouva donc adossé contre le mur, dans les bras de son ami.

- De rien, répondit simplement Kurt en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Sebastian.

- Elle était bonne ta nuit ? demanda ce dernier, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

- Tu n'as même pas idée.

- C'est pas juste quand même, grogna Sebastian.

- De quoi ? rigola Kurt.

- Il dit qu'il ne veut pas coucher avec moi parce que je suis son ami, mais toi il n'y voit aucun inconvénient alors qu'il n'arrête pas de répéter que vous êtes amis.

- C'est parce que je suis irrésistible Seb, cherche pas plus loin.

- C'est peut-être ça ... A moins que ce soit parce que tu es beaucoup plus qu'un simple am...

- Stop ça tout de suite, grogna Kurt en menaçant de lui mettre une claque.

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui fâcheeee, chanta Sebastian d'une façon provocante juste pour énerver son ami.

- Je vous déteste tous, gémit ce dernier.

Ils s'allongèrent tous les deux sur le lit et discutèrent pendant le reste de l'après-midi. Au départ, Kurt ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait s'entendre aussi bien avec quelqu'un comme Sebastian. Pourtant, il avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Ils discutèrent de New-York, Kurt lui expliqua pour la NYADA, ils parlèrent aussi de sa vie à Lima et à quel point il avait du mal à se faire accepter.

- Je comprends pas pourquoi c'est pas comme ici à Lima, déclara Kurt.

- Oh tu sais c'est pas tout rose, expliqua Sebastian. On vit dans notre petit cocon maintenant, on a nos amis et ceux qu'on connaît. Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé hier avec les autres cons ...

- C'est vrai. Seulement à Lima c'est impossible de vivre dans un cocon comme vous faites sans être emmerdé.

- J'imagine ...

- Ça fait longtemps que tu as fait ton coming out ?

- Officiellement non. En fait, la première personne à qui je l'ai fait c'est Blaine.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui.

- T'aime pas parler de ça hein ? demanda Kurt d'une voix douce en voyant que Sebastian évitait son regard.

- J'étais pas la même personne.

- Comment tu lui as annoncé ?

- Je venais de me faire baiser par un mec, j'ai fondu en larmes devant Blaine en lui disant que j'avais aimé ça.

- Comment à réagi Blaine ?

- Quand je te disais que c'est vraiment un bon ami ... Il m'a serré dans ses bras, j'ai dormi chez lui cette nuit là. Il a juste tenté de me rassurer en disant que y'avait rien de mal, que c'était humain d'avoir des envies du genre et que ça ne faisait pas de moi quelqu'un de mauvais.

- Tu savais pour Blaine ?

- Ouais. Je le sais depuis que je l'ai rencontré. C'est pour ça que je suis allé le voir. Il habitait encore chez ses parents à ce moment là. Ils ont cru qu'on avait couché ensemble quand ils m'ont vu le lendemain matin et ils m'ont jeté dehors.

- Oh.

- Ouais ... Blaine est parti avec moi du coup. Il s'est embrouillé avec ses parents à cause de moi et je l'ai hébergé pendant plusieurs jours, jusqu'à ce que ça se tasse. Ses parents en avaient rien à faire qu'il soit là ou pas là. C'est juste Blaine qui n'a pas supporté qu'ils me traitent mal. Donc il a pris ma défense.

- Ouah.

- Tu l'aimes encore plus hein ? rigola Sebastian.

- La ferme, rit Kurt à son tour.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, allongés l'un à côté de l'autre.

- Je suis content que tu sois venu ici tu sais, déclara au bout d'un moment Sebastian.

- C'est vrai ? sourit Kurt en tournant la tête pour le regarder.

- Oui ... Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé avec quelqu'un comme ça. Avec les gars, c'est plus la rigolade tu vois, on est pas trop dans la confidence et je t'avouerai que de temps en temps ça fait du bien de parler sérieusement.

- Je suis là si tu as besoin de parler en tout cas ou si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit.

- Moi aussi beau gosse.

- Sans arrière pensée ?

- Ah faut pas trop m'en demander quand même, répondit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil.

Kurt explosa de rire et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Oh mon dieu ... gémit Sebastian.

- Quoi ?

- Dis-moi que je remplace Blaine.

- Dans tes rêves !

- Et merdeee !

Sebastian resta tard ce soir là, ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Quand Holly monta les voir pour savoir si Sebastian mangeait avec eux, Kurt capta qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis presque huit heures. Il se souvint ensuite qu'il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Blaine. Après l'avoir fait remarquer à Sebastian, ce dernier lui dit de ne rien faire et d'attendre que Blaine fasse le premier _"Après tout c'est lui qui t'a lâché ce matin"_ avait-il répliqué.

Après 22 heures, Sebastian se décida à rentrer chez lui. Kurt le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Ils s'enlacèrent comme si ils se connaissaient depuis des années et Kurt ne pouvait retenir son immense sourire sur ses lèvres. Il avait trouvé en Sebastian un véritable ami.

Il était plus qu'énervé contre Blaine. C'était comme si il avait eu ce qu'il voulait la veille au soir et que maintenant il ne donnait plus aucune nouvelle. Pourtant il lui avait dit qu'il le tenait au courant pour qu'ils se voient ce soir là mais depuis le message le matin même, il n'avait rien eu. L'idée que Blaine soit avec un autre garçon alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'ils passeraient la soirée tous les deux, le mettait sur les nerfs.

**xxxxxx**

Il était plus de 22 heures 30, Blaine était allongé sur son lit et fixait l'écran de son portable. Ça faisait maintenant un long moment qu'il était dans cette position. Ce que Nick lui avait dit le matin même n'avait cessé de tourner dans sa tête toute la journée et il avait préféré encore une fois, prendre du recul avec Kurt et de ne pas le voir le soir même. Au final, il n'avait même donné aucune nouvelle mais il remarqua surtout qu'il n'en avait pas eu de sa part lui non plus.

Il avait passé les dernières heures à réfléchir à sa situation avec Kurt. Et il en était maintenant convaincu: il ressentait quelque chose de spécial pour lui. Dès qu'il le voyait, son coeur se mettait à battre plus fort, quand il le tenait dans ses bras il n'avait aucune envie de le lâcher, quand il l'embrassait il avait des papillons dans le ventre, quand il croisait son regard il avait envie de ne jamais quitter ses yeux de lui. Kurt comptait énormément à ses yeux et maintenant qu'il l'avait compris, il avait plus que peur. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça dans sa vie et que ces sentiments là, il les ressente pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas s'engager lui faisait clairement du mal. Blaine avait lui aussi peur de souffrir, il s'était toujours interdit de tomber amoureux. Quand il voyait la façon dont ses parents s'étaient déchirés et pourtant étaient restés ensemble, il se disait que l'amour n'était peut-être pas le meilleur sentiment au monde.

Et en plus de ça , il savait que Kurt avait déjà énormément souffert sur ce point là pour quelqu'un de son âge. Il n'était toujours pas au courant de ce qu'il s'était exactement passé avec ce Lucas mais il savait déjà que c'était quelque chose qui avait fait que Kurt avait cessé de croire en l'amour. Tout était beaucoup trop compliqué et Blaine savait qu'il devait mettre ses sentiments de côté si il ne voulait pas perdre Kurt. Car il y avait bien une chose dont il était sûr: si il lui avouait ses sentiments, il le perdrait. Et il n'était vraiment pas prêt à ça.

Il remua son portable entre ses mains et fixa le plafond. Pourquoi avait-il tant besoin d'entendre la voix de Kurt ? Savoir qu'il allait bien ? Mais surtout pourquoi lui manquait-il autant alors qu'il l'avait vu le matin même ? _Merde c'est ça tomber amoureux ?_ se demanda-t-il. Pris par un énorme besoin d'entendre Kurt, Blaine composa son numéro et approcha son portable de son oreille. Après quelques sonneries ce fut la voix de Kurt qui le ramena à la réalité.

- Allô ?

- Hey c'est moi.

- Mmh.

Blaine fronça les sourcils, la voix de Kurt n'était pas celle dont il avait l'habitude. Elle était froide et distante et Blaine détestait ça.

- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

- Ouais.

- Kurt ?

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à discuter Blaine.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas, peut-être que c'est parce que tu es parti comme un voleur ce matin ? Oh non pardon ça c'est du typique Blaine Anderson j'avais oublié. Ou peut-être que c'est parce que tu avais dit qu'on se voyait ce soir ? Oh non bien sûr, tu as dû avoir un coup beaucoup mieux que moi je comprends. La prochaine fois que tu me poses un lapin pour baiser avec un mec, préviens-moi c'est la moindre des choses.

Blaine fut incapable de sortir le moindre mot pendant quelques secondes, ne comprenant vraiment pas la réaction de Kurt.

- J'arrive tout de suite, dit-il finalement.

Il se leva de son lit et sans prendre rien d'autre il se rua vers la porte. Quand Toby vit son maître s'affoler, il se leva et courut vers la porte d'entrée. Blaine lui secoua la tête et fit comprendre au chien qu'il ne l'accompagnerait pas cette fois-ci.

- Oh non non, je ne suis pas la bouée de secours, parce que tu n'as rien à faire de mieux tu viens me voir ? Sérieux non, rétorqua Kurt, la colère bien distincte dans sa voix.

Il dévala les escaliers de son appartement et se retrouva très vite dans la rue en direction de chez Kurt.

- T'as pas vraiment le choix sexy, je suis déjà en chemin.

- Tu fais chier Blaine.

- C'est vrai.

- Tu risques de frustrer ton coup si tu viens me rejoindre maintenant. Il n'aura pas sa pipe du matin.

- Tu sais ce que tu es en train de faire Kurt ? demanda Blaine alors qu'il marchait.

- Quoi ? demanda sèchement ce dernier.

- Une crise de jalousie.

- N'importe quoi.

- Oh que si.

- Non.

- Et là tu me fais le gamin de 5 ans, sourit Blaine.

- La ferme. T'es là quand ?

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas me voir ?

- Je croyais que je n'avais pas le choix ?

- Tu marques un point.

Blaine n'était maintenant qu'à quelques mètres de chez Kurt et il pouvait voir la fenêtre de sa chambre allumée.

- Bouge pas sexy, je prends la clé et je monte directement.

- Je n'allais pas bouger de toute façon, lança Kurt d'une voix froide.

Blaine devait le dire, il trouvait sa voix très sexy. Et le fait que Kurt montre un peu de jalousie voulait dire qu'il tenait à lui et rien que pour ça, Blaine avait envie de sauter de joie. Ils en n'étaient pas au point de s'avouer quoique ce soit, mais des petits signes comme ça suffisait à Blaine. Il raccrocha puisque Kurt refusa de lui dire quoique ce soit d'autre. Quand il arriva devant la porte d'entrée, il récupéra la clé cachée et entra. Il sauta deux par deux les escaliers pour se rendre le plus vite possible dans la chambre de Kurt. Quand il entra, ce dernier était déjà dans son lit, sous la couverture, avec un magazine de mode à la main. Il ne leva pas le regard quand Blaine entra et cela ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire de Blaine.

- Hey sexy, déclara-t-il doucement en s'approchant du lit.

Kurt ne répondit toujours pas et fit mine d'être absorbé par le magazine. Blaine s'assit sur le bord du lit et le regarda en souriant. Au final, Kurt dut sentir le regard sur lui car il leva les yeux.

- Quoi ?

- T'es ultra beau tu le sais ça ?

- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. T'as encore envie de baiser ce soir ? Et ben va voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Je ne suis pas ton putain de jouet.

- Kurt.

- Quoi ?

- T'es super jaloux en fait !

- Je ne suis pas jaloux Blaine ! s'énerva Kurt. Je t'ai moi même dit que tu pouvais sauter tout ceux que tu voulais et que j'en avais strictement rien à foutre !

- Alors pourquoi tu t'énerves là tout de suite ?

- Parce que tu m'avais dit qu'on se voyait ! Et moi je pensais que c'était le cas ! J'avais envie de te voir Blaine, merde !

Blaine sentit son coeur faire un bon dans sa poitrine. Sans se contenir, il prit le visage de Kurt entre ses mains et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser passionné. Kurt au début surpris, mit du temps à répondre au baiser. Seulement au bout d'un certain temps, il repoussa Blaine en posant ses mains sur son torse et en l'éloignant de lui.

- Je ne veux pas être l'après baise Blaine, murmura-t-il.

- Tu ne l'es pas. Je n'ai vu personne ce soir, je suis resté dans mon lit à penser à toi.

- Arrête ça ... marmonna Kurt.

- Je te dis la vérité, Cooper pourra le confirmer.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?

Blaine colla son front à celui de Kurt et entoura ses bras autour de sa taille pour le presser un peu plus contre lui.

- Je t'ai manqué ? murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Kurt ouvrit ses yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Blaine. Ils restèrent quelques secondes comme ça à se regarder, avant que Kurt se décide à répondre.

- Oui.

La réponse était toute simple mais elle suffit à Blaine pour que les papillons dans son ventre soient de retour. Il embrassa Kurt en comprenant que c'était la première fois que ce dernier admettait quelque chose de la sorte.

- Je t'ai dit que tu étais magnifique ce soir ?

Kurt hocha simplement la tête et sourit pour la première fois.

- Je te promets que je n'ai vu personne Kurt.

- Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, t'as le droit de faire ce que tu veux.

- Non. Je ne ferai jamais un truc qui te manque de respect tu peux en être persuadé. Et te poser un lapin pour voir un autre mec, je ne ferai jamais ça.

- Ok ...

- Je peux t'embrasser maintenant ?

- T"as plutôt intérêt, sourit Kurt.

Blaine sourit à son tour et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt. Ce fut un baiser différent des autres, tendre et doux. Blaine sentit son coeur battre un peu plus fort.

- Tu veux que je reste avec toi cette nuit ? demanda-t-il contre ses lèvres.

- Tu veux bien ?

- Évidemment.

- Je veux bien alors.

Blaine commença par enlever ses chaussures puis continua en enlevant son jean et son tee-shirt afin de se glisser dans le lit de Kurt. Ce dernier se recroquevilla contre lui et réfugia sa tête dans son cou. Blaine entoura son bras autour de lui pour le presser un peu plus contre lui. Ils ne parlèrent pas, il n'y avait pas besoin de mot, ils avaient seulement besoin de la présence de l'un et de l'autre à ce moment même. Blaine avait peur que si il il sortait le moindre mot, son émotion le trahisse. Car oui, il avait Kurt dans ses bras et maintenant qu'il avait pris le temps d'y réfléchir, il avait à ce moment même des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avec quelqu'un d'autre. Son cœur battait à une vitesse hallucinante.

- Tu dors ? murmura Kurt au bout d'un moment brisant le silence qui s'était installé depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Non, répondit tout simplement Blaine.

Kurt se redressa soudainement et ralluma la lumière. Il posa son menton sur ses mains, ses coudes étant appuyés sur le matelas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna Blaine.

- Je dois te parler de quelque chose.

Blaine fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où Kurt voulait en venir.

- J'étais avec Seb tout l'aprem, il est d'accord avec moi et ...

- Attends, comment ça t'étais avec Seb tout l'aprem ? coupa Blaine ayant du mal à comprendre.

Kurt fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas la réaction du bouclé.

- Oui, il est venu on est restés ensemble quoi. Depuis quand tu vois un problème à ce que Seb et moi on soit amis ?

_Oh c'est pas vrai_, se dit Blaine en comprenant que là, il était jaloux de Sebastian. Jaloux à l'idée qu'ils aient passé la journée que tous les deux. Et si c'était allé plus loin ? Sebastian était un peu le même genre que Blaine et couchait souvent à droite et à gauche.

- Blaine ?

La voix de Kurt le sortit de ses pensées et il se força à sourire pour le rassurer.

- Non non rien, je ne m'y attendais pas c'est tout.

- Oh ! Il est cool en fait et on s'entend super bien donc bon, on va passer plus de temps ensemble je pense, sourit Kurt.

Cela voulait-il dire qu'il passerait moins de temps avec lui ?

- Donc je lui ai montré la page Facebook d'un concours.

- Un concours de quoi ?

- C'est le concours des jeunes talents de New-York.

- Oh ! Tu veux te présenter ? s'exclama Blaine.

- Non, je veux que toi tu te présentes avec le groupe.

- Nous ? A New-York ?

- Oui.

- Impossible.

- Pourquoi ça ? soupira Kurt.

- Parce que je n'ai pas l'argent qu'il faut Kurt ! s'exclama Blaine en se redressant pour s'asseoir. Combien de temps il dure ce concours ?

- Une semaine.

- En plus ! Laisse tomber.

- Je savais que tu dirais ça par rapport à l'argent mais j'ai une solution.

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel déjà exaspéré par ce que Kurt allait proposer.

- Vous faites tout le temps des concerts au bar qui son casi complet Blaine.

- Et ... ?

- Si vous remplissez une salle un peu plus grande et que vous faites payer les places d'entrée, vous pourrez vous faire assez de sous pour te payer ce voyage en plus de tes économies.

- C'est hors de question ! s'exclama Blaine.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne fais pas payer les gens pour nous voir en concert.

- Blaine, soupira Kurt. Si un jour tu réussis à vivre de ta musique tu seras bien obligé.

Blaine baissa les yeux, il n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité.

- C'est ton rêve Blaine. Tu dois essayer, tu dois aller à New-York, tu en as l'opportunité saisis, cette chance. Jeff, Nick et Seb n'attendent qu'une chose c'est de partir avec toi et que vous réalisiez votre rêve ensemble.

- Mais ...

- Ils ne voulaient pas que tu les pousses à partir sans toi c'est pour ça qu'ils ne te l'ont pas dit. Mais c'est votre rêve à tous les quatre. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu profites des autres, ça veut seulement dire que tu acceptes de l'aide. Fais ce concert et laisse-les payer ce qu'il manquera.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça Kurt je ...

- Blaine, coupa Kurt en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Tu mérites de réaliser ton rêve tout comme Nick, Jeff et Sebastian. Vous méritez d'y arriver ensemble. Si c'est vraiment ton rêve et si tu veux vraiment vivre de ta passion il faut que tu fasses des sacrifices. Et celui que je te demande de faire maintenant c'est de laisser les autres t'aider. Tu n'es pas tout seul, on est tous là avec toi.

Blaine soupira une nouvelle fois et plongea son regard dans celui de Kurt. Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser à ce moment même.

- Le pire c'est que je sais que tu meurs d'envie de me dire que tu veux, rit Kurt. Je me trompe ?

Blaine ne put retenir le petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Bien sûr qu'il avait envie d'accepter. Il ne se sentait juste pas en mesure de faire payer les gens pour les voir en concert. Et encore moins d'accepter l'argent de ses amis. Il avait toujours tout fait pour se débrouiller tout seul. La seule personne dont il acceptait de l'aider sans broncher c'était Cooper.

- Un concert dans une grande salle et pas dans un bar tout pourri, essaya de le convaincre Kurt.

- Le bar n'est pas pourri, grogna Blaine.

- Avec beaucoup plus de personnes qui sont là pour écouter ce que vous voulez faire. Là pour écouter ce que vous avez à proposer. C'est plus que tentant non ?

- Possible, sourit-il.

- C'est un concert Blaine c'est tout.

- On n'est pas des superstars qui doivent faire payer les places d'entrée.

- Non mais vous êtes des artistes qui ont besoin d'argent pour réaliser leur rêve et vivre de leur passion.

Comment faisait Kurt pour toujours trouver les mots justes ? Blaine savait qu'il devait accepter parce que ce concours de musique à New-York c'était une chance qui ne se présenterait qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Il leva de nouveau le regard vers Kurt qui le regardait en souriant. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit et il sourit à son tour.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Kurt en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je suis d'accord à une condition, Kurt.

- Mmmh. Si c'est un truc sexuel, tu sais que je vais accepter.

Blaine éclata de rire, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette remarque. Kurt comprenant que ce que le bouclé allait dire n'était pas du tout en rapport avec le sexe, baissa les yeux et rougit comme jamais.

- C'est bon à savoir en tout cas, déclara Blaine une fois qu'il s'était repris.

- Oublie ce que j'ai dit, grogna Kurt.

- Oh c'est pas près d'arriver sexy, crois-moi.

- Bon c'était quoi cette condition ? râla-t-il.

- Que tu fasses un duo avec moi à ce concert pour gagner l'argent.

- Quoi ? Non, non, non non. C'est hors de question.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'en sais rien pourquoi Blaine ! C'est ton truc pas le mien !

- T'as peur de te retrouver sur scène c'est ça ?

- Pas du tout, mentit Kurt.

- En tout cas pas de duo, pas de concert.

- T'es chiant Blaine, grogna Kurt en basculant pour s'allonger sur son lit.

Blaine sourit une nouvelle fois, sachant qu'il allait gagner et que Kurt allait craquer. Il se redressa et s'installa au-dessus de Kurt. Il enlaça ses jambes aux siennes et posa sa main sur sa taille tandis que l'autre le soutenait.

- Je prends ça pour un oui ? sourit-il en regardant Kurt.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix en même temps, râla ce dernier.

- Oh mais je ne t'oblige à rien.

- J'ai envie que tu ailles à New-York Blaine, j'en ai vraiment envie.

- Tant que ça ? s'étonna Blaine en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, répondit Kurt en entourant ses bras autour du cou de Blaine.

Leurs regards se bloquèrent l'un à l'autre pendant un moment, Blaine n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un qui le regardait de la sorte. Soudainement, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il savait qu'il commençait à avoir des sentiments pour Kurt, il s'en rendait compte. Mais du côté du châtain, il ne savait rien. Il ne savait pas si Kurt commençait à ressentir la même chose et il ne se sentait pas capable d'en parler avec lui. Il ne voulait pas le perdre car c'était quelque chose qu'il ne supporterait pas. Peut-être que Kurt était entré dans sa vie depuis peu de temps, mais il avait joué un rôle important.

Blaine avait peur de s'attacher aux gens, il avait peur d'être abandonné de la façon dont ses parents l'avaient abandonné. Il avait une entière confiance en ses amis, Jeff, Nick, Sarah et même Sebastian, il serait capable de tout pour eux car il n'avait qu'eux. A part pour Sarah, ils étaient là depuis le début et c'était simplement pour ça qu'il n'avait pas eu de mal à se livrer à eux et surtout à s'attacher autant. En ce qui concernait Cooper, il lui devait sa vie, parce que sans son grand-frère, Blaine savait qu'il aurait craqué depuis longtemps. Pour Kurt, c'était quelque chose de différent. Et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi ça lui tombait dessus alors que pour Kurt c'était la dernière chose dont il avait envie. Il changea de position et se coucha aux côtés de ce dernier. Kurt, qui s'attendait à un geste de sa part fut étonné, de sa réaction.

- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

- Oui, oui je suis juste ... Fatigué c'est tout.

- Oh. Ok. Je te laisse dormir alors.

- Viens là, craqua Blaine en tendant son bras pour que Kurt puisse s'installer contre lui.

Kurt sourit et se rapprocha de lui. Il posa sa tête sur sa poitrine et sa main sur son torse. Leurs jambes s'entrelacèrent.

- Bonne nuit, murmura Kurt.

- Bonne nuit sexy.

Plusieurs jours passèrent après que Kurt ait fait la proposition de concert à Blaine. Kurt avait finalement accepté la condition du duo mais avait assuré que ce n'était pas lui qui s'occupait de trouver la chanson. Il avait mis au courant Holly qui était très enthousiaste à l'idée du concert et avait assuré qu'elle ramènerait ses amies et les amis de ses amies afin de faire le plus de monde possible.

Blaine de son côté en avait parlé avec Cooper qui était heureux de voir que Blaine prenait enfin son avenir en mains. Il avait même proposé de participer au cas où il manque un peu d'argent après le concert. Et le plus important, Cooper voulait l'accompagner à New-York et le soutenir. Blaine n'avait pas osé lui demander mais il n'avait pu se retenir de prendre son frère dans ses bras quand ce dernier lui avait assuré qu'il serait à ses côtés. Il avait besoin de lui.

Pour le choix du duo, Blaine faisait les propositions et Kurt acceptait ou non. Enfin jusqu'à maintenant, la seule proposition que Blaine avait faite était une chanson de Pink et Kurt avait littéralement refusé. Il en faisait assez pendant le concert, il fallait qu'il change. Cela faisait donc plusieurs après-midi qu'ils étaient installés sur le canapé de Holly, en train de discuter sur la chanson qu'il pouvait choisir. Blaine ne cessait de râler sur le fait qu'il n'avait aucune idée.

- C'était ton idée ce truc de duo, pas le mien, soupira Kurt alors que cet après-midi là, Blaine avait particulièrement du mal au niveau des idées.

- C'était ton idée celle du concert, répliqua-t-il en souriant.

- Cherche une chanson Blaine, sourit Kurt.

Il attira de nouveau son attention sur le magazine qu'il était en train de lire. Blaine lui, mit ses jambes à son tour sur le canapé et les entremêla à celles de Kurt qui ne broncha pas.

- J'ai pas d'idée, bougonna Blaine comme un enfant.

- Et ben il va falloir que tu en aies parce que si on doit répéter avec les autres ... Il faut qu'on ait une chanson.

- Je saiiis ... soupira Blaine. On peut faire autre chose aussi.

- Dans tes rêves Anderson. Cherche une chanson.

Blaine soupira et commença à réfléchir. Kurt le regarda en souriant puis baissa de nouveau son regard sur sa lecture. Sa main trouva inconsciemment le mollet de Blaine et il posa sa main dessus, le caressant du bout des doigts. Blaine sourit au contact et continua de réfléchir.

- On a qu'à chanter à poil n'importe quelle chanson, on aura du monde qui se ramènera comme ça.

Kurt explosa de rire et lança un coussin sur Blaine.

- T'es vraiment con !

- Quoi ? Moi on m'annonce un endroit où tu chantes et où tu es à poil en même temps j'y vais en courant.

- Arrêteeee, rougit Kurt en se cachant son visage avec ses mains.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, Holly étant occupée à la cuisine, demanda aux garçons de répondre. Kurt grogna en réponse et Blaine se leva pour aller répondre à sa place. Toby se dirigea vers la porte en jappant. Quand Blaine ouvrit la porte, il se trouva nez à nez avec un garçon de son âge, grand et blond, un sac à dos à ses pieds. Toby se rua sur lui, bougeant la queue et léchant le visiteur, jusqu'à ce que Blaine l'ordonne de retourner au salon, ce que le chien fit sans broncher.

- Euh ouais ? déclara le bouclé en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas chez Holly ?

- Si.

- Elle est là ?

- Yep. Viens entre, je t'accompagne à la cuisine.

- Non c'est pas elle que je ...

Mais Blaine ne le laissa pas terminer et entra dans le salon, suivit par l'inconnu.

Quand Blaine entra dans le salon, Kurt leva sa tête de son magazine et son regard se posa automatiquement sur le garçon derrière lui. Et Blaine n'avait jamais vu ce regard chez le châtain. Il se stoppa et tourna le regard vers l'inconnu qui s'était lui aussi arrêté et qui fixait Kurt d'une façon que Blaine n'aimait pas du tout. Il ne comprenait rien, est-ce que Kurt connaissait ce type ?

Blaine tourna de nouveau le regard vers Kurt, qui cette fois avait les yeux qui brillaient, comme si des larmes menaçaient de tomber. Blaine sentit son coeur se serrer et la rage monter en lui. Il commençait à deviner qui était ce garçon. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de poser la moindre question, ce fut Kurt qui sortit un murmure à peine audible.

- L... Lucas ?

- Hey Kurt ...

* * *

Euuuhh ... Ne me tuez pas ?

Beaucoup se demandait si Lucas allait faire une apparition, j'avoue que j'avais cette idée depuis un looong moment donc voilà. Le reste sera dans le prochain chapitre. En parlant de prochain chapitre, je ne suis pas chez moi de dimanche à mercredi (je serai avec ma perverse préférée Lafolleduklaine, qui va je crois me tuer pour vous quand elle lira la fin de ce chapitre) bref, tout ça pour dire que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir publier vendredi mais promis si ce n'est pas le cas ça sera au plus tard dans le week-end !

N'hésitez pas pour les reviews ;)

A la semaine prochaine !


	9. Chapter 9

Avec un tout petit peu de retard, (moins que ce que je pensais) voilà le nouveau chapitre :D

J'espère que la confrontation Lucas/Blaine/Kurt ne vous décevra pas et je serai curieuse de savoir vos réactions donc n'hésitez pas !

Encore un long chapitre qui vous attend donc ... Bonne lecture ;)

Et comme d'habitude, un énorme merci pour vos nombreuses reviews !

**The Nymph' Chris:** Haha ça va arriver la discussion entre eux deux, doucement mais surement, ça arrive :) Je suis contente que tu aimes le personnage de Sebastian :P Ben Rachel n'est juste pas du tout au courant de tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lucas, elle ne connait que les "bons côtés" de sa relation avec lui donc elle ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi tout s'est arrêté d'un coup, et c'est pas Kurt qui va lui en parler vu comme il a du mal à se confier ... Et pour savoir comment Blaine va réagir et ben ... Je te laisse lire la suite xD Merciiiii je suis heureuse de voir que ça continue à te plaire en tout cas :D Merci pour tes reviews à chaque chapitre !

**Mylie:** Bon ben j'espère que tu m'épargneras alors ^^ Je te laisse lire la suite et tu me diras xD C'est sûr que Kurt n'a vraiment vécu des choses faciles mais en parler fait du bien ... Bon du coup il arrive samedi je ne sais pas si ça t'arrange ou pas x) Merci pour ta review ! A la semaine prochaine, bisouus !

**Elisaa:** Oh merci :') Il va falloir être encore un peu patiente pour le moment où tu les verras ensemble ^^ N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre avec les réactions de Kurt et Blaine par rapport à Lucas ;) Merci à toi !

**Guest:** Noooon ne me hais paaas *pars faire ses valises pour fuir au pôle nord* Voilà la suite, j'ai fait du plus vite que je pouvais en tout cas ^^

**OnceADreamer:** Héhéhé et ouiii, Blaine va tenter de se contrôler ... En tout cas au début xD Enfin bon je te laisse voir ça avec la suite :P Oooh c'est une bonne nouvelle ça, j'ai hâte de voir tes avis alors :D Oh tu l'as connu sur Twitter ? Bon ça veut dire que des gens en parlent alors ?! *sourire de 3 mètres de long* c'est quoi ton twitter ? :) Ooooh merciiii ça me fait plaisir de lire ça :') J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire et ne te fatiguera pas trop xD

**TheHometownGlory:** J'avoue que le chapitre d'avant est un peu un ascenseur émotionnel, surtout avec la fin xD Pourquoi Lucas est là ? Parce que c'est con qui veut foutre la merde tout simplement ... Ouuupsss c'est sorti du coeur ^^ Je te laisse voir la réaction de Blaine et Kurt, pour ce qui est de la violence ... Désolé mais y'en a :/ Merci à toi pour tout ce que tu me dis !

**CheesyKitten:** Hahaha c'est dit avec tellement de passion xD Comment tu m'as fait trop rire avec ton début de review :D J'aurais dû glisser un jeter de pierres dans ce chapitre, tu as raison xD Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu me dis :') J'avoue que moi aussi plus les chapitres vont, plus je suis choquée du nombre de reviews, je ne m'attendais pas à ça :O Oui c'est exactement ça, Blaine et Kurt c'est "doucement mais surement". Oh et ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ;)

**Cocogleek:** Bon je te laisse voir ce que Blaine a réservé à Lucas alors et tu me diras si ça t'allait xD ça va arriveer ! Encore un peu de patience ;) Merciiiii beaucoup !

**DefyingCrush:** Je sais que c'est pas cool :/ Mais je préférais faire ça quand vous en savez plus sur lui que le contraire ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, y'a quelqu'un qui va le faire regretter d'être venu ^^ Oooh c'est super gentil, merci à toi ! J'espère que tout ça continuera à te plaire !

**Milouzeuh:** Hahaha comme tu dis ;)

**carole97400:** Heey :) Haha non faut pas me tuer !Tu me diras ce que tu penses de la réaction de Kurt et de Blaine du coup ? Parce que là je peux pas trop t'en dire ça enlèverait le suspens xD J'avoue que j'aime beaucoup l'amitié KurtBastian ;) Pour la réponse à comment Lucas a su où Kurt était tu l'as dès le début du chapitre ! Bon ben en tout cas j'espère que la réaction de Blaine te plaira vu que tu as l'air de bien attendre ça :P Je ne peux pas vous oublier, t'inquiète pas pour ça ... :) Bisouuuuus

**MargauxCrisscolfer:** Hahaha oui, vaut mieux pas me tuer dans ces cas là alors ;)

**KlissKlexeKlove:** Je saiiiis mais faut pas m'en vouloir xD Respiiiiire :P Tu vas avoir toutes ces réponses dans le chapitre, ne t'inquiète pas ! Ah oui c'est sûr qu'on a pas l'impression que Holly est l'adulte dans tout ça ^^ Mais c'est entre autre ce qui met à l'aise Kurt, il sait qu'elle ne le jugera pas et qu'elle sera là pour lui quoiqu'il arrive. Oui ça lui fait du bien de se confier sur ça. J'adore Santana, il fallait qu'elle apparaisse dans la conversation c'était pas possible autrement xD Oui exactement pour Kurt et Sebastian, je voulais vraiment que Kurt est quelqu'un d'autre que Blaine, qu'il comprenne qu'il n'y a pas que lui qui est là pour lui, Seb, Sarah et les autres le sont aussi. Leur jalousie montre aussi qu'ils tiennent beaucoup l'un à l'autre et que la relation "libre" qu'ils ont n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il leur faut, mais bon d'ici que Kurt avoue ça, y'a encore un peu de chemin à faire xD Le duo est dans ce chapitre, donc tu me diras ce que tu penses du choix de la chanson :) Je pense vraiment que c'est une chanson qui montre leur alchimie, après ce n'est que mon avis ^^ Oui comme tu dis je ne chôme pas ça c'est sûr xD Merciii pour ta review !

**Souline**: Heeey :D Hahahaha tu m'as fait trop rire, on ne m'avait encore jamais sorti un truc pareil xD Crois-moi j'étais vraiment stressée aussi pour leur première fois à tous les deux, déjà que je stresse dès que je mets un peu de lemon mais alors quand c'est une première fois, j'ai envie de dire: Vive la pression xD Mais bon quand je vois que ça plait, ça me rassure beauuucouuuup donc merci ^^ Haha pour Cooper, j'avais trop cette scène en tête je voulais vraiment la mettre dans le chapitre de la fête, ça c'est sûr un grand enfant ce Cooper :P J'aime beaucoup la relation Kurtbastian mais que platonique hein, je ne supporte pas quand ça va plus loin par contre ^^ Mais j'adore Sebastian et son petit côté chieur dans la série, et dans cette fic je voulais qu'il ait une relation particulière avec Kurt donc ... Voilà ;) Je suis contente que ça te plaise alors xD Tu as exactement dit tout ce que je pense, ils méritent tous de réussir dans ce qu'ils veulent et ça Kurt l'a bien compris et il veut absolument qu'ils fassent ce concours parce qu'il sait que c'est le moyen que tout commence pour eux. Et un moyen pour que Blaine "se venge" de son passé. Haha serait-ce une menace ?! xD Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu je voulais vraiment créer un petit lien entre eux et Kurt :) Hahaha je ne sais pas ce que Sam aurait fait chez Holly mais pourquoi pas ? xD Bon ben je te laisse voir de ce que tu penses de l'arrivée de Lucas, de la réaction de Kurt et Blaine et tu me diras :) Je vais te décevoir, mais vu ce chapitre, je ne pouvais pas mettre de lemon, ça n'aurait pas été logique pour moi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, le lemon est de retour dans le chapitre d'après, PROMIS xD

**KingGollum**: Ooh merci beaucoup :') J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire en tout cas ! N'hésite pas à me dire ton avis :D

**NoodleGleek:** Hahaha merciiiiiii :D Je te rassure, j'ai exactement la même réaction quand je lis une fic qui me plait, généralement mes oreillers sont ceux qui prennent le plus xD Oh putain, quand tu me dis ce genre de truc je reste sous le choc :O *rougis comme jamais* ça me touche énormément parce que GYOW c'est juste la fiction parfaite et que celle là soit juste derrière pour toi ... Wooowww *_* merci, merci, merci ! Bon pour te répondre, non ce n'est pas Karofsky qui a agressé Kurt, je l'aurais précisé sinon, j'ai hésité mais je me suis dit que Karofsky ne serait jamais aussi loin. Bien sûr, il fait partie de ceux qui faisaient la misère à Kurt au lycée, mais il ne fait pas partie des agresseurs. Je suis conteeente que tu aimes Seb, c'était mon but :P Je voulais vraiment qu'il soit proche de Kurt et qu'il soit là pour lui ! Je voulais vraiment une vraie relation entre Blaine et Cooper, pas comme dans la série. Parce que vu ce qu'il a traversé avec ses parents, il ne pouvait pas avoir son frère contre lui non plus :( Bon je vais peut-être cassé le truc mais en fait Holly ce n'est pas du tout le personnage de la série ... :/ En fait quand je l'ai appelé comme ça j'avais complètement oublié le personnage de Holly Holliday donc j'ai pas capté que beaucoup allait faire le rapprochement sauf que là y'en a vraiment pas ^^ Donc voilà, j'espère que je n'ai pas cassé ce que tu t'imaginais d'elle ^^ En effet, les reviews longues j'aime ça donc continuuuue xD Hihihiii j'aime beaucoup Nick et Jeff aussi, je voulais trop qu'ils soient dans cette fic :P J'aime aussi le Niff mais dans cette fic j'avais besoin d'un personnage féminin (comme Sarah) donc je suis partie sur de l'amitié ! Haha pour Lucas et la réaction de Blaine et Kurt je te laisse découvrir ça hein xD Et je peux te dire que pour certains points tu as bien vu et pour d'autres non :P Merciii pour les lemons, c'est vrai que j'ai toujours une graaande pression quand j'en publie xD Encore merci pour ta longue review !

**La Juulie:** Ooh merci beaucoup ! Bon si tu les trouves adorable c'est le principal ^^ Pour Lucas, je ne te dis et je te laisse voir ça avec le chapitre, tu me diras ce que tu as pensé de la confrontation Blaine/Kurt/Lucas :P Héhé comme j'ai déjà dit à beaucoup de personnes, c'était mon but de faire aimer Seb xD Mission accomplie *cri de victoire* Pour les New Directions, tu les verras plus dans la deuxième partie de l'histoire parce que je ne pense pas terminer à la fin de leur été ! J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire en tout cas ! Merci pour ta review ! Gros bisous !

**mmlabr:** Oui ça montre vraiment qu'il ne tient pas à faire comme les autres et partir comme un voleur, là il veut rassurer Kurt. Pour les sentiments de Blaine, ça va être compliqué pour lui parce que c'est la première fois qu'il ressent ça et il ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir et quoi faire. Mais y'a du monde autour de lui qui va l'aider :) T'inquiète pas, Blaine va se charger du cas Lucas. Pour le duo Klaine, réponse à la fin du chapitre ;) C'est sûr, à Lima ils n'ont aucune idée de tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre Kurt et Lucas, ils ne connaissent que les "bons côtés" de leur relation parce que Kurt a toujours tout gardé pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'il en parle avec Holly et pour son agression, avec Blaine. Je te laisse lire la suite, dis-moi ce que tu en penses ;) Merci pour ta review !

**Myanart:** Oui je crois que mon côté sadique était de sorti là xD Bon j'espère que cette attente n'a pas été si insoutenable que ça ^^ Je te laisse découvrir tout ça avec ce chapitre ;)

**klaine-stef: **Heey :P Et ouii ça montre une fois plus que c'est différent, il ne conçoit vraiment pas l'idée de partir comme ça, il veut rassurer Kurt mais à sa manière xD Oui il commence un peu à en parler avec Nick même si c'est pas encore ça, mais dans ce chapitre, l'apparition de Lucas, la réaction de Kurt et tout le reste va vraiment lui ouvrir les yeux. Ah oui c'est sûr, il ne dormait jamais avec ces coups d'un soir et il en parlait avec les autres juste pour s'en "venter" comme beaucoup de mecs. Mais là quand il en parle avec Nick c'est différent et c'est bien ce que Nick remarque c'est pour ça qu'il le dit tout haut ^^ Blaine peut compter sur son honnêteté, il ne mâche pas ses mots xD Hahaha c'est sûr, si on pouvait tous avoir un chien comme Toby qui nous emmenait vers l'homme de notre vie ça serait parfait xD Surtout si il nous amène vers quelqu'un comme Darren ou Blaine *_* Si si, comme je t'ai dit, c'est bien la première fois qu'il éprouve ce genre de sentiments et c'est bien pour ça qu'il a la trouille ! Oui tu as raison, pour Holly il lui faut vraiment quelqu'un qui la respecte et un vrai gentleman, bref Cooper quoi x) Ah ça c'est clair, Kurt a vraiment souffert et n'a vraiment pas eu des passages faciles dans sa vie, et j'espère que tout le monde comprend bien pourquoi il a si peur de s'engager maintenant, il n'arrive plus à accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un même si il l'a déjà fait inconsciemment avec Blaine ... Haha tu m'as tué en imaginant Blaine en cow-boy *_* Je dis ouiiii xD Oui ils vont construire une vraie amitié avec Seb, c'est même, on peut le dire, déjà fait. Kurt et même Sebastian ont vraiment besoin de ça ! Ah ça c'est sûr que Kurt est ultra jaloux, même si il ne l'avouera pas. L'idée que Blaine couche avec quelqu'un d'autre ne lui plait pas mais il ne l'avouera pas. Ça montre bien que la relation "libre" dans laquelle ils sont ne leur va pas du tout, il faut juste qu'ils le comprennent. Hahaha ne t'inquiète pas, Blaine va se charger de Lucas, enfin je t'en dit pas plus, je te laisse voir ça avec le chapitre qui suit x) Et pour les questions que tu te pose c'est juste au début de ce chapitre ^^ Merciii beaucoup ! **  
**

**ComeWhatMay06: **Haha y'a pas de problème, je comprenais pas pourquoi tu me disais ça au début xD Mais t'inquiète y'a pas de soucis, on est tous pareil, on lit tellement de trucs qu'on se perd, et moi la première :P Ah oui et une autre chose, j'adooooore les longues reviews donc vraiment ne te fait pas de soucis pour la taille, ne t'excuse surtout pas pour ça ! Je suis contente en tout cas de voir que toute l'histoire te plait, que les personnages aussi :P Je comprends pour le Kurt détruit, je suis pareil que toi, j'aime quand c'est Blaine qui le remet sur pieds *_* d'où l'idée de cette fiction d'ailleurs xD Pour Sebastian je voulais qu'il soit un peu plus soft et que son côté "connard" soit moins présent ^^ Je voulais aussi changer et mettre un peu plus les Warblers :) Hahahaha j'aurais dû inclure de nombreuses personnes apparemment xD Lucas n'aurait pas compris ce qu'il se passait héhéhé ! Mais t'inquiète pas, Blaine s'en charge, je te laisse voir ça dans le chapitre :P Pour le duo, réponse à la fin du chapitre ;) Oooh j'adore cette chanson donc bon choix !

**Cam1006:** Haha y'a pas de problème t'inquiète pas xD Et tu n'es même pas la dernière en plus ! Je te laisse voir avec le chapitre pour la confrontation Blaine/Kurt/Lucas, tu me diras ce que tu en penses ! Je ne serai pas contre ce genre de Seb dans la série non plus xD Je le préfère en plus cool comme ça, quoique dans la saison 4 il était mieux ! Espérons qu'il soit pareil dans la 5 *_* Le truc avec Rachel, c'est qu'elle n'est pas au courant de tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lucas. Elle voit juste "les bons côtés" de sa relation avec Kurt, du coup elle ne comprend pas trop pourquoi ils se sont séparés comme ça. Et tu vas voir que Lucas n'est pas le genre à dire la vérité et comme tu l'as compris, Kurt n'est pas du genre à se confier, donc Rachel, elle n'y voit rien d'autre qu'une simple dispute. Et elle aime y mettre son grain de sel quoi x) Non, il y a seulement Holly qui est au courant de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé avec Lucas. Blaine sait juste que ça c'est mal terminé, enfin il l'a compris quoi ^^ Merciiii c'est trop gentil !

**Lafolleduklaine:** Oui j'ai vu tes réactions et mon dieu ça valait le coup x) Nooon il ne serait pas parti comme ça Blaine, il sait comment Kurt aurait pu réagir, il veut le rassurer et tout ... Et oui le petit Blainey change ses habitudes de tombeur pour les beaux yeux de Kurt ;) Hihiii mais pareil, à n'importe quelle heure, Blaine il peut venir me parler de touuuuut ce qu'il veut, surtout de ces histoires avec Kurt, et encore plus les plus perverses héhéhéhé! Ah oui là j'avoue, Nick il aide beaucoup, il fait ouvrir les yeux à Blaine, je pense qu'il a vraiment besoin de ça, et comme Blaine sait que Nick le connait par coeur ça lui fait ce poser des questions au petit coco ... C'est pas grâve Marie j'ai pris l'habitude, entre toi et moi qui parlons aux personnages, ça ne nous choque plus xD Hahaha j'avoue, quand j'ai écrit ce message de Blaine, je pensais à moi qui avait ces images là en tête *_* Mon côté pervers était bien de sorti là, donc je l'ai mis dans la fic hihi ^^ Oh oui je suis persuadée que le fait qu'il n'y ai pas de lit gênerait ces deux là, ils seraient capable de le faire de partouuuut :P Bon j'avoue, le rendez-vous romantique de Klaine c'est pas pour tout de suite ... (malheureusement je sais xD) Mais y'en aura ne t'inquiète pas ^^ De toute façon avec toutes les gaffes et tout ce que je t'ai dit sur tous les deux pendant que j'étais chez toi, je crois que tu connais limite l'histoire en entier maintenant xD Je crois que tu vas te le faire après ce chapitre Lucas, tu vas tout simplement le haïr, tente de rester zen quand même hein ? Faudrait pas tuer quelqu'un à côté de toi ^^ Oui ce qu'à fait vivre Lucas à Kurt est vraiment horrible, et je comprends que ça pourrait être pris comme un viol :/ Kurt n'était pas prêt c'est sûr et certain, mais il a quand même été consentant, même si c'était à demi-consentant ... Enfin je sais pas trop comment on pourrait interpréter ça :( Après pourquoi il n'en n'a pas parlé ? C'est tout simple, parce que Kurt ne sait pas se confier, regarde comme il a mis du temps pour parler à Blaine ou à Holly (qui n'est toujours pas au courant de l'agression d'ailleurs). Il ne voulait pas inquiété son père, il ne se voyait pas en parler avec ceux du Glee Club, c'est pour ça ... :/ Oh je crois que tu as bien vu que Blaine allait faire regretter sa venue au monde à Lucas xD Et ça a été un vrai plaisir d'écrire ça crois-moi ^^ Et oui, c'est bien compliqué pour Kurt tout ça et faire de nouveau confiance à quelqu'un de cette façon c'est difficile pour lui. Mais en fait, il ne s'est pas vraiment rendu compte qu'il fait totalement confiance à Blaine, parce que pour parler de ce qu'il a parlé avec lui c'est que vraiment il se sent en confiance ! Ah ben oui, les New Direction ont vraiment rien remarqué de tout ça ... En même temps, si Kurt n'en parle pas, et se renferme dessus, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment deviner :/ Le seul qui vraiment savait que Kurt n'allait pas bien au moment où il est parti de Lima c'est Puck vu que c'est lui qui l'a aidé ... Et oui Kurt veut VRAIMENT que Blaine à New-York et réalise ses rêves, parce que Kurt tient VRAIMENT à Blaine mais qu'il n'est pas encore prêt à l'assumer xD Moi aussi j'aime l'amitié entre Kurt et Seb et apparemment tout le monde à l'air de l'aimer donc c'est parfait ^^Tu as vu juste, ça va être plus compliqué pour Kurt y'a pas de doute mais en même temps comme on en avait parlé, avec tout ce qu'il a traversé c'ets normal, si Blaine lui déclare ce qu'il ressent il ne pourra pas juste se jeter dans ses bras et tout oublier ... Ah oui là la jalousie de Kurt était claire et nette et comme tu le dis si bien, "pour être jaloux, il faut être amoureux" :D Hahaha oui c'est sûr que Seb va connaître ce que c'est qu'un Blaine jaloux, quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas avant ^^ Comme je t'ai dit, le duo on l'a écouté et plusieurs fois il me semble ;) Mais bon tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre alors je te laisse voir et tu me diras ce que tu penses du choix de chansons :P Je saiiiiis que tu as eu envie de me tuer je l'ai bien vu ! Mais bon maintenant tu as la suite et je pense que vu ce que tu as vu de la réaction de Blaine ça rattrape tout non ;P ?! Merciiiii pour ta review ma perverse !

* * *

_"Je sais plus quoi faire là ...  
_

_- Lucas… Tu connais Kurt, si tu veux lui parler, il faut que tu fasses le premier pas._

_- J'essaye de le faire depuis des semaines Rachel ! Il ne répond à aucun de mes messages, de mes appels et il n'est même pas chez lui !_

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'il t'en veuille autant ? _

_- Rien qui ne puisse pas être pardonné. On est deux dans notre relation, on est deux à avoir des torts et pourtant je suis le seul à vouloir faire en sorte que ça s'arrange. _

_- Il est chez la tante de Finn. _

_- Quoi ? _

_- Kurt. Il est en Caroline du nord chez la sœur de la mère de Finn._

_- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? _

_- Pour que tu ailles le récupérer non d'un chien !"_

**xxxxxxxx**

"L...Lucas ?

- Hey Kurt ...

- Attends c'est … Lucas ? resta choqué Blaine.

Holly choisit ce moment là pour sortir de la cuisine.

- Kurt tu ne saurais pas où est …

Elle fit tomber le chiffon qu'elle avait dans les mains lorsque son regard se posa sur Lucas. Ce dernier fixait Kurt, Kurt le regardait les yeux écarquillés et Blaine était à la limite de lui sauter dessus, la haine se lisait dans son regard.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? déclara-t-elle finalement.

Lucas tourna les yeux vers elle, puis vers Blaine, avant de regarder de nouveau Holly.

- Je suis venu parler à Kurt.

- Ouais ben lui il n'a aucune envie de te parler donc tu peux faire demi-tour. Je te donne une seconde avant que je te …

- Ce que Blaine veut dire, coupa Holly, c'est que tu n'es pas le bienvenue ici Lucas.

- Vraiment pas, insista Blaine.

- Je sais mais …

Il se tut quand il vit Kurt bouger. Ce dernier se leva du canapé et se dirigea sans un mot vers les escaliers qu'il monta. Ils entendirent une porte claquer lorsqu'il fut en haut. Tous les trois restèrent figés, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Ce fut Blaine qui prit une décision.

- Je vais le voir. Quand je descends, tu n'as vraiment pas intérêt à être encore là toi, dit-il en pointant un doigt vers Lucas.

Il monta en vitesse les escaliers et toqua plusieurs fois d'affiler à la porte de chambre de Kurt.

- C'est moi sexy, murmura-t-il.

Dès qu'il dit ces mots, il entendit Kurt déverrouiller la porte de la chambre, ce dernier le tira dedans en l'attrapant par le bras et se réfugia dans ses bras. Blaine le sentit trembler et le serra fort contre lui.

- Je vais le faire partir Kurt, promis il va vite dégager de là, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Non, dit fermement Kurt.

Ce n'est que quand il s'éloigna de lui que Blaine remarqua qu'il ne pleurait pas. Kurt tremblait en fait de rage. Car le regard qu'il avait à ce moment là était rempli de haine et donnait froid dans le dos du bouclé.

- Comment ça non ?

- Je crois que … Je crois qu'il est temps que je lui parle et que je mette les choses au clair.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? s'inquiéta Blaine.

- Oui … Je veux juste … Tu peux rester avec moi ?

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

- Mais tu me laisses faire ok ? Tu n'interviens pas. Je dois le faire par moi-même.

Blaine respira un bon coup, ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se reprendre. Même si il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de venger Kurt, si ce dernier ne voulait pas de ça, il devait prendre sur lui et tenir le coup.

- Ok sexy.

- Merci … soupira Kurt se collant une nouvelle fois contre le torse de Blaine qui entoura son bras autour de lui.

- Ça va aller ?

- Je vais faire en sorte.

- Tu as de quoi être fière de toi Kurt, tu le sais ça ?

Kurt se contenta de sourire et de poser un baiser sur la joue avant de s'éloigner de lui pour sortir de la chambre. Il descendit les escaliers et Blaine le suivit de près. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon, Lucas n'avait pas bougé de place, de même que Holly qui le fixait avec le regard le plus noir que Blaine et Kurt avaient vu sur le visage, en temps normal doux, de la jeune femme.

- Ça va aller Holly, tu peux nous laisser seuls, déclara Kurt.

- Vous laissez … Pardon ? bafouilla Holly.

- C'est bon, assura-t-il.

Holly tourna le regard vers Blaine qui acquiesça doucement de la tête. Elle faisait confiance à Blaine, si il assurait que ça irait, alors ça serait le cas. Elle s'approcha de Kurt, l'embrassa sur le front et fit un petit sourire au bouclé. Elle regarda ensuite Lucas du coin de l'œil, n'ayant qu'une envie, lui hurler ses quatre vérités et lui ordonner de partir de sa maison, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Si Kurt ressentait le besoin de lui parler, alors elle devait laisser faire. Ça la rassurait de savoir que Blaine allait rester auprès de lui, car elle savait très bien qu'il allait être un vrai soutien pour Kurt et c'était tout ce que Holly demandait. Que Kurt ne traverse pas ça tout seul.

- Comment tu vas ? demanda finalement Lucas quand Holly fut sorti.

Kurt s'assit sur le canapé ne levant pas son regard de ses mains, Blaine fit de même et s'assit à ses côtés, cependant lui, il lançait son regard le plus noir. Kurt lui avait demandé de ne rien dire, mais ce regard, il ne pouvait pas le retenir. Il avait envie d'étrangler ce garçon.

Kurt ne dit rien au départ, son ventre lui faisait terriblement mal et il avait une terrible envie de vomir.

- Kurt ... Il faut qu'on discute, soupira Lucas.

- Qu'on discute ? s'exclama-t-il d'un seul coup, faisant sursauter Blaine. Est-ce que je t'ai donné l'impression d'avoir envie d'écouter ce que tu as à me dire ?

- C'est qui ce mec ? demanda Lucas en montrant Blaine du doigt.

Blaine agrippa le canapé et ses ongles entrèrent dedans, il était en rage, il avait envie de le frapper.

_Pour Kurt, ne fait rien pour lui, _ne cessait-il de se répéter.

- C'est en aucun cas de tes affaires, répliqua sèchement Kurt.

Finalement, il se leva et se décida enfin à regarder Lucas droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne veux pas entendre ce que tu as à me dire. Je suis passé à autre chose, tu fais ce que tu veux maintenant.

- Tu es passé à autre chose ? Je vois ça. Tu te fais sauter par un autre mec, c'est ça pour toi être passé à autre chose ?

- Tu n'as aucun droit de me juger là-dessus ! s'écria Kurt, ne pouvant plus garder son calme. Pas après ce que tu as fait Lucas ...

- Écoute mon coeur ...

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, coupa Kurt d'un ton ferme.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se reprendre, ses jambes tremblaient, mais il ne voulait pas craquer devant Lucas. Surtout pas.

- Si ce mot sort de ta bouche une seule fois de plus, reprit-il, tu pars d'ici sur le champ est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

Kurt ne savait pas d'où sortait cette force. Il s'était toujours dit que si il se retrouverait face à Lucas il s'effondrerait. Mais là c'était tout le contraire, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était lui hurler dessus, lui faire mal autant qu'il avait eu mal.

- Je suis désolé Kurt ... Je te promets que je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

- Tu aurais dû y penser avant de me tromper.

Blaine n'était pas du tout au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé, pourquoi ils s'étaient séparés. Entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de Kurt, savoir que Lucas avait osé lui faire ça, le mettait hors de lui. La rage montait en lui, son cerveau bouillonnait, ses poings le démangeaient, c'était une vraie torture.

- Je sais ... Je suis désolé.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ce que ce mec a dit ? demanda Kurt avec une voix qui commençait à trembler. Ce n'était pas la première fois ?

- Kurt écoute ...

- Combien de fois ?

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de ...

- Combien de fois ? cria Kurt.

- Je ne sais pas ... avoua Lucas.

- Tu ne sais pas ? répéta Kurt d'une voix brisée. Tu m'as trompé tellement de fois que tu ne te souviens plus ?

Blaine n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu faire ça alors qu'il avait la chance d'être avec quelqu'un comme Kurt.

- Tu couchais avec eux dans ton lit aussi ?

- Kurt je ...

- Réponds à ma question.

- Oui.

- Oh c'est pas vrai ... gémit Kurt. On … On couchait ensemble dans ce lit Lucas. Et tu faisais ça là avec ces mecs pendant tout ce temps ?

- Je suis désolé ...

- Je … je crois que je vais vomir là, murmura Kurt en mettant une main sur sa bouche, sous le choc.

Blaine se leva immédiatement à ces mots et le guida vers le canapé pour qu'il s'assoit et se reprenne. Kurt sentit la main de Blaine se poser discrètement dans son dos et le caresser tendrement. Finalement Kurt comprit, c'était la présence de Blaine qui l'empêchait de se briser en mille morceaux devant Lucas.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?

- Je ne sais pas Kurt ... ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

- Ça n'a plus d'importance ? Tu es sérieux là ?

- J'avais besoin de plus ok ? On ne se voyait que le week-end Kurt, j'avais des envies moi ! Et encore certains week-end tu ne voulais même pas que je te touche ! Je suis un mec avec des besoins c'est tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ?

- J'y crois pas ... Oui il y avait des week-end où je ne voulais pas coucher avec toi et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que la semaine je venais de me faire insulter de pute et de tapette au lycée ! Je venais de me faire traiter de tous les noms par rapport à ce que je faisais avec toi Lucas ! Alors oui ça me touchait ! Et oui il y avait des moments où je ne me sentais pas de coucher avec toi ! Et il y a tellement de fois où je me suis senti obligé parce que j'avais peur que tu me laisses tomber ...

Blaine s'agrippa au tee-shirt de Kurt alors qu'il avait toujours sa main dans son dos. Plus il en entendait plus c'était dur pour lui de ne rien dire ou ne rien faire.

- Au lieu d'aller voir ailleurs tu aurais dû t'intéresser un minimum à moi ! continua Kurt.

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir tout ça Kurt ...

- Bien sûr, donc tu allais coucher à droite et à gauche, c'est vraiment logique.

- Écoute, je suis venu te dire que ces derniers jours sans toi étaient juste horribles pour moi. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne t'ai pas traité comme j'aurais vraiment dû le faire. Tu me manques Kurt ... Rigoler avec toi me manque, te prendre dans mes bras me manque, t'embrasser me manque ... Te toucher me manque, je t'aime et ...

- Arrête ça, supplia Kurt en secouant ses mains. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Une nouvelle chance. On part tous les deux à New-York. J'ai retenu la leçon, j'ai compris pourquoi tu es parti, je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs et je vais changer. J'ai besoin de toi pour changer, j'ai besoin que tu me fasses à nouveau confiance. On se verra tout le temps, il n'y aura pas de risque que ce qu'il s'est passé, se passe à nouveau Kurt.

- Tu es sérieux ? Tu penses vraiment tout ce que tu viens de me dire ?

- Bien sûr que oui Kurt. Je t'aime toujours. J'ai fait tout ce voyage pour te le prouver. Pour te prouver que tu as une importance capitale dans ma vie et que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

- Je vais te dire un truc Lucas. Avant toi, je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux, je ne savais pas ce que c'était que l'amour. Je l'ai appris avec toi, j'ai tout appris avec toi. Je t'ai tout donné de moi Lucas, tout ce que j'avais et tout ce qu'il me restait. Mais tu as brisé tout ça. Tu m'as brisé moi. A cause de toi, à cause de notre histoire, je ne sais même pas si je serai capable d'aimer à nouveau. Je vais rencontrer des personnes extraordinaires, j'en ai rencontré depuis que je suis ici, mais je ne peux plus donner cette partie de moi. Parce que cette partie de moi elle était avec toi, et regarde ce que tu en as fait ... Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Je ne veux plus que tu m'envoies de message, je ne veux plus que tu m'appelles, je ne veux plus que tu tentes de me voir, je ne veux plus avoir affaire à toi. Toi et moi c'est fini. Je te hais maintenant Lucas, je t'ai aimé c'est vrai, mais maintenant tu me dégoûtes, tu me donnes envie de vomir. Tu m'as dégoûté de moi-même, tu m'as enlevé cette confiance que j'avais en moi pour que je me sente maintenant juste un moins que rien. La pire chose qui pourrait m'arriver c'est que tu fasses une nouvelle fois partie de ma vie. Est-ce que j'ai été assez clair ?

- Tu fous notre histoire en l'air ? Tu fous tout ce qu'on a vécu par la fenêtre comme si ça ne voulait rien dire pour toi ?

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ... déclara Kurt en laissant cette fois-ci les larmes couler sur ses joues. Tu n'as pas le droit ...

- C'est pourtant ce que tu fais.

- C'est ce que tu as fait, intervint Blaine ne pouvant plus se retenir. Tu as foutu votre histoire en l'air à la seconde même où tu as posé tes mains sur quelqu'un qui n'était pas Kurt.

- Toi je t'ai rien demandé, grogna Lucas.

Kurt ne put stopper Blaine, il en n'avait plus la force.

- J'en n'ai rien à foutre. Maintenant tu vas dégager de cette maison sur le champ, et tu ne vas plus jamais, mais jamais essayer d'entrer en contact avec Kurt, est-ce que c'est bien compris ? menaça Blaine.

- Je n'ai pas à écouter ce que tu me dis, j'en ai rien à foutre.

Blaine s'approcha de lui d'une façon agressive. Il l'attrapa par le col de son tee-shirt et leva son poing.

- Ne me fais pas répéter encore une fois.

- Kurt ... s'indigna Lucas en le regardant.

- Va-t-en, répondit simplement ce dernier.

- Je t'aime Kurt, s'il te plait ...

Le poing de Blaine partit sans prévenir et atterrit dans la figure de Lucas, qui sous le choc tomba sur le sol. Blaine se pencha et le souleva par le tee-shirt pour le pousser vers la porte d'entrée.

- Si tu n'es pas parti dans les trois secondes qui suivent, je défigurerai tellement ta gueule, que plus aucun mec ne voudra de toi. Comme ça tu apprendras enfin à satisfaire tes envies tout seul connard.

Lucas déglutit, il lança un dernier regard vers Kurt puis tourna les talons pour sortir de la maison. Blaine le suivit et claqua la porte derrière lui. Quand il retourna au salon, il vit Toby qui était assis sur le sol face au canapé et qui avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de Kurt, comme si il tentait de le réconforter. Kurt lui, pleurait et caressait le dessus de la tête du chien. Blaine traversa alors la pièce pour s'asseoir à ses côtés et attira son corps tremblant contre lui pour le réconforter.

- Il me trompait depuis le début Blaine ... gémit Kurt. Depuis le début il couchait avec d'autres personnes que moi tout ça parce que je n'arrivais pas à le satisfaire et je ...

- Shhut, coupa Blaine en l'embrassant sur le front. C'est pas parce que tu n'arrivais pas à le satisfaire, c'est parce que c'est un connard. C'est pas toi le problème dans cette histoire, c'est lui. Et ça depuis le début.

- Ça fait mal ... gémit Kurt

- Je sais ... Je suis là Kurt.

- Je ne veux plus jamais avoir mal comme ça. Plus jamais ...

- Je sais, répéta Blaine.

- Ne me laisse pas tomber ... supplia-t-il en agrippant son tee-shirt.

Ce dernier sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Il prit le visage de Kurt entre ses mains et colla son front au sien.

- Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber Kurt, je te le promets, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Il lui déposa un léger baiser dessus, et le serra de nouveau contre lui. Il était en train de tomber amoureux de Kurt, il le savait. Il savait aussi que c'était une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée.

**xxxxxxx**

Holly, qui s'était assise sur les marches du perron, patienta. Elle commençait à entendre les cris de Kurt et son cœur se serrait à chaque fois un peu plus dans sa poitrine. Elle entendit des pas sur sa terrasse et se tourna. Elle vit Cooper qui arrivait vers elle en souriant.

- Il se passe quoi là-dedans ? dit-il en riant.

Holly ne put se retenir. Elle se leva et alla directement vers Cooper pour se serrer contre lui. Ce dernier ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait mais entoura tout de même ses bras autour d'elle en frottant son dos tendrement, de manière réconfortante.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Holly ? dit-il tout doucement.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait, je crois que j'ai fait une connerie ... murmura-t-elle en réponse.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Il s'éloigna un peu d'elle pour pouvoir la regarder.

- L'ex de Kurt est ici. Et je l'ai laissé avec lui et ... Après tout ce qu'il ma raconté je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, je sais pas si il doit vraiment lui parler, je ne sais pas si ...

- Heeey, déclara doucement Cooper, calme-toi et viens on va s'asseoir.

Il prit la main de Holly dans la sienne et l'attira vers les marches là où elle était assise avant son arrivée.

- Blaine est avec eux, ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'ils furent assis.

- Alors il n'est pas seul, ne t'inquiète pas, tu as bien fait. Il a besoin d'entendre des explications Holly. Tout le monde en a besoin à un moment donné.

- Depuis quand tu es expert en la matière ? finit par sourire Holly en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Cooper.

- J'aurais aimé en avoir de mes parents par rapport à leur comportement envers Blaine.

- Je suis désolé, répondit Holly en lui déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

- C'est rien, rassura-t-il. Il a quel tête ce gamin ?

- Pfff blond, yeux bleux, gueule d'ange ...

- Mais tête de con, ajouta Cooper.

Holly ne put se retenir de rire.

- Exactement.

- Holly ?

- Mmmh ?

- Je crois que mon frère est amoureux de Kurt.

- C'est que maintenant que tu le remarques ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Tu le savais ? Merde ... Je croyais avoir fait une découverte et que j'étais le seul à l'avoir remarqué, bougonna-t-il.

- Depuis la première fois où je les ai vu tous les deux, je me suis dit qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour être amis ...

- Aaah moi aussi ! s'exclama fièrement Cooper. Je l'ai remarqué aussi ! Cette tension sexuelle qu'il y a entre eux ... c'est juste insoutenable.

- Cooper ...

- Quoi ?

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis quand même.

- Oups, désolé, sourit-il.

"_Combien de fois ?_" Ils entendirent Kurt hurler et le corps de Holly fut traversé d'un frisson. Cooper passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui.

- Il a besoin de réponses, dit-il d'une voix rassurante en embrassant son front. C'est rien.

Holly hocha simplement la tête et se serra contre lui.

- Je paris tout ce que tu veux que quand il va ressortir, il aura la marque d'un coup de Blaine sur la tronche.

- T'es con, sourit Holly.

- Ça ne t'a même pas étonné que je sois là du coup ...

- C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici en fait ? demanda-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui pour le regarder.

- J'ai une idée qui m'est venue cette nuit.

- J'ai peur ...

- Je peux avoir des bonnes idées ! grommela Cooper.

- Je te crois, sourit Holly.

- Je me disais ... Que tu pourrais prendre quelques jours et ... On pourrait accompagner les garçons à New-York tous les deux ? Blaine voulait que je vienne et ... J'ai envie que tu viennes.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, sourit Cooper.

- C'est vrai que ça serait l'occasion de se connaître un peu mieux.

- Et de partager une chambre d'hôtel ...

Holly lui donna une tape derrière la tête alors que Cooper ne pouvait se retenir de rire.

- C'est une blague, gémit-il quand Holly continuait de le taper. Je rigolais Holly ! On pourra faire connaissance, se balader dans Central Park, faire les boutiques sur la 5ème avenue, aller voir la statue de la liberté ...

- Ok tu t'es rattrapé, rit Holly.

- Tu viens alors ?

- Promis, je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec le boulot.

- Génial ! s'exclama Cooper en tapant des mains d'excitation.

- Rappelle-moi ton âge ?

- 30 ans ! sourit Cooper d'un air enfantin.

- T'es grave !

Ils entendirent un grand fracas à l'intérieur de la maison et Holly sursauta. Elle était prête à se lever quand Cooper la retint par le bras.

- Blainey vient juste de lui foutre un pain c'est rien, dit-il calmement.

- Mais ... Ce n'est pas rien !

- T'avais pas dit qu'il en méritait un ?

- Si peut-être, mais là il va s'en prendre plusieurs.

- Oh non non t'inquiète. Blainey va la jouer bad boy qui fait flipper et dans 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ...

La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup et Holly vit Lucas en sortir, se tenant la joue.

- Il est complètement malade celui là ! cria-t-il vers Holly.

Cooper et Holly se levèrent tous les deux.

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis de mon petit frère gamin, s'exclama Cooper d'un ton menaçant.

- C'est ... Oh. Désolé monsieur, s'excusa Lucas en regardant le sol.

- Tu sais mon vieux, continua Cooper. Tu ne veux pas avoir affaire avec les Anderson. Et pour ça ... Il vaut mieux que tu t'en ailles maintenant et que tu ne reviennes pas.

- Je ... Mais ... Je vais dormir où ?

- Tu ne comptais quand même pas dormir ici Lucas ? s'étonna Holly.

- Ben ...

- Tu pensais que Kurt fermerait les yeux sur tes conneries et que tout redeviendrait comme avant, que tu pourrais dormir dans le même lit que lui et tout le reste, comme un vrai couple ?

- Oui.

- Je vais tuer ce gamin, grogna Holly.

Cooper posa sa main sur l'avant bras de Holly comme pour l'inciter à garder son calme. Elle respira un bon coup avant de continuer.

- Tu as brisé Kurt, Lucas. Tu lui as fait vivre quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû vivre à son âge. Et tu oses revenir jusqu'ici pour lui demander de tourner la page et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

- Je ne suis pas le seul fautif dans cette histoire, faut arrêter, grogna Lucas.

- Ah tu crois ? Tu crois vraiment ça ? Tu veux vraiment que je te montre si tu n'es pas le seul fautif espèce de petit ...

Cooper lui retint le bras et lança un regard noir à Lucas.

- Va-t-en. Franchement ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde, dit-il. On est dans une ville au bord de la plage, tu vas trouver un hôtel comme un grand et tu vas passer la nuit là-bas et demain matin à la première heure tu te casses.

Lucas haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel avant de faire demi-tour pour partir.

- Qui est-ce qui t'a dit où était Kurt ? demanda Holly avant qu'il disparaisse.

- Rachel.

- Évidemment, soupira-t-elle.

Holly ne l'avait vu qu'au mariage de sa sœur mais elle avait eu vraiment du mal avec le caractère de la jeune fille.

Quand il fut parti, Cooper entoura son bras autour des épaules de Holly et pressa le corps de la jeune femme contre lui. Elle se détendit dans ses bras et poussa un soupir de soulagement de voir enfin le pire cauchemar de Kurt loin de lui.

- Merci, chuchota-t-elle.

- C'est rien, je suis là, murmura Cooper en réponse.

Holly comprit alors pourquoi Blaine s'était senti rassuré de vivre avec son grand frère. Car derrière le grand enfant, se cachait un homme rassurant et aimant que Holly appréciait chaque jour un peu plus.

Kurt préféra s'isoler pour le reste de l'après-midi. Il le fit comprendre clairement à Blaine avant de monter s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Blaine lui, refusa de partir et resta avec Cooper et Holly dans le salon. Il détestait le laisser seul, surtout à ce moment même, sachant très bien qu'il ne faisait que ruminer et se remettre en question mais si c'était vraiment ce que Kurt voulait, il n'avait pas le choix.

En milieu d'après-midi, après que Cooper et Holly se soient isolés dans la cuisine depuis un moment pour discuter, Blaine ne put se retenir plus longtemps, il voulait savoir ce qu'ils se disaient, surtout si c'était en rapport avec Kurt. Il se dirigea alors vers la cuisine, mais la conversation qu'il surprit ne l'aida en rien pour sa rage envers Lucas.

- Non mais comment tu veux qu'il y arrive ...

- Avec le temps Holly.

- Ce mec l'a brisé, en plus de l'avoir trompé il s'est servis de lui.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait vraiment pas aimer ce qu'il allait découvrir.

- Excuse-moi mais quand on te force pour ta première fois à son âge, quand tu couches avec quelqu'un alors que tu n'es pas prêt, tu as du mal niveau confiance, c'est normal, continua Holly.

- Regarde avec Blaine, il le laisse s'approcher de lui comme il veut et ...

Blaine n'entendit pas la suite. Son cerveau se brouilla, des images lui vinrent en tête, les mots de Holly se répétèrent en boucle. Il se colla contre le mur, laissa sa tête reposer dessus et ferma les poings. Son degrés de colère n'était même pas explicable. Kurt avait couché avec Lucas pour la première fois alors qu'il n'était pas prêt ? Et ça n'avait pas choqué Lucas ? Ce mec lui avait juste volé un moment qui aurait dû être magique aux yeux de Kurt car pour Blaine c'était tout ce qu'il méritait pour ce moment, de la magie et de l'amour. Au lieu de ça, ça avait été un véritable cauchemar. Tout comme son histoire avec lui. Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé pour tenter de se reprendre et de retrouver son calme. Mais c'était juste impossible pour le bouclé. Il ferma les yeux et s'enfonça dans le canapé, ses doigts tapotaient l'accoudoir sans arrêt. Le bruit de la sonnerie de portable de Kurt retentit alors qu'il était sur la table basse en face de lui. Kurt l'avait laissé là. Blaine fixa le téléphone et se mordit la lèvre. Et si jamais c'était Lucas ? Si jamais il insistait encore envers Kurt ? Ces simples suppositions l'obligèrent à regarder.

**_De Lucas: _**

On n'en a pas fini tous les deux Kurt. C'est moi qui te le dis.

Lucas allait payer pour tout ça, et Blaine allait se charger de ça.

_**A Lucas:**_

Rejoins-moi devant chez Holly sur la plage, tu as raison il faut qu'on parle.

Blaine s'était promis de veiller sur Kurt et lui avait promis que tant qu'il serait là, plus personne ne lui ferait du mal et il allait tenir sa promesse. Il se leva pour sortir de la maison mais fut coupé par Cooper qui sortait de la cuisine et qui se mit devant lui.

- Où est-ce que tu vas petit frère ?

- Dehors.

- Et pourquoi tu vas dehors ?

- Parce que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air Coop. C'est bon je peux passer ?

- Blaine. Il est parti tu sais. Tu dois te calmer.

- Me calmer ? Comment tu veux que je me calme ? T'as vu dans l'état qu'il a mis Kurt ? Il ne veut même pas me parler et il est enfermé dans sa chambre depuis des heures ! s'écria Blaine.

- Blaine, déclara doucement Holly en mettant sa main sur son épaule. Kurt n'a pas besoin de te voir dans cet état, il a besoin de toi mais il faut que tu reprennes ton calme.

- Justement je vais reprendre mon calme dehors, rétorqua Blaine en repoussant la main de Holly et en bousculant son frère pour passer.

Quand il se retrouva dehors, il se dépêcha d'aller sur la plage et vit la silhouette de Lucas au loin approcher. Il se rua vers lui et dès qu'il fut à sa hauteur il le poussa violemment.

- Tu te prends pour qui de menacer Kurt comme ça ? s'écria-t-il en le repoussant encore une fois. Tu n'as pas compris tout à l'heure ? Faut que je te le fasse comprendre autrement ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? s'énerva à son tour Lucas. Il est où Kurt ?

- Loin de toi. Et il va le rester. Je t'ai dit de ne plus l'approcher, y'a quoi que tu n'as pas compris ?

- J'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi.

- Tu veux que je t'en mette un autre c'est ça ? menaça Blaine avec son poing.

- Mais t'es qui en fait ? Tu te prends pour qui pour parler au nom de Kurt et répondre à ses messages ?

- Je suis la personne qui a été là pour lui quand toi tu l'as brisé.

- Pathétique, rit Lucas.

Blaine hors de lui, lui attrapa le col et le balança sur le sol.

- Tu vas faire quoi hein ? rit de nouveau Lucas pour le provoquer.

- Ça ne te fait rien d'avoir fait autant de mal à Kurt ? Il faut en plus que tu reviennes ?

- Kurt est à moi et il le restera. Tu n'auras jamais aucune chance avec lui parce qu'il ne pensera qu'à moi tout le temps.

- Parce que tu lui as brisé le cœur gros con ! Kurt n'est pas à toi.

- C'est pas ce qu'il criait quand je le baisais, sourit Lucas.

S'en fut trop pour Blaine qui se rua sur lui pour lui donner un coup en pleine mâchoire.

- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça, grogna-t-il sous le cri de douleur de Lucas. Ne t'avise même pas de sortir un mot de plus comme ça sur lui.

Lucas tenta d'attraper le tee-shirt de Blaine pour le tirer, et à son tour lui donner un coup, mais Blaine prit sur lui pour résister et s'éloigner de lui. Lucas se releva et essuya le sang de sa mâchoire avec sa manche.

- Il est amoureux de moi, continua-t-il en souriant. Il ne le sera jamais de toi.

- Il n'est plus amoureux de toi. Et il n'est pas ton objet. Si tu n'avais ne serait-ce qu'un semblant d'intelligence tu ne serais jamais venu jusqu'ici. Donc j'en déduis que tu es tout simplement un vrai con.

- Je vais le récupérer, que tu le veuilles ou non.

- T'en a rien à foutre de Kurt ! Tu t'es servi de lui depuis le début, t'en avais rien à faire de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Tu pensais qu'à ta queue là-dedans.

- Et à la sienne.

- Putain je vais le tuer, murmura Blaine pour lui même.

Et il se rua une nouvelle fois sur Lucas, ce dernier le devança et recula au dernier moment, manquant le poing de Blaine.

- Quand il a dit qu'il ne tomberait plus jamais amoureux, je pense que c'était clair, continua Lucas. Il n'est tombé amoureux qu'une fois et c'est de moi. C'est bien pour ça qu'il va finir par craquer et oublier toute cette histoire. Tu ne l'auras jamais, ça sera toujours moi et personne d'autre que moi parce que j'ai fait en sorte que ce soit le cas.

Blaine leva le regard vers Lucas, sentant son cœur se serrer parce qu'il savait qu'au fond il avait raison, Kurt ne s'ouvrirait jamais à lui. Il en serait incapable. La douleur et la rage combinées le rendit fou. C'était à cause de lui que Kurt avait mal à ce point, c'était à cause de lui que le bouclé n'aurait jamais une histoire avec lui. Il se jeta une nouvelle fois sur Lucas. Ils tombèrent tous les deux à la renverse sur le sable, Blaine était au-dessus de lui et lui lança une nouvelle fois son poing en pleine figure, mais cette fois-ci, il ne s'arrêta pas à un et continua sans relâche.

- Comment t'as pu lui faire ça ? hurla-t-il en le frappant une nouvelle fois.

Lucas gémissait de douleur et tentait d'éloigner le bouclé en vain, Blaine était hors de lui et n'avait jamais senti autant le besoin de se défouler sur une personne.

- Comment t'as pu le forcer à coucher avec toi alors qu'il n'était pas prêt hein ? cria Blaine en lui attrapant le col de son tee-shirt pour le soulever et lui taper la tête contre le sable.

Il n'était plus conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était faire mal à Lucas autant qu'il avait fait mal à Kurt. Il lui donna des coups, il ne savait même pas combien jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelqu'un crier son nom derrière lui.

- BLAINE ARRÊTE ! cria Jason en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Il lui attrapa le bras et le tira de toutes ses forces pour l'éloigner de Lucas qui se tordait de douleur.

- Lâche-moi ! cria Blaine en se débattant.

- Blaine ! Blaine calme-toi, déclara Jason d'une voix calme. Tu n'es pas ce genre de mec. Calme-toi s'il te plait.

- Il a fait du mal à Kurt, grogna Blaine avec toujours autant de rage dans la voix.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, dit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Kurt ne voudrait surement pas que tu réagisses comme ça.

- Mais ...

- Pense à lui, dit Jason à contre-cœur, sentant sa voix se briser un peu. Pense à lui et calme-toi.

Blaine ferma les yeux et respira doucement, les mains de Jason étaient toujours contre ses joues. Blaine tenta de penser à Kurt, à combien il avait peur de la violence et combien il détesterait de le voir comme ça, il aurait même surement peur de lui si il le voyait comme ça. Ce fut ce qui le calma.

- Dis-lui de se casser, murmura Blaine, toujours les yeux fermés.

- Ok. Tu me promets que tu ne vas pas te jeter de nouveau sur lui si je te lâche ?

- Mmh.

- Blaine.

- Je ne le ferai pas, assura ce dernier en ouvrant les yeux.

Jason hocha la tête et lâcha Blaine avant de se tourner vers Lucas.

- Mec, vaut mieux que tu te casses de là tout de suite, déclara-t-il.

- Ton pote est complètement taré ! hurla Lucas en se tenant le visage.

- Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas fait tout ça sans raison, rétorqua Jason.

- N'essaye plus jamais d'entrer en contact avec Kurt, déclara Blaine en le menaçant du doigt, parce que là je ferai attention à ce qu'il y ait personne pour me stopper.

Lucas tenta de se relever avec beaucoup de difficultés, Jason quand à lui décida de trainer Blaine un peu plus loin afin que le bouclé n'ait pas d'autres tentations.

Ils s'assirent sur les marches du perron de Holly et restèrent silencieux un moment.

- Merci, finit par marmonner Blaine.

- Pas de problème. Tu m'as foutu la trouille Blaine, j'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais t'arrêter de le frapper.

- J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais arrêter non plus.

Jason hocha la tête et regarda l'océan, hésitant à dire ce qu'il voulait mais finalement craqua.

- Écoute Blaine, je vais être honnête avec toi, je pense vraiment que tu perds ton temps avec Kurt.

- T'en sais rien, marmonna ce dernier.

- Il n'est pas prêt à te laisser une place et il ne le sera pas d'aussitôt. On ne change pas une personne comme ça Blaine.

- Tu dis ça parce que ...

- Parce que je tiens à toi oui, coupa Jason. Je te le dis une nouvelle fois, je veux qu'on aille plus loin tous les deux, je veux qu'on construise quelque chose ensemble. Regarde dans quel état te met ta relation avec lui ... Tu es à bout Blaine, tout ça parce qu'il ne veut pas de toi de cette façon là. Mais moi je suis là et je ne suis pas prêt de laisser tomber. Je pourrais me battre pour toi Blaine, alors que Kurt lui, il va simplement s'éloigner de toi.

Il s'approcha de Blaine, ce dernier n'avait même plus la force de le repousser.

- Et à ce moment là, moi je serai encore là à t'attendre, murmura sensuellement Jason à son oreille.

Il posa un baiser sur la joue de Blaine avant de se lever et de partir. Blaine le regarda s'éloigner avec un poids sur le cœur. Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Est-ce que Kurt n'allait jamais être prêt pour s'ouvrir à lui ? Il resta un moment assis sans bouger, contemplant simplement l'océan. Toby avait fini par le rejoindre et comme à chaque fois qu'il sentait que son maître n'allait pas bien, il se coucha à moitié sur lui, posa ses pattes avant et sa tête sur les cuisses du bouclé. Blaine le caressa tendrement et Toby le léchait affectueusement à chaque fois qu'il avait accès à sa main.

Après le départ de ses parents pour la Californie, où les aux revoir avaient été une simple accolade de son père et un signe de la main de sa mère, Blaine était venu se réfugier sur la plage, pour être seul. Il avait pleuré, de longues larmes avaient coulées ce jour là alors que ce n'était vraiment pas à son habitude. Et comme sorti de nul part, un chien était venu vers lui et lui avait léché les larmes de son visage, le faisant rire, et avait posé une patte sur sa cuisse. Blaine et Toby avaient été abandonnés le même jour par les personnes qui étaient censées les aimer et ne jamais les laisser tomber. A partir de cette rencontre, un lien spécial avait été créé entre le chien et son maître, Blaine n'était plus capable de se séparer de Toby.

- Blaine qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? soupira Holly derrière lui au bout d'un moment.

Elle venait de sortir à son tour sur le perron et tout ce qu'elle avait vu était sa joue rouge, ses marques de griffures, son tee-shirt déchiré et taché de sang.

- Je lui ai cassé la gueule, marmonna Blaine.

- Ça ne servait à rien, rétorqua-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Blaine continua de regarder le vide sans rien répondre.

- Mon dieu Blaine, tu ne veux pas relâcher la pression que tu as ? murmura Holly en posant sa main sur son avant-bras. Je peux voir à quel point tu es mal là ...

- Je ... J'ai juste mal de partout, je suis épuisé, et je ...

- Tu ?

- J'ai mal pour lui Holly. Tellement mal pour lui ... j'ai jamais eu mal comme ça pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- Oh Blaine ... soupira Holly en entourant son bras autour du jeune garçon pour l'enlacer.

Blaine ne dit rien, et se contenta de garder toutes ses émotions en lui, comme il le faisait depuis tant d'années. Se contentant de se détendre dans les bras de la jeune femme.

**xxxxxxxx**

Cela faisait maintenant de nombreuses heures que Kurt était seul dans sa chambre. Il n'avait rien mangé, rien bu et n'était pas sorti une seule fois. Blaine, inquiet pour lui, se décida à aller le voir alors que la conversation entre Holly et Cooper avait dévié sur quelque chose qui ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Il monta les escaliers et se plaça derrière la porte de la chambre, d'ici il n'entendait pas de pleurs ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Il frappa légèrement contre la porte et n'entendit toujours pas de réponse. Il se décida à entrer sans attendre de permission. Kurt était allongé sur son lit et serrait son oreiller contre sa poitrine. Son visage était rouge, montrant très bien qu'il avait dû pleurer pendant un moment. Ses yeux brillaient mais aucune larme ne coulait. Il regardait le plafond d'un air absent et ne calcula même pas l'entrée de Blaine. Cette vue là brisa le cœur de ce dernier qui ne voulait qu'une seule chose, voir de nouveau son sourire éblouissant, qu'il avait mis bien du temps à montrer.

- Hey sexy, murmura-t-il en fermant la porte.

- Je ne suis vraiment pas de bonne compagnie Blaine, déclara sèchement Kurt.

- M'en fiche, j'en pouvais plus de te laisser seul ici.

Kurt sentit de nouvelle fois les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il refusa de craquer. Il ne releva pas la tête, et continua d'éviter tout contact avec Blaine. Ce dernier s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit et tenta de poser sa main sur le ventre de Kurt, mais il le repoussa immédiatement. Blaine sentit son ventre se nouer. Non, Kurt ne pouvait pas se fermer à lui, pas après tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, ils ne pouvaient pas revenir au point de départ. Il leva alors la main vers son visage, pour la poser sur sa joue mais reçut un nouveau rejet.

- Kurt ne fais pas ça.

Ce dernier choisit d'ignorer et faire comme si il n'avait rien entendu, son regard restant fixé au plafond.

- S'il te plait ... murmura Blaine, la voix tremblante, quelque chose que le châtain n'avait jamais entendu.

Kurt finit alors par tourner le regard vers lui pour la première fois.

- Ne te renferme pas comme ça ... S'il te plait Kurt, parle-moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Kurt en levant la main pour caresser la joue rougie de Blaine.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux au contact, rassuré de voir qu'il ne s'était pas complètement fermé à lui.

- Blaine ...

- Je pouvais pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça. Pas après ce qu'il t'a fait ... Et il continuait à t'envoyer des messages en te menaçant et j'ai juste ... Je ne pouvais pas rien faire.

- Tu aurais dû.

- Je sais ... Mais je voulais lui faire mal autant qu'il t'a fait mal.

- Tu n'y arriveras pas, soupira Kurt en tournant le regard.

- Peut-être. Alors je vais l'oublier et me concentrer sur toi.

Kurt évita une nouvelle fois son regard et le laissa fixé sur ses mains.

- Je vais faire en sorte que toi aussi tu l'oublies et que tu arrives à vivre ta vie sans qu'il ne soit là pour guider chaque pas que tu fais. Parce que c'est ce qu'il fait Kurt. Tu ne vis que par lui ...

- Je suis désolé ... murmura Kurt, sentant de nouvelles larmes couler.

- C'est pas de ta faute, c'est de la sienne, assura Blaine en posant sa main sur sa joue pour l'obliger à le regarder. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il paye, maintenant toi, tu vas relever la tête et le chasser définitivement de ta vie.

- J'ai juste ... Je me sens tellement con, t'imagine même pas à quel point.

- Ce n'est en rien par rapport à toi je te l'ai dit.

- Mais si justement, ça a tout en rapport avec moi. J'étais juste ... Pas assez bien pour lui je ne lui suffisais pas ou ...

- Ok, alors tu vas m'écouter, coupa fermement Blaine.

Il attrapa les mains de Kurt pour le tirer et le pousser à s'assoir.

- Ce mec est un connard. Il ne se rendait pas compte de la chance qu'il avait. Je crois qu'il ne se rend même pas compte du mal qu'il t'a fait ... Mais maintenant il t'a perdu. Et je ne veux plus te voir te morfondre à cause de lui. Tu es ici pour relever la tête, tu es ici pour aller mieux et oublier ta vie de l'Ohio. Lucas fait partie de la vie de l'Ohio donc tu l'oublies. Je sais que tu as mal, je sais que tu es blessé mais te morfondre de la façon dont tu le fais là tout de suite ne servira strictement à rien. On est tous là pour toi maintenant, on veut que tu ailles mieux. Et pour ça, tu ne dois pas nous repousser et le laisser bouffer des parties de toi chaque jour. Tu es quelqu'un de fort et d'incroyable Kurt. Un connard pareil ne devrait en aucun cas remettre tout ça en doute. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Je ...

- Kurt. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Kurt hocha la tête et baissa les yeux. Il savait très bien que Blaine avait raison, seulement entendre tout ce qu'il venait de dire, entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche remuait quelque chose en lui.

- Je tiens à toi Kurt, et te voir te détruire et détruire toute ta vie à cause d'un mec pareil ça me tue.

Kurt prit la main de Blaine dans la sienne, un geste pour le remercier d'être là à chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin. Parce que sans Blaine dans sa vie depuis quelques semaines, il n'aurait jamais relevé la tête comme il l'avait fait depuis peu.

- On a notre concert qui va arriver et j'ai besoin de toi, continua Blaine dans un murmure, j'ai besoin de ton soutien et je veux qu'on fasse ce duo. Je ne veux pas te revoir sombrer une nouvelle fois.

- Je sais, je ne vais pas sombrer Blaine ... C'est juste ... Dur.

- Je sais, murmura Blaine en collant son front au sien. Si je pouvais j'effacerai toute cette douleur de toi ...

Kurt ferma les yeux et tenta de se détendre.

- Mais tu sais que pour aller mieux, il faut que tu en parles. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit tout ce qu'il t'avait fait Kurt ?

- Parce que j'avais honte, parce que ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu avoues facilement ...

- Tu savais que je n'allais pas te juger.

- Tu parles, je suis tellement pathétique, gémit Kurt en s'éloignant de Blaine pour prendre son propre visage entre ses mains. Je me suis fait tabasser, je me suis fait avoir par mon ex qui me trompait et qui se servait de moi juste pour le cul, alors que je lui ai laissé faire de moi ce qu'il voulait tout ça parce que j'avais peur qu'il se barre et ne veuille plus de moi.

- Il ne fera plus jamais ça, il ne te fera plus jamais de mal, je vais me charger de ça.

- Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne peux pas garder Blaine ... Tu ne seras pas tout le temps là. Je vais à New-York à la fin de l'été et lui aussi, tu ne seras pas là avec moi.

- C'est une promesse. Quoiqu'il arrive, où que je sois, si un jour tu as un problème avec lui je serai là, murmura Blaine en enlaçant Kurt de son bras.

Il commença à lui caresser tendrement le dos, l'embrassant sur le haut de la tête.

- On va descendre voir Holly et Cooper, dit-il finalement. Tu es assez resté isolé pour aujourd'hui Kurt. Ce n'est pas ça qui va t'aider.

- D'accord, répondit Kurt dans un murmure.

- Ah oui et j'ai trouvé notre chanson de duo, chuchota Blaine à son oreille, décrochant le premier sourire du châtain.

Après un moment, ils finirent par descendre rejoindre Holly et Cooper, Blaine avait entre temps envoyé un message à Sarah pour qu'elle dise à Sebastian, Nick et Jeff de venir. Donc quand ils entrèrent dans le salon, tout le monde était là. Sarah se leva directement quand elle vit Kurt et le serra dans ses bras pendant un moment. Sebastian fit de même et le souleva dans les airs pour le faire tourner, décrochant les rires de Kurt, ce qui réchauffa le coeur de Blaine. Même si il devait l'avouer, il était assez vexé que ce ne soit pas lui qui l'ait fait rire de la sorte. Nick et Jeff l'enlacèrent aussi, de même que Holly. Cooper lui, enlaça son frère pendant ce temps.

Ils se mirent autour de la table pour manger. Enfin, pour Kurt, manger était un bien grand mot. Il avait plus grignoté ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette que mangé. Holly et Cooper devenaient de plus en plus complices, échangeant des regards et des sourires entre eux, ce qui faisaient sourire les plus jeunes qui les charriaient.

- Et si on faisait un jeu ? demanda Jeff alors qu'ils avaient fini de manger.

- Un jeu ? répétèrent les autres à l'unisson.

- Ah ouais bonne idée ! s'exclama Cooper, faisant rire Holly.

Ainsi, ils enchainèrent plusieurs jeux de société, le but étant de faire changer les idées à Kurt et ça marcha le temps de la soirée. Vers minuit, Jeff, Nick, Sarah et Sebastian se décidèrent à rentrer. Il ne resta que Cooper et Holly qui étaient installés sur le canapé à parler tous les deux. En voyant qu'ils les dérangeaient plus qu'autre chose, Kurt et Blaine décidèrent de retourner dans la chambre de Kurt. Kurt s'affala alors sur le lit en enfonçant sa tête dans les oreillers. Blaine lui, s'installa à ses côtés, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Ils discutèrent surtout de Cooper et Holly, Kurt étant rassuré de voir que le sujet "Lucas" n'était pas abordé. Au bout d'un moment, Kurt avait fini par posé sa tête sur Blaine qui caressait son bras tendrement.

- Merci d'être resté avec moi aujourd'hui, murmura Kurt. Rien ne t'y obligeais.

- Je n'aurais jamais pu te laisser seul. Et je n'aurais pas pu laisser ce connard s'en sortir sans une égratignure.

- Blaine ...

- Mais je pense qu'il a compris la leçon. Ou alors il est dans la merde.

- Je verrai.

- Non Kurt. On verra, rectifia Blaine. Promets-moi de ne rien me cacher par rapport à lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je veux être là pour toi.

- D'accord, soupira Kurt.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Au bout d'un certain temps, Kurt bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire tellement il le trouvait adorable.

- Endors-toi, t'es crevé sexy, déclara-t-il en l'embrassant sur le dessus de la tête.

- Tu veux bien chanter quelque chose ?

- Moi ?

- Non non je parle au mec qui est caché sous mon lit, rit Kurt.

Blaine sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Ça lui faisait tellement du bien d'entendre ce son sortir de la bouche de Kurt.

- Je suis sûr qu'il a une voix toute pourrie ce mec là.

- Prouve-moi que tu en as une meilleure que lui alors, sourit Kurt.

Blaine réfléchit à un moment à quelle chanson choisir. Une lui vint en tête immédiatement, il se décida à commencer avec le refrain, car pour lui, Kurt voulait surement juste un petit bout.

_**And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah **_

- Continuuue, ronronna Kurt en se collant un peu plus contre Blaine et en caressant sa peau sous son tee-shirt, du bout des doigts.

Blaine se laissa glisser en position allongée et se tourna afin de pouvoir être face à Kurt et de pouvoir le regarder lorsqu'il chanterait la suite.

_**Here I am staring at your perfection  
In my arms, so beautiful **_

Il fixa Kurt en chantant cela, ce dernier baissa les yeux, gêné. Mais ça, dans l'obscurité de la nuit, Blaine ne pouvait pas le voir.

_**The sky is getting bright the stars are burning out  
Somebody slow it down  
This is way too hard, cause I know  
When the sun comes up, I will leave  
This is my last glance that will soon be memory  
**_

Kurt ferma les yeux, bercé par la voix de Blaine.

_**And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah**_

_**I never wanted to stop because I don't wanna start all over, start all over**_  
_**I was afraid of the dark but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want**_

Blaine finit par murmurer les dernières paroles.

_**And when the daylight comes I'll have to go**_  
_**But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close**_  
_**Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own**_  
_**But tonight I need to hold you so close**_

Quand Blaine s'arrêta de chanter, il tenta de trouver les yeux de Kurt dans le noir et remarqua qu'ils étaient fermés. Il sentit Kurt se rapprocher un peu plus de lui et réfugier sa tête dans son cou. Il ne put que sourire et entourer ses bras autour du corps endormi de Kurt. C'était encore parti pour une nuit où il allait serrer le garçon dans ses bras.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Plusieurs jours passèrent, Blaine et Kurt passaient un peu moins de temps tous les deux étant donné que les répétitions pour le concert avait débuté. Sarah et Kurt s'occupaient de créer quelques affiches pour les accrocher dans des endroits fréquentés. Blaine avait profité, lors de leurs concerts au bar, pour prévenir le public du concert privé, qui était à chaque fois acclamé par de longs appalaudissements.

Blaine était extrêmement anxieux ces derniers temps et un rien pouvait le mettait à cran. Kurt tentait de le rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait, en lui disant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que ça se passe mal étant donné le succès qu'ils avaient les soirs où ils se produisaient au bar. Quand Kurt avait rencontré Blaine, il était persuadé qu'il était le genre de garçon qui avait une confiance énorme en lui-même. Mais il avait appris à le connaitre et s'était rendu compte que c'était qu'une carapace qu'il s'était forgé, et qu'en réalité il avait un réel manque de confiance en lui et en son talent.

Lorsque le jour du concert arriva, Blaine et les garçons étaient insupportables et ne tenaient pas en place. Cooper et Holly venaient tout juste d'arriver et allèrent souhaiter bonne chance au groupe. Sarah tentait de calmer Nick qui ne faisait que courir dans tous les sens pour vérifier si tous les instruments avaient été correctement branchés. Jeff lui, cherchait une occupation et ne cessait de demander à tout le monde quelle heure il était. Kurt était arrivé un long moment avant et avait déjà vu Blaine qui était énormément stressé et qui s'était isolé pour échauffer sa voix. Kurt repéra aussi Sebastian, assis seul dans un coin, il avait un casque et semblait absorbé par sa musique. Il s'approcha de lui en souriant et posa sa main sur le dessus de sa tête, lui frottant les cheveux pour lui signaler sa présence. Sebastian ouvrit les yeux et quand il vit Kurt il lui fit un grand sourire.

- Hey beau gosse, s'exclama-t-il en enlevant son casque.

- Hey, sourit Kurt. Comment tu te sens ?

- Je ne fais pas le fier quoi, soupira-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Toi ? C'est une première.

- Et ouais ...

Kurt sourit devant l'attitude de son ami, il était adorable. Il regardait derrière Kurt sans véritable intérêt et semblait vraiment stressé.

- Seb, déclara Kurt d'une voix rassurante, ça va bien se passer.

- Putain ... Je ne stresse pas d'habitude !

- C'est une plus grande scène c'est pour ça.

- Peut-être.

- Aller viens là, déclara Kurt en tendant ses bras.

Sebastian lui fit un grand sourire et se leva pour enlacer Kurt.

- Tu sens bon Kurt.

- Seb, rit ce dernier.

- C'est pour Blaine ?

- Non.

- Menteur.

- La ferme.

- Comment t'es trop dingue de lui c'est un truc de fou, rit à son tour Sebastian.

- Lâche-moi, s'énerva Kurt en essayant de s'échapper des bras de Sebastian qui le serra encore plus fort.

- Nope.

- Tu m'énerves !

- Je t'énerve parce que j'ai raison.

- C'est ça, grogna Kurt.

Ils restèrent encore un petit moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis Sebastian s'éloigna de lui, avec une nouvelle fois son fameux sourire aux coins des lèvres.

- Tu sais que tu chantes toi aussi ce soir ? demanda-t-il.

- J'essaye de l'oublier étant donné que j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à pouvoir vous rassurer.

- C'est vrai, rigola Sebastian. Bon le prochain que tu rassures c'est qui ?

Kurt gesticula mal à l'aise et Sebastian éclata de rire.

- Pourquoi je demande ? Aller va rejoindre ton homme !

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle encore, marmonna Kurt en s'éloignant sous les rires de son ami.

Kurt voulait simplement voir comment Blaine se sentait. Comme il venait de le faire avec Sebastian. Alors pourquoi ce dernier en faisait tout un plat ? Quand il aperçut Blaine, il le vit assis par terre dans un coin, la tête dans ses mains. Kurt s'approcha de lui et son ventre se noua quand il remarqua à quel point il semblait stressé.

- Blaine ?

Ce dernier releva la tête et fut soulagé de le voir, il lui prit la main et l'invita à s'asseoir avec lui. Kurt se laissa donc tomber sur ses genoux. Il entoura son bras autour de ses épaules et colla sa tête son celle de Blaine.

- Tout va bien se passer, murmura-t-il. Ils sont tous venus pour vous voir il n'y a aucune raison que tu te fasses du soucis.

- Je sais ... soupira Blaine. Mais j'ai le coeur qui bat à 300 à l'heure. Je suis mort de trouille et tellement excité à l'idée de faire ça..

- Je suis content de t'entendre dire ça, sourit Kurt.

- Merci, murmura Blaine contre ses lèvres. Sans toi on ne serait pas là ce soir.

- J'ai juste donné l'idée, c'est vous qui faites le concert.

Blaine lui sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser tendrement. Le ventre de Kurt se serra, ses lèvres le brulaient. Il aimait tellement quand Blaine l'embrassait de cette façon, comme si il était ... Il se coupa dans sa réflexion et s'éloigna de Blaine, comprenant ce qu'il commençait à ressentir. Blaine fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi il s'était fait repousser.

- Ils ne vont pas nous lâcher sinon, dit Kurt en montrant ses amis d'un geste de la tête, pour trouver une excuse.

Jeff arriva en courant dans leur direction ce qui les empêcha de continuer à parler.

- Putain Blaine ! Kurt ! La salle est remplie ! Genre pleine ! cria-t-il quand il arriva à leur hauteur.

- Sérieux ? s'exclama Blaine.

- Oui ! C'est un truc de dingue ! J'arrive pas à y croire !

- Ça se trouve c'est juste nos familles et les amis de nos familles, dit Sebastian en arrivant vers eux.

- T'as vu nos familles Seb ? soupira Blaine et Kurt resserra un peu plus son étreinte.

- C'est des fans ! DES FANS ! cria Jeff.

Sebastian sourit et passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami.

- Ça y'est on a perdu Jeff, le bonheur du succès et de la gloire.

- N'importe quoi, rit Jeff en même temps que les autres.

Nick et Sarah les rejoignirent quelques secondes plus tard. Ils se mirent tous en rond, le concert commençait dans quelques minutes.

- On attendait ça depuis longtemps, commença Blaine.

- C'est un pas de plus vers New-York, ajouta Sebastian.

- Yes ! s'exclama Jeff en sautillant d'excitation, ce qui fit rire les autres.

- Vous allez être parfaits les garçons, déclara Sarah en souriant.

- Envoyez nous du rêve, sourit Kurt.

- T'inquiète pas bébé, rétorqua Sebastian en souriant.

- La ferme Seb, grogna Blaine.

Ils s'enlacèrent tous, Kurt avait l'impression de les connaître depuis longtemps tellement il se sentait bien au sein de leur groupe. Sarah et Kurt se dépêchèrent de sortir des coulisses et d'aller s'installer dans le public, près d'un accès à la scène pour le moment où Kurt devrait rejoindre Blaine. La salle était de taille moyenne, elle faisait bien le triple du bar où ils avaient l'habitude de jouer. Comme Jeff l'avait dit, elle était pleine, il pouvait apercevoir Holly et Cooper rire ensemble de l'autre côté de la scène et ne put que sourire. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés tous les deux. Blaine, Jeff, Nick et Sebastian firent leur entrée sur scène, Blaine prit le micro.

- Wow, commença-t-il. Ça fait bizarre. Merci à tous d'être venu spécialement pour nous ce soir, ce concert est super important pour nous.

Des acclamations se firent entendre dans le public avant que Blaine continue.

- On a eu l'habitude depuis le début de jouer dans un petit bar et bientôt ... Ça sera à New-York pour un concours.

Des applaudissements et sifflements de félicitations jaillirent dans la salle, n'attirant que de grands sourires au groupe.

- Vous allez contribuer à la réalisation de notre rêve, on tenait à vous le dire et à vous remercier pour ça, continua Blaine. Je pense qu'un certain nombre d'entre vous le savent déjà mais pour les autres on tenait à le préciser, nous sommes_ The Fenk_ et on espère que le concert de ce soir vous plaira ! Merci à tous !

Il se tourna vers ses amis, ces derniers commencèrent à jouer et le public s'enflamma. Ils chantèrent plusieurs chansons, des énergiques comme des plus douces, de plusieurs artistes plus variés les uns que les autres. Kurt et Sarah dansaient et s'amusaient comme jamais, encourageant leurs amis le plus fort possible.

Après une pause de quelques minutes pendant laquelle les garçons en profitèrent pour boire un coup et discuter entre eux, ils commencèrent une nouvelle chanson. Au départ, seul Blaine et Nick, qui l'accompagnait à la guitare, se faisaient entendre.

_**When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold  
**_

Blaine tourna les yeux vers Kurt qu'il avait repéré avant de continuer à chanter.

_**When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale  
**_

- Il chante pour toi ? demanda Sarah à son oreille.

- Non je ne pense pas, mentit Kurt.

Il savait que c'était pour lui, avec la façon dont Blaine le regardait de temps en temps, il avait compris. Sa gorge était serrée, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de monter sur scène et de l'embrasser. Mais Kurt n'avait aucune envie de ressentir ces sentiments qui grandissaient peu à peu.

_**I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide  
**_

- Il m'énerve ... grogna de frustration Kurt.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Sarah qui était sous le charme de son ami.

Kurt ne répondit pas et continua de fixer Blaine. Sa voix s'imprégnant en lui, ses sentiments pour lui faisant surface alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de les mettre de côté.

_**No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come**_

Pour la suite, Jeff et Sebastian, l'un à la batterie et l'autre avec une guitare, rejoignirent Nick et Blaine. Sebastian fit aussi les cœur. Le public explosa lorsqu'ils entamèrent le refrain.

_**When you feel my heat**_  
_**Look into my eyes**_  
_**It's where my demons hide**_  
_**It's where my demons hide**_  
_**Don't get too close**_  
_**It's dark inside**_  
_**It's where my demons hide**_  
_**It's where my demons hide**_

Sarah tourna les yeux pour regarder Kurt et elle remarqua directement que ce dernier était touché par la chanson de Blaine. Il tentait sans arrêt de le nier mais à ce moment là, Sarah comprit. Il n'y avait pas seulement Blaine qui voyait ses sentiments changer. C'était le cas aussi de Kurt. Elle entoura son bras autour du sien et posa sa tête contre son épaule.  
_**  
When the curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl**_

_**So they dug your grave**_  
_**And the masquerade**_  
_**Will come calling out**_  
_**At the mess you've made**_

_**Don't want to let you down**_  
_**But I am hell bound**_  
_**Though this is all for you**_  
_**Don't want to hide the truth**_

_**No matter what we breed**_  
_**We still are made of greed**_  
_**This is my kingdom come**_  
_**This is my kingdom come**_

- C'est magnifique ... murmura Kurt.

Sarah acquiesça en effet, la voix de Blaine était parfaite pour cette chanson et il faisait passer exactement l'émotion qu'il fallait. Elle croisa le regard de Nick et lui sourit tendrement. Elle n'avait pas de mot pour décrire à quel point elle était fière d'eux.

**_When you feel my heat_**  
**_Look into my eyes_**  
**_It's where my demons hide_**  
**_It's where my demons hide_**  
**_Don't get too close_**  
**_It's dark inside_**  
**_It's where my demons hide_**  
**_It's where my demons hide_**

**_They say it's what you make_**  
**_I say it's up to fate_**  
**_It's woven in my soul_**  
**_I need to let you go_**

**_Your eyes, they shine so bright_**  
**_I want to save that light_**  
**_I can't escape this now_**  
**_Unless you show me how_**

Sebastian rejoignit Blaine sur le refrain.

_**When you feel my heat**_  
_**Look into my eyes**_  
_**It's where my demons hide**_  
_**It's where my demons hide**_  
_**Don't get too close**_  
_**It's dark inside**_  
_**It's where my demons hide**_  
_**It's where my demons hide**_

Quand la musique se termina, le public explosa une nouvelle fois, Kurt applaudit mais ne lâcha pas Blaine des yeux. Ce dernier lui sourit avant de tourner une nouvelle fois sa tête vers le public et de le remercier.

Ils enchainèrent de nouveau plusieurs chansons avant que Blaine demande l'attention de tout le monde.

- La prochaine chanson, c'est quelque chose de spécial, commença-t-il. Je ne vais pas la chanter tout seul. Kurt ?

Ce dernier sentit son estomac se tordre, le stress montant d'un seul coup. Il se tourna vers Sarah qui lui fit un grand sourire et le poussa vers les escaliers afin qu'il monte sur la scène. Une fois dessus, il attrapa la main que Blaine lui tendait.

- Je vous présente Kurt Hummel, retenez bien son nom car croyez moi, dans peu de temps vous attendrez parler de lui, déclara Blaine dans le micro en faisant un clin d'oeil.

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de rire et de secouer la tête. Blaine lui sourit en retour et fit un signe à Nick et Jeff de commencer la musique. Il lâcha la main de Kurt qui se retrouva alors seul au devant de la scène tandis que Blaine était allé rejoindre Sebastian pour qu'ils commencent les coeurs tous les deux.

**Woooaaahhh  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**

Tandis qu'il commençait à chanter, Blaine s'avança pour rejoindre Kurt. Les acclamations du public se firent entendre dès ses premières notes. Il regarda Kurt droit dans les yeux tout le long, son regard intense et séducteur, exactement comme le châtain l'aimait.

_**Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends  
So take it easy on me  
I'm afraid you're never satisfied**_

Kurt se contenta de sourire avant de porter le micro jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il respira un bon coup, le regard de Blaine le rassura, et commença à chanter. Il fut étonné d'entendre les cris du public qui l'acclamait à son tour.

_**Here we go again  
We're sick like animals  
We play pretend  
You're just a cannibal  
And I'm afraid I wont get out alive**_

Ils se regardèrent en souriant avant de se rapprocher l'un de l'autre et de chanter ensemble.

_**No I won't sleep tonight**_

_**Wo, oh, I want some more  
Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight**_

Kurt tourna les yeux vers Sarah dans le public. Elle sautait sur place et applaudissait en rythme, avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Quand elle croisa son regard, elle leva ses deux pouces en l'air pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle le trouvait parfait.

_**Wo, oh, I want some more  
Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight **_

Blaine se rapprocha encore plus de Kurt et entoura son bras autour de sa taille pour le presser contre lui, Kurt dut déglutir pour ne pas perdre le fil de la chanson. Blaine rit en comprenant son état et le lâcha avant de continuer à chanter ne rompant pas son regard du corps de Kurt.

_**Here we are again  
I feel the chemicals kickin' in  
It's gettin heavy  
And I wanna run and hide  
I wanna run and hide**_

Kurt entra dans son jeu et s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs têtes ne soient qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre avant de s'éloigner en vitesse.

_**I do it every time**_

Il bougea ses hanches en rythme avec la musique, juste devant Blaine, qui écarquilla les yeux et se lécha les lèvres inconsciemment.

_**You're killin' me now** _

Kurt ne s'était jamais comporté de la sorte sur scène, mais il ne s'était jamais autant amusé en chantant non plus. Blaine finit par sourire et entoura son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'accompagner sur le refrain. Cette fois-ci ils avancèrent jusqu'au bord de la scène pour partager avec le public.

_**And I won't be denied by you  
The animal inside of you**_

_**Wo, oh, I want some more  
Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Wo, oh, I want some more  
Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
**__**Say goodbye to my heart tonight**_

Blaine et Kurt retournèrent là où Sebastian se tenait pour l'inciter à chanter les coeurs avec eux, ce dernier sourit et les accompagna.

_**Hush hush the world is quiet  
Hush hush we both can't fight it  
It's us that made this mess  
Why can't you understand?  
No, I won't sleep tonight**_

Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau l'un à côté de l'autre au devant de la scène. Blaine mourait d'envie d'attraper la main de Kurt et de la serrer dans la sienne mais se retint. A la place il lui fit son plus beau sourire de séducteur et son coeur se serra dans sa poitrine quand Kurt répondit par un clin d'oeil.

_**Wo, oh, I want some more  
Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Wo, oh, I want some more  
Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin'**_

Kurt savait qu'il n'oublierait jamais ce moment sur scène avec Blaine. Il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de choses. Pendant les compétitions du Glee Club, il était toujours mis en retrait, il n'avait jamais eu de solo voir de duo. Mais cette fois-ci, Blaine lui en avait donné l'opportunité et même si en temps normal il se serait trouvé ridicule sur scène, il avait pris un plaisir énorme et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ce moment là.

_**Here we go again (Wo, oh)  
Here we go again (Wo, oh)  
Here we go again (Wo, oh)  
Take a bite of my heart tonight**_

_**Wo, oh, I want some more**_  
_**Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for?**_  
_**What are you waitin' for?**_  
_**Say goodbye to my heart tonight**_

Le public éclata dans un tonerre d'applaudissement et Kurt ne put retenir l'immense sourire qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Blaine se tourna vers lui et l'attira dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. A ce moment là, Kurt avait le coeur qui battait à tout rompre, il détestait ressentir ça, mais il se sentait incapable de repousser Blaine. Ce dernier finit par s'éloigner de lui mais lui attrapa la main qu'il leva en l'air.

- Faites du bruit pour Kurt ! dit-t-il dans le micro tandis que le public applaudissait et criait à tout rompre.

Il vit au coin de la scène Cooper qui sifflait alors que Holly frappait dans ses mains. Il y avait tellement de fierté dans ses yeux que Kurt sentit son coeur se serrer. Il salua le public, les remercia une nouvelle fois avant de descendre de la scène et de rejoindre Sarah qui l'accueillit avec un énorme calin.

Après deux ou trois rappels, le concert se termina et le public quitta la salle. Cooper et Holly rejoignirent Kurt et Sarah. Holly enlaça Kurt tellement fort que ce dernier crut qu'il ne pourrait plus respirer pendant l'espace de quelques secondes.

- C'était tellement bien Kurt ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous étiez parfaits pendant cette chanson.

- Merci Holly, sourit Kurt.

Nick, Jeff, Sebastian et Blaine les rejoignirent quelques minutes après, une fois que la salle était entièrement vide, et tout le monde s'enlaça. Kurt vit Cooper s'attarder un peu plus avec Blaine, il lui chuchota des choses à l'oreille qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre. Mais une chose était sûre, c'était des choses que Blaine avait besoin d'entendre vu le sourire qu'il portait. Kurt avait tellement envie de le serrer dans ses bras lui aussi, c'était insoutenable. Puis Blaine finit par s'approcher et l'attira contre lui. Kurt, soulagé d'avoir enfin ses bras autour de lui, le serra le plus fort possible et réfugia son visage dans son cou.

- Kurt ? murmura Blaine.

- Mmh ?

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui je ... J'avais juste besoin de ça, dit-il en s'éloignant finalement de lui.

Leurs regards se fixèrent l'un à l'autre, le ventre de Kurt se noua, son coeur battait de plus en plus fort. Il sentit Blaine prendre sa main dans la sienne et caresser sa peau du bout de ses doigts. Il baissa les yeux pour regarder leurs mains entrelacées.

- Hey les jeunes, vous venez ? appela Cooper les ramenant à la réalité.

- On va où ? demanda Kurt en lâchant immédiatement la main de Blaine et en tournant les yeux vers le groupe qui était déjà vers la sortie de la salle.

Il ne vit pas les yeux de Blaine se baisser, il ne vit pas le regard de déception qui traversa son visage lorsqu'il avait lâché sa main en vitesse.

- On va boire un coup au bar pour fêter le succès du concert, expliqua Cooper. Vous écoutez quand on parle ou ... ?

- Non, ils étaient trop occupés à se relooker, rit Sebastian.

- La ferme Seb, grogna Kurt en les rejoignant.

- Tu viens Blaine ? appela Sarah.

- Allez-y je vous rejoins.

Sarah fronça les sourcils et fit signe au groupe d'y aller. Blaine s'assit au bord de la scène et regarda ses mains, pensif. Sarah le rejoignit et s'installa à côté de lui.

- Et si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Blaine leva les yeux vers son amie en haussant les épaules.

- Ne me dis pas rien d'important Blaine Devon Anderson, ou je t'assome avec ta guitare.

Blaine ne répondit pas et prêta de nouveau son attention sur ses mains. Sarah soupira et entoura son bras autour de celui de son ami. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et Blaine posa la sienne contre elle.

- Parle-moi Blaine ... murmura-t-elle.

- Je ... Je suis en train de ... D'être ... Merde, je suis en train d'avoir de vrais sentiment pour Kurt, avoua-t-il pour la première fois.

- Pourquoi ça te met dans ces états ?

- Parce qu'il veut tout sauf d'une relation à cause de ce qu'il a vécu. Parce qu'il fuit toute discussion là-dessus, parce que si je lui dis ce que je ressens il va s'éloigner de moi et je ne supporterai pas de le perdre.

- Est-ce que tu as essayé de lui dire ce que tu ressentais pour lui ?

- Non.

- Alors tu ne peux pas dire comment il réagira Blaine ...

- Si. Ce mec l'a brisé. Il a foutu en l'air toute la confiance qu'il pouvait accorder. Il a dit qu'il serait incapable de laisser quelqu'un entrer dans sa vie de la manière dont il a laissé entrer ce connard.

- Justement. Prouve-lui que vous pourrez avoir votre histoire à tous les deux. Il te fera entrer dans son coeur d'une manière différente parce que tu es différent de son ex.

- Et si finalement je ne suis pas si différent de lui que ça ? Si je finissais par faire du mal à Kurt autant qu'il lui en a fait si ce n'est plus ? Je suis un connard Sarah. Regarde avec Jason, il a des sentiments pour moi et je le prends pour un con.

- Blaine ... soupira Sarah. Tu serais incapable d'être un connard avec Kurt. Je ne dis pas que tu n'en es pas un avec les autres mecs parce que ça serait te mentir et je veux être honnête avec toi. Mais avec Kurt ... ça a toujours été différent et tu le sais. Tu serais incapable de lui faire du mal. Tu tiens beaucoup trop à lui pour ça.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, Sarah finit par prendre la main de Blaine dans la sienne et à redresser sa tête pour pouvoir le regarder et lui sourire.

- Et je peux te dire que vu la manière dont il te regarde, il ressent exactement les mêmes choses que toi, il a juste besoin que tu le rassures. Il a eu mal, on lui a brisé le coeur, et pourtant, il t'a laissé toi prendre une place particulière dans sa vie.

- J'ai jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un Sarah ... Et je t'assure que ça me fout la trouille.

- Tu t'es toujours interdit de tomber amoureux ...

- Tu t'attaches à une personne et finalement elle te laisse tomber, je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Je sais que Kurt va finir par être déçu de moi, de la même manière que mes parents l'ont été. Il va finir par me laisser tomber lui aussi, je le sais. Et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas lui dire ce que je ressens. Je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse tomber.

- Blaine ... soupira Sarah.

Elle prit le visage de son ami entre ses mains et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Que ce soit moi, Jeff, Nick, Sebastian, Cooper ou Kurt, on a toutes les raisons d'être fière de toi, parce que tu nous as donné toutes les raisons de croire en toi. Alors sors-toi ça de ta tête. Tes parents n'ont pas été déçu de toi, ils ont juste été trop cons pour ne pas voir ce qu'ils avaient devant leurs yeux. Je ne dis pas que tu n'auras jamais de déception amoureuse, ça on ne peut pas y échapper malheureusement, mais je peux t'assurer que si jamais Kurt part, ce ne sera pas pour les mêmes raisons que tes parents.

Blaine hocha simplement la tête, touché par les mots de Sarah. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle et lui parler dès que ça n'allait pas. Elle avait toujours les mots justes pour le rassurer. C'était juste difficile pour lui de se confier.

- Merci, murmura-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis là quand tu as besoin, il faut juste que tu me parles ok ?

- Ok.

- Je t'aime Blaine.

- Moi aussi, soupira ce dernier en l'attirant dans ses bras pour l'enlacer.

- Maintenant tu laisses un peu de temps à Kurt, ne lui mets pas la pression. Montre lui que tu es là pour lui et il finira par s'ouvrir à toi.

- Et si il ne le fait pas ?

- Alors à ce moment là, il faudra que tu fasses le premier pas Blaine.

Blaine déglutit et pria pour que Kurt finisse par comprendre que ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux était quelque chose de spécial. Même si il savait qu'il y avait encore un long chemin à faire avant que ce dernier l'accepte vraiment.

* * *

Pour les chansons: la première (que Blaine chante à Kurt avant qu'il s'endorme) c'est _Daylight_ de Maroon 5, la deuxième (pendant le concert) c'est _Demons_ de Imagine Dragons, une de mes chansons coup de cœur du groupe que je vous conseille d'écouter d'ailleurs, et le duo vous avez dû le reconnaître c'est _Animal_ qu'ils chantent dans l'épisode 15 de la saison 2 et la version originale est de _Neon Trees _;)

Ensuite désolé pour les plus pervers(es) d'entre vous, pas de lemon dans ce chapitre mais ça n'aurait pas été logique pour moi vu l'état de Kurt et vu ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça revient au prochain :P

Même si y'a eu du retard cette semaine, normalement je publierai quand même le prochain chapitre vendredi :)

Donc à la semaine prochaine ! ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Heeeyy :D

Plus ça va et plus on se rapproche des 200 reviews et en 10 chapitres ... Comment dire ... MERCI MERCI MERCI *_*

Je vois que j'ai satisfait tout le monde avec cette bagarre entre Lucas et Blaine (et je me suis même défoulée moi aussi xD) donc ça va :P

Bonne lecture de ce chapitre, j'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire ;)

Merci encore à tous pour touuuut !

**diarenna:** J'adooore Maroon 5 :P Et en plus je trouvais les paroles de cette chanson parfaites pour leur situation donc je ne pouvais que la mettre ! Haha c'est vrai que tu n'as pas tort pour la comparaison xD Il arrive le lemon héhéhé :P

**KingGollum:** Oooh merci c'est super gentil :') J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire ! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses en tout cas :P Merci pour ta review !

**CheesyKitten:** Oui Blaine c'est bien lâché sur Lucas xD Je comprends que ce soit frustrant leur relation, mais crois-moi les choses vont commencer à bouger, Blaine va perdre patience ^^ Bien sûr que tu as le droit d'imaginer Holly Holliday pour Holly :D C'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à elle quand j'ai inventé le personnage mais beaucoup ont l'air d'avoir eu elle en tête alors pourquoi pas x) Oh oui et cette discussion avec Sarah va avoir un impact sur Blaine en tout cas ... Merciiii pour ta review et patiiiiencee ;)

**Coco:** Hahaha je vois ça x) Ah ça pour l'avoir fait payer, il l'a fait payer xD En même temps, elle a tellement la haine contre Lucas ^^ Elle aurait pu aussi devenir violente je pense :P Les choses commencent à bouger dans ce chapitre, je te laisserai voir ça, mais encore un peu de patience xD Ne me hais pas hein ^^ A la semaine prochaine ;)

**The Nymph' Chris:** Je crois que tu as très bien résumé Lucas ^^ Ah c'est sûr que plus écoeurant que Lucas y'a pas ! Et Blaine a bien vu tout ça et c'est pour ça qu'il se défoule :P Haha oui je trouvais que la chanson allait bien avec tous les deux x) Aaaaaahhhh arrête tu me fais vraiment rougir là *_* C'est trop gentiiiiil (je reçois jamais autant de compliments d'un seul coup non plus donc ... :P) Franchement t'es adorable, merci beaucouuup et j'espère vraiment que je ne te décevrai pas avec la suite ! (J'ai un peu de pression la quand même xD) Hahaha j'avoue la référence ... Peut mieux faire xD Merci, merci merci ! Tu n'imagines pas le sourire que tu m'as mis là :D Bisouuuus

**Souline:** Hahaha ne t'inquiète pas tu n'étais pas la seule, si ça peut te rassurer xD Je suis persuadée qu'il entend tout ce que tu lui dis :D Et ça ne lui fait pas de mal de s'en prendre plein la gueule ! Oui c'est sûr que ça n'a pas été très malin de sa part ... :/ C'est exactement ça, pour elle c'est simple, on ne touche pas à Kurt. Elle s'est vraiment attachée à lui et ne supporte plus l'idée que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal. Ah c'est sûr que pour Cooper, je voulais vraiment faire passer l'image de l'homme rassurant sur qui on peut compter (en même temps il a pratiquement élevé Blaine donc c'est sûr qu'il peut être responsable ... Mais quand il veut xD). Pour Blaine et oui, un vrai sauveur, qui défend Kurt autant qu'il le peut :P Tu m'as fait trop rire en parlant du moyen-âge xD Mais nooooonnn elle est parfaite ta phrase :D Hahaha je t'avouerai, j'avais une image du genre en tête pour Jeff ! Moi le Kurtbastian je ne peux pas le lire autrement qu'en amitié, ça me brûle les yeux sinon xD Pour moi, je savais depuis le début que ce serait Blaine, qui se rendrait compte de ses sentiments en premier. Kurt est encore trop fragile et a encore trop la tête dans sa relation avec Lucas pour se l'avouer sans avoir la trouille. Donc oui ça va être compliqué pour Kurt c'est sûr ! Encore merci pour ta review et de prendre le temps aussi souvent ! A la semaine prochaiiine !

**NotAloneUnicorn: **Oui quand Kurt appelle Blaine c'est vraiment un moment de détresse et c'est bien l'une des première fois qu'il admet avoir besoin de Blaine. Oui c'est sûr que ça va être quelque chose de difficile à avouer même si au fur et à mesure de ta lecture t'as du voir que Blaine est de moins en moins réticent face à ses sentiments envers Kurt. Pour ce qui est de Kurt, c'est encore biiiiien compliqué ! Hahaha mais ouiii faut aimer Sebastian xD Bon du coup je réponds à toutes tes reviews dans une seule ! (d'ailleurs merci d'avoir pris le temps d'en mettre une à chaque chap *_*). Aaaaahhh merci pour ce que tu me dis sur le feu d'artifice ! J'ai tellement galéré pour ce passage, je l'ai réécrit pleins de fois, donc voir ce genre de compliments dessus, simplement merci :) Oui une vraie pression avec ce lemon pour leur première fois ^^ Oui, Kurt croit vraiment au talent de Blaine et il a vraiment envie qu'il réussisse et qu'il réalise son rêve, il est là pour le supporter comme il faut et le faire craquer sur des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé accepter :D Hahaha oui je me suis pris quelques menacent et insultes pour cette fin de chapitre xD Je l'avais bien cherché en même temps ^^ Franchement crois-moi j'ai jamais pris autant de plaisir à écrire une scène de violence quoi, je me suis défoulée avec Blaine sur Lucas xD Mais il en avait besoin ! Blaine avait besoin de défendre l'honneur de Kurt, et Lucas méritait de s'en prendre plein la figure (et je pense que ça a bien été le cas ^^). Merciii beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews et tout ce que tu me dis !

**La Juulie:** Et je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant défoulé en écrivant une scène de bagarre xD Ah oui c'est sûr que Rachel a foiré sur ce coup et c'est pas terminé ^^ Pour les sentiments de Blaine et même ceux de Kurt, ça évolue un peu dans ce chapitre, je te laisse voir ça :) Cooper et Holly sont de vrais piliers pour Kurt et Blaine, donc heureusement qu'ils sont là ! Idem pour Sarah, Blaine sait qu'il peut compter sur elle pour quoique ce soit ! Mercii pour ta review ! Bisouuus

**Mylie:** Je crois que Blaine s'est assez défoulé sur Lucas, enfin juste comme il le fallait quoi ^^ Comme tu dis, là ça va être la plus grosse ou plutôt la plus dur, c'est de faire arriver à Kurt à avouer ses sentiments pour Blaine et ça va être quelque chose xD D'ailleurs ça commence un peu dans ce chapitre donc je te laisse découvrir ça ;) Bisouuus

**NoodleGleek:** Ouiiii j'ai vu ça :D C'est même génial je dirai ;) Non en effet Karofsky ce n'est pas le grand méchant de l'histoire (pour une fois xD). Ah oui le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que Blaine n'a pas fait semblant avec Lucas, mais j'ai envie de dire, je me suis bien défoulée en écrivant cette scène :P Le Klaine va évolué dans ce chapitre, enfin, surtout du côté de Blaine, bref je me tais j'en dis pas plus ^^ Oh merci, c'était exactement ce que je voulais, vous donnez l'impression d'y être ;) Merci en tout cas pour ta review ! Bisouuus

**KlissKlexeKlove:** Pour Lucas, il ne faut même pas chercher à comprendre, c'est un con c'est tout ^^ Et oui, il ne se prend pas un simple pain en pleine figure, il se prend une vraie raclée, je t'explique pas comment je me suis défoulée en écrivant cette scène xD Parce que je le déteste aussi, même si c'est moi qui l'ait crée, ce qui est un peu bizarre mais bon ^^ Je suis contente de voir que le choix du duo te plait, j'ai longtemps hésité, je ne savais pas trop laquelle choisir mais je me suis dit que celle-là avec les paroles et tout ça allait bien dans l'ambiance de leur relation :) Et ouii ils ont chacun encore quelques trucs à comprendre, même si pour Blaine avouer ce qu'il ressent pour Kurt est bien moins compliqué que ça ne l'était avant ! Voilà comme tu dis, ils ont encore tout l'été ;) Merciiii en tout cas :D

**MiaAndersonHummelGleek:** Hahaha faut bien l'avouer dès que ça concerne Klaine, on peut que être perverse xD Oui c'est ce que je me suis dit, du lemon dans ce chapitre ça n'aurait pas été du tout, mais y'en a dans celui là pour satisfaire ce qui sont en manque :P (d'ailleurs Blaine et Kurt le sont ^^). Oh que oui il le méritait, c'est bien pour ça qu'il s'est pris tout ça x) Merci beaucouuup ! :P

**carole97400:** Heeeyyy ;P ! Bon je suis contente de voir que la confrontation te plait ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire comme tu peux l'imaginer xD Parce que moi aussi j'avais envie de me défouler sur lui :P Oui Kurt avait vraiment besoin de soutien et il savait qu'avec Blaine il aurait exactement celui dont il avait besoin :) AH ben Jason dès qu'il en a l'occasion, il la saisit ... Il veut Blaine il veut faire ce qu'il faut et surtout il veut vraiment faire comprendre à Blaine ce qu'il ressent et ce qu'il pourrait avoir avec lui. Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que la relation Cooper et Holly plait autant, j'aime beaucoup écrire les passages entre eux deux :P J'ai longtemps hésité pour la chanson du duo et je trouvais que c'était vraiment celle là qui leur correspondait le mieux :D Ah ben c'est sûr que maintenant que Blaine s'est rendu compte de ses sentiments, la prochaine étape c'est qu'il le dise à Kurt mais bon ... C'est compliqué ^^ Oh mon dieu, je suis restée jusqu'à 4h du matin pour voir la vidéo où ils s'embrassent, c'est juste PARFAIT, j'ai tellement hâte de voir cet épisode, ça va être long jusqu'à Septembre ! Gros bisouuuus et merci pour ta review :')

** Blaiiine:** Ooooohh merci :') J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire !

**Clemence:** Merci à toi c'est adorable :)

**Klaine-stef:** Heeey ;D Oui je pense aussi, y'avait vraiment besoin de cette confrontation avec Lucas. Autant pour que Kurt que pour Blaine je crois ^^ Ah oui pour Holly, on ne touche pas son Kurt. Elle s'est énormément attachée à lui et l'idée qu'on puisse lui faire encore du mal après ce qu'il a traversé (même si elle ne sait pas tout) la met hors d'elle, heureusement qu'il y a Cooper pour la calmer ! Kurt avait vraiment besoin de la présence de Blaine comme un vrai soutien, il ne se voyait pas traverser ça tout seul. Oui je crois qu'on peut résumer Lucas comme le pire des salops, y'a pas de doute. Il a vraiment détruit Kurt et pourtant il vient quand même essayer de se racheter même si ce n'est pas de la meilleure façon puisqu'il "traite" Kurt de nouveau comme un moins que rien. D'ailleurs quelque chose que Blaine ne peut pas laisser passer ^^ Ah c'est sûr que Jason ne va pas laisser tomber, il veut quelque chose, il essaye de convaincre Blaine en l'éloignant de Kurt. Mais bon, y'en faut beaucoup plus pour que Blaine craque ... Ça c'était vraiment le risque que Kurt se referme une nouvelle fois mais après tout ce qu'il a confié à Blaine, et qu'il l'a rassuré pendant de nombreuses nuits et tout le reste, c'était juste pas possible. Surtout après qu'il ait compris que Blaine ait allé retrouver Lucas pour prendre sa défense ... Ah la jalousie de Blaine envers Seb, elle n'est pas terminée ;) Et oui, Kurt a toujours peur de cette intimité qui commence vraiment à se créer entre lui et Blaine ... C'est pour ça qu'il fuit ça et qu'il trouve des excuses. J'ai longtemps hésité pour le choix des chansons, surtout celui du duo de Kurt et Blaine mais oui je trouvais vraiment que cette chanson mettait bien en valeur leur relation et la séduction qui est toujours présente entre eux :P Ouiii il a enfin avoué ses sentiments à Sarah, un grand pas pour Blaine qui va le pousser dans la bonne direction ... Enfin peut-être, peut-être pas, héhé :P Oui c'est sûr que le moment de la bagarre n'était pas facile à écrire donc je suis contente de voir qu'il a plu ! Merci encore une fois pour tout ça ! Bisouuus à la semaine prochaine :P

**mmlabr:** Oui c'est sûr que Lucas l'a détruit, mais sans s'en rendre compte, il a quand même laissé Blaine avoir une grande place dans sa vie, il ne l'accepte peut-être pas encore mais c'est vraiment le cas ! Ah le fameux déclic, il va arriver ... Mais quand, héhé surprise, surprise xD Merci beaucoup ! J'ai longtemps hésité pour le titre de la chanson mais je trouvais vraiment que celle là était parfaite par rapport à leur relation ^^ Ooh merci, j'aime beaucoup écrire des passages avec Sarah aussi, elle est un vraie soutien pour Blaine et va vraiment l'aider ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Lafolleduklaine:** OOOOOOH MON DIEU. Comment dire que tu l'as littéralement tué avec ta review ? J'en pouvais pluuus ! Il faudrait que tu en écrives plus souvent pendant la nuit Marie xD Hahahahaha mais ça commence fort dis-donc. Avec un hachoire carrément? Alors que ce n'est que le début du chapitre ? Et ben ça va donner tiens xD Ah et comment dire Rachel ... Je pense que tu n'as pas fini d'avoir envie de l'étriper ... Quelqu'un d'autre aussi d'ailleurs. Enfin moi j'dis ça je dis rien hihihi xD OOOhhhh logiquement je suis cachée dans mon placard quand tu es en train de lire ça non ? Encore une fois, bonjour à moi-même ! "Putain j'ai la haine" Ah bon ? Ah j'avais pas remarqué xD Je crois que toi non plus il ne vaut mieux pas te contrarier parce que tu deviens hyper menaçante et ultra dangereuse *commence à avoir peur pour mon cul* rhm rhm. "Sa face de rat" tiens c'est exactement ce que Santana a sorti dans le chapitre précédent en parlant de Lucas, j'ai envie de dire, Santana sort de ce corps xD Ah ça c'est sûr que pour une choc s'en était un. Il est parti de Lima pour le fuir et fuir tout ce qu'il avait vécu pour au final le retrouver devant sa porte alors que tout commençait à aller mieux ... Donc oui un vrai choc. C'est vrai que tant mieux qu'il ne se referme pas à Blaine parce que sinon ça aurait été vraiment la cataaaa ^^ "qu'il s'est envoyé tout l'Ohio et peut-être les états voisins alors qu'ils étaient en couple." tu m'as juste tué hahahahahaha et c'est ça en plus xD Oui Lucas est un vrai salopard, faut même pas chercher. Oui, c'est sûr qu'il faut du courage pour sortir ce que Kurt a sorti alors qu'il l'a complètement brisé. Et avant même qu'il lui dise quoique ce soit, Blaine lui dit déjà qu'il est fière de lui, parce que rien que passer le stade de parler à se gros con, il sait qu'il a de quoi être fière. Je ne t'explique même pas à quel point je me suis défoulée en écrivant la scène de la bagarre. Pfffiouuu ça a fait du bien ! Après avoir écrit celle de la discussion avec Kurt, celle de la bagarre avec Blaine était un VRAI soulagement xD Aaaah la haine envers Jason, le retour hahahaha :P Pourquoi je me fous de ta gueule moi ?! Je vais finir par m'en prendre une je suis vraiment pas maline j'te jure. Je dois avoir des tendance suicidaire moi, holalalala je suis en train de capter que le placard n'est peut-être pas la meilleure des cachettes parce que tu auras juste à ouvrir la porte et me frapper. AH JE SAIS ! Je vais chez mes voisins ! Ils ne vont rien comprendre, surtout quand ils vont te voir débarquer avec une hache ... Oui mauvaise idée chez les voisins ... Je vais réfléchir ! Bon revenons à nos moutons et à Blaine plus précisément, oui il n'en n'a pas fini avec la jalousie envers Seb xD Mais bon ... C'est tellement bien un Baline potétif ... xD J'aime tellement cette chanson ... Et Blaine qui la chante ... *bave tellement qu'il y a une énorme flaque à mes pieds* je ne pouvais pas laisser passer l'occasion qu'il la chante :D Je te jure, je pense que mon idée des coulisses du concert ça devait être la vraie furie, entre Sarah qui court après Nick et Jeff qui court de partout en demandant l'heure ou en disant qu'il y a DES FANS pour eux xD ça devait donner :P Vouiii le duo, bon je te dit j'ai galéré à trouver une idée de chansons, mais je pense que celle là c'était vraiment celle qui leur correspondait le mieux, y'a pas de doute ! Que j'arrête de jouer avec ton boum boum ... Euh comment dire ... rhm rhm. C'est pas encore fini ? Ouuupsss. Je vais finir là dessus pour ne pas encore risquer de me faire étriper xD Merciiii ma honey perverse pour cette looonguueee review pleines de menaces et d'énervement plus drôles les uns que les autres xD Et surtout NE ME TUE PAS !

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent après le concert. Les garçons avaient récolté suffisamment d'argent pour payer le voyage et le séjour de Blaine. Pour le reste, chacun s'occupait de payer sa part.

Quelques jours avant le départ, ils décidèrent de se rejoindre tous chez Holly pour vérifier les derniers détails concernant leur voyage.

- Bon je vais m'occuper de réserver les hôtels demain. Donc faisons le point, déclara-t-elle alors que tout le monde était installé dans son salon. On s'est dit avec Cooper qu'il valait mieux y aller en voiture.

- Mais on est 8 ! On va faire comment ? demanda Jeff.

- J'en ai parlé avec mon père, expliqua Sarah. Il est d'accord pour nous passer un de ses vans.

Le père de Sarah tenait un grand garage reconnu à Wilmington.

- Oh c'est pas vrai, on va ressembler à des campagnards qui débarquent à New-York, grommela Sebastian.

- Par contre il a dit qu'on se chargeait de l'essence, continua Sarah en ignorant la remarque de son ami, ça lui coûte déjà assez cher de nous prêter la voiture vu qu'on ne paye rien donc bon ...

- C'est normal Sarah, y'a pas de souci, on s'occupera de ça, assura Cooper.

- Donc le voyage se passera en deux jours, expliqua Holly. On s'arrêtera à Washington pour la nuit et on repartira le lendemain matin à la première heure.

- Ce qu'on peut faire aussi, coupa Kurt, c'est de partir tôt le jour de notre départ, comme ça on arrive tôt à Washington et on a un peu de temps pour nous là bas, pour visiter et tout.

- C'est une bonne idée ça ! s'exclama Sarah. Je ne suis jamais allée à Washington.

- Moi non plus, répondit tout le monde à la fois.

- Ok donc on fait comme ça ! décida Holly. Pour ce qui est des chambres d'hôtel on se met deux par chambre ça revient moins cher pour tout le monde.

- Pas de soucis, assura Kurt.

- Euh je me retrouve avec qui moi ? demanda Jeff.

- Avec moi chéri, répondit Sebastian sur un ton séducteur en passant son bras autour des épaules de son ami.

- Lit séparé ou je dors dans le couloir, rétorqua Jeff en le repoussant.

- Je m'occuperai de ça Jeff, rit Holly. Ok ben je crois que c'est bon !

- On peut aller à la plage maintenant ? demanda Jeff surexcité.

- 3 ans d'âge mental, sourit Kurt.

- T'as vu les nuages qu'il y a ? répliqua Jeff. Dans 30 minutes maxi il pleut ! Je veux en profiter moi !

- Et ben ferme-là et vas-y ! rétorqua Sebastian en levant les yeux au ciel.

Jeff se leva en un bond et courut jusqu'à la porte de derrière qui menait à la plage. Sebastian, Sarah et Nick le suivirent de près. Kurt embrassa Holly sur la joue avant de prendre ses affaires et d'aller lui même rejoindre ses amis, suivit par Blaine. Il ne resta alors que Cooper et Holly.

- Tu comptes faire comment pour les lits ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu parles de notre lit ? rit Holly.

- Possible oui, sourit Cooper.

- Je pensais prendre des lits séparés. J'ai des principes tu vois.

Cooper se contenta de la regarder avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Je ... Je t'ai dit que je voulais qu'on aille doucement tous les deux.

- Je sais, répondit doucement Cooper.

- On ne s'est même pas encore embrassés.

- Oh ça je le sais aussi, crois-moi, ajouta-t-il en riant.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, Holly se mordit la lèvre avant de détourner les yeux en souriant. Cooper quand à lui s'approcha d'elle et entoura ses bras autour de sa taille. Holly releva de nouveau le regard vers lui, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Elle posa ses mains sur les avant-bras de Cooper.

- Je te l'ai dit déjà dit, on va à la vitesse que tu veux princesse, tu sais que moi je t'attends.

- C'est bon à savoir Monsieur Anderson, flirta Holly.

- Par contre si tu continues à me regarder comme ça je ne vais pas tenir bien longtemps.

Holly éclata de rire, étant plus petite que lui, elle put poser sa tête contre son torse puis entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Cooper. Elle l'embrassa ensuite sur la joue avant de se séparer de lui et de récupérer les papiers et les prospectus de New-York dont elle avait besoin.

- Pour ce qui est des autres, continua-t-elle, Nick et Sarah la question ne se pose pas, pour Jeff je crois que ça été clair ...

- Pour Kurt et Blaine ?

- Ils dorment presque toutes les nuits ensemble, on ne va pas leur mettre des lits séparés ...

- Oui et puis merde à la fin, faut booster un peu les choses sinon ils ne passeront jamais le cap de la coucherie.

- Cooper ... rit Holly.

- Quoi c'est vrai ! Pour l'instant il y a rien d'autre, c'est trop long, ça m'énerve.

- Tu deviendrais impatient pour eux ?

- Ouais. Non mais t'as vu comment ils se regardent franchement ? Si on était dans un dessin animé, à chaque fois qu'ils seraient tous les deux dans une pièce, il y aurait des petits cœurs qui voleraient de partout.

- T'es pas croyable, s'exclama Holly en explosant de rire.

**xxxxxx**

- Pourquoi il reste qu'avec Sebastian ? soupira Blaine.

Lui et Sarah étaient installés sur les serviettes. Kurt et le reste du groupe d'amis y compris Brian qui était déjà sur place, étaient eux déjà dans l'eau. C'était vrai que le ciel était nuageux, l'océan assez agité, mais pour l'instant il ne pleuvait pas.

- Il ne reste pas qu'avec Sebastian Blaine, répliqua Sarah en étalant de la crème solaire sur ses jambes. Il est aussi avec Nick, Jeff et Brian là.

- Nick, Jeff et Brian ne sont pas gay.

- T'es sérieux là Blaine ?

- Quoi ?

- Oooh c'est pas vrai ... C'est pire que ce que je pensais. T'es vraiment jaloux de Sebastian ? Tu sais très bien qu'il ne tentera rien avec Kurt !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Parce que c'est ton ami et qu'il sait ce que tu ressens pour lui idiot ! s'exclama Sarah en tapant Blaine derrière la tête.

- Aïe !

- T'en mériterais des centaines j'te jure.

- Mais regarde ! Il lui fait son petit sourire là ! Il le drague !

- Il fait ce petit sourire à tout le monde ...

- Ouais et à chaque fois, tout le monde craque.

- Oh c'est pas vrai ! râla Sarah. Il ne le drague pas, il est juste lui même c'est tout. Sérieux Blaine, ferme-là avant que je t'étrangle !

- Tu crois ça ? sourit Blaine.

Et Sarah connaissait très bien ce sourire.

- Non. Blaine non. Tu restes loin de moi, commença Sarah en reculant sur sa serviette.

- J'avais envie de te faire un câlin moi ...

- BLAINE TU NE FAIS PAS CA ! cria-t-elle.

Blaine s'approcha un peu plus d'elle en souriant. Nick, Jeff, Sebastian, Brian et Kurt alarmés par les cris, se retournèrent et rigolèrent quand ils comprirent ce qui était sur le point de se passer.

- ET VOUS, VOUS NE DITES RIEN LA BAS ? hurla Sarah en direction de ses amis qui étaient morts de rire. Mon dieu que je vous déteste tous autant que vous êtes, finit-elle par grogner.

Blaine l'attrapa par la taille, elle tenta de se défendre mais en vain. Il la souleva dans les airs comme si elle était un simple sac et la posa sur son épaule. Sarah s'agrippa à lui pour ne pas tomber et se contenta de l'insulter jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent vers l'eau et que Blaine la lâche d'un seul coup.

- Ça t'apprendra à vouloir me faire mal, rit Blaine.

Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Sebastian, il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir qui fit éclater de rire ce dernier.

- Y'a un problème Anderson ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Non, grogna Blaine quand il croisa le regard de Kurt.

Sebastian rit une nouvelle fois avant de lever les yeux au ciel et d'attraper Jeff et Brian pour qu'ils s'éloignent. Sarah était déjà un peu à l'écart avec Nick qui la serrait dans ses bras et tentait de la faire rire alors qu'elle luttait pour lui faire la tête. Kurt et Blaine se retrouvèrent alors tout seuls.

- Ça ne va pas ? demanda Kurt d'une petite voix.

- Si ça va, assura Blaine.

Il s'approcha de lui et entoura ses bras autour de sa taille pour presser son corps contre le sien dans l'eau. Kurt mit ses bras autour de son cou.

- T'es bizarre depuis quelques jours Blaine ... commenta Kurt en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il y a un truc qui ne va pas ?

_A part que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi ? Non tout va bien. _

- Je stresse un peu pour New-York, c'est rien de grave.

- Tu sais très bien que ça va bien se passer, sourit Kurt.

- On verra bien. Mais je t'avouerai qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre aussi.

- Quoi ?

Blaine approcha ses lèvres des oreilles de Kurt.

- Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas entendu gémir mon nom, murmura-t-il.

Kurt déglutit et s'éloigna de Blaine pour pouvoir le regarder avec des yeux écarquillés. Il fut incapable de sortir quoique ce soit. Surtout quand Blaine portait ce sourire provocateur. Il sentit la main de ce dernier descendre le long de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses. Il la glissa dans son maillot de bain et caressa la peau de Kurt. Ce dernier ferma les yeux au contact et se pressa un peu plus contre Blaine.

- Je savais que ça te manquait aussi, murmura Blaine à son oreille.

Kurt se mordit la lèvre. Blaine le poussa à reculer un peu plus dans l'eau afin de s'éloigner des autres mais aussi de manière à ce qu'ils aient de l'eau jusqu'au nombril et que personne ne voit ce qu'il faisait. Il sortit sa main du maillot de bain de Kurt, ce dernier se retint de grogner de mécontentement mais à la place, il se mordit la lèvre un peu plus fort. Blaine posa finalement ses deux mains sur ses hanches et colla son front à celui de Kurt.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi sexy, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres. Tu n'imagines même pas ce que tu me fais.

Kurt ne savait pas que pour Blaine ce n'était pas que sexuellement parlant. Il parlait de ce que Kurt lui faisait tout le temps ressentir. Le châtain sentit le début d'érection de Blaine se presser contre la sienne et il ne put retenir un léger soupir. Blaine quand à lui, ferma les yeux au contact et déplaça sa main jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Kurt. Il passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans le maillot de ce dernier pour presser sa main contre l'érection de Kurt.

- Blaine ... ne put se retenir de gémir Kurt.

- Tu en as aussi envie Kurt ? demanda Blaine à son oreille. Tu as autant envie de moi que j'ai envie de toi ?

- Oui. Oui Blaine, se hâta de répondre ce dernier en se pressant un peu plus contre la main du bouclé.

Il agrippa le cou de Blaine et passa ses mains dans ses boucles.

- Tu sais qu'on ne peut rien faire ici sexy, sourit Blaine.

- Blaine s'il te plait ...

- On fera ça ce soir. Promis je te soulagerai de tout ça.

- Ce soir ? gémit Kurt. Mais ...

- Crois-moi ça va être aussi dur pour moi d'attendre sexy.

Kurt poussa un soupir de frustration quand Blaine enleva sa main de son maillot.

- T'es adorable quand t'es frustré comme ça, déclara Blaine.

- Tu ne vas plus me trouver adorable si ce soir tu ne fais pas ce qu'il faut, rétorqua Kurt en le repoussant.

- Kurt, rit Blaine en tentant de l'attirer de nouveau dans ses bras.

- Non. Lâche-moi, grogna ce dernier.

Mais c'était trop tard, Blaine avait une nouvelle fois réussit à l'attraper et à coller son corps contre le sien. Le regard de Kurt dériva sur les lèvres attirantes du bouclé qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées. Et qu'est-ce qu'il en avait envie lui aussi ...

- Embrasse-moi sexy, chuchota Blaine en voyant très bien où le regard de Kurt s'était figé.

- Pourquoi je ferai ça ? rétorqua-t-il en essayant de rester de marbre, même si c'était casi-impossible.

- Parce que tu en meurs d'envie et que j'en meurs d'envie. Pourquoi on s'en priverait ?

- T'as pas idée à quel point je te déteste, grogna Kurt en écrasant ses lèvres contre celles de Blaine.

Mais Kurt ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement quand il sentit ses lèvres bouger contre celles de Blaine. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité et ça lui avait manqué énormément, il venait tout juste de s'en rendre compte. Il sentit les mains de Blaine dans son dos qui le caressaient tendrement en dessous de son tee-shirt, qu'il avait évidemment gardé une nouvelle fois pour se baigner. Ses mains avaient quand à elles, pris place dans les boucles de Blaine. Ça lui faisait tellement de bien de l'avoir proche de cette façon que ça lui faisait aussi extrêmement peur. Mais pour le moment il voulait juste profiter.

- Ça m'a manqué de ne pas t'embrasser comme ça, murmura Kurt sans s'en rendre compte entre deux baisers.

Blaine colla son front au sien et soupira avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de les plonger dans les siens. Kurt n'avait jamais vu ce regard chez lui. Il était différent. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux que Kurt ne pouvait pas décrire, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

- C'est vrai ? chuchota le bouclé contre ses lèvres.

Pourquoi il y avait-il tant de désespoir dans sa voix ? Le ventre de Kurt se noua. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait à ce moment même. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il n'arrivait simplement pas à détacher ses yeux de Blaine.

- Blaine ! Kurt ! hurla Jeff de la plage.

Les deux garçons se séparèrent pour se tourner vers Jeff qui leur faisaient de grands signes.

- Le drapeau est rouge ! Sortez vos culs de l'eau !

Blaine tourna la tête vers la cabane des maîtres nageurs et en effet, le drapeau était passé au rouge. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que les vagues devenaient plus violentes, il avait été trop obnubilé par Kurt les cinq dernières minutes. Le ciel était gris et le vent s'était levé. On pouvait voir des rafales balayer la plage. En quelques minutes le temps avait changé et ils n'avaient rien vu venir.

- Viens, déclara Blaine en attrapant la main de Kurt pour l'entrainer en dehors de l'eau.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement leurs amis qui étaient déjà en train de ranger leurs affaires.

- Bon ben pour la bronzette c'est mort, râla Sarah.

- Le maître nageur est venu nous voir pendant que vous vous bouffiez la gueule, expliqua Sebastian, et il vaut mieux rentrer chez nous, ils ont prévu de fortes pluies et vu le vent ça pourrait se transformer en tempête.

- Tempête ? répéta Kurt tout d'un coup effrayé.

- T'inquiète sexy c'est souvent ici, c'est rien de grave, le rassura Blaine en serrant sa main un peu plus fort.

Kurt n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils avaient gardé leurs mains liées, seulement maintenant que c'était le cas, il ne se sentait pas capable de la lâcher. C'était tellement rassurant.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Blaine.

- Moi je vais chez Hugo, déclara Sebastian.

- C'est qui Hugo ? demanda Brian en se tournant vers lui.

- Je sais pas, je l'ai vu vite fait hier soir au bar.

- Et tu vas coucher avec lui alors que tu ne le connais pas ? s'étonna Kurt.

- Ben ouais, j'en connais un que ça gêne pas non plus, dit-il en tapant l'épaule de Blaine.

Kurt évita le regard de Blaine et lâcha sa main.

- Je sais c'est bon, marmonna-t-il.

Blaine fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand ce qu'il faisait avec d'autres garçons le touchait ?

- Ben quoi, t'es jaloux Kurt ? insista Sebastian.

- Ferme-là, grogna ce dernier en retournant vers sa serviette pour ranger ses affaires.

- Il est jaloux, affirma Sebastian vers Blaine avec un clin d'oeil.

- Tu vas vraiment voir ce mec ? demanda Brian.

- Je sais pas, j'hésite. Blaine tu ne te le serais pas tapé par hasard ? Histoire que je vois si ça vaut le coup que j'aille jusqu'à chez lui.

- Ferma-là Seb, soupira Blaine.

Kurt quand à lui était resté silencieux et n'avait pas levé les yeux vers eux.

- Tu veux pas qu'on ... Je sais pas qu'on fasse quelque chose ? demanda Brian.

Nick et Jeff échangèrent un regard en fronçant les sourcils.

- Laisse-moi juste réfléchir ... Est-ce que passer une aprem avec toi vaut le coup que je lâche un plan cul ?

- Tu ne sais pas si c'est un bon coup donc oui, insista Brian en ne lâchant pas Sebastian des yeux.

- Je ... Ouais ok, répondit Sebastian, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi son ami était si insistant.

D'un seul coup, la pluie commença à tomber, et il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que ce soient de grosses gouttes, accompagnées de grosses rafales de vent.

- Putain je comprends le drapeau maintenant. Moi je rentre on se voit plus tard ! s'écria Jeff en courant vers chez lui.

Sebastian, Brian, Nick et Sarah ramassèrent rapidement leurs affaires avant de le suivre. Kurt était complètement trempé. Blaine se baissa pour ramasser sa serviette entièrement mouillée et vit Kurt frissonner.

- Enlève-ton tee-shirt Kurt. Ça sert à rien t'es complètement trempé, tu dois surement avoir ta serviette sèche dans ton sac ... soupira Blaine.

- Non. Dans tous les cas je serai trompé donc je vois pas l'intérêt de m'afficher comme ça.

- Kurt y'a personne.

- Je m'en fous ! s'exclama ce dernier en attrapant son sac.

Il était complètement trempé, de même que ses affaires et il avait encore la marche jusqu'à la maison de Holly. Les remarques de Sebastian l'avaient irrité et maintenant il était de mauvais humeur. Il voulait juste rentrer, se changer dans des vêtements secs et n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête sur la plage.

- C'est par rapport à ce qu'à dit Seb ? demanda Blaine alors qu'il le suivait.

Kurt se stoppa, ne supportant pas une remarque de plus.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux ok ? cria-t-il en direction de Blaine. J'en ai strictement rien à foutre avec qui tu couches Blaine ! Tu fais ce que tu veux comme moi je fais ce que je veux !

- Kurt, calme-toi.

Il savait pourquoi Kurt se mettait dans ses états. Il avait vu la jalousie dans ses yeux, et qui disait jalousie, disait sentiments. Seulement Kurt n'était pas encore prêt à les accepter d'où son énervement. Et le fait que Sebastian lui rappelle, inconsciemment, quel genre de garçon Blaine était n'avait rien arrangé. Et tout ça mettait Kurt hors de lui.

- Je suis calme Blaine ! cria-t-il en se tournant pour continuer de marcher vers chez Holly.

Mais Blaine attrapa son bras et le tira dans la direction opposée, cette direction étant ses bras. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et ne lui laissa pas le temps de se rendre compte de quoique ce soit car il posa ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt pour un baiser passionné. Kurt laissa tomber son sac par terre et entoura ses bras autour de ses épaules. Ils étaient trempés mais peu importe, dès qu'il était dans les bras de Blaine rien de tout ça n'avait d'importance.

- Ça va mieux ? murmura Blaine contre ses lèvres.

Kurt hocha simplement la tête.

- Aller viens, on rentre, déclara finalement Blaine en prenant le sac de Kurt par terre.

Il ne lâcha pas sa main et le tira vers la maison de Holly. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient sous le porche, Kurt chercha les clés de la maison puisque apparemment Holly n'était plus là. Il finit par les trouver et ouvra en hâte la porte pour qu'ils puissent entrer en vitesse. Kurt était frigorifié, la pluie avait rafraichi l'air. Le fait qu'il soit trempé n'aidait en rien. Il claquait des dents et tremblait.

- Heyyy, s'inquiéta Blaine en s'approchant de lui. Tu as si froid que ça ?

- Je ... J'en peux plus. Je ... Je suis gelé.

Blaine le trouvait tellement maigre, que ça ne l'étonnait même pas qu'il soit dans cet état.

- Enlève tous tes vêtements, ordonna-t-il. Je vais te chercher une serviette. Elles sont dans la salle de bain c'est ça ?

- Ooui.

Blaine monta les escaliers en courant, une fois dans la salle de bain il dut faire plusieurs placards avant de trouver celui où les serviettes étaient rangées. Il en prit une aussi pour lui et se hâta de descendre rejoindre Kurt. Ce dernier était en boxer au milieu du salon et gigotait pour tenter de se réchauffer. Blaine entoura la grande serviette autour de lui et lui frotta les bras pour le réchauffer. Il se déshabilla ensuite et fit de même en entourant sa serviette autour de lui. Il fit un signe à Kurt en lui montrant le canapé et ils s'installèrent dessus tous les deux. Kurt claquait toujours des dents. Blaine ouvrit ses bras et lui fit comprendre de venir se réfugier dedans, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter. Le corps de Blaine était toujours un peu chaud, ça l'aiderait à se réchauffer, il mit sa serviette au dessus de celle de Kurt.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oui merci, murmura Kurt.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, Blaine caressait la peau de Kurt tendrement en dessous des serviettes et Kurt ferma les yeux au contact.

- Blaine ? commença Kurt.

- Mmh ?

- J'ai l'impression que tu connais tout de moi mais que moi je ne connais rien de toi.

- Ah bon ? rit doucement Blaine. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir sexy ?

- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta famille.

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, se tendit immédiatement Blaine.

- Tu ne t'es jamais entendu avec tes parents ?

- Ils ne me voulaient pas.

- Pardon ?

- Ils m'ont sorti pendant un repas familial quand j'avais 10 ans que je n'étais pas voulu, que j'étais un accident. Il était hors de question pour les parents de ma mère qu'elle avorte du coup, je suis né.

- Ils ... Ils t'ont dit ça ?

- Eh ouais. J'ai compris à 10 ans pourquoi mes parents s'en foutaient de moi.

- Cooper était là quand ils ont dit ça ?

- Non. Je n'ai jamais dit à Cooper que j'étais au courant de ça et qu'ils me l'avaient dit. Ils auraient pété un câble contre eux et la dernière chose que je voulais c'était qu'il ait de mauvaises relations avec nos parents à cause de moi.

- Donc ça a toujours été compliqué avec eux ?

- Yep. Et quand j'ai fait mon coming-out, ça a été dix fois pire.

- Tu leur as annoncé comment ?

- Je ne leur ai rien dit au départ, c'est ma mère qui m'a vu flirter avec un mec. Putain si tu avais vu le regard qu'elle a eu à ce moment là, j'avais l'impression d'être une merde. Je suis passé de l'erreur de la famille à la honte de la famille.

- Je suis désolé Blaine ... soupira Kurt en sentant son cœur se serrer.

- De toute façon, je m'en fichais de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser. Ils ne me voulaient pas, donc à partir de là, j'ai décidé de vivre ma vie sans la partager avec eux et sans leur demander leur avis pour quoique ce soit. Jusqu'à mes 10 ans j'ai essayé de faire des efforts avec eux, en me disant que peut-être si ils voyaient que je m'intéressais à eux, ils feraient pareil. Tu parles, ils ont fait que dal ouais. Quand j'ai appris qu'en fait je n'étais pas voulu, je leur ai plus adressé la parole et j'ai décidé de les ignorer comme ça au moins, ça ferait comme si je n'existais pas. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi mon père est venu me dire qu'on déménageait alors que ça faisait plus de 3 semaines qu'il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole pour autre chose que "Où est ta mère ?".

- Et Cooper ... Il en pensait quoi de tout ça ?

- Il ne supportait pas cette situation. Il était le seul à voir que j'existais dans cette putain de baraque. C'est lui qui allait voir mes profs quand ils demandaient à voir un des parents. C'est lui s'occupait de moi quand j'avais besoin d'un adulte. C'est pratiquement lui qui m'a élevé même si je vivais avec mes parents. Quand ils ont annoncé qu'on déménageait, j'ai vraiment cru qu'on m'arrachait quelque chose. J'allais quitter les seules personnes qui m'avaient accordé de l'importance. Quand j'ai annoncé ça à Nick, je te dis pas dans quel rage il s'est mis. Seb est resté sans voix et Jeff a tenté de calmer Nick.

- C'était eux ta famille ... constata Kurt.

- Avec Cooper. Ils sont ma famille, je peux pas vivre sans eux, c'est eux qui m'ont épaulé à chaque coup dur. Et Cooper c'est juste ... Il ... m'a vraiment sauvé la vie Kurt, parce que sans lui je te jure que je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire comme connerie.

Kurt se serra un peu plus contre Blaine et renifla pour retenir ses larmes de couler.

- Cooper savait que je ne supporterais pas de quitter ma vie d'ici pour me retrouver seul avec mes parents en Californie. Du coup il a fait ce qu'il fallait pour que je reste. Il a pas eu besoin de beaucoup d'arguments. Il leur a juste dit "Je garde Blaine ici avec moi". Ils lui ont demandé comment il allait faire pour me faire vivre, parce que bien sûr, c'était hors de question de lui prêter de l'argent pour moi. Cooper a simplement dit qu'il ferait ce qu'il fallait et voilà. Ils sont partis sans remord à l'autre bout du pays en laissant leur fils de 15 ans entre les mains de leur fils de 25.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles d'eux depuis qu'ils sont partis ?

- Cooper oui. Moi non.

- Je suis tellement désolé Blaine ...

- Pas besoin, ça fait longtemps que j'ai tiré un trait sur eux tu sais. Et c'est pas plus mal comme ça.

Kurt resserra son étreinte et posa sa tête contre le torse nu de Blaine.

- Et toi, tu as de bonnes relations avec ton père ? demanda le bouclé.

- Oui. Il est tout ce que j'ai. On s'était énormément rapprochés depuis la mort de ma mère, il ne restait plus que nous deux, on avait besoin de l'un et de l'autre donc on s'est épaulés. Quand j'ai failli le perdre l'année dernière, j'ai cru que mon monde s'écroulait.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Crise cardiaque. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul que la semaine où il était dans le coma.

- Il va mieux maintenant ?

- Oui beaucoup mieux, on fait attention à son alimentation, il va souvent voir le médecin pour son cœur. Il va mieux et heureusement. Je m'en veux parce que ces derniers temps je n'ai pas toujours été là pour lui et je me suis vraiment éloigné. Et je sais qu'il déteste ça ...

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Kurt. Tu n'étais pas bien.

- Je sais ... Mais je l'ai envoyé balader tellement de fois, le pauvre il n'y était pour rien. Il s'inquiétait seulement pour moi. Regarde la dernière fois au téléphone, je lui ai raccroché au nez ... Alors qu'il ne sait tout simplement pas quoi faire parce qu'il ne sait rien justement.

- Tu ne veux pas lui parler ?

- Pas pour l'instant non. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Parce que voir son fils au bord du gouffre comme je l'étais, ça n'a pas dû être facile.

- Kurt ?

- Mmh ?

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Vas-y.

- Tu ... Tu t'es déjà fait du mal ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Il ferma les yeux redoutant plus que tout la réponse. Il se rappelait de la première conversation qu'il avait eu avec Holly et à quel point elle avait peur que Kurt en arrive à ce point là.

- Je ...

Cette simple syllabe fit comprendre immédiatement à Blaine que c'était le cas.

- Quand ? demanda-t-il.

- Le soir où je me suis retrouvé chez Puck après l'agression, murmura-t-il. J'étais tellement mal Blaine ... Je ne me rendais pas compte de ce que je faisais.

- Kurt ... Je ne te juge pas et tu le sais ... déclara Blaine en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Je voulais simplement arrêter d'avoir mal et de me sentir comme ça ...

Kurt sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux lorsque son esprit retournait à cette nuit d'enfer. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça. Vraiment pas.

- On peut ... Éviter de parler de ça ? Je veux juste ... Oublier. Toute cette nuit ...

- Ok. Je veux juste que tu saches que tu n'es plus seul maintenant. Et que si un jour ça ne va pas à ce point là, tu sais que je serai là pour que tu me parles, ok ? Parce que je ne supporterai pas de te perdre Kurt.

Kurt leva les yeux pour le regarder, son ventre se serra et il sentit encore plus de larmes couler le long de ses joues. Pourquoi Blaine lui disait ce genre de choses ?

- Blaine ...

- Non, coupa Blaine en posant un doigt sur la bouche de Kurt. Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit, je voulais juste que tu le saches.

Kurt hocha la tête, ça tombait bien parce qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de dire quoique ce soit.

- Maintenant j'attends que tu m'embrasses sexy, finit par sourire Blaine.

Kurt prit le visage de Blaine entre ses mains, lui caressant tendrement les joues sans le quitter du regard avant de rompre le peu d'espace entre leurs lèvres. Il ferma les yeux dès que les lèvres de Blaine rencontrèrent les siennes. Il aimait tellement cette sensation, comme si il se sentait chez lui, comme si c'était là où il devait être. Il avait tellement envie de dire à Blaine tout ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment même, mais il s'en sentait incapable. Il savait que si il s'ouvrait à lui de cette manière, il serait à lui. Blaine aurait son sort entre ses mains. Et la dernière fois que quelqu'un avait eu son cœur, il l'avait brisé.

- Blaine ... murmura-t-il désespérément contre les lèvres de ce dernier.

- Oui ?

- Tu m'avais promis quelque chose ...

Blaine sourit à ses mots et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

- Tout ce que tu voudras sexy.

Kurt prit sa main et l'incita à se lever avec lui. Les serviettes étaient tombées par terre mais bizarrement, Kurt avait soudainement chaud et n'avait plus du tout besoin d'être couvert. Il tira Blaine dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Blaine le plaqua contre et leva les deux mains de Kurt pour les plaquer contre le mur au-dessus de leurs têtes. Kurt le trouvait tellement sexy comme ça qu'il n'avait qu'une envie c'était d'avoir une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Blaine contre les siennes. Sauf que ce dernier en avait décidé autrement. Alors qu'il s'approchait pour l'embrasser, Blaine tourna la tête pour plutôt chuchoter à son oreille.

- Non Kurt. Pas tout de suite.

Il entrelaça leurs doigts au dessus de leurs têtes, ce geste était si intime que Kurt en eut des frissons. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, il était retenu par le corps de Blaine contre lui. Il plaqua sa tête contre la porte et soupira. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qui l'attendait mais il comprit que ça allait être compliqué de ne pas pouvoir toucher Blaine. Ce dernier colla son front au sien et ses yeux s'attachèrent aux siens. Kurt avait l'impression qu'il lisait en lui, qu'il tentait d'y trouver des réponses sur ce qu'il se passait entre eux depuis quelques jours, pourquoi tout semblait changer, pourquoi tout était beaucoup plus intense, pourquoi chaque petit geste comptait beaucoup plus qu'il ne devrait. Kurt ferma les yeux, il ne voulait pas que Blaine lise en lui. Il n'était pas prêt à ça. Il sentit alors la bouche de Blaine se rapprocher de son oreille, il tressaillit quand le souffle chaud du bouclé caressa son lobe d'oreille. Puis ce fut sa langue qu'il sentit. Il commença à le lécher en dessous de l'oreille, juste à l'endroit où Kurt ne pouvait se retenir de gémir. Blaine l'avait remarqué, il n'y avait pas de doute. Il serra un peu plus les mains de Blaine quand ce dernier suçota sa peau, sachant très bien qu'il y laisserai des marques sur sa peau de porcelaine. Normalement, il faisait en sorte que ce soit à des endroits discrets, sauf que là, c'était en plein milieu de son cou. C'était comme si Blaine avait décidé de laisser un signe montrant que Kurt était à lui, que personne d'autre que lui n'avait le droit de le toucher de cette manière. De toute façon, Kurt ne voulait pas qu'une autre personne que lui le touche comme ça. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était Blaine.

Et à ce moment là, Kurt comprit. Ce qu'il ressentait pour lui n'était même pas comparable à ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Lucas. Et c'était ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Il avait tellement envie de mettre un terme à leur relation, peu importe ce que c'était, il savait qu'il devait le faire avant qu'il y ait un des deux qui souffre réellement. Mais il en n'était tellement incapable. Il ne tiendrait pas sans la présence de Blaine à ses côtés. C'était juste impossible à imaginer. Il gémit une nouvelle fois quand les lèvres de Blaine embrassèrent chaque parcelle de peau de son cou. Le mal était déjà fait, Blaine l'avait déjà entre ses mains. Il pouvait déjà faire tout ce qu'il voulait de lui sans le savoir. La moindre chose de travers et son cœur serait brisé une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci il serait incapable de se relever. Car il avait réussit à se relever grâce à Blaine. C'était lui qui avait réussi à le faire sourire de nouveau. Il l'avait sauvé de toutes les manières possible.

- Kurt ?

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Blaine. Son regard tomba immédiatement dans les yeux mordorés du bouclé, qui le regardait inquiet. Il sentit ses mains se desserrer et Blaine les lâcha pour les mettre sur ses joues.

- Tu pleures ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Il sentit les pouces de Blaine essuyer les larmes qu'il n'avait même pas sentit couler. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux. Il se sentait tellement mal à ce moment même. Des sentiments qu'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais ressentir faisaient surface et il avait envie de se cacher. De fuir, de ne plus jamais voir ce regard, ces yeux, ce bouclé rassurant et protecteur qui avait été là pour lui comme personne ne l'avait jamais été. Et si Blaine comprenait ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête à ce moment même ? Et si il comprenait qu'il l'avait entre ses mains et qu'il pouvait jouer de lui quand il voulait ? _Blaine ne ferait jamais ça_, tenta-t-il de se convaincre. Mais une voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui répéter que c'était ce qu'il pensait de Lucas avant que tout devienne un véritable cauchemar. Il sentit les lèvres de Blaine se poser sur ses joues. Il sécha ses larmes de cette façon, en les embrassant tout simplement. C'était un geste tellement tendre que Kurt sentit une nouvelle fois son ventre se serrer, c'était mauvais pour lui tout ça, vraiment mauvais.

- On arrête là ? murmura Blaine contre ses lèvres.

Kurt se contenta de secouer la tête. Aucun mot ne sortait, il avait la gorge bien trop nouée pour ça. Non il ne voulait surtout pas arrêter maintenant. Il avait besoin de sentir Blaine de la meilleure manière qu'il soit.

- Tu es sûr ?

Pour répondre à ça, Kurt l'embrassa passionnément. Il passa ses mains à l'arrière de sa tête, dans ses ses boucles et approcha le visage de Blaine encore plus proche du sien. Ce dernier grogna dans leur baiser et posa ses deux mains sur les hanches de Kurt. Leurs peaux nues se collèrent l'une à l'autre et ils ne connaissaient pas de meilleure sensation que celle-ci. Kurt avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois que Blaine le touchait, sa peau prenait feu sous ses doigts.

- Je ne te dis pas assez que tu es magnifique Kurt, murmura Blaine en l'embrassant le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou.

Est-ce que c'était possible que Blaine lui dise cela des milliers de fois ? Ça faisait tellement du bien à Kurt d'entendre ces mots alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'accepter.

- Tu es magnifique Kurt, répéta une nouvelle fois Blaine contre ses lèvres.

Le cœur de Kurt battait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression que Blaine pouvait l'entendre ou le sentir contre sa poitrine. Et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il l'entende. Blaine descendit sa bouche sur son torse, caressant ses flancs en même temps. Il le sentit ensuite attraper ses hanches fermement entre ses mains et le soulever. Instinctivement, Kurt entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille. Blaine le plaqua une nouvelle fois contre le mur pour prendre appuie dessus. Avec ça, il s'attaqua à son torse. Se contentant au départ de simplement lui déposer des baisers sur sa peau, Kurt soupirant de contentement, baladant ses mains dans les boucles du plus vieux. Puis Blaine attrapa un de ses tétons entre ses dents et le suça avidement, faisant gémir Kurt qui laissa sa tête se coller contre le mur en fermant les yeux. Ils sentait déjà son érection commencer à lui faire mal dans son boxer.

- Blaine, gémit-il en tirant sur les boucles de ce dernier.

C'était la première fois que Blaine entendait le son de sa voix depuis qu'ils avaient commencé et il ne pouvait que la trouver sexy. Cela le poussa à s'attaquer à l'autre téton de Kurt, en le suçant jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne complètement dur dans sa bouche. Kurt commençait à remuer des hanches, à la recherche de n'importe quelle friction possible et Blaine avait l'intention de lui en donner. Il lui fit reposer les pieds sur terre, l'embrassant une nouvelle fois fougueusement, leurs langues se mêlant l'une à l'autre dans une danse passionnée. Blaine attrapa le boxer de Kurt de chaque côté et le glissa le long de ses jambes, libérant son érection.

- Merde Kurt ... grogna Blaine quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son sexe.

Il enleva à son tour son sous-vêtement. Quand ils furent tous les deux entièrement nus, Kurt attirant le corps de Blaine contre le sien, le pressant contre lui, ayant pour résultat leurs érections pressées l'une contre l'autre. Les deux garçons gémirent dans leurs baisers. Blaine caressait la peau du dos de Kurt, du bout de ses doigts. Il sentait de temps en temps une cicatrice sous son toucher, lui rappelant à quel point Kurt était fragile, blessé et avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité. Il avait tellement envie d'effacer toutes ces horribles choses qu'il avait vécu, il avait tellement envie que Kurt s'ouvre à lui afin qu'ils puissent vivre une histoire qui, il le savait, ne pouvait être que magnifique.

- Tourne-toi, ordonna Blaine contre les lèvres de Kurt.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils mais le sourire de Blaine l'incita alors à s'exécuter. Kurt se retrouva alors face à la porte, il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les mains de Blaine se lier aux siennes. Il les plaqua contre le mur, au dessus de lui, ce qui l'empêchait de se toucher lui même ou de pouvoir toucher Blaine. Il sentit ensuite Blaine se presser contre lui.

- Oh mon dieu, gémit-il.

Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, la laissant se reposer sur l'épaule de Blaine qui pressa son érection contre ses fesses et qui occupa sa bouche en lui suçota la peau de son cou. Kurt avait tellement besoin de soulager son érection, il n'en pouvait plus. Il se colla un peu plus contre le corps de Blaine, pour sentir ce dernier contre lui le plus possible. Il transpirait déjà, leurs corps nus collés l'un à l'autre lui envoyaient de la chaleur dans son corps entier. Il sentait son ventre se nouer et son coeur battre un peu plus fort, si cela était possible. Blaine le provoquait tellement, il n'en pouvait plus. Il le plaquait avec plus de force contre le mur afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à son entrée sans pour autant entrer en lui.

- Blaine ... Blaine ... S'il te plait ... Je ... Blaine ! gémit Kurt.

Si il avait pu, il aurait prit le sexe de Blaine et l'aurait entré en lui sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Mais c'était vraiment impossible. Blaine avait son corps en main, il avait tout en main et il en jouait. Il mordilla l'oreille de Kurt qui se cambra un peu plus et gémit beaucoup plus fort.

- J'ai tellement envie d'entrer en toi là maintenant, murmura-t-il.

- Fais le Blaine, ordonna Kurt d'une voix tremblante.

- Non, pas maintenant.

Kurt grogna de frustration, cognant sa tête contre celle de Blaine. Blaine relâcha la pression sur ses mains et les fit glisser le long des bras de Kurt, le faisant frémir sous son toucher. Il les descendit comme ça de chaque côté de son corps, s'attardant sur ses flancs qu'il caressa du bout des doigts. Il attrapa ensuite une nouvelle fois ses hanches et le tourna rapidement afin qu'ils soient de nouveau face à face. Il écrasa ses lèvres contre celle de Kurt qui gémit de plaisir et qui entoura ses bras autour de sa taille afin de presser une nouvelle fois l'érection de ce dernier contre la sienne. Il joua de ses hanches afin d'avoir la friction qu'il cherchait depuis un moment. Blaine fit glisser ses mains jusqu'aux fesses de Kurt qui se cambra un peu plus sous son toucher et gémit quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Ne bouge pas, murmura le bouclé en se séparant de Kurt.

- Quoi ? gémit-il.

Blaine sourit face à l'attitude désespéré du châtain.

- J'ai l'intention de te prendre contre cette porte. Donc ne bouge pas d'ici je vais chercher ce qu'il faut.

Kurt déglutit et comme un automatisme, il porta sa main jusqu'à son sexe pour soulager son érection en commençant à faire quelques mouvements. Blaine se retourna d'un seul coup, comme si il avait des yeux derrière la tête.

- Ne touche pas à ça sexy, je m'en charge dès que j'ai attrapé ce qu'il faut, dit-il avec un sourire.

Comprenant que Blaine n'avait pas l'intention de faire le moindre pas si il n'arrêtait pas de se toucher, Kurt éloigna à contre coeur sa main de son érection et se concentra sur Blaine pour penser à autre chose. Seulement, quand Blaine se pencha sur la table de nuit pour ouvrir le tiroir et attraper ce sont il avait besoin, les yeux de Kurt se posèrent directement sur ses fesses. Elles étaient musclées et fermes, Kurt ne put que se lécher les lèvres sachant qu'il allait pouvoir les toucher comme il le voulait dans quelques secondes. Les muscles de son dos étaient parfaitement dessinés, et Kurt n'avait jamais vu un dos aussi sexy, digne d'un magazine de mannequins hommes. Non pas que Kurt avait l"habitude de parcourir les pages de ces magazines ... Pas du tout.

- Ça te plait ce que tu mattes ? demanda Blaine en se retournant, un préservatif et un tube de lubrifiant à la main.

- Oui, répondit simplement Kurt en hochant la tête.

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de rire et se rapprocha en vitesse du corps avide de Kurt qui l'attira dans un baiser passionné dès qu'il en eut la possibilité.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi Blaine, murmura Kurt contre ses lèvres.

A son tour, il s'attaqua au cou de Blaine qui grogna de plaisir en laissant tomber le préservatif ainsi que le tube de lubrifiant par terre. Il entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt, le pressant un peu plus contre lui. Kurt suçota son cou et descendit ensuite sa bouche sur son torse, se baissant peu à peu. Blaine mit sa main dans ses cheveux pour l'inciter à continuer, ferma les yeux et soupirant de plaisir à chaque fois qu'il sentait les lèvres de Kurt contre sa peau. Kurt joua de sa langue au niveau de son nombril, alors que Blaine gémissait à n'en plus finir. Kurt n'en pouvait plus de savoir qu'il faisait cet effet là à un garçon comme Blaine. Il attrapa ses fesses fermement entre ses mains, des fesses qu'il avait désiré quelques secondes plus tôt. Sa bouche arrivant à l'érection de Blaine, Kurt leva les yeux vers lui, croisant son regard noir de désir. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour qu'il prenne son sexe entièrement dans sa bouche, ne prenant même pas le temps de le provoquer. Blaine poussa littéralement un grognement de plaisir, enfonçant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kurt. Il tenta même d'entrer plus profondément dans la bouche de ce dernier. Il était déjà si dangereusement proche. Il sentait la chaleur du son bas du ventre l'engloutir peu à peu tandis que Kurt entamait des mouvements de va et vient autour de son sexe.

- Kurt ... Kurt ... Je suis déjà trop proche là ... gémit-il.

Comprenant ses mots, Kurt retira sa bouche du sexe du bouclé dans un bruit obscène.

- Prends-moi contre ce mur comme tu l'avais prévu Blaine, dit-il contre ses lèvres.

Blaine grogna à ses mots et prit les hanches de Kurt entre ses mains afin de le soulever. Une nouvelle fois, Kurt entoura ses jambes autour de lui, laissant un accès à son entrée à Blaine. Ce dernier mit du lubrifiant sur ses doigts et commença à préparer Kurt, entrant un doigt en lui, puis un deuxième. Kurt gémissait de plaisir et se pressait contre le corps transpirant mais tellement sexy de Blaine. Ce dernier finit par ajouter un nouveau doigt sous la demande suppliante de Kurt qui gémit de plus belle.

- Toi Blaine ... Juste toi, tenta-t-il de faire comprendre au bouclé.

- Ok sexy.

Blaine reposa Kurt sur ses pieds qui sentait déjà quelques courbatures mais l'excitation lui faisait vite oublier. Blaine ramassa le préservervatif qui était par terre. Kurt le lui prit des mains en souriant. Il défit l'emballage avec ses dents, Blaine le regardait faire en léchant ses lèvres. Kurt déroula ensuite le préservatif sur le sexe du bouclé, ce dernier frémissant au toucher. Il prit ensuite le tube de lubrifiant, en mit sur sa main avant de l'étendre sur le membre de Blaine qui gémit au contact. Il avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches et les serra un peu plus fort sous le plaisir, faisant entrer ses ongles dans la peau porcelaine. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, Blaine porta de nouveau Kurt qui entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille, se faisant plaquer contre la porte.

- Oh mon dieu, vas-y Blaine.

Et ce fut tout. Blaine ne chercha pas à provoquer un peu plus Kurt et entra en lui. Ce dernier finit par gémir de plaisir et de soulagement, resserrant son étreinte autour de son cou. Blaine resta un moment comme ça, en étant juste en Kurt afin de l'habituer à la sensation mais il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Kurt rechigne.

- Bouge Blaine, s'il te plait. Bouge.

Blaine commença des mouvements de va et vient, entrant plus profondément en Kurt à chaque fois, le poussant contre la porte.

- Blaine ... gémit-il un peu plus fort.

La tête de ce dernier était maintenant dans le cou de Kurt, léchant sa peau en même temps qu'il bougeait en lui. Kurt lui, avait ses bras entouré autour de lui, le pressant contre lui. Leurs peau suantes étaient collées l'une à l'autre.

- Plus fort, Blaine !

Blaine s'exécuta, accélérant ses mouvements et entra à chaque fois plus profondément en Kurt. Quand il atteignit sa prostate la première fois, Kurt cria littéralement.

- Blaine ! Juste là ... Juste ... oooh.

- Kuuurt, grogna le bouclé en pressant ses mains contre le mur pour se maintenir.

Cela lui permit d'accélérer ses mouvements en Kurt et d'entrer un peu plus fort en lui.

- Oh c'est pas vrai ...

Blaine sortit sa tête du cou de Kurt et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il l'embrassa passionnément, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Kurt pressait ses pieds contre ses fesses pour l'inviter à entrer un plus profondément en lui. Le talon de Kurt entra entre les fesses de Blaine qui gémit plus fort dans leurs baisers. Blaine atteignit une nouvelle fois la prostate de Kurt qui cria de plaisir une nouvelle fois.

- Tellement proche ... Marmonna-t-il contre l'oreille de Blaine. Blaine ...

Blaine attrapa l'érection de Kurt dans sa main, continua ses mouvements de va et vient en lui et commença de nouveaux autour de son érection. Blaine avait ses bras qui commençaient à fatiguer mais le plaisir d'être en Kurt et de le voir gémissant grâce à de lui, le faisait oublier sa douleur.

- Libère-toi pour moi sexy, vas-y, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

- Blaine ... gémit ce dernier.

Il se libéra sans plus attendre dans la main de Blaine en gémissant et criant son nom. Blaine continua ses mouvements en lui pendant qu'il se libérait et c'était tellement bon pour Kurt qui eut l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais eu un orgasme aussi fort. Blaine le suivit quelques secondes après, son orgasme le frappant rapidement tandis qu'il continuait à enfoncer son sexe plus profondément à chaque fois. Il cria le nom de Kurt, son corps trembla, il appuya ses mains un peu plus fort contre le mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. C'était tellement bon. Quand il fut enfin remis de son orgasme, il sentit les mains de Kurt lui prendre le visage et l'embrasser paresseusement. Il en profita pour se retirer de Kurt doucement, ne voulant pas lui faire mal. Ce dernier grogna de mécontentement à la sensation de vide. Il baissa ensuite ses jambes pour poser de nouveau ses pieds par terre et grimaça de douleur.

- Ça va ? demanda Blaine inquiet.

- Oui oui, je vais juste ... Me poser, dit-il en souriant avant de marcher jusqu'à son lit.

Blaine ouvrit doucement la porte afin de vérifier qu'ils étaient toujours seuls dans la maison. Quand il fut assuré que c'était le cas, il alla dans la salle de bain chercher une serviette et revint dans la chambre pour voir que Kurt s'était déjà endormi sur son lit. Il sourit tendrement devant l'image qui s'offrait à lui et le rejoignit en se couchant à ses côtés. Il remonta le drap jusqu'à eux, entoura son bras autour de sa taille et réfugia sa tête dans son cou, sentant l'odeur du garçon dont il n'avait plus de doute, il était tombé amoureux.

Blaine passa la nuit avec Kurt comme à son habitude. Seulement à leur réveil c'était plus que différent. Kurt était distant d'une manière bizarre. Il n'avait jamais agit de la sorte avec Blaine.

Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé et qu'il avait repensé à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, Kurt avait pris peur. Le trop plein de sentiments qu'il avait évité depuis tout ce temps, les larmes, les mots de Blaine, ses attentions. Tout ça était quelque chose qu'il avait fuit. Il avait baissé la garde la veille et c'était beaucoup trop ouvert à Blaine. Il était persuadé que ce dernier avait compris ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête à ce moment là. Sauf que Kurt ne voulait pas ça. Il n'avait trouvé qu'une solution depuis leur réveil: éviter Blaine. Dans la nuit, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé à cause d'un cauchemar, il avait préféré s'enfermer dans la salle de bain plutôt que de se serrer contre Blaine. Lorsque ce dernier avait tenté de l'embrasser à leur réveil, il s'était levé en trouvant l'excuse de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour Holly.

Bref, Blaine ne l'avait pas touché une seule fois et lui avait à peine adresser la parole. Et il détestait ça.

Dans la journée, ils rejoignirent Jeff, Nick et Sebastian et partirent tous ensemble au centre commercial. Les garçons avaient repris leur activité préféré: charrier Kurt et Blaine sur leur relation. Seulement, Kurt avait été beaucoup plus sanglant dans ses réponses. Il continuait d'affirmer qu'il ne se passait rien entre eux qu'ils étaient seulement amis. Blaine avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter ça. Non seulement parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas vrai, mais encore plus avec ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il avait vu les yeux de Kurt, il n'était pas fou, il avait compris. Blaine savait que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il craque et qu'il dise à Kurt ce qu'il pensait. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer comme ça. Quelque chose se passait entre eux, Blaine commençait à avoir de réels sentiments pour Kurt, ça l'effrayait au plus au point et il ne supportait pas le fait que Kurt les ignore et fasse comme si de rien n'était. Ils agissaient comme un couple, ils dormaient pratiquement toutes les nuits ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dès que l'un deux n'était pas bien, il appelait l'autre, Blaine confiait ses angoisses à Kurt, Kurt s'ouvrait de plus en plus à lui. Mais il ignorait ou reniait ce que Blaine ressentait et ça c'était dur à encaisser pour le bouclé.

En fin d'après-midi, alors que Blaine avait insisté pour raccompagner Kurt jusqu'à chez lui, il finit par s'inviter et monta dans la chambre avec Kurt. Il reçut un message de Jeff et ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Son ami était vraiment grave parfois.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Kurt qui était assis en tailleur sur son lit face à lui, sa jalousie prenant une fois de plus le dessus sans qu'il ne puisse la contrôler.

- Jeff qui dit des conneries.

- Du genre ?

- Qu'on doit être heureux parce que New-York est une ville romantique. Qu'on allait pouvoir se balader main dans la main dans central Park et donner à manger aux pigeons comme les couples dans les films. Du Jeff quoi !

- Il a du mal à comprendre qu'on n'est pas un couple tous les deux, c'est un truc de fou, rit nerveusement Kurt.

Ce fut la remarque de trop pour Blaine qui ne put se retenir.

- T'es hallucinant, lâcha-t-il.

Kurt le regarda perplexe, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui prenait.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Parce que j'en peux plus de ton cinéma et de tout ça c'est bon. On ne peut pas continuer, on arrête là, craqua Blaine en se levant du lit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend là ? De quoi tu parles ?

- De nous deux.

- Il n'y a pas ...

- Il n'y a pas de nous deux c'est ça que tu allais me dire ? Ah oui pardon j'avais oublié que toi et moi c'était simplement une histoire de cul.

Kurt écarquilla les yeux, il ne savait pas pourquoi Blaine lui sortait tout ça d'un seul coup.

- Ça ne l'est pas Blaine. On est amis ... tenta-t-il.

- Arrête avec ça Kurt. On n'est pas amis. Je suis désolé mais je ne tiens pas Jeff dans mes bras si il fait des cauchemars. Je ne couche pas avec Nick. Je n'embrasse pas Sebastian dès que j'en ai envie comme si c'était normal. Je ...

- Ok. Ça va j'ai compris arrête là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on est Kurt ?

- Pour moi on est amis, mentit Kurt.

Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait cette boule au ventre qui le rongeait. Il détestait Blaine pour sortir la vérité tout d'un coup comme ça.

- Bien sûr. Kurt arrête de le nier. On n'est pas amis et on ne l'a jamais été. Et tu peux encore moins dire ça après hier soir !

Les mots de Blaine le blessèrent énormément. Même si il savait qu'il n'avait pas tord, il s'était promis qu'il ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un avoir cette place dans son coeur. Il fallait que Blaine le comprenne.

- Ok. Super. Ben excuse-moi de me tromper et de te considérer comme un ami, s'énerva-t-il.

- C'est pas ce que je veux dire, soupira Blaine. Tu sais très bien que ça a toujours été plus que de l'amitié entre nous.

- Ce qui était plus que de l'amitié c'est juste le sexe Blaine. Rien de plus.

- Oh arrête Kurt, stop. J'ai couché avec beaucoup de mecs et crois-moi y'en a pas beaucoup qui mettent autant de coeur que toi.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? se vexa-t-il.

- Kurt tu as pleuré hier merde ! hurla Blaine. Tu as pleuré parce que tout ça te touchait !

- Non je ... J'ai pensé un truc qui ...

- Arrête. Ne me mens pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ? demanda Kurt doucement.

- Toi et moi on ne couche pas simplement ensemble, on fait l'amour et c'est quelque chose de différent.

- Non ... commença Kurt en secouant la tête.

- Putain mais ... se frustra Blaine en mettant sa tête dans ses mains, est-ce que tu fais ce qu'on fait avec tes amis à Lima Kurt ?

- Non. Mais c'est ... C'est différent.

- Justement c'est ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre ! s'exclama Blaine plus qu'exaspéré à ce point.

- T'étais pas censé me faire ça ! s'écria soudainement Kurt.

- Faire quoi ? Vas-y avoue le ! s'impatienta Blaine.

- Je ne vais rien avouer parce qu'il n'y a rien à avouer ! Putain Blaine j'ai commencé ça avec toi parce que je pensais qu'on voulait la même chose ! Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais rien de sérieux, que tu ne voulais pas être en couple et que c'était la dernière chose dont tu avais besoin ! Tu ne peux pas me sortir ça maintenant Blaine !

- Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir changé d'avis par rapport à ça ! Je sais que c'est le cas pour toi aussi Kurt ...

Il détestait le fait que Blaine ait lu en lui de cette manière et l'ait compris. Et la dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était déclarer ce qu'il ressentait à Blaine. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Mentir.

- Mais non c'est bien ça que tu ne comprends pas !

Kurt sentit sa gorge se serrer, il se haïssait tout simplement.

- Putain arrête ça Kurt. J'ai vu l'évolution de notre relation ...

- N'appelle pas ça comme ça ... gémit-il.

- Tu as juste la trouille Kurt. Mais je ne suis pas Lucas.

- Arrête ...

Rien qu'à l'évocation de son nom, Kurt sentit son estomac se nouer. Il avait envie de vomir. Il ne voulait pas perdre Blaine ... Il n'était pas prêt à ça.

- Je n'ai pas couché avec un seul mec depuis qu'on a commencé à coucher ensemble. Pas un seul. Je n'ai fait ça qu'avec toi !

Kurtr sentit une pointe d'énervement prendre le dessus, ils avaient mis les choses au clair dès le départ et il ne put que lui en vouloir du fait qu'il lui reproche ça.

- Je ne t'en ai jamais empêché ! cria-t-il.

- Je sais. Je m'en suis empêché tout seul parce que je ne pouvais pas te faire ça.

- J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Blaine !

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec de la pitié.

- Tu m'avais dit que tu ne voulais pas d'histoires sérieuses. Tu m'as menti ... gémit-il.

- Putain mais c'est pas vrai ... Je ne t'ai pas menti Kurt ! Excuse-moi d'être humain et d'avoir des sentiments ! J'ai jamais eu une relation comme celle que j'ai avec toi. J'ai jamais autant eu envie d'un mec que toi. Je me suis ouvert à toi comme je ne l'ai jamais fait avec personne. Je pense tout le temps à toi quand on n'est pas tous les deux, j'ai mon coeur qui bat à 300 à l'heure dès que tu me souris, j'ai ...

- Arrête Blaine ... S'il te plait arrête ...

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas peur moi aussi ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas la trouille que tu fasses comme mes parents et que tu me laisses tomber quand tu auras remarqué je ne vaux rien ? Je suis mort de trouille Kurt, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.

- Je ...

- Mais j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai envie de toi, je te veux auprès de moi. Il faut que tu arrêtes de vivre dans le passé et que tu oublies ton histoire avec Lucas. Ce mec est un connard mais tous ne sont pas comme ça.

- Je pensais qu'il ne l'était pas. Comme je pense que tu ne l'es pas.

- Tu ne peux pas me comparer à ce salop Kurt, se vexa Blaine.

- Blaine t'as couché avec je ne sais combien de mecs jusque là ! Je ne pouvais pas être juste un mec de plus sur ta liste ?

- C'était impossible que tu sois un mec de plus sur la liste et il ne m'a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour comprendre ça.

- Je ne veux pas.

- Tu ne veux pas quoi ? soupira Blaine.

- Je ne veux pas que d'un seul coup tu ... Tu ...

- Que je tombe amoureux de toi ?

- Ne dis pas ça ... Je t'en supplie ne dis pas ça. Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas, gémit Kurt en secouant la tête comme si c'était une réelle torture d'entendre ce genre de choses sortir de la bouche de Blaine.

- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai été compréhensif. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour penser à toi avant de penser à moi. Mais je vais revenir à comme j'étais avant et je vais de nouveau penser qu'à moi. Tes envies de baiser, tu te les mettras là où je pense. Tu iras te chercher quelqu'un d'autre parce que moi c'est fini. J'arrête tout ça là, c'est trop. Ça me tue petit à petit et t'en as rien à foutre. Je ne suis pas ton putain de jouet Kurt. Tu ne veux peut-être pas avoir mal, tu ne veux pas souffrir mais au final c'est à moi que tu fais du mal.

- On était d'accord Blaine ... déclara Kurt au bord des larmes.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment tout cela pouvait arriver. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Blaine.

- T'en as rien à foutre de ce que je peux ressentir. Tu ne me fais même pas confiance alors que moi j'ai une confiance infinie en toi ! Crois ce que tu veux, fais ce que tu veux. Tout ce que je sais c'est que toi et moi on n'est plus rien et je me casse d'ici.

- Blaine s'il te plait ...

- S'il te plait quoi ? S'il te plait baise-moi, j'en ai envie là tout de suite ?

Kurt secoua simplement la tête et le supplia du regard.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller faire tout ce que tu as envie que je fasse depuis le début et que moi je ne voulais pas. Je vais aller tirer mon coup avec un autre mec. Je vais te prouver que tu as raison et que je ne suis bon qu'à ça. Je vais aller voir Jason tiens, le baiser et le laisser tomber parce que d'après toi c'est tout ce que je sais faire et que c'est pour ça que tu as commencé ce que je ne sais même pas comment appeler, avec moi.

- Blaine ... gémit Kurt entre ses larmes.

- Tu me coupes pour me dire que je me trompe ? Pour me dire que tu es prêt à dire que ce qu'on vit c'est plus fort qu'une partie de baise tous les jours ?

Kurt ne répondit pas à ses mots.

- Vas te faire voir Kurt. Je vais me casser d'ici avant de vraiment dire des trucs méchants que je regretterai après.

Il attrapa ses affaires et se tourna une dernière fois vers Kurt.

- Rien que le fait que tu pleures comme ça Kurt, ça montre que nous deux c'est beaucoup plus sérieux. Réfléchis à ça.

Il se tourna et claqua la porte de la chambre de Kurt en rage, dévala l'escalier et arriva devant la porte d'entrée qui était bloquée par Holly. Cette dernière le regardait avec un sourcil froncé et les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Quoi ? s'énerva Blaine.

- C'était pas cool ce que tu lui as dit.

- Je m'en fous. J'en ai marre d'être cool et de me faire marcher sur les pieds. J'en ai marre qu'il m'utilise comme si j'étais son putain de jouet !

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas le cas, tu sais qu'il est fragile.

- Je sais ! s'écria Blaine. Tu crois que je ne sais pas tout ça ? Je le sais putain ! Mais je ne suis pas ce connard ok ? Je suis le mec qui a été là pour lui depuis le premier jour ! Comment il me répond à ça ? En me disant que je suis juste son jouet pour baiser ? Et ben je lui dis merde !

- Blaine. Il a dit que tu étais son ami et pas son plan cul.

- Je ne veux pas être son ami ! s'écria Blaine ! Et je ne le suis pas !

- Tu sais qu'il tient à toi d'une autre façon ... Il n'est juste pas prêt Blaine. Tu n'as pas traversé ce qu'il a traversé ... Et toi seul sais mieux que personne ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Je sais très bien que je ne connais pas tout. Mais toi si. Tu sais ce qu'il a vécu. Il ne peut pas donner sa confiance à quelqu'un comme ça. Je sais que tu lui as donné toutes les raisons pour, mais Lucas lui avait donné toutes les raisons aussi.

- J'ai envie de tuer ce mec, grogna Blaine. J'aurais dû le faire.

- Oui tu aurais dû mais là n'est pas la question, dit-elle en souriant.

Blaine laissa échapper un long soupir. Il s'adossa contre le mur le plus proche et posa ses mains contre son front au bord des larmes. Il entendit en haut les sanglots de Kurt et son coeur se brisa rien qu'à les entendre.

- J'ai juste ... C'est dur pour moi. Je ... Je ressens énormément de choses pour lui, ce qui ne m'est jamais arrivé. J'ai peur aussi, je ne sais pas quoi penser et je ne peux même pas en parler avec lui. Pour l'instant c'est moi qui souffre dans l'histoire, Holly. Kurt est sûr de lui et de ce qu'il veut et ...

- Tu as vraiment l'impression qu'il ne souffre pas là ? demanda Holly en montrant du doigt l'étage pour qu'il l'écoute pleurer.

- Laisse-moi m'en aller s'il te plait ... gémit Blaine, car entendre Kurt dans cet état était une vraie torture. S'il te plait Holly.

- Ok. Mais ne l'abandonne pas Blaine, il a besoin de toi, répondit-elle en se déplaçant pour laisser l'accès à la porte d'entrée.

- Moi aussi j'ai besoin de lui, mais ça il a l'air de s'en foutre, rétorqua Blaine avant de quitter la maison.

* * *

... Encore une fois ... Ne me tuez pas ?!

Faut voir les choses du bon côté, au moins ça bouge un peu non ? (J'essaye à peine de vous convaincre).

Même si c'est pour me menacer, n'hésitez pas avec les reviews ;)

A vendredi prochaiiin !


	11. Chapter 11

Bon encore un long chapitre pour cette fois-ci. J'ai vraiment hésité à le couper en deux mais je me suis finalement dit que ça n'aurait pas été très logique.

J'espère que la longueur ne va pas vous décourager ;)

Les reviews ont particulièrement été nombreuses au dernier chapitre et ça y'est les 200 ont été dépassées donc un immense merci, je crois que je ne vous le dirai jamais assez :')

Bonne lecture !

**DefyingCrush:** Noooonnn je ne veux pas ta mort ! Je veux juste que ça bouge entre eux et Kurt n'allait pas d'un seul coup avouer ses sentiments à Kurt donc bon ... :/ Passage obligé ! Je ne sais pas encore si je pourrais faire ça pour toi, je ne vais pas dévoiler la fin ça ne serait pas drôle ;) Mercii beaucoup pour ta review et quand même, je suis désolée pour cette fin ^^ Bisouuuus

**Clemence:** Noooon ne pleure pas :( Dis-toi que d'un côté c'est une bonne chose pour eux parce que ça avance. Sinon ils allaient stagner et ne jamais avancer ... :/

**NoodleGleek:** Aaaaaahhh arrête me dit pas ce genre de truuuc tu me fais rougir comme une folle là xD Ouii comme tu dis le Klaine avance, c'est sûr même si Kurt reste encore biiien réticent ^^ Bon je suis rassurée, merci pour les compliments sur le lemon, c'est toujours ma hantise je dois l'avouer :P Haha tu m'as fait trop rire en partant dans tes scénarios xD D'ailleurs ça serait beaucoup trop simples si ça se passait comme ça ... Ça va être un peu plus compliqué (raison de plus de me haïr). Mais je dois dire, que pour certaiin truc, tu n'es pas loin ;) Merciii pour ta review ! Bisouuus

**The Nymph' Chris:** Noooon faut pas pleurer :'( (c'est moi qui dit ça alors que je me transforme en fontaine pour un rien dans une fic xD). Arrêteeee de me dire des trucs comme ça à chaque fois tu es responsable d'un sourire débile sur ma tête xD Non mais en vrai merci, à chaque fois ça touche beaucouuuup :') Ah ben si c'était aussi simple, Kurt l'aurait avoué depuis longteeemps ! Ça va prendre du temps mais ça va finir par arriver, faut y croire xD Oh ben elle est pas si petite que ça ne t'inquiète pas et puis même je t'en voudrais jamais pour ça, surtout avec ce que tu me dis *_* Gros bisouuus et merci encore !

**Oiselu:** Et oui c'est sûr ! Oui il lui avoue enfin ses sentiments, c'est sûr que Kurt ne réagit pas de la meilleure façon mais bon, si ça s'était passé autrement ça aurait été plus que bizarre ! Mais oui ça va finir par avancer ;) Je n'arrêterai pas d'écrire ne te fais pas de souci pour ça :P

**mmlabr:** Ooooh c'est trop gentil merci :') Je comprends que tu ne t'attendais pas à cette fin, j'avais rien laissé pour imaginer ça mais bon, il le fallait pour que ça avance ! Voilà, il leur faut un peu de distance pour que Kurt finisse par comprendre ... En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu me dis ! Ca me touche beaucoup de savoir que j'ai réussi à passer l'émotion que je voulais !

**KingGollum:** Ah non c'est sûr qu'il n'allait pas réagir comme ça, ça aurait été beaucoup trop simple. Et puis au final, même Blaine ne lui a pas dit je t'aime si tu regardes ... Donc bon xD Oui comme tu dis, tout ça rapproche de la rentrée, et la galère entre les cours et l'écriture va commencer pour moi mais bon ^^ N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de la suite en tout cas :)

**Elisaa:** Haha oui j'avoue c'est une bonne raison de ne pas me tuer xD Bon je te laisse voir comment ça avance et la réaction de Kurt sur tout ça, même celle de Blaine d'ailleurs ^^ Merciii à toi pour ta review !

**KlissKlexeKlove: **Oui, c'est sûr que d'un seul coup, ils ont bien avancé. Blaine ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps, surtout face à ce genre de réactions de Kurt. Il était obligé de craquer. Je comprends que tu n'aies pas envie qu'il se passe quoique ce soit entre Blaine et Jason. Je ne te dis rien, je te laisse voir ça dans ce chapitre ! Oui Blaine n'en pouvait vraiment plus, il voyait en plus Kurt s'éloigner de plus en plus alors qu'ils avaient l'air d'avoir fait des progrès donc là c'est vraiment la goutte d'eau, il en pouvait plus :/ Et pour moi, Kurt a besoin de voir que Blaine ne supporte plus cette situation, ça montre vraiment qu'il a besoin de lui et besoin que leur relation avance. Maintenant faut que Kurt y mette du sien et c'est pas gagné ^^ Merciii ! A la semaine prochaine :)

**Behh:** Ah ça je ne dis rien, ça serait tout gâcher xD

**Mylie:** Heeeyyyy :) Haha oui j'ai un peu jouer de ça j'avoue ^^ Tout rose au début pour exploser à la fin ! Mais ouiii faut se dire que ça bouge ;) Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que Blaine n'est pas aveugle sur ce coup xD Il a craqué il en pouvait plus ... Et c'est ce qu'il fallait ! T'inquiète pas ça va aller ;) Bisouus à la semaine prochaine !

**blaiiine:** Haha ça fait la deuxième fois qu'on me dit ça xD J'avoue que cette fin était assez sadique de ma part mais bon ... xD Merciiiii pour ce que tu me dis, c'est exactement ce que je cherche :)

**Coco:** Je saiiiis ! Vous êtes plus que gentils, vos êtes extras :D Mais c'était un passage obligé, que j'avais en tête depuis un loooong moment :/ Haha oui c'est sûr que ça serait embêtant de me tuer si tu veux la suite xD Voilà on va dire ça, se quitter pour mieux se retrouver :) Merciii à la semaine prochaine !

**NightbirdFF:** OOOH ça c'est une vraie menace xD Merciii c'est vraiment gentil :') Tu passes d'un extrême à l'autre là ^^ Bon si je comprends bien, il faut vraiment que Blaine se transforme en meurtrier c'est ça ?! xD Tu le reverras Lucas, pas tout de suite mais tu le reverras ! Pour ce qui est de Jason, non faut pas le tuer, j'ai encore besoin de lui héhéhé :P Merciii beaucoup pour ta review !

**roro24-02:** Merciiiiii :) Oui, leur relation est beaucoup plus forte que la simple coucherie et je pense qu'avec cette phrase, ça le mettait vraiment en évidence ! Pour la suite et la relation entre Jason et Blaine je te laisse voir ce que Blaine fait finalement dans ce chapitre et je t'en reparlerai au chapitre d'après (Bon si tu postes une review par contre, je peux pas faire autrement xD). Un gros gros merci pour tout ce que tu me dis, ça me touche beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant :)

**Souline**: Tu parlais de mes chevilles ? Ouais ben avec tout ce que tu viens de me dire, elles ont énormément enflées là xD Non plus sérieusement merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu me dit, ça me touche énormément ! Hahaha je me suis dit exactement ça quand j'ai écrit cette petite phrase à Cooper, c'est ce que tout le monde à l'air de ressentir face à la relation de Kurt et Blaine xD Il faut juuuste être un peu patient, ça va bien finir par arriver ... :P Héhéhé et ouiii et Blaine n'a pas fini d'être jaloux de Seb xD Mais bon comme tu dis, sa jalousie comme ça ça le rend adorable, j'adooore quand Kurt ou Blaine sont jaloux pour l'autre moi ;) Oh putain comment tu m'as tué avec ton papillon xD Je te rassure je suis comme toi j'ai aussi peur des insectes et en tout je crois que y'a pas d'exception ! D'ailleurs j'espère que tu ne l'as pas retrouvé au moment de te coucher ! Je crois que ça c'est juste le pire, quand tu vas te coucher et que tu vois une araignée ou un papillon, enfin un truc qui t'empêchera biiien de dormir parce que tu ne penses qu'à ça xD Bon moi aussi je suis partie dans le débat des insectes ^^ Hahaha oui voilà ça a dû être ça ... Je pense que je me suis fait attaqué par des hiboux géants xD Il fallaiiit qu'ils passent par ça ! Je sais ça été de la manière violente mais au moins, ça peut remettre les idées de Kurt en place et le faire réfléchir et Blaine a juste craqué il n'en pouvait plus le pauvre ... Ils devraient t'appeler comme psychologue non x) ? Ouiii tu m'as très bien menacer je crois ! Mais bon, j'avoue que je le mérite donc je ne dis rien et j'encaisse xD Merci beaucoup pour ta looongue review qui m'a bien fait rire ! A la semaine prochaine :)

**Guest:** Une semaine ? C'était pas trop long ^^ ?

**darrenchris94:** Oooohhh c'est adorable merci :') Oui c'est sûr que Blaine ne pouvait qu'être le premier à avouer ses sentiments, Kurt n'est pas vraiment encore prêt, je crois que tu l'as bien vu ^^ C'est sûr que c'était plus violent que ce que tout le monde s'attendait mais Blaine a craqué, il n'en pouvait plus, il voyait encore une fois Kurt s'éloigner de lui et il a pris peur. Il n'a vu que ce moyen là pour lui parler ... :/ Merci pour ta review en tout cas :)

**carole97400:** Aaaah merci c'est trop gentil :') Mais c'est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à autant de reviews à chaque chapitre et ça me touche à chaque fois un peu plus de voir tout ça ! Bon alors j'ai eu une semaine de répit si je comprends bien pour savoir mon sort ? Le petit truc c'est que même si tu me tues après ce chapitre .. Tu n'auras pas la fin ... Ça serait bête non ? Tout ça pour ça ? xD Ça arrivera pour Holly et Cooper t'inquiètes pas, je crois qu'il faut énormément de patience en lisant ma fiction, je m'en rends compte de plus en plus ;) Merciii pour ce que tu me dis sur le lemon ! Ce passage était très important donc je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu ! Aaah oui la dispute était assez violente, et pour ce qu'il va se passer après, je te laisse voir ça dans ce chapitre, moi je ne dis rien :P Pour le passage de New-York c'est divisé en deux chapitres, celui là et le prochain, peut-être même un peu celui encore après je ne sais pas encore ! (oui j'ai pris beaucoup de retard dans l'écriture :/) Merciii beaucoup c'est adorable ! Bisouus à la semaine prochaine !

**Milouzeuh:** Oui Il fallait vraiment ça, Blaine en pouvait plus là donc il a craqué ! Même si c'était un peu violemment, ça ne peut que faire réfléchir Kurt !

**OnceADreamer:** Haha ouuups xD Mais nooon tu ne vas pas crever x) Tiens bon ^^

**MiaAndersonHummelGleek:** Noooonnn faut pas pleurer :( Je saiiis c'était un peu sadique de ma part de couper à ce moment là mais il le fallait ^^ Hahaha bon si le lemon a calmé tes envies de perverse c'est le principal je pense xD Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et j'espère surtout ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre !

**NotAloneUnicorn:** Olala ce que tu me dis à la fin de ta review m'a juste mis un énorme sourire aux lèvres, merci c'est juste adorable :') Haha beaucoup de personnes m'ont dit que c'était leur chapitre préféré, donc je me suis dit que vous ne me détestiez pas tant que ça pour ce chapitre alors ^^ ? Merci de me rassurer pour le lemon, le truc qui me fout le plus la trouille à chaque fois que j'en publie xD Oui la situation est vraiment compliqué pour tous les deux. J'ai essayé de montrer pourquoi ils avaient mal chacun de leur côté et pourquoi cette relation devenait de plus en plus insoutenable pour Blaine. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'est accordé à avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un mais ce quelqu'un en question le rejette complètement donc c'est compliqué. Et pour Kurt bien sûr, c'est avec tout ce qu'il a vécu avant de rencontrer Blaine, c'est trop difficile pour lui de se donner de cette façon ... Encore un énoooooorme merciii pour ta review :')

**zed:** Haha ah oui quand même 6 chapitres xD Il s'en est passé des choses ^^

**Littlemisscris:** Heeey :P Boooh t'as bien le droit d'avoir la flemme quand même je ne vais pas t'engueuler pour ça, surtout que je suis la reine de la flemmardise xD Je sais que c'est long pour que le Klaine devienne officiel mais bon c'est obligé ^^ ça n'allait pas être tout rose non plus, et j'aime bien vous faire patienter :P Hahaha on ne me l'avait jamais fait le Hollooper xD Mais pourquoi pas hein ?! ;) Merciiii pour ta review bisouuuuus ;)

**Lysendra:** Mais c'est pas graaave !T'inquiètes y'a vraiment pas de problème ! Vouii je suis désolée mais j'étais obligée de faire une dispute, il faut qu'ils passent par là pour avancer, surtout Kurt qui a besoin d'être un peu éloigné de Blaine ... Enfin éloigné c'est une façon de parler ^^ Pour le nombre de chapitre j'en ai aucune idée pour l'instant, donc je voudrai pas te dire n'importe quoi ! Je le dirai dès que je le saurai ! Merciii pour ta review !

**klaine-stef:** Hey hey heeey ;P C'est exactement ce que Sebastian imaginait pour le van, c'est bien pour ça qu'il a sorti ça xD Mais non c'est un van noir et pas peace&love xD Ouii Cooper ne sera vraiment pas du genre à mettre la pression envers Holly pour quoique ce soit, bien au contraire, ils vont à leur rythme. Haha oui je crois que Cooper devient impatient, en même temps normal, y'a de quoi ^^ Eeeehh oui Blaine est de plus en plus jaloux et a de plus en plus de mal à contenir cette jalousie, mais bon qui n'aime pas un Blaine jaloux et possessif ? *_* Ah oui quand ils sont dans l'eau, Kurt était prêt à arracher ses vêtements pour Blaine, y'a pas de doute ^^ Mais bon y'avait un petit peur de monde autour d'eux donc bon fallait bien stopper ça hein :P Pour Brian et Sebastian y'a un passage sur eux dans ce chapitre ;) Oui ça y'est, Blaine se confie enfin à Kurt. En même temps il était temps, Kurt lui a vraiment confié des choses importantes donc c'était son tour, de toute façon Blaine a confiance en Kurt, c'est juste que c'est compliqué pour lui d'en parler ! Hahaha contente que le lemon t'ait plu :D Merciii pour ce que tu me dis sur la dispute parce que c'est exactement ça ! Il fallait vraiment que Blaine s'ouvre à Kurt et en le voyant s'éloigner comme ça il a craqué et l'a fait d'une façon assez violente je sais mais il n'en peux juste plus ... Il voit Kurt faire un pas en avant et après un pas en arrière jusqu'à ne plus lui parler ou le toucher. C'est trop pour Blaine qui pète un câble quoi ... Mais ça ne peut que faire réfléchir Kurt sur leur relation de toute façon ... Merciii pour tout ce que tu me dis c'est adorable !

* * *

- Il me déteste ... pleura Kurt.

- Il ne te déteste pas Kurt, rassura Sebastian en frottant son dos. Il est loin de te détester c'est là où est tout le problème.

- Je me déteste en tout cas, renifla-t-il.

- Ne dis pas ça ... soupira Sebastian, ne supportant pas que son ami se dégrade de la sorte. C'est peut-être pas si mal que vous preniez un peu de distance tous les deux.

- Tu ne comprends pas Seb ... Je ne peux juste pas être sans lui ...

- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit tout ça ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas ! Parce que je ne suis pas prêt. Parce que je me rends compte que ce que je ressens pour Blaine c'est complètement différent que ce que je ressentais pour Lucas parce que ce qu'on partage est différent et que lui ne m'a jamais forcé à quoique ce soit et que ...

- Attends quoi ? coupa Sebastian. Comment ça forcé ? Qui t'a forcé à quoi Kurt ?

Kurt avait envie de se frapper pour ce qu'il venait d'avouer.

- Rien. Laisse tomber.

- C'est l'autre con c'est ça ? Ton ex ?

- Seb, je ne veux pas parler de ça.

- Putain je vais te le retrouver celui là et je vais lui défoncer la gueule.

- S'il te plait, le supplia Kurt ne voulant pas retomber là-dedans.

- J'en parlerai avec Blaine. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

- Que ... Que ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que je ressentais pour Lucas. Avec Blaine c'est ... C'est totalement différent. Je ... je ressens des choses que jamais je n'avais ressenti avant alors que ça ne fait qu'un mois et demi que je le connais ! Pourquoi ça me fait ça ? gémit Kurt. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que peut-être que Blaine est la personne que tu cherchais depuis longtemps.

- Je ne cherchais personne ! Je ne voulais personne ! cria Kurt. Et lui il est arrivé comme ça, il est entré dans ma vie et il maintenant il va me briser le cœur parce que c'est tout ce que tout le monde veut me faire. Me faire du mal, je ne suis bon qu'à ça. Il ... Il va coucher avec Jason ... Alors qu'il m'avait promis qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal, il m'avait promis qu'il ne me laisserai pas tomber. Il m'avait promis ... pleura Kurt. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'abandonne ... J'ai besoin de lui, à tel point que je ne sais plus quoi faire et je veux que tout ça s'arrête parce que j'en peux plus, je ne veux plus rien ressentir ... Jamais ...

- Kurt, coupa Sebastian en prenant le visage de son ami entre ses mains pour l'obliger à arrêter de paniquer. Il faut que tu lui dises tout ça. Il faut que tu te confies à lui et que tu lui avoues ce que tu ressens.

- Depuis quand tu es un expert en la matière Seb ?

- Depuis que je t'entends pleurer sur lui depuis une heure Kurt, soupira ce dernier.

- T'avais qu'à pas venir. J'ai l'habitude de me retrouver seul de toute façon.

- Kurt putain arrête ça, grogna de frustration Sebastian. Tu es seul parce que c'est toi qui le veux un point c'est tout.

- Laisse tomber tu ne comprends pas de toute façon, s'énerva Kurt en repoussant Sebastian pour se lever de son lit.

- Oui parce que le seul qui peut comprendre c'est Blaine c'est ça ?

- J'ai jamais dit ça !

- Kurt ...

- Vous me faites tous chier aujourd'hui ! s'écria-t-il en ouvrant sa porte de chambre.

Il dévala l'escalier, Sebastian se lança à sa poursuite mais ce fut trop tard. Kurt avait déjà quitté la maison en claquant la porte derrière lui.

- Merde ! grogna Sebastian.

Il tourna la tête et vit Holly lui lancer un regard noir.

- Tu n'étais pas censé le réconforter Sebastian ?

- J'ai essayé ! C'est pas vraiment mon truc c'est tout.

- Et ben merci de ton aide, j'ai l'impression qu'il va encore plus mal que quand tu es arrivé.

- Désolé, marmonna Sebastian. Je peux essayer d'aller lui parler ...

- Oh non non, je crois que ça sera bon merci, coupa Holly en secouant ses mains en l'air.

- Ok. Bon ben je vais y aller alors, déclara Sebastian en haussant les épaules.

- Oui ça vaut mieux, sourit Holly.

- Je veux juste ... Merde ils me soulent tous les deux c'est tout.

- Je sais Sebastian, je sais, rit Holly. Il faut du temps à Kurt mais ça va aller je ne me fais pas de soucis pour eux deux.

- Si vous le dites, grogna Sebastian en tournant les talons pour sortir de la maison.

**xxxxxxx**

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, j'ai juste ... J'ai pété un câble, soupira Blaine en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Il était chez Jeff, Nick et Sarah étaient là aussi et il venait de leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé avec Kurt.

- J'aurais jamais dû envoyer ce message en fait, rit Jeff.

Sarah se contenta de lui donner une tape derrière la tête, Blaine lui lança son regard le plus noir.

- Je crois que je l'ai effrayé à vie là, gémit Blaine.

- Blaine ... soupira Sarah en se déplaçant pour se mettre à côté de lui. Ça va aller.

Elle posa sa main sur son dos pour le caresser tendrement en signe de réconfort.

- Pourquoi ça m'est arrivé à moi ?

- Tomber amoureux arrive à tout le monde mec, une fois que tu tombes sur la bonne personne tu ne peux juste pas le contrôler, déclara Nick.

- Je ne peux juste plus supporter ça ...

- Alors tu y mets un terme, répondit Sarah. Je ne dis pas que tu dois plus le voir parce que lui, comme toi, vous ne le supporterez pas. Mais voyez-vous comme des amis. Et de véritables amis.

- C'est à dire pas de sexe, pas de bisous, tout entièrement platonique, continua Jeff.

- Tu crois que tu en es capable ? demanda Nick en souriant.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. C'est soit ça, soit je ne le vois plus du tout. Je ne peux plus coucher avec lui comme ça.

- Et peut-être qu'avec le temps ... Il sera prêt, termina Sarah.

- Il ne le sera jamais. Et je ne vais pas l'attendre indéfiniment.

Les trois amis échangèrent un regard triste, alors que Blaine fixait ses mains qu'il ne cessait de gigoter nerveusement. C'était bien pour ça qu'il s'était empêcher de tomber amoureux jusque là. Pour éviter cette souffrance et ce mal dans lequel il était. Seulement avec Kurt, il avait été incapable de contrôler quoique ce soit. En l'espace d'un peu plus d'un mois, Kurt avait changé sa vision des choses, son mode de vie, tout. Et recevoir un rejet de la sorte était vraiment dur à encaisser. Kurt ne voulait pas de lui ? Ok, alors Blaine allait passer à autre chose.

- Il m'a assez changé comme ça, s'exclama-t-il soudainement en se levant faisant sursauter ses amis. Je vais redevenir le Blaine d'avant un point c'est tout.

- Mauvais idée, répondit automatiquement Jeff.

- Je t'ai demandé ton avis à toi ? agressa Blaine.

- Blaine ! s'offusqua Sarah, choqué de son comportement.

Blaine tourna les yeux vers Jeff qui le regardait les yeux écarquillés, ne s'étant pas attendu à un tel répondant. Bon il y était allé un peu fort, tout ça le mettait à cran mais ses amis n'y étaient strictement pour rien et il n'avait pas à se défouler sur eux.

- Désolé ... dit-il finalement.

Il commença à faire les cent pas autour du salon. Ses amis le regardèrent du coin de l'oeil ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête à ce moment même.

- Je sais ce que je vais faire, finit par dire Blaine.

- Quoi ? demandèrent ses trois amis à l'unisson.

- Je vais aller trouver Jason, comme je lui ai dit. Je vais le baiser jusqu'à ce que j'en puisse plus. Je vais rentrer chez moi dormir. Et demain soir je remettrai ça avec un autre mec.

- Tu ne vas pas faire ça ... commença Sarah.

- Et si. Blaine Anderson est de retour, c'est mieux comme ça.

Il attrapa sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée faisant un signe de la main à ses amis avant de quitter la maison.

- Merde il va vraiment le faire ? demanda Jeff choqué.

- Bien sûr qu'il va le faire, soupira Nick, tu ne le connais pas assez ?

- Bien sûr qu'il va le faire si il n'y a personne pour le retenir bande d'idiots ! s'exclama Sarah en se levant d'un seul coup pour courir après Blaine.

Elle sortit de la maison en vitesse et le vit en train de marcher sur la plage en direction de la maison de Jason qui n'était qu'à quelques minutes à pieds de chez Jeff.

- Blaiiiine ! cria-t-elle.

Ce dernier ne se retourna même pas, se contentant de lui faire un signe de la main pour lui dire que ça ne valait pas le coup d'insister.

« Putain c'est toujours à moi de tout faire ici. » grommela-t-elle dans sa barbe avant de se mettre à courir pour rejoindre son ami. Arrivé à sa hauteur, elle lui attrapa le bras pour le stopper.

- Merde Blaine, cria-t-elle à bout de souffle, arrête-toi au moins, je viens de courir comme une taré là !

- Sarah ... soupira Blaine.

- Ferme-là et assis-toi, ordonna-t-elle.

- Mais ...

- Blaine. Assis.

Blaine soupira et se laissa tomber sur le sable. Sarah s'assit à ses côtés et se tut un moment pour reprendre son souffle.

- Tu vas le regretter et tu le sais, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Je m'en tape.

- C'est pas vrai Blaine. Toi et moi on le sait donc ne joue pas à ça avec moi.

Il détestait le fait que Sarah le connaisse aussi bien mais en même temps, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment Blaine ? demanda-t-elle doucement en regardant son ami.

- Kurt, répondit ce dernier sans hésiter.

- Tu veux être avec lui ?

- Plus que tout au monde Sarah, soupira-t-il.

- Et pourquoi Kurt est réticent ?

- Parce qu'il ne veut pas avoir de nouveau le coeur brisé, marmonna-t-il.

- Ce que tu comptes aller faire là tout de suite avec Jason lui brisera le coeur. Et il n'aura plus aucune confiance en toi.

- Il n'a déjà aucune confiance en moi de toute façon...

- Tu te trompes. Il s'est confié à toi sur des choses, je ne sais pas quoi, mais je sais que ce sont des choses à qui tu ne racontes pas à tout le monde. Il a énormément confiance en toi Blaine. Et c'est cette confiance qui l'effraie justement. Il faut que tu lui montres que tu es là et qu'il a raison de te l'accorder. Ne lui montre pas le contraire. Tu le perdras vraiment et je sais que c'est la dernière chose que tu veux.

- Je suis un con, murmura Blaine en laissant tomber sa tête entre ses mains. J'allais lui faire du mal.

- Tu es à cran Blaine. C'est tout. Tu n'as jamais ressenti ça et tu ne sais pas comment réagir c'est normal.

- Il ... Il a pleuré hier.

- Pleuré ?

- Oui ... On on était sur le point de faire l'amour tous les deux et ...

Blaine se coupa quand il vit le sourire sur les lèvres de Sarah. Il la questionna du regard.

- C'est la première fois que je t'entends dire ça c'est tout, dit-elle avec un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Blaine se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Et d'un seul coup j'ai senti des larmes sur ses joues. Au début j'ai eu peur, j'ai cru qu'il ne voulait pas faire ce qu'on était en train de faire mais en fait ça n'avait rien à voir. Il n'était pas triste ou quoique ce soit, je le sais quand il l'est. C'était juste différent. Comme si y'avait un trop pleins d'émotions à ce moment là pour lui et qu'il n'a pas pu se retenir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Je l'ai serré dans mes bras et je lui ai séché ses larmes, dit-il simplement.

- Va lui parler Blaine, déclara-t-elle en lui caressant la joue tendrement. Va le voir, dis-lui que vous restez amis mais que tu seras là quand il sera prêt.

- Et si il me dit qu'il ne voudra pas qu'on aille plus loin ?

- Et ben alors tu sauras qu'il faut que tu tournes la page. Tu auras tout essayé Blaine.

- Ok ... soupira-t-il.

- Mais attention ... Juste amis rien d'autre. Il faut que vous gardiez une certaine distance sinon rien ne changera pour lui et ça ne le fera pas réfléchir. Ok ?

- Oui. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi Sarah, finit par sourire Blaine.

- De la merde je pense, rit cette dernière.

- Surement, rit-il à son tour. Viens là.

Il lui tendit ses bras où elle vint se réfugier. Il la serra contre elle.

- Merci d'être là, murmura-t-il.

- Je le serai toujours idiot.

Blaine s'éloigna quand il vit au loin Sebastian s'approcher de la maison de Jeff et lui fit un signe de la main pour lui faire comprendre de venir par ici. Il remarqua que Sarah tremblait de froid, c'était le soir, il faisait frais. Blaine enleva sa veste et la lui mit autour de ses épaules. Il entoura un bras protecteur autour d'elle et la serra contre lui pour la réchauffer.

- Alors ? demanda Blaine quand Sebastian fut à leur hauteur.

- D'après Holly, il était encore plus mal quand je suis parti, soupira Sebastian en s'asseyant en face d'eux.

- Seb putain ... soupira Blaine.

- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas doué pour réconforter les gens moi, grogna ce dernier.

- C'est pas n'importe qui Seb, c'est Kurt et tu tiens à lui. Tu aurais pu faire un effort, répliqua Sarah.

- Ça va c'est bon ! Je me sens assez mal comme ça, n'en rajoutez pas.

- Il n'est pas seul ? s'inquiéta Blaine.

- Non, Holly est resté avec lui. Je peux te poser une question ?

- Quoi ?

- C'est quoi l'histoire avec l'autre con ? Il l'a forcé à faire quoi ?

- C'est arrivé plusieurs fois que Kurt couche avec lui alors qu'il en n'avait pas envie. Et pour le première fois il n'était pas prêt, expliqua Blaine sentant la haine remonter à la surface.

- Oh mon dieu ... soupira Sarah en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine, sentant que ce dernier était tendu.

- Il n'est plus ici ? demanda Sebastian.

- Je pense pas non. Mais t'inquiète je l'ai fait fait payer.

- Tant mieux. Si un jour je croise sa route, je pense qu'il vivra ses derniers instants.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, Blaine réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait finalement faire. Il détestait savoir que Kurt n'allait pas bien, il détestait l'idée de le laisser seul pour la nuit. Mais d'un autre côté, si il retournait le voir maintenant, il savait qu'il craquerait et passerait la nuit avec lui pour le réconforter. Seulement ça n'avancerait pas et ça lui ferait plus de mal qu'autre chose. Il fallait qu'il prenne de la distance, il n'y avait que ce moyen là pour que Kurt réalise que leur relation allait bien au-delà d'une simple amitié.

- Bon, je vais y aller, déclara-t-il en enlevant son bras de Sarah pour se lever.

- Tu vas le voir ? demanda Sebastian.

- Non. Pas tout de suite. Je vais nous laisser un peu de temps. Là j'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi et ...

- Déprimer, coupa Sarah en soupirant.

- J'ai besoin d'être seul.

- Ok. Tu m'appelles si ça ne va vraiment pas ?

- Promis, répondit Blaine. Garde la veste, dit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil à son amie.

Il tourna les talons et marcha en direction de chez lui.

- Kurt t'a dit quelque chose ? demanda Sarah.

- Yep. Mais c'est un secret, sourit Sebastian.

- Tu craches tout ou je dis à tout le monde que tu craques secrètement pour Brian! rit Sarah.

- La ferme sérieux Sarah ! grogna Sebastian.

- Il faut vraiment que je te fasse parler plus souvent quand tu es bourré, c'est fou ce qu'on apprend des trucs.

Sebastian lui lança un regard noir.

- Ok mais tu ne le dis pas à Blaine ! rétorqua-t-il en menaçant Sarah du doigt.

- Je ne dirai rien promis.

- En gros, si tu veux résumer les choses et dire les mots qu'il n'a pas osé employer, il est encore plus amoureux de Blaine qu'il ne l'était de Luke alors que ça fait seulement un mois qu'il le connait. Et que c'est ça qui l'effraie le plus.

- Luke ? questionna Sarah en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ben ouais, son ex là. Le connard !

- Euuh Lucas tu veux dire ?

- Ouais si tu le dis. Je viens juste de t'avouer un gros truc, on s'en fout du prénom de ce salop.

- Je savais qu'il était amoureux de lui ... Mon dieu ce que c'est compliqué tout ça, soupira Sarah.

- Dit la fille qui a mis 5 mois avant de parler à Nick pour la première fois, charria Sebastian.

- On parle du fait que tu n'aies jamais dit à Brian ce que tu ressentais pour lui ?

Sebastian lui lança un regard noir et Sarah ne put que sourire.

- On est d'accord, rétorqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

**xxxxxxxx**

Les jours passèrent et Kurt n'eut aucune nouvelle de Blaine. Cela faisait exactement quatre jours que Blaine était parti en furie après leur dispute. Kurt ne savait pas du tout où ils en étaient. Il ne savait pas si Blaine le détestait ou même si il le reverrait un jour. Il était vraiment au plus mal. Holly avait tenté de lui remonter le moral mais en vain. Il avait eu la visite de Sarah et Sebastian mais ils n'avaient rien réussi eux non plus. Car Kurt n'avait besoin que d'une seule personne: Blaine. Et il était incapable de lui avouer parce qu'il avait trop peur, parce qu'il était effrayé. Il avait décidé de ne finalement plus aller à New-York. Leur départ était prévu dans deux jours mais pour Kurt, c'était sûr et certain que Blaine ne voudrait pas de lui.

Il passait des nuits plus insupportables les unes que les autres. La première nuit, aucun cauchemar ne l'avait submergé, seulement des rêves. Des rêves mettant en scène un bouclé aux yeux mordorés, avec un sourire rassurant et des bras protecteurs. Ce rêve c'était en quelque sorte transformé en cauchemar puisque peu après il le voyait avec Lucas et ce garçon avec qui Kurt l'avait surpris, en train de rigoler ensemble et de le montrer du doigt. Il haïssait son cerveau, il détestait le fait qu'il fasse passer Blaine pour quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. Juste pour lui montrer que c'était possible qu'il lui fasse du mal. Les deux autres nuits, ses cauchemars habituels l'avaient une nouvelle fois réveillé en larmes. Seulement cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas de bras rassurants dans lesquels se réfugier.

Ce jour là, il était donc installé sur le canapé, Holly elle était sur le fauteuil en train de lire un magazine. Kurt ne faisait rien, il se contentait de regarder le sol d'un air songeur. Tout ce qui occupait son esprit ces quatre derniers jours était Blaine. Il se rendait compte à quel point il lui manquait. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée le sortit de sa rêverie. Il tourna immédiatement les yeux vers Holly pour la questionner du regard.

- Tu veux bien aller répondre ? L'article sur Leonardo Dicaprio et les raisons de sa carrière est trop intéressant.

- Dis plutôt que tu as la flemme de te bouger, grogna Kurt en se levant.

- Oui aussi.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et ouvrit. Il ne réussit pas à sortir quoique ce soit quand il vit qui se trouvait face à lui.

- Hey, déclara Blaine doucement.

- Euh... Entre, bafouilla-t-il en se poussant pour laisser le bouclé entrer, suivit par son chien.

Holly tourna la tête et vit Blaine.

- Hey ! déclara-t-elle enthousiaste. Comment tu vas ?

- Ça va merci, répondit simplement Blaine.

- Vous savez quoi ? Je vais vous laisser seuls. Oh ! Je suppose que Toby serait heureux d'une balade sur la plage ? proposa-t-elle oubliant d'un seul coup sa flemme.

- Pas de doute, il en serait super heureux, sourit Blaine.

- Super ! Alors je prends ... La laisse, dit-elle en l'arrachant des mains de Blaine, le chien ...

Elle montra la laisse à Tobby qui sautilla de joie et la suivit.

- Et je vous laisse seuls, discuter tranquillement ! A plus ! s'exclama-t-elle en claquant la porte d'entrée derrière elle.

Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent alors seuls, soudainement gênés. Blaine se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? proposa Kurt nerveux. Ou à manger ? Ou ...

- Non, coupa Blaine. Viens là, dit-il en montrant la place à côté de lui sur le canapé.

Kurt baissa les yeux et vint s'installer à ses côtés. Il n'osa pas lever son regard vers Blaine. Il savait qu'il était en train de le fixer.

- Tu comptais me parler un jour ? demanda finalement Blaine.

- Quoi ? interrogea Kurt ne comprenant pas la question.

- Ben je ne sais pas, ça fait quatre jours qu'on ne s'est pas parlés, je voulais savoir si je n'étais pas venu aujourd'hui ou un autre jour, est-ce que toi tu serais venu me parler Kurt ?

- Je ne sais pas ... avoua-t-il honteux.

- Ok, donc en gros non. Super.

Il eut un silence pendant un moment. Kurt ne faisait que regarder ses mains mal à l'aise. Il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose, qu'il devait s'expliquer.

- J'ai cru que tu me détestais, dit-il d'une petite voix. Après ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour, je me suis dit que tu ne voulais plus me voir.

- Te détester ? Merde Kurt ... Tu as écouté un mot de ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour ?

Kurt hocha la tête sans pour autant lever les yeux. Car il savait que il croisait le regard de Blaine il craquerait. Parce qu'il verrait dans les yeux du bouclé quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais.

- Cooper m'a dit que tu ne venais pas à New-York avec nous tous.

- C'est mieux comme ça, répondit Kurt en haussant les épaules.

- Et tu m'as demandé mon avis à moi ? Non. Tu as encore pris une décision sans me demander ce que moi j'en pensais.

- Blaine ...

- J'ai besoin que tu sois là, déclara Blaine. Je veux que tu viennes.

Pour la première fois depuis que Blaine était arrivé, Kurt leva les yeux pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est toi qui m'a convaincu de le faire, c'est toi qui m'a dit que j'en étais capable et si tu n'es pas là à me le répéter juste avant que je monte sur scène là bas, je serai incapable de le faire.

- Blaine ...

- Écoute Kurt, je sais ce que tu penses, je sais ce que tu as dans la tête. Je sais que tu as peur. Tout ça je le sais et je le comprends. Je suis désolé de t'avoir hurlé dessus comme je l'ai fait l'autre jour, j'avais juste besoin ... De tout lâcher je suppose.

Kurt hocha la tête, comprenant très bien où Blaine voulait en venir.

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

- Je comprends, répondit Kurt en baissant de nouveau les yeux.

Il mourait d'envie de lui demander quelque chose. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui reprocher quoique ce soit mais il avait besoin de le savoir.

- Blaine ... murmura-t-il.

- Mmh ?

- Tu ...

Il sentit le regard de Blaine sur lui, il senti la pression monter, l'anxiété de la réponse avant même d'avoir posé la question. Il ferma les yeux et se lança.

- Tu as couché avec Jason ?

- Non ! répondit immédiatement Blaine. Non j'aurais été incapable de te faire ça. Je suis désolé d'avoir sorti un truc pareil. Mais je te promets que je n'ai pas mis les pieds chez lui ces quatre jours.

Kurt hocha la tête. Pour des raisons qu'il ignorait, il le croyait. Il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer mais pour lui Blaine disait la vérité. En tout cas, Kurt pria intérieurement pour que ça le soit. Parce que si il y a bien une chose qu'il serait incapable de pardonner c'était bien ça.

- Kurt, regarde-moi.

Kurt respira un bon coup et leva les yeux vers Blaine.

- Ce que je t'ai dit ce jour là, c'est vrai. Pour moi ça n'a jamais été un plan cul avec toi et tu comptes énormément à mes yeux. Bien plus que n'importe qui comme je te l'ai dit. Mais je sais aussi par quoi tu es passé, je sais que tu as eu mal, je sais que tu as toujours mal alors je ne vais pas te mettre plus la pression.

Kurt se mordit la lèvre pour retenir ses larmes. Ça lui faisait tellement de bien mais en même temps tellement mal d'entendre ça.

- Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi Kurt. Je serai à tes côtés aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Seulement les choses doivent et vont changer.

Kurt baissa les yeux. Il savait à quoi Blaine faisait référence et son cœur se serra.

- Ce qui ne va pas changer c'est que je serai toujours là pour toi à n'importe quelle heure, je serai là si tu as besoin de parler, de pleurer, de rire. Je serai là pour toi. Ce qui va changer par contre, c'est que je ne serai plus là d'une autre manière. Kurt regarde-moi.

Ce dernier leva de nouveau les yeux, luttant pour ne pas pleurer.

- On ne va plus coucher ensemble Kurt. Rien de sexuel ne se passera entre nous à partir de maintenant.

Ça Kurt savait qu'il pouvait le supporter. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire combien il aimait ce que Blaine lui faisait ressentir quand ils partageaient des moments aussi intimes. Mais si c'était vraiment ce que Blaine voulait, il pouvait faire sans.

- Je ne t'embrasserai plus non plus, idem pour toi.

Ça par contre, ce fut comme un coup de poignard pour Kurt. Car la façon que Blaine avait de l'embrasser le faisait se sentir vivant, désirable et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne supporterait pas de ne plus avoir._  
_

- Je ne te prendrai plus dans mes bras de la même manière.

C'était une vraie torture pour Kurt. Comment allait-il traverser ces nuits de cauchemars si Blaine n'était plus là pour le serrer dans ses bras et pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était en sécurité ?_  
_

- Parce que ça nous fait plus de mal que de bien et ça à tous les deux.

Blaine n'avait pas idée à quel point tout ce qu'il venait de citer aidait chaque jour Kurt à aller de mieux en mieux. Il en n'avait aucune idée parce qu'il ne lui avait jamais fait comprendre._  
_

- Par contre, il faut que tu saches une chose.

Blaine se rapprocha de lui. Kurt sentit son coeur battre un peu plus fort contre sa poitrine quand il prit son visage entre ses mains et plongea son regard intense dans le sien.

- Le jour où tu te sentiras prêt, le jour où tu seras passé à autre chose, le jour où tu auras compris que jamais je ne te ferai le mal qu'il t'a fait, et je compte te le prouver, alors je serai là. Je vais t'attendre Kurt. Parce que je sais que toi et moi, on a une belle histoire qui nous attend. Pour la première fois de ma vie je suis sûr de ce que je veux et c'est toi.

A ce stade, ses larmes, Kurt ne pouvait plus les retenir. Blaine les essuyait tendrement avec ses pouces, caressant sa peau. Kurt avait tellement envie de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, mais tout était bloqué dans sa gorge. Et il savait pourquoi. Parce qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à s'ouvrir à Blaine de cette manière.

- S'il te plait, murmura-t-il tellement bas qu'il pensait que Blaine ne l'entendrait pas.

Ce dernier avait entendu car il pencha la tête pour lui faire comprendre de continuer.

- Tu peux ...

Pourquoi c'était si difficile de sortir des mots de sa bouche ?

- M'embrasser ... Une dernière ... fois ?

Il ferma les yeux, ayant peur de la réponse de Blaine. Mais il sentit le souffle chaud de ce dernier contre ses lèvres et il comprit qu'il allait le faire.

- Oui sexy. Et je vais faire en sorte que tu sentes mes lèvres contre les tiennes pendant un long moment ...

Kurt hocha la tête avidement, n'attendant qu'une chose, que Blaine s'exécute. Ce dernier approcha encore plus le visage de Kurt contre le sien, ses mains toujours posées sur ses joues. Il finit par poser ses lèvres contre celle de Kurt et l'embrassa passionnément, comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il sentirait ses merveilleuses lèvres contre les siennes. Des lèvres qui l'avaient fait ressentir tellement de choses nouvelles. Il mêla sa langue à celle de Kurt qui gémit doucement et qui mit ses mains dans ses boucles. Blaine aimait tellement quand il faisait ça. Il espérait vraiment qu'il pourrait goutter aux lèvres du châtain d'ici peu. Parce qu'il savait que ça serait dur de s'en passer. Il profita d'entendre une dernière fois ces sons qu'il aimait tant sortir de la bouche de Kurt. Avant que ça aille plus loin, il s'obligea à se séparer de lui, mettant un terme à leur baiser avec un nœud à l'estomac. Leurs fronts restèrent collés l'un à l'autre alors qu'ils continuaient de se regarder yeux dans les yeux, partageant des promesses qui n'avaient pas besoin d'êtres dites à voix haute.

- Et ne crois jamais que je ne te désire plus Kurt, parce que ça ne sera jamais le cas.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois chastement sur les lèvres avant de se lever. Kurt le regarda s'éloigner avec désespoir mais incapable de le stopper. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer quelques secondes après. Il était parti. C'était fini. Il n'allait plus être aussi proche de Blaine qu'il en avait l'habitude. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait le perdre. Pour lui, les secondes qu'il allait passer sans lui étaient les secondes qui allaient l'éloigner de lui. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta sans bouger, dans la même position sans dire ou faire quoique ce soit. Il entendit de nouveau la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il espérait que c'était Blaine qui revenait, qui lui disait qu'il avait changé d'avis, que tout pouvait revenir comme avant, quand ils faisaient ce qu'ils avaient envie sans se soucier de quoique ce soit. Mais c'était Holly. Elle s'assit face à lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Kurt ?

- Il est parti ... déclara-t-il.

- Oui.

- Holly ...

- Quoi ?

- Je ... Je veux pas...

- Je sais Kurt.

- Je suis incapable de lui dire ce que je ressens, gémit-il en commençant à pleurer.

- Il te faut un peu plus de temps mais tu vas finir par t'ouvrir à lui, je te le promets.

Holly serra Kurt contre elle tandis que les sanglots le submergeaient. Ça lui faisait tellement de mal de voir Kurt aussi mal alors qu'il pourrait être heureux. Elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire pour l'aider.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

- Bon tout est prêt ? demanda Cooper en regardant Holly.

- Yep. On est prêt à partir.

- Comment on fait pour Blaine et Kurt ?

- Quoi ?

- Ben leur nouveau délire d'être vraiment ami ? Dans la chambre qu'on leur a réservé y'a un lit double, sourit Cooper.

- Merde ...

- On a qu'à leur laisser.

- On dit qu'ils n'ont plus de chambres avec lits simples de libre ?

- Et que nous deux on a un lit double aussi ? ajouta Cooper.

- Faut qu'on les bouge un peu non ? sourit Holly.

- Exactement.

- Oh mon dieu ... Si Burt savait que je poussais son fils à dormir dans le même lit qu'un autre garçon il me tuerait, paniqua-t-elle.

- Relax Holly, rit Cooper en entourant ses bras autour de sa taille. Papa Hummel n'en saura rien du tout.

- Si tu le connaissais tu flipperais deux fois plus, grogna Holly.

- Tu veux que Kurt soit heureux ? demanda sérieusement Cooper en regardant Holly droit dans les yeux.

- Bien sûr. Je ne veux que ça.

- Et ben son bonheur est avec Blaine. Il a juste besoin d'un coup de main pour s'en rendre compte.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi romantique Cooper Anderson, sourit Holly en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

- Je le suis depuis que je t'ai rencontré, répondit-il.

Leurs regards se fixèrent l'un à l'autre, comme cela arrivait souvent ces derniers jours, ils n'avaient toujours pas franchi le cap mais ils savaient que ça n'allait pas tarder. Ils attendaient seulement le bon moment.

- HEY ! s'exclama Blaine en entrant dans la maison. On vous attend ! Soit vous venez maintenant soit on part sans vous !

- Eh beh Blaine, le stresse ne te réussit pas hein, rit Holly en se détachant de Cooper.

Blaine grommela quelque chose avant de retourner dehors, là où ses amis attendaient patiemment leur départ.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? soupira Sebastian.

- Ils se regardent dans le blanc des yeux là. Ils me saoulent, rétorqua Blaine.

- Tout te saoule aujourd'hui mec, rit Nick.

- Et ouais. Ça te pose un problème peut-être ? répliqua-t-il en s'éloignant pour s'isoler.

Ils s'échangèrent tous des regards d'incompréhension et le regardèrent partir s'asseoir sur la plage.

- Je ... Je vais aller le voir, se décida Kurt.

Kurt avait finalement changé d'avis après avoir discuté avec Holly et après avoir réfléchi aux mots de Blaine. Ce dernier avait tellement insisté pour qu'il vienne que Kurt avait craqué. Seulement depuis qu'il était arrivé, Blaine était à cran et ne supportait aucune remarque. Il ne lui avait aussi pas adressé la parole une seule fois et Kurt devait l'avouer, il détestait ça.

- Hey, dit-il doucement en arrivant à la hauteur du bouclé.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui mais ne répondit pas. Kurt soupira et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée que je vienne ? Parce que tu fais la gueule depuis que je suis là et tu ...

- Tout ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne Kurt, lança Blaine en le coupant.

- Désolé ... soupira ce dernier en baissant les yeux. Je ... Désolé.

- Merde ... grogna Blaine en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Je suis désolé Kurt j'aurais pas dû ... Excuse-moi.

- Non c'est rien, t'as raison, tout ne tourne pas autour de moi.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Kurt tourna la tête et vit sur le visage de Blaine quelque chose de différent. Il avait vraiment un souci et si ce n'était pas Kurt, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas le stress du concert qui le mettait dans cet état là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Blaine ? demanda-t-il en ne le lâchant pas du regard.

Blaine tourna la tête pour plonger son regard dans les yeux du châtain.

- Comment tu sais qu'il y a quelque chose ?

- Je le sens. Tu m'as dit qu'on était amis non ?

Blaine hocha la tête.

- Alors parle-moi, lui dit-il.

- Cooper a marqué sur Facebook qu'on partait tous à New-York, commença Blaine.

- Oui j'ai vu ça, sourit Kurt.

- Il a mon père en ami sur Facebook.

- Oh.

- Il a appelé Cooper hier soir, pour lui dire qu'ils étaient lui et ma mère, à New-York aussi pour les vacances.

- Et ... ? encouragea Kurt.

- Et ils ont dit qu'il voulait _le_ voir.

- Mais ... Et toi ?

- Moi ? Ils en ont rien à foutre. Ça n'a pas changé.

- Je suis désolé, déclara Kurt d'une petite voix.

Son cœur se brisa rien qu'à l'idée de ce que Blaine pouvait ressentir depuis la veille: rejet, abandon, inacceptation, c'était des sentiments qu'il connaissait par cœur et de savoir qu'ils touchaient Blaine à ce moment même lui faisait mal. Il ne contrôla alors pas son geste et leva sa main pour la placer à l'arrière du cou de Blaine. Il passa tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux et Blaine ferma les yeux au contact, l'émotion le submergeant. Kurt vit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer, son ventre se nouer, ses yeux s'humidifier, il n'avait jamais vu Blaine comme ça et il aurait préféré ne jamais le voir. Il se rapprocha de lui et entoura son autre bras autour de ces épaules. Blaine le regarda entre ses larmes, et finit par craquer, réfugiant sa tête dans son cou et le serrant contre lui.

**xxxxxxx**

- Bon il est où Blaine ? soupira Cooper en sortant de la maison suivit de Holly. Je croyais que vous nous attendiez.

Personne ne répondit, Sarah se contenta de montrer la plage. Où on pouvait voir la silhouette de Blaine dans les bras de Kurt.

La vue de son petit-frère comme ça brisa le coeur de Cooper. Blaine avait assuré la veille que ce qu'il s'était passé avec leur père ne l'avait pas affecté, qu'il s'en fichait parce qu'il était passé à autre chose. Cooper l'avait cru comme un idiot et n'avait pas insisté. Seulement il aurait dû, parce qu'au final, Blaine avait mal et Cooper ne supportait pas ça. Il sentit la main de Holly prendre la sienne, comme si elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir, il en n'avait pas eu le temps. Cooper avait dit à son père qu'il allait réfléchir pour sa décision. D'un côté, il avait envie de les voir, ça faisait 5 ans qu'il ne les avait pas vu, ça pouvait se comprendre. Mais d'un autre côté il y avait tellement de rancœur envers eux. Il leur en voulait tellement d'avoir fait vivre un tel cauchemar à Blaine et de continuer même si ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis 5 ans. Blaine avait affirmé que si Cooper voulait aller les voir, il n'y avait pas de souci, qu'il le comprenait. Mais en voyant son petit frère dans cet état, Cooper comprit qu'il n'en serait tout simplement pas capable. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Blaine. Ils s'étaient battu pour vivre dignement ses cinq dernières années. Blaine avait dû penser à des choses qu'un gamin de 15 ou 16 ans n'aurait pas en temps normal avoir à penser. Tout ça, parce que ses parents ne l'acceptaient pas. Oui Cooper était sûr maintenant, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Sa décision était prise, il ne verrait pas ses parents à New-York point.

- Laissez-les un moment, c'est pas grave si on part un peu plus en retard, déclara-t-il finalement.

- Franchement moi je ne comprends plus rien du tout à ses deux là, soupira Jeff en regardant les deux garçons sur la plage.

- Y'a rien à comprendre, rétorqua Sarah. Blaine est mal et Kurt est là pour lui c'est aussi simple que ça.

Nick entoura son bras autour des épaules de sa petite-amie et la serra contre lui. Il savait à quel point elle tenait à Blaine et il voyait très bien que voir son ami dans cet état la touchait. C'était le cas pour Nick aussi, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Blaine comme ça. Il s'accordait rarement à craquer, il était le genre de personnes à garder tout pour lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Nick à Cooper.

Les quatre amis ainsi que Holly se tournèrent vers ce dernier qui fixait toujours son petit-frère.

- Mon père m'a appelé hier soir quand il a su qu'on allait à New-York. Ils y sont aussi avec ma mère. Ils veulent me voir, mais ils n'ont jamais mentionné l'idée de voir Blaine.

- Oh c'est pas vrai, soupira Sarah.

Ils étaient tous au courant de la situation de Blaine et ses parents. Au fil des années, ils avaient vu leur ami se renfermer sur lui, quand il vivait encore avec eux, il évitait le sujet. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis en Californie, Blaine ne leur avait plus parler d'eux une seule fois. Seulement là, c'était surement le coup de trop. Et au fond, ils savaient tous que la présence de Kurt y était pour quelque chose. Il avait un certain pouvoir sur le bouclé, quelque chose que le groupe d'amis n'arrivait pas à faire, il arrivait à faire abaisser les murs que Blaine avait mis tant de temps à construire.

**xxxxxxxx**

Kurt serra le corps tremblant de Blaine contre lui. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait pleurer et il haïssait ça. Il aurait tout donné pour revoir ce sourire provocateur et éblouissant sur les lèvres du bouclé. Voir ses yeux s'illuminer de plaisir quand il voyait Kurt apparaître, ou Kurt sourire.

- Je m'étais promis que ça ne me toucherai plus toutes ces histoires à la con, soupira Blaine en s'éloignant de Kurt.

Il sécha ses larmes avec ses manches, comme un enfant pourrait le faire, Kurt trouvait ça adorable.

- Excuse-moi, soupira Blaine.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser tu sais. Je crois que j'ai assez donné dans les pleurs moi pour te juger ou quoique ce soit, sourit nerveusement Kurt.

- Je t'avais dit que je ne devais plus te prendre dans mes bras et la première chose que je fais c'est ça.

- Rectification, je t'ai pris dans mes bras Blaine.

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire ...

- On est avant tout amis. Les amis sont là pour se réconforter.

- Mais je suis pratiquement sûr que je ne sens pas l'odeur de Nick dans l'idée de me sentir mieux ...

- Blaine ...

- Désolé.

Ils restèrent un petit moment silencieux.

- Je déteste pleurer, soupira Blaine. Surtout pour eux.

- On a tous besoin de relâcher à un moment la pression, c'est normal que tu aies craqué.

- Si tu le dis ...

- Tu te sens prêt pour cette semaine ? sourit Kurt pour changer de sujet.

- Mon dieu ... J'ai tellement hâte, tu n'imagines même pas !

- Je suis content de t'entendre dire ça, déclara Kurt en voyant que Blaine avait le sourire dès qu'il s'agissait de ce qu'ils allaient vivre cette semaine. Au fait, il est où Toby ?

- Avec Wes. C'est le premier à s'être proposé pour le garder. Normal, mon chien a toujours eu tendance à attirer les filles.

- Je vois, dit-il en secouant la tête. Et le boulot ?

- J'ai pris ma semaine, j'avais encore jamais pris de vacances donc ils ont rien dit.

- Cool !

- Ouais.

Le silence ce fit entendre de nouveau et Kurt tourna la tête pour voir qu'ils étaient tous en train de les attendre.

- Bon on y va ? demanda-t-il en se levant.

- Allons-y, répondit Blaine en se levant et en prenant la main que Kurt avait tendu pour l'aider à se lever.

Contrairement à d'habitude, cette fois-ci ce fut Blaine qui la lui lâcha immédiatement quand il fut debout. Ils marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'à la maison de Holly en silence. Arrivés vers la voiture où tout le monde les attendait, Sarah enlaça Blaine et l'embrassa sur la joue. Cooper, s'approcha et passa sa main dans ses boucles d'un geste affectueux, tandis que Jeff, Nick et Sebastian lui tapotaient l'épaule amicalement. Holly lui fit un grand sourire. Il avait sa propre famille, il n'avait pas besoin d'aller chercher plus loin.

**xxxxxxxx**

- A nous trois on pourrait fonder le club gay, sexy et bon au lit vous savez, déclara Sebastian après avoir regardé Kurt et Blaine.

Ces derniers étaient installés à l'arrière du van, Jeff, Nick et Sarah étaient devant eux. Holly était devant à côté de Cooper qui conduisait. Kurt explosa de rire aux mots de Sebastian. Blaine quand à lui, ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de regarder Kurt. Il adorait tellement voir ce dernier rire ou sourire, son coeur battait un peu plus fort à chaque fois.

_Merde._

Il sortit son portable et prit soin que Kurt ne voit rien.

_**A Sarah**_

_JE DEVIENS AUSSI PATHÉTIQUE QUE LES GARS DANS LES SÉRIES A L'EAU DE ROSE. _

Il entendit le rire de son amie devant lui quelques secondes plus tard.

_**De Sarah:**_

_Je suis sûr que tu exagères Blaine ;) Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _

_**A Sarah:**_

_J'ai mon cœur qui bat beaucoup plus fort quand j'entends son rire ou que je le vois sourire ..._

- Oh c'est trop chou, soupira Sarah en lisant le message.

- De quoi ? s'empressa de demander Kurt.

_Je vais la tuer. _

_**A Sarah: **_

_Je vais te tuer._

- Oh rien, je viens juste de voir une photo de ...

Blaine fronça les sourcils. Comment allait-elle s'en sortir ?

- De moi et Nick, dit-elle simplement. Je ne me rappelais plus que j'avais cette photo dans mon téléphone.

- Et ça te prend souvent de regarder des photos de Nick et toi ? demanda Sebastian perplexe.

- Au pire on s'en fiche non ? répliqua Blaine.

- On est encore loin ? demanda Jeff.

- Oh c'est pas vrai ... soupira Sebastian. Laissez-le au bord de la route à la prochaine aire.

- Je vais te répondre comme les deux premières fois Jeff, répondit calmement Holly. On est maintenant parti depuis une heure, il faut 5 heures pour aller jusqu'à Washington, tu comptes et puis c'est tout.

- Et la prochaine fois, c'est le nombre de claques que tu te seras pris en pleine face que tu vas compter, répliqua Sebastian.

- Seb, soupira Nick.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, les garçons demandèrent à Holly de monter un peu le son de la radio et finirent par chanter toutes les chansons qui passaient. A un certain moment, Kurt les avait rejoint, encouragé par Blaine. La voiture c'était alors transformée en vrai chorale, jusqu'à ce que Cooper coupe cout à tout en déclarant qu'ils allaient faire leur première pause à la prochaine aire d'autoroute. Arrivé sur place, Holly et Cooper allèrent se prendre un café. Sebastian alla s'isoler avec son portable ce qui intrigua Kurt plus qu'autre chose. Blaine fit la tête en le voyant s'éloigner mais Jeff, Nick et Sarah l'invitèrent à les accompagner se dégourdir les jambes.

Kurt se dirigea alors vers Sebastian qui s'assit à une table.

- Heey, déclara-t-il en s'asseyant en face de lui.

- Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi hein ? sourit Sebastian.

- Tu sais bien que non, rétorqua Kurt en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Sebastian rigola et baissa de nouveau les yeux.

- On n'a pas eu réellement l'occasion de parler depuis que tu es venu l'autre jour ...

- Tu parles du jour où j'étais censé te consoler mais où je t'ai encore plus énervé ? grogna Sebastian.

- Oui, rit Kurt. Mais je savais à quoi m'attendre en t'appelant. J'étais à cran, j'aurais pas dû partir comme ça.

- Ouais on va dire ça.

- Seb ?

- Mmh ?

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Pose-la moi, je sais que même si je te dis non tu la poseras quand même.

- Tu me connais tellement bien, sourit Kurt.

Sebastian rit à son tour avant de lever les yeux vers Kurt pour écouter sa question.

- Tu as l'air bizarre aujourd'hui ... C'est le stress de cette semaine ou autre chose ?

Sebastian baissa de nouveau les yeux et soupira.

- Tu me connais tellement bien, répéta-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta Kurt.

- C'est rien Kurt ... C'est juste ... Je peux pas t'en parler. Oublie.

- T'es sérieux Seb ? Tu ne peux pas m'en parler ? Est-ce que je dois te rappeler de quoi je t'ai parlé moi ?

- Ok ça va ! Hier il s'est passé un truc.

- Mais encore ?

- Ferme-là Hummel.

- Bon ben continue ! s'impatienta Kurt.

- Avec Brian.

- Quoi ?!

- Hier on était au bar tous les deux. Il avait pas mal bu. Même beaucoup. Enfin bref. On est sortis à un moment pour prendre l'air. Et on a commencé à parler normal et là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, on euuh ...

- Vous quoi ?! s'impatienta Kurt.

- On s'est embrassés.

- Je le savais !

- Kurt il m'a carrément dit qu'il a aimé ça ! Et je sais pas après, quand il a capté ce qu'il s'est passé il s'est barré et j'ai été incapable de faire quoique ce soit.

- Vous n'avez pas couché ensemble ? s'étonna Kurt.

- Noon ! Pas du tout. Mais je l'ai appelé ce matin pour savoir comment il allait et il n'y a même pas fait allusion donc il a dû oublier.

- Et ben c'est bon ! Y'aura pas de malaise entre vous comme ça, t'as pas à t'en faire.

- Tu comprends pas ... grommela Sebastian.

- Il est où le sou... Oh mon dieu Seb.

- Pas de commentaire.

- Tu craques sur lui ? Genre vraiment craquer sur lui ?

- Kuurt !

- Depuis longtemps ?

- Je vais aller me prendre un café, commença Sebastian en se levant.

- Sebastian Smythe assis ! ordonna Kurt.

- Putain, j'aime quand tu me donnes des ordres bébé, sourit-il en se rasseyant.

- Depuis quand tu craques pour lui ? demanda Kurt en ignorant sa remarque.

- J'ai toujours eu une relation particulière avec lui. Genre un peu comme toi et moi, quand on est que tous les deux on est super proches l'un de l'autre mais j'ai jamais tenté quoique ce soit parce que pour moi il était hétéro.

- Ben pas tant que ça du coup, rit Kurt.

- Il a une copine Kurt.

- Et alors ? T'es obligé de mettre tout le monde dans des cases ? Peut-être qu'il craque pour toi et que c'est la première fois qu'il ressent ça pour un garçon !

- J'en sais rien ...

- Mais tu es attiré par lui ou ... Tu craques pour lui ?

Sebastian haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas.

- C'est pas vraiii ! s'exclama Kurt en souriant. J'aurais jamais pensé que LE Sebastian Smythe pouvait craqué sur quelqu'un. Il est passé où ton côté bourreau des cœurs ?

- Il est parti avec celui de Blaine.

Kurt perdit son sourire tandis que Sebastian le gagnait.

- C'est pas drôle, râla Kurt.

- Ah ça l'est moins quand ça te touche Hummel ! rit Sebastian.

- Bon qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda-t-il .

- Comme toi avec Blaine, rien.

- Je ... Je ne vais pas rien faire avec Blaine, soupira Kurt en prenant son visage entre ses mains, frustré.

- Ah tiens c'est nouveau ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne ferai rien ! J'ai juste besoin de temps.

- A quoi ça sert ? Tes sentiments pour lui sont déjà là donc bon.

Kurt ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux pour regarder ses mains.

- Si il avait voulu te faire du mal, il l'aurait fait dès le départ Kurt. Sauf qu'il n'a rien fait. Au lieu de ça, il est tombé peu à peu amoureux de toi. Donc excuse-moi si je ne comprends pas ta démarche.

- Seb s'il te plait ... soupira Kurt. C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça.

- Ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

- Oui, murmura-t-il.

Il eut un petit moment de silence entre les deux amis jusqu'à ce que le portable de Sebastian vibre et les sorte de leurs pensées.

- C'est lui ? sourit Kurt. On a changé de sujet assez vite je trouve.

- Ouais c'est lui, marmonna Sebastian.

Une fois qu'il eut lu le message, il ne répondit pas et posa son portable sur la table.

- Tu ne réponds pas ? demanda Kurt en fronçant les sourcils.

- Blaine ! s'exclama Sebastian en souriant.

Kurt tourna la tête et vit Blaine qui se tenait à quelques pas derrière lui, il ne bougeait pas et le fixait.

Depuis quand était-il là ?

**xxxxxxxx**

- J'aime pas quand ils sont tous les deux c'est tout ! râla Blaine.

- Arrête un peu Blaine, t'es ridicule, soupira Sarah. On va pas repartir dans cette discussion.

- J'en reviens pas comment t'es jaloux, rit Jeff. Mon dieu si je t'avais décrit ton attitude y'a deux mois tu m'aurais rigolé à la tronche.

- Tu n'imagines même pas, sourit Blaine. Je sais pas c'est Kurt ... Il m'a ...

- Il a retourné ton petit monde, rit Nick. Je sais ce que c'est mec, dit-il en entourant son bras autour de Sarah qui se pressa contre lui.

- Bon ben il ne manque plus que moi, soupira Jeff.

- Ça arrivera mon vieux, rit Nick.

- Non franchement vaut mieux pas que ça n'arrive jamais crois-moi, grogna Blaine en faisant demi-tour pour rejoindre Sebastian et Kurt qui discutaient sur les tables de pic-nique.

- Tu mériterais des claques Blaine Devon Anderson ! s'exclama Sarah assez fort pour que son ami entende.

Il continua de marcher, arrivant de dos à Kurt mais face à Sebastian. Kurt regardait ses mains. De quoi pouvait-ils parler pour que Kurt soit aussi gêné ? Car quand il regardait ses mains de cette manière c'était qu'il était trop mal à l'aise pour oser regarder la personne qui lui parle dans les yeux. Il arriva enfin assez près pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Il croisa le regard de Sebastian qui lui fit un clin d'oeil.

« Je ... Je ne vais pas rien faire avec Blaine. » entendit-il Kurt soupirer. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il comprit qu'ils étaient en train de parler de lui. Il le vit prendre son visage dans ses mains. Blaine aimait lui prendre les poignets quand il faisait ça. Parce qu'il ne supportait pas de ne pas voir ses yeux quand ils discutaient de quelque chose de sérieux.

« Ah tiens c'est nouveau ? » rigola Sebastian. Si Blaine était Kurt il l'aurait frappé sur le champ. Ce sourire insupportable qu'il avait sur ses lèvres quand il savait qu'il avait raison. Là Blaine savait qu'il souriait par rapport à la situation, du fait que Kurt ne sache pas que Blaine entendait tout.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne ferai rien ! J'ai juste besoin de temps. »

« A quoi ça sert ? Tes sentiments pour lui sont déjà là donc bon. »

_Oh mon dieu. _

Il n'était vraiment pas censé entendre ce genre de choses. Il attendit une réponse de Kurt mais celle-ci ne vint jamais. Il fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas grogner de frustration. Même à Sebastian il n'était pas capable de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait ?

« Si il avait voulu te faire du mal, il l'aurait fait dès le départ Kurt. Sauf qu'il n'a rien fait. Au lieu de ça, il est tombé peu à peu amoureux de toi. Donc excuse-moi si je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais. »

_La ferme Sebastian sérieux, ferme-là. _Blaine n'avait pas dit à Kurt qu'il était_ amoureux _de lui. Et il détestait le fait que ce soit son ami qui sorte ces mots de sa bouche à sa place._  
_

« Seb s'il te plait ... C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça. » Il savait qu'il aurait dû faire un signe, montrer à Kurt qu'il était là vu que Sebastian n'était pas décidé à le faire mais il avait tellement besoin d'entendre ce que Kurt ressentait.

« Ce que tu ressens pour lui ? » demanda Sebastian. Blaine retint sa respiration. Si Kurt ne répondait rien encore une fois, ils étaient vraiment mal partis pour ...

« Oui » entendit-il dans un murmure de Kurt.

Il ferma les yeux de soulagement. Il n'avait pas tout inventé. Kurt ressentait vraiment des choses pour lui. Il avait juste besoin de temps pour les comprendre et pour les partager. Il avait tellement envie de courir vers Kurt et de le serrer dans ses bras pour lui dire qu'il était là, qu'il attendrait le temps qu'il lui fallait. Mais il ne fit rien de tout ça. Ils avaient mis des limites à leur relation. Il fallait les respecter. Il fallait être patient. Il ne prêta même pas attention à la suite de la conversation, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son prénom sortir de la bouche de Sebastian. Il vit Kurt se tourner et le regarder avec de grands yeux. Il devait se douter qu'il était là depuis assez de temps pour avoir entendu leur conversation. Il fallait faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Hey ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant un pas de plus et en allant s'asseoir à la table. Vous parliez de quoi ?

- Seb a un message dont il ne veut pas ...

- Hummel tu la fermes où je révèle des trucs moi aussi.

_Merde qu'est-ce que Sebastian peut bien savoir que je ne sais pas ?_ Blaine sentit une nouvelle fois une vague de jalousie le submerger.

- On me cache des trucs ? demanda-t-il directement à Kurt.

- Quoi ? Je ... Non ! bafouilla Kurt. Non non je ne te cache rien.

Kurt lança un regard noir à Sebastian qui sourit et se leva.

- Je vais me prendre un café, déclara-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Ils le suivirent des yeux sans rien dire. Quand Blaine tourna la tête il vit tout de suite que Kurt qui le fixait. Mais ce dernier tourna immédiatement la tête quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Blaine sourit et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sortir une de ses remarques habituelles. _Amis, amis, amis, amis,_ ne cessait-il de se rappeler.

- Ça fait bizarre, dit-il finalement.

- De quoi ? demanda Kurt sans lever le regard vers lui.

- De ne pas pouvoir ... Non laisse-tomber, marmonna-t-il.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Kurt pour changer de sujet.

- Ça va, j'ai juste eu un coup de mou tout à l'heure. Mais maintenant ça va.

- Ok, tant mieux, sourit Kurt.

Il avait tellement un sourire magnifique. Maintenant Blaine n'arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux des lèvres de Kurt. Il avait tellement envie de les embrasser, de ...

- Blaine, rit Kurt. Mes yeux sont un petit peu plus haut.

- Hein ? Oui non ... Je sais ... Que ... Oui. Je sais.

Kurt continua de sourire, mais ses joues devinrent un peu plus rouges. _Tellement adorable_, pensa Blaine.

- Oh mon dieu cette queue qu'il y avait pour les cafés, soupira Holly en s'asseyant aux côtés de Kurt.

Pour une fois, Blaine était heureux qu'on les interrompe car il n'était pas sûr de tenir ses résolutions. Cooper s'installa à ses côtés et entoura son bras autour de ses épaules de façon protectrice.

- Comment tu vas champion ? demanda-t-il.

- Ça va, dit-il en souriant.

- Je ne vais pas voir les parents à New-York Blaine, dit-il d'un ton décidé.

Il sentit les regards de Holly et Kurt se tourner vers eux.

- Coop, t'es pas obligé de faire ça. Si tu veux les voir y'a pas de souci pour moi je te l'ai dit.

- Non, dit fermement Cooper. Je les vois avec toi ou je ne les vois pas. On est une équipe tous les deux tu te rappelles ? C'est nous deux et les autres vont se faire voir, dit-il en souriant.

Blaine rit à son tour. C'était ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de se dire au départ, quand ils venaient tout juste d'atterrir dans leur petit appartement après que leur parents soient partis à l'autre bout du pays. A cette période là, tout semblait se retourner contre eux, ils avaient vraiment eu du mal à s'en sortir. Blaine avait eu extrêmement peur de se retrouver à la rue, et c'était à partir de là que Cooper n'avait cessé de lui répéter « _On va y arriver, on est tous les deux. On est une équipe. C'est nous deux et le reste on s'en fout_.»

- C'est nous deux et le reste on s'en fout, répéta Blaine en souriant.

Cooper sourit de plus belle et ébouriffa les cheveux de son petit frère sous les grognements de ce dernier.

- Merci pour nous en tout cas, sourit Holly.

- Tu sais que tu as une place particulière toi, déclara Cooper en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Attendez au moins d'être dans la chambre d'hôtel pour ça, grogna Blaine.

- Oh ! En parlant de chambre d'hôtel, s'exclama Holly. Je sais que vous m'avez demandé d'avoir des lits séparés mais euh ... Ils avaient plus de chambre de libre.

Blaine déglutit. Ce n'était pas bon du tout.

- Comme la seule chambre où il y a deux lits, c'est la chambre de Jeff et Seb, on ne peut pas échanger ... Désolé les garçons, dit-elle de manière innocente.

Blaine croisa le regard de Kurt qui se mordit la lèvre et ils détournèrent les yeux. C'était très mauvais tout ça.

- Et puis c'est pas comme si vous n'aviez pas l'habitude de dormir dans le même lit, rit Cooper avant de se recevoir un coup de son frère et un regard noir de Kurt.

Quand à Holly, elle se contenta de lui faire un clin d'oeil. Leur plan fonctionnait à merveille, ils étaient tombés dans le panneau.

**xxxxxx**

La reprise de la route fut un peu plus calme. Blaine, Jeff et Nick s'étaient endormis. Kurt était persuadé que c'était aussi le cas de Holly mais il ne pouvait pas le vérifier. Sebastian regardait la route avec intérêt, évitant tout contact avec Kurt.

- Seb ? chuchota-t-il après qu'il est vérifié que seul Sebastian pouvait entendre.

- Mmh ?

- On n'a pas fini la conversation de tout à l'heure.

- Y'a rien à dire.

- Aller, arrête de faire la tronche, sourit Kurt en lui pinçant le bras.

Sebastian tourna la tête en fronçant les sourcils, prêt à répliquer quelque chose de sanglant mais quand il vit le sourire de Kurt, il ne put que laisser tomber et sourire à son tour.

- Arrête d'user de tes charmes comme ça Hummel, grogna-t-il.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, rit Kurt tout doucement. Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec Brian ?

- Rien du tout, je te l'ai dit. Il a fait ça parce qu'il était bourré point.

- Non.

- Quoi non ? demanda Sebastian en fronçant les sourcils.

- Depuis la première fois où je vous ai vu ensemble j'ai trouvé qu'il avait un comportement bizarre avec toi. Je suis persuadé qu'il était jaloux de moi le 4 Juillet. Pourquoi tu ne lui as jamais dit ce que tu ressentais pour lui ?

- Parce que quand un gay parle de sentiments à un hétéro il se barre en courant Kurt, soupira Sebastian. Et ...

- T'avais pas envie de le perdre, finit Kurt.

Sebastian haussa les épaules et se tourna de nouveau vers la route. Kurt savait que son ami détestait parler de ce genre de choses.

- Passe un peu plus de temps avec lui, discutez tous les deux, tu verras où ça mènera. Je suis désolé, mais tu n'embrasses pas un de tes meilleurs amis comme ça sans raison, même si t'es bourré. Et il t'a dit qu'il avait _aimé ça_.

- J'en sais rien Kurt, soupira Sebastian. On peut arrêter d'en parler ?

- Comme tu veux. Mais si tu as besoin, je suis là.

- Je sais beau gosse. Je sais, sourit Sebastian en l'embrassant sur le front. Je le suis aussi en ce qui concerne le mec sexy qui dort à côté de toi.

- Lui tu ne le touches pas, s'exclama Kurt un peu plus fort sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait.

Quand la phrase échappa ses lèvres, il écarquilla les yeux et rougit sous le rire de Sebastian. Sarah quand a elle avait aussi entendu. Elle se tourna et fit un énorme sourire à Kurt, accompagné d'un clin d'oeil. Kurt grogna quelque chose et cacha son visage entre ses mains.

Après cela, Kurt posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Sebastian et ferma les yeux. Il était épuisé ces derniers temps, il dormait peu les nuits du fait qu'il se retrouvait de nouveau seul dans son lit. Blaine lui manquait énormément, mais il n'avait plus le droit de l'appeler quand ça n'allait pas la nuit. Même si le bouclé avait dit qu'il serait là à n'importe quelle heure de la journée ou de la nuit, il ne pouvait juste pas l'appeler pour lui demander de le serrer dans ses bras et de le rassurer comme lui seul savait le faire. Ca ce n'était plus possible.

Le fait d'être dans la voiture, entre Blaine et Sebastian, Kurt se sentait en sécurité et surtout il savait qu'il pourrait dormir sans être réveillé à cause de la peur. Et puis même si c'était le cas, il avait les deux garçons à ses côtés pour le rassurer. Alors il finit par s'endormir dans cette position, la tête contre l'épaule de Sebastian.

Blaine se réveilla peut de temps en temps après. Quand il tourna le regard et vu la position de Kurt, un sentiment de jalousie l'envahit de nouveau. Il lança un regard noir à Sebastian qui se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil pour le provoquer. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait haïr Sebastian à des moments. Il aurait voulu que Kurt s'endorme contre lui.

_C'est toi qui a mis des limites au niveau du rapprochement physique Blaine, maintenant tu ne t'en prends qu'à toi_, se dit Blaine.

Ça faisait seulement quelques jours et pourtant les bras de Kurt lui manquaient énormément. Il manquait l'avoir près de lui, le toucher d'une manière dont lui seul pouvait le faire car Kurt ne laissait personne d'autre l'approcher de cette façon. Les lèvres de Kurt lui manquaient, ça il n'y avait aucun doute. Il ne pouvait pas nier le fait que les quelques nuits qu'il avait passé sans serrer Kurt dans ses bras avaient été une réelle torture. Car il imaginait dans quel état pouvait être Kurt et ça lui faisait mal. Ça l'empêchait de dormir. Il avait eu son portable sur son ventre pendant chaque nuit au cas où, mais il savait très bien que Kurt ne l'appellerait pas, même si il n'était pas bien. C'était Kurt, il était comme ça. Avoir de l'aide était une chose qu'il avait mis du temps à accepter, et maintenant que Blaine l'avait rejeté de la sorte, c'était quelque chose qu'il fallait qu'il regagne. Il tourna son regard et regarda Kurt dormir à ses côtés. Il était tellement magnifique. Blaine ne savait même pas comment c'était possible d'être aussi beau. Il leva de nouveau les yeux et vit que Sebastian avait à son tour fermé les yeux. Il tourna le regard pour le reposer sur Kurt. Il vit sa main se serrer, il fronça les sourcils et sentit Kurt commencer à gesticuler. Est-ce qu'il était encore en train de faire un cauchemar ? Même si ils étaient dans la voiture tous ensemble ? Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de le laisser plonger encore plus dans l'horreur. Il caressa sa joue tendrement, lui rappelant combien le contact de sa peau lui manquait, Kurt cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de les ouvrir, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il tourna la tête et vit Blaine qui était en train de l'observer.

- Tu faisais un cauchemar ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Pas vraiment, répondit Kurt en secouant la tête.

- Oh ... J'ai cru, désolé.

- J'ai dit quelque chose ? s'affola Kurt.

- Euh non ... Pas vraiment. Pourquoi ?

- Non non pour rien, répondit Kurt en rougissant.

Blaine sentit un sourire gagner son visage.

- T'étais en train de rêver de quoi sexy ? demanda-t-il en leva un sourcil, toujours en train de sourire.

Il vit l'embarras dans l'attitude de Kurt et il adorait ça. Il commençait à avoir une petite idée de son rêve.

- Arrête Blaine, finit par sourire Kurt.

- Je suis curieux c'est tout sexy.

- Blaine.

- Ça devait être quelque chose qui te frustrait vu comme tu serrais le poing.

- Arrête ... supplia Kurt en se prenant les mains, mal à l'aise plus que jamais.

- C'était avec moi ? chuchota Blaine.

Kurt tourna le regard et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Blaine avant de répondre en murmurant un simple "Oui". Blaine regardait ses lèvres, il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser, c'était horrible.

- Cette semaine va être longue, murmura-t-il.

- Je suis désolé, chuchota Kurt en baissant les yeux.

- D'être aussi sexy ? Faut pas Kurt, sourit Blaine.

- Tu ne changeras jamais, sourit Kurt à son tour avant de lui donner un coup dans l'épaule.

- Oh que non.

- Tant mieux, répondit Kurt en posant sa tête sur son épaule et de fermer de nouveau les yeux.

Blaine soupira. C'était beaucoup mieux comme ça.

**xxxxxxxx**

- On arrive sur Washington les jeunes ! S'exclama Cooper.

Holly mit la musique un peu plus fort, afin de réveiller tout le monde. A ce point là, Kurt était presque allongé sur Blaine qui avait entouré son bras autour de lui. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se redressa immédiatement, plus que gêné. Les autres se réveillèrent aussi doucement. Kurt regarda par la fenêtre et vit qu'ils passaient sur un grand pont qui les amenait à l'entrée de Washington. Kurt écarquilla les yeux avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait jamais quitté Lima, à part pour aller à Wrightsville Beach cet été bien sûr.

La radio enchaina sur un tube de Rihanna et Sarah supplia Holly de mettre plus fort. Cette dernière s'exécuta en souriant et il n'en fallut pas plus aux garçons pour se lancer, Nick le premier.

_**Yellow diamonds in the light  
And we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine  
What it takes to come alive **_

Sebastian enchaina sur la suite, tandis que Sarah et Holly éclataient de rire. La scène était digne d'une série télévisé. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, ils étaient coincés sur le pont à l'entrée de Washington à cause de la circulation, les gens dans les voitures les regardaient passer pour la plupart en souriant.

_**It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go  
**_

Les quatre garçons se mirent à chanter tous ensemble, ils avaient beau faire ça pour rire et s'amuser, les harmonies étaient parfaites et Kurt ne pouvait qu'en profiter.

_**We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place**_

La voiture bougeait au rythme des mouvements de tout le monde porté par la musique. Cooper leva une main du volent et montra à tout le monde qu'il était le prochain. Il se mit à chanter et pour le plus grand étonnement de Kurt, ainsi que de Holly, vu comme elle écarquilla les yeux au son de sa voix, il se débrouillait vraiment bien.

_**Shine a light through an open door**_  
_**Love and life I will divide**_

Blaine chanta à son tour, regardant Kurt avec un petit sourire, Kurt rougit et baissa les yeux en souriant à son tour.

_**Turn away cause I need you more  
Feel the heartbeat in my mind**_

Jeff continua à son tour en faisant son cinéma habituel, il mit son bras à travers la fenêtre et faisait signe aux gens dans les voitures. Quand il voyait des filles qui lui plaisaient il leur envoyait des baisers.

_**It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny**_  
_**But I've gotta let it go**_

Leurs voix s'unirent de nouveau pour la suite.

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_  
_**We found love in a hopeless place**_  
_**We found love in a hopeless place**_  
_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**Yellow diamonds in the light**_  
_**And we're standing side by side**_  
_**As your shadow crosses mine...**_

Au final, même Holly, Sarah et Kurt rejoignirent les garçons sur les refrains. La voiture s'était transformée en réelle boîte de nuit, puisque tout le monde dansait en même temps que chantait.

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_  
_**We found love in a hopeless place**_  
_**We found love in a hopeless place**_  
_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_  
_**We found love in a hopeless place**_  
_**We found love in a hopeless place**_  
_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

« Washington nous voilà ! » s'écria Jeff par la fenêtre à la fin de la chanson.

- Oh mon dieu Jeff, gémit Kurt de honte en se cachant le visage entre les mains.

-Quand la blonde est partie, on ne plus la calmer, déclara Sebastian.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire tandis que Jeff tira la langue vers Sebastian comme un enfant.

- Bon la Maison Blanche pour commencer ça vous va ? demanda Cooper.

- OH PUTAIN OUI ! s'écria Sarah surexcitée.

- Elle a eu un faible pour Obama, grogna Nick.

- Qui en n'a pas en même temps, répliqua Sebastian.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison blanche en milieu d'après-midi après s'être enfin sorti des embouteillages à l'entrée de Washington. Ils se garèrent à un parking et s'y dirigèrent avec hâte.

- Putain on y est vraiment, s'exclama Sarah une fois qu'elle se retrouva devant ce lieu mythique.

Sebastian éclata de rire et entoura son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Ça te dit on va kidnapper Obama ?

- Ça ne va pas de sortir des trucs comme ça ici toi ? s'exclama Sarah en frappant son ami.

Cooper s'approcha de Holly et passa son bras autour de sa taille avant de poser ses lèvres contre son oreille.

- Ça te dit qu'on aille faire un petit tour tous les deux ? murmura-t-il.

- Oh ... Je ... Oui bien sûr ! bafouilla-t-elle ne s'attendant pas à le sentir si près d'elle.

- Bon les jeunes on vous laisse, on va faire un tour tous les deux, déclara Cooper et s'éloignant de nouveau de la jeune femme.

Holly se sentait soudainement stressée et ça serait comme ça pendant tout le séjour. Car au fond d'elle, elle savait ce qui allait se passer cette semaine mais elle n'avait aucune idée de quand et c'était ce qui la tracassait le plus. Ils s'éloignèrent en silence et marchèrent pendant un moment sans que l'un des deux ne disent quoique ce soit.

- Ok qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Holly ? demanda soudainement Cooper en coupant sa route.

- Moi ? Mais rien du tout.

Cooper haussa un sourcil et lui sourit, sachant très bien qu'elle mentait.

- Holly.

- Mmh ? marmonna cette dernière en regardant tout sauf Cooper.

- On dirait Kurt quand tu fait ça, rit-il. Aller dis-moi, je sens bien que t'es pas à l'aise et je déteste ça princesse.

Holly leva les yeux vers Cooper et plongea son regard dans le sien. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait ses yeux ...

- Ok, craqua-t-elle. Mais tu ne te fous pas de moi.

- Promis.

- Je sais très bien ce qu'il va se passer cette semaine, je ne sais juste pas quand est-ce que ça sera et à chaque fois qu'on va se retrouver tout seuls tous les deux je vais stresser parce que je ne vais penser qu'à ça.

- De toute façon tu ne seras pas là quand ça se passera donc bon, rétorqua Cooper.

- Hein ? articula Holly ne comprenant pas où Cooper voulait en venir.

- Ben oui, tu crois quand même pas que Kurt va déclarer ses sentiments à Blaine alors que tu seras là à tout regarder et écouter ? Je sais bien qu'il te racontera tout après, mais je pense qu'il compte être seul avec Blaine quand ça se passera Holly.

Elle le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés, puis elle ne se retint plus et éclata de rire. Ils ne parlaient _vraiment pas_ de la même chose.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ? s'étonna Cooper tandis que les rires de Holly ne faisaient que s'accentuer et qu'elle continua à avancer.

Cooper resta sur place quelques secondes, ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait et qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit pour la faire autant rire.

- Holly ! cria-t-il comme un enfant en courant après elle.

Elle finit par s'arrêter, reprendre son souffle et son sérieux avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

- Je ne parlais pas de Kurt et Blaine. Mais de toi et moi.

- Hein ?

- Tu veux me dire comment je pourrais ne pas être présente le moment où tu m'embrasseras pour la première fois ?

- Tu ? Oh !

Holly se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas de nouveau éclater de rire devant la réaction de Cooper. Il venait de bafouiller, se mettant ma main à l'arrière du cou, mal à l'aise.

- Je suis trop con ...

- Je ne dirais pas con mais ... Si bon sur ce coup oui.

Cooper finit par sourire, leurs regards se fixèrent l'un à l'autre et il eut une idée soudaine.

- Et si je le fais maintenant ?

- Quoi ?

- Si je t'embrasse pour la première fois maintenant ? Tu ne seras plus mal à l'aise à chaque fois qu'on sera tous les deux.

- Tu ... Tu veux ... M'embrasser maintenant ?

- Oui, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Il entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et la rapprocha de lui.

- Comme ça le stress du premier baiser sera passé, et quand je t'embrasserai la deuxième fois tu seras plus à l'aise.

- Maintenant tu viens de me stresser, murmura Holly en baissant les yeux.

Ça faisait tellement de temps qu'elle n'avait eu personne dans sa vie, ça faisait même longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas embrassé un homme. Ça, Cooper était au courant, ils en avaient parlé et il avait très bien compris que c'était pour ça qu'elle stressait.

- C'est juste moi, chuchota Cooper avant de lui embrasser le front.

Elle releva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Cooper, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était prête. Et quand elle y pensait, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait hâte d'enfin sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cooper lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de s'approcher doucement. Elle ferma les yeux, sentant son souffle contre ses lèvres, puis se fut sa bouche qui se posa sur la sienne. Elle leva ses mains jusqu'à agripper le tee-shirt de Cooper et le presser un peu plus contre elle parce que sentir enfin l'homme sur qui elle craquait depuis des semaines l'embrasser, lui faisait plus que du bien. Pourquoi avait-elle stressé d'ailleurs ? Ils finirent par se séparer, sourires aux lèvres mais en restant collé le front l'un contre l'autre.

- Tu viens de dépasser le meilleur premier baiser dans mon histoire de premier baiser, murmura Cooper et Holly ne put que rire à ça. Et je compte faire en sorte de ne pas avoir d'autre expérience de ce genre pour que tu restes en haut de la liste.

Quand il ajouta cette phrase, Holly arrêta de rire et se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois qu'elle avait entendu une telle promesse et elle ne pouvait pas décrire à quel point cela lui faisait du bien. Pour la peine, elle approcha ses lèvres de Cooper et l'embrassa de nouveau.

**xxxxxx**

Pour le reste de la journée, ils continuèrent à visiter la ville. Ils avaient tous remarqué le changement de comportement de Holly et Cooper et sentaient tous que quelque chose s'était passé car ils étaient plus proches que jamais. Kurt espérait vraiment qu'il aurait des détails plus tard.

Blaine quand à lui, resta le plus éloigné de Kurt possible. Car il savait très bien que si il restait près de lui il ne tiendrait pas ce qu'il avait dit. Il devait laisser de l'espace à Kurt, le laisser se poser les bonnes questions. Qu'il se rende compte que le temps qu'ils passaient tous les deux lui manquait. Et ce n'était pas en restant collé à lui toute la journée qu'il allait réussir.

Seulement quand ils rentrèrent tous à l'hôtel en début de soirée, ça devint beaucoup plus compliqué. Blaine avait appris que non seulement ils allaient quand même partagé la même chambre mais que en plus, Cooper et Holly n'avaient pas pu changer pour des lits séparés. Le sort s'acharnait contre lui. Il prit l'excuse de devoir discuter avec Nick pour rester dans la chambre que ce dernier partageait avec Sarah.

En milieu de soirée, Sebastian qui commençait à s'ennuyer, Jeff ne cessait de lui parler de choses qui ne l'intéressaient pas et il n'avait qu'une envie, sortir de là. Il trouva une excuse et quitta la chambre pour rejoindre directement celle de Kurt. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra d'un seul coup. Kurt était allongé sur le lit en train de regarder la télé. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en voyant son ami s'étaler de tout son long à ses côtés.

- Putain il est plus confortable que le mien votre matelas ! râla Sebastian. Je peux dormir ici?

- Je suis sûr que Blaine n'y verra aucun inconvénient, grogna Kurt. Il sera plus qu'heureux de savoir qu'il ne passera pas une nuit de plus avec moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe beau gosse ? soupira Sebastian en tournant la tête vers son ami.

- Blaine m'évite.

- Ben ouais, rétorqua-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

Kurt tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda choqué.

- Il t'a dit qu'il m'évitait ?

- Euuuh … Ben je sais pas il n'a pas dit qu'il te donnait un peu d'espace et tout pour que tu réfléchisses à votre relation ou un truc du genre ?

- Si mais ...

- Et ben voilà, ne cherche pas plus loin. Il t'évite c'est tout.

- Et je suis censé faire quoi moi ?

- Ben lui dire que tu ressens la même chose, t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?

- Je t'emmerde Seb, grogna Kurt.

Sebastian sourit devant le répartie de son ami et se colla un peu plus à lui. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Bon qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

- Un truc.

- Mais encore ?

- Tu crois qu'il va m'éviter encore longtemps ?

- Putain je pars de ma chambre parce que Jeff est ennuyant à mourir, je viens ici et tu es aussi chiant que lui ? râla Sebastian.

- C'est juste …

- Que tu n'arrêtes pas de penser à lui je sais. Bon tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? dit-il en se redressant.

- Quoi ?

- On est à Washington, il est 23 heures, on ne peut pas rester dans une chambre d'hôtel à t'écouter te morfondre sur un mec. On va se trouver un bar et boire un coup.

- C'est pas une bonne idée Seb … Quand je bois je suis un million de fois pire.

- Je m'en tape ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant du lit. J'ai besoin de me prendre une cuite moi aussi.

Il le contourna pour pouvoir être de l'autre côté et tirer Kurt qui n'était pas du tout motivé. Il lui attrapa les mains et le redressa.

- Hummel bouge ton beau cul de ce lit.

- Mais …

- Tu veux savoir la vérité ? Blaine va attendre que tu te sois endormi pour venir se coucher. Ça ne sert strictement à rien de l'attendre.

- C'est vrai ? soupira Kurt.

- Oui.

Kurt baissa le regard, il savait que Blaine l'avait prévenu de son attitude, seulement il ne pensait vraiment pas que ça serait aussi dur à supporter. Blaine lui manquait énormément. La seule discussion qu'ils avaient eu remontait à celle de la voiture. Sebastian n'avait pas tord, Kurt avait besoin de se changer les idées et il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'avec lui que ce serait possible.

- Ok, finit-il par céder.

Sebastian lui fit son sourire de vainqueur et le traina vers la porte de la chambre. Et comme si le sort s'acharnait contre Kurt, quand ils ouvrirent la porte, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Blaine et Nick.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Blaine en fronçant les sourcils.

- On sort tous les deux, répondit Sebastian en souriant.

Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Kurt de façon provocante, Kurt avait envie de le repousser mais juste à cause du regard de Blaine il ne put pas. Il y avait réellement de jalousie dans ses yeux, comme si il était hors de lui de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre que lui allait partager quelque chose avec Kurt. Et pour ce dernier, jamais personne n'avait eut ce regard là, cette envie qu'il lui appartienne ... Qu'est-ce qu'il trouvait ça sexy, surtout chez Blaine.

- Vous sortez où ? Demanda Nick, étonné.

- Dans un bar surement, faire une petite balade romantique dans les rues de Wash...

Il ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase car Kurt lui pinça le ventre pour le faire taire.

- On va juste profiter de la ville, expliqua Kurt, ne lâchant pas Blaine des yeux. Vous faisiez quoi vous ?

- Rien de spécial, je venais juste chercher ma guitare pour chanter un peu avec Nick.

- Oh ok.

Il eut un moment de silence gênant pendant lequel Blaine fixait Kurt qui quand à lui trouvait un grand intérêt au sol. Sebastian et Nick ne faisaient que balayer leurs regards entre leurs deux amis en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bon je vais briser la glace, rétorqua Sebastian. On y va beau gosse, l'ambiance craint ici.

Il tira Kurt et ils avancèrent dans le couloir jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Sebastian avait toujours son bras autour des épaules de Kurt.

- T'étais obligé de faire ton cinéma devant Blaine ? C'est ton ami je te rappelle !

- Je sais, j'aime juste trop quand il fait cette tronche, ça me fait rire.

- Jusqu'au jour où il ne voudra plus t'adresser la parole parce que tu seras aller trop loin.

- Oooh c'est bon Hummel. On ne peut pas sortir et juste en profiter ?

- Pourquoi tu as tant besoin que ça de te changer les idées Seb ? demanda Kurt en entrant dans l'ascenseur. Ça a un rapport avec Brian ?

- On peut ne pas parler de lui ? s'énerva-t-il. Tu commences à me faire regretter de te trainer avec moi.

- C'est toi qui l'a voulu, sourit Kurt. Bon qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Il m'a saoulé, grogna-t-il.

- Mais encore ?

- Il fait comme si jamais _rien_ ne s'était passé et ça me saoule. Ce soir il va à une fête et il m'a dit qu'il avait l'intention de s'amuser avec sa copine… Je vais faire la même chose avec des mecs.

- Seb …

- On arrête de parler de ça ok ? dit-il quand ils finirent par enfin sortir de l'hôtel.

Kurt se mordit la lèvre, il avait envie d'en savoir plus mais si Sebastian ne voulait pas en parler il ne pouvait pas le pousser.

- Tu as une idée de où on va ? demanda-t-il quand Sebastian attrapa sa main et le traina dans les rues de Washington.

- Yep. J'ai fait des recherches, google est mon ami !

- Pourquoi j'ai peur ?

- T'inquièèèteee, sourit Sebastian.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs rues, marchèrent pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce que Sebastian craque sous les supplices de Kurt et demande la route à un passant. Ils arrivèrent enfin au bar en question aux alentours de minuit et il était plus que bondé. Ils allèrent se chercher de quoi boire et s'assirent dans un coin. C'était Sebastian qui avait commandé les boissons et Kurt n'arrivait pas à lui faire confiance sur ce qu'il y avait dedans.

- De quoi te faire oublier Blaine, répondit ce dernier avec un clin d'oeil.

Kurt décida de laisser tomber, de toute façon quoique ce soit, un verre ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Ils discutèrent pendant un long moment, Kurt se sentait de plus en plus détendu. Au bout d'un moment Sebastian alla chercher de nouveau verres. A peine eut-il quitté Kurt, qu'un homme s'approcha de ce dernier.

- Hey, lui dit-il en prenant la place de Sebastian.

- Salut, répondit simplement Kurt en évitant le regard de cet homme.

- C'est ton mec celui avec qui tu étais ?

- Non.

- T'as un mec ?

- Je … Non.

- Cool. Je m'appelle Ted, déclara-t-il.

- Kurt.

- T'es de Washington ?

- Non de l'Ohio.

- Putain ça craint là-bas. Ma tante y habite, je détestais y aller quand j'étais môme.

Kurt tourna la tête pour observer son interlocuteur. Ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il était beaucoup plus vieux que Kurt. Quel était le but de sa présence franchement ?

- T'as quel âge ? Demanda Kurt.

- Je vais avoir 35 ans.

- J'en ai que 19, rétorqua Kurt en pensant que ça le ferait fuir.

- Je me disais bien que tu avais l'air jeune, m'en fous j'aime bien les petits jeunes, rigola Ted en le taquinant avec son bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Kurt tourna la tête au son de la voix de Sebastian. Ce dernier regardait Ted avec un regard noir, qui aurait pu le tuer sur place.

- Euh … Ben je fais connaissance avec Kurt.

- Ouais bah non, tu vas aller faire connaissance avec Pierre là-bas. Aller casse-toi d'ici.

- Je croyais que c'était pas ton mec ? demanda Ted en se tournant vers Kurt.

- Il ne l'est pas, répondit Kurt avec un regard amusé vers son ami.

- Bon tu vas bouger ton vieux cul et ta face pleine de rides pépé ? grogna Sebastian.

- Seb ! s'exclama Kurt à moitié choqué, se retenant tout de même de ne pas exploser de rire.

Ted se leva sans un regard pour Kurt, faisant bien attention de bousculer Sebastian au passage. Ce dernier grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à des insultes et se réinstalla à sa place.

- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Kurt.

- Je t'ai peut-être dit qu'on était là pour que tu oublies Blaine mais je ne veux pas dire oublier de cette façon.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Ce qui veut dire que la seule personne avec qui tu finiras dans un lit ce soir, c'est Blaine.

Il tendit son verre à Kurt qui le prit en le regardant, étonné de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Ou moi, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil avant de trinquer.

- Je n'allais pas coucher avec ce mec ou un autre. Je ne veux que …

Il s'arrêta immédiatement quand il comprit ce qu'il était sur le point d'avouer. Il espérait de tout cœur que Sebastian n'avait pas fait attention mais ça aurait été trop beau pour être vrai.

- Tu ne veux que Blaine hein ? rit-il. Oh putain t'es tellement compliqué Hummel.

- Tu ne comprends pas …

- Ah non ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- On peut arrêter sur ce sujet ? demanda Kurt en buvant d'une traite son verre.

- Comme tu veux.

Kurt prit le verre des mains de Sebastian et en but une longue gorgée sous les yeux amusés de son ami.

- Et beh !

- Si je dois oublier Blaine, je ne vois que cette façon.

- C'est toi qui remets le sujet sur le tapis là.

- Putain je vais avoir besoin de tellement d'alcool pour l'oublier.

Sebastian éclata de rire et but en regardant les hommes du bar.

- Et toi alors tu as repéré quelqu'un ? demanda Kurt.

- Ouais, y'en a un qui est plutôt sexy.

- Ben qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Il m'a fait comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer.

- Depuis quand ça te stoppe Seb ?

- C'est vrai ça, sourit ce dernier.

- Je préfère ça. Aller va le voir.

- Ok.

Sebastian se leva et se plaça juste en face de Kurt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Salut beau gosse. Ça te dirait qu'on se casse de là et qu'on aille à un endroit plus calme ?

- Oh c'est pas vrai … explosa de rire Kurt en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

- Quoi ? Tu m'as dit que ça ne devait pas m'arrêter. Donc … Je suis tes conseils et je ne laisse pas tomber.

- Oublie mes conseils alors hein !

- Jamais de la vie. Aller viens, dit-il en lui tirant la main pour l'obliger à se lever.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J'ai un verre à la main.

- Viens on va danser.

- Non je ne danse pas Seb.

- Sois tu danses avec moi, soit je te remets dans les bras de ton pépé tordu.

- Tu ne supporterais pas de me savoir avec lui 3 secondes.

- En même temps tu préfères te faire draguer par un pépé que par moi, j'ai de quoi être vexé. Je t'ai toujours traité comme un vrai gentleman.

- Mouais.

- Une danse Kurt … S'il te plait ? le supplia du regard Sebastian.

- Ok, ça va une danse, soupira-t-il en tirant Sebastian vers la piste de danse qui était remplie.

Après avoir trouvé un endroit moi bondé que les autres, Sebastian entoura ses bras autour de sa taille de Kurt. Ce dernier se laissa faire et entoura les siens autour de ses épaules tandis que Sebastian commençait à bouger son bassin en rythme avec la musique.

- Seb t'es trop collé à moi là, grogna Kurt.

- Quoi je te fais de l'effet ?

- Non.

Ils dansèrent un moment tous les deux, oubliant leurs problèmes et leurs soucis respectifs. Après cela, ils allèrent au bar prendre un nouveau verre, puis un autre, jusqu'à ce que Sebastian décide qu'il était vraiment temps de rentrer vu l'état de Kurt.

- J'ai vraiment envie de coucher avec lui, déclara Kurt à Sebastian alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour.

Même si il était environ deux heures du matin, Washington était une grande ville qui était tout aussi vivante la nuit, les quelques personnes qui passèrent au moment où Kurt sortit ces mots les regardèrent de travers.

- Non mais t'as pas idée à quel point il est parfait au lit Seb, s'exclama Kurt en étant sur le point de trébucher sur quelque chose qui était sur le trottoir.

Sebastian le rattrapa à temps et décida de garder son bras autour de ses épaules juste au cas où.

- Non je ne n'ai pas idée vu qu'il n'a jamais voulu avec moi, grogna-t-il de frustration.

- Je te jure, il a une manière de te prendre comme ça … Oh mon dieu.

- En fait pour que tu sortes des trucs qu'on veut savoir il suffit de te faire boire.

- Le meilleur coup de ma vie. Un rêve éveillé. Mieux que n'importe quel porno.

- Hein? rit Sebastian qui ne comprenait plus rien à ce que Kurt racontait.

- T'as aucune envie que ça s'arrête, t'as envie de crier son nom encore et encore et …

- Kurt tais-toi.

- Quoi ?

- Tu me donnes envie de me jeter sur Blaine en rentrant donc la ferme.

- Hey non ! s'exclama-t-il en donnant un léger coup de poing dans le ventre de Sebastian. Je lui saute dessus quand je rentre et toi tu sautes sur quelqu'un d'autre. Ou tu sautes quelqu'un d'autre.

- Oh mon dieu, rit Sebastian. Faut que je te fasse boire plus souvent.

- J'ai envie de lui.

- Je sais tu l'as déjà dit.

- Mais il ne veut pas de moi, je fais comment ?

- Il veut de toi. Fous-toi à poil devant lui et il voudra de toi, crois-moi.

- T'as raison.

- C'est ce que tu vas faire ? s'étonna Sebastian.

- Oui.

- Oh mon dieu, laisse-moi vous regarder.

- Dans tes rêves Smythe.

- Peut-être que je devrais t'emmener boire un autre coup finalement, tu finiras par craquer.

- Non. Putain j'ai vraiment envie de lui.

- Oh ferme-là … grogna Sebastian.

Ils continuèrent leur route sous les plaintes incessantes de Kurt, Sebastian regrettant de plus en plus de ne pas être rentré en taxi pour que ça aille plus vite. Arrivé à l'hôtel, il le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre et quand il fut sûr qu'il était à l'intérieur, il retourna dans la sienne sans oublier d'envoyer un message à Brian. Lui dire qu'il avait profité de sa soirée et qu'il était rentré avec un mec. Non pas qu'il essayait de le rendre jaloux ... Pas vraiment.

Quand Kurt entra dans la chambre, il vit que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Il pouvait voir la silhouette de Blaine dans le lit. Il se mordit la lèvre et oubliant toute gêne, la discussion, les règles qu'ils s'étaient infligés, le recul qu'ils devaient prendre, il alluma la petite lumière qui était sur sa table de chevet. Il vit Blaine bouger et tourner sa tête sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Il savait très bien qu'il était réveillé mais qu'il faisait exprès pour ne pas avoir à l'affronter.

- Je me suis fait draguer au bar ce soir, dit Kurt.

Blaine ouvrit un œil et fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? murmura-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas …. Mais j'ai envie de toi.

Cette fois-ci, Blaine ouvrit grand les yeux et tourna le regard vers Kurt. Il remarqua immédiatement ses joues lègrement rougies et ses yeux qui brillaient.

- Tu as beaucoup bu ce soir ?

- Un peu … Blaine s'il te plait j'ai envie de toi.

- Arrête Kurt, coupa Blaine.

- On oublie toutes les règles et tout le reste juste pour cette nuit. Toi et moi, sans problème et sans prise de tête s'il te plait …. Comme avant.

Blaine soupira de frustration. Bien sûr qu'il avait envie de ça, bien sûr qu'il voulait Kurt de cette façon lui aussi. Mais ce n'était juste pas bon pour leur relation, c'était malsain et ça leur faisait plus de mal à tous les deux qu'autre chose.

- Non. Viens dormir. On se lève tôt demain.

Il se tourna dans le lit, de manière à être dos à Kurt, pour ne pas être tenté de craquer. Kurt soupira et Blaine l'entendit enlever ses vêtements. Il pria pour qu'il ait son pijama à côté de lui, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il entre dans les couvertures complètement ... Nu. Mais ce fut le cas. Kurt entoura son bras autour de la taille de Blaine et pressa son corps nu contre celui de Blaine qui ne portait simplement qu'un boxer. Le bouclé ferma les yeux au contact et se mordit la lèvre. Il savait que partager son lit avec Kurt était une mauvaise idée. Mais il n'avait pas eu jusque là l'idée qu'il partagerait son lit avec Kurt _bourré_, ce qui était pire qu'une mauvaise idée.

- Tu en as autant envie que moi c'est ça le pire, murmura Kurt à son oreille.

La main de Kurt lui caressa le ventre, son corps fut traversé d'un frisson.

- C'est une mauvaise idée Kurt.

- Touche moi Blaine. Caresse-moi comme toi seul sait aussi bien le faire.

- Oh c'est pas vrai, grogna Blaine.

Il se retourna rapidement et attrapa Kurt par la taille pour le plaquer contre le matelas. Il ne l'embrassa pas et se contenta de coller son front au sien et de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Tu n'arrives pas à rester éloigné de moi Kurt.

- C'est pas vrai, gémit ce dernier.

- Comme je n'arrive pas à rester éloigner de toi.

- Blaine …

- Tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire.

- Blaine s'il te plait …

- S'il te plait quoi Kurt ? Que je mette mes sentiments de côté et que je te baise jusqu'à ce que tu cries mon nom ?

Kurt sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Les mots de Blaine, la fatigue, l'alcool, tout ça était trop pour lui.

- Dis pas ça comme ça …

- Pourquoi ? C'est pourtant bien ce qu'il se passe entre nous depuis le début ?

- Non, tu es plus que ça, dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. On est bien plus que ça.

Blaine sentit son ventre se nouer aux mots de Kurt. Il tenta de lire son regard quand il dit cela mais tout ce qu'il put y voir c'était le désir de Kurt.

- Je sais, dit-il finalement. Et c'est pour ça qu'on ne va rien faire ce soir. Parce qu'on est bien plus que ça et je n'ai aucune envie de coucher avec toi alors que tu es complètement bourré et que tu ne te rappelleras de rien demain matin.

- Je t'ai dit ce que tu voulais entendre Blaine ! s'exaspéra Kurt.

- Ouais tu l'as dit. Tu es complètement bourré, en manque de sexe et pas du tout conscient de ce qu'il se passe maintenant. J'aurais préféré que tu me le dises et que tu le penses vraiment. Pas que tu me le dises parce que tu t'en obligé. Parce que ça Kurt, ça fait _mal_, vraiment mal.

Sur ces mots, il se leva du lit, laissant Kurt, choqué et seul dans le lit. Il ne prit même pas la peine de rhabiller et se contenta de récupérer ses affaires. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et sortit avant de la fermer avec fracas. Kurt se retrouva seul, les mots de Blaine faisant échos dans sa tête. Il se tourna, serra l'oreiller de Blaine contre lui et se mit à pleurer.

Blaine se stoppa derrière la porte de la chambre et ferma les yeux. Il en voulait énormément à Kurt à ce moment là, sortir ce qu'il avait voulu entendre depuis un moment juste parce qu'il voulait coucher avec lui ... Il ne le pensait pas capable de faire ça. Il savait au fond de lui que c'était l'alcool qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi mais ça ne faisait pas tout. Il finit par se rhabiller car il n'allait définitivement pas se balader dans l'hôtel en boxer.

Après cela, il descendit à l'accueil, il ne savait pas du tout où aller, il était tard, tout le monde dormait. Il vit que le bar de l'hôtel était toujours ouvert et se décida à y aller. Il s'installa et prit un verre proposé par le serveur avant de boire une longue gorgée.

- Quelqu'un a quelque chose à oublier ce soir, murmura une voix à côté de lui.

Blaine tourna la tête et vit un garçon d'une vingtaine d'année à ses côtés. Il était grand, brun, les yeux clairs, et plutôt sexy pour Blaine.

- T'imagine même pas, dit-il finalement pour lui répondre.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Je me fais prendre pour un con par un mec qui ne s'en rend même pas compte, je pars pour New-York demain où je suis censé réaliser un rêve mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je serai dans la même ville que mes parents que je n'ai pas vu depuis presque 5 ans mais qui n'ont même pas mentionné mon nom quand ils ont su que je venais. Et je vais passer un concours qui risque d'être la seule chance de ma vie et que si je la plante je vais finir par crever dans mon coin paumé de la Caroline du nord.

- Ah ouais quand même, sourit le garçon. Je t'en paye un autre pour la peine, dit-il en montrant le verre de Blaine.

- Je peux pas refuser ça.

-Je m'appelle Dan, déclara-t-il après avoir lui avoir offert un nouveau verre.

- Blaine. Et toi alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je viens de finir de tirer mon coup avec un mec dans une des chambres, je voulais prendre un verre avant de rentrer.

- Ah.

- Je ne dirais pas non pour un deuxième round tu sais.

Dan posa sa main sur la cuisse de Blaine et se leva un petit peu pour rapprocher ses lèvres de son oreille.

- Histoire que tu oublies tout ça pendant un petit bout de temps, murmura-t-il.

- Y'a le mec en question dans ma chambre et dans mon lit. Nu en plus, grogna Blaine à la pensée de Kurt.

- Oh on peut se prendre une autre chambre tu sais.

Blaine tourna la tête vers le Dan en question. Il se retrouva dangereusement proche de lui. Il l'observa quelques minutes, l'alcool commençait à monter vu à l'allure où il buvait, il avait chaud, il était frustré d'avoir refusé de coucher avec Kurt parce qu'il en avait envie. Plus qu'envie. Et là ce garçon lui proposait un plan, sans prise de tête. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de retourner son attention vers son verre.

- Si je t'avais rencontré de cette manière il y a deux mois j'aurais pas hésité. Mais là non, désolé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour le même mec qui est nu dans mon lit en ce moment.

- Je croyais qu'il te prenait pour un con ?

- Et je t'ai dit qu'il en n'était même pas conscient.

- Bon comme tu veux Blaine, si tu as envie de continuer à te faire prendre pour un con, c'est ton choix. A ta place, j'aurais laissé tomber depuis longtemps, déclara Dan en se levant.

- Ça c'est parce que tu ne connais pas Kurt. Pour un autre mec j'aurais laissé tomber. Pas pour lui.

- Si tu le dis. A un de ces jours Blaine, et … j'espère qu'il finira par ouvrir les yeux, dit-il avant de partir.

- J'espère aussi, murmura Blaine en finissant son verre.

* * *

j'arrive à la fin de mes chapitres écrits en avance, donc j'espère vraiment pouvoir faire en sorte de publier le prochain vendredi (je vais tout faire pour) et si ce n'est pas le cas, ça sera dans le week-end !

A la semaine prochaine :P


	12. Chapter 12

J'espère que ce chapitre sera le moment de détente pour ceux qui ont repris les cours cette semaine, moi j'ai encore un peu de temps ^^**  
**

J'ai réussi à finir ce chapitre à temps, et j'ai galéré ^^ Du coup je ne suis pas entièrement contente du résultat mais bon ... Votre avis est le plus important :)

**llteenagedream:** Je suis un peu sadique sur les bords c'est vrai xD Haha peut-être qu'il va se passer quelque chose cette semaine là ... Peut-être pas ;) Suspens, suspens ! Je ne dirai rien :P Merciii je suis contente de voir que ça continue à te plaire ! C'est bon tes voisins étaient pas trop dégoutés de t'entendre crier xD ?

**CheesyKitten:** Ah ben si tu aimes les chapitres longs tu as dû être servie xD Oui c'est vrai que y'avait beaucoup de Kurtbastian dans ce chapitre, je voulais vraiment montrer à quel point ils s'étaient rapprochés et qu'ils étaient vraiment proche l'un de l'autre maintenant. Y'en a aussi un petit peu au début de ce chapitre d'ailleurs :) En fait, Seb est ultra protecteur envers Kurt ce qui le pousse à être possessif en quelque sorte, surtout quand un mec louche s'approche de lui x) Et oui, Kurt et l'alcool ne font pas bon ménage quand il se retrouve avec Blaine :/ Hahaha oui j'ai vu, j'ai dû avoir un gros beug je sais pas xD En tout cas je l'ai enlevé ^^ Merciii pour ta review ! Bisouuuus

**Mylie:** Pour le nom j'ai vu Colly et Hooper, après c'est toi qui vois lequel t'aime le mieux xD Je t'avouerai que je me rappelais plus vraiment que c'était la rentrée dans si peu de temps, je reprends mi septembre moi, mais bon ...Y'aura un petit cadeau un vendredi soir après une longue semaine de cours alors ;) En tout cas bon courage pour tes cours et ta reprise ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire pour te donner un peu de courage ! Bisouuus

**The Nymph' Chris:** Sebastian être subtil ? Je crois que ça ne rentre pas dans ses principes xD Ça doit être aussi compliqué parce que si ça ne l'était pas ce serait beaucoup trop simple ... Euh là je crois que je viens de faire la phrase la plus inutile du siècle ^^ Enfin bref j'espère que tu vois où je veux en venir x) Oui c'est sûr que les parents de Blaine sont plus que des cons, y'a pas de doute ... Haha ben autant en profiter, quand tu fais un trajet avec quelques uns des Warblers, Blaine et Kurt, autant en profiter pour les faire chanter tout le long :P Aaaaahhh merciii t'es trop chou :') J'espère vraiment qu'elle continuera autant à te plaire, parce que maintenant qu'elle a dépassé Not Alone pour toi, là j'ai la pression x) Putain ben je le prends sans hésiter le Golden Globes hein x) Et puis si ça pouvait être Darren et Chris qui me le donnent ce serait juste parfait *_* Ok, faut que j'arrête là xD Je me tais avant de partir dans de nouveaux délires ^^ Merci pour ta reviiew ! Bisouuus

**DefyingCrush:** Justement, Jason est une menace je ne vais pas le virer, ça ne serait pas drôle x) ça pour être frustrés ils le sont ! Cooper et Holly ont enfin passé le cap, contente que tu trouves ça chou :) Oui c'est sûr que l'univers de Fix You est totalement différent de celui de Not Alone et c'était vraiment ce que je voulais, sinon j'aurais eu l'impression de tourner en rond ^^ Merci beaucouuup ! A la semaien prochaine ;)

**TheHometownGlory:** Oooh merci :') Je t'avouerai que cette scène là où Kurt demande à Blaine de l'embrasser une dernière fois je l'ai écrit, réécrit, ré-reécrit, j'arrivais pas à avoir ce que je voulais xD Donc je suis contente que au final ça ait fait passé ce que je voulais :) Haha je comprends que ça commence à frustrer qu'ils n'avancent pas mais il leur faut juste un petit peu de temps, donc encore un peu de patience xD Merciiii c'est trop gentil ! Ça me touche beaucoup en tout cas :') Merci à toi surtout !

**roro24-02:** Merciii ! Oui c'est sûr que ce chapitre est assez important pour eux, ils ont pris de la distance, ce qui oblige Kurt à se poser de vraies questions et à Blaine de résister à Kurt aussi ^^ Oui si Blaine avait couché avec Jason, c'était foutu pour lui et Kurt. Parce qu'avec ce qu'il a vécu avec Lucas c'est quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas supporté une deuxième fois donc je ne pouvais pas faire ça, il n'y aurait pas eut de logique ! Haha ben moi aussi j'aimerai bien avoir Darren dans mon lit y'a pas de doute *_* Oui ça a mis un peu de temps aussi entre Cooper et Holly mais ça y'est ils ont passé le cap :) Merciii ! Bisous à la semaine prochaine !

**carole97400:** Haha tu as eu du mal dis donc avec cette reviews, donc 3 pour le prix d'une, moi je ne me plains pas xD La menace de me tuer à été repoussée au prochain chapitre ? Bon ben maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que ce chapitre te plaise x) Si Blaine était allé voir Sarah ça aurait été foutu pour sa relation avec Kurt, c'est bien ce que Sarah tente de lui faire comprendre et il reprend ses esprits en se rendant compte que c'était vraiment la pire idée du siècle ^^ Et ouii ça y'est le premier baiser Cooper/Holly enfin j'ai envie de dire ^^ Tant mieux si tu l'as aimé ! Je ne l'avais pas prévu à ce moment là en premier mais finalement j'ai changé d'avis :P Haha je comprends que tu aies eu peur pour Seb et Kurt, parce que quand il est bourré Kurt tu ne sais pas trop ce qu'il peut finir par faire ^^ Et oui, en lui disant ça alors qu'il était complètement bourré, il a plus fait de mal que de bien à Blaine là y'a pas de doute mais bon ... :/ Oui je voulais aussi montré avec le moment du bar, que Blaine est capable de dire non et de refuser, que ce n'est pas juste parce que Sarah lui a dit de ne pas le faire qu'il ne le fait pas. Là elle n'était pas là et pourtant il repousse le mec, tout simplement parce qu'il sait très bien que Kurt ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner ça. Parce que même si leurs relations sont compliquées, il y a une chose que Blaine ne supportera jamais de faire c'est de briser le coeur de Kurt de cette façon ... Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je ne vous oublie pas, j'en serai incapable ! Biisouuus à la semaine prochaine et merci :')

**Elisaa:** C'est tout simple, Blaine s'est rendu compte que si il fait ça à Kurt, il le perdrait pour de bon et c'est pas du touuut ce qu'il veut :) J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas et continuera de te plaire. Si tu es une grande romantique, je pense que tu vas aimer ce que fait Blaine pour Kurt dans ce chapitre ^^ Haha ce grand faut espoir était fait pour xD Merci à toi surtout :')

**darrenchris94:** Et ouii enfin le premier baiser, c'était temps je sais xD Bon je suis contente si tu apprécies Sebastian dans cette fiction parce que c'était un peu mon but ... Il a tendance à être détesté chez nous les Klaineurs et moi je l'aime bien donc bon ... Je voulais qu'il soit aimé ici ;) Oui Kurt et Blaine toujours compliqués mais ça serait pas drôle si tout était simple et si c'était les bisounours entre eux xD Mercii pour ta review ! A la semaine prochaine !

**blaiiine:** Oooh merciii c'est trop chou :D Haha oui je comprends que une semaine ce soit long ... Mais bon on va dire c'est le prix à payer pour avoir des chapitres aussi long xD Merciiiiiii !

**Klainekisses:** Ooooh mais ne t'inquiète pas pour eux et fais moi confiance ;) Je suis contente de voir que beaucoup de personnes aiment les personnages secondaires de cette fic parce qu'ils ont chacun leur importance ! Bon tant mieux si tu aimes les chapitres longs j'ai envie de dire parce qu'alors ces derniers temps je ne fais que ça xD Je sais qu'une semaine c'est long :/ Mais mes chapitres sont longs donc je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, surtout maintenant que j'en n'ai plus en avance :/ Hahaha faut pas que ton prof te chope en train de lire ça (bon encore y'a pas eu de lemon donc ça allait, sinon je pense que tu l'aurais choquée xD) Merci à toi vraiment :') Bisouuuuus

**MiaAndersonHummelGleek:** En même temps, sur ce coup Kurt a foiré donc bon ... Je l'ai moi-même dit en écrivant ce passage "Putain Kurt sur ce coup t'es un petit con". Bon je parle à mes personnages, il faut pas chercher par contre x) Ah non non t'inquiète pas je ne te prends pas pour une folle, crois-moi je suis un peu dingue sur les bords donc je serai la dernière à te juger là-dessus xD Pour Seb, j'ai essayé de le faire un peu différent de Glee tout en gardant quand même quelques uns de ses traits de caractère mais je ne voulais pas qu'il soit le "méchant" de l'histoire, je l'aime mon petit Seb moi :) Merci à toi surtout !

**Oiselu**: Hahaha patiiience xD Je comprends que ce soit frustrant, mais il faut juste encore un petit peu de patience ... ;) Bon si tu aimes les histoires compliquées tu es servie là ^^ Bon j'espère que la suite te frustrera un peu moins ... Même si ça m'étonnerait un petit peu xD

**KingGollum:** Merciiii :) N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses de la suite ;)

**KlissKlexeKlove:** Oui heureusement que Sarah était là, c'était la voix de la raison sur ce coup x) Et oui le petit Seb il peut avoir un coeur aussi héhé ! Oui la discussion entre Blaine est Kurt est plus que compliqué pour tous les deux parce que l'un comme l'autre, ils n'ont aucune envie de s'éloigner comme ça mais bon ... il le faut ! Haha j'vaais eu le droit à Colly, Hooper mais jamais à Coopy mais j'avoue que c'est trop chou :D Et oui ils ont enfin passé le cap, c'est vrai que c'était assez long quand même mais chacun va à son allure :P Dès qu'il est question de Seb et Kurt, la jalousie de Blaine prend le dessus c'est pas possible autrement pour lui xD Oui c'est moche comme tu dis ... Mais c'est l'effet de l'alcool, il est plus trop conscient de ce qu'il fait ou pas. Il a quand même compris que si il faisait quoique ce soit avec un autre garçon il perdrait Kurt donc il a des raisons de résister et de continuer à résister ^^ Merciii t'es adorable ! A la semaine prochaine :)

**Funeral Blues:** Heey ! Tant mieux si tu as aimé les chapitres, oui c'est sûr que ça commence à avancer, doucement mais surement :D Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Brian et Seb tu verras ce qu'il va se passer ! Merci pour ta review !

**Satani:** Je sais pas si on peut dire égoïste mais en tout cas, quand il est bourré et qu'il dit ça à Blaine, il foire, là y'a pas de doute ... Il ne se rend même pas compte du mal qu'il fait à Blaine, c'est pour ça que je sais pas si on peut dire qu'il est égoïste, enfin bref xD Beaucoup on eu peur à l'arrivée de Dan, mais non, Blaine a tenu bon, même si c'était pas facile ! Merciii pour ta review et d'avoir signé parce que sinon en effet je n'aurais pas su qui tu étais x) Bisouuus

**NotAloneUnicorn:** Heey :) Ooohh c'est chou merci ! Je m'en fiche si tu dis ça à chaque chapitre, ça veut dire qu'ils te plaisent et c'est le plus important pour moi ! Oui c'est sûr que c'est une décision plus que difficile pour tous les deux, parce qu'ils ne sont jamais restés loin de l'autre de cette façon depuis qu'ils se connaissent donc c'est compliqué :/ Même pour moi qui écrit, c'est dur de les écrire aussi éloignés comme ça tellement j'ai l'habitude qu'ils soient toujours proches l'un de l'autre. Ah ça c'est sûr que Blaine a réellement changé depuis quelques semaines, maintenant qu'il s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il voulait, et de ses sentiments, il n'a aucune envie de foirer et de perdre Kurt. Et la moindre erreur de ce genre et ce sera le cas ... Haha pour le clash Seb/Blaine c'est fooort possible xD Mais j'en dis pas plus ^^ Oui je tenais vraiment à ce que Kurt est une amitié comme il a avec celle de Seb, même si ça rend Blaine un peu jaloux :P Merci pour ce que tu me dis sur la scène où Blaine met des limites à leur relation, c'était compliqué à écrire donc je suis rassurée de voir que la scène plait ! Juste un petit truc ... Crois-moi tu ne vas jamais aimer Lucas, moi je te le dis ^^ C'est chouu merci :') Non pour moi la rentrée c'est pas avant le 16 donc j'ai un peu le temps mais merci quand même :P Merci pour cette review !

**ndlck snix:** Oh si tu n'es pas fan de Klaine et que tu lis quand même cette fiction c'est un vrai compliment ça :D Merciii beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire ! :)

**NoodleGleek:** Hahaha y'a pas de souci t'inquiète pas ;) Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre que n'avoir plus vraiment de contact c'est vraiment difficile pour tous les deux ... Peut-être un signe que ça ne va pas durer longtemps :P ? C'est pas la première fois qu'on me demande si il va y avoir une dispute entre Blaine et Seb, je ne vois pas du touuuuut pourquoi vous dites ça (rhm rhm) xD Oui c'est sûr que ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de le dire, mais bon il est bourré, l'alcool n'a pas du tout aidé sur ce coup ! Merci beaucouuuup pour ta review ! Bisouuus :)

**mmlabr:** Merciiii ! Je suis vraiment attachée à ce Sebastian là, il a vraiment une relation fusionnelle avec Kurt et elle est vraiment importante pour tous les deux. Oui la décision de prendre de la distance va vraiment être compliqué, déjà du côté de Kurt t'a pu le voir dans le chapitre d'avant et là tu vas le voir des deux côtés dans celui là. Mais ça ne peut que les faire réfléchir à ce qu'ils veulent vraiment ... Merci pour ta review !

**klaine-stef: **Heeey :POui c'est vraiment un amitié forte qui se construit entre Kurt et Seb, c'est vraiment quelque chose dont ils ont tous les deux besoin. Ils peuvent se reposer l'un sur l'autre, se confier et même si Seb garde son côté dragueur et n'arrête pas de provoquer Kurt, Kurt sait que c'est pour rire et qu'il n'y a aucune ambiguïté. Ils ont vraiment besoin l'un de l'autre, ils n'hésitent pas être franc l'un envers l'autre, c'est entre autre pour ça que Seb ne sait pas vraiment s'y prendre pour consoler Kurt xD Blaine a dit qu'il allait couché avec Jason sous le coup de la colère, il voulait blesser Kurt, le faire réagir, le faire comprendre que Blaine a d'autre opportunités avec d'autres mecs et que pourtant jusque là, il n'a rien fait. Si Sarah n'avait pas été là, Blaine ne serait jamais allé jusqu'au bout de toute façon parce qu'il se serait rendu compte qu'il allait faire du mal à Kurt. Oh que oui, Sarah a une place vraiment importante dans sa vie et il sait qu'il peut vraiment compter sur elle si il a besoin ! Haha voilà une autre histoire compliquée : Seb et Brian ^^ Cette histoire est remplie de ça en fait xD Ah oui la discussion est vraiment compliquée pour tous les deux, parce que vous voyez le truc du point de vue de Kurt mais pour Blaine c'est tout aussi compliqué. Il doit faire face au regard de Kurt quand il lui dit tout ça parce que bien sûr il voit très bien que ça lui fait du mal mais que pourtant il ne dit rien. Tout est biiien compliqué xD Ah ça c'est sûr que les parents de Blaine sont de vrais cons, je crois qu'il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Blaine jaloux de Seb ? Noooon pas du tout x) Pour la scène de la chambre quand Kurt revient du bar c'est sûr qu'il a fallu que Blaine prenne vraiment sur lui parce qu'au fond tout ce qu'il avait envie c'était de faire ce que Kurt disait. Mais bon, il savait que ce n'était vraiment pas la solution à leurs problèmes et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça pour en rajouter ! Merciiii pour cette longue review ! Et non je n'ai pas encore repris les cours, vu que je suis à la Fac pour moi c'est pas avant le 16 septembre donc j'ai encore un peu de temps:P Mais c'est vrai que j'ai mon travail à côté et que les chapitres que j'écris sont trèèèès longs, du coup ça prend beaucoup de temps ! Mais quand je vois les retours que j'ai, franchement ça vaut le coup, je suis vraiment heureuse de partager cette histoire avec vous ! Un gros merciiii et à la semaine prochaine;) Bisouuus

**Lafolleduklaine:** Heeeyyyy ma perversee ! J'aime trop le « J'ai trop aimé qu'il se confit à Seb même si ça n'a rien donné au final, » traduction, Seb tu ne sers à rien xD Haha il le dit au début de ce chapitre qu'il est la voix de la raison x) Bon je pense que c'est le genre de mecs à qui tu n'as pas intérêt à lui répéter parce qu'il ne te lâcherait plus avec ça ^^ Les cultes de Marie, le retouuuuuur :D Ne me tuuuuue paaaas ! Regarde au final Blaine a été un gentil garçon non ? Il n'est allé voir personne, il a fait des cochonneries avec personne … Donc je reste en vie non ? Bon vu comment je termine ce chapitre, je pense que je ne vais pas rester en vie. En fait je crois que je suis suicidaire comme fille ou sado je sais pas mais apparemment j'aime bien l'idée que tu me menaces, c'est mon petit plaisir vu que je remets ça à chaque fois. Bref bref, je m'égare là xD « Ecoute la blonde, elle a raison! » j'ai explosé de rire avec ça, tu m'as tué ! Oui comme tu dis, Sarah c'est vraiment la sagesse du groupe, si elle n'était pas là ça partirait n'importe comment, surtout côté cœur pour les garçons x) J'avoue j'y avais pas pensé mais là sur ce coup, c'est vrai que Sarah a un côté Santana qui est ressorti ;) Quand tu auras 90 ans en maison de retraite tu m'enverras une lettre pour me dire « NON MAIS 8 MOIS MARION ! TU TE RENDS COMPTE ? » Je vois bien ça comme ça en tout cas, on sera encore en train de fantasmer sur Klaine en maison de retraite ^^ Oui c'est sûr que Blaine vas se battre pour Kurt et ne va pas laisser tomber d'ici peu … Heureusement d'ailleurs sinon je pense que tu serais déjà en train de m'enterrer ^^ Et ouiii la distance qu'il va y avoir entre eux est dur mais c'est ce dont ils ont besoin pour avancer et pour que Kurt comprenne enfin que Blaine lui manque vraiment. Tu le verras ce « plus » Marie, tu le verras:) Hahaha j'avoue que Coop et Holly sont de vrais Klaineur quitte à zapper son propre couple en ce qui concerne Cooper x) Bon le passage entre la blonde et Seb, je voyais trop les images dans la tête, Seb complètement blazé qui n'a qu'une envie c'est de tuer Jeff ^^ Vouii heureusement que Kurt a Seb et inversement, leur amitié devient de plus en plus importante à leurs yeux et pour eux:) Mais ouiii on va y arriver, faut y croire (enfin bon toi t'en sais déjà pas mal quand même, privilégiée va ! C'est à cause de mes gaffes tout ça ^^) Oui ça fait du bien pour lui d'entendre ce que Kurt dit à Seb, c'est sûr qu'il faut être aveugle pour ne pas voir ça mais bon, on a tous tendance à ne pas voir quand ça nous concerne donc bon ^^ Kurt et Baline de toute façon sont potétifs quoiqu'il arrive x) Oui bon moi j'avoue aussi que quand j'ai écrit ce moment de Kurt bourré dans la chambre avec Blaine, je l'ai détesté aussi ^^ Parce que c'est vraiment pas le truc à faire de dire ce genre de choses juste pour avoir ce qu'il veut. Mais bon, c'est l'alcool qu'il parle c'est comme ça ! Y'en a qui se baladent avec des capes d'invisibilité dans Lyon à 4h du mat' et d'autres qui font ce genre d'erreur c'est comme ça xD Je ne veux pas ta mort sur ma conscience, reste en vie Marie, tu peux le faire ! Merciiii pour cette review honeey;)

**Bleikaide:** Ooooh merci c'est super gentil :') J'aime voir l'avis de nouvelles personnes aussi ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Burt et les ND (enfin pour certain je ne pense pas tous) tu auras leurs réactions sur tout ça mais un peu plus tard :) Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu me dis ! J'espère vraiment que la suite continuera à te plaire et n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis sur la suite ;)

* * *

Quand Kurt se réveilla le lendemain matin, sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal. Il grogna quand il tenta de bouger, se rendant compte que tous ses membres étaient engourdis. En se rappelant de la route qu'ils devaient faire toute la journée jusqu'à New-York, il n'eut qu'une envie, se rendormir. Mais il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir avec fracas. Il tourna la tête et vit Sebastian qui tirait les rideaux d'un seul coup, laissant la lumière traverser la pièce. Les rayons de soleil agressèrent Kurt qui grogna de mécontentement et qui se cacha sous les draps.

- Aller beau gosse, bouge ton cul, on a de la route aujourd'hui, déclara Sebastian.

- Mmmh. Je reste là moi.

Sebastian sourit avant d'attraper le drap, prêt à le tirer mais Kurt le retint fermement.

- Ne pense même pas à ça. Je suis nu en dessous.

- Raison de plus ! sourit malicieusement son ami. T'as pris mes conseils à la lettre à ce que je vois ?

- Ouais mais ça n'a pas marché.

- Ah ? Vous n'avez pas baisé ?

- Non il s'est cassé et je ne sais pas où il est maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je sais plus trop, il a fini par partir je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'on s'est dit. Il ne doit pas tenir tant à moi que ça si il se barre comme ça.

- Euuuh je te rappelle que tu étais complètement bourré hier soir, donc si y'a bien une personne qui a pu faire ou dire de la merde c'est bien toi … Remets-toi en question aussi, soupira Sebastian en lui lançant un regard noir. Tu es …

Il fut coupé par Blaine, qui entra dans la chambre. Ce dernier fut surpris de voir Sebastian au pied du lit. Il balança son regard entre lui et Kurt qui était maintenant assis, la couverture lui recouvrant seulement les jambes et le bassin. Son torse était nu, les cicatrices qu'il avait quand ils s'étaient rencontrés étaient maintenant transformées en bleus qui couvraient une bonne partie de son torse. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas regardé les blessures de Kurt de la sorte et à la lumière du jour. Les seules fois où il avait eu l'occasion de voir Kurt torse-nu, il était bien occupé à faire autre chose pour porter attention à ça. Remarquant qu'il était resté stoppé devant la porte d'entrée, il se décida à bouger. Il alla jusqu'à sa valise, récupéra des affaires sans dire un mot avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

- Oh putain. C'est beau l'amour, rit Sebastian une fois que la porte fut refermée.

- La ferme Seb, grogna Kurt. Il ne m'a même pas sorti un mot ? Je le déteste. Je le déteste et je le déteste.

- Tu ne lui as pas sorti toi-même un mot.

- Oui ben c'est lui qui s'est cassé hier soir.

- Tu ne te rappelles même pas de ce que tu lui as dit avant qu'il parte. Tu crois pas que y'a une raison ? Putain Kurt, réfléchie un peu.

- T'es de quel côté toi ?

- Aucun, je suis la voix de la raison.

- La bonne blague.

- Bref, va te préparer on se rejoint tous en bas.

- Y'a Blaine dans la salle de bain.

- Et ben va prendre une douche avec lui, ça fera économiser de l'eau et ça abaissera les tensions. Le sexe est le meilleur des remèdes.

Kurt le regarda en soupirant.

- Ou tu peux prendre ta douche dans la mienne, ça ne me dérange pas d'en prendre une autre si c'est toi qui me lave le dos.

- Je t'ai dit de te la fermer, rit Kurt en lui envoyant un oreiller en pleine figure.

Sebastian explosa de rire une nouvelle fois avant de quitter la chambre et de laisser Kurt seul, qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire avec Blaine. Il resta dans le lit, à réfléchir quand le bouclé sortit de la salle de bain, malheureusement pour les yeux de Kurt, complètement habillé. Il ne dit pas un mot et se dirigea vers sa valise pour la ranger.

- Tu vas m'ignorer longtemps ? demanda doucement Kurt.

- Si c'est le seul moyen pour que tu ne rentres pas complètement bourré pour me chauffer oui.

- Ok ... soupira Kurt vexé.

- Je t'ai dit que je voulais mettre de la distance entre nous Kurt ! s'exclama Blaine en fermant sa valise violemment. Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi ! Et qu'est-ce que tu trouves de mieux à faire ? Jouer de moi et de mes sentiments pour tirer ton coup du soir ? Et ben tu sais quoi ? Tu peux aller te faire foutre.

- Blaine je …

- Non c'est bon, ne te fais même pas chier à sortir la moindre excuse, ça me fatigue tout ça.

Sur ces mots il prit sa valise et quitta la chambre. Il prit l'ascenseur, ne prit même pas la peine de dire bonjour à la famille qui l'occupait. Quand il se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée avec les autres, il balança sa valise dans un coin et s'assit sur un des sièges.

- Quelqu'un a passé une mauvaise nuit, constata Cooper.

- J'ai pas dormi, répliqua sèchement Blaine.

- Comment ça tu n'as pas dormi ? s'inquiéta Holly. C'est Kurt ?

- Oh non t'inquiète pas pour lui, vu comme il était bourré hier soir, il a dû dormir comme un bébé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Blainey ? demanda Cooper en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Pas envie d'en parler, dit-il en secouant l'épaule pour s'échapper de l'emprise de son frère.

- Et pourtant tu n'as pas le choix, rétorqua Sarah en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Il me saoule ok ? Il me prend la tête, il m'énerve et j'en peux plus.

- Blaine …

- Il me rend dingue ! s'exclama Blaine hors de lui. Et il ne s'en rend même pas compte. Je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais putain ! Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai dit à quelqu'un ce que je ressentais et qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il joue de moi et de mes sentiments ! Il en n'a strictement rien à foutre de moi. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est être sauté.

- Blaine ! s'écria Holly, choquée par les mots du bouclé. Ne parle pas de Kurt comme ça !

- Oui tu as raison, prends sa défense Holly, il le mérite tellement.

- Blaine tu ne veux pas te calmer deux minutes ? coupa Cooper, ne reconnaissant pas son petit frère.

- J'en peux plus, soupira Blaine au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et soupira un bon coup.

- Respire Blaine, murmura Sarah en frottant son dos tendrement.

Sebastian s'approcha de son ami et se plaça juste devant lui, l'obligeant à lever les yeux vers lui et à le questionner du regard.

- Ok je me lance, déclara-t-il. Tu sais très bien que Kurt ressent exactement la même chose que toi mais il a la trouille, c'est tout. Il ne sait pas quoi faire et lui crier dessus ou le faire culpabiliser n'aidera en rien, ça ne fera que le bloquer encore plus. Ce qu'il s'est passé hier, c'est de ma faute. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il avait envie de toi du coup je lui ai dit de faire ça. Je sais, c'était pas très intelligent mais bon. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit, là j'y suis pour rien mais en tout cas sache que lui même ne s'en rappelle pas. Tu sais qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal et tu sais qu'il a peur et surtout qu'il a mal. Il a besoin que tu le rassures, pas seulement une fois mais autant de fois qu'il le faudra. Trouve les mots ou les gestes qu'il faut et crois-moi, il se livrera à toi. Fais-moi confiance là-dessus.

Tout le monde, sans exception, regarda Sebastian avec les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu te sens bien Seb ? Demanda Nick.

- Ben quoi ? Moi aussi je peux sortir des trucs fleurs bleus des fois.

- Je suis sur le cul, s'exclama Jeff.

- Bon mon speech a servi ou je peux aller me pendre ?

- Je … Je ne sais juste plus quoi faire, soupira Blaine.

- Tu trouveras, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, assura Holly en posant sa main sur son épaule. Je le sais.

- Je reviens, je vais voir Kurt, déclara Sarah en les quittant.

Elle prit l'ascenseur pour monter jusqu'à la chambre de son ami. En entendant ce que Blaine venait de raconter, elle savait que Kurt ne devait pas être très bien et le laisser seul était une mauvaise idée. Elle frappa à la porte mais n'eut aucune réponse et décida d'entrer sans plus attendre. Elle vit la forme du corps de Kurt sous les couvertures et entendit des reniflements.

- Kurt ? appela-t-elle en s'approchant du lit.

Ce dernier se retourna dans son lit. Son visage était baigné de larmes, ses yeux rouges et il tenait un mouchoir dans la main.

- Oh Kurt … soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Je suis le pire des cons, dit-il. Tellement con que je vais finir par perdre Blaine.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, rétorqua Sarah en caressant sa joue tendrement. Tu ne vas pas perdre Blaine. Loin de là. Mais Kurt il faut vraiment que tu y mettes du tien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il en séchant ses larmes et en se redressant.

- Blaine est à cran. Il n'en peut plus parce qu'il a l'impression que tu en n'as rien à faire de ce qu'il t'a confié sur ses sentiments.

- J'en n'ai pas rien à faire.

- Je sais, mais c'est l'impression que tu lui donnes. Je sais que tu as besoin de temps pour faire le clair dans ta tête, pour apprendre à ne plus avoir peur de tes sentiments pour Blaine mais … Il faut que tu arrives à t'ouvrir à lui Kurt parce que tu vas passer à côté de quelque chose de vraiment formidable avec lui et surtout une histoire qui pourrait t'aider à te reconstruire. Montre-lui que tu as bien entendu ce qu'il t'a dit, que tu en n'as pas rien à faire mais que tu as besoin de temps.

- De toute façon maintenant c'est foutu.

- Non ce n'est pas foutu ! C'est pas vrai qu'est-ce que tu peux être borné des fois Kurt ! Il t'en veut un peu c'est sûr mais tu connais Blaine, en ce qui te concerne, tu lui fais un beau sourire et il te pardonne.

- Pas si sûr.

- Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais encore dans ton lit ? Tu vas te lever et aller te préparer on t'attend tous en bas.

- Ok … Ok.

Sarah se leva du lit et attendit les bras croisés.

- Je suis nu sous les draps Sarah.

- Tu crois que je n'ai jamais vu un mec nu ?

Kurt leva les sourcils et ne bougea pas, obligeant Sarah à se décider de quitter la chambre et redescendre vers ses amis.

Blaine resta un moment assis dans un des canapés de l'accueil, seul, pour pouvoir réfléchir à toute la situation quand il vit une silhouette plantée devant lui. Il leva les yeux et vit le garçon de la veille, Dan, dans un uniforme de l'hôtel. Il fronça les sourcils tandis que Dan lui avait un grand sourire.

- Et ben alors Blaine, encore tout seul ?

- Tu bosses ici ?

- Ah je ne te l'ai pas dit hier ? Je croyais.

- Non tu m'as juste dit que tu venais ici pour coucher avec un gars ...

- Qui est client ici en fait, sourit Dan.

- On va rien te dire si on te voit me parler ?

- Nope. J'ai pris l'excuse que j'allais te faire le questionnaire de satisfaction de l'hôtel donc tout est bon.

Blaine hocha la tête et ne dit rien de plus. Dan tira une chaise et s'installa face à lui. Il sortit une feuille et un stylo de sa poche avant de fixer Blaine.

- T'es ultra sexy quand même.

Blaine secoua la tête en souriant.

- Il est là le chanceux ou pas ?

- Il ne va pas tarder je pense, déclara Blaine voyant que ça faisait un moment que Sarah était redescendue.

- Tu veux que je te donne un petit coup de main ? sourit Dan.

- Un coup de main ?

- Ouais, le rendre jaloux quoi. Je peux faire ce que tu veux Blaine, charma-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Blaine avait l'habitude de ce genre d'attitude. Même si depuis qu'il avait rencontré Kurt, il avait évité ce genre de garçons.

- Avec Kurt, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Comme tu voudras, répondit Dan en continuant de le fixer.

- Tu pourrais pas ...

Blaine ne termina pas sa phrase car Kurt arriva dans le hall de l'hôtel avec sa valise. Leurs regards se croisèrent avant que les yeux de Kurt se posent sur Dan. Si ça ce n'était pas de la jalousie, Blaine avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être. Si il s'écoutait, Blaine aurait dragué Dan devant les yeux de Kurt juste pour continuer à le voir comme ça. Mais ça aurait été surement la pire idée du siècle. Il décida donc de se lever.

- Tu t'en vas ?

- Yep. On part pour New-York aujourd'hui.

- Ok. Tu veux mon numéro au cas où tu repasses par ici et que tu aies changé d'avis ?

Blaine leva les yeux vers Kurt qui détourna le regard pour faire mine que ça ne le touchait pas. Blaine secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers Dan.

- Désolé je ne changerai pas d'avis.

- Ok, ok, rit Dan, c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé !

Il tapota l'épaule de Blaine en souriant avant de retourner vers l'accueil où une des réceptionnistes lui tapa le bras, comprenant très bien ce qu'il était allé faire. Blaine tourna la tête pour voir que Kurt le regardait une nouvelle fois avant de se mordre la lèvre et de tourner les yeux vers Holly qui lui parlait.

- Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda Cooper.

- Yep ! s'exclama Jeff.

- Et ben c'est parti pour New-York !

Pour reprendre la route, ils prirent les mêmes place qu'à l'aller. Kurt se retrouva de nouveau entre Blaine et Sebastian, tandis que Jeff, Nick et Sarah étaient devant eux mais cette fois-ci Holly avait pris le volant. Blaine et Kurt ne s'adressèrent pas un mot, alors que Sebastian à côté d'eux les regardait en levant les yeux au ciel, excédé par leur comportement.

- Bon et si on chantait une chanson pour détendre un peu l'ambiance les jeunes ? Demanda Cooper en se retournant.

- Trouve-nous une bonne chanson parce qu'alors celle-là … Non merci, répondit Sarah alors qu'un tube de l'été passait à la radio.

- Ok ok je vais vous en trouver une.

Pendant les cinq minutes suivantes il changea de radio pour trouver la chanson qui irait. Il y avait toujours un silence de plomb dans la voiture. Sebastian s'occupait en fixant Kurt et en lui faisant des regards suggestifs vers Blaine. Ce que le châtain essayait plus ou moins d'ignorer. Blaine lui, était trop occupé à regarder par la fenêtre pour remarquer quoique ce soit.

« Tout de suite, on vous passe le tube des Maroon 5, _Daylight_, passez tous une bonne journée et bon courage pour ceux qui prennent la route » annonça le présentateur à la radio.

- Laisse ! J'adore cette chanson s'exclama Sarah.

Automatiquement, Blaine et Kurt tournèrent la tête pour se regarder. Tandis que Nick se tournait vers Sarah pour chanter le premier couplet. Alors qu'ils étaient toujours en train de se fixer, Blaine et Kurt tournèrent tous deux le regard quand ils s'en rendirent compte. Sebastian attrapa la main de Kurt pour continuer la suite, se moquant de lui et exagérant chaque geste. Kurt ne put se retenir de rire et de le frapper amicalement. Cooper, Jeff et Nick entamèrent les cœurs en hurlant plus que chantant. Ce fut Blaine qui prit la suite, Jeff avait commencé à chanter le premier mot mais quand il entendit la voix de Blaine, il se tut. Kurt, reconnaissant le passage sentit son cœur se serrer, une boule à la gorge se forma. Il savait que Blaine l'observait mais il n'osait pas tourner les yeux pour le regarder à son tour.

_**Here I am starring, at your perfection in my arms so beautiful.  
The sky is getting bright, the stars are burnin' out.  
Somebody slow it down.  
This is way too hard, 'cuz I know when the sun comes up I will leave  
This is my last glance that will soon be memories **_

Pour le refrain tout le monde se mit à chanter à tu-tête dans la voiture, tout le monde sauf Kurt qui avait profité que Blaine ait détourné les yeux pour le regarder. Après cela, les cœurs furent chantés par Cooper qui hurla le plus fort possible entraînant les rires de tout le monde. Les garçons échangèrent un regard et se comprirent, ils se turent pour le refrain qui suivait. Sarah et Holly n'ayant pas remarqué leur manège se mirent à chanter à tu-tête pensant que les voix des garçons les explosèrent de rire en se rendant compte du piège, tout en continuant de chanter pour jouer le jeu. C'était une véritable cacophonie, mais les garçons étaient morts de rire. Pour le dernier refrain, ils chantèrent de nouveau tous ensemble, Kurt se joigna au groupe, et Blaine ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête quand il entendit sa voix. Car elle avait cet effet d'attirer son attention tellement elle avait un côté magique et exceptionnelle. Kurt quand à lui, sentit ses joues rougir mais il continua, et tourna même les yeux vers Blaine pour lui sourire.

- En tout cas ce qui est sûr et certain c'est que Sarah et Holly ne feront pas carrière dans la musique, s'exclama Cooper à la fin de la chanson. Aïe !

Il venait de se recevoir une tape derrière la tête de Sarah et une autre sur la cuisse de la part de Holly.

- Et toi tu ne vas plus pouvoir continuer à faire carrière dans le mannequinat si tu continues comme ça, sourit Nick.

La chanson avait clairement détendu l'atmosphère, tout le monde partit dans des discussions. Cooper et Holly à l'avant, Sebastian se penchait sur le siège de Jeff pour lui montrer quelque chose sur son iPhone. Nick et Sarah quand à eux discutaient tous les deux. Blaine tourna les yeux vers Kurt et vit que ce dernier scrutait ses mains.

- Kurt ? appela-t-il pour faire le premier pas.

Il leva les yeux vers lui.

- Ça me trotte dans la tête depuis ce matin et je voulais quand même m'en assurer … Tu n'as pas fait de cauchemars cette nuit ?

Kurt sentit son cœur faire un bon. Même si il avait été le pire des idiots avec lui, Blaine continuait de s'inquiéter pour lui de cette manière.

- Non. Je crois que l'alcool m'a achevé, je ne me suis pas réveillé une seule fois.

- Ah. Tant mieux, répondit Blaine avant de tourner la tête pour de nouveau regarder par la fenêtre.

- Blaine je … Je ne me rappelle pas ce que j'ai dit hier soir, chuchota Kurt. Mais je suis vraiment désolé si je t'ai fait du mal. Je suis pratiquement sûr que je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit.

- Tu m'as dit que tu nous voyais comme plus que des amis Kurt.

Kurt écarquilla les yeux tandis que Blaine le fixait tristement. Il avait rarement vu le bouclé dans cet état et se sentait extrêmement mal de se dire qu'il en était à l'origine. A force de trop vouloir se protéger, c'était au final lui qui faisait du mal et qui devenait cette personne qui faisait souffrir. Et faire souffrir Blaine était l'une des choses les plus horribles aux yeux de Kurt. Il détourna le regard et se concentra sur autre chose pour ne pas continuer sur cette discussion.

Au milieu du chemin, ils firent une pause pour manger dans un Macdo, au grand désarroi de Kurt. Il ne choisit d'ailleurs qu'une salade qu'il toucha à peine alors que tous les garçons venaient littéralement de dévaliser les stocks. Blaine grimaça quand il vit le peu que Kurt mangeait mais ne dit rien, il préférait se rassurer en se disant que c'était simplement parce qu'il n'aimait pas. Mais quand il croisa le regard de Holly, il vit la même crainte dans les yeux de la jeune femme et cela l'inquiéta plus qu'autre chose.

Pour la suite de la route, Kurt s'endormit sur l'épaule de Sebastian qui s'était lui, endormi contre la fenêtre. Blaine quand à lui, se contenta de le regarder pendant un long moment avant de s'endormir à son tour. Évidemment, étant donné que c'était l'été, il y avait énormément de monde sur la route, doublant presque le temps qu'ils devaient mettre au départ. Ainsi ils roulèrent pendant presque 6 heures avant d'arriver à l'entrée de la ville. Sarah se dépêcha de réveiller les garçons dès qu'ils arrivèrent à Brooklyn. Pour tout le monde, c'était la première fois qu'ils venaient à New-York. Quand ils virent que Holly roulaient vraiment dans la direction du centre de New-York, ils ne purent que se poser des questions. Ils pensaient tous aller dans un motel dans les alentours.

- Holly tu nous emmènes où exactement ? Demanda Kurt quand il vit qu'ils entraient dans l'Upper East Side.

- Je voulais juste qu'on vive l'expérience new-yorkaise du coup on a pris un hôtel dans l'Upper East Side pour une nuit.

- Oh mon dieu, s'exclamèrent Sarah et Kurt en même temps.

- Mais … Comment on … commença Blaine avant d'être coupé par son grand frère.

- Pour ce qui est de l'argent, ne vous inquiétez pas on a fait avec le budget que vous nous avez donné. Maintenant profitez c'est tout.

- OH MON DIEU ! Cria Sarah surexcitée.

- Putain tu vas pas te la jouer à la blonde toi, rit Sebastian en voyant l'excitation de son amie.

Sarah choisit de l'ignorer tandis que Jeff se sentant visé, se tourna pour lui lancer un regard noir.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'hôtel, qui était seulement un trois étoiles mais qui pourtant paraissait plus que luxueux pour le groupe d'amis, ils virent le voiturier faire une grimace en voyant leur voiture. Cooper ne put se retenir de rire devant le malaise de Holly. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans le hall, Kurt et Sarah étaient agrippés l'un à l'autre, les yeux écarquillés, ils regardaient autour d'eux comme si ils entraient dans un château.

Le hall d'entrée était immense. Il était divisé en deux avec un coin réception et un autre coin détente où de nombreux canapés, fauteuils, chaises et tables étaient installés. Là où les clients de l'hôtel pouvaient patienter. De grandes étagères étaient disposées avec des centaines de prospectus de tourisme sur New-York. Les fauteuils en cuire ramenaient un côté ancien au lieu tandis que les meubles couleur nacre donnaient quand à eux une petite touche de modernité. Les tableaux accrochés aux murs étaient des photos prises à différents endroits de New-York. Par exemple, un en bas de la statut de la Liberté, un autre en haut de l'Empire State Building attirant particulièrement l'attention de Kurt qui resta un moment à l'observer jusqu'à ce que Sarah l'appelle pour lui montrer celui de Broadway. Blaine quand à lui était obnibulé par le regard de Kurt, qui observait tout avec des étoiles dans les yeux, comme si il vivait un rêve éveillé.

- Bonjour, bienvenue à l'hôtel Wales ! s'exclama la réceptionniste quand se fut le tour de Holly.

- Bonjour, répondit cette dernière. Nous avons réservés des chambres pour une nuit.

Après que Holly se soit occupée de tout le côté administratif, une personne monta leur montrer leurs chambres, les unes à côtés des autres, leurs valises étant déjà dedans. Avec leur route et le temps de trouver l'hôtel plus la circulation new-yorkaise, il était déjà plus de 19 heures et tout le monde était plus ou moins affamé. Holly et Cooper sortirent tous les deux manger tandis que Jeff et Nick allèrent chercher des pizzas. Blaine, Kurt, Sebastian et Sarah les attendirent dans le hall de l'hôtel. Quand la réceptionniste vit les garçons arriver avec 6 pizzas, elle fit une grimace, n'ayant pas vraiment l'habitude de voir des clients manger cela alors qu'un grand restaurant réputé se trouvait dans cet hôtel.

Le groupe d'amis monta sur le toit qui était aménagé. Plusieurs chaises longues, des tables avec des chaises, des bancs, des plantes et des fleurs habillaient le toit qui ressemblait à un vrai parc. Il faisait maintenant nuit et ils avaient vu sur la ville éclairée. Ils rapprochèrent plusieurs chaises longues afin d'être tous à côté. Sarah et Nick s'installèrent sur l'une, Jeff et Blaine sur une autre et enfin Sebastian et Kurt sur une troisième. Blaine avait pris sa guitare, de même que Nick. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, Blaine et Kurt ne cessaient de se lancer des petits regards en coin et dès que l'un surprenait l'autre, ils détournaient les yeux, comme de vrais adolescents. Les garçons finirent par faire un morceau à la guitare et à chanter. Les clients de l'hôtel qui étaient aussi présents les regardèrent avec de grands yeux, n'ayant pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre de comportements mais ils s'en fichaient, le plus important était qu'ils faisaient ce qu'ils aimaient. En milieu de soirée, Jeff se leva pour aller chercher à boire à tout le monde au bar, Blaine en profita pour faire un petit signe de tête à Kurt pour qu'il vienne s'installer à ses côtés. Ce que ce dernier fit sans hésiter. Trouvant qu'il était trop resté éloigné du châtain pour une journée, Blaine écarta ses jambes et Kurt prit place entre, reposant son dos et sa tête contre le torse du bouclé qui entoura son bras autour de lui. Finalement, il n'y avait donc que Nick qui joua de la guitare. La voix de Blaine qui chantait, faisait vibrer le corps de Kurt qui était collé à lui, lui envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps. Il ne savait pas du tout comment la nuit allait se passer, il la redoutait mais il préféra ne pas y penser et profiter de l'instant présent.

Tard dans la nuit, ils décidèrent de tous aller se coucher étant donné qu'ils devaient se lever tôt pour le concours le lendemain matin. Ils avaient tous leurs chambres au même étage, ils descendirent donc tous ensemble et se dirent bonne nuit dans le couloir. Blaine et Kurt entrèrent silencieusement dans leur chambre, Kurt récupéra ses affaires dans sa valise et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Blaine soupira et s'allongea de tout son long en travers du lit, prenant toute la place. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'il s'endormirait de la sorte, étant donné le temps que mettait Kurt à la salle de bain avant d'aller se coucher. Quand ce dernier sortit, il ne put retenir son sourire quand il vit à quel point le bouclé était adorable, endormi comme ça. Il déposa ses affaires dans la valise, s'approcha doucement du lit et se contenta de regarder Blaine dormir pendant quelques minutes, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Comprenant qu'il n'allait pas se réveiller d'ici peu, il s'assit à ses côtés et posa sa main sur son torse pour le secouer gentiment.

- Blaine … chuchota-t-il.

Ce dernier ne réagit pas et resta dans la même position. Kurt remonta un peu sa main en la faisant glisser sur son torse, Blaine soupira de contentement dans son sommeil.

- Blaine … Réveille-toi.

- Mmmmh, marmonna Blaine.

- Si tu ne te bouges pas je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir, rit doucement Kurt.

- Viens là, dit-il en soulevant son bras afin que Kurt puisse se glisser dedans.

- Blaine … soupira-t-il, sachant très bien que c'était la fatigue de Blaine qui le poussait à agir ainsi.

Il avait toujours la main sur son torse, au dessus de son tee-shirt qu'il caressait tendrement sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Blaine ouvrit les yeux quand il entendit Kurt et croisa son regard. Tout lui revint alors, le fait qu'ils devaient mettre de la distance, le fait que Kurt n'était pas encore prêt à tout ça. Il soupira à son tour avant de se redresser et de se lever du lit. Il prit ses affaires dans sa valise et s'enferma sans un mot dans la salle de bain. Kurt le regarda faire sans rien dire, un nœud à l'estomac, avant de rentrer dans le lit, de se mettre sous la couverture et fermer les yeux. Quand Blaine sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux afin de lui faire croire qu'il s'était à son tour endormi. Blaine mit un petit moment avant de se mettre dans le lit. Il éteigna ensuite la suite la lumière. Kurt le sentit se rapprocher de lui et sentit son cœur taper un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les lèvres du bouclé sur sa joue. Ce dernier l'embrassa tendrement, laissant la joue de Kurt en feu, avant de se retourner de son côté, à l'autre bout du lit, pour dormir. Kurt savait qu'il avait fait ça parce qu'il pensait qu'il dormait déjà. Sauf qu'avec ce simple geste, Kurt avait sentit son corps entier frissonner. C'était l'effet que Blaine avait sur lui.

**xxxxxxxx**

Le lendemain était le premier jour du concours. Ils se levèrent aux aurores afin d'avoir le temps de ranger leurs affaires, étant donné qu'ils changeaient d'hôtel le soir même.

Les garçons étaient particulièrement stressés ce matin là, sachant très bien qu'ils jouaient leur avenir avec cette première épreuve. Quand ils se retrouvèrent sur place, le monde déjà présent les effraya au plus haut point. Ils étaient maintenant persuadés qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance, même si Holly, Cooper, Sarah et Kurt affirmaient le contraire. Ils attendirent toute la journée, ce qui ne les aida pas vraiment à déstresser. Arrivé leur tour, la sécurité leur affirma que les accompagnateurs de pouvaient pas entrer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Blaine avait eu envie de le frapper parce qu'il avait besoin d'eux, vraiment besoin d'eux.

Les garçons prirent chacun à leur tour, Holly, Cooper, Sarah et Kurt dans leurs bras, ces derniers leurs murmurant des mots d'encouragements pour leur donner confiance. Même si ils avaient évité le moindre contact pendant la journée, Blaine attrapa la main de Kurt pour le tirer à part et dès qu'ils furent éloignés, il l'attira dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Comme si Kurt était sa force et que ce serait lui qui lui permettrait d'avoir le courage d'affronter les jurys. Kurt ne dit rien et se contenta de fermer les yeux pour serrer Blaine un peu plus contre lui. Ils s'éloignèrent ensuite l'un de l'autre pour coller leurs fronts et plonger leurs regards l'un dans l'autre. Blaine pour qu'il puise la force dont il avait besoin et Kurt pour qu'il rassure Blaine et lui fasse comprendre que tout allait bien se passer. Ils restèrent un moment de la sorte avant que Jeff ne les coupe puisqu'ils devaient vraiment entrés. Le temps d'attente pour Holly, Cooper, Sarah et Kurt fut insoutenable, c'était une vraie torture, ils ne parlaient pas et fixaient la porte par laquelle les garçons devaient sortir. Après avoir attendu ce qui semblait une éternité, ils virent la porte s'ouvrir et Jeff sauter dans tous les sens avec les bras en l'air. Sarah comprenant tout de suite se leva à son tour et sauta dans les bras de son ami en criant. Nick et Sebastian furent les suivants à sortir avec d'énormes sourires aux lèvres. Blaine sortit en dernier, les yeux écarquillés, sous le choc de la réponse. Il croisa le regard de Kurt qui lui fit un énorme sourire. Mais avant que tous deux ne puissent faire quoique ce soit, Cooper prit son petit frère dans ses bras. Sebastian en profita pour attraper Kurt par la taille et le faire virevolter dans les airs. Oui il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire le bonheur des garçons quand ils comprirent que la chance de leur vie se rapprochait peu à peu d'eux. Et ils allaient tout faire pour la saisir.

Un jour passa avant l'épreuve suivante. Les garçons le passèrent à Central Park à répéter tandis que Kurt et Sarah avaient préféré se balader dans les rues de New-York, de même que Holly et Cooper. Pour eux, ils valaient mieux les laisser seuls entre eux afin qu'ils soient vraiment prêts pour ce qui les attendait.

Cette fois-ci cette épreuve les faisait chanter devant la salle qui était remplie par les autres candidats. Ils devaient en fait observer les prestations les uns des autres. Ce concept là effrayaient les garçons car cela les amenait à devoir faire face aux talents des autres. Après la fin de la première partie, le groupe n'était toujours pas passé. Alors quand une pause d'une heure fut annoncée, ils allèrent rejoindre Holly, Cooper, Kurt et Sarah pour se détendre. Pendant ce laps de temps, Blaine ne put s'éloigner de Kurt. Ils n'avaient toujours pas parlé, ni de leur relation, ni de leurs sentiments, ils avaient toujours ces barrières fixées par Blaine. Mais le bouclé avait besoin de sentir Kurt proche de lui plus que jamais, et ça Kurt l'avait bien compris et il ne dit rien. Ils ne firent rien qui dépassaient les limites qu'ils s'étaient imposées, ils se contentèrent de rester collés l'un à l'autre mais cela suffisait à Blaine. Sentir Kurt proche de lui de cette façon l'aida à se détendre, son parfum l'aidait à s'évader et à penser à autre chose. Seulement, quand ce fut la fin de la pause et que les hautparleurs annoncèrent qu'ils étaient les prochains, Blaine sentit son coeur se serrer. Kurt ne serait plus là dans les secondes qui allaient suivre. Il tourna sa tête vers lui, leurs regards se croisèrent, Kurt y vit toute l'appréhension et tendit la main pour prendre celle du bouclé. Le contact sembla l'apaiser, il ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir sur un sourire de Kurt qui l'encourageait à y aller. Encore une fois, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de mots, de simples gestes et regards avaient suffit. Comme c'était souvent le cas entre eux.

Les résultats devaient être affichés après l'épreuve, les garçons sortirent donc en même temps que tous les autres candidats quand tout le monde fut passé. Ils s'installèrent tous ensemble dans un coin en attendant le verdict. Ils étaient assez silencieux, Cooper essayait de détendre l'atmosphère en vain, même Jeff qui en temps normal l'aurait aidé avec ses blagues était perdu dans ses pensées et n'avait pas l'air avec eux. Holly posa sa main sur le bras de Cooper et lui fit signe d'arrêter, que de toute façon ça ne servirait à rien. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'enjeux pour que les garçons se détendent. Sarah était collée à Nick, avec sa tête contre son épaule, ce dernier avait les yeux fermés et semblait complètement ailleurs. Sebastian ne cessait de triturer son portable, histoire d'occuper ses mains. Blaine fixait les personnes aux alentours sans vraiment d'attention. Kurt s'était assis à ses côtés et lui avait pris la main, il savait qu'il n'avait pas à faire ça, mais dans l'état où Blaine était, il n'avait rien dit et avait seulement apprécié le contact, car si il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait l'apaiser en ce moment même, c'était bien Kurt. Après ce qui sembla des heures, un homme vint afficher les résultats. Le groupe échangea un regard mais ne bougea pas, laissant les premiers impatients aller voir. Beaucoup se mirent à pleurer, un ou deux sautèrent d'excitation. Kurt ne pouvant plus se retenir se leva et se tourna vers les autres en proposant d'y aller à leur place. Ce que les garçons acceptèrent sans hésiter. Kurt s'approcha donc de la liste avec un nœud à l'estomac, mais quand il vit le nom du groupe affiché il ne put se retenir et courut vers le groupe qui l'attendait, avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Cela suffit simplement pour que tout le monde comprenne et hurle de joie. Ils se prirent tous ensemble dans les bras plus qu'heureux de partager ce nouveau moment de bonheur ensemble.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Ce soir là, ils se séparèrent de nouveau, Holly et Cooper allèrent manger de leur côté tandis que le groupe d'amis allait dans un fast food pas loin. Kurt quand à lui s'arrêta dans un restaurant chinois pour prendre quelques trucs à emporter. Ils s'installèrent dans Central Park pour manger puisqu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques minutes à pieds. Sarah et Kurt ne se lâchaient pas et poussaient de grands cris dès qu'ils passaient à côté de quelque chose qui les excitait. Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant combien Kurt avait l'air heureux et surtout avait l'air d'avoir oublié tout ce qui n'allait pas pour lui. A cette instant il était dans la ville qui le faisait rêver, dans la ville où il voyait son avenir, ses rêves se réaliser et savoir que Blaine passait ce moment avec lui ne pouvait que le rendre heureux lui aussi. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc, Blaine se plaça à côté de Kurt et il ne put se retenir de l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue. Kurt rougit au contact avant de lui sourire.

Après qu'ils aient mangé et traîné un peu dans Central Park, ils décidèrent d'aller dans un bar pour passer le reste de la soirée. Le bar qu'ils trouvèrent leur plut tout de suite. Il y avait une sorte de piste de danse et un DJ qui passait tous types de musiques, passant de chansons rythmées à des chansons plus douces. Ils s'installèrent à une table dans un coin, Sebastian et Jeff allèrent chercher les boissons pour tout le monde. Pour cette fois-ci, Kurt avait décidé de ne pas boire d'alcool, refusant de faire une nouvelle erreur avec Blaine.

Ils se succédèrent sur la piste de danse, plus pour faire les fous en ce qui concernaient Nick, Jeff, Sebastian et Blaine que pour réellement danser. Kurt et Sarah quand à eux, restèrent la plupart du temps assis, jusqu'à ce que l'intro d'une musique commence. Nick ne laissa pas le temps à Sarah et la traina sur la piste. Quand à Blaine, il tourna le regard vers Kurt.

- Tu danses avec moi sexy ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

Kurt ne put se retenir de sourire. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce surnom là pourrait lui manquer. Et pourtant il se rendit compte que c'était vraiment le cas quand il entendit Blaine le sortir de nouveau.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, commença-t-il, je …

- Une danse, insista Blaine.

Voyant les yeux de Blaine et la façon dont il le suppliait, Kurt ne put résister plus longtemps

- Ok, craqua-t-il.

Il prit la main tendue du bouclé qui le tira sur la piste. Arrivé au milieu, il entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt tandis que la chanson démarrait.

_**Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in **_

Kurt mit à son tour ses bras autour du cou de Blaine et les deux garçons plongèrent leurs regards l'un dans l'autre.

_**Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms  
**_

Blaine pressa un peu plus le corps de Kurt contre lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs torses soient collés l'un à l'autre. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre et ils n'avaient toujours pas rompu leur regard.

_**And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now  
**_

Kurt sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort quand il entendit la voix de Blaine murmurer les paroles, ses lèvres étaient dangereusement proches des siennes, et il savait très bien que si ils s'embrassaient maintenant, durant cette chanson, il se livrerait à Blaine.

_**Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved**_

_**This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love  
**_

Kurt était persuadé que même Blaine maintenant pouvait sentir son cœur battre contre sa poitrine. Il ressentait tellement de choses à ce moment là qu'il aurait été incapable de les décrire. Mais une chose était sûre, sa peur n'était plus là.

_**Settle down with me  
And I'll be your safety  
You'll be my lady**_

C'était comme si ils avaient oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, qu'ils étaient dans un bar rempli de monde en plein New-York. Non, à cet instant précis, il y avait seulement eux deux, partageant le moment le plus intime qu'ils avaient vécu jusqu'à maintenant. Leurs fronts étaient collés, leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre. Oui, à leurs yeux ils étaient définitivement seul et ce moment était le leur.

_**I was made to keep your body warm**_  
_**But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms**_

A ce moment là, un million de questions tournèrent dans la tête de Kurt. Pourquoi avait-il peur ? Pourquoi ne livrait-il pas ses sentiments à Blaine ? A cet instant précis, avec son regard plongé dans celui de Blaine, il n'en n'avait strictement aucune idée. Car jamais, absolument jamais, n'avait-il vu ce regard chez Lucas. Jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait regardé de la manière dont Blaine le regardait à ce moment là.

_**Oh no  
My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now**_

Blaine rompit leurs regards afin de placer sa joue contre celle de Kurt. Ce dernier sentit un frisson le traverser quand il sentit le souffle chaud de Blaine dans son oreille. Il prit un peu plus Blaine dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui.

_**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**_

Blaine se mit de nouveau à lui chanter à l'oreille les paroles de la chanson. Kurt ferma les yeux et écouta simplement la voix du bouclé. Blaine voyait en Kurt une personne avec qui pour la première fois de sa vie, il arriverait à construire une histoire, quelque chose de fort. Même si ce quelque chose de fort, ils l'avaient déjà depuis leur rencontre. Car Blaine en était certain, ils avaient déjà quelque chose de spécial, un sentiment que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient expliquer.

_**You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love  
**_

Après cela, Blaine pressa ses lèvres dans le cou de Kurt pour l'embrasser tendrement, Kurt sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue, due au trop plein d'émotions. Car c'était la première fois qu'il vivait un moment aussi intense. Il n'y avait eu aucun mot, aucune parole, seulement des regards et des gestes qui disaient simplement tout.

_**Yeah I've been feeling everything  
From hate to love  
From love to lust  
From lust to truth  
I guess that's how I know you  
So I hold you close to help you give it up  
**_

Blaine colla une nouvelle fois son front contre celui de Kurt et remonta une de ses mains pour essuyer la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.

_**So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love  
**_

Et même si il savait que ce geste le livrait en quelque sorte, Kurt craqua. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Blaine et rompit l'espace entre leurs lèvres afin de l'embrasser. La musique rythma leur baiser, qui était le plus tendre qu'ils avaient vécu jusque là. C'était simplement leurs lèvres qui bougeaient les unes contre les autres et pourtant, ce geste voulait dire tellement aux yeux des deux garçons.

_**Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved**_

Leurs yeux étaient fermés, il y avait toujours seulement eux à cet instant précis. Eux et leurs sentiments qui se dévoilaient l'un à l'autre. Une promesse qu'un jour les mots sortiraient.

_**This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love **_

Une fois que les dernières notes de musique furent terminées, ils rompirent leur baiser et la réalité leur tomba dessus quand le DJ enchaîna avec une chanson de David Guetta. Kurt tenta de s'éloigner des bras de Blaine mais ce dernier le retint par le bras.

- J'ai … besoin de prendre l'air Blaine, déclara Kurt.

A contre cœur, le bouclé le lâcha, ça ne servait à rien de le retenir si il n'en avait pas envie. Il le regarda s'éloigner de lui, le cœur serré et la boule au ventre, avant d'aller s'asseoir à leur table. Sebastian ayant remarqué le départ de Kurt, sortit à son tour pour le rejoindre. Il le vit devant le bar en train de tourner en rond, comme un poisson dans un bocal.

- Hey Nemo ! T'arrête oui ? dit-il en lui attrapant le bras.

- Tu n'imagines même pas ce qu'il vient de se passer Seb, s'exclama Kurt.

- Oh si crois-moi. Jeff, Nick, Sarah et moi on vous a regardé tout le long. Je veux pas dire hein, mais c'est toi qui a craqué le premier beau gosse.

- Arrête c'est pas drôle Sebastian.

- Oh attention, on devient sérieux, rit-il.

- Seb. Si c'est pour dire des conneries tu peux rentrer.

- Alala, soupira Sebastian avant d'attirer Kurt contre lui.

Ce dernier se détendit soudainement dans ses bras, et soupira. La peur l'avait une nouvelle fois envahie et l'avait fait fuir comme il faisait beaucoup trop à son goût ces derniers temps.

- Tu veux bien rester avec moi un peu dehors ? demanda Kurt.

- Tu me payes combien ? Ou en nature si tu veux je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

- La ferme ou j'appelle Brian.

- Va te faire voir Hummel.

De nombreuses chansons défilèrent, Kurt n'était toujours pas rentré dans le bar, de même que Sebastian qui était sorti pour le voir. Blaine se sentait horriblement seul. Nick dansait avec Sarah, Jeff avec un garçon et une fille qu'il avait rencontré. Le bouclé décida d'aller au bar, histoire de se prendre quelque chose pour se changer les idées. Il opta pour un martini mais au moment de payer le barman refusa.

- C'est déjà payé par le monsieur là bas, dit-il en montrant un garçon assit au bar.

Voulant le remercier, Blaine alla jusqu'à lui et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Merci pour le verre.

- De rien. Je t'ai vu avec le mec qui s'est barré. C'est ton mec ?

- C'est compliqué.

- C'est cool, les mecs compliqués sont ceux qui craquent le plus vite.

- Tu veux quoi exactement? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Toi.

Blaine ne put se retenir et éclata de rire.

- T'as de l'espoir toi, dit-il finalement.

- Pourquoi t'es venu jusqu'à moi alors?

- Je t'ai dit, pour te remercier pour le verre.

- Et je t'ai dit de rien, tu pourrais te barrer maintenant.

- Y'a plus de place au bar, dit Blaine en haussant les épaules.

- C'est facile ça comme excuse.

- Ah mais t'es sûr de toi en plus? rit une nouvelle fois Blaine.

- Yep. T'es ultra sexy n'empêche. C'est quoi son problème à l'autre pour ne pas te vouloir ?

- Qui t'as dit qu'il ne me voulait pas ?

- La façon dont il s'est cassé chéri, sourit le garçon en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Blaine.

- Je sais qu'il me veut, il sait simplement pas comment le dire.

- Moi je te veux, dit-il en caressant sa joue du bout du doigt avec un sourire provocateur.

Blaine n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit qu'il entendit une voix derrière lui.

- T'es vraiment le pire des cons, s'exclama Kurt en voyant Blaine et ce garçon.

Blaine tourna la tête et vit Kurt. Son regard changea automatiquement.

- Kurt je …

- Je ne veux même pas entendre ce que tu veux dire. Va te faire voir.

Il sortit du bar en vitesse, tentant de fuir ce sentiment de trahison qu'il avait déjà vécu remonter à la surface.

- Kurt ! Attends !

Il entendait la voix de Blaine au loin, comme il avait entendu celle de Lucas ce jour là.

- Kurt c'est pas ce que tu crois !

S'en fut trop pour Kurt. Il se retourna en vitesse pour lui faire face.

- C'est pas ce que je crois ? C'est pas ce que je crois ? cria-t-il.

- Non ...

- Je me suis promis de ne plus jamais avoir à entendre cette phrase Blaine. Jamais. Et qui est-ce qui la sort ? Toi. J'avais raison de ne pas te faire confiance.

- J'y crois pas ... soupira Blaine.

- Quoi ?! s'écria-t-il hors de lui.

- Il ne s'est rien passé avec ce mec et puis même si c'était le cas on n'est pas ensemble Kurt ! Je crois tu m'as bien fait comprendre que tu ne voulais pas de moi comme ça ! hurla-t-il à son tour.

Les deux garçons n'avaient pas vu que leurs amis étaient sortis eux aussi du bar pour voir ce qu'il allait se passer.

- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, c'est ça le pire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je comprenne ? Tu ne me parles PAS Kurt.

- Et c'est exactement ce que je vais faire encore une fois.

- Tu vas fuir ? Comme tu le fais tout le temps dès qu'on parle de nous ?

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

- A toi de me le dire.

- Je ne vais rien te dire justement, dit-il en tournant les talons.

- Alors ne t'avise même pas de me faire une remarque sur mon attitude ou sur ce que je fais Kurt.

- Mais t'es trop con ou quoi ? cria le châtain en se retournant. T'es trop con pour voir que le problème ce n'est pas que je ne te veux pas mais que je te veux comme je n'ai jamais voulu quelque chose ?

Blaine le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés. Quand à Kurt, il avait déjà des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Il aurait voulu se confier à Blaine sur ce qu'il ressentait mais pas de cette façon.

- Je croyais que tu avais compris Blaine ! Tu m'avais dit que tu m'attendrais jusqu'au moment où je serai prêt ... Tu me l'avais promis ! gémit Kurt.

Blaine était incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Il ne trouvait pas les mots qu'il fallait.

- Tu sais que j'ai la trouille, tu sais que j'ai peur d'être une nouvelle fois trahi. Tu me demandes de te faire confiance et tu me fais ça ?!

- Kurt ... supplia Blaine.

- Je ne peux pas vivre ça une nouvelle fois. Je savais que tu étais ce genre de personne, tu as besoin de plaire, tu as besoin d'aller voir les autres garçons. Et ... Je ne veux en aucun cas te changer. C'est la dernière chose que je veux.

- Kurt s'il te plait ... Il ne s'est rien passé avec ce mec. Je m'en fous de lui.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui ?

- Il m'a seulement payé un verre.

- Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

- Kurt …

- Pourquoi Blaine ?

- Parce qu'il voulait qu'on fasse connaissance ou j'en sais rien ! s'énerva Blaine.

- Si je devais être en couple avec quelqu'un, après ce que j'ai vécu, je voudrais me sentir bien, je voudrais avoir le sentiment qu'il n'y a que moi. Mais avec toi, j'aurais jamais ce sentiment Blaine. Tu séduis les mecs sans même t'en rendre compte. Tu flirtais avec ce mec sans que tu t'en aperçoives. Je ne peux pas vivre ça c'est impossible pour moi.

- Putain mais il te faut quoi ? cria Blaine hors de lui. Tu es la seule personne à qui je me suis ouvert Kurt ! Il te faut quoi de plus ? Tu crois vraiment que je te ferai souffrir après ce que tu as vécu ? Tu crois que je serai capable de te faire autant de mal que lui alors que c'est moi qui t'ai serré dans mes bras pour te consoler ces dernières semaines ?

- J'en sais rien Blaine. Je ne sais pas.

- C'était quoi ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure alors ? Tu ne peux pas nier ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment là. Tu ne peux pas.

- Je ne peux pas vivre ça avec toi Blaine, pleura Kurt, je ne peux pas.

Sur ces mots, il s'avança sur la rue pour appeler un taxi et monta dans le premier qui s'arrêta avant de disparaître dans la nuit new-yorkaise. Blaine regarda le taxi s'en aller impuissant.

- Putaaaiinnnn, cria-t-il en se prenant le visage entre ses mains.

Il donna un coup de pieds à la poubelle et tapa dessus, complètement en rage. Puis il sentit un main se poser doucement sur son épaule. Quand il se tourna il vit ses meilleurs amis qui le regardaient tristement. Il ne se retint plus et laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues, et Sarah le serra dans ses bras. Il avait l'impression de vivre un nouvel abandon et c'était plus qu'insupportable. Car si il y avait bien une personne en qui Blaine avait totalement confiance pour ne pas le laisser tomber c'était bien Kurt. Et pourtant, plus le temps passait, plus il désespérait.

**xxxxxx**

Après un long moment à se balader dans les rues avec Sebastian, Nick, Jeff et Sarah, Blaine décida de rentrer à l'hôtel car il était temps d'affronter de nouveau Kurt. Il dit bonne nuit à ses amis, attendit que chacun entre dans sa chambre et resta devant la porte fermée quelques minutes. Il avait peur d'entrer, peur que Kurt le rejette de nouveau, peur qu'il mette un terme à leur relation, peu importe ce que c'était, et qu'il ne veuille plus le revoir. C'est avec un noeud dans l'estomac et la main tremblante que Blaine ouvrit la porte. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était la silhouette de Kurt dans le lit et le bruit de fond était ses reniflements. La pensée qu'il avait passé son temps à pleurer, brisa le cœur de Blaine.

- Kurt … soupira-t-il en s'approchant du lit.

N'ayant aucune réponse, il n'hésita pas plus longtemps et enleva ses chaussures pour se faufiler dans le lit à ses côtés. Kurt était de dos à lui, Blaine entoura son bras autour de sa taille et réfugia son visage dans son cou. Kurt ne le repoussa pas mais n'arrêta pas de trembler pour autant. Blaine l'embrassa dans le cou tendrement.

- J'en avais rien à faire de ce mec, j'en ai rien à faire de tous les autres mecs, il n'y a que toi pour moi, murmura-t-il. A partir du moment où je t'ai rencontré il n'y a eu que toi et ça sans même que je m'en rende compte. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance.

- Pourquoi c'est si dur ? gémit Kurt.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je t'en supplie crois-moi. Parce que, le fait que tu imagines que je puisse te faire un truc pareil me tue Kurt.

Ce dernier se tourna dans le lit pour se retrouver face à Blaine qui posa son front contre le sien. Kurt remonta ses mains et prit le visage de Blaine en coupe.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, je suis désolé d'avoir cru ça. J'ai juste … Avec Lucas et …

- Je ne suis pas Lucas. Je ne serai jamais Lucas et si il faut te le répéter indéfiniment pour que tu me crois, je le ferai.

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Kurt qui ne répondit rien.

- Aller endors-toi, chuchota Blaine. J'ai besoin que tu sois en forme demain pour nous soutenir.

- Ok.

Blaine posa un baiser sur son front, laissant ses lèvres pressées un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire avant de s'éloigner. Il commença à enlever sa main de la taille de Kurt mais ce dernier la retint fermement.

- Tu peux juste me serrer dans tes bras comme ça ?

Blaine le regarda quelques secondes pour réfléchir, étant donné les distances qu'ils étaient censés mettre dans leur relation, ça n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais depuis le début de la soirée, ils n'avaient pas vraiment tenu leurs limites, donc à quoi bon le faire maintenant ?

- Oui, murmura-t-il avant de resserrer son étreinte.

**xxxxxxxx**

C'était le jour J. La dernière épreuve du concours était le jour même. Et chaque membre du groupe se réveilla avec la boule au ventre. Quand à Holly, Cooper, Sarah et Kurt, ils étaient plus excités qu'autre chose car ils savaient que les garçons allaient faire quelque chose de génial. Ils leur donneraient des raisons d'être fière, ils n'avaient aucun doute là-dessus. Le groupe dû partir tôt le matin pour les répétitions et les dernières mises au point. Les autres n'étaient pas acceptés et devaient les rejoindre seulement le soir pour le concert. Sarah et Kurt passèrent la journée à faire les boutiques à Manhattan, tandis que Cooper et Holly allèrent se balader dans les lieux touristiques.

En début de soirée, ils se rejoignirent tous à l'hôtel pour se préparer et partir là où les garçons allaient se produire. C'était le Roseland Ballroom à Manhattan, une salle reconnue dans la ville qui pouvait accueillir jusqu'à 9000 personnes. Ce concours était réputé à New-York et la salle allait être pleine sans aucun doute.

Quand Kurt entra dans la salle, il resta choqué de la grandeur et se rendit compte de la pression que Blaine et les garçons devait avoir. Ils avaient un accès aux coulisses puisqu'ils étaient considérés comme les accompagnateurs. Ce fut d'ailleurs la première chose qu'ils firent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils allèrent directement voir les garçons. Quand Nick aperçut Sarah, il soupira de soulagement et la prit dans ses bras car il ne voyait que ce moyen là pour se détendre. Cooper quand à lui alla directement rejoindre son petit frère pour l'encourager et une nouvelle fois lui dire des mots qui ne faisaient que sourire Blaine. Voulant leur laisser un peu d'intimité, Kurt lui, se dirigea vers Sebastian qui était en train d'accorder sa guitare.

- La salle ? demanda-t-il quand il vit Kurt.

- Pleine.

- Cool.

- Impatient ? sourit Kurt.

- Impatient mais stressé. Il faut qu'on gagne.

- Même si vous ne gagnez pas, je suis persuadé que dans une grande salle comme ça y'a des agents et des producteurs. Vous allez vous faire repérer y'a pas de doute.

- C'est la première fois qu'on va se produire devant autant de personnes, c'est un truc de fou !

- J'avoue que j'en serai incapable.

- Tu sais comment rassurer Hummel.

- Désolé, rit-il.

- J'ai reçu un message de Brian.

- Oh, sourit Kurt. Qu'est-ce qu'il te disait ?

- Il me souhaitait bonne chance pour le concert, qu'il savait qu'on allait tout déchiré et qu'il _pensait à moi_. _Pensait à moi_. Genre il _pensait à moi_.

- Et ?

- Quel genre d'hétéro _pense_ à un de ses meilleurs potes gay ?

- Seeeb, rit Kurt. T'en fait pas tout un plat là ? T'essaye d'interpréter toutes les choses qu'il te dit ou quoi ?

- J'en sais rien moi ! Tu trouves que je fais ça ? Oh putain ne me dis pas que je deviens aussi pathétique ?

- Ben …

- Et merde. Bon je me la ferme.

- Aller viens me faire un câlin avant que j'aille encourager les autres.

- Je suis le premier ?

- Yep.

- Même pas Blaine avant ?

- Nope.

- C'est un signe beau gosse. C'est parce que j'ai la première place dans ton cœur.

- Même si c'était le cas, je n'aurais pas la première dans le tien, rétorqua Kurt.

- Dis-pas n'importe quoi ! s'énerva Sebastian en voyant très bien à qui il faisait référence.

- Bon tu le veux ce câlin oui ou non ?

- Et comment ! sourit Sebastian en se levant pour serrer Kurt dans ses bras.

Par dessus son épaule, Kurt pouvait voir Blaine un peu plus loin qui écoutait ce que Cooper lui disait. Il était assis sur ce qui semblait être une table. Cooper était face à lui et avait l'air de tenter de le rassurer. En l'espace de quelque secondes, leurs regards se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, comme c'était souvent le cas. Sauf que cette fois, Kurt fut incapable de détourner le regard. Peut-être que le fait que Blaine soit loin de lui, il se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas lire en lui, sentiment qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que Blaine plongeait son regard dans le sien. Ou peut-être que c'était parce que lutter devenait de plus en plus difficile.

- Bon aller va le voir, murmura Sebastian.

- Il est avec Cooper.

- Crois-moi, dès que Coop te verra t'approcher, il partira en courant.

- T'es con, sourit Kurt.

- Aller va. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie et je pense que Blaine a plus besoin de toi que de moi.

- Il stresse beaucoup ?

- Enormément.

- Ok j'y vais. Bonne chance pour tout à l'heure, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Avec ça je suis invincible maintenant, répondit Sebastian en montrant sa joue et en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Kurt lui sourit avant de se diriger vers Blaine, qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard depuis. Et en effet, dès que Cooper l'aperçut, il trouva une excuse pour s'éclipser. Kurt et Blaine se regardèrent pendant un moment, sans dire un mot. Kurt pouvait voir que Blaine était tendu, il voyait à quel point il avait une pression énorme sur ses épaules et qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Tout ça, il le voyait dans son regard. Ce regard qui d'ailleurs, le suppliait de faire quelque chose pour qu'il se sente mieux. Et Kurt devait faire ça pour lui, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Blaine était toujours assis, dans la même position que quand il l'avait aperçu. Il fallut un petit moment avant que le châtain se décide. Il se rapprocha de lui, Blaine écarta les jambes, Kurt s'installa donc entre, et entoura ses bras autour de ses épaules pour le presser contre lui. Le bouclé soupira de soulagement et posa sa tête contre son torse en entourant ses bras autour de sa taille. Kurt avait l'impression de sentir le cœur de Blaine qui battait à tout rompre contre lui. Il ferma les yeux et profita simplement de ce moment. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, profitant simplement des bras de l'un et de l'autre.

- Ça va bien se passer, murmura Kurt en rompant le silence.

- Ça t'en sais rien, soupira Blaine toujours les yeux fermés, la tête posée contre son torse.

- Si je le sais.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui ... Parce que je crois en toi.

Blaine s'éloigna de Kurt, mais toujours en gardant ses bras autour de sa taille.

- C'est vrai ? murmura-t-il la voix tremblante.

Kurt ferma les yeux une seconde, chassa la voix qui lui dit de partir en courant. Il prit sur lui, et finit par ouvrir les yeux, et poser une main sur la joue de Blaine. Pour une fois, il allait vraiment lui dire ce qu'il pensait et oublier cette peur qui le rongeait.

- Oui. Si il y a bien une personne en qui je crois Blaine, c'est toi.

Kurt ne regretta pas ses mots quand il vit le sourire qui éclaira le visage du bouclé. Il était sûr qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi rayonnant.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça me fait de t'entendre dire ça, murmura-t-il finalement.

Il se leva de la table pour être à la même hauteur que Kurt. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et posa son front contre le sien.

- Mais tu n'aides vraiment pas pour ce que je t'avais dit. J'ai tellement envie de t'embrasser sexy ...

- Fais-le.

- Non, soupira Blaine en s'éloignant de nouveau. Et tu sais pourquoi …

Kurt se contenta de hocher la tête, même si son cœur se serrait un peu plus.

- C'est pas que ça me fait plaisir de vous déranger, déclara Sarah en arrivant à leur hauteur, mais Kurt il faut qu'on aille s'installer.

- Ok j'arrive, répondit Kurt en ne lâchant pas Blaine du regard.

Sarah sourit face à l'attitude de ses deux amis, avant de faire demi-tour et de rejoindre Cooper et Holly. Blaine souffla un bon coup, Kurt lui sourit une dernière fois et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Tu vas être parfait, comme toujours, murmura-t-il, son souffle frôlant la joue de Blaine qui frémit au contact.

Puis le châtain caressa sa joue tendrement avant de tourner les talons. Seulement, Blaine lui attrapa la main pour l'obliger à se retourner.

- Je vais chanter une chanson pour toi ce soir. Écoute les paroles, parce que tout ce qui sera dit, je le penserai vraiment.

Kurt sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Il hocha la tête plusieurs fois, avant de retourner vers Holly, Cooper et Sarah, qui l'attendaient pour qu'ils aillent s'installer.

Leurs places réservés étaient celles en hauteur. La foule était en bas face à la scène il y avait aussi un étage avec les sièges là où étaient installés les invités, les accompagnateurs des candidats et le jury. Ils étaient aux premiers rangs sur le côté. Et Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de les fixer avec la boule au ventre. Ils étaient sur la même rangée qu'eux, seulement eux étaient face à la scène pour pouvoir avoir pleine vue sur les chanteurs et les groupes. Il tapotait la main sur son siège, tellement anxieux qu'il avait l'impression que c'était lui qui allait passer sur scène dans quelques minutes. Sarah lui prit la main qu'il ne cessait de gigoter et tenta de le rassurer.

- Ça va aller pour eux, ne te fais pas de soucis.

- Je sais que ça va aller …. C'est juste … Je sais pas, Blaine avait l'air vraiment stressé et ..

- Ce n'est pas simplement pour le fait qu'ils vont monter sur scène ce soir qu'il est stressé.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Kurt en se tournant vers elle.

- Il va chanter une chanson pour toi ce soir Kurt.

- Quoiiii ? s'exclama Holly à côté d'eux alors qu'elle écoutait leur conversation.

Quand elle comprit que Kurt le savait déjà, elle tourna la tête vers Cooper qui haussa les épaules en souriant.

- Pourquoi je suis toujours la dernière au courant moi ? grommela-t-elle.

Kurt l'ignora et se contenta de poser de nouveau ses yeux sur la scène. Pourquoi Blaine était si anxieux à propos de cette chanson ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire avec celle-ci ?

**xxxxxxxx**

« The Fenk, de ce côté s'il vous plait ! » cria l'un des techniciens.

Le groupe se mit donc dans le coin qui leur avait été destiné.

- Je vais me chier dessus les mecs, gémit Jeff.

- Évite avant qu'on monte sur scène quand même, rétorqua Sebastian.

- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire, grommela-t-il.

- Blaine ? appela Nick.

Blaine leva la tête pour regarder ses amis qui le fixaient tous.

- Ehh tu nous lâches pas la pile ce soir hein ? s'exclama Sebastian en posant sa main sur son épaule. C'est pas le moment !

- Mais non, t'inquiète .. soupira Blaine. Merci d'avoir accepté pour la chanson les gars.

- C'est normal Blaine, sourit Nick.

- En plus cette chanson va nous attirer toutes les filles de la salle ! s'exclama Jeff.

- Génial ... râla Sebastian.

- Bon aller, s'impatienta Blaine en leur faisant signe de se rapprocher.

Ils se mirent en rond, chacun avec les bras autour des épaules de l'autre.

- On est arrivés jusque là, y'a pas moyen qu'on perde maintenant, commença Nick.

- Et même si je ne le dis pas assez, je crois au talent de chacun d'entre vous les mecs, continua Sebastian, on va y arriver.

Les trois autres garçons sourirent aux mots de leur ami.

- On va le réaliser ce putain de rêve, déclara Blaine. On peut le faire.

- Je vous aime les gars, termina Jeff.

Les garçons finirent par rire avant de se serrer chacun dans les bras.

**xxxxxxx**

« Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à la final du concours des jeunes talents de New-York ! » s'exclama le présentateur.

En le voyant apparaître sur scène, Kurt agrippa le bras de Sarah, le stress commençant vraiment à se faire sentir. Quand à Sarah, elle enfonça ses ongles dans le bras de Kurt.

« Je prends quelques minutes pour vous rappeler le principe de cette dernière épreuve. Les concurrents ne sont plus que cinq. Nous avons un groupe, trois chanteuses et un chanteur. Leur objectif de ce soir est de faire comme si ils vous faisaient un mini-concert. Chaque concurrent va vous chanter trois chansons et nos quatre jurys annonceront le gagnant en fin de soirée. D'ailleurs je vous demande de faire un tonerre d'applaudissement pour eux ! »

Les projecteurs allumèrent les quatre membres du jury qui se levèrent à chaque fois que le présentateur annonçait leur nom.

Après quelques mots du jury sur les règles du concours, quelques remerciements du présentateur à la ville de New-York pour les accueillir, ce fut enfin le moment de présenter la première personne.

« Le premier candidat est un garçon, les filles sont toutes folles de sa voix roque et de son côté rock, applaudissez très fort Leo ! »

- Je ne l'aime pas lui, grommela Kurt en applaudissant doucement, juste par forme de politesse.

- Moi non plus, râla Holly qui ne prit même pas la peine d'applaudir.

Le garçon en question, chanta une chanson des Beatles et deux autres que Kurt ne connaissait pas, beaucoup trop rock à son goût. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les filles le trouvait si « sexy ». Blaine l'était beaucoup plus que lui. Après qu'il ait enflammé la scène, car même si ce n'était pas le style de Kurt, ce dernier devait l'avouer, il était particulièrement fort dans sa présence scénique, le présentateur revint sur scène pour le féliciter et présenter le candidat suivant qui était une fille cette fois-ci.

« Venu tout droit d'Europe pour ses études, elle s'est dit que ce concours était sûrement la chance de sa vie, j'aime l'appeler la nouvelle Adele, veuillez faire un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour Mary ! »

- La nouvelle Adele mon cul ouais ! grogna Kurt.

La Mary en question chanta justement _Someone Like You, Rolling in the Deep _et_ Hometown Glory _de Adele.

- Non mais là elle vient de se griller toute seule la pauvre, rit Cooper. Elle a fini par croire ce que le présentateur lui a dit.

- Ben elle encore de la marge avant de lui ressembler en quoique ce soit, rétorqua Holly sous les rires de Sarah et Kurt.

Kurt tourna la tête vers les jurys et en effet, eux-mêmes semblaient s'ennuyer pendant les prestations de la jeune fille. Après qu'elle ait fini ses chansons, Kurt croisa les doigts pour que ce soit enfin les garçons mais pas du tout, c'était encore une des filles, et il ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter les présentations, son esprit étant bien trop occupé à penser à Blaine et aux autres, à combien ils devaient tous être stressés à ce moment même. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de retourner dans les coulisses et les rejoindre. Sans même qui s'en aperçoivent la jeune fille, Sam apparemment, venait de terminer. Sarah et Kurt se serrèrent la main quand le présentateur entra sur scène pour présenter le suivant.

« L'avant dernière candidate … »

- Putain ! s'exaspéra Kurt.

- Le meilleur pour la fin, Kurt, sourit Cooper.

« Elle avait marqué les esprits lors de l'épreuve précédente, elle a d'ailleurs marqué le mien je dois l'avouer, applaudissez tous Kim Weiss ! »

En effet, cette candidate avait marqué les précédentes épreuves car son seul mot d'ordre était la provocation. Elle apparut sur scène habillée d'un mini short en cuire et un petit tee-shirt qui s'arrêtait au niveau du nombril, avec un énorme décolleté. Elle avait des talons aiguilles et semblait très à l'aise avec.

- Dire que Nick a pu la matter pendant tout ce temps, marmonna Sarah dans sa barbe.

- Il en n'a rien à faire d'elle.

- Oui tu peux dire ça toi, c'est ton mec qui en n'a rien à faire, rétorqua-t-elle.

Kurt sentit son ventre se serrer quand elle dit « ton mec » et surtout, par le fait qu'il ne prenne pas la peine de la reprendre. La Kim en question reprit _Toxic_ de Britney Spears, elle ne faisait pas que chanter, elle dansait aussi à la perfection, même si c'était plus que osé.

- Oh mon dieu mais habillez cette gamine, soupira Holly à côté d'eux.

Après ça, elle se mit à chanter une chanson de Rihanna, et même si Kurt était fan de la chanteuse, l'interprétation de Kim était atroce et une vraie torture à ses yeux. Cette fille était tout simplement vulgaire et Kurt ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu arriver jusque là. Sa dernière chanson était celle de Beyoncé, _Who runs the world_ mais c'était à peine si on entendait sa voix tellement son souffle était coupé par les pas de danse qu'elle faisait. Elle montrait la plupart du temps ses seins à cause de ce décolleté et Kurt pria pour que les deux hommes du jury ne se fassent pas influencer par ça. Quand le calvaire de Kurt, Sarah et Holly fut enfin terminé, le présentateur remonta de nouveau sur scène et cette fois-ci, Cooper et Holly s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre, de même que Sarah et Kurt. Le moment était venu, la scène était aux garçons.

« Tout droit venu de Caroline du Nord spécialement pour ce concours et dans le but de réaliser leur rêve, faites un triomphe pour The Fenk ! »

Holly, Cooper, Sarah et Kurt se levèrent d'un seul coup en hurlant et applaudissant. Les garçons arrivèrent sur la scène et leurs yeux se levèrent vers là où ils se trouvaient. Kurt vit Blaine sourire et son cœur s'enflamma. Le groupe échangea un regard, la complicité plus qu'apparente et ils commencèrent avec _Raise you glass_ de Pink. Kurt savait que c'était une manière de se détendre parce qu'ils connaissaient et avaient chanté cette chanson tellement de fois que maintenant ils étaient totalement à l'aise dessus. Décidés à ne pas se rasseoir, Cooper, Holly, Sarah et Kurt dansaient et chantaient en rythme comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire au bar. La foule en bas dansait aussi et tout le monde avait l'air d'apprécier ce moment, y comprit les jurys qui souriaient quand Kurt tourna le regard vers eux. Quand ils finirent la chanson, un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était tellement fière d'eux. Il ne comprit cependant pas tout de suite pourquoi Sarah attrapa finalement sa main, l'obligeant à s'asseoir. Mais quand il vit Blaine attraper le micro ça lui revint. Il allait chanter pour lui.

« Merci à tous. La prochaine est une chanson qui me tient énormément à cœur et que je voulais vraiment qu'on joue ce soir. »

Après cela, il leva la tête dans la direction où il savait que Kurt se trouvait même si il ne pouvait pas le voir. Sebastian s'installa au piano, Blaine s'assit sur un siège et ajusta le mirco. Nick et Jeff étaient dans le fond mais Kurt ne pouvait pas les voir puisqu'ils n'étaient pas éclairés pas les projecteurs.

Sebastian commença à jouer les premières notes, le cœur de Kurt battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et il serra la main de Sarah. Quand la voix de Blaine commença à chanter, Kurt sentit une vague d'émotions le traverser.

_**Much as you blame yourself  
You can't be blamed for the way that you feel  
Had no example of a love  
That was even remotely real  
How can you understand something that you never had  
If you let me I can help you out with all of that**_

Blaine leva les yeux à l'endroit où Kurt était assis et ce dernier sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, sa respiration se saccader, son ventre se tordre en deux.

_**Let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself.  
Let me love you  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid, oh, I can help  
**_  
_**Let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself.  
Let me love you  
A heart of numbness  
Gets brought to life  
I'll take you there**_

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui chantait une chanson comme ça. C'était la première fois que Blaine avouait vraiment ce qu'il ressentait à quelqu'un et il avait choisi de le faire devant un public de 9000 personnes, alors qu'il savait très bien que Kurt était réticent face à ses sentiments. Il avait pris le risque, alors que ce concours était la chance de sa vie. Il avait fait tout ça parce qu'il voulait Kurt.

_**I can see the pain behind your eyes  
It's been there for quite awhile**_

Il leva une nouvelle fois son regard vers Kurt et sourit, même si il ne pouvait pas voir comment Kurt réagissait.

_**I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile  
I would like to show you what true love can really do**_

Kurt avait de longues larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, son état le rappelait exactement la première fois qu'il avait entendu chanter Blaine dans le bar avec _Fix You_. Ce jour là, avec cette chanson, Blaine lui avait promis qu'il l'aiderait à aller mieux. Aujourd'hui avec cette chanson, il lui promettait de l'aimer d'une manière dont personne ne l'avait jamais fait et d'une manière, Kurt le savait aussi, dont il n'avait jamais aimé.

_**Let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself.  
Let me love you  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid, oh, I can help**_

La salle était silencieuse, les personnes de la foule avaient sorti les briquets qu'ils balaçaient de droite à gauche en rythme, Holly pleurait elle aussi et Cooper avait entouré son bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui. Sarah souriait simplement, parce que pour elle, Blaine faisait la plus belle déclaration, celle qui fallait à Kurt, celle dont il avait besoin.

_**Let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself.  
Let me love you  
A heart of numbness  
Is brought to life  
I'll take you there**_

Kurt était persuadé que la voix de Blaine tremblait sous le coup de l'émotion et cela le toucha un petit peu plus, si cela était possible.

_**Let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself.  
Let me love you  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid, oh, I can help **_

En contraste avec l'état de la salle pendant la chanson, cette dernière explosa à la fin. Le public hurla, siffla et applaudit, tout le monde se leva. Blaine baissa les yeux et Kurt savait pourquoi il faisait ça, il connaissait cette attitude. Le bouclé luttait simplement contre ses larmes. Sebastian se leva du piano et lui fit une accolade en lui murmurant quelque chose qui le fit sourire.

Kurt quand à lui ne bougea pas de son siège, il était incapable de faire le moindre geste. Blaine, qui avait toujours eu du mal à se confier sur ses sentiments, venait de le faire devant une foule à un concert. Et Kurt était pratiquement sûr que son cœur venait de le lâcher, il n'avait aucune idée de comment il arrivait encore à respirer. Sarah le tira pour qu'il se lève et applaudisse. Ce qu'il fit finalement en se séchant les yeux avec ses mains, ses larmes n'arrêtant pas de couler.

Les garçons se préparèrent pour leur dernière chanson, celle qui allait vraiment changer les choses dans le bon sens ou non. Kurt vit Blaine souffler un bon coup, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire pour se détendre après quelque chose qui lui avait demandé beaucoup, il but un peu d'eau et retourna vers le micro à pied. Jeff commença l'intro à la batterie avant que Nick le rejoigne à la guitare pour une chanson que le public avait l'air d'apprécier car il explosa littéralement.

_**If you love somebody  
Better tell them while they're here 'cause  
They just may run away from you**_

_**You'll never know quite when, well  
Then again it just depends on  
How long of time is left for you**_

_**I've had the highest mountains  
I've had the deepest rivers  
You can have it all but life keeps moving  
I take it in but don't look down**_

Pour le plus grand étonnement de tout le monde, ils chantèrent tous les quatre le refrain pour faire les cœurs avec Blaine. Sarah sautilla avec les bras levés en chantant.

'_**Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world.  
**_  
Blaine décrocha le micro du pied et commença à se balader sur la scène. Allant de Jeff à Nick ou Sebastian puis vers le public qui s'enflammait.

_**I've tried to cut these corners  
Try to take the easy way out  
I kept on falling short of something  
**_  
_**I coulda gave up then but  
Then again I couldn't have 'cause  
I've traveled all this way for something**_

_**I take it in but don't look down**_

Le public accompagna les garçons pour le refrain, la foule se déchaînait, pour Kurt il n'y avait pas de doute, les garçons méritaient de gagner. Ils prenaient un plaisir énorme sur scène et on pouvait voir qu'ils étaient fait pour ça. Ils étaient fait pour vivre de cette passion et réussir dans la musique. Parce que sur scène, le groupe était dans son élément.

'_**Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world.**_

Le public applaudit en rythme après que Blaine est montré les gestes tandis que les garçons faisaient les cœurs.

_**Oooooooo... OoooAhhhhhOoooAhhhhh**_

_**'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
**_  
_**And I know it's hard when you're falling down  
And it's a long way up when you hit the ground  
Get up now, get up, get up now.**_

_**And I know it's hard when you're falling down**_  
_**And it's a long way up when you hit the ground**_  
_**Get up now, get up, get up now.**_

_**'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay**_  
_**I'm on top of the world, 'ay**_  
_**Waiting on this for a while now**_  
_**Paying my dues to the dirt**_  
_**I've been waiting to smile, 'ay**_  
_**Been holding it in for a while, 'ay**_  
_**Take you with me if I can**_  
_**Been dreaming of this since a child**_  
_**I'm on top of the world.**_

Le tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit une nouvelle fois entendre, Kurt était persuadé de voir Cooper essuyer quelques larmes de sa joue. En même temps il pouvait le comprendre, il avait vraiment de quoi être fière de son petit frère et même du groupe. Kurt applaudissait aussi à tout rompre, même si son esprit était toujours à la chanson précédente, celle qu'il voyait comme une promesse de Blaine. Rien qu'en y pensant de nouveau, son cœur se serra, sa gorge se noua, il avait un trop pleins d'émotions et surtout, il avait besoin de sortir et de prendre l'air. Il n'en pouvait plus il avait l'impression de suffoquer. Par chance, le présentateur annonça que la délibération du jury mettrait trente minutes et qu'entre temps une entracte était annoncée. Kurt ne perdit pas plus de temps, il prévint Sarah qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre quoique ce soit qu'il avait déjà fuit. Il n'avait aucune idée où il allait, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il avait besoin de respirer et que là ça devenait beaucoup trop difficile. Les moments, ou plutôt, les merveilleux moments qu'il avait passé avec Blaine tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, les paroles de la chanson, la manière dont Blaine l'avait regardé et s'était ouvert à lui une nouvelle fois. Il poussa plusieurs personnes sur son passage, il vit enfin une sortie et se rua dessus, prenant une grande bouffée d'oxygène quand l'air new-yorkais frappa son visage. Il se colla contre le mur le plus proche, ferma les yeux et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là, collé contre le mur, jusqu'à ce que son portable vibre et qu'il voit le nom de Blaine s'afficher. Il hésita quelques secondes mais finalement répondit.

- Kurt ?

- Oui ? dit-il d'une petite voix.

- Tu es où ?

- Dehors.

- Où exactement ?

- Je sais pas, vers une entrée je crois …

- J'arrive tout de suite ok ? Tu ne bouges pas.

Kurt savait que Sarah avait dû l'appeler en paniquant vu comme Kurt avait réagi et était parti en vitesse. Ça tombait bien que Blaine vienne le rejoindre. Parce qu'il avait pris une décision et il n'était plus question de faire machine arrière maintenant.

* * *

Les chansons sont donc _Kiss me_ de Ed Sheeran, _Let me love you_ de Ne-yo même si je pense que vous avez compris que je me suis plus appuyée sur la version de Glee et l'autre c'est _On top of the world_ de Imagine Dragons.

Bon week-end à tous :D et bon courage à ceux qui ont cours la semaine prochaine ... :/


	13. Chapter 13

Heey tout le monde :)

Je crois que je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire à part un immense merci comme d'habitude, et désolé pour la fin du chapitre précédent ^^ J'essaye de me rattraper avec celui là xD

**CheesyKitten:** Hahaha merci à toi pour être aussi enthousiaste pour la suite :P J'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas en tout cas :) Dis-moi ce que tu en penses ! J'ai la pression un peu là ^^

**diarenna:** Oui j'avoue que ce chapitre est un peu un ascenseur émotionnel là ^^ Mais celui là ça va mieux ne t'inquiètes pas ;) Merciiiii !

** roro24-02:** Le rêve qu'on fasse une déclaration comme ça aussi je te rassure :') Je suis juste fan de la version de Jake dans Glee de Let me love you et je trouvais que ça allait tellement bien avec la situation que je ne pouvais que la mettre ! Oooh merci, j'essaye en tout cas de faire passer le plus de sentiments possible et ça me rassure de voir que c'est le cas ! Franchement pour moi c'est normal de répondre aux reviews, vous prenez le temps d'en poster une alors que vous n'êtes pas du tout obligé, et ça me fait tellement plaisir de pouvoir "parler" comme ça avec vous ! Donc il n'y a pas à me remercier pour ça, c'est normal :) Merci à toi vraiment ! Bisouus ! A la semaine prochaine ;)

**NoodleGleek:** Oui j'ai cru comprendre que ces mecs énervaient tout le monde xD Mais bon, ils permettent de faire avancer les choses et d'aider Blaine à se rendre compte qu'il tient vraiment à Kurt ! Faut voir le bon côté des choses ;) Je saiiis que c'est horrible de vous laisser sur ça mais la scène d'après va avec tout le chapitre et si je n'avais pas stoppé à ce moment là, le chapitre aurait fait la taille de deux chapitres xD Déjà qu'ils sont longs mais si j'en rajoute je crois que ça va pas le faire ^^ Y'a un petit peu de Brian et Seb dans ce chapitre mais ça bouge quand ils reviennent de NY ! Merci à toi pour ta review :') Bisouuus

**Milouzeuh:** Je te laisse voir ça dans le chapitre ;) J'espère ne pas te tuer un peu plus ^^

**TheHometownGlory:** Ouii et merci pour tes tweets d'ailleurs :') C'est sûr que Blaine a bien changé depuis le début de la fiction, mais en même temps c'est ses sentiments envers Kurt qui le poussent à être comme ça ! Cette dispute c'était vraiment ce qu'ils avaient besoin pour faire bouger les choses. Je crois que même si ça avançait entre Brian et Seb, Seb il prendrait toujours un malin plaisir à rendre Blaine jaloux xD J'espère que ça ne décevra pas alors ^^ Merciii pour ta review !

**MargauxCrisscolfer:** Hiiii merci ! Bon j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas alors :)

**Satani:** Désoléééé j'étais obligé xD Parce que la scène d'après va avec le chapitre d'après celui-ci aurait fait la taille de deux ^^ Alors déjà qu'ils sont longs mais alors là ça serait un roman le chapitre ;) J'espère qu'en tout cas ça ne te décevra pas ! Merciiii bisouuus

**llteenagedream:** Oui je suis sadique ;) Merciiiii c'est trop gentil ! Noooon tiens encore un petit peu, ça serait con que tu aies attendu tout le long pour au final ne pas lire ce chapitre ;) (je crois que j'en ai dit beaucoup donc maintenant je me tais xD). J'espère que ça ne te décevra pas en tout cas !

**Bleikaide:** Oh crois-moi tu l'auras ta dose de Klaine avec ce chapitre je pense ;) Merci pour ta review ! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses en tout cas :D

**Mylie**: Ooooh ben tant mieux alors :') Je te laisse découvrir tout ça avec ce chapitre, j'espère que ça ne te décevra pas ! Tu me diras ce que tu en penses ;) T'es trop chouuu ! Merciii bisouuuus

**Lymea:** Et oui je vous laisse comme ça :/ Bon j'avoue que l'attente du 26 ça devient vraiimeeent lonng mais on y est presque ! Ooooh savoir que j'ai entrainé ta toute première review ne peut que me faire trop plaisir (n'hésite pas à continuer en tout cas héhé xD. Merciiiii :')

**darrenchris94:** Olalala GYOW c'esr juste la meilleure fiction de tous les temps *_* Et savoir que celle-ci est juste après pour toi ça me touche énormément merci :') Haha oui j'avoue que j'ai fait un peu de suspens avec cette fin de chapitre et crois-moi j'ai la pression pour celui-ci xD J'espère que ça ne décevra pas ! Merciii pour ta review !

**Oiselu:** Mais j'essaye de me racheter avec ce chapitre, pour excuser le suspens que j'ai laissé xD Merci beaucouuup ! :)

**Klainekisses:** Bon ça va si j'ai réussi à te faire aimer Seb c'est le plus important pour moi :) Merciii ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ça, parce que les scènes Klaine c'est quand même le plus important non :P ?! Et oui heureusement que Blaine ne craque pas, mais ça montre une nouvelle fois combien Kurt compte pour lui et à quel point c'est important pour lui de ne pas lui faire du mal. Pour Sebastian et Brian, y'a un petit passage d'eux dans ce chapitre mais pour que les choses bougent vraiment il faut attendre qu'ils reviennent de NY :) T'inquiètes pas pour lemon, ça va arriver bien plus vite que tu ne le penses héhé :P Merci à toi pour ta review :') Bisouuus

**KlissKlexeKlove:** Oohhh c'est trop chou merci :') Je sais pas j'étais pas très fière de ce que j'avais fait de certains passages mais bon le plus important c'est que vous l'aimiez tous :D Ooooh promis je ne suis pas aussi sadique, j'aime vous faire languir et tout mais pas pleurer :/ Même si ça me touche que ce soit le cas parce que ça veut dire que j'arrive à faire passer ce que je veux ... Donc merci ? (Je remercie quand même quelqu'un de pleurer, je suis de pire en pire xD). Let me love you je trouve que c'était tellement la chanson parfaite pour leur situation et pour tout ce qu'à vécu Kurt et la peur qu'il a, j'étais juste obligée de la mettre ! J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances parce qu'il est biiien important ^^ Ta dernière phrase de la review m'a juste tué xD Merciiiii !

**MiaAndersonHummelGleek:** Hahaha désolééé de te frustrer autant :') Mais promis, tu devrais moins m'en vouloir après ce chapitre ^^ Je trouvais que c'était vraiment la chanson parfaite que Blaine pouvait chanter à Kurt ! Je vois ça que tu étais vraiment en rogne, en même temps je peux te comprendre, ils deviennent plus que frustrants xD Je ne sais pas du tout combien je compte faire de chapitre pour l'instant, tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai encore pleins d'idées en tête donc logiquement il devrait en avoir encore pour un petit moment ^^ Merciiii beaucoup pour ta review :')

**carole97400:** Coucouuuu ! Haha t'inquiètes pas y'a pas de soucis :) Non mon but n'est pas de te faire devenir folle promiiiis xD Il faut juste apprendre la patience avec moi ^^ Oui Blaine pète un peu un câble au début du chapitre mais en même temps c'est normal il est à cran Kurt le mène à bout avec ses "un pas en avant, un pas en arrière" ! Non tu n'entendras plus parlé de ce Dan promis, mais par contre ... Qui dit retour de NY dira retour de Jason xD Quand s'en est pas un s'en est un autre ^^ En même temps on parle de Blaine c'est normal qui ait plein de mecs à ses pieds, le contraire serait juste impossible :P Oui c'est sûr qu'ils ont une relation vraiment fusionnelle et c'est ça qui fait autant peur à Kurt, il n'a jamais connu ça ! Ils ont énormément besoin de l'un et de l'autre, c'est comme ça :) Oui bon j'avoue qu'avec cette fin j'ai fait fort quand même au niveau suspens, faut que je me calme un peu xD Mais tu l'auras dans ce chapitre le résultat du concours :D Merci à toi pour tout ce que tu me dis et pour ton soutien :') Bisouuus à la semaine prochaine !

**blaiiine:** Bon ça va alors si ça a détendu un peu après tes cours :') Merciii gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine :)

**Elisaa:** Ooooh t'es trop chou :') Cette chanson était juste faite pour que Blaine la chante à Kurt dans cette fiction je ne pouvais pas passer à côté ! Je te laisse voir ça avec le chapitre héhé :P J'espère qu'il ne te décevra pas ! A la semaine prochaine et merciiiiii !

**MegTa83:** Oh donc je suis ta première review :O Wooow ! Ca fait plaisir de voir ça :) Merci pour tout ce que tu me dis ! C'est vrai que la relation entre Seb et Kurt est quand même super importante pour les deux, Kurt a besoin de quelqu'un comme Sebastian qui le remette en place quand il faut ^^ Ca me touche beaucoup tout ce que tu me dis, j'espère vraiment qu'elle continuera à te plaire et surtout n'hésites pas à continuer à me donner ton avis :D

**mmlabr:** Merciiiii ! Le nom du groupe je l'avais déjà donné quand ils ont fait le concert pour gagner de l'argent pour NY, tu n'avais pas du remarqué xD En fait j'ai pris ce nom là en regroupant toutes les dernières lettres de leurs prénoms et ça fait Fenk ;) Tant mieux si tu aimes le nom ! Il va s'arrêter et plus vite que tu ne le penses crois-moi :) J'espère que la suite te plaira ! :P

**NotAloneUnicorn:** Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit mais mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'aime tes reviews *_* j'ai toujours un énorme sourire quand j'ai fini de les lire. MERCI ! Ensuite pour répondre ^^ Ton rêve ... Wow ! C'est la première fois qu'on me dit qu'on rêve de ma fiction :O Même moi je n'ai encore jamais rêvé de ça, alors que crois-moi elle est dans ma tête à longueur de journée vu que je réfléchie tout le temps à de nouvelles idées ^^ Bon tu n'as pas rêvé du meilleur côté de ma fiction, parce que rêver de Lucas ... Rhm rhm, ça aurait été mieux de Kurt et Blaine xD Bref, tu m'as choqué, en tout cas ! ;) Oui c'était vraiment obligé que Blaine craque, il en peut plus de toute cette pression et surtout du comportement de Kurt, même si au fond de lui il le comprend, c'est dur ! Merciii en tout cas c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire passer dans cette danse, c'était vraiment important de voir l'intensité du moment et de comprendre ce que vivait Kurt et Blaine à ce moment là ! Je suis contente de voir que c'est le cas :) Haha tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre pour le concours ;) J'aime tellement cette chanson et je me suis dit que ça allait tellement avec leur relation à tous les deux que c'était obligé que je choisisse celle-là ! Aaaahhh je sais, j'aime bien vous laissez en suspens, mais bon j'essaye de me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre, espérons que ça marche xD Merciiii je suis heureuse de voir que beaucoup d'entre vous aiment les personnages secondaires, parce qu'ils ont vraiment une importance, chacun à leur façon ! Oui, je l'avoue s'en est pas fini avec Lucas (ce serait beaucoup trop facile non ?^^). Merci à toi pour tes reviews, elles m'encouragent à continuer, tu n'imagines même pas ! :D

**KingGollum:** Merci beaucoup :') OOOOooohhh faut pas détester Seb ... Il est tout innocent xD Peut-être que ce chapitre va te rassurer vis à vis de sa relation avec Kurt ? Je ne sais pas ^^ J'espère que ça te plaira en tout cas :P

**klaine-stef:** Heeyy ! Non Seb est vraiment là pour faire ouvrir les yeux à Kurt. Même si ça lui arrive d'être brusque et un peu maladroit dans ses mots ^^ Tout le monde essaye d'y aller doucement avec Kurt, sachant très bien qu'il est mal dans sa peau, mais Seb il ne fait pas de différence et c'est vraiment ce qui fait du bien à Kurt. C'est un véritable ami qui est là quand il faut et qui sait lui mettre les coups de pieds aux fesses qu'il mérite x) Sarah elle c'est un peu le côté tendre et féminin qui pourrait manqué à Kurt depuis qu'il n'est plus à Lima ^^ Il avait l'habitude d'être entouré de filles et là c'est de mecs,même si il a Holly, leur relation est quand même différente. Et Sarah elle a une grande importance aussi dans la vie de Blaine, ça faut l'avouer ! Ca c'est sûr qu'ils ne peuvent pas rester éloignés l'un de l'autre, ils sont comme des aimants ils ont vraiment besoin l'un de l'autre et c'est pour ça qu'on peut dire que leur relation est aussi fusionnelle :) le problème avec Kurt c'est que dès qu'il va mal ou que quelque chose ne va pas, ça se voit dans sa manière de se nourrir et c'est bien ça qui inquiète un peu Holly et Blaine ... :/ Je trouvais cette chanson vraiment parfaite pour leur situation donc j'ai pas hésité ^^ Et j'adore Ed Sheeran aussi, ses chansons sont juste magnifiques *_* Oui c'est sûr que parfois, les disputes peuvent avoir du bon, d'ailleurs celle-ci en a, elle permet à Kurt de dire ce qu'il pense et à Blaine de montrer à quel point il est frustré de tout ça ! Mais comme d'habitude, ils ne restent pas engueulés bien longtemps, c'est pas possible ^^ Pour l'histoire Brian/Seb, je pense que oui vous verrez un peu ce que pense Brian de tout ça, je n'ai pas encore écrit tous ces passages ! Il y a un peu d'eux deux dans ce chapitre, mais ça évoluera quand ils seront de retour de New-York parce que pour l'instant c'est compliqué, ils sont loin l'un de l'autre ! Merci une nouvelle fois pour ta review, de prendre du temps à chaque fois :') J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Merci encore, gros bisouuuus

**The Nymph' Chris:** Haha mais t'es folle je te frapperai paaaaasss ! Mais bien sûr que je ne t'en veux pas ! Tu vas vite voir ça si Kurt a pris une bonne décision héhé :P Peut-être que tu vas avoir du Klaine ... Peut-être paas, suspens suspens xD Merciiii pour ta review ! Bisouuuus

**Lafolleduklaine: **Heeeyyy :P Pauvre Kurt, le comparer à un prunier t'as pas honte ? xD Mais bon je comprends que tu aies envie de lui en foutre une à e moment là ^^ Hahahaha tu t'en prends aussi à Seb ? Et beh aucun des deux n'a intérêt à croiser ton chemin x) C'est y'a un mois et demi maintenant qu'il a eut l'agression ! Oh putain tu me fais trop rire quand tu t'énerves avec tes menaces et tout hahahahahaha ! En même temps c'est normal que tout le monde soit étonné de ce que Seb a sorti c'est pas vraiment dans son habitude au coco xD Mdrrr j'avoue que sur certaines réflexions, Sarah pourrait faire penser à Santana ^^ "Bandes de petits cons" j'ai envie de dire ça ... C'est fait :P Et oui ... Le côté protecteur de Blaine est ressorti avec cette question, il s'inquiète vraiment pour Kurt et son bien être passe avant le sien, j'avoue que si ça c'est pas être amoureux ... ;) Je crois que Sarah et Kurt quand ils découvrent New-York se seraient nous deux xD Oui c'est exactement ça, ils sont une forces l'un pour l'autre et c'est pour ça que leur relation est si fusionnel et qu'ils n'arrivent pas à rester éloignés l'un de l'autre bien longtemps, de vrais aimants ces deux là ^^^ Ok *te rejoins dans la danse de la victoire* hihihiiiii. Oui en effet tu n'est VRAIMENT PAS gentille avec lui, pauvre choupinouuuu, même si j'avoue je comprends qu'il t'ait énervé dans ce chapitre là ^^ Je t'avais dit que cette chanson était juste parfaite pour eux et c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que ce soit l'un deux qui la chante, je voulais vraiment qu'ils vivent ce moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre :') Non non noooon étrangle Kurt mais pas moi PITIE xD Ah ben tu peux pas l'engueuler et vouloir lui faire des câlins à Seb, faut choisir xD Euuuuh Marie j'ai peur, je suis une très très gentille fille, faut pas me faire ce genre de choses ^^ Le problème avec Blaine c'est qu'il a toujours été comme ça, il essaye de changer pour Kurt mais ça ne peut pas passer du jour au lendemain c'est pour ça qu'il entre dans le jeu du mec sans même s'en rendre compte :/ Hahahaha et une expression de plus que je ne connais pas UNE ;P ça pour une relation compliquée, s'en est une xD Et noooon pas de round 2, c'est le contraire ;) Oui un pas en avant comme tu dis ^^ Oui pour la salle ça fait pas semblant mais en même temps c'est New York tout est en grand là bas xD Talent plus bouilles c'est sûr qu'ils ont tout pour gagner ;) Hahaha c'est ça, mais en même temps en passant toute une semaine dans la même chambre que la blonde, elle est obligée de déteindre sur Seb xD Et ouiii pas besoin de parler avec eux deux, c'est vraiment ce que j'essaye de faire comprendre c'est que c'est tellement fort entre eux qu'avec un simple regard ils se comprennent. Mdrrrr tu me fais trop rire "Putain ça y est... on va y arriver les gars!" ça fait genre "Aller vous pouvez le faire, on y croit ! Aller !" xD Hahaha Marie l'hystérique ^^ je t'imagine bien dans le public d'ailleurs, tu te ferais bien remarquer ;) "Je croyais que les putes étaient interdites de se produire sur scène." Oooohh mon diiieeuuu tu m'as tué, ça aurait tellement été un truc que Sarah ou Holly auraient pu sortir xD La chanson juste parfaite pour tous les duex, enfin parfaite tout court, je l'aime tellement *_* Je voulais troooop que Blaine la chante ! La salope elle t'emmerde xD Tiens lis la suite et viens t'excuser pour tes insultes après ! Non mais x) Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour ta review qui fait 1 review et 2 messages xD

* * *

Kurt ne sut pas combien de temps il resta, collé contre le mur à attendre. Mais soudainement, il vit Blaine sortir de la salle de concert, quand ce dernier l'aperçut au loin, il se rua sur lui et prit son visage entre ses mains dès qu'il fut à sa hauteur.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Kurt ferma les yeux, son cœur battait à une telle vitesse, il avait l'impression qu'il venait de courir un marathon. Il réussit cependant à hocher la tête pour rassurer Blaine.

- Ok, viens avec moi, murmura ce dernier en lui prenant la main.

Kurt finit par ouvrir les yeux pour voir que Blaine l'attirait de nouveau vers la salle de concert. Mais ils passèrent par une entrée à l'arrière, seulement accordée pour l'équipe. Il montra une carte à une personne de la sécurité qui le laissa passer dans ce qui semblait être les coulisses. Blaine mena Kurt dans un recoin, où ils étaient seuls et isolés.

- Respire, Kurt. Calme-toi … déclara-t-il finalement en remarquant que sa main tremblait dans la sienne.

- Je ne peux pas …. Cette chanson … Toi … Ce que tu as fait …. Je ne peux pas me calmer, bafouilla Kurt en fermant de nouveau les yeux.

- Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait. Je voulais que tu te rendes compte de certaines choses Kurt. Je voulais que tu vois et que tu comprennes ce que je ressens vraiment et que mes sentiments envers toi sont réels. Je veux que tu me laisses cette chance. Je veux être la personne qui sera à tes côtés pour autant de temps que tu le voudras et je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de moi ou de ce que je te fais ressentir. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'admets que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un et cette personne c'est toi Kurt. Parce que je suis persuadé que tous les deux on était fait pour se rencontrer ce soir là sur cette plage, qu'on était fait pour s'aider mutuellement et peut-être qu'on est aussi fait pour être l'un pour l'autre.

En écoutant la nouvelle déclaration de Blaine, Kurt sentit ses yeux s'humidifier.

- Je … commença-t-il.

Pourquoi était-ce si dur de dire quoique ce soit ? Pourquoi aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa bouche ?

- Toi, finit-t-il par articuler.

- Moi ? répéta Blaine en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je …

Mais il ne réussit pas une nouvelle fois à dire ce qu'il voulait. Il serra les poings de frustration avant de passer ses mains devant son visage, ne supportant pas son état.

- Hey, Kurt ... Respire, tenta Blaine en prenant son visage entre ses mains et en collant son front au sien. Calme-toi. On est que tous les deux, il n'y a aucune raison que tu paniques comme ça.

Kurt écouta la voix rassurante de Blaine, qui l'aida un peu à se calmer. Il paniquait à cause de ce qu'il était sur le point de lui révéler. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, où Kurt tenta de retrouver ses mots. Et soudainement, alors qu'un silence s'était installé entre les deux garçons, il sentit un élan de courage et se lança.

- Je te veux toi.

- Je … Pardon ? s'étonna Blaine en s'éloignant de lui pour le regarder.

- J'en … J'en peux plus. J'en peux plus d'avoir peur, j'en peux plus de lutter contre ce que je ressens pour toi. Je suis mort de trouille Blaine c'est vrai, j'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ce que je suis sur le point de dire mais …. Je … J'en peux plus de lutter contre tout ça. Je veux … Je veux essayer, je veux être avec toi.

Il parlait vite, il déballait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis bien trop longtemps. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, que le poids dans sa poitrine disparaisse parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à vivre avec.

- Tout ça c'est en moi depuis tellement longtemps que ça me bouffe, continua-t-il, et ça me fait tellement mal. Ça me brise chaque jour un petit peu de te repousser, de m'éloigner de toi alors que la seule que je veux c'est que tu sois auprès de moi. J'ai _tellement_ besoin de toi Blaine, que c'est ce qu'il me fait le plus peur. Je crois que je n'ai jamais voulu quelque chose aussi fort et devoir me taire là-dessus parce qu'ai peur et que je suis mort de trouille je ….

- Chhuuut, murmura Blaine contre ses lèvres en caressant tendrement ses joues. On a peur tous les deux mais on va y arriver. On va faire ça ensemble. Tous les deux, rien que toi et moi et on va y arriver, répéta Blaine avant de l'embrasser.

Ils vécurent tous les deux ce baiser comme un véritable soulagement, quelque chose dont ils s'étaient privés depuis tellement de temps.

- Putain … soupira Blaine en pressant le corps de Kurt un peu plus contre lui.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as tellement manqué sexy, dit-il d'une voix désespérée.

Kurt sourit contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Car à lui aussi il lui avait manqué, sa façon rassurante de le serrer contre lui quand il l'embrassait, sa façon même de l'embrasser, sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Tout lui avait manqué.

- Kurt …

- Mmh?

- Ah moins que je te fasse énormément d'effet, ce qui ne m'étonnerai pas, je crois que ton portable vibre dans ta poche de jean.

- Blaine … soupira Kurt en s'éloignant de lui pour récupérer son portable dans sa poche. C'est Sarah, elle s'inquiète pour moi.

- Tu ferais mieux d'y retourner, et moi aussi.

- Ok. Et pas la peine de stresser, vous allez gagner.

- Oh mais je le sais ça sexy.

Kurt se contenta de sourire en secouant la tête.

- Ça va aller ? demanda finalement Blaine en le reprenant dans ses bras.

- Je sais pas, murmura Kurt.

- Tu as vraiment envie de ça ? De nous deux ?

Kurt, pas encore capable de le répéter hocha la tête énergiquement.

- Ok, sourit Blaine en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Alors si tu en as envie autant que j'en ai envie, ça va aller. Je vais m'assurer de ça. D'accord ?

- Oui.

- Maintenant embrasse-moi avant de partir. J'en pouvais plus de ne plus y avoir le droit.

- C'est toi qui le voulais en même temps …

- C'est ça ouais … grogna Blaine avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

_**xxxxxxxxx**_

- Putain Kurt ne me refais pas ça ! cria Sarah quand ce dernier retourna vers leurs places. T'étais où ? Parce que franchement t'étais tout blanc et tu n'avais l'air pas bien du tout ! Et si jamais il te serait arrivé quelque chose et que ...

- J'étais avec Blaine, coupa Kurt.

- Tu étais avec ... Oh.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Blaine ? sourit Holly.

- Surtout après la chanson qu'il a chanté ? ajouta Cooper.

Kurt se contenta de baisser les yeux et de se rasseoir sur son siège, sachant très bien que ses joues étaient devenues plus que rouges.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas, marmonna-t-il.

- Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça Kurt Elizabeth Hummel ! s'exclama Holly.

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! » appela le présentateur en revenant sur scène.

Kurt se tourna vers Holly et haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire provocateur.

- Sale gosse, marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe.

« J'appelle tous les concurrents s'il vous plaît ! »

- Je vais mourir, gémit Sarah en attrapant le bras de Kurt.

Ils arrivèrent tous sur scène, et s'installèrent en ligne.

- Pitié faites qu'ils gagnent, soupira Sarah.

- Ils vont gagner, déclarèrent Holly, Cooper et Kurt en même temps.

« Maintenant que nos concurrents sont tous là, il est temps que le représentant du jury monte sur scène. »

La personne en question rejoignit alors la scène, c'était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, elle faisait partie du jury car Kurt se souvenait l'avoir vu quand il les avait observé. Sarah, Kurt, Holly et Cooper se tinrent tous la main. Sur scène, les garçons avaient un immense sourire sur leurs visages et Kurt ne put que sourire à son tour quand il vit à quel point Blaine avait l'air heureux.

« Pour annoncer les résultats, ça va être simple je vais annoncer le classement. » ajouta le présentateur.

- Je crois que mon cœur va s'arrêter là, souffla Sarah en serrant un peu plus la main de Kurt.

« En cinquième position … » Il tenta de faire durer le suspens en regardant chacun des chanteurs un par un, Kurt avait son cœur qui battait beaucoup trop fort pour sa sécurité. Il avait l'impression d'être sur scène avec les garçons et que le résultat importait autant que pour eux.

« Mary Smith ! » Le public applaudit pour la féliciter, cette dernière s'avança déçue vers le présentateur et la représente du jury à qui elle serra la main. Elle fit un signe de la main au public avant de se placer sur le côté.

« En quatrième position …. Sam ! » C'était la fille dont Kurt n'avait pas écouté les prestations, mais il applaudit tout de même. La jeune fille fit la même chose que la précédente. Le présentateur annonça ensuite le rockeur Leo en troisième position. Il ne resta alors que les garçons et Kim Weiss.

- Si cette petite pétasse gagne face aux mecs, je l'étripe dans son sommeil, grogna Sarah.

- Je t'aiderai alors, répliqua Kurt.

- Et je vous couvrirai, ajouta Cooper.

« Nous avons des concurrents totalement différents cette année ... »

- Ça tu peux le dire, répliqua Holly.

« D'un côté nous avons un excellent groupe de musique, The Fenk … » Le public cria à l'évocation de leur nom et Kurt ne put que sourire, au moins ils avaient la reconnaissance du public c'était déjà ça.

« Et de l'autre côté nous avons une chanteuse bourrée de talent, qui danse et chante en même temps, Kim Weiss …. »

Les cris du public étaient moins poussés, il n'y avait pas de doute, seulement ce n'était pas le public qui avait décidé du gagnant mais le jury donc rien n'était joué.

« Bon je vais arrêter de faire durer le suspens ... »

- Quelle bonne idée ! grogna Cooper.

« Le grand gagnant de l'édition 2013 du concours des jeunes talents de New-York est …. Et j'en suis très heureux, The Fenk ! »

A l'annonce du groupe, Cooper se leva de son siège en hurlant, le public avait fait de même, mais pour Cooper ce n'était pas le même cri. C'était comme une délibération, comme si son petit frère venait de prendre sa revanche sur ces dernières années de galère qu'ils avaient traversé tous les deux, sur toutes ces personnes qui ne croyaient pas en lui, et ses parents en premier. Car même sans eux, Blaine avait réussi et ça, Cooper ne pouvait être que fière. Maintenant, il pleurait de joie et il se tourna pour prendre Holly dans ses bras. Cette dernière le serra fort contre lui quand elle sentit à quel point tout ça le touchait.

De leur coté, Sarah et Kurt se levèrent de leurs sièges eux aussi en criant et en sautillant, se prenant dans les bras.

Les garçons sur scène s'étaient sautés dans les bras les uns des autres en criant. Le présentateur, la représentante du jury ainsi que les autres candidats les applaudissaient. Au bout d'un moment, le présentateur s'approcha des garçons pour leur donner la coupe.

« Vous avez été excellents et vous le méritez vraiment, félicitations » déclara-t-il en tendant la coupe à Blaine. Ce dernier la regarda les yeux écarquillés, n'arrivant pas à y croire.

« Vous pouvez dire un mot si vous le désirez. » Sebastian récupéra automatiquement le micro, décidant de parler au nom du groupe.

Le public se calma, pour entendre ce que ce dernier allait dire.

« Je pense que la première personne qu'on doit remercier ce soir, c'est Kurt. C'est lui qui nous a inscrit à ce concours, lui qui a tout fait pour qu'on y aille. »

Kurt sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et ses yeux s'humidifier.

« Sans lui, on ne serait pas là ce soir. Grâce à toi Kurt, nos vies vont changer et on pourra jamais assez te remercier pour ça. T'es l'étoile de notre groupe, celle qui va nous permettre de briller. Merci pour ça. »

Les quatre garçons levèrent les yeux là où ils savaient que Kurt était installé, ce dernier avait envie de monter sur scène et de tous les serrer dans ses bras. Parce que eux aussi avaient changé sa vie, sans eux, il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Est-ce que c'était possible que des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas un mois et demi auparavant comptent autant à ses yeux à ce jour ? En tout cas c'était le cas avec eux.

« Ensuite on voudrait remercier toutes les personnes qui nous ont soutenu, Holly, Cooper, Sarah, et tous nos amis de Wrightsville. Tout le public de là bas qui nous a aidé à réaliser notre rêve. Et à vous, parce qu'on a passé la meilleure soirée de notre vie sur cette scène et ça c'est grâce à vous. Merci ! »

Le public explosa une nouvelle fois, et les garçons se prirent tous ensemble par l'épaule pour s'enlacer. L'image était magnifique et si Kurt n'avait pas encore pleuré jusque là, il aurait craqué à ce moment là. Ils étaient une famille, et ils allaient réaliser leur rêve ensemble comme ils l'avaient toujours voulu.

« Ça vous dit une chanson de nos gagnants? » demanda le présentateur au public. Ce dernier explosa en hurlant et il se tourna vers les garçons pour savoir si ça leur allait. Ils acquiescèrent tous avec hâte et les autres descendirent de scène. Le staff vint installer les instruments. Pendant ce temps, Holly et Cooper firent signe à Kurt et Sarah qu'ils allaient dans les coulisses pour les féliciter une fois que leur chanson serait terminée. Bien entendu, Sarah et Kurt les accompagnèrent.

Les garçons avaient décidé de chanter la dernière chanson qu'ils avaient fait sur scène et une nouvelle fois, l'ambiance était là, le public dansait de même que Blaine sur scène.

Quand ils descendirent de scène et virent Kurt, Holly, Cooper et Sarah les attendre au loin, les garçons se précipitèrent vers eux. Sarah se jeta dans les bras de Nick et Blaine s'approcha de Kurt en vitesse pour entourer ses bras autour de sa taille et de le presser contre lui. Kurt ne put retenir son sourire et entoura ses bras autour de son cou, posant ses mains dans ses cheveux qu'il caressa tendrement. Blaine ferma les yeux et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Kurt, là où il fut capable de se laisser aller, et de laisser tomber les quelques larmes de joie qui étaient restées bloqué jusque là. Kurt sentit les larmes de Blaine dans son cou, il ne dit rien mais resserra son étreinte et ferma les yeux à son tour, profitant juste du moment.

Holly les regarda en souriant, son cœur se sentant un peu plus léger, comprenant que Kurt s'était enfin laissé aller. Cooper sourit face au bonheur de son petit frère et entoura son bras autour de la taille de Holly qui leva les yeux pour le regarder.

- Je suis tellement heureux que vous soyez entrés dans nos vies, murmura Cooper en embrassant Holly sur le front.

Cette dernière ferma les yeux quand elle sentit les lèvres de Cooper. Jeff et Sebastian quant à eux regardèrent les couples s'embrasser. Sebastian entoura son bras autour des épaules de son ami en soupirant.

- Ils me donnent envie de gerber, déclara-t-il.

- Ils sont chou tous … répondit Jeff en les regardant avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna de Jeff comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était la chose la plus horrible au monde. Ils furent coupés par un homme qui les interpella.

- Excusez moi ?

- Yep ? se retourna Sebastian.

C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, habillé d'un costume noir, des lunettes de vue noir. Il avait l'air des plus sérieux, même si il gardait un sourire au coin des lèvres ce qui le rendait sympathique à première vue. Remarquant à qui il avait à faire, Sebastian regretta aussitôt la façon dont il s'était adressé à cet homme.

- Bonjour, je suis Zachary Warren, je suis la personne qui va s'occuper de vous pour l'enregistrement de votre maquette et ….

- Blaine ! Nick ! Ramenez vos culs ! s'exclama Jeff en se tournant vers ses amis.

Sebastian donna un coup de coude à Jeff pour lui faire comprendre qu'il aurait pu s'y prendre autrement pour les appeler. Ces derniers s'approchèrent, Blaine tenait Kurt par la main, tandis que Nick tenait celle de Sarah. Cooper et Holly s'approchèrent à leur tour.

- Vous êtes tous là alors ? sourit le dénommé Zachary.

- Oui.

- Ok alors je vous donne ma carte, et je vous rappelle à la rentrée, dit-il en tendant sa carte à Sebastian. Vous n'êtes pas de New-York à ce que j'ai compris ?

- Non on vient de la Caroline du Nord.

- Oh. Il faudrait peut-être penser à emménager ici à la rentrée les jeunes, sourit Zachary. On se voit très bientôt !

L'homme s'éloigna laissant le groupe sous le choc.

- C'est qui ce mec en fait ? demanda Jeff.

- Je crois bien que c'est notre futur manager, expliqua Sebastian en regardant la carte.

Cooper lui arracha des mains afin de la lire.

- Putain je crois aussi, s'exclama-t-il.

- Les garçons ! Vous avez encore pleins de papiers à signer ! s'exclama un membre du staff avec une pile de documents dans la main.

Cooper accompagna le groupe pour s'assurer que les papiers étaient en ordre tandis que Sarah, Holly et Kurt allèrent les attendre dehors.

- T'as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Sarah toujours sous le choc, quand ils furent dehors. Ils doivent emménager à New-York.

- En même temps, ils viennent juste de gagner un concours New-yorkais ma belle, c'est normal, répondit Holly en souriant.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour toi et Nick ? demanda Kurt comprenant tout de suite pourquoi Sarah semblait ailleurs.

- Oui …

- T'inquiètes pas, vous en discuterez tous les deux, je suis sûr que ça va aller, dit-il en prenant la main de son amie.

- J'espère.

Kurt quant à lui venait juste de réaliser quelque chose qui le rassurait au plus haut point. Si les garçons emménageaient bien à New-York à la rentrée, Kurt pouvait enfin souffler. Parce que depuis plus d'un mois il avait Blaine dans sa vie, qui l'aidait comme personne n'avait su le faire. Et une part de lui avait vraiment peur de ce qu'il deviendrait si il n'était plus là pour lui. Si Blaine venait à New-York, alors Kurt ne serait jamais seul, et rien ne pouvait plus le rassurer que cette pensée.

- Je sais pas non plus ce que Cooper va décider si Blaine part à New-York, déclara Holly d'une petite voix.

Kurt n'osa pas lui dire qu'il n'y aurait aucun doute, que Cooper suivrait Blaine car il ne laisserait jamais son petit frère tout seul après tout ce qu'il a traversé. Au lieu de ça, il prit à son tour sa main dans la sienne et lui fit un petit sourire rassurant. Une bonne heure plus tard, les garçons sortirent de l'enceinte de la salle de concert, Nick et Blaine avec leurs étuis de guitare sur le dos. Ils avaient tous d'énormes sourires aux lèvres. Cooper tenait fièrement Blaine par ses épaules.

- Ils viennent de prendre une photo de nous ! s'exclama Jeff tout excité. On va être dans le New-York Times dans la rubrique Divers sur les résultats du concours !

- Ooh wow ! répondit Holly avec les yeux écarquillés.

- Il a appris le truc par cœur, se moqua Sebastian.

Blaine sourit avant de se rapprocher de Kurt, il lui fit signe qu'ils se mettent un peu à l'écart de l'excitation.

- Ça va ? demanda Kurt en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est beaucoup d'un coup, mais ça va.

- Je t'avais dit que vous alliez réussir, sourit Kurt.

Blaine sourit de nouveau avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer contre lui.

- T'as un rendez-vous ce soir sexy.

- Quoi ? demanda Kurt en s'éloignant de lui.

- Yep. On n'en a jamais eu, je crois qu'il est temps qu'on passe ce cap toi et moi.

- Oh.

- Un vrai premier rendez-vous. On mangera ensemble, on fera une ballade tous les deux et après je te ramènerai dans notre chambre d'hôtel et je te ferai gémir comme j'aime tant le faire.

Les joues de Kurt devinrent rouge tandis qu'un sourire se forma au coin de ses lèvres.

- Dans un vrai premier rendez-vous, tu ne couches pas avec la personne Blaine.

- Ah ? Je sais pas j'ai jamais fait ça moi, grogna Blaine en haussant les épaules.

Kurt sentit son ventre se nouer aux mots de Blaine, comprenant qu'il était vraiment la première personne avec qui il allait partager ce genre de choses.

- Je m'en tape, on se fait un premier rendez-vous à notre façon. C'est à dire qu'à la fin, je te fais crier mon nom, point.

- Oh mon dieu … soupira Kurt en cachant sa tête dans ses mains.

- Moi aussi j'ai hâte sexy, sourit Blaine en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Kurt était tout de même rassuré de voir que même si il avait avoué certaines choses à Blaine, rien n'avait changé.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Le soir même, Kurt venait de passer trois heures dans la chambre d'hôtel, avec interdiction formelle de la part de Blaine, de sortir. Alors quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte, il se jeta sur l'occasion pour ouvrir. Blaine était là, avec un grand sourire.

- T'es prêt sexy ?

- Fallait que je me prépare ?

- Kurt, rit Blaine. Je t'ai laissé trois heures dans la chambre tout seul. Je pensais que c'était évident que tu devais te préparer. Je t'ai dit qu'on avait un rendez-vous ce soir …

- Merdeee, soupira Kurt. T'es prêt toi ? demanda-t-il en regardant Blaine de haut en bas.

Il portait un simple tee-shirt noir et un jean foncé.

- Yep. Ne te mets pas sur ton 31 sexy, c'est pas la peine.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire où tu m'emmènes ?

- Nope. Sinon les trois heures d'attente enfermé n'aurait servi à rien.

- Je te déteste, grommela Kurt en allant vers sa valise pour trouver quoi porter.

Blaine le suivit et l'attrapa par la taille afin de le faire tourner sur lui-même pour qu'il se retrouve face à lui. Kurt laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise mais se détendit dans les bras du bouclé.

- Ne dis pas des choses que tu ne penses pas Kurt, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Kurt baissa les yeux sur ses lèvres et tenta de s'approcher pour l'embrasser mais Blaine s'éloigna pile au même moment en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Je te rappelle qu'on a un rendez-vous tout à l'heure, je ne vais quand même pas t'embrasser avant.

- Là je le pense vraiment Blaine. Je te déteste, grogna Kurt en prenant ses habits pour s'enfermer à la salle de bain sous les rires de Blaine.

Après une bonne demi-heure, Kurt sortit de la salle de bain prêt à partir. Blaine était allongé sur le lit devant la télé. Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir il tourna la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant Kurt. Ce dernier portait un jean skinny beige qui marquait parfaitement ses jambes et ses fesses. Il avait une chemise de couleur jaune moutarde, les manches étaient retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, le bouton du haut était ouvert. Et pour accompagné ça, Kurt avait mis un foulard bleu clair autour de son cou, attaché par une broche au niveau de sa poitrine. Ses cheveux étaient comme à son habitude parfaitement coiffés.

- Kurt … Tu … Oh … Wow.

- Mais encore ? se moqua Kurt.

Blaine éteignit la télé et se leva du lit pour le rejoindre. Il entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et le pressa contre lui.

- Tu es magnifique et ultra sexy, dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Kurt se retira un peu et posa son doigt contre la bouche de Blaine.

- Je croyais qu'on avait un rendez-vous tous les deux ? dit-il en souriant.

- Merde Kurt tu ne peux pas être aussi sexy et m'empêcher de …

Kurt se mit à rire avant de s'éloigner de Blaine et de se diriger vers la porte, une fois qu'il eut une main sur la poignée, il se tourna pour voir que Blaine n'avait pas bougé et avait les sourcils levés.

- On y va ?

- Putain je te déteste.

- Dis pas des choses que tu ne penses pas Blaine, sourit Kurt avant d'ouvrir la porte.

**xxxxxxxx**

Un taxi les attendait en bas de l'hôtel et s'en était un que Blaine avait surement dû appeler car quand ils entrèrent dedans, Blaine n'eut pas à informer où ils voulaient se rendre. Kurt devait se l'avouer, il était extrêmement stressé de cette soirée. Bien sûr, il s'était enfin ouvert à Blaine, mais cela n'avait pas pour autant effacé toutes ses peurs ou ses appréhensions. Et, il n'avait pas eu de vrai rendez-vous avec une autre personne que Lucas. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui à ce moment là. Parce qu'avec lui tout avait débuté de la sorte. Un simple rendez-vous, puis un autre, et encore un autre, jusqu'au moment où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois quand il l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à la porte ... A partir de là les choses étaient allées tellement vite qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

- Heey, murmura Blaine à ses côtés le sentant soudainement tendu, tout va bien ?

Kurt ferma les yeux et tenta de chasser les images de sa tête, la peur qui remontait, l'anxiété de se lancer dans quelque chose de nouveau qui pouvait lui faire autant de mal qu'avant, si ce n'est plus, car c'était _Blaine_ dont il était question. Mais les images de Lucas ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête. Kurt savait exactement ce qui pouvait le ramener à la réalité. Réalité où c'était Blaine qui était à ses côtés et pas le garçon qui l'avait brisé complètement.

- Embrasse-moi, chuchota-t-il, toujours les yeux fermés.

Voyant très bien qu'il se passait quelque chose pour Kurt, Blaine n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Il prit son visage en coupe et colla leurs fronts l'un à l'autre avant de rompre l'espace entre leurs lèvres. Il l'embrassa tendrement, caressant doucement les joues de Kurt avec ses doigts.

- C'est juste moi, murmura Blaine contre ses lèvres.

Kurt hocha vigoureusement la tête. Comment faisait Blaine pour paraitre aussi rassurant ? Soudainement il se sentit complètement idiot de paniquer.

- Je t'ai dit que tu étais ultra sexy habillé comme ça ?

Kurt ouvrit les yeux et finit par sourire quand il croisa le regard de Blaine.

- Ce n'est que nous Kurt, comme d'habitude, il n'y a aucune raison que tu paniques d'accord ?

Kurt hocha une nouvelle fois la tête avant de pousser un long soupir et de poser ses lèvres de nouveau contre celles de Blaine.

- Messieurs ? les coupa le conducteur.

- Oui ?

- Vous êtes arrivés.

- Oh ok, sourit Blaine.

- On …. On est à Central Park ? demanda Kurt en levant un sourcil.

- Oui.

- Mais ….

- Sors de la voiture sexy, j'arrive, dit Blaine en sortant son porte-feuille pour payer le taxi.

Kurt s'exécuta et sortit du taxi, Blaine le contourna avant de se retrouver devant lui et de lui tendre la main. Ils s'étaient rarement tenu la main en public. Bien sûr ils l'avaient déjà fait quand l'un ou l'autre avait besoin de réconfort mais jamais dans un geste aussi simple que celui là. Kurt l'accepta finalement et son ventre se serra quand leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent. Ils marchèrent pendant un petit moment dans le parc qui commençait à être désert vu que la nuit tombait peu à peu. Kurt n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait. Il avait cru que Blaine allait l'emmener dans un restaurant new-yorkais comme un simple rendez-vous aurait pu se passer mais apparemment, il ne voulait rien faire d'ordinaire. Ils empruntèrent un petit chemin qui amenait dans un endroit isolé. Si Kurt n'avait pas connu Blaine avant ça et que c'était vraiment leur premier rendez-vous, il se serait enfuit en courant. Parce que marcher dans un parc désert quand il faisait pratiquement nuit, n'avait rien de rassurant. Mais soudainement, il vit un peu de lumière derrière des arbres. Blaine s'arrêta là et se tourna vers lui.

- Ferme les yeux, dit-il doucement.

- Quoi ?

- Ferme les yeux, répéta-t-il. Aller !

Kurt n'hésita pas plus longtemps et s'exécuta en fermant les yeux. Il sentit que Blaine lâchait sa main pour se placer derrière lui. Il posa ses deux mains sur chaque côté de son bassin. Il se pressa contre son dos et sa tête se colla contre la sienne.

- Tu peux avancer doucement, murmura-t-il et Kurt était pratiquement sûr que Blaine était capable de sentir le frisson qui le parcourrait quand son souffle chaud caressa son oreille.

Il avança donc tout doucement, laissant Blaine le guider. Ils marchèrent pour quelques pas, jusqu'à ce que le bouclé lui chuchote d'ouvrir les yeux. Et Kurt était pratiquement sûr que sa respiration s'arrêta quand il découvrit ce qui était devant ses yeux. Une cinquantaine de bougies étaient posées par terre et formaient un rond dans lequel était placé un drap avec un sac pour ce qui semblait être à manger. Une bouteille de champagne était dans un bocal ainsi que deux coupes installées à côté. La guitare de Blaine était délicatement posée sur le drap.

- Blaine … C'est … Tu … Oh mon dieu, bafouilla Kurt.

- Je voulais … Quelque chose de spécial, murmura Blaine en retour.

- C'est … Magnifique.

Blaine lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui prendre la main pour le tirer vers le drap. Ils s'assirent tous les deux, Kurt ne cessait de regarder autour de lui n'arrivant toujours pas à croire que Blaine ait pu faire tout ça pour lui.

- Comment tu as fait ?

- Mmmmh … On va dire que j'ai la chance d'avoir mes meilleurs amis ici avec moi, rit-il.

- Ils t'ont aidé ?

- A tout installé oui, mais l'idée viens de moi, sexy.

- Je savais pas que tu étais un grand romantique Blaine Anderson, sourit Kurt.

- Crois-moi y'a pleins de choses que je découvre moi aussi, répondit Blaine en ouvrant la bouteille de champagne.

- J'aurais aimé que tu sois mon premier, murmura Kurt.

- Pardon ?

- J'aurais aimé que tu sois mon premier, répéta-t-il, que _lui_ n'ait jamais existé et qu'il n'y ait eu que toi dans ma vie. Tout aurait été beaucoup plus facile, je ne t'aurais pas fait autant de mal, t'aurais pas eu à attendre et …

Blaine posa entre temps la bouteille par terre pour se rapprocher de Kurt.

- Stop … Cette attente, le fait que tu ne sois pas sûr, que tu aies peur de cette manière, ça m'a aidé aussi.

- Oui mais ...

- Ça m'a permis d'avoir du temps pour comprendre ce que je voulais et si j'étais vraiment capable de t'offrir ce que tu méritais. Et comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais autant voulu quelque chose que je te voulais toi. Et le fait que tu mettes du temps à t'ouvrir à moi, m'a ouvert les yeux et m'a fait comprendre à quel point tu comptais pour moi et à quel point je devais me battre pour t'avoir.

Kurt sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, il prit le visage de Blaine entre ses mains et colla son front au sien.

- Merci de ne pas avoir laissé tomber, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

- J'en aurais été incapable.

Blaine posa un léger baiser sur le nez de Kurt avant de s'éloigner et de se concentrer de nouveau sur la bouteille. Il finit par réussir à l'ouvrir et remplit les deux coupes. Il en tendit une à Kurt qui lui sourit pour le remercier. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Blaine leva sa coupe.

- A nous ? dit-il appréhendant la réponse de Kurt.

- A nous, répondit ce dernier en ne lâchant pas Blaine des yeux avant de porter la coupe de champagne à ses lèvres.

Blaine n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils y étaient, qu'ils étaient enfin tous les deux, que Kurt avait enfin réussi à s'ouvrir à lui de cette manière, leur permettant de pouvoir profiter l'un de l'autre sans avoir aucune barrière ou limite.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait tout ça ... soupira Kurt en regardant autour de lui.

- Je voulais faire quelque chose de spécial, pour quelqu'un de spécial, sourit Blaine.

- On ne m'a jamais fait ce genre de choses.

- Et je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de choses non plus ... Tu mérites qu'on prenne soin de toi et qu'on te fasse plaisir Kurt.

Kurt leva les yeux vers Blaine, l'émotion palpable dans ses yeux.

- Pourtant c'est pas ce que j'ai eu le droit ...

- Ça va changer.

- Ça a déjà changé du moment où je t'ai rencontré Blaine, finit par sourire Kurt.

- C'est à quel moment qu'on s'embrasse dans un premier rendez-vous ? demanda Blaine en fixant les lèvres de Kurt.

- Ça dépend, ça peut être quand tu ramènes la personne chez elle, pour lui dire au revoir.

- Je ne te ramène pas chez toi, je te ramène dans notre chambre d'hôtel et je compte bien faire autre chose que t'embrasser.

- Tu sais comment ruiner le romantisme Blaine, rit Kurt.

- Donc merde, je t'embrasse maintenant.

Kurt ne put se retenir de rire quand Blaine poussa les affaires qui les empêchaient d'être proche l'un de l'autre, puis il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa avec tellement de passion que Kurt ne put se retenir de pousser un petit gémissement. Il plaça sa main à l'arrière de sa tête et il posa l'autre sur sa taille. Celles de Blaine tenaient fermement son visage entre ses mains. Leur baiser s'intensifia un peu plus et Kurt finit par se laisser tomber en arrière sur le drap, Blaine au-dessus de lui. Ce dernier lâcha ses lèvres pour balader sa bouche sur sa machoîre jusqu'à son oreille.

- Tu ... Oh putain ... commença Kurt mais se mordit la lèvre pour s'arrêter de parler.

- Continue, encouragea Blaine en lui chuchotant sensuellement à l'oreille. Dis-moi ce que tu pensais sexy.

Quand il vit que Kurt ne disait rien, il se recula un peu afin de lui faire face et de le regarder dans les yeux. Kurt ne lâcha pas son regard et craqua.

- Tu m'as vraiment manqué. Tout ça m'a vraiment manqué et je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point tout ce qu'on partageait me faisait du bien jusqu'au moment où je n'y ai plus eu le droit. J'avais l'impression d'être de nouveau seul et c'était juste .. Horrible. Alors t'avoir là avec moi, que tu me fasses ce genre de surprise, que tu me rappelles à quel point je suis spécial à tes yeux c'est juste ... J'ai l'impression de me sentir de nouveau moi. Le Kurt Hummel avant Lucas, avant l'agression, avant que ma vie m'échappe et tout ça ... C'est grâce à toi Blaine. Et je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir fait du mal et d'avoir mis tant de temps à ouvrir les yeux ... Je ...

- Shhh, murmura Blaine en caressant tendrement la joue de Kurt. C'est normal, après ce que tu as traversé, c'est normal qu'il t'ait fallu du temps. C'est moi qui ait foiré en te mettant la pression comme ça ... Mais j'avais tellement besoin de toi, j'avais jamais eu ce sentiment pour quelqu'un et je ne savais pas comment le gérer. Et je savais qu'on avait une belle histoire qui nous attendait, ça me tuait juste que tu n'arrivais pas à t'en rendre compte. Si j'avais su, je t'aurais chanté cette chanson plus tôt, finit par sourire Blaine.

- T'es con, rit Kurt en essuyant ses yeux qui commençaient à être humides.

- Tu te sens comment là ?

- Vivant.

Blaine eut l'impression que son coeur allait s'arrêter. Il se pencha de nouveau et embrassa Kurt une nouvelle fois. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, profitant juste du fait qu'ils pouvaient de nouveau être proches de cette façon. Jusqu'à ce que les choses deviennent un peu "trop" pour Kurt.

- Blaine ... soupira Kurt quand la bouche de Blaine commença à sucer sa peau et des points sensibles juste en dessous de son oreille.

Ce dernier ne réagit pas et continua, Kurt gémit et souleva son bassin comme un automatisme.

- Blaine, gémit-il une nouvelle fois. Blaine s'il te plait _arrête_.

Le bouclé obéit immédiatement et s'éloigna de Kurt pour le regarder avec les sourcils froncés.

- Je ... Tu veux bien qu'on garde ça pour après ? Là ça devient beaucoup trop pour moi, dit-il en lui laissant un regard suggestif.

- Oooh, rit Blaine en se redressant. Comme tu voudras sexy.

Blaine ouvrit le sac avec la nourriture que Jeff et Nick s'étaient occupés d'acheter sous ses commandes bien précises. Car sinon les garçons se seraient contentés d'acheter un MacDo ou quelque chose dans le genre. Sauf que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il fallait pour que Kurt soit conquis. Il sortit donc des toasts, un bocal de fois-gras, un tupperware rempli d'une salade composée. Il étala tout sur le drap dans des assiettes, sortit des couvers et des serviettes puis leva la tête vers Kurt qui le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ça Blaine ...

- Je voulais te faire plaisir. Et je voulais que tu manges parce que je sais très bien que ...

Kurt le coupa en prenant son visage entre ses mains et en l'embrassant tendrement.

- C'est parfait merci, murmura-t-il.

- De rien sexy, sourit Blaine.

Ils finirent donc par manger, en discutant de tout et de rien, mais surtout de cette semaine qu'ils passaient à New York et qui était bientôt sur la fin. Kurt était rassuré de voir que même si ils avaient fait un pas en avant dans leur relation, rien n'avait changé. Parce qu'il devait l'avouer, il avait eu peur que du moment où ils auraient passé ce cap, Kurt ne soit plus capable d'être aussi à l'aise avec Blaine. Mais c'était impossible parce qu'il était lui-même avec lui, il n'arrivait pas à se sentir mal quand Blaine était à ses côtés.

Pour le dessert, Blaine sortit différent petits Cupcakes qu'il plaça dans une assiette et resservit leurs verres en champagne. Kurt avait un immense sourire aux lèvres, l'attention de Blaine était juste ultra touchante pour lui. Ils goutèrent les Cupcakes un par un, partageant pour que chacun puisse goûter. Kurt finit par tendre un morceau vers la bouche de Blaine, ce dernier attrapa les doigts de Kurt entre ses dents et ne les relâcha pas, faisant rire Kurt et ce simple rire envoyait des papillons dans le ventre du bouclé. Après en avoir gouté un autre, Kurt se lêcha les doigts et Blaine le fixa en se mordant les lèvres.

- Blaine, rougit Kurt. Arrête ça.

- Je peux pas m'en empêcher, t'es ultra sexy quand tu fais ça, grogna Blaine.

- Tu ... T'es ... Tu m'énerves, soupira-t-il.

- J'ai envie de toi sexy.

- Blaine !

- Mmh ?

- Arrêteee !

- Ok mais fais quelque chose de moins sexy pour m'enlever les images de ma tête là ...

- Oh c'est pas vrai, finit par sourire Kurt en se cachant le visage dans ses mains. Tu ... Regardes ! dit-il en se redressant pour attraper la guitare.

Cependant ses fesses étaient exactement dans le champ de vision de Blaine qui ne put se retenir de rire.

- Oh t'inquiète pas, je ne me gêne pas, dit-il en ne lâchant pas les fesses de Kurt des yeux.

Ce dernier se tourna en fronçant les sourcils mais quand il comprit l'allusion, il explosa de rire et se rassit, tapant Blaine dans le bras.

- T'es pas croyable.

- Tu me provoques en même temps, rétorqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Je parlais de ça, déclara Kurt en lui tendant sa guitare, tu l'as pris pour une raison, change toi les idées avec ça.

- Bonne idée !

Il prit sa guitare, l'installa sur ses genoux et se concentra dessus pour l'accorder. Kurt se contenta de le regarder en souriant. Il aimait voir Blaine concentré de cette manière. Il avait l'impression que le bouclé était dans son propre monde dès qu'il touchait à son instrument comme si personne ne pouvait le déranger. Sauf bien sûr, quand il décidait de partager ce monde là avec Kurt comme apparemment ça allait être le cas.

- Je voulais te chanter une chanson en fait, dit-il doucement.

- Oh.

- J'ai remarqué que ça marchait bien avec toi. Je me suis dit que la première a permis qu'on vive ce moment, donc peut-être que celle là me permettra de t'avoir nu dans mon lit en rentrant ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'une chanson pour ça, répondit Kurt en entrant dans son jeu, lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Blaine ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse se mit à rire avant de commencer quelques notes.

- J'ai juste changé un peu les paroles pour que ce soit logique dit-il avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Kurt et de commencer la mélodie.

_**So long  
I've been looking too hard, I've waiting too long  
Sometimes I don't know what I will find  
I only know it's a matter of time  
When you love someone  
When you love someone**_

_**It feels so right, so warm and true**_  
_**I need to know if you feel it too**_

_**Maybe I'm wrong**_  
_**Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?**_  
_**This heart of mine has been hurt before**_  
_**This time I wanna be sure**_

_**I've been waiting for a guy like you**_  
_**To come into my life**_  
_**I've been waiting for a guy like you**_  
_**A love that will survive**_  
_**I've been waiting for someone new**_  
_**To make me feel alive**_  
_**Yeah, waiting for a guy like you**_  
_**To come into my life**_

Il faisait nuit noire, les seules lumières qui les éclairaient étaient les bougies qui les entouraient. Tout était silencieux, il y avait juste le bruit de la ville qui ne dort jamais au loin, la voix de Blaine berçait la tranquilité de Central Park. Une nouvelle fois, Blaine avait réussi à choisir une chanson qui touchait Kurt au plus profond de lui, la façon dont il le regardait, il savait très bien que les paroles lui étaient destinées.

_**You're so good**_  
_**When we make love it's understood**_  
_**It's more than a touch or a word we say**_  
_**Only in dreams could it be this way**_  
_**When you love someone**_  
_**Yeah, really love someone**_

_**Now, I know it's right**_  
_**From the moment I wake up till deep in the night**_  
_**There's no where on earth that I'd rather be**_  
_**Than holding you, tenderly**_

_**I've been waiting for a guy like you**_  
_**To come into my life**_  
_**I've been waiting for a guy like you**_  
_**And a love that will survive**_  
_**I've been waiting for someone new**_  
_**To make me feel alive**_  
_**Yeah, waiting for a guy like you**_  
_**To come into my life**_

_**I've been waiting, waiting for you, ooh**_  
_**Ooh, I've been waiting**_  
_**I've been waiting, yeah**_  
_**I've been waiting for a guy like you**_  
_**I've been waiting**_  
_**Won't you come into my life?**_  
_**My life?**_

Quand la musique se termina et que le silence tomba de nouveau, les deux garçons ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux. Blaine reposa sa guitare à côté de lui et finit par sourire en haussant les épaules. C'est tout ce qu'il fallut à Kurt pour se redresser, se rapprocher de lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Il le serra tellement fort contre lui qu'il avait l'impression qu'il l'écrasait mais il voulait le sentir le plus proche de lui possible. Blaine entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt et le l'attira contre lui afin qu'il s'assoit sur ses genoux. Ils ne surent pas combien de temps ils restèrent comme ça dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais une chose était sûre, maintenant qu'ils avaient gouté au fait d'être libre de faire ce qu'ils voulaient, ils n'étaient pas prêts d'y mettre un terme.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Pendant ce temps là, Cooper et Holly se baladaient dans les rues, après avoir mangé dans un restaurant sympa de Manhattan. Depuis le début de la soirée, Cooper avait trouvé Holly distante et plutôt silencieuse, chose qui ne lui arrivait pratiquement jamais. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle n'avait pas l'air décidé à en parler. Ce n'est que quand ils s'installèrent sur un banc que Cooper se lança.

- Holly dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

- Mmmh ? demanda cette dernière en tournant la tête.

- Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, tu es distante depuis le début de la soirée. A partir du moment où on s'est retrouvés tous les deux ...

- Ça va où nous deux pour toi ?

- Quoi ?

Si Cooper s'attendait à quelque chose c'était à tout sauf à cette question. Il se tourna vers elle en écarquillant les yeux.

- Nous deux, c'est quoi pour toi ? reformula-t-elle.

- C'est important, répondit-il simplement.

Elle hocha la tête et regarda dans le vide.

- Hey, Holly regarde-moi.

Cette dernière finit par tourner le regard et pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, il vit cette lueur de tristesse et il haïssait ça. Il ne savait pas si il en était à l'origine, mais une chose était sûre, il voulait la voir disparaitre au plus vite. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, caressa tendrement ses joues avant de l'embrasser. Mais elle finit par rompre le baiser en tournant la tête. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça.

- Parle-moi ... murmura-t-il, ayant peur de dire quoique ce soit qui pourrait faire mal tourner la situation.

- J'ai pas envie qu'on soit séparés, finit-elle par dire.

- On ne va pas être séparé, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je ... Je viens de passer le meilleur mois depuis bien longtemps, commença-t-elle. Avant que Kurt arrive, j'étais ... Seule. Je faisais rien de particulier de ma vie à part le boulot. Et ... il est arrivé, je me suis occupé de lui, j'ai veillé à ce qu'il aille mieux. Après, je vous ai rencontré toi et Blaine et après Seb, Nick, Jeff et Sarah ... Et vous avez tous apporté de la joie de vivre dans ma vie. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de combien ça m'a fait du bien et ça m'a permis de me reconstruire de vous avoir tous avec moi ce dernier mois.

Cooper hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait. Parce que pour lui, c'était Holly qui avait apporté de la joie de vivre dans sa vie. Il prit sa main dans la sienne pour la pousser à continuer.

- Et ... Tout ça va être fini dans même pas un mois. Kurt va retourner à Lima, les garçons et Sarah vont partir à New York tu vas y aller avec eux ... Et moi, je serai de nouveau seule à Wrightsville.

- Je ne sais pas encore si je vais partir avec eux à New-York ...

- Moi je le sais, sourit tristement Holly en se tournant vers lui. Tu as une relation extrêmement forte avec Blaine, vous avez vécu tellement de choses tous les deux que vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre. Tu seras incapable de le laisser seul. Parce que tu auras l'impression de l'abandonner et tu sais que c'est sa plus grande crainte.

Cooper n'osa tourner son regard vers elle. Parce qu'elle avait raison, elle venait de dire à voix haute ce qu'il pensait depuis qu'il avait appris que son petit frère devrait emménager à New-York.

- Tu peux venir à New-York toi aussi ... dit-il finalement.

- J'ai une boutique à Wilmington Cooper. Je peux pas laisser tomber d'un coup comme ça pour venir habiter à New-York.

- Alors ça veut dire quoi pour nous deux ? soupira Cooper en tournant les yeux vers elle.

- J'en sais rien ... murmura-t-elle.

- J'ai pas envie de te perdre alors que je viens juste de te trouver ... chuchota-t-il.

Holly se colla à Cooper, reniflant pour retenir ses larmes. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la presser un peu plus contre lui. Il lui embrassa le dessus de la tête tendrement. Non, ils n'étaient vraiment pas prêts à se dire au revoir.

**xxxxxxxxx**

- Vous croyez qu'on va encore poiroter longtemps comme ça ?

- Ça fait seulement une heure Seb ... soupira Nick.

- Il nous a dit que de toute façon il avait encore prévu un autre truc avant de rentrer à l'hôtel donc ça ne devrait pas durer trois heures.

- Rappelez-moi pourquoi on a accepté de faire ça ? soupira Sebastian.

- Parce Kurt et Blaine sont nos amis et qu'on a attendu un mois entier, pendant lesquels ils ne faisaient que se plaindre de leur relation, pour qu'on arrive enfin à ça aujourd'hui. Donc ferme-là et patiente, répliqua Sarah.

- Et toc ! rit Jeff avant de se recevoir une tape derrière la tête de Sebastian.

Ils avaient aidé Blaine à tout installer et maintenant, ils attendaient son message qui leur dirait qu'ils s'en allaient. Ils devaient alors tout ranger pour tout ramener à l'hôtel. Voilà pourquoi Sebastian ne supportait plus d'attendre.

Il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa main et ne perdit pas de temps à lire le message.

**_De Brian: _**

**_Je suis plus avec elle ..._**

Ça faisait plusieurs mois que Brian était avec sa copine. Sebastian ne l'avait jamais supporté, pour lui c'était une petite fille à papa qui passait sa vie à faire des caprices et à se servir de Brian. Et ça c'était quelque chose qu'il n'acceptait pas. De nombreuses fois il l'avait dit à son ami qui s'était contenté de lui dire qu'il se faisait des films. Mais depuis plusieurs semaines, Brian était différent et ça même dans sa façon de parler d'elle. Sebastian regarda le message pendant quelques secondes avant de se décider à répondre.

_**A Brian:**_

_**Je suis désolé, ça va du coup ?** _

- N'empêche les choses ont changé pour les frères Anderson cet été, sourit Sarah.

- Tant mieux ... Après toute la merde par laquelle ils sont passés, ils y ont bien le droit.

- Si il y a un mois, on m'avait dit que Blaine ferait les amoureux transis à Central Park, je n'y aurais jamais cru, sourit Jeff.

- Qui y aurait cru franchement ? rétorqua Nick.

_**De Brian:**_

_**Ouais.** _

- Seb ? appela Sarah.

Ce dernier leva la tête de son portable pour voir que ses trois amis le regardait avec les sourcils froncés.

- Je ... Je reviens faut que j'appelle quelqu'un, dit-il en se levant pour s'éloigner.

- Qui sait, on aura peut-être un troisième couple avant la fin de l'été, sourit Sarah.

- La saison des amours, rit Jeff.

Sebastian s'éloigna le plus possible de ses amis pour être isolé, il composa le numéro de Brian qu'il connaissait depuis des années par coeur, du fait de leurs nombreux appels. Ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps à répondre.

- Heey, déclara Sebastian.

- Hey, répondit doucement Brian.

- T'es sûr que ça va ? Il s'est passé quoi ?

Si Blaine, Kurt, Jeff, Sarah ou Nick l'entendaient parler avec Brian quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, ses amis ne le reconnaitraient pas. Car depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Sebastian avait toujours apporté une vraie attention envers Brian et vice-versa. Ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre sans pour autant le montrer à tout le monde. Ils étaient extrêmement proches, et connaissaient pratiquement tout de l'un et de l'autre, mais ça eux seuls le savaient.

- On s'est pris la tête. Elle ne supporte plus que je sorte autant ces derniers temps, elle devenait parano. Mais je l'ai jamais trompé. Tu le sais.

_Est-ce que m'embrasser ça compte pour de la tromperie ?_

Sebastian mourrait d'envie de répondre ça mais il se retint.

- Oui je sais. Mais elle a raison, tu sors beaucoup en ce moment.

- C'est toi qui dit ça ? rit amèrement Brian. Je te rappelle que tu te tapes des mecs pratiquement tous les soirs Seb.

- Premièrement c'est pas vrai, et deuxièmement même si ça l'était j'ai pas de mecs. Si on était ensemble et que tu sortais tous les soirs te bourrer la gueule dans un bar crois-moi j'aurais de quoi péter un câble moi aussi.

Un silence ce fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil. Ce n'est que quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire que Sebastian eut envie de raccrocher tout de suite, ou de partir en courant, mais ça n'aurait pas servi à grand chose. Alors au lieu de ça il bafouilla.

- Enfin ... Tu ... T'sais tu vois ce que je veux dire quoi ... Enfin bref.

- Je ne le ferai pas.

- Pardon ?

- Si on était ensemble je n'irai pas dans un bar tous les soirs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Brian ? s'étonna Sebastian.

- Je ... Rien. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, c'était stupide.

Là Sebastian savait que Brian s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de sortir ou d'avouer.

- Écoute je dois y aller, je sors ce soir.

Là il essayait d'éviter la conversation qui découlerait de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Je vais m'amuser un peu, pour oublier. J'ai plus vraiment de raison de me retenir maintenant.

Et maintenant il tentait de faire comprendre à Sebastian que c'était une erreur. Ou le rendre jaloux, en tout cas la dernière option marchait sur lui.

- Ouais, va faire ce que tu veux, répliqua-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Peut-être qu'il y était allé un peu fort mais Brian y était allé aussi. Il resta un peu seul, le temps de reprendre ses esprits avant de rejoindre ses amis sur le banc où ils étaient assis depuis le début de la soirée. Les sacs Macdo étaient étalés par terre, il en ouvrit un et mangea un hamburger dès qu'il fut vers eux.

- Ça va Seb ? demanda Sarah en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ouais.

Sebastian n'était pas du genre à se confier, si il y avait bien une personne avec qui il se sentait de le faire, c'était Kurt. Mais pour l'instant il n'était pas là. Alors il se contenta de manger en silence.

**xxxxxxxx**

- Je croyais qu'il fallait qu'on aille plus doucement sexy ? sourit Blaine.

Ils étaient de nouveau tous les deux couchés sur le drap, Blaine au dessus de Kurt et ce dernier venait tout juste d'entourer sa jambe autour du bouclé pour le plaquer un peu plus contre lui alors qu'ils s'embrassaient.

- Je ne peux pas me contrôler quand tu fais ça Blaine, soupira Kurt tandis que Blaine se frottait un peu plus contre lui.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je le fais, provoqua-t-il.

- Blaine ... Arrête … Toi qui voulais … Ohhh … Un vrai premier rendez-vous … Ooh c'est pas vrai, oui !

Blaine venait presser la bosse qui se formait dans son jean contre celle de Kurt qui ne fut plus capable de former une phrase cohérente. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas eu Blaine proche de lui de cette façon.

- Tu disais quoi sexy ? murmura Blaine à son oreille.

- Que … Que c'était pas vraiment comme ça que les vrais premiers rendez-vous se passent mais c'est pas grave parce que …

- Putain t'as raison, je foire tout là ! s'exclama Blaine en se redressant.

- Quoi ? Mais … Non ! Tu ne foires rien du tout ! désespéra Kurt en voyant Blaine si loin de lui d'un seul coup.

- Mais si ! Je voulais un vrai premier rendez-vous et là tout ce que je fais c'est de te sauter dessus.

- Crois-moi je n'y vois aucune inconvénient Blaine ... s'empressa de répondre Kurt.

Blaine ne put se retenir de rire face à l'attitude du châtain.

- Tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, c'est un rendez-vous, déclara-t-il finalement.

- Ok, sourit Kurt en se reprenant.

Il se redressa, ajusta ses habits qui avaient été froissés et s'assit face à lui.

- J'avais prévu qu'on aille ailleurs après qu'on ait fini de manger, dit Blaine.

- Ah ? s'étonna Kurt, pensant qu'ils allaient passer toute la soirée ici.

- Yep. Mais c'est une autre surprise.

- Mais … On va faire quoi de tout ça ? demanda-t-il en montrant la nourriture et les bougies du doigt.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dit-il en sortant son portable pour envoyer un message.

- T'es d'un mystérieux ce soir Blaine …

- C'est sexy d'être mystérieux non ?

- Crois-moi avec le coup que tu viens de me faire, il faut que je pense à tout sauf à toi de manière sexy, grogna Kurt.

Blaine explosa de rire avant de se redresser pour se mettre à genou et prendre le visage de Kurt entre ses mains pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Tu me suis sexy ? murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

- Dis-moi où on va et je te suivrai.

Blaine se leva et tendit la main à Kurt pour l'aider à se lever à son tour.

- Je te demande juste de me faire confiance ok ?

Blaine se mordit la lèvre en attendant la réaction de Kurt, il devait l'avouer il avait un petit nœud à l'estomac. Il avait évoqué la confiance par rapport aux doutes du châtain, au fait qu'il ait du mal à l'accorder. Sarah avait très bien fait remarquer à Blaine que Kurt se mentait à lui même. Parce que, pour se confier sur des choses personnelles comme il l'avait fait avec Blaine, il fallait de la confiance. Blaine ne savait simplement pas si Kurt avait réussi à passer ce cap là et si il allait réussir à se l'avouer.

Kurt regarda la main tendue de Blaine avant de lever les yeux vers lui. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre. Il pouvait lire dans les yeux de Blaine à quel point il était anxieux de sa réaction. Et pour le châtain, il n'y avait rien de plus logique. Il prit la main de Blaine dans la sienne, l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres.

- Ok, dit-il en souriant.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Blaine, ce qui ne pouvait rendre Kurt plus heureux. Parce qu'après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, il était rassuré de voir qu'il pouvait tout de même le faire sourire de cette manière. Contrairement à ce que Kurt avait l'habitude de faire, il ne lâcha pas la main de Blaine tandis qu'ils marchaient pour quitter le parc. Kurt savait que ça concrétisait une nouvelle fois que leur relation avançait. Et alors qu'il pensait que c'était quelque chose qui allait le stresser plus qu'autre chose, il fut agréablement surpris. Il avait un exemple là, en tenant la main de Blaine, ce côté rassurant que ça lui procurait, cette impression qu'il était en sécurité et que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Tous ses sentiments, il ne les avait jamais ressenti quand il tenait la main de Lucas qui à son souvenir était froide et rêche. Celle de Blaine était tout le contraire, de toute manière Blaine était l'opposé de Lucas et Kurt s'en voulait énormément d'avoir mis tant de temps à le comprendre et à se l'avouer.

Une fois en dehors de Central Park, Blaine héla à taxi qui s'arrêta immédiatement. Il ouvrit la porte arrière et demanda à Kurt de rester éloigné le temps qu'il explique au chauffeur où il voulait se rendre. Il se tourna ensuite vers Kurt en lui souriant et le tira pour qu'il entre dans le taxi. Une fois qu'ils frent tous les deux installés, Blaine commença à triturer le foulard de Kurt en souriant.

- Je peux t'emprunter ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Blaine ça fait parti de ma tenue, grogna Kurt.

- Même sans tu seras toujours aussi sexy.

Il défit la broche doucement, et enleva le foulard bleu de son cou pour le mettre devant ses yeux.

- Blaiiiine, soupira Kurt, tu veux tant que ça que je ne vois rien?

- C'est une surprise sexy.

Il attacha le foulard derrière sa tête.

- Tu ne vois rien ?

- Rien du tout et c'est stressant.

- Fais-moi confiance, murmura Blaine en l'embrassant tendrement.

Était ce possible de sentir encore plus les lèvres du bouclé maintenant qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir ? Car c'était clairement ce que Kurt ressentait, comme si ce qu'il ressentait avait été multiplié par 10. Les mains de Blaine qui faisaient des ronds doucement autour de sa taille le faisait frissonner. Il remonta donc ses mains à l'aveugle pour réussir finalement à les passer derrière la nuque de Blaine et le presser un peu plus contre lui, approfondissant leur baiser.

- Kurt … murmura Blaine entre deux baisers. Même si tu en as l'impression avec ce truc autour de tes yeux, on est pas dans la chambre d'hôtel là.

- Mmh … Désolé … J'ai juste … Non rien.

- Quoi ? Dis-le sexy.

Kurt mordit sa lèvre et secoua sa tête. Ses joues devenaient légèrement rougies et Blaine le trouvait juste adorable de cette manière.

- J'ai _très_ envie de toi, murmura-t-il.

Blaine écarquilla les yeux et ne put se retenir de pousser un long soupire après cet aveu. Avant de se remettre de nouveau contre la banquette, face à la route.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas que je t'embrasse maintenant, le chauffeur du taxi risque de prendre peur après, parce que je ne serai plus capable de me stopper, murmura Blaine comme explication.

- Mon dieu … rit Kurt en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

Blaine rit à son tour avant de prendre la main que Kurt avait mis devant sa bouche dans la sienne et de les poser sur ses genoux. La route n'était pas longue, vu l'heure il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, enfin pas beaucoup de monde pour New-York. Après environ 10 minutes, le chauffeur leur fit remarquer qu'ils étaient arrivés. Blaine descendit en premier du taxi avant de prendre les deux mains de Kurt dans les siennes et de le tirer pour l'aider à sortir.

- Je déteste ne rien voir Blaine, t'as intérêt à ne pas me faire tomber parce que je te jure que je ne te le pardonnerai jamais.

- J'ai la pression, rit Blaine en passant son bras autour de sa taille.

- Ne te fous pas de moi Anderson, grogna Kurt.

- J'oserai pas.

- Je te déteste.

Blaine rit une nouvelle fois avant de commencer à avancer, Kurt à ses côtés étant obligé de suivre le moindre de ses pas. Après quelques pas, l'air frais new-yorkais fut remplacé par un air chaud, donnant l'impression qu'ils venaient de rentrer dans un bâtiment. Le bruit des gens autour d'eux confirma cela. Et pour Kurt, il y avait énormément de brouhaha.

- Blaine … Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes sérieusement ? C'est maintenant que tu vas me tuer ? C'est ça ?

- Je viens juste de t'avoir, je ne voudrais pas te perdre maintenant, murmura Blaine à son oreille.

Ces simples mots firent frissonner le corps de Kurt qui fut incapable de répondre quoique ce soit.

- Ne bouge pas, ordonna finalement Blaine.

Kurt fit alors ce qu'il lui avait demandé et sentit le bras du bouclé quitter sa taille, avec l'impression de se retrouver soudainement seul. Maintenant, il commençait à être effrayé.

- Blaine ? appela-t-il.

- Je suis juste là sexy, déclara ce dernier en touchant l'épaule de Kurt.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de fabriquer et il prit sur lui pour ne pas s'énerver. Car oui, la patience n'était vraiment pas son point fort. Mais il fallait qu'il fasse confiance à Blaine et qu'il attende.

- C'est bon on peut avancer.

Blaine attrapa de nouveau sa taille et le pressa un peu plus contre lui pour avancer, Kurt se laissa guider. Ils marchèrent quelques pas jusqu'à ce que Blaine se stoppe une nouvelle fois.

- C'est bon là ?

- Non.

Kurt entendit des rires autour de lui et ça le frustra encore plus de savoir que des gens étaient en train de se moquer de lui. Bon en même temps, il devait l'avouer il y avait de quoi. Un garçon avec un foulard autour des yeux, il ne savait pas à quel endroit de New York, ne devait pas être fréquent. Il entendit un petit « cling » comme le bruit d'un ascenseur et c'est à ce moment là que Blaine le tira pour qu'ils avancent. Soudainement, il sentit deux mains posées sur ses oreilles et il n'entendit plus rien.

- Blaine qu'est-ce que …

Il sentit alors ce dernier qui le pressait dans ses bras, pour sentir ensuite son souffle contre sa bouche. Il se détendit alors et posa son front contre le sien. Il attendit plusieurs minutes, qui lui semblèrent d'ailleurs une éternité. Après cela, Blaine s'éloigna de lui et enleva ses mains de ses oreilles, Kurt entendit de nouveau un gros vacarme qui couvrait une voix dans un micro. Il se laissa guider par Blaine et après un petit moment il sentit de nouveau l'air frais autour de lui.

- Tu es prêt sexy ?

Kurt pouvait le sentir derrière lui.

- Oui.

Blaine prit ses mains et les posa sur ce qui sembla une rambarde que Kurt tint fermement puis il sentit qu'on lui défaisait le nœud du foulard sans pour autant le lui enlever.

- 3 … murmura Blaine dans son oreille, 2 ….1 …

Il lui enleva le foulard et entoura ses mains autour de sa taille pour poser son menton sur son épaule. Kurt ouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait gardé fermés pendant le décompte et laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Devant lui était New-York illuminé, la ville de ses rêves sur laquelle il avait l'impression de dominer.

- Oh mon dieu …

- Tu es au 86ème étage de l'Empire States Building sexy …

- Oh mon dieu, il resserra son emprise de la barrière, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre.

Les grands buildings qui semblaient immenses quand il marchait dans les rues de New York avaient maintenant l'air beaucoup plus approchables. Les voitures éclairaient la rue de petits points de différentes couleurs tout le long de la cinquième avenue. Tout avait l'air minuscule, il avait cette impression de dominer la ville qui pour lui était celle où les rêves devenaient réalité. Comme si d'ici, tout semblait possible, cette impression que New York n'était pas si inaccessible que ça. Chaque petit point, chaque lumière représentait une personne qui avait réussi à trouver sa place, qui avait réussi à ce que New-York, la ville où rien n'était impossible, soit accessible. Et de là où il était, Kurt voyait son rêve à portée de sa main. Il voulait vivre ici, il voulait réaliser ses plus grands rêves ici. Et même si il les avait vu s'éloigner quand il avait été recalé à la NYADA, de voir la ville de cette façon lui redonnait confiance et lui redonnait cette envie de se battre et de trouver sa place. Parce qu'il le méritait. Comme n'importe qui. De voir New York de cette manière lui montrait les millions d'autres possibilités que la NYADA, c'était une grande ville et il y avait des centaines de voies qui s'offraient à lui. Kurt allait trouver la sienne, il le savait. Il sentit l'émotion monter en lui, son cœur battait à tel point qu'il avait l'impression d'exploser, son rêve était à la portée de ses mains.

- Un jour, tu domineras cette ville Kurt. J'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

C'était déjà assez dur de garder son émotion mais avec une phrase pareil se fut juste impossible. Il sentit les larmes couler le long de sa joue. Blaine les vit aussi et s'éloigna un peu, gardant ses mains autour de sa taille.

- Heey, Kurt qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Kurt se tourna pour lui faire face.

- J'ai … C'est juste tout ça … Tout ce que tu viens de faire pour moi ce soir, j'ai pas l'habitude. _Il_ ne m'a jamais fait ça, il ne m'a jamais fait sentir aussi spécial à ses yeux. Là tu viens juste de m'ouvrir les yeux et de me faire comprendre que ... Que tout n'est pas fini pour moi même si je ne suis pas à la NYADA à la rentrée ...

- Bien sûr que non rien n'est terminé. Tout ça là, dit-il en montrant du doigt la ville, t'offre de nouvelles opportunités. Il faudra juste que tu vois laquelle tu veux saisir. Et pour le reste, tu mérites toutes ces choses, on ne t'a pas assez montré que toi aussi tu avais le droit à ça. Et je hais ce mec encore un peu plus, tu mérites tout ça Kurt.

- Merci … murmura Kurt avant d'entourer ses bras autour de ses épaules et de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Maintenant admire la vue, c'est pas tous les jours que tu domines New-York comme ça sexy, sourit Blaine une fois qu'ils se séparèrent.

Kurt se tourna de nouveau pour regarder la vue en face de lui. Blaine se plaça à ses côtés et fit la même chose. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, profitant juste de l'instant qui leur était offert et dont ils savaient qu'ils garderaient en mémoire toute leur vie.

- T'as toujours peur pour nous deux ? demanda doucement Blaine après un moment.

- Oui, murmura Kurt.

- Je compte te prouver qu'il n'y a aucune raison.

- Je sais, dit-il en entourant ses bras autour de la taille de Blaine pour se presser contre lui tout en continuant de regarder la vue.

Blaine quand à lui entoura son bras autour de ses épaules et posa sa tête contre la sienne. Ils avaient encore du chemin à faire pour qu'ils soient tous les deux sûrs et qu'ils ne soient plus effrayés de ce qu'ils étaient en train de construire. Mais Blaine savait qu'ils y arriveraient. Parce qu'ils croyaient en eux.

Ils restèrent un long moment en haut de l'Empire States Building, Kurt était tellement aux anges que Blaine était incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Ils descendirent avec le dernier ascenseur aux alentours d'une heure du matin avant de prendre un taxi pour rentrer directement à l'hôtel. Pendant la route, Kurt ne cessait de parler de ce qu'il avait vu en haut, de l'incroyable expérience que ça donnait et ne cessait de remercier Blaine pour ça. Ce dernier le regardait tout détaler avec un sourire aux lèvres, Kurt était heureux ça se voyait dans son regard et c'était tout ce qui importait aux yeux de Blaine.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre, Blaine se laissa tomber sur le lit, s'étalant de tout son long. Kurt se contenta de le regarder en souriant avant de s'avancer vers lui. Il quitta ses chaussures et enleva aussi celles de Blaine, puis il s'installa au-dessus du bouclé, ses jambes de chaque côté de son corps. Il posa ses deux mains sur le haut du torse de Blaine afin de mettre sa tête dessus, ce dernier entoura ses bras autour de lui.

- J'ai passé le meilleur premier rendez-vous de toute ma vie, dit Kurt en souriant.

- Moi aussi, répondit Blaine.

- C'est facile pour toi, t'en as jamais eu le play boy, rit-il.

- Je sais, mais si j'en avais eu un, je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il n'aurait jamais été à la hauteur de celui-là, parce qu'il était avec toi.

Kurt sourit de plus belle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Kurt ? demanda Blaine quand ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.

- Mmmh ?

- J'ai été à la hauteur ce soir alors ?

- Bien sûr que oui Blaine, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Ça fait de moi officiellement ton petit-ami alors ?

Cette question surpris Kurt qui s'éloigna pour se redresser et s'asseoir à côté de Blaine. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça et ça le prenait de court. Ce mot « petit-ami » lui faisait peur, ça officialisait des choses qui lui faisait peur. Il leva la tête vers Blaine qui le regardait les sourcils froncés, ne comprenant pas vraiment sa réaction, parce que pour lui ça devait être évident. Pour Kurt, ça l'effrayait juste de penser à ce que cela impliquait : l'engagement, les sentiments, la confiance ... En plus, il avait fait l'expérience avec Lucas, quand il se lançait dans une relation, il ne le faisait pas à moitié. Il se mettait entièrement dedans, quitte à souffrir plus que jamais à un moment donné. Car ça avait été son problème avec Lucas, il s'était bien trop impliqué dans une relation qui au final n'était pas du tout basée sur les choses qui tenaient à cœur Kurt.

- Kurt ?

La voix de Blaine le sortit de sa pensée et il tenta de balayer les réflexions qui lui trottaient dans la tête. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ramène tout à Lucas ? Il était question de Blaine et seulement de lui. Blaine qui avait réussi à le faire se sentir vivant de nouveau, qui venait de lui organiser le meilleur premier rendez-vous que tout le monde rêvait d'avoir, le garçon qui avait promis qu'il serait là pour chaque difficulté qu'il rencontrerait.

- Même si ça me fout une trouille d'enfer de l'avouer. Oui ça fait de toi officiellement mon petit-ami Blaine.

Le visage de Blaine fut éclairé par un immense sourire il se redressa à son tour et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit.

- Plus « juste ton ami » ?

- Non, sourit Kurt.

- Plus ton plan cul ?

- Non plus.

- Ton petit-ami ?

Kurt inspira fortement avant de répondre en souriant.

- Mon petit ami.

- Enfin, soupira de soulagement Blaine. Je te promets que tu ne regretteras pas de me faire confiance.

- J'en suis persuadé, répondit Kurt en prenant la main de Blaine dans la sienne.

- Je peux faire l'amour à mon petit-ami maintenant ?

Kurt écarquilla les yeux et ne put se retenir de glousser devant la niaiserie que Blaine venait de sortir. Mais ce dernier avait l'air d'attendre une réponse puisqu'il ne bougea pas de là où il était et continuait de le fixer.

- Oui, oui, oui tu peux, finit par répondre Kurt.

Blaine sourit avant de se rapprocher de lui et de l'embrasser le poussant à s'allonger sur le lit, la tête sur les coussins.

Ce fut un vrai soulagement pour Kurt de sentir les lèvres de Blaine contre les siennes et d'imaginer ce qui allait suivre. Il avait attendu depuis le début de la soirée et il savait qu'il allait enfin sentir Blaine de la meilleure des façons. Ce dernier continua de l'embrasser mais avec plus de passion, resserrant son emprise sur ses hanches pour presser leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Kurt entoura ses bras autour du cou de Blaine et le fit basculer pour être au-dessus de lui. Il s'installa à califourchon sur lui, et posa ses deux mains sur son torse. Blaine le regarda en souriant. Kurt les descendit ensuite le long de son torse pour arriver jusqu'au bas de son tee-shirt et le tirer pour révéler son torse. Il se mordit la lèvre en l'apercevant et le lui enleva complètement. Après cela, il se pencha un peu plus sur lui et posa ses lèvres sur sa peau. Blaine n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir autant d'attention. Il n'avait vécu ça qu'avec Kurt. Car avec les autres garçons, c'était juste l'acte en lui même le plus important, là c'était totalement différent, chaque geste avait son importance. Kurt commença à poser des baisers sur son torse, le caressant du bout des doigts. Du fait que ce soit si rare qu'il ait ce genre de choses, Blaine était extrêmement sensible, son corps tremblait à chaque fois que les lèvres de Kurt se posaient sur lui.

- Kuuurt ….

Ce dernier releva la tête en souriant, comprenant l'effet qu'il faisait à Blaine. Il se rapprocha finalement des lèvres du bouclé pour l'embrasser passionnément.

- Laisse-moi m'occuper un peu de toi Blaine, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de s'attaquer à son cou.

Il commença à lui suçoter la peau, lui mordilla l'oreille, Blaine se cambra sous le plaisir et resserra son emprise de Kurt. Il avait mis ses mains sur le bassin de Kurt et le tenait fermement. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce que personne n'avait le droit de le toucher comme ça à par lui, mais Kurt avait vraiment un effet sur Blaine hallucinant. Il était déjà énormément excité et cherchait la moindre friction contre son érection grandissante et douloureuse dans son jean. Kurt pressa la sienne contre lui en même temps qu'il prit un de ses tétons dans sa bouche et Blaine gémit de plaisir et de surprise. Kurt le rendait complètement fou et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il le savait vu le sourire qu'il avait dès qu'il croisait son regard. Il caressait son torse du bout des doigts, faisant frissonner le bouclé, tout en suçotant ses tétons l'un après l'autre. Il remonta ensuite sa bouche jusqu'aux lèvres de Blaine, pour l'embrasser langoureusement avant de prendre sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents pendant qu'il défaisait le bouton de son jean. Il aida le bouclé en s'en défaire et fit ensuite glisser son boxer le long de ses jambes afin qu'il se retrouve totalement nu. Le fait qu'il n'ait plus aucun vêtement sur lui alors que Kurt était encore totalement habillé excitait un peu plus les deux garçons. Kurt pressa son corps entier contre celui de Blaine qui gémit au contact.

- Tu … Tu me rends complètement dingue sexy, murmura Blaine.

- J'espère, murmura Kurt avant de l'embrasser.

Kurt aimait tellement goûter à la peau de Blaine de cette façon, qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Les gémissements et grognements de ce dernier n'arrangeaient rien non plus. Il balada sa langue le long de son torse, s'attardant sur son nombril, tout en caressant sa peau du bout des doigts sentant les frissons de Blaine sous son toucher. Il sentait aussi l'érection de ce dernier devenir imposante en dessous de lui mais il ne fit rien, se contentant pour l'instant de recouvrir le torse de Blaine de sa bouche, de tous les moyens possible.

- Kurt … Kurt … gémit Blaine.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, murmura Kurt contre sa peau.

Personne ne lui avait fait perdre le contrôle de la manière que Kurt le faisait à ce moment même. Blaine n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir sans même que l'acte en lui-même ait commencé. Sarah lui avait toujours dis que le jour où il coucherait avec quelqu'un qui compte réellement à ses yeux, se serait totalement différent. Pour Blaine s'était complètement absurde car de toutes les manières, ça restait du sexe. Mais là, à ce moment même il comprit qu'elle avait raison. C'était totalement différent. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait ça, tout avait été intense du côté de Kurt. Mais cette fois-ci c'était du côté de Blaine. Kurt remarqua les mains tremblantes du bouclé, la façon qu'il avait de fermer les yeux, tout ça n'était pas du tout habituel. Il se redressa un peu et posa sa main sur sa joue.

- Hey, murmura-t-il en la caressant tendrement. Tout va bien ?

Blaine ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Kurt. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment sans rien faire. Comme souvent ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot, tout passait par leurs regards. Et ça tombait bien, car ils avaient tous les deux peur des mots, peur de ce qu'ils signifiaient et de l'engagement qu'ils amenaient. Kurt colla finalement son front contre celui de Blaine et ferma les yeux. Le boulé prit son visage entre ses mains et le caressa avec ses pouces tendrement.

- J'ai tellement cru que tu ne voudrais jamais de moi de cette façon, murmura-t-il faisant référence à la nouvelle tournure que leur relation avait prise.

A ses mots, Kurt ouvrit les yeux et s'éloigna un peu.

- Et pourtant, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je te voulais de _cette façon_ …

Kurt ne lui dit pas qu'il l'avait entre les mains, qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Non ça, il le gardait pour lui car il savait que Blaine ne serait pas du genre à lui faire du mal et c'était pour ça qu'il lui avait accordé sa confiance après tant de temps. Il posa ses lèvres contre celles du bouclé et l'embrassa tendrement, sentant de nouveau l'érection de Blaine contre lui, le rappelant ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Le bouclé grogna quand il sentit son sexe frotter contre Kurt.

- Tt...Touche-moi sexy, demanda Blaine ne tenant plus.

Kurt n'attendit pas plus longtemps, tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il fit glisser sa main le long du torse de Blaine avant de prendre l'érection de celui-ci dans sa main et de commencer des mouvements réguliers. Blaine gémit de soulagement et ferma les yeux sous le plaisir. Kurt descendit ensuite sa bouche le long de la gorge de Blaine, léchant sa peau, ce dernier agrippa ses cheveux sauvagement avec ses mains, tirant dessus sous le plaisir. Après s'être attardé de nouveau sur beaucoup de points du torse de Blaine avec sa langue, Kurt joua avec celle-ci autour de l'érection du bouclé qui agrippa ses épaules et enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau faisait grogner Kurt. Il arrêta finalement de le provoquer et prit son sexe dans sa bouche, entamant des mouvements autour. Il continuait de regarder le visage de Blaine, attentif à son état car bien sûr, il ne voulait en aucun cas que ça s'arrête là. Quand il le vit commencer à fermer les yeux, soulever son bassin et tirer un peu plus fort sur ses cheveux, Kurt comprit. Il était proche. Il enleva alors sa bouche du sexe de son _petit-ami_, rien que de penser comme ça le faisait frissonner.

- Putain … marmonna Blaine, frustré que ça s'arrête là, même si il comprenait très bien pourquoi. Déshabille-toi pour moi sexy.

Kurt souleva les sourcils en souriant devant la demande de Blaine. Il s'assit à califourchon sur son torse et commença à défaire le bouton du haut de sa chemise. Blaine le regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il défit bouton par bouton jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit entièrement ouverte et la fit glisser sur ses épaules.

- Putain de merde, grogna Blaine.

Avec le temps, Kurt avait fini par accepter le fait que Blaine l'acceptait comme il était. Même si c'était difficile à comprendre, il le trouvait _magnifique_ même avec ses cicatrices et il avait une manière de le regarder quand il disait ça, il pouvait voir toute la sincérité dans ses yeux. Voilà pourquoi Kurt avait fini par l'accepter. Mais ça ce n'était possible qu'avec Blaine, il ne se sentait pas encore capable d'en parler ou de les montrer à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. A ce stade là, la chemise de Kurt était par terre et les mains de Blaine étaient sur le torse de Kurt pour le caresser. Kurt soupira de plaisir avant de les enlever pour continuer à se déshabiller. Il atteint son bouton de jean qu'il défit, ne lâchant pas le bouclé des yeux. Il se redressa alors, se retrouvant debout sur le lit, Blaine était toujours allongé et levait les yeux vers lui pour continuer à le regarder. Kurt enleva donc doucement son jean, le faisant glisser sensuellement sur ses jambes avant de l'enlever complètement, se retrouvant en boxer.

- Continue, moi j'admire le spectacle, sourit Blaine en se mordant la lèvre.

Kurt ne put que rire à sa remarque avant d'enlever son boxer et de le jeter par terre. Il n'avait jamais fait ça, attirer l'attention sur lui comme ça mais Blaine le mettait tellement à l'aise qu'il n'y avait aucune gêne.

- Aller viens là maintenant sexy, tu me manques …

Kurt sourit avant de s'allonger de nouveau sur Blaine, son érection se collant à celle de Blaine et leurs torses se pressant l'un contre l'autre. Kurt n'avait même pas de mot pour décrire à quel point ça lui faisait du bien de sentir Blaine si proche de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, leurs langues se mêlant l'une à l'autre, Kurt sentit les mains de Blaine dans son dos le caresser. Ce dernier l'attrapa ensuite pour les faire basculer dans le sens inverse, Kurt étant sur le matelas et Blaine au-dessus de lui. Kurt écarta les jambes, et Blaine s'installa entre commença immédiatement par sucer le point sensible dans le cou de Kurt, cette fois-ci il était persuadé que c'était plus fort que les autres et il gémit en se cambrant.

- Pour montrer que maintenant tu es à moi, chuchota Blaine à son oreille.

Kurt savait que le lendemain matin, quand il verrait la trace dans le miroir, il lui en voudrait parce que là où elle était placée tout le monde pourrait la voir. Mais là maintenant, tout ce qui lui venait en tête c'était qu'il était à Blaine et que Blaine était à lui. Et vraiment, après tout ce temps, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il sentit une vague de plaisir et de chaleur le traverser quand la bouche de Blaine descendit le long de son torse. Il commença embrasser chacune de ses blessures, comme il le faisait à chaque fois. C'était comme si il espérait que ça les ferait cicatriser plus vite. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que dans la tête de Kurt, elles avaient commencé à cicatriser grâce à lui. Blaine descendit ensuite sa bouche jusqu'à l'érection de Kurt qu'il prit dans sa bouche sous le cri de plaisir de ce dernier. Plus il accélérait ses mouvements, plus il sentait le sexe de Kurt s'endurcir. Il ne perdit pas de temps et s'enleva, remontant sa bouche jusqu'à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Après cela, il se leva et alla jusqu'à sa valise pour récupérer une boite de préservatif et du lubrifiant. Quand il vit Kurt le regarder avec les sourcils levés il fut obligé de se justifier.

- Tu vas te foutre de moi.

- Quoi ?

- C'est Cooper qui les a mis dans mon sac en me disant « je te rappelle que tu partages la même chambre que Kurt pendant une semaine et que tu n'arrives pas à lui résister, donc prends les, même si vous êtes dans vos délires de distance.»

- Il pensait que j'allais te sauter dessus sérieusement ?

- Tu l'as fait sexy, sourit Blaine.

- J'étais bourré, grogna Kurt.

- D'ailleurs Cooper m'as sous-éstimé sur ce coup parce que je t'ai résisté !

- Ferme-là et viens là Blaine, grogna Kurt, devenant de plus en plus impatient.

Blaine rit et se dirigea vers le lit. Il embrassa de nouveau Kurt avant d'ouvrir le tube de lubrifiant et d'en mettre sur ses doigts. Il prit les jambes du châtain qu'il mit sur ses épaules pour avoir un meilleur accès à son entrée et commença à le préparer, entrant un doigt en lui. Kurt grimaça tout d'abord, la douleur était palpable du fait que ça faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas fait ça. Blaine attendit et l'embrassa passionnément, faisant immédiatement oublier la douleur à Kurt qui l'encouragea à continuer. Blaine entra alors un autre doigt, voyant maintenant que la douleur était remplacée peu à peu par le plaisir dans les yeux de Kurt. Il continua en entrant un nouveau doigt jusqu'à ce que le châtain lui dise qu'il avait besoin de lui. Blaine attrapa donc la boite de préservatif, arracha le sachet et le déroula sur son érection tandis que Kurt le regardait. Il étala ensuite le lubrifiant et s'assit le dos contre le mur.

- Viens là sexy, appela-t-il.

Kurt s'exécuta et s'assit sur ses jambes. Blaine se décala un peu du mur et prit les jambes de Kurt qu'il entoura autour de lui. Kurt mit ensuite ses bras autour des épaules du bouclé et posa son front contre le sien.

- C'est bon comme ça ? murmura Blaine.

- Plus que bon, vas-y Blaine. J'ai _besoin_ de toi.

Blaine le fit donc. Il aligna son érection avec l'entrée de Kurt et entra doucement en lui. Kurt laissant tomber sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir tandis que Blaine entourait rapidement ses bras autour de sa taille pour le garder contre lui, sa peau humide contre la sienne. C'était la première fois que Blaine le faisait dans cette position car comme ça il n'était plus le seul à pouvoir prendre le contrôle, il permettait à Kurt de le faire aussi. Et il n'y avait qu'en ce dernier qu'il avait suffisamment confiance pour le faire. Kurt bougea doucement pour que le sexe de Blaine entre plus profondément en lui à chaque fois. Il finit même par se soulever et se rabaisser, faisant arrêter la respiration de Blaine sous le plaisir que cela lui procurait.

- Kuuuurt, grogna Blaine. Oh mon dieu ….

Blaine attrapa avec tellement de force sa taille avec ses mains qu'il avait peur de laisser des marques sur la peau porcelaine du jeune garçon mais c'était tellement bon pour lui qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Kurt embrassa son front tendrement, puis ses joues, son nez et enfin sa bouche avant que Blaine ne réfugie son visage dans son cou et s'attaque à sa peau. Kurt gémit de plaisir à chaque fois que Blaine entrait en lui plus profondément et bascula sa tête sur le côté pour laisser un meilleur accès à Blaine à son cou.

- Blaiiiine, gémit Kurt sous le plaisir.

La fois d'après il cria tellement fort que Blaine recouvra sa bouche de la sienne pour étouffer son cri. Il venait d'atteindre sa prostate. Kurt resserra son étreinte autour des épaules du bouclé, le pressant plus contre lui mais surtout, cherchant quelque chose sur quoi passer son plaisir, autre que par la voix. Il posa ses coudes sur les épaules de Blaine et mit ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, qu'il tira un peu plus fort à chaque fois que son plaisir l'ammenait à vouloir crier. Même si, il ne pouvait tout de même pas retenir ses gémissements. Blaine attrapa fermement ses fesses entre ses mains et les agrippa pour accélérer les mouvements, pour entrer et sortir son sexe de Kurt un peu plus vite, un peu plus fort, les poussant tous les deux au bord de l'orgasme.

- Kurt, haleta Blaine.

Ce dernier lâcha ses boucles pour mettre de nouveau ses mains derrière sa nuque et coller son front au sien. Kurt vit dans ses yeux qu'il était proche, que son orgasme allait le frapper d'une seconde à l'autre. Il se souleva un peu plus que les autres fois et laissa le sexe du bouclé entrer en lui plus fort. Blaine ouvrit la bouche pour pousser un long gémissement de plaisir. Kurt regarda son visage, Blaine ferma les yeux et laissa tomber sa tête contre le mur, sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte et le nom de Kurt sortait inlassablement. Il avait toujours ses mains sur ses fesses et Kurt continua de bouger dans son orgasme. Puis le sexe de Blaine atteint de nouveau la prostate de Kurt qui se cambra et pressa le corps du bouclé contre lui, son orgasme le frappant à son tour. Blaine prit le sexe de Kurt dans sa main et entama des mouvements pendant son orgasme, faisant pousser de plus longs gémissements de plaisir à Kurt. Après un moment et surtout une fois qu'il fut remis de ses émotions, Kurt se souleva et Blaine se retira de lui. Celui-ci retira les couvertures du lit, prit quelques mouchoirs de la boite qui était sur la table de nuit pour les essuyer et enleva le préservatif. Il mit tout dans la poubelle avant de retourner dans le lit. Blaine et Kurt se mirent face à face, Blaine entoura son bras autour de la taille du châtain, ce dernier avait ses deux mains contre sa poitrine. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Tu m'avais manqué sexy, sourit Blaine.

- Toi aussi, rit Kurt.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, se contentant de se regarder l'un et l'autre. Puis Kurt rompit l'espace entre leurs lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement en remontant sa main jusqu'à sa joue pour la caresser. Ils se sourirent une nouvelle fois quand ils se séparèrent.

- Je savais que vous alliez gagner, déclara Kurt au bout d'un moment. Tu te rappelles la première fois que je t'ai vu chanter au bar ?

- Oui, je t'avais emmener pour te changer les idées et je venais tout juste de te dire qu'on devait être ami, rit Blaine.

- Ça a pas duré bien longtemps.

- En effet ... Tant mieux d'ailleurs.

- Ce jour là, quand je t'ai entendu chanter pour la première fois, continua Kurt, j'étais impressionné par combien t'étais à l'aise sur scène. Comme si t'étais fait pour ça, que c'était là où tu devais être.

- C'était là où je me sentais moi.

- Tu te sentais ? répéta Kurt en fronçant les sourcils.

- Maintenant c'est quand je suis avec toi, que je me sens moi.

- Blaine ... soupira Kurt en l'embrassant. J'ai pleuré tu sais.

- Quand ?

- Quand vous avez fait Fix you. Jamais j'avais été autant touché par une chanson ...

- Elle était pour toi.

- Oh.

- J'avais eu une discussion avec Holly le matin même. Même si je te connaissais depuis peu, ce qu'elle m'avait dit m'avait vraiment foutu la trouille. Et j'ai demandé aux garçons à ce qu'on chante celle-là. On l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois sur scène donc ils n'ont rien trouvé d'anormal et ils ne m'ont pas posé de questions. Mais c'était pour toi. Je voulais te promettre que je serai là pour toi.

- Et tu l'as été, sourit Kurt. On en a fait du chemin depuis ce soir là.

- Comme tu dis. J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité ...

- Et c'était que y'a un mois et demi.

- Et oui ... soupira Blaine en caressant la joue de Kurt tendrement.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux au contact, ne pouvant retenir un bâillement, le rendant adorable aux yeux du bouclé.

- Endors toi sexy, t'es crevé.

- Mmmh. Bonne nuit Blaine.

- Bonne nuit, répondit-il en embrassant le bout de son nez.

Kurt se tourna alors, se mettant de dos à lui, Blaine entoura son bras autour de sa taille et mit son visage derrière sa nuque, pressant son corps nu contre le sien. Quand il fut sur le point de fermer les yeux, le portable de Kurt vibra par terre dans son jean. Il grogna et se décida à l'attraper, se demandant qui pouvait lui envoyer un message à cette heure là.

**_De Sebastian _:**

_**C'est bon ? Vous avez fini ? La prochaine fois, appelez-moi parce que putain ça a l'air chaud bouillant tous les deux *_* Kurt tu as des gémissements qui vendent du rêve ;) Sur ce je vais enfin pouvoir dormir moi, on se voit demain :P**_

Kurt soupira d'exaspérance et Blaine prit le portable de ses mains pour lire le message.

- "Kurt tu as des gémissements qui vendent du rêve" ? répéta-t-il. Lui, il est mort demain.

- Blaine … rit Kurt. Lui et Jeff ont la chambre juste à côté je te rappelle ... La prochaine fois, fais en sorte que je gémisse moins.

- Jamais de la vie, sourit Blaine avant de poser un baiser dans son cou.

- Donc ne te plains pas.

* * *

Et voilàààà ! Un chapitre qui change bien des précédents mais je pense qu'après tout ce que je vous ais fait subir et attendre, je vous devais au moins ça :)  
Ah oui et je voulais juste mettre en avant le fait qu'ils ne se soient pas encore dit "je t'aime" c'est normal, vous comprendrez bien que ça irait beaucoup trop vite pour eux deux, il leur faut un peu plus de temps :)

La chanson c'est_ I've been waiting for a girl like you_ de Foreigner (et j'ai changé girl avec guy pour la logique des choses ^^)

Lundi je reprends les cours à la Fac donc ça sera logiquement plus dur pour moi d'écrire, mais promis je ferai de mon mieux ! :D

J'espère que tout ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu (je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous attendait ce moment) n'hésitez pas à me dire vos avis !

Bon week-end et bonne semaine à tous et j'espère à vendredi prochain (sinon ça sera dans le week-end !)


	14. Chapter 14

Bon tout d'abord, je tiens vraiment à m'excuser du retard, je sais que je vous avais dit ce week-end au plus tard mais j'ai vraiment eu une semaine chargée et les suivantes ne vont pas s'améliorer :/

Ensuite, je suis heureuse de voir que le chapitre précédent vous a plu, vous l'attendiez depuis longtemps donc c'était important pour moi qu'il vous plaise :) C'est drôle comme dans la plupart de vos reviews il y avait "enfin" ce qui montre vraiment à quel point je vous ai fait attendre ... rhm rhm ;)

Encore désolé pour le retard, et un gros merci pour votre soutien, les reviews vont bientôt passer la barre des 300 en à peine 14 chapitres :O Merci énormément !

Bonne lecture ;)

**carole97400:** Heeeyyy :D Merciiii c'est trop chouuu ! Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu, on va dire que c'était vraiment un chapitre important pour Klaine et que d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous l'attendez depuis longtemps en plus ^^ Oui c'est sûr que Blaine a mis le paquet, mais il attendait ça depuis tellement de temps qu'il a sauté sur l'occasion, en plus ils sont à New York, où y'a pleins de trucs romantiques à faire, il en profiter :P Oui c'est sûr que les "je t'aime" c'est vraiment un grand pas pour tous les deux donc bon ils n'allaient pas passer tous ces caps d'un seul coup ! Hahaha justement Lucas et Jason mettent un peu d'actions, sinon ça serait trop facile mais oui Kurt et Blaine en n'ont pas fini avec nous ça je peux te le dire :P En tout cas je suis vraiment contente qu'il t'ait plu, merci beaucoup pour ton soutien et tout ce que tu me dis, ça me touche beaucoup ! Bisouuuus

**Mylie:** Ooohhh merci :P Bon là ça sera pas ton vendredi que j'illuminerai xD Ah oui c'est sûr que ce chapitre était tout ce qui a de plus guimauve mais bon après tout le temps qu'il a fallu je pense que je devais en faire un comme ça :P Haha je tacherai de m'en rappeler pour les gants de boxe si ils se séparent ^^ J'espère que la suite plaira ! Bisouuus

** NoodleGleek:** Hahaha bon ben je suis contente de voir qu'il t'a autant plu ! Merci beaucoup, ce chapitre était important et je savais à quel point vous l'attendiez xD J'imagine bien le petit cri que tu as dû pousser :P Je ne pouvais que les faire gagner, je pense qu'ils le méritaient vraiment ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisouuus

** Elisaa:** Hahaha je te rassure j'ai un peu fait mon rendez-vous de rêve avec eux deux xD Le truc qui bien sûr n'arrivera jamais ! Tant mieux si tu n'es pas déçue ce chapitre était quand même bien important et attendu depuis un moment donc bon :P Merciiiii t'es adorable :') J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire !

**llteenagedream:** Merciiiiiii ! Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu :P Haha romantiquement allumeur je pense que tu l'as bien résumé comme ça (et on s'en fout si c'est pas français :P)

**Satani:** Hahaha c'est sûr qu'avec ce chapitre tu as eu la dose, ça change par rapport aux autres ^^ J'espère que tu en as profité :P Surtout que c'était attendu depuis un moment quand même :P Bisouuus à la semaine prochaine !

**roro24-02:** Oui je crois qu'on peut vraiment dire que leur relation est "à l'envers" :P Ils avaient commencé tous les deux pour passer du bon temps sans vouloir s'engager au final ça finit tout le contraire ^^ Oui c'est sûr que pour moi c'était aussi normal qu'ils mettent du temps avant de se dire "je t'aime" mais dans certaines reviews beaucoup disaient qu'ils avaient hâte qu'ils se disent je t'aime donc je voulais bien expliquer que leur relation prenait du temps et qu'ils avaient besoin tous les deux de temps pour s'avouer ce genre de sentiments :) Oui je pense aussi qu'ils le méritaient de gagner, je ne pouvais juste pas ne pas le faire ^^ Merci pour ta review ! Bisouuus à la semaine prochaine !

** KlissKlexeKlove:** Hahaha j'aime bien ton mot de début de review "ENFIN" xD Je crois que ça montre toute l'attente que j'ai imposé là :P Je saiiis que tu l'attendais depuis longtemps et je suis vraiment rassuré de voir que tout ce chapitre t'a plu ! Pour te dire la vérité, j'ai pas encore décidé tout ce qui est de Cooper/Holly et Nick/Sarah pour la suite, j'ai quelques idées mais par encore de décisions prises, je vois surtout par rapport aux réactions parce qu'après tout c'est vous tous qui lisez cette fiction donc bon ... :P Merci pour ce que tu me dis sur le lemon, crois-moi ça rassure toujours d'avoir des compliments là-dessus :D Merciiiii !

**CheesyKitten:** Ta review m'a fait énormément rire si tu veux savoir xD Surtout le passage sur les brocolis ! Je déteste ça moi les brocolis j'ai pas une bonne image de ce légume tout vert qui pue alors ça me donne une autre image que toi par rapport à ma fiction :P Enfin bref xD Oui j'avoue que quelques autres personnages ont leur importance d'où leur place dans l'histoire et le fait qu'ils aient des scènes à eux ^^ Et comme je vois que ça ne déplais pas je continue moi :P Beaucoup demande des passages Brian/Seb donc je vais m'y mettre aussi :) Haha le début va être assez différent de ce que tu veux, désoléééé xD Merci pour ta review !

**Oiselu:** Comme tu dis "enfin" xD Oui ne t'inquiète pas Kurt va accorder du temps à Seb pour ses problèmes avec Brian ! Et pour Cooper et Holly seule la suite de le dira ^^ (je t'avouerai que même moi je n'ai pas encore leur avenir bien trouvé dans ma tête donc bon xD) Tu m'étonnes moins frustrant, y'avait du changement d'ambiance dans celui là de chapitre ! Merciiii !

** Funeral Blues:** Et ouii ça en a mis du temps comme tu dis ^^ Mais ils en avaient besoin tous les deux ! Merci pour ta review !

**darrenchris94:** Je comprends que tu aimes bien aussi celui où Blaine casse la gueule à Lucas, parce qu'il les mérite ses poings dans la figure ^^ Haha oui on va dire que j'ai mis dans ce chapitre ma frustration de célibataire qui aime me romantisme, tout ça à travers Blaine qui a fait du coup un vrai rendez-vous romantique :D Pour la suite et ben je te laisserai voir ce que je leur réserve aux deux tourtereaux héhé ;)

**TheHometownGlory:** Aaaaah c'est adorable merci *_* Je voulais vraiment que leur premier rendez-vous soit particulier et que ça vienne de Blaine pour que vraiment Kurt voit que tout sera complètement différent avec lui. Pour ce qui est de Cooper/Holly et Sarah/Nick je ne sais pas encore exactement comment je vais faire pour eux, j'ai quelques idées, ça viendra au moment donné :P Haha c'est vrai que pour tomber sur un mec comme Blaine en réalité ... Rhm rhm on va dire que c'est impossible ? En tout cas si tu en trouves un garde le xD Pas du tout indiscret non ^^ J'ai retapé ma 2ème année d'anglais à la Fac et je travaille à côté dans un hôpital (je distribue les repas le soir) et toi si je ne me mélange pas, d'après ce que j'ai compris sur twitter tu fais des études de pharmacienne c'est ça ?! Merci à toi pour ta review :')

**MiaAndersonHummelGleek:** Oui c'est encore beaucoup trop tôt pour les "je t'aime". Ils ont déjà eu du mal à passer le cap de la relation sérieuse alors si ils s'étaient en plus dit je t'aime en même temps ça n'aurait pas été logique pour moi. Faut encore un peu de patience xD Oooh merciii t'es adorable :D Oui j'ai encore des idées, je ne sais pas vraiment pour combien de chapitres mais j'espère encore pas mal ;) Enlever toute la frustration des chapitres précédents était mon but donc je suis heureuse de l'avoir réussi :P Merciiii !

** KingGollum:** Merciii :P Hahaha t'inquiète, perverse je le suis aussi en ce qui concerne Klaine c'est pas moi qui vais te juger là-dessus xD Merci beaucoup !

**NightbirdFF:** Trop chou merci :') Hahaha mais peut-être pas, peut-être qu'ils vont vivre dans un monde de bisounours pendant longtemps ? Non ? Pas très crédible tout ça xD T'inquiète avec moi, y'a toujours un Happy Ending ce n'est juste pas possible autrement ^^ Et en plus je ne veux pas me prendre des pierres donc bon ... :P Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Klainekisses:** Aaaaaahhh t'es trop chouuuu merci :') Je suis vraiment contente de voir que ce chapitre t'ait plu, il avait vraiment de l'importance donc je suis heureuse de ne voir aucune déception ! On est toute perverse en ce qui concerne Klaine, c'est pas grave :P A la fin de ce chapitre là, il rentre de New York donc dans le prochain, y'aura un peu plus de Seb/Brian, promis :) Je vais continuer tant que l'inspiration me le permettra :D Pour les "je t'aime" il faut de la patience, ils ont mis du temps à passer le cap de la relation sérieuse, maintenant il faut juste le bon moment et que surtout ils soient prêt tous les deux à le dire et l'entendre :) Merciii pour ta review en tout cas ! Bisouuuuuus

**mmlabr:** Pour moi ils devaient gagner, les choses ne pouvaient pas être différentes, ils le méritaient vraiment après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ! Oui, il y aura un peu plus de Brian/Sebastian dans le prochain chapitre, dans celui là il y en a un petit peu mais comme ils sont de retour de New York à la fin, dans le prochain chapitre il y aura des scènes entre eux deux :) Ah ça c'est sûr qu'il a mis la barre haute Blaine, mais il voulait vraiment quelque chose de parfait pour Kurt et qu'il voit bien que les choses seront différentes avec lui ! Merci pour ta review !

**Guest:** Merciiiii ! J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire autant :) Pour Seb et Brian, il va en avoir plus du moment où ils seront rentrés de New York (c'est à dire à la fin de ce chapitre) N'hésite pas à continuer de me dire ce que tu en pense en tout cas :P Merci pour ta review !

**Lymea:** Je suis contente que le rendez-vous te plaise ! Les moments Seb/Brian vont arrivés, promis :P Le retour de New York est à la fin de ce chapitre donc tu vas pouvoir retrouver l'ambiance des vacances ^^ ça ne fera pas de mal avec la rentrée ^^ Haha c'est trop chou merci :') Chris et Darren seraient obligés de tourner des scènes 1 million de fois plus osées que dans Glee (je dis ouii xD) Merci pour ta review !

**NotAloneUnicorn:** Coucouuu :) Oooh crois-moi je connais ce genre de matin ces derniers temps ^^ Ouah merci beaucoup *_* Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me touche ce que tu me dis parce que je veux vraiment ça, je veux arriver à faire évader les personnes qui lisent cette fiction, les amener ailleurs et quand je vois que je réussis ça me touche beaucoup :) donc merci pour ça ! Je ne connaissais pas cette fiction et curieuse comme je suis, je me suis penchée dessus et c'est vrai qu'elle est vraiment bien ! C'est vrai que pour moi la fiction Klaine de tous les temps c'est GYOW et tu peux pas savoir le bonheur que ça me fait quand tu me dis que pour toi celle-ci est meilleure. C'est juste un truc impossible à imaginer pour moi. Merci merci merci et encore merci pour tout ça :') C'est sûr que tout ce que Blaine veut c'est que Kurt vive quelque chose de différent et qu'il croit de nouveau en l'amour, aussi niais que ça puisse paraitre c'est vrai ! C'est vrai que pour l'avenir du groupe, tout se concrétise et encore plus avec le chapitre que tu vas lire là ! Haha oui au fond, Blaine il reste le même un, il ne peut pas se passer du corps de Kurt :P (c'est réciproque d'ailleurs, Kurt se passer du corps de Blaine ... Rhm rhm). Comment je trouve ces idées ? On va dire que dans mon cerveau y'a une case "célibataire en manque de romantisme" et c'est là que je puise ces idées xD Non c'est vrai je suis une vraie fleur bleue moi donc bon, les trucs romantiques ça vient vite avec moi xD Ce que tu viens de me dire "Tu ne fais pas seulement passer des émotions à travers les chapitres, tu les fais vivre" j'ai envie de dire ... Wow si tu savais à quel point ça me touche de lire ça :') Un énorme merci ! Oui il y aura un peu plus de Seb/Brian dans le prochain chapitre, dans celui là ils reviennent de New York seulement à la fin ! Ah c'est sûr que l'attirance physique entre ces deux là elle n'est pas prêt de disparaitre ^^ Oui je voulais vraiment montrer les choses du côté de Blaine cette fois-ci pour bien montrer que pour lui aussi tout est différent, que lui aussi il n'a jamais vécu ce genre de choses avec quelqu'un d'autre :) Oui beaucoup attendait le lemon vu que y'en avait pas depuis plusieurs chapitres, et j'avoue que j'ai toujours ce petit moment de pression quand y'en a un dans un chapitre ^^ Haha mes idées restent cachées dans un petit coin de ma tête et j'ai hâte de vous les faire découvrir au fur et à mesure :P Ça va elle ne s'est pas trop mal passé ma rentrée, et j'avoue que j'ai un bon emploi du temps donc ça va ^^ Juste beaucoup de boulot qui m'attend quoi -' Merci à toi, j'ai lu ta review pour la première fois en rentrant d'une journée de cours déprimante et tu n'imagines pas le sourire que tu m'as donné ! Merci pour ça ! Sadique moi ? C'est pas mon genre ;) Bisous bisous mademoiselle je-fais-des-reviews-parfaites :D

**Klaine-Stef: **Heeeeyyy :D Oooh que non la rentrée c'était compliquée, trouver le rythme entre les cours, le boulot et l'écriture des chapitres c'est compliqué d'où mon retard ^^ C'est ça pendant qu'il attend Blaine, y'a un million de choses qui tournent dans la tête de Kurt ce qui le fait un peu paniqué. Mais bon, Blaine est là et le rassure, il réussit à "casser" la dernière barrière de Kurt qui fait qu'il se confie enfin sur ce qu'il ressent vraiment ! Haha t'inquiète je ne me lasserai pas d'entendre que tu trouves ça chou crois-moi xD Ah ben c'est sûr que Seb et ses réflexions on va pas le changer hein :P Oui le manager rend vraiment les choses concrètes et ce qu'il se passe au milieu de ce chapitre encore plus ;) Kurt était tellement perturbé par le fait qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec Blaine, que oui il a oublié de se préparer ^^ La tenue je pensais à celle là en fait c'est pour ça qu'elle t'y fait penser :P C'est quand il revient au lycée et qu'il regarde Blaine à son casier :P Ça peut paraitre énervant le fait que Kurt ramène tout à Lucas, mais d'un autre côté il a vraiment besoin de ça pour avancer, savoir que tout est différent, que Blaine n'a rien à voir avec lui et qu'il peut lui faire confiance ! Oui j'avoue que Blaine a mis le paquet avec ce premier rendez-vous, il voulait en mettre pleins les yeux à Kurt, il attendait ça depuis tellement de temps aussi le pauvre chou ^^ Tu auras ce rendez-vous avec Darren après que j'ai eu le mien xD Oui Blaine l'aide vraiment à aller de mieux en mieux et dans le début du chapitre que tu vas lire y'a un passage qui le montre, Blaine est là et il suffit de ça pour que Kurt relève la pente. C'est très fusionnel entre eux ! Et oui, voilà une autre histoire compliquée, Seb et Brian, on s'ennuierait sans relation compliquée dans une fiction non ? xD Ah ben pour Nyada tu auras la réponse dans les prochains chapitres, ce que va décider Kurt pour New-York ^^ Jason à leur retour ? Peut-être, peut-être paaaas :P Bon si ton côté perverse à adoré le lemon c'est parfait, c'est tout ce que je demande xD Hahaha et oui le petit Seb pour casser le romantisme xD On ne le changera pas, on s'ennuierait sans lui xD J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire maintenant que Kurt et Blaine ont passé ce cap :P Merciiii bisouuuus**  
**

**Annabelle:** Bon maintenant que je t'ai bien fait attendre, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :) Désolé pour la longue attente !

**caro:** Malheureusement avec ma rentrée et tout le reste, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver du temps pour écrire, j'ai beaucoup de retard et je suis désolééé j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Lafolleduklaine: **Hey hey hey ! J'avouue j'y avais pas pensé, oui le 13 porte bonheur pour Klaine ici faut croire :) Tu n'arriveras jamais à ne pas crier sur les personnages et tant mieux parce que c'est beaucoup plus drôle comme ça ! Ooohh yeah KLAINE IS BACK ! Mdrrrr mais comment je t'imagine trop attendre avec Kurt, tu serais encore pire que lui en mode panique ! Et quand Blaine débarquerait pour faire sa déclaration on t'aurait perdu xD Hahaha Marie ou l'agent de circulation de Klaine xD Ah c'est sûr que le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que Blaine a bien évolué au fur et à mesure des chapitres, c'est Kurt qui l'a aidé ;P Oh putain tu m'as tué avec le coup de la conversation hahaha j'imagine trop ! xD 13 Chapitres pour qu'il le dise enfin, putain dit comme ça ça fait vraiment long ... Oupssss ! Ah ça c'est sûr qu'il a fallu un vrai courage pour s'ouvrir à Blaine de cette façon ! Mais c'est le Blainey qui a réussit à détruire cette dernière barrière comme tu dis :') T'arrête de menacer l'auteur oui ? Non mais ! Hahaha oui c'est sûr Blaine est un vrai poète quand il veut, c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime xD C'est sa classe habituelle ^^ Oui c'est sûr, sans Kurt ils n'auraient jamais passé ce concours et tout ce qui va être sur le point de leur arriver ne se serait jamais passé donc ... Kurt est vraiment à l'origine de tout ça, c'est bien pour ça que Seb tient à le faire remarquer. Et il l'aime son Kurt le petit Seb :P Oooh que oui j'imagine bien Jeff avec des étoiles pleins les yeux à ce moment là xD Tu m'as tué avec "Ne nous fait pas un remake de "Don't speak" avec Colly et Narah" je te jure j'en pouvais plus hahahahaha ! On va dire que Kurt était tellement perturbé par tout ça qu'il n'a pas vraiment pensé à aller se préparer ?! Bon j'avoue, Kurt tu sors xD Oui mais d'un autre côté, il est obligé de le comparer à Lucas pour se rendre vraiment compte que tout ce qu'il a avec Blaine, il ne l'aurait jamais eu avec Lucas, c'est pleins de petits trucs comme ça qui l'obligent à faire une comparaison, malheureusement je sais xD Oui c'est vrai qu'ils ont une vraie connexion tous les deux c'est vraiment fusionnel entre eux et en un regard ils sont capables de se comprendre, ce qui montre à quel point c'est fort ce qu'ils partagent ! C'est ce que je me disais au départ aussi, que si Kurt n'avait pas eu sa relation avec Lucas il n'aurait surement pas rencontré Blaine mais d'un autre côté je me dis qu'il y aurait toujours eu l'agression et c'est vraiment ce qui au final à achevé Kurt et l'a poussé à venir chez Holly ... Donc peut-être qu'ils se seraient quand même rencontrés ? Bref ^^ Bon ben je le saurais, je t'appellerai pour les bouteilles de champagne à déboucher alors xD Hahaha mais ouii j'imagine trop, le cadre romantique des bougies, de Central Park, et là Blaine ouvre les sacs pour trouver du MacDo xD Je crois qu'ils ne s'en sortent pas vivants les mecs là ^^ ça aurait pu être une blague à la Seb et Jeff n'empêche mais bon pas pour le premier rendez-vous, c'était trop important :P Avec ta théorie sur Cooper et Holly tu viens de me donner une petite idée pour tous les deux héhéhé ! Seb et Brian sont bien attendus d'après les reviews donc il devrait en avoir un peu plus au prochain chapitre ^^ Oui Seb et Kurt sont vraiment vraiment proches l'un de l'autre et le temps ne pourra que continuer à les rapprocher (pour le grand plaisir de Blaine xD) Kurt et Blaine c'est des lapins en rûte on le sait tous :D Et ouiii Blaine sait exactement quoi dire à Kurt pour qu'il se pose les bonnes questions et se disent que tout n'est peut-être pas terminé, qu'il y a un million d'opportunités pour lui (et moi je sais laquelle il va saisiiiir xD) Hahaha oui exactement, ne t'inquiète pas, les câlins, bisous et autre, Kurt s'en charge (pour notre plus grand plaisir :P) Ah non c'est sûr qu'ils ont bien passé ce cap de la partie de jambe en l'air, la question est, est-ce qu'à un moment donné ça a été juste ça ? Héhé telle est la question xD C'est tes reviews le bonheur oui ! :D Merciiiiiiii !

* * *

Quand Blaine ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, il eut l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques heures, la fatigue étant encore bien présente. Kurt était recroquevillé contre lui, la tête posée sur son torse et dormait paisiblement. Rien ne les avait réveillé cette nuit là, même pas les cauchemars de Kurt. Blaine tenta de baisser son bras pour récupérer son portable dans son jean afin de regarder l'heure. Mais quand il commença à peine à le bouger, il sentit Kurt remuer pour se détacher de lui et mettre sa tête sur l'oreiller. Blaine le vit ensuite ouvrir un œil avant de le refermer. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il laissa tomber l'idée de ramasser son portable et se tourna pour lui faire face. Kurt ouvrit de nouveau un œil en sentant le regard du bouclé sur lui et le referma une nouvelle fois.

- Mmh quelle l'heure ? marmonna-t-il.

- Je sais pas sexy, chuchota Blaine.

Il mit sa main sur le visage de Kurt, caressa tendrement sa joue et éloigna la mèche qui tombait devant ses yeux. Kurt laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Il ouvrit les yeux et leva à son tour sa main pour la placer derrière sa nuque. Il l'attira alors un peu plus contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Hey, sourit Blaine quand ils se séparèrent.

- Hey, rit Kurt.

- T'as bien dormi non ?

- Ça va oui.

- Je veux dire …

- Non j'en n'ai pas fait, coupa Kurt.

- Putain c'est trop cool ça ! s'exclama-t-il.

Voyant Kurt le regarder avec les sourcils levés, il se reprit vite.

- Ok, je suis un peu trop enthousiaste, ça te met mal à l'aise. Désolé …

En simple réponse, Kurt l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Mais un tambourinement accompagné par la voix de Holly qui leur signalait sa présence, les coupa.

- J'y vais, soupira Kurt en embrassant le bout du nez de Blaine avant de se lever.

Il s'assit au bord du lit, baillant la bouche grande ouverte et chercha des yeux son boxer qui était vers la porte. Pendant un quart de seconde, il se demanda comment il avait bien pu atterrir aussi loin mais il se rappela ensuite très vite la façon dont il l'avait lancé la veille pour provoquer Blaine. Il sourit en y repensant et se leva pour l'attraper et l'enfiler. Il mit ensuite une main sur la poignée.

- T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas mettre …

Mais Kurt ne laissa pas Blaine finir sa phrase avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il vit Holly face à lui prête à dire quelque chose. Mais son regard se baissa immédiatement sur son torse et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Oh mon dieu quelle horreur, s'exclama-t-elle en mettant sa main sur sa bouche. Kurt qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Kurt sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Il baissa les yeux sur le sol mort de honte, incapable de croiser ceux de Holly. La seule chose qu'il réussit à faire ce fut de faire demi-tour et de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Blaine de son côté se redressa dès qu'il entendit les mots de Holly. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré la jeune femme, il eut envie de lui hurler dessus. Il regarda impuissant, le mal-être de Kurt, et vit ce dernier se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Holly était restée dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, toujours sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, une main sur la bouche.

- De tous les mots qu'il existe au monde, t'étais vraiment obligé de choisir « Oh mon dieu, quelle horreur » ? Sérieusement Holly ? soupira Blaine.

- J'ai … Je … C'est sorti comme ça j'ai pas réfléchi, gémit-elle. Blaine qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est pas à moi de t'en parler.

- Blaine c'est sérieux, continua Holly en entrant dans la chambre.

Son regard balaya le sol de la chambre, remarquant les habits éparpillés sur le sol et tenta de les ignorer.

- Tu ne peux pas ne rien me dire là dessus.

- Justement, c'est parce que c'est important que je ne vais pas t'en parler Holly. C'est à Kurt de le faire.

- Je t'en supplie ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je pense, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Blaine haussa les épaules et détourna le regard incapable de la contre-dire.

- Oh mon dieu, soupira-t-elle.

- Holly s'il te plait ... Essaye de te reprendre, Kurt ne pourra pas te parler si tu es dans cet état.

- Mais ... Il ... Tu as vu ces marques c'est ...

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point il a honte de ça. Donc si tu continues à agir comme ça, je ne te laisserai pas lui parler.

Holly le regarda les yeux écarquillés, prête à lui répondre sèchement qu'il n'était pas en mesure de lui interdire quoique ce soit. Mais elle vit dans les yeux de Blaine que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était protégé Kurt. L'empêcher d'avoir mal et de souffrir de nouveau. La simple idée d'être à l'origine du malaise de Kurt la rendait malade.

- Ok, je vais me calmer, dit-elle finalement.

- Merci, soupira de soulagement Blaine. Est-ce que tu peux … Euuh … Rhm te retourner 30 secondes ? demanda-t-il mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi tu veux … Oh … Oui je me retourne.

Tandis que Holly lui tourna le dos, Blaine sortit du lit, ramassa son boxer et son tee-shirt qu'il mit rapidement et prit celui de Kurt au passage en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

- Je vais juste ... Le voir un moment.

- Ok, répondit Holly en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Blaine tourna la tête et frappa à la porte. Il tenta de l'ouvrir et fut rassuré de voir qu'elle n'était pas fermée à clé. Kurt était assis par terre, le dos appuyé contre la baignoire. Il leva les yeux vers Blaine, son regard était vide et changeait vraiment de celui qu'il avait eu quand il s'était réveillé dans ses bras et cela brisa le cœur de Blaine. Il s'approcha et s'assit face à lui. Kurt remonta ses genoux jusqu'à son menton, comme si il tentait de se renfermer dans son cocon et Blaine ne supportait pas ça.

- Hep, hep, pas de ça avec moi sexy, dit-il en prenant ses jambes pour les rabaisser.

Au lieu de ça, Kurt entoura ses bras autour de son ventre. Blaine comprit alors que ce n'était pas qu'il voulait se renfermer, il voulait juste se cacher, parce qu'il avait honte. Avec ses mots, même si ils avaient été inconsciemment dit, Holly avait ramené cette honte chez Kurt.

- Pas de ça non plus avec moi Kurt, dit-il en prenant ses mains.

- Elle est toujours là ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

- Oui. Et il va falloir que tu ailles lui parler.

- Je … Non … S'il te plait, non.

- Je serai là, je serai avec toi. Mais tu lui dois la vérité. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi, tu lui dois la vérité Kurt. Elle s'inquiète énormément et …

- Elle trouve ça immonde, je crois que j'ai compris.

- Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle a dit …

- Je crois plutôt que ça sortait du cœur. En même temps, sa réaction est plus normale que la tienne.

- Kurt, soupira Blaine en prenant son visage entre ses mains, _moi_ je les ai vu différemment la première fois. Là elle ne s'y attendait pas et elle a dû se faire les pires scénarios dans sa tête en quelques secondes.

- En même temps, un des pires scénarios qu'elle s'est imaginée doit être vrai.

- Je sais … soupira Blaine repensant à ce que Kurt avait enduré.

Ce dernier leva les yeux pour voir que le bouclé les avait baissé sur le sol, il posa alors ses mains au dessus des siennes qui étaient toujours contre ses joues, le faisant de nouveau relever le regard.

- Je déteste tellement me dire que tu aies eu à vivre ça, dit finalement Blaine quand il recroisa son regard. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ...

- Je sais, murmura Kurt en se rapprochant de Blaine pour coller son front contre le sien, et glissant ses mains derrière son cou.

Blaine soupira de soulagement en sentant de nouveau Kurt contre lui et le serra dans ses bras en embrassant tendrement sa joue.

- Ça va aller, murmura-t-il, tu sais très bien qu'elle ne te jugera pas.

Kurt hocha la tête et la réfugia dans le cou de Blaine, fermant les yeux pour se détendre. Ce dernier caressa son dos tendrement d'un geste réconfortant. Ils restèrent de longues minutes assis sur le sol de la salle de bain, dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que Kurt ne s'éloigne.

- Tu te sens prêt ? murmura Blaine en collant son front au sien.

- Je crois.

- Alors allons-y, dit-il en posant un baiser sur sa joue et en se levant.

Il tendit sa main vers Kurt qui la prit. Blaine lui donna alors son tee-shirt qu'il avait récupéré, un soupir de soulagement traversa les lèvres du châtain qui s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il enfila le tee-shirt et vit Blaine poser une main sur la poignée de la porte, lançant un dernier regard dans sa direction avant qu'il hoche la tête pour assurer que c'était bon pour lui. Blaine ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Kurt devant lui.

- Kurt je suis désolée, s'exclama Holly en se levant dès qu'elle le vit sortir de la salle de bain. Je voulais pas … Je suis désolée.

Elle s'approcha de lui, tendant ses bras avec hésitation mais Kurt se laissa faire et elle l'enlaça. Blaine sourit devant la scène et en profita pour récupérer son portable et envoyer un message.

_**A Cooper :**_

_**Dans un petit moment, Holly va avoir besoin de toi, donc attends-là derrière la porte de notre chambre. Je ne peux pas te dire maintenant ce qu'il se passe, je n'ai pas le temps, elle s'en chargera elle-même. Juste ... Sois là ... S'il te plait.**_

Blaine savait très bien comment Holly allait réagir quand elle saurait ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. Elle ne supporterait pas l'image de Kurt souffrant de cette manière et elle aurait besoin d'un vrai soutien. A vrai dire, Blaine aurait aimé en avoir un aussi le jour où il l'avait appris. Mais Kurt l'avait supplié et fait promettre de ne jamais le raconter à qui que ce soit.  
Le soir où Kurt s'était confié sur son agression, ils étaient déjà proches certes, mais Blaine n'avait pas encore tous les sentiments qu'il avait à ce jour pour le châtain. Et à l'idée qu'il allait entendre toute l'histoire de nouveau, se rappeler à quel point Kurt avait souffert, avait eu mal et avait cru que c'était la fin pour lui, le rendait malade. Il avait tout simplement envie de vomir, ou de prendre Kurt dans ses bras pour ne jamais le lâcher. Au lieu de ça, il prit sur lui et s'installa à ses côtés sur le lit, prenant sa main dans la sienne. Kurt regarda leurs mains liées pendant un moment, avant de lever les yeux vers Blaine, ne se sentant pas encore prêt à regarder Holly. Le bouclé serra sa main un peu plus fort, lui fit un petit sourire et tenta de lui envoyer par le regard toute la force dont il avait besoin. Même si il était persuadé que Kurt n'avait pas besoin de ça, il était fort naturellement.

- J'ai été agressé, sortit soudainement Kurt sans lever le regard.

- Tu as été … Oh mon dieu, s'exclama Holly en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

Blaine croisa son regard et la supplia d'essayer de ne pas paniquer ou dire des choses qui feraient que Kurt se sente encore plus mal. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant. Elle sembla comprendre car elle enleva sa main, ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir, semblant plus sereine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus calme.

- Mon … Mon père t'avait parlé du harcèlement au lycée ?

- Carole surtout oui.

- C'est eux ... Qui ont fait ça.

Blaine put voir sur le visage de Holly le mal que ça lui faisait d'entendre ça. Il pouvait voir à quel point elle luttait pour ne pas exploser. Et pourtant c'était que le début.

Avant d'entrer dans les détails, Kurt eut besoin de quelques secondes. Il posa sa main gauche sur celle de Blaine qui tenait déjà son autre main dans la sienne. Blaine pouvait sentir qu'elles tremblaient. Il leva le regard pour croiser les yeux de Kurt. Il ne pleurait pas, son regard était juste vide, retomber dans ses souvenirs le faisait replonger dans un affreux cauchemar, un qu'il espérait voir un jour disparaître définitivement de lui. Et c'est ainsi qu'il entra dans les détails, prenant des pauses de temps en temps à cause du trop pleins d'émotions.

Blaine avait mal, tellement mal qu'il sentait ses yeux le brûler, sa gorge se nouer à tel point qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Il connaissait déjà ce par quoi Kurt était passé. Alors pourquoi tout ça le brisait encore plus cette fois ci ? Au fond de lui, il savait que c'était parce que maintenant, il se sentait lié à Kurt d'une manière inexplicable. Était-ce ça trouver sa moitié ? Est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'il semblait ressentir la douleur de Kurt au plus profond de lui? Ce dernier dû sentir son mal-être car quand il fit une pause dans son récit, il leva les yeux vers Blaine alors qu'il ne l'avait pas fait depuis qu'il s'était lancé dans l'explication. Il finit par bouger un peu sur le lit, se collant le plus possible à lui en gardant toujours ses mains dans la sienne. C'était comme si il avait besoin de Blaine pour trouver la force de continuer. Et il finit par des mots qui brisèrent un peu plus Blaine.

- J'ai vraiment … J'ai vraiment cru que c'était la fin pour moi. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de me frapper, je pouvais plus leur crier d'arrêter … Je pouvais plus rien faire.

Holly laissa échapper un long soupir, et tenta de poser sa main sur la joue de Kurt dans un geste rassurant mais il l'évita.

- Non … Juste … Pas ça s'il te plaît, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Blaine comprit que Kurt était en train de se renfermer dans son horrible souvenir, ayant l'impression que chaque personne qui le touchait était un de ses agresseurs et pourtant, il avait resserré son emprise de la main de Blaine. Holly hocha la tête avant de s'excuser, Blaine pouvait voir à quel point elle avait mal elle aussi et il se dit qu'il avait vraiment bien fait d'envoyer ce message à Cooper. Elle allait avoir besoin de lui.

- Ni Burt ni Carole sont au courant ?

- Non.

- Kurt … Il faut que tu leur dises. Tu ne peux pas … Tu ne peux pas garder ce genre de choses pour toi. Tu ne dois pas.

- S'il te plait … Ne dis rien.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça.

- Tu … Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as promis que je n'avais pas à avoir peur parce que tout ce que je te racontais tu le garderais pour toi ?

Holly hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je te demande de ne rien dire sur ça. Je ne suis pas prêt à ce que mon père le sache. Je n'étais pas prêt à ce que tu le saches Holly.

- Je suis désolé …

Blaine tourna la tête pour regarder Kurt et il vit à quel point il était mal. Il avait besoin que ça se termine. Au plus vite.

- Holly, dit doucement le bouclé. Je crois qu'il faut un peu de temps maintenant.

- Oui … murmura-t-elle. Je vais vous laisser seuls. Je suis là Kurt, et je le serai toujours.

- Merci, chuchota ce dernier dans un murmure à peine audible.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Avant de l'ouvrir, elle se tourna une dernière fois pour croiser le regard de Blaine qui essaya de lui faire passer un message. _Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est plus seul_. Elle se mit donc dos à eux et ouvrit la porte. Elle vit alors Cooper qui la prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Ce dernier s'occupa de fermer la porte de chambre en lançant un regard rassurant à son petit frère.

- Je pensais pas qu'on pouvait avoir autant mal pour quelqu'un d'autre que soit-même, déclara Blaine sans même s'en rendre compte.

Kurt leva les yeux vers lui et le questionna du regard.

- J'avais l'impression d'y être avec toi, j'avais l'impression que c'était moi qu'on frappait dans le ventre quand j'entendais tes mots. Ça fait mal Kurt, vraiment vraiment mal …

La main de châtain fut sur sa joue sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, et essuya une larme qui coulait avant de s'approcher et de coller leurs fronts l'un à l'autre.

- Serre-moi dans tes bras Blaine, murmura Kurt. Je t'en supplie serre-moi contre toi.

Blaine ne posa aucune question, il entraîna le corps de Kurt contre lui et ils s'allongèrent sur le lit tous les deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Blaine avait sa main dans les cheveux de Kurt et les lui caressait tendrement. Ce dernier avait le regard dans le vide et semblait épuisé.

- Et si tu te rendormais un peu sexy ? murmura Blaine.

- Je veux pas faire …

- Si tu en fais, je serai là quand tu te réveilleras, coupa Blaine. Tu es épuisé Kurt, rendors toi.

- Mais …

- Je suis là, dit-il en embrassant son front. Ferme les yeux.

Kurt, finit par craquer et ferma les yeux, Blaine continua de lui passer sa main dans ses cheveux tendrement et commença à chanter doucement.

_**I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**_

Il vit un faible sourire se former sur les lèvres de Kurt et le cœur de Blaine fit un bond. Même si il était au plus mal, la voix du bouclé semblait lui donner une petite lueur de joie. Cela poussa sans hésitation Blaine à continuer de chanter.

_**I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete**_

_**Oh, simple thing where have you gone**_  
_**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**_  
_**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**_  
_**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**_

_**I came across a fallen tree**_  
_**I felt the branches of it looking at me**_  
_**Is this the place we used to love**_  
_**Is this the place that I've been dreaming of**_

_**Oh, simple thing where have you gone**_  
_**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**_  
_**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**_  
_**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**_

_**And if you have a minute why don't we go**_  
_**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**_  
_**This could be the end of everything**_  
_**So why don't we go**_  
_**Somewhere only we know?**_  
_**Somewhere only we know?**_

Quand il termina de chanter, il vit la poitrine de Kurt se lever et se baisser dans un rythme régulier, ce qui voulait dire qu'il s'était endormi.

Il se réveilla environ deux heures plus tard, comme s'était attendu, par un cauchemar. Il s'était tellement replongé dans les souvenirs qu'il se réveilla plus effrayé qu'il ne l'avait été ces derniers temps, le peu de fois où ça arrivait. Blaine ne l'avait pas vu comme ça depuis un moment et ça lui brisa le cœur. Il le serra contre lui, tenta le plus possible de le rassurer, lui chuchotant des choses à l'oreille, lui murmurant une mélodie, ou simplement le caressant tendrement. Au bout d'un long moment, Kurt qui se sentait mieux, se leva pour aller prendre une douche et se préparer. Il voulait surtout s'occuper, arrêter de penser à tout ça et ce n'était pas en restant au lit toute la journée que ça allait s'arranger. Il était à New York pour sa dernière journée, il devait en profiter autrement.

Après s'être lavé, Kurt resta dans la salle de bain pour se coiffer, Blaine quand à lui, se déshabilla derrière lui et entra dans la douche. Évidemment Kurt ne manqua aucun détail, heureux d'avoir le miroir devant lui, permettant de regarder _son petit-ami_ sous toutes les coutures. Si il n'avait pas été à moitié coiffé à ce stade là, Kurt l'aurait immédiatement rejoint.

- Hey sexy, j'ai oublié mon shampoing sur le lavabo, tu peux me le passer s'il te plaît ?

Kurt vit la bouteille en question et la prit pour la tendre à Blaine sans pour autant le regarder, sachant que ça le ferait craquer.

- T'es pas drôle, dit Blaine en prenant le shampoing et Kurt savait très bien qu'il souriait.

- Mmh ?

- Je disais ça pour que tu me rejoignes.

- Je peux pas. Je dois aller voir Seb.

- En parlant de Seb, grogna Blaine, dis-lui que si jamais il envoie encore un message comme ça il …

- Je sais Blaine, ne put s'empêcher de sourire Kurt.

Il venait de finir de se coiffer et allait quitter la salle de bain quand il sentit le bras du bouclé l'attirer vers lui. Kurt s'arrêta tout juste devant l'entrée de la douche à deux doigts de se faire tirer dedans.

- Blaine ! s'exclama-t-il en lui faisant comprendre que non, ils ne devaient pas faire ça maintenant.

- Désolé, je pensais pas te tirer aussi fort. Je voulais juste … Ça va aller ?

Kurt sourit à ses mots, levant sa main pour caresser sa joue mouillée.

- Grâce à toi oui.

- Ok, sourit fièrement Blaine. On se voit tout à l'heure ?

- Oui, dit-il en s'approchant pour l'embrasser, laissant cependant son corps à une certaine distance de lui pour éviter toutes tentations.

- A tout à l'heure sexy, murmura Blaine contre ses lèvres.

Kurt lui sourit une dernière fois avant de vraiment sortir de la salle de bain. Il récupéra son portable qui signalait un message non lu.

_**De Holly : **_

_**Jamais rien ne changera la façon dont je te vois Kurt, ce que tu m'as avoué tout à l'heure m'a juste montré à quel point tu es encore plus fort que ce que je pensais. Je voulais que tu le saches, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire tout à l'heure. Je ne dirai rien à ton père mais je t'en supplie, réfléchis à propos de ça, il t'aime et il a le droit de savoir pourquoi son fils était si brisé.  
Passe me voir quand tu as un peu de temps et si tu en as envie. **_

Il soupira de soulagement et se promit qu'il irait voir Holly après Sebastian. Tout ce qui s'était passé le matin même était contre son gré, mais Holly n'y était pour rien elle non plus. Même si elle avait tout d'abord agi excessivement, l'effrayant et le rendant encore plus mal dans un premier temps, elle avait su prendre sur elle et supporter toutes les horribles choses qu'il avait à lui raconter et pour ça il lui en était énormément reconnaissant. Il chassa de nouveau les images de sa tête et sortit de la chambre, décidé à vraiment se changer les idées. Il se dirigea alors vers la chambre de Sebastian à laquelle il frappa plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que Jeff réponde.

- Hey Kurt, sourit ce dernier.

- Hey. Seb est là ?

En tant que réponse, Jeff ouvrit la porte et Kurt vit son ami sous sa couette, semblant dormant paisiblement.

- Il est plus de 11 heures ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore en train de dormir alors qu'on est à New York ?

- En même temps, vous nous avez un peu empêché de dormir cette nuit Kurt, rit Jeff. Sérieux j'étais sur le point d'aller dormir dans la chambre de Nick et Sarah, sur le tapis au pied de leur lit mais vous vous êtes arrêtés donc bon. Heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs.

Kurt tenta d'ignorer la gêne en pensant que non seulement Sebastian mais aussi Jeff les avaient entendu cette nuit.

- Oui mais toi tu es debout et prêt. Pas Seb.

- Ouais je sais bien. Il ne voulait pas se lever quand je l'ai bougé tout à l'heure.

Kurt fronça les sourcils, ce n'était vraiment pas l'habitude de Sebastian. C'était normalement lui cette semaine qui venait le sortir du lit.

- Bon je te laisse, je vais faire chier Nick et Sarah ! déclara Jeff, comme si c'était tout à fait normal, enfin pour lui ça l'était.

Il quitta la chambre sur ses mots les laissant seuls. Kurt ferma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha du lit de Sebastian. Ce dernier n'avait pas changé de position.

- Seb, tu as vu l'heure ?

- Mmmmh.

- Bouge toi.

- Mmmmh.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. Il quitta ses chaussures et s'allongea au dessus du corps de Sebastian.

- Kuuuurt, grogna ce dernier sous le poids de son ami.

- Je suis pas lourd, marmonna Kurt.

- Non t'es un tas d'os et ça me fait mal.

- Ça c'était méchant Seb, rétorqua-t-il en se redressant.

- Désolé, c'était pas contre toi, soupira Sebastian en attrapant le bras de Kurt, l'obligeant à s'allonger de nouveau au dessus de lui mais cette fois-ci il se mit sur le dos afin que Kurt ne lui fasse pas mal.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rien.

- Ne me mens pas Sebastian Smythe.

- J'aime quand tu me parles comme ça beau gosse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Brian ?

- Rien et il ne se passera jamais rien.

- Seb …

- C'était une connerie ok ? J'ai … J'aurais pas dû t'en parler, j'aurais jamais même du penser à quoique ce soit par rapport à lui c'est complètement con. Les histoires comme ça c'est pas fait pour moi je suis beaucoup mieux quand je trouve un mec pour un soir et …

- Personne est mieux avec une histoire sans lendemain qu'avec une vraie histoire Seb.

- Je ne veux pas de ça.

- De quoi ?

- Ça là, dit-il en se montrant lui-même. Regarde dans quel état je suis alors que je suis à New York merde !

- Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, insista Kurt.

Et Sebastian craqua. Il raconta sa conversation de la veille avec Brian.

- Tu tiens beaucoup à lui pas vrai ? demanda Kurt, étonné de la façon dont il parlait de Brian.

Il n'avait jamais vu Sebastian comme ça.

- D'une façon que je ne devrais pas, murmura-t-il comme si il avait peur que quelqu'un d'autre que lui l'entende.

Car il ne voulait surtout pas qu'une autre personne soit au courant. L'image qu'il avait, il voulait la garder, ça le protégeait justement.

- Je pense que la meilleure chose à faire c'est que vous parliez quand on sera rentrés. Les choses ne peuvent pas continuer comme ça. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous, Brian a visiblement quelques problèmes avec ça donc vous devez en parler.

- J'ai pas envie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si il ne veut pas de moi de cette façon, je ne veux pas le perdre.

- Tu es en train de le perdre, vous êtes en train de vous perdre dans tous les cas en agissant comme ça.

- Si il ne m'avait jamais embrassé tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple.

- Et tu aurais gardé tes sentiments pour toi pendant combien de temps ?

- Tout le temps.

- Ça aurait été pire.

- Je le connais depuis tellement de temps Kurt, je veux juste pas le perdre.

- Tu l'as connu avant ou après avoir fait ton coming out ?

- Avant. J'ai mis du temps à lui avouer. J'avais peur que ça change quoique ce soit dans notre amitié. Mais …

- Mais ?

- Il me connaissait tellement bien qu'il a fini par me dire un soir où on jouait à la console tous les deux « Quand est-ce que tu vas m'avouer que tu fantasmes sur Tom Cruise ? »

- Tu fantasmes sur Tom Cruise ? rit Kurt.

- Avant. Un peu. Bon ok beaucoup. Mais plus maintenant.

- Mmmh, sourit Kurt. Comment t'as réagi ?

- J'étais sous le choc, il m'a dégommé au jeu du coup, il en a profité ce con, rit Sebastian au souvenir. Après il m'a juste dit qu'il l'avait remarqué depuis longtemps parce que j'avais vraiment tendance à m'attarder sur les culs des mecs.

- Étonnant de ta part.

- N'est-ce pas ? rit Sebastian. Il m'a dit que ça ne changerait jamais rien. Et qu'il préférait que je lui avoue parce que je pourrais enfin être vraiment moi-même et c'est tout ce qu'il demandait. Au final ça a changé quelque chose.

- C'est pas le fait que tu aimes les hommes qui a changé quelque chose entre vous Seb. C'est le fait qu'il t'embrasse. Tu l'as toi même dit, si il ne t'avait pas embrassé tu n'aurais jamais rien essayé. Il y a juste une attirance qui s'est installée entre vous et ça peut arriver à tout type de meilleurs amis. Garçons ou filles. C'est comme ça, tu ne choisis pas ce genre de choses, crois-moi je sais de quoi je parle.

- Tu regrettes d'avoir dit ce que tu ressentais à Blaine ?

- Pas du tout. J'avais peur de regretter mais ça ne sera jamais le cas. Parce que ce qu'il me fait ressentir depuis, c'est inexplicable. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ça fait du bien de savoir que quelqu'un tient à toi de cette façon et te voit comme si tu étais la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée.

- Oh mon dieu Kurt, c'était tellement niais tout ce que tu viens de sortir.

- Va te faire voir, rit-il en le frappant amicalement.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, Kurt était toujours allongé au dessus de Sebastian qui était lui, sous sa couette.

- Tu me promets que tu vas y penser ? demanda Kurt en rompant le silence.

- Oui, répondit simplement Sebastian. On arrête de parler de tout ça c'est bon.

- Ok, dit Kurt en se redressant sur le lit.

Sebastian fit de même et s'adossa contre le mur.

- Comment ça se passe entre toi et Blaine ? Outre que le sexe, parce que même si je me doutais que ça se passait bien putain, hier soir ça a tout confirmé. Tu ne fais pas semblant Hummel.

- Oh mon dieu, Seb, rougit Kurt.

- Quoi c'est vrai ? _Plus que bon ! Blaine j'ai besoin de toi ! Blaaiiiineee, _imita Sebastian avec une voix partant dans les aigus.

- Oh c'est pas vrai, rit Kurt devenant de plus en plus rouge.

Il attrapa le coussin de Sebastian qui continuait à l'imiter et se jeta sur lui pour le frapper, lui criant de se taire tandis que Sebastian, continuait de plus en plus fort. Ils bougèrent tellement que Sebastian qui était en boxer, fit tomber la couette par terre. Ils n'entendirent tous les deux pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Kurt continuait de frapper Sebastian avec l'oreiller en riant tandis que ce dernier criait. Pour éviter le coussin, Sebastian tourna la tête et aperçu Blaine et Sarah devant la porte. Sarah les regardait en souriant mais Blaine …. C'était autre chose.

- Oups oups oups, y'a le petit-ami jaloux qui débarque, murmura Sebastian pour que seul Kurt soit capable d'entendre.

Ce dernier tourna la tête et vit le regard de Blaine qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Cela lui enleva directement son sourire aux lèvres et il laissa tomber le coussin sur le lit.

- Oh non non, ne vous emmerdez pas à arrêter ça maintenant, lança Blaine, Kurt tu devrais même te foutre à poils avec lui ça sera plus amusant pour vous, continua-t-il avant de faire demi-tour.

- Blaine, soupira Sarah en levant les yeux au ciel.

Kurt quand à lui regarda le bouclé partir, ébahit, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à une telle réaction.

- Putain il est grave, rit Sebastian alors qu'il se recevait un regard noir de Kurt.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il réagit comme ça … dit-il finalement.

- T'es dans le lit d'un autre mec qui est à moitié nu, soupira Sarah. Je sais que c'est stupide parce que c'est Sebastian, que vous êtes amis et que vous ne faisiez que rigoler. Mais bon, c'est nouveau pour Blaine tout ça, la jalousie, l'envie que tu ne sois qu'avec lui … Pense à ça aussi, il ne sait pas comment le gérer.

- Merde, soupira Kurt en se levant du lit, récupérant le coussin entre les mains, bien décidé à en faire bon usage.

- Oui va voir ton _Blaiiiiiiiineeee_, imita une dernière fois Sebastian.

Kurt se retourna et lança le coussin de toutes ses forces sur son ami qui explosa de rire, puis quitta la pièce. Le premier endroit où Blaine pouvait être était leur chambre et Kurt espérait vraiment que ça serait le cas, il ne voulait pas avoir à le chercher dans tout l'hôtel ou encore pire, dans tout New York. Il ouvrit la porte doucement et trouva Blaine assis en tailleur sur le lit. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui avant de les rebaisser. Kurt s'approcha, s'assit face à lui.

- Je n'ai jamais été comme ça, dit Blaine en brisant le silence.

Kurt ne dit rien et se pinça les lèvres, se retenant de se jeter sur le bouclé et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer.

- Je n'ai pas contrôlé ce que j'ai dit … C'est juste … te voir comme ça avec lui ça … J'ai eu ce sentiment de … Merde j'avais envie de le tuer.

Kurt ne put retenir son sourire. Il leva la main jusqu'à la joue de Blaine qu'il caressa tendrement, ce dernier ferma les yeux au contact.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle la jalousie Blaine Anderson.

- Putain … soupira Blaine en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai jamais été jaloux de ma vie, fallait que ça commence avec toi.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne supporte pas quand un autre garçon t'approche, murmura Kurt.

- Ah oui ?

- Mmmh. Ce gars à l'hôtel de Washington, j'avais envie de lui faire bouffer son sourire de dragueur de merde, lui casser son nez, lui bousiller son costume, l'étrangler avec sa cravate et encore j'en passe.

- Rien que ça ? sourit Blaine.

- Tu n'imagines même pas le reste, grogna Kurt. Et je n'avais rien le droit de faire ou de dire parce que j'avais fait le con la veille.

Blaine sourit et le rapprocha, l'invitant à s'installer sur ses genoux. Kurt accepta sans hésitation et entoura son bras autour des épaules du bouclé pour se maintenir.

- Je suis désolé sexy, j'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça …

- C'est pas grave, répondit Kurt en collant son front au sien. A n'importe quel moment, quand tu ressentiras ce sentiment, rappelles-toi que je suis à toi.

Blaine sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Tous pleins de sentiments étaient nouveaux pour lui, il était un peu perdu et c'était pour ça qu'il avait agi excessivement. Mais entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de Kurt, était juste la plus belle chose au monde.

- Et tu veux savoir depuis quand ?

- Hier ? tenta Blaine.

- Non. Depuis la première fois qu'on a fait l'amour, j'avais juste trop peur de l'admettre.

La respiration de Blaine se coupa et la seule chose qu'il fut capable de faire à ce moment là, ce fut de rompre l'espace entre leurs lèvres et de l'embrasser passionnément. Kurt grogna dans leur baiser et remonta ses mains dans les boucles de Blaine, qu'il caressa. Ce dernier pressa le corps de Kurt contre lui et le fit basculer en arrière sur le matelas.

- Tu ne peux pas me dire des trucs comme ça sexy, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

- Pourquoi ? sourit Kurt.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, chuchota-t-il en descendant sa bouche le long de son cou pour continuer à l'embrasser.

- Blaine … soupira Kurt, faut que j'aille voir Holly, dit-il en caressant son dos.

- Oooh.

Blaine se détacha de lui et se souleva sur ses coudes pour pouvoir le regarder.

- Ça va aller ?

- Oui t'inquiète pas, sourit Kurt en lui posant un baiser sur le front.

- J'ai pas envie de te laisser partir, murmura Blaine en réfugiant son visage dans le cou de Kurt. Putain qu'est-ce que j'aime ton odeur sexy. Ça me donne envie de te goûter de partout.

En disant cela, il commença à mordiller le cou de Kurt, ce dernier se mit à rire et remonter les épaules pour lui bloquer l'accès. Mais d'entendre le rire de Kurt, celui qui donnait des papillons dans le ventre de Blaine, donnait envie au bouclé de continuer pour que ce merveilleux son ne s'arrête jamais. Il passa donc ses mains sous son tee-shirt et commença à le chatouiller. Et ça marcha, Kurt rit un peu plus fort et se cambra pour tenter de l'empêcher de continuer.

- Blaiiiineeee cria-t-il, s'il te plaît, arrêteeee !

- Non, sourit ce dernier.

- Aaaaaaahhhh oh mon dieu !

Il explosa une nouvelle fois de rire, essayant de se débattre avec ses bras mais il rigolait tellement qu'il n'avait aucune force. Blaine attrapa ses mains qu'il bloqua au dessus de sa tête et se pressa contre lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles, leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas, Blaine tenait toujours Kurt fermement, avec ses bras au-dessus de la tête. Le châtain passa inconsciemment sa langue sur ses lèvres et se fut tout pour Blaine qui craqua et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne pour un baiser passionné. Kurt ne retint pas son gémissement de plaisir et entoura ses jambes autour de la taille de Blaine pour le presser un peu plus contre lui.

- Tu me rends complètement dingue sexy, soupira Blaine en collant finalement son front au sien.

Il relâcha les bras de Kurt, ce dernier vint placer ses mains derrière sa nuque, enroulant un doigt dans des boucles qui lui tombaient dans son cou.

- Idem, murmura-t-il.

- Peut-être que Holly peut attendre non ? sourit Blaine.

- C'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de me dire.

Blaine se baissa pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, Kurt soupira dans leur baiser, il descendit ses mains et les passa sous le tee-shirt de Blaine, dans son dos pour le caresser tendrement. Le bouclé fit de même, il mit ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Kurt et caressa son bassin du bout des doigt. Kurt le souleva un peu en grognant de plaisir. Soudainement, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, Nick, Jeff et Sebastian entrèrent suivit par Sarah.

- Putain, grogna Blaine en se détachant des lèvres de Kurt pour se laisser tomber sur le matelas à ses côtés. Vous ne savez pas frapper ?

- J'ai essayé de les retenir, se justifia Sarah avec un regard désolé.

Kurt soupira, il se tourna, entoura son bras autour de la taille de Blaine et réfugia sa tête dans son cou, tentant d'ignorer ses amis.

- Bon Blainey … commença Sebastian mais il fut immédiatement coupé par Blaine.

- Toi. Tu ne dis rien. Pas maintenant, dit-il en le menaçant du doigt.

Il sentit le souffle de Kurt dans son cou, signe que ce dernier était en train de rire doucement.

- Rooo ça va, grogna Sebastian en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Non justement ça ne va pas, rétorqua Blaine sentant la colère monter en lui.

- Blaine … murmura Kurt pour le calmer.

Blaine écouta sa voix, sentit son souffle lui chatouiller l'oreille, il se calma.

- Bref, pourquoi vous étiez là ?

- Apparemment on a de nouveau trucs à signer par rapport à la maquette. Y'a du neuf d'après ce que j'ai compris. On a rendez-vous dans un bureau de New York, Cooper et Sarah nous accompagnent, expliqua Nick

- Je vais en profiter pour passer un peu de temps avec Holly, déclara Kurt en se redressant.

- Ok sexy, on se retrouve tout à l'heure ?

- Oui, répondit Kurt en l'embrassant tendrement avant de se lever.

Il rajusta ses vêtements, conscient des regards sur lui, il ne put que rougir alors qu'il voyait très bien le sourire de Blaine.

**xxxxxx**

- Oh mon dieu Kurt … soupira Holly en voyant approcher le jeune garçon.

Elle tendit les bras que le châtain accepta sans hésiter et ils s'enlacèrent pendant un moment.

- Comment tu te sens ? dit-elle en se détachant finalement de lui et en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

- Maintenant ça va. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, c'est juste … C'est encore dur pour moi de raconter tout ça et j'avais besoin de temps seul avec Blaine. C'était pas contre toi ou quoique ce soit.

- Je comprends ... Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

- On va faire un tour ? proposa Kurt. Ils vont tous partir signer des papiers pour le groupe donc on sera que tous les deux.

- Bonne idée, je crois qu'on a besoin de ça.

- Moi aussi, sourit Kurt.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de l'hôtel, et marchèrent en silence pendant un moment. Holly n'osait pas poser les questions qui lui tournaient dans la tête. Finalement ce fut Kurt qui brisa ce silence.

- Tu sais, tu peux me poser les questions que tu veux. Maintenant que je t'ai tout raconté, je pense que je peux arriver à y répondre.

- Ok … Tu veux qu'on s'installe quelque part ou pas ?

- Y'a un Starbuck juste là on qu'à se poser là bas ? demanda Kurt en montrant du doigt.

Ils allèrent donc s'installer dans le Starbuck du coin. Holly alla commander leurs boissons tandis que Kurt cherchait une place, le lieu étant bondé de monde. Il trouva une petite table isolée, avec deux places et s'installa. Pour dire vrai, il était un peu anxieux des questions que Holly allait lui poser mais il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et qu'elle n'irait jamais trop loin. Il aurait juste aimé avoir Blaine à ses côtés, qu'il lui tienne la main et lui donne le courage d'en parler. Le doute n'eut pas le temps de s'installer car Holly étaient de retour avec leur deux commandes.

- Un cappuccino pour toi et un Ice macchiato caramel pour moi, dit-elle en s'installant face à lui.

- Merci, sourit Kurt en buvant une gorgée.

- Je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux que ce matin, dit-elle.

- Blaine y est pour quelque chose, avoua le châtain.

- Il le sait depuis longtemps ? demanda Holly.

- Je lui ai dit quelques jours après l'avoir rencontré.

- Oh wow.

- J'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un et Blaine … Il était là et je … J'avais besoin de lui dire. J'avais besoin qu'il le sache, je pense que je voulais qu'il comprenne qui j'étais. Et ça, dit-il en baissant le regard vers son corps, même si j'ai encore du mal à l'accepter, ça fait partie de ce que je suis.

- Je suis tellement fière de toi Kurt, soupira Holly en prenant sa main sur la table.

- Merci, sourit Kurt. Je veux que tu le sois.

Holly lui sourit à son tour avant de lâcher sa main pour boire un petit peu.

- C'est à lui que tu en as parlé en premier ?

- Non c'est à Seb. Enfin, jamais dans les détails mais c'est lui qui a vu _ça_ en premier.

- Sebastian ? s'étonna Holly. Ah bon.

Kurt ne put que rire à sa réaction. Il était vrai que pour beaucoup de gens de l'extérieur, Sebastian pouvait être quelqu'un de provocateur et parfois insupportable. Mais pour d'autres personnes, celles qui étaient proches de lui de la manière dont Kurt l'était, il était quelqu'un de vrai et d'entier sur qui on pouvait compter et avoir confiance.

- Tu te rappelles du discours qu'il a fait hier après qu'ils aient gagné ?

- Mmmmh, dit-elle en semblant réfléchir. Ah oui oui je me rappelle, j'étais choquée.

- Et ben moi je connais ce Seb là. Et crois moi il m'aide beaucoup.

- Tant mieux, sourit Holly. C'est tout ce que je demande.

- Par contre Blaine est jaloux de lui …

- Vraiment ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'ils se sont tous les deux éloignés à cause de moi.

- Je suis sûr que non.

- Mais si, regarde comme ils agissent l'un avec l'autre maintenant … Blaine est la première personne à qui Seb a fait son comming out et en pleurant Holly. Ils étaient vraiment proches.

- C'était il y a combien de temps ça ?

- Plus de cinq ans je crois.

- Tu vois … Les choses ont dû changer entre temps. Ils ont trouvé d'autres personnes à qui se confier et voilà. Je suis pratiquement sûr que ce n'est pas toi.

- J'espère en tout cas, soupira Kurt.

Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant un long moment. Holly parla de sa relation avec Cooper, et Kurt l'écouta avec attention, lui donnant de temps en temps son avis. Elle lui fit part aussi de sa peur de le perdre à cause de New York et tout ce qui allait s'en suivre. Mais que pour l'instant ils avaient pris la décision de laisser aller, voir où leur relation les menerait et qu'ils verraient ce qu'ils feraient à la fin de l'été. Kurt voyait à quel point toute son histoire avec Cooper lui tenait vraiment à cœur. Peut-être qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, mais ils comptaient déjà énormément l'un pour l'autre. Et ça Kurt savait exactement ce que c'était.

Après ça, ils allèrent de nouveau se balader dans les rues de New York, et décidèrent après un appel de Cooper qui disait qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fini, de rejoindre les garçons dans un building du centre de Manhattan, là où ils avaient rendez-vous. Quand ils retrouvèrent le lieu en question, Kurt et Holly mirent un moment à les retrouver. C'est finalement après être redescendus à l'accueil et avoir demandé à la secrétaire, qu'ils les trouvèrent dans une salle d'attente. Ils étaient tous en train de patienter, apparemment depuis un moment car Jeff devenait insupportable à faire le tour de la salle et à regarder dans tous les recoins comme si quelqu'un allait apparaître d'un seul coup.

- Ils nous ont peut-être oublié ? demanda-t-il quand Holly et Kurt s'installèrent avec eux.

- Non Jeff. Ils nous ont dit que ça pourrait être long.

Kurt s'assit au côté de Blaine qui se tourna vers lui en souriant.

- Ça s'est bien passé avec Holly ? murmura ce dernier afin que seul Kurt puisse l'entendre.

- Oui, sourit-il, ça fait du bien de la retrouver.

Blaine lui sourit à son tour et lui prit la main pour la poser sur son genou qui ne cessait de gigoter.

- T'es stressé ? chuchota Kurt.

- Je sais pas, l'endroit est un peu trop sérieux à mon goût, ça ne me rassure pas.

- Tu vas seulement signer des contrats Blaine, tenta de le rassurer Kurt en caressant sa main avec son pouce.

- Je préfère quand tu es là.

Kurt sourit simplement et posa sa tête sur son épaule pour patienter.

- Ça fait longtemps que vous attendez ? chuchota-t-il.

- Tu as juste à regarder Jeff et tu auras ta réponse, sourit Blaine.

Kurt tourna le regard vers son ami qui était maintenant assis. Il tapait rythmiquement du pied par terre en sifflant jusqu'à ce que Sebastian lui lance un regard noir pour lui faire comprendre d'arrêter.

- Une heure ? tenta Kurt.

- Une heure et demi, réctifia Blaine.

- Oh !

- Ouais … On attend Zachary en fait.

- Zachary ? s'étonna Kurt.

- Oui, apparemment il est aussi notre agent, si j'ai bien compris. Il est en train de négocier des trucs je ne sais pas quoi exactement mais il pérférait qu'on ne soit pas là. C'est ce qui est stressant aussi mais …

Blaine n'eut pas le temps de finir car Zachary débarqua soudainement. Tout le monde se leva et le regarda, attendant impatiemment de voir ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Ils ont beaucoup d'espoir sur vous, commença ce dernier. L'un des membres du jury était le codirecteur d'une grande maison de disques et il a vraiment eu le coup de cœur pour ce que vous avez fait sur scène. Et c'est pour ça que vous avez été convoqués aujourd'hui. Ils misent sur vous. Les personnes qui étaient dans ce bureau là, dit-il en le montrant du doigt, n'ont rien à voir avec le concours d'hier que vous avez gagné. C'est beaucoup plus sérieux, ils veulent bosser avec vous.

- C'est qui exactement 'ils' ? Demanda Nick.

- Le co-directeur et le directeur de la maison disque, et quelques personnes du monde de la musique comme un représentant d'une grande chaine de radio ici à New-York. Ils veulent que la maquette que vous allez enregistrer passe sur les ondes.

- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Jeff. C'est vrai ?

- Oui, rit Zachary. C'est vrai. Mais ça va être du sérieux les gars. Concret et sérieux, ne prenez surtout pas ça à la légère. D'ailleurs dans les contrats que vous allez signer, il y en a un sur moi, voir si vous voulez me garder ou si vous voulez prendre un agent de la maison de disque. Vous devez faire un choix, moi ou quelqu'un d'autre.

- Et comment ils font ce choix ? demanda Cooper, ils ne vous connaissent pas.

- Je sais bien … Mais c'est comme ça, dit Zachary en haussant les épaules. Si ça peut vous aider en quoique ce soit, vous pouvez me poser des questions sur ce qui vous tracasse par rapport à moi. On a cinq minutes, le temps qu'ils prennent leurs cafés.

Les garçons échangèrent des regards et Kurt sentit les yeux de Sebastian sur la main qu'il avait lié à celle de Blaine. Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

- Vous pensez quoi de la relation entre Blaine et Kurt ? demanda soudainement Sebastian.

Kurt surpris, écarquilla les yeux et questionna son ami du regard qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Zachary eut aussi l'air surpris d'après les yeux qu'il fit. Il déplaça son regard et le posa sur les mains liées des garçons. L'emprise de celle de Blaine s'intensifia, signe qu'il était tendu de la réponse.

- Si la question est, est-ce que je vois un problème à ce qu'ils soient ensemble, dit Zachary, ma réponse va être claire et nette : non. Je suis né à New-York, j'ai été élevé ici et je bosse dans le monde de la musique et du showbizz. Croyez-moi y'a rien du tout qui me gêne là-dedans.

- Je le suis aussi, déclara Sebastian. Gay je veux dire. Si j'ai un mec, ça ne vous gênera pas non plus ?

- Non. C'est vos vies privées à tous, je n'ai pas à m'en mêler. Moi je ferai en sorte qu'elles restent privées si vous me le demandez.

Sebastian le scruta pendant quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre avant de se tourner vers ses amis.

- J'ai donc vérifié si on avait pas affaire à un connard d'homophobe, dit-il en regardant surtout Blaine. Je ne voulais pas qu'on vive un enfer alors qu'on est censés vivre notre rêve.

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire aux mots de Sebastian. Il tourna la tête pour lancer un regard à Holly qui voulait dire « tu vois, ça c'est le Seb que je connais » et elle y répondit en souriant.

- Ça fait combien de temps que vous faites ce métier ? demanda Cooper.

- Douze ans.

- Vous vous êtes déjà occupé de stars connues ?

- J'étais là au tout début de Norah Jones. Mais dès qu'elle a eu du succès elle m'a viré pour quelqu'un de plus expérimenté que moi. J'étais jeune, je commençais tout juste.

- La classe ! sourit Jeff. Enfin si on oublie la partie viré quoi …

- C'est sûr, rit-il. Ah oui j'allais oublier, j'ai négocié autre chose aussi pour vous.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Blaine.

- Un appartement.

- Pardon ?

- Je me suis rappelé que vous aviez dit que vous n'étiez pas de New York. Le problème c'est qu'avec tout ça, il faut vraiment que vous soyez ici à la rentrée. Je sais que les loyers d'ici sont plus que chers et je me doute que vous n'avez surement pas les moyens de vous prendre un appart chacun ... Je suis passé par là moi aussi, j'ai eu cette galère là et je ne vous la souhaite pas. C'est pour ça que je leur en ai demandé un pour vous quatre.

- On le garde, déclara Nick sous le choc.

- Ils ont de l'argent, continua Zachary, c'est pas un soucis pour eux. C'est juste que si ça ne marche pas pour vous, si la maquette ne plait pas au public, vous serez jetés dehors et y'aura rien que je pourrais faire. Vous serez jetés de la maison de disques aussi par la même occasion. Ils parient sur vous, ça passe ou ça casse.

- Les joies du showbizz, se moque cyniquement Cooper.

- Et oui, soupira Zachary. C'est comme ça malheureusement. Donc bon, même si vous décidez de ne pas me garder, c'est négocié, quand vous arrivez à la rentrée, vous aurez votre appartement meublé.

- Wow merci, soupira Blaine.

Kurt savait que cela devait être un soulagement pour lui. Savoir qu'il aurait un endroit où vivre. Parce que si une chose était sûre, c'était que Blaine n'avait pas les moyens de se louer un appartement à New York.

- On le garde hein ? demanda Jeff en regardant ses amis les uns à la suite des autres.

- Oui, répondirent ces derniers à l'unisson.

- Merci, sourit Zachary. Alors c'est parti, dit-il en montrant le bureau où ils devaient se rendre.

Cooper s'avança lui aussi pour les accompagner mais Zachary fut obligé de le stopper.

- Vous ne pouvez pas venir, dit-il d'un air désolé.

- Mais …

- Faites-moi confiance, je m'occupe d'eux.

- Qu'ils regardent bien les contrats, demanda Cooper.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, sourit Zachary.

- Ok, soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le premier siège à sa hauteur.

Kurt embrassa furtivement Blaine, de même que Sarah avec Nick et les garçons disparurent. Kurt, Holly, Cooper et Sarah patientèrent un long moment, Sarah et Kurt parlaient entre eux de même que Holly et Cooper. Après environ 45 minutes d'attente, les garçons et Zachary sortirent du bureau avec des sourires aux lèvres.

- Alors ? s'impatienta Cooper.

- On est de vrais rockstars ! s'exclama Jeff.

- Oh la ferme toi ! soupira Sebastian.

- On a tout signé, rendez-vous le 8 Septembre au studio, sourit Blaine.

Kurt lui fit un grand sourire et le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Tout le monde les regardèrent attendrit.

- Ça fait combien de temps tous les deux ? chuchota Zachary à Sebastian.

- Vous diriez combien ? sourit ce dernier.

- Oh … Un an, ou peut-être un peu plus.

Sebastian et Jeff pouffèrent de rire.

- Ça fait que depuis hier qu'ils sont officiellement ensemble, expliqua Holly.

- Sérieusement ?

- Sérieusement, sourit Blaine en se détachant de Kurt pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Qu'est-ce que ça va être dans un an ?

- C'est simple ils auront pleins de bébés qui courent partout, se moqua Sebastian.

- Seeeeb, grogna Kurt en lui lançant un regard noir.

_**xxxxxx**_

Ils passèrent la fin de leur après-midi à se promener dans New-York avant de s'arrêter dans un restaurant pour manger et fêter leur dernière soirée dans la ville. Ils ne tardèrent pas à rentrer étant donné qu'ils prenaient la route tôt le lendemain matin et qu'ils leur restaient encore à faire leurs valises.

Quand Blaine et Kurt furent enfin dans leur chambre, Blaine se laissa tomber sur le lit tandis que Kurt alla vers sa valise.

- Je déteste faire ma valise dans ce sens là.

- Dans ce sens là ? rit Kurt.

- Ouais, parce que je rentre chez moi. La faire pour aller à New York ça ne me dérangeais pas …

- Tu reviens ici dans un mois Blaine. Patience … sourit-il.

- Tu y crois toi tout ce qui nous est arrivé pendant cette semaine ?

Kurt se tourna vers lui avec un de ses tee-shirt dans la main qu'il était en train de plier.

- Je savais que vous alliez réussir, dit-il.

- Il ne s'est pas passé que ça cette semaine sexy, sourit Blaine.

- Ah bon ? le charria Kurt.

- Viens là, déclara le bouclé. On a le temps de faire nos valises.

- On a encore plus le temps pour faire ce que tu veux faire Blaine.

- Je veux juste que mon petit-ami soit à côté de moi quelques minutes c'est tout sexy …

Kurt regarda Blaine en souriant et s'approcha du lit. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait s'habituer à ce mot si rapidement. Et pourtant c'était le cas. Blaine était son petit-ami et il n'y avait personne au monde à côté de qui il aurait préféré s'allonger à ce moment même. Ils se tournèrent sur le côté pour se faire face, quelques centimètres seulement les séparaient.

- Hey, sourit Blaine.

- Hey, sourit Kurt.

- T'es encore plus beau quand tu es aussi près de moi, je te l'avais déjà dit ?

Kurt rougit et baissa les yeux, il n'avait toujours pas l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de choses et il était pratiquement sûr qu'il ne s'y habituerait jamais. Blaine posa une main sur son menton pour lui relever la tête et qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

- Arrête de me fuir du regard quand je te dis ça Kurt Hummel.

- Elizabeth.

- Pardon ?

- Quand tu veux faire celui qui m'appelle sérieusement c'est Kurt Elizabeth Hummel et ne rigole pas.

- J'allais pas rire, dit sérieusement Blaine. C'est quelqu'un particulier Elizabeth ou …

- Ma mère, sourit Kurt.

- Oh, elle devait être magnifique.

- Elle l'était.

Kurt se leva pour aller vers son sac, Blaine le regarda faire, se demandant pourquoi il s'était levé soudainement. Le châtain sortit son porte-feuille et vint de nouveau se coucher aux cotés de Blaine. Il l'ouvrit pour lui montrer une photo.

- C'est elle et moi. Mon père nous avait surpris en train de danser tous les deux dans le salon un soir en rentrant du boulot et ça a donné cette photo.

Blaine posa son regard dessus. Kurt devait avoir aux alentours de six ans, en tout cas il paressait très jeune sur la photo. Il avait les bras en l'air avec un énorme sourire sur ses lèvres et les cheveux ébouriffés. Sa mère quand à elle, était penchée vers son fils et semblait bouger ses épaules en rythme. Le bonheur se lisait sur les traits de son visage et Blaine avait vu juste. Cette femme était magnifique. Kurt regarda encore pendant quelques secondes de plus la photo avant de nouveau fermer son porte de feuille et de le poser sur la table de nuit. Il se tourna ensuite vers Blaine et lui sourit.

- J'aime bien l'avoir cette photo avec moi, je peux me rappeler à tout moment un des meilleurs souvenirs de ma vie.

Blaine l'écouta attentivement, il leva sa main pour la placer sur sa taille sur laquelle il traça des ronds au-dessus de son tee-shirt.

- Mon père nous a rejoint après avoir pris cette photo, continua-t-il. Mon père qui danse c'est quelque chose j'te jure …

- Il est comment ton père ?

- Ultra protecteur envers moi. Si il savait la moitié de ce qu'il s'est passé quand j'étais avec Lucas ou pourquoi on s'est séparés, il ne serait plus vivant.

- Tu ne veux pas lui dire ? Histoire qu'on en ait vraiment fini avec ce salop …

Kurt le regarda quelques secondes avant de s'approcher de lui et de l'embrasser passionnément laissant ses mains glisser derrière sa nuque. Blaine tout d'abord surpris, se laissa ensuite aller et entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt pour presser son corps contre le sien.

- Faut que j'aille faire ma valise Blaine ... soupira Kurt.

Blaine bascula le corps de Kurt pour qu'il se retrouve allongé sur le matelas et s'installa au-dessus de lui, s'attaquant de nouveau à son cou en embrassant ou le suçotant à quelques endroits. Il remonta sa bouche jusqu'à l'oreille de Kurt qu'il mordilla.

- Dis-moi d'arrêter alors, tu me dis stop et je te laisserai aller la faire, chuchota-t-il.

Kurt sentit le souffle chaud du bouclé caresser sa peau, le faisant frissonner. Son jean commençait à être beaucoup trop étroit pour son confort, même si il tentait de résister à Blaine. Ce dernier entremêla ses mains avec celles de Kurt et les plaça au-dessus de sa tête, le châtain ne put se retenir de gémir quand les lèvres de Blaine lui suçotèrent la peau un peu plus fort, ce qui lui laisserait un énorme suçon bien voyant au milieu de son cou, comme à son habitude.

- Blaine ...

- Mmmh ?

- On doit ...

Sachant très bien ce que Kurt allait évoquer, Blaine choisit ce moment pour presser la bosse de son jean, formée par son début d'érection, contre celle de Kurt. La soudaine friction fit gémir Kurt de plus belle qui souleva son bassin et tenta quelques frottements avant que Blaine ne s'éloigne de nouveau.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on s'occupe de ça avant de faire quoique ce soit d'autre Kurt, murmura-t-il sensuellement contre ses lèvres.

Il l'embrassa passionnément, laissant leurs langues se mêler l'une à l'autre, il prit ensuite la lèvre inférieure de Kurt entre ses dents, ce dernier grogna et souleva de nouveau son bassin pour tenter une moindre friction que Blaine fit bien attention d'éviter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses sexy ? murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de la lui mordiller une nouvelle fois.

- Je ... Je ... Crois ... Aussi Blaine.

- On change vite d'avis à ce que je vois ? rit-il.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix quand tu fais ça en même temps.

- C'est fait exprès.

- Tu m'énerves ... Oh mon dieu.

Blaine venait tout juste de se presser une nouvelle fois contre lui, lui donnant la friction que Kurt avait besoin.

- Blaine s'il te plait, supplia Kurt.

- Quoi sexy ?

- Les habits ... Y'en a trop !

- Je suis d'accord là-dessus. Juste un dernier truc.

Blaine colla son front au sien et le regarda droit dans les yeux, en tenant toujours ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

- Tu te rappelles que tu m'as dit que tu étais à moi ?

- Oui, souffla faiblement Kurt.

- Alors je veux être le seul à entendre les gémissements que tu fais, pas Sebastian. Ne fais pas de bruit sexy.

- Tu veux que je me taise pendant que tu ...

- Oui.

- Oh mon dieu, s'exclama Kurt en écarquillant les yeux.

- La prochaine fois on ne sera que tous les deux et tu pourras gémir autant que tu veux. Là non.

Blaine détacha ses mains de celles de Kurt et les redescendit le long de son corps.

- D'ac...D'accord, affirma doucement Kurt. Mais ne fais pas exprès de faire des trucs qui me font ... BLAINE !

Il venait soudainement de passer sa main dans le jean et le boxer de Kurt pour la poser sur son sexe.

- Ça va être compliqué pour toi sexy, non ? sourit Blaine.

Kurt vit dans les yeux de Blaine la provocation. Et il voulait montrer à ce dernier qu'il pouvait tenir. Si c'était un défi, il allait le relever.

- Non. Je vais y arriver, dit-il fermement.

- Tant mieux, murmura Blaine avant de l'embrasser.

Il remonta le tee-shirt de Kurt pour le lui enlever et ce dernier l'obligea à faire la même chose, les laissant peau contre peau en s'embrassant langoureusement. Les mains de Blaine étaient sur les flancs de Kurt, les caressant du bout des doigts, sachant très bien l'effet que cela faisait au châtain. Il n'avait pas vu faux. Kurt souleva son bassin au contact, pressa leurs torses l'un contre et l'autre et s'agrippa aux boucles de Blaine en gémissant faiblement dans leurs baisers. Blaine descendit ensuite sa bouche le long de son cou puis le long de son torse avant de prendre un des tétons de Kurt et le suçoter avidement. Kurt avait envie de gémir, envie de crier à Blaine de continuer mais il ne pouvait pas, c'était plus que frustrant et vraiment difficile de se retenir, surtout quand la langue du bouclé lui faisait ce genre de choses. Il se mordit la lèvre, il pouvait sentir le goût du sang dans sa bouche mais il s'en fichait, il ne voulait pas sortir le moindre son. Il ferma les yeux et avec ses mains, agrippa les épaules de Blaine en enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau, cherchant à montrer son plaisir d'une autre façon. Blaine grogna et cela lança une vibration dans le corps entier de Kurt. Le bouclé sentit son téton se durcir dans sa bouche et s'attaqua au deuxième, lui faisant le même sort, rendant Kurt complètement fou.

- Blaaineeee, chuchota-t-il pour attirer l'attention de ce dernier.

Il leva les yeux vers lui et le questionna du regard.

- J'ai ... S'il te plait faut que j'enlève tout ça, dit-il en montrant son jean.

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de rire face à l'impatience du châtain. Il acquiesça et mit ses deux mains sur le bouton du jean pour le lui enlever tout en laissant sa bouche attachée au téton de Kurt, attendant qu'il soit complètement dur. Il finit par descendre sa bouche puis il se détacha du corps de Kurt afin de lui enlever complètement son jean. Quand le châtain fut en boxer, sa bosse était largement plus visible, il tenta de tirer sur le tissu pour l'enlever mais eut besoin de l'aide de Blaine pour se retrouver entièrement nu. Le bouclé grogna de plaisir face au corps qui était devant lui. Il resta un moment à le regarder Kurt sous toutes les coutures, pour lui il ne prenait pas assez le temps d'admirer ce corps merveilleux qu'il avait le droit de toucher et d'appartenir.

- Blaine ! s'exclama Kurt pour le sortir de sa rêverie. Au lieu de mater tu ne peux pas agir ? S'il te plait ...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux sexy ? sourit ce dernier.

- Toi. Nu. Maintenant.

- Et beh ! se moqua le bouclé.

Il se redressa et enleva son jean, ne quittant pas le corps de Kurt des yeux, ce dernier le regardait attentivement en se mordant la lèvre. Il se retrouva nu au bout de quelques secondes et se colla contre lui. Ils grognèrent tous les deux aux sensations que cela leur procurèrent. Tenir Kurt dans ses bras de cette façon était juste l'une des choses que Blaine préférait.

- Kuuurt, soupira-t-il.

- Mmmhh ?

- J'ai envie de te bouffer.

- Blaine ! ne put se retenir de rire Kurt.

Le bouclé sourit et écarta les jambes de Kurt afin s'installer entre. Il posa ses mains sur le matelas, de chaque côté de ses épaules et l'embrassa tendrement avant de redescendre ses lèvres sur son torse jusqu'à son nombril. Kurt le regarda faire, sentant les papillons de son ventre s'intensifier à chaque fois que les lèvres de Blaine touchaient sa peau. Celle-ci était en feu, il avait l'impression que son corps allait s'enflammer, la bouche de Blaine sur son corps était vraiment ce que Kurt préférait. Quand ce dernier descendit plus bas, Kurt souleva son bassin et retint un gémissement. Blaine passa sa langue à l'extrémité du sexe de Kurt en souriant.

- Blaine ! Oh mon dieu.

Quand il vit le regard de ce dernier, il se rappela de ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Il devait se taire. Personne ne devait l'entendre et il était vrai que quand Blaine lui faisait ce genre de chose, il n'arrivait pas à se retenir et était très ... _Bruyant_. D'où les remarques de Sebastian et ses moqueries. Il se mordit de nouveau la lèvre inférieure mais ça commençait à lui faire plus mal qu'autre chose. Quand finalement Blaine prit son érection dans sa bouche et commença des mouvements, Kurt crut que c'était fini, qu'il allait crier de soulagement. Il serra son poing et le mit dans sa bouche pour se retenir. Blaine ne manqua rien et grogna autour de son érection, sachant que c'était lui qui lui faisait cet effet là. Le grognement fit vibrer le corps entier de Kurt et la chaleur du bas de son ventre remonta dans tout son corps. Il ferma les yeux et souleva son bassin mais Blaine posa une main fermement dessus pour le maintenir. Kurt ouvrit alors de nouveau les yeux et une idée le traversa. Il prit la main de Blaine et la remonta jusqu'à sa bouche. Il l'obligea à fermer le poing et utilisa celui-ci pour retenir ses gémissements. Blaine le regarda en écarquillant les yeux, et accéléra ses mouvements autour de l'érection de Kurt, sentant les dents de ce dernier se refermer sur son poing. Son éréction qui n'avait aucune friction, commençait réellement à le déranger. Il porta donc sa main libre jusqu'à son sexe et l'entoura en soupirant de soulagement. Kurt le regarda faire et grogna en fermant les yeux. Blaine enleva sa bouche de Kurt, ce dernier gémit un peu à la perte de la sensation chaude et humide mais sourit quand il vit le bouclé se rapprocher de lui pour l'embrasser. Leurs corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre tout comme leurs érections qui se frottèrent ensemble, faisant grogner les deux garçons dans leurs baisers. Blaine mit ses mains fermement de chaque côté du bassin de Kurt tandis que ce dernier les avait dans son dos et le griffait de temps en temps sous le plaisir. Le front du châtain front était collé contre l'épaule de Blaine. Kurt relevait de temps en temps la tête quand les sensations devenaient trop fortes et qu'il avait besoin de gémir. Il mordait alors l'épaule du bouclé qui grognait un peu trop fortement. Kurt mit alors sa main devant sa bouche.

- Si je ne dois pas faire de bruit, tu n'en fais pas non plus Blaine, chuchota-t-il sensuellement à l'oreille du bouclé.

Il mit ensuite ses deux mains fermement sur les fesses de Blaine et pressa celles-ci pour que la friction sur leurs érections soit meilleure.

- Blaine ... chuchota Kurt.

- MMmmhhh ?

- Je ... Je suis ... Je vais ... je suis proche, bafouilla-t-il et il sentit de nouveau Blaine se baisser pour prendre son sexe dans sa bouche.

Les mouvements étaient exactement comme Kurt en avait besoin, il reprit la main de Blaine et la mordit, le bouclé grogna et accéléra aussi ses mouvements de main autour de sa propre érection, Kurt vit tout ça. Cela lui suffit à se libérer. Blaine ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à le rejoindre. Il se laissa ensuite tomber au-dessus de Kurt en soupirant.

- Je savais que les valises pouvaient attendre, murmura-t-il sous les rires de Kurt.

- J'ai gagné le défi, déclara finalement ce dernier.

- Attends de voir Sebastian, on verra ce qu'il dit.

- J'ai ... J'ai pas fait de bruit, se vexa Kurt.

- Je crois que ma main en est la preuve tu as raison, dit-il les yeux sur celle-ci.

Kurt la prit dans la sienne et la regarda avec les yeux écarquillés. Les marques de ses dents étaient visibles.

- Oh mon dieu. Je suis désolé, gémit Kurt en posant ses lèvres dessus pour l'embrasser plusieurs fois.

- Kuuuurt, rit Blaine.

- Je pensais pas que j'y étais allé aussi fort ! Je suis désolé, soupira-t-il.

- C'était sexy.

- Ah oui ? sourit finalement Kurt.

- Ooh oui. On va prendre une douche ?

- Et la valise ?

- On a le temps !

- On a tout le temps le temps avec toi, rit Kurt.

- Et ouais.

Sur ces mots il prit Kurt dans ses bras et le souleva pour le porter.

- Blaiiiine ! cria Kurt en riant. Lâche-moi !

- Nope. Douche. Maintenant.

Il continua donc de le porter jusqu'à la salle de bain, ses pas étant rythmés par les rires et les cris de Kurt.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Le lendemain matin, réveillé aux aurores, Kurt et Blaine finirent leurs valises, se préparèrent avant de descendre rejoindre tout le monde en bas. Il ne manquait plus que Jeff et Sebastian qui avaient apparemment eu du mal à se lever. Sarah s'en était chargée à coups de coussins.

Contrairement à l'excitation de l'aller, le chemin du retour fut plutôt silencieux, Kurt passa la plupart de son temps à dormir dans les bras de Blaine, Sebastian dormait lui aussi, appuyé contre Kurt. Devant eux, Sarah et Nick regardaient un film sur l'ordinateur portable et Jeff écoutait de la musique. Cooper conduisait et Holly dormait elle aussi. Avec la pause qu'ils avaient faites en milieu de chemin de plus d'une heure, et la circulation à la sortie de New York, ils arrivèrent finalement à Wrightwille aux alentours de 16 heures. Wes avait envoyé un message à Blaine pour le prévenir qu'il les attendait devant la maison de Holly avec Tobby et que Brian était aussi présent. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Blaine se hâta de sortir de la voiture pour aller retrouver son chien qui lui sauta dessus en couinant.

- Putain tu m'as manqué mon gros, soupira Blaine caressant son chien.

- Et pas moi ? rit Wes.

- Non toi je peux m'en passer. Mon chien c'est dur, sourit Blaine avant d'enlacer son ami.

Jeff, Sarah et Nick sortirent à leurs tours de la voiture allant directement vers Wes et Tobby. Holly sourit et alla ouvrir sa maison accompagnée de Cooper. Kurt sortit lui aussi de la voiture et vit Brian qui semblait chercher Sebastian des yeux. Le châtain s'approcha de lui.

- Il dort encore dans la voiture, dit-il en souriant. Je vais aller le réveiller.

- Non non, coupa rapidement Brian. Ne l'emmerde pas je passerai plus ..

- T'es venu ici pour le voir. Et il ne va pas passer sa nuit à dormir dans la voiture de Holly de toute façon.

Brian baissa les yeux et acquiesca. Kurt repartit donc jusqu'à la voiture. Il entra dedans et ferma la portière derrière lui.

- Seb, murmura-t-il en secouant doucement son ami.

- Mmmh ?

- On est arrivés. On est chez Holly.

- Mmmmh.

- Brian est là.

- Hein ? s'étonna Sebastian en ouvrant immédiatement les yeux.

- Il est venu te voir je suppose.

- Pourquoi ça ? Il en a rien à foutre, il aurait mieux fait d'aller voir ses meufs du bar, grogna-t-il en refermant les yeux.

- Seb.

- Quoi encore ?

- Il a fait un pas en avant en venant te voir. N'en fais pas un en arrière.

Sur ces mots, Kurt rejoint Blaine et les autres, gardant un œil sur la voiture pour voir quelle décision Sebastian allait prendre. Après quelques minutes, la portière s'ouvrit et ce dernier sortit de la voiture. Il regarda Brian un moment, avant de s'approcher de lui. Ils étaient assez éloignés et Kurt ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Mais en tout cas, il n'eut pas beaucoup de parole, Sebastian enlaça rapidement Brian. Kurt savait qu'ils étaient proches et que ça devait être des choses qu'ils faisaient souvent. Mais d'habitude c'était en privé et ça, Brian sembla l'oublier. Car Kurt vit parfaitement l'attitude de ce dernier. Il ferma les yeux dès qu'ils furent serrés l'un contre l'autre et réfugia sa tête dans son cou comme si il tentait de l'avoir le plus proche de lui possible. C'était une chose que Kurt faisait seulement quand s'était Blaine qui l'enlaçait. Quand ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, Sebastian garda sa main sur l'avant bras de Brian en lui parlant. Puis il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, un simple geste amical mais vu les sourires sur les lèvres des deux garçons Kurt comprit qu'il allait devoir intervenir. Ces deux là n'étaient pas fait pour être amis.

- Bon Blainey on rentre? demanda Cooper en sortant de la maison coupant immédiatement Kurt dans sa réflexion.

- Tu veux qu'on aille voir si les rats n'ont pas bouffé nos meubles ? Soupira Blaine.

- Plus qu'un mois champion, sourit Cooper en entourant son bras autour des épaules de son petit frère. Un mois et tu seras dans un appartement à New York.

- Ouais, sourit à son tour Blaine.

Kurt quand à lui porta son attention sur Tobby, forçant ses yeux à se baisser sur la boule de poils. Car si il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé c'était que maintenant qu'ils étaient de retour, ils allaient retrouver leurs maisons et leurs chambres respectives. Kurt sentait déjà son ventre se nouer à la simple idée d'être éloigné de Blaine. Ce dernier s'approcha derrière lui et entoura ses bras autour de sa taille, l'embrassa dans le cou avant de le tourner dans ses bras.

- On s'appelle ce soir sexy ? dit-t-il.

- Oui.

- Tout va bien ? chuchota-t-il afin que seul Kurt puisse l'entendre.

Kurt hocha la tête et entoura ses bras autour des épaules de Blaine pour l'enlacer et réfugia sa tête dans son cou.

- Ça me fait juste bizarre qu'on soit séparés après une semaine entière c'est tout, chuchota-t-il à son tour.

- Hey, si il y a quoique ce soit, tu m'appelles ok ? Je ne suis qu'à 5 minutes à pieds d'ici Kurt.

- Je sais. Tu …

- Je ?

- Tu vas juste me manquer c'est tout, marmonna honteusement Kurt.

Blaine ne put que sourire face à cet aveu et se détacha du châtain pour prendre son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasser tendrement.

- Tu vas aussi me manquer sexy, murmura Blaine contre ses lèvres.

- J'ai loupé quelque chose là non ? demanda Wes en fronçant les sourcils quand il vit Kurt et Blaine dans les bras l'un de l'autre un peu plus loin.

- Si tu savais ce que t'as manqué mec, sourit Sebastian.

- Ils ont le mérite de dire que leur couple a débuté à New York, envia Sarah.

- Sérieusement ?

- Sérieusement Wes, assura Nick.

- J'en connais un à qui ça ne va pas plaire, déclara Brian.

- Qui ?

- Jason. J'ai passé l'aprem avec lui hier et comment dire … Il ne va pas lâcher l'affaire.

- Depuis quand tu passes l'aprem avec Jason ? s'étonna Sebastian en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous étiez tous à New York, se justifia-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "il ne va pas lâcher l'affaire" ? demanda Wes.

- Il veut Blaine. Et il m'a dit qu'il ferait ce qu'il faut pour l'avoir.

- Et ben il va y avoir de l'action pendant cette fin d'été, rit Sebastian tandis que Nick et Sarah échangèrent un regard inquiet.

* * *

La chanson, vous avez dû la reconnaître, quel Klainer n'y arriverait pas ? ;) C'est donc _Somewhere only we know_ de Keane.

Pour ce qui est de la relation Brian/Seb j'ai remarqué que dans beaucoup de reviews vous réclamez des scènes pour tous les deux donc promis, y'en aura dans le prochain ! :D

Je ne vais pas vous promettre un jour pour la publication parce que je sais que je n'y arriverai surement pas. Donc je vais vous dire soit en fin de semaine, soit la semaine d'après ... Promis, je fais le plus vite possible et bien sûr je ne vous oublie pas !

Merci encore !


	15. Chapter 15

Nouveau chapitre pour les personnes qui ont survécu à l'épisode de Jeudi ... *_* Je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire que c'était la plus belle demande de tous les temps non :) ?! En tout cas pour ma part je me suis transformée en vraie fontaine, c'était juste magnifique, y'a pas d'autre mot ! C'est dur dur de s'en remettre ;)

Bref, pour en revenir au chapitre, j'essaye de me plonger dedans à chaque fois que j'ai du temps pour moi et là je suis contente de voir que je n'ai pas mis tant de temps que ça, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira !

Ca y'est les 300 reviews ont été atteintes et rien ne peut plus m'encourager que ça, merci beaucoup pour votre soutien et surtout pour avoir compris pour mon retard :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;)

**carole97400:** Heeeeyyy ! Première review encore une fois :) C'était celle là de discussion dont je te parlais ^^ Je savais que tu ne trouverais pas les deux personnages en question parce que c'est assez inattendue mais bon, fallait que Holly le découvre, il était temps ! Et oui, Blaine commence à être vraiment jaloux et c'est des choses nouvelles pour lui donc il ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir ^^ Héhé le lemon était aussi inattendue aussi je sais xD Mais je sais pas, j'en voyais bien un à ce moment là héhé :P Oui Sebastian a aidé Kurt (à sa façon c'est sûr) donc c'est au tour de Kurt de l'aider pour Brian :P Ne t'inquiète pas pour Jason ... Ça va aller ^^ Même si je ne peux pas t'en dire plus xD Merci beaucoup pour ta review :') Gros bisouuuuuus :)

**Lafolleduklaine: **Heeeeyy honeyyy ! Ouiii et cette lecture en direct m'a plus que perturbé je dois l'avouer xD ça me faisait troooop bizarre que tu sois dans mes premières reviews :P Tu as eu une très très bonne logique sur ce coup parce qu'en effet, ils avaient presque rien dormi ^^ En même temps, normal, ils venaient tout juste de se retrouver donc bon ;) Oui un petit réveil tout en douceur pour nos petits chéris, ils y avaient bien le droit ! Bon après j'avoue t'as Holly qui vient un peu (beaucoup) casser le truc ^^ Oui voilà, elle est sous le choc, je pense que tout le monde peut avoir une réaction pareil, c'est un truc que tu ne t'attends pas à voir et sous la surprise on a tous des réactions pas vraiment contrôlée et c'est le cas de Holly. Et ouiii le petit Blainey il se rend de plus en plus compte de ses sentiments, surtout après avoir de nouveau entendu tout ce que Kurt a traversé, ça lui fait énormément de mal et il se rend compte qu'en fait ils sont liés d'une telle façon qui fait qu'il ressent sa douleur, c'est sûr que c'est vraiment fort entre eux et en tout cas c'est vraiment ce que j'essaye de faire passer :) Oh puré quand Kurt va en parler avec son père j'ai intérêt à pas rater ce moment parce que c'est sûr que ça sera important :/ Haha oui Cooper à l'a rescousse xD Holly peut vraiment compter sur lui dès qu'elle en a besoin :) Bon j'avoue là ton ordi va vraiment falloir qu'il nous explique ce qu'il se passe parce que ça devient VRAIMENT flippant quoi :O Il est possédé par Klaine j'en sais rien ^^ Oooh oui comme tu dis, pouvoir mater Blaine comme tu veux, le rêve *_* Hahahaha tu m'as tué avec le "I believe I can fly" x) Et nooon pas pour cette fois-ci perverse ! " Moi je serais plutôt allée au pied du lit de Klaine." Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de toi hein ;P (bon j'avouuue j'aurais fait pareil héhé) Et non Blaine arrive encore à se contenir avec Seb, pour le moment, jusqu'au jour où ça va péter xD C'est sûr que Kurt ne peut pas en vouloir à Holly, il tient bien trop à elle pour ça et elle a été là pour lui depuis le début, il ne pouvait pas rester éloigné d'elle bien longtemps. Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis le début c'est clair ! Surtout en ce qui concerne Kurt et les relations qu'il a pu créer ici. Elles l'ont toute aidé à leur manière à aller de l'avant et à remonter la pente. Hahaha j'avoue que je n'avais pas vu les choses dans ce sens mais c'est vrai que dit comme ça, on dirait qu'ils parlent d'un chien xD Mdrrr mais je t'avais dit que je m'étais choquée toute seule ^^ Genre ils parlent tous les deux, super sérieusement et d'un coup Hoooop tout le monde à poiiiils ! Bon je sais que ça ne va déranger les plus pervers mais bon quand j'ai relu ça je me suis fait rire toute seule xD Et ouii c'était un peu ce genre de "Kurt tu n'as pas le droit de faire du bruit" un petit clin d'oeil à nos nombreux fantasmes Klaine :P Haha pour Brian et Seb oui en effet, ça se voit qu'ils ne sont pas fait pour être amis ^^ et ça avance pour eux dans ce chapitre :P Oh putain tu m'as tué avec Jason, tu fais pas semblant toi hahahaha (en même temps je comprends, on ne touche pas à Klaine, je dis ça et je fais le contraire rhm rhm no comment :P) Merci pour tan review honeeeyyyy !

**The Nymph' Chris:** Heeyyy ! Oh t'inquiète pas, le manque de temps je comprends, je crois que je n'ai rien à dire là-dessus xD Et puis ta review là m'a fait bien plaisir ! Je suis contente de voir que ça continue de te plaire en tout cas ! Oui Kurt va y mettre son grain de sel t'inquiète pas :) Et ouii Jason est toujours là, malheureusement je sais xD Merciii pour ta review ! Bisouus

**Behh:** ça mérite d'être clair ;) Ma réponse le sera un peu moins, je laisse un peu de suspens quand même xD

**Mylie:** Il valait mieux qu'il ne se passe rien de dramatique tout de suite, sinon je crois que je me serais pris beaucoup de pierres en pleine figure xD Tant mieux si tu l'as bien aimé c'était le but, en tout cas tu l'as bien résumé :P Bisouuuus et merci !

**Llteenagedream:** Bon j'en déduis que tu aimes bien Somewhere only we know ;) ? Je suis contente de l'avoir mis alors :P Haha ce serait con de finir en prison pour ce mec là xD Et pour Brian et Seb héhéhé je ne dis rien :P Mais je suis heureuse de voir que ça intéresse beaucoup de monde leur relation :) Petit lemon de dernier minute en effet xD Reessspiiiireeeeee x)

**Satani:** Bon tant mieux si tu en as profité alors, c'est le principal :P Héhé patience pour le Sebrian, ils ne vont pas se sauter dessus d'un coup quand même xD ça va arriver, patiiience ;) Ouii bien sûr que je vais continuer après les vacances de Kurt, ça ne va pas se terminer comme ça à la fin de l'été crois-moi :D Merci t'es trop chouuu, j'espère que je ne te décevrai pas en tout cas ! Bisouuuuus

**TheHometownGlory**: Haha je sais ce que c'est, c'est déconseillé pour moi aussi de lire une fiction dans un bus xD Ah oui la jalousie de Blaine qui commence bien à se montrer c'est sûr que c'est un signe qui montre une nouvelle fois à quel point il tient à Kurt :) Pour Seb et Brian y'en a dans ce chapitre et je comprends, personne ne peut être à la hauteur de Klaine, quand même :P Pour Zachary je comprends que tu te poses des questions c'est compliqué pour les garçons aussi, faire confiance à un homme que tu connais peu c'est pas facile :/ Oh crois-moi tu n'as pas à te sentir petite du touuut parce qu'alors moi je t'admire pour bosser la dedans *_* parce qu'alors je me fais une montagne de tout ce qui est scientifique et tout xD C'est sûr que le rythme est dur, c'est pour ça que j'ai du mal à prendre du temps pour écrire mais bon je fais du mieux que je peux en tout cas ! Merci beaucoup t'es trop chou :') Bisouuus à la semaine prochaine :D

**darrenchris94:** Merciiiii :') Hahaha en effet pas très discret tout ça xD Pour Seb et Brian (beaucoup de personnes dans les reviews les appellent Sebrian ^^) ça va venir, y'a plusieurs scènes entre eux dans ce chapitre en tout cas :) Cette scène déprimante j'étais obligée de la faire ^^ Fallait bien que Holly l'apprennent à un moment donné ... J'aime écrire le Blaine jaloux moi c'est mon truc xD Haha merci il va falloir ! Byyye :P

**Lymea:** Oui beaucoup plus calme c'est sûr ! Je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal un petit chapitre tranquille ;) Hahaha moi aussi j'adore le Blaine jaloux, c'est pour ça que j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher xD Merciii pour ta review !

**Klaine-stef**: Heeey :) Hahaha bon d'accord si tu l'as dit en premier je te le laisse pour cette fois-ci ... Mais que cette fois-ci hein attention les autres fois je l'ai avant toi c'est comme ça xD Oui Kurt a enfin passé une vraie bonne nuit dans les bras de Blaine et il avait vraiment besoin de ça. Bien sûr ça rassure Blaine plus qu'autre chose d'où son enthousiaste :P Oui c'est obligé d'avoir cette réaction, elle ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose comme ça, elle vient juste voir Kurt et Blaine et elle apprend ça soudainement en voyant les marques sur le torse de Kurt, elle ne peut qu'être choqué malheureusement pour Kurt qui se sent vraiment mal ... :/ Oui, Kurt a vraiment besoin de Blaine, d'un lien avec lui quel qu'il soit pour se sentir rassuré et avoir la force de se replonger dans son passé, car il sait qu'il ne risque rien avec Blaine à ses côtés, c'est le fait qu'il se sente en sécurité avec lui ! Ça je peux te le dire, non elle n'ira pas voir Burt pour lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. Comme tu dis y'a vraiment une vraie confiance entre tous les deux et pour rien au monde Holly ne voudrait briser ça, surtout qu'elle sait que ce n'est pas à elle d'en parler à Burt. Pour ce qui est de Seb et Brian tu as des réponses dans ce chapitre, et ça avance pour tous les deux, il le fallait c'est vrai que cette situation bouffe Seb qui a vraiment besoin de réponses à questions, savoir ce qu'il se passe vraiment entre eux. Ce petit moment de jalousie de la part de Blaine c'est vraiment pour montrer à quel point il tient à Kurt et comme tu dis combien il a peur de le perdre. Parce que faut pas oublier que Blaine a du mal à comprendre qu'il vaut le coup, avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec ses parents il a toujours l'impression de ne rien valoir alors comme tu dis il a peur que Kurt trouve mieux et l'abandonne à son tour :( Et oui malgré tout Seb cherche à protéger Kurt et Blaine et leur relation, c'est pour ça qu'il est sur la défensive avec Zachary, il veut juste que rien ne vienne gâcher la réalisation de leur rêve, ils ont attendu tellement de temps pour ça ! Hahaha merciii je suis contente que le lemon t'ait plu :D Oui Jason et quelqu'un d'autre aussi vont créer des tensions dans ce chapitre, tant mieux si tu aimes ça ^^ Ben en même temps si ils dorment tu peux prendre du temps pour toi personne ne le sera héhéhé :P Oui je bosse en plus de la Fac, c'est bien pour ça que j'ai du mal à être régulière ces temps si, mais dès que j'ai du temps pour moi j'écris ! Parce qu'en plus ça me détend et ça me fait du bien donc bon :P Hahaha non je tâcherai de ne pas le garder trop longtemps Darren même si ça sera trèèès dur xD Oh tu peux continuer ce n'est pas moi que ça va gêner, de toute façon ce mec est juste la perfection incarnée c'est tout *_* Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me touche toujours autant de voir le temps que tu prends pour tout commenter, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Merciii encore ! Gros bisouuuus

**Klaainer:** Merciiii ça fait plaisir d'entendre ça, je vais essayer de ne pas te décevoir alors :) Oui un peu plus de Brian et Seb dans ce chapitre en plus de Klaine :P J'espère qu'il te plaira !

**KingGollum**: T'es l'une des rares personnes, si ce n'est la seule, à ne pas aimer Seb en tout cas xD Faut pas t'en faire pour lui, Seb y'a quelqu'un d'autre qui l'intéresse, et sa relation avec Kurt elle restera comme ça :/ Ils sont proches et Blaine va devoir s'y faire ^^ il se rend lui même compte qu'il abuse donc ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller aussi pour Blaine :P Contente que le lemon t'ait plu xD Mon objectif est de satisfaire les personnes les plus perverses donc ça va si je réussis x) Merciii pour ta review !

**KlissKlexeKlove:** Heyy ! Merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que c'est un peu galère en ce moment d'être régulière dans les publications :/ Oui c'était vraiment important que Kurt parle de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Holly, il était temps ! La relation de Seb avec Brian avance un petit peu dans ce chapitre, c'est sûr qu'il mérite ça aussi ! Ah ben moi aussi je l'aime le Blaine jaloux, c'est pour ça que y'en a un petit peu :P Oooh oui il va y avoir une rencontre avec Rachel, et pour son caractère, vous en avez vu un petit peu avec la conversation Facebook en effet ;) Et non, Jason ne lâchera pas l'affaire ^^ Merciii pour ta review ! :D

**NotAloneUnicorn:** Oooooh c'est pas vrai, mais je te jure que tu vas finir par me faire pleurer avec tes reviews toi :') Sérieusement c'est tellement touchant ce que tu me dis, je te le dis à chaque fois mais c'est tellement vrai quoi ! Woow *_* Tu peux même pas imaginer à quel point ça me fait du bien d'entendre ce genre de chose parce que je ne suis pas du tout le genre de fille qui a confiance en ce que je fais (ou en moi tout simplement) donc entendre ce genre de compliments m'aident beaucoup, je crois que je ne te remercierai jamais assez :') Oh bien sûr que j'ai regardé le premier épisode, je ne pouvais pas le rater *_* c'était juste magique et j'avoue que j'ai moi-même du mal à m'en remettre ! Pour le chapitre, oui c'est sûr que c'est compliqué pour Kurt d'entendre ce genre de réflexions après tout ce qu'il a traversé, mais c'est vrai que Holly était sous le choc, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir ça et elle n'a pas pu contenir ses émotions :/ Et c'est sûr que c'est vraiment difficile pour lui de le raconter de nouveau mais oui Blaine est là et il lui donne la force et le courage de le faire, ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre comme tu dis. Et oui, la jalousie de Blaine montre à quel point il tient à lui et c'est sûr que c'est vraiment nouveau pour lui et c'est pour ça qu'il n'arrive pas vraiment à gérer sa réaction :P Je suis contente que tu aimes bien cette relation entre Sebastian et Kurt parce que j'avoue qu'elle me tenait bien à coeur donc c'est rassurant de voir qu'elle plait ! Pour ce qui est de Blaine et Sebastian c'est sûr que c'est un peu compliqué, mais ils finiront par s'expliquer là-dessus aussi :) Merciii pour le lemon ! C'est plus fort que moi de stresser comme ça ^^ Y'a un pas en avant pour la relation entre Seb et Brian dans ce chapitre, hahaha mais siii il faut que tu t'attendrisses pour Sebastian, tu vas voir tu vas y arriver :P Pour Jason c'était obligé qu'il ne laisse pas tomber aussi facilement, et puis bien sûr il n'est pas au courant que la relation entre Kurt et Blaine a fait un pas en avant ... :/ Merci encore pour tout ce que tu me dis, je crois que tu l'as compris ça me touche énormément :) et j'ai toujours un énorme sourire aux lèvres quand je lis tes reviews, peu importe de quelle humeur j'étais avant, dès que je lis tes reviews j'ai un énorme sourire et je suis motivée à et boosté à continuer ! Merci pour ça :') Oui je trouve le temps, c'est compliqué des fois mais j'arrive à m'en sortir donc bon c'est le plus important ! Et je n'arrêterai pas cette fiction :D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! Encore un énorme merciiiii ! (j'ai l'impression de ne pas l'avoir dit assez !)

* * *

_**De Blaine : **_

:(

**_A Blaine :_ **

Ça veut dire quoi ce smiley Blaine Anderson :) ?

_**De Blaine : **_

Que tu me manques … Cooper a imposé un grand ménage, je suis en train de faire Cendrillon dans la cuisine.

_**A Blaine : **_

Je suis sûr que tu fais une Cendrillon très sexy ;)

_**De Blaine :**_

Pas drôle :( Sérieusement, je préférerais être avec toi là tout de suite. J'ai pas envie de faire la vaisselle, y'a pleins de trucs qui puent.

_**A Blaine : **_

En même temps si vous y avez laissé une semaine dans le lavabo … Berk O_o

_**De Blaine :**_

J'ai envie de te faire autre chose moi :D

_**A Blaine :**_

Blaine ...

_**De Blaine : **_

Tu fais quoi toi sexy ?

_**A Blaine :**_

Je m'ennuie de toi.

_**De Blaine **_:

…

_**A Blaine : **_

;)

_**De Blaine : **_

Je te laisse, Coop commence à faire la belle-mère cruelle vu que je ne fais pas ce qu'il veut :(

Kurt sourit et reposa son portable sur la table de nuit, replongeant son attention dans le magazine Vogue qu'il lisait. Lorsqu'il tourna une des page, une tenue d'un des mannequins attira son attention et il se surprit à faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Il posa le magazine sur son lit, se leva et se dirigea dans le placard où il avait rangé ses affaires pour l'été. Derrière ses habits, il récupéra un grand calepin et une trousse, et s'installa au bureau. Il ouvrit sur une page blanche, prit un crayon à papier dans la trousse où tout son matériel était rangé. L'extrémité du crayon dans sa bouche, Kurt regarda la feuille pendant de longues minutes avant de commencer. Il n'avait pas dessiné de croquis depuis bien longtemps. Quand il était avec Lucas, il passait la plupart de son temps libre avec lui et prenait très rarement le temps de dessiner. Surtout que les remarques de ce dernier quand il avait découvert ses croquis n'étaient pas vraiment encourageantes. Et après qu'ils se soient séparés, Kurt avait traversé beaucoup trop de choses pour reprendre goût à ça. Ça faisait donc plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas touché à un crayon. Cependant cela faisait un moment qu'il y pensait. Sa semaine à New York l'avait inspiré, il avait croisé tellement de styles différents dans les rues, n'importe quelle personne passionnée de mode en aurait raffolé.

Il dessina pendant un long moment, son croquis commençait à prendre forme quand Holly frappa à sa porte. Il utilisa le magazine Vogue pour cacher sa feuille.

- Oui ? dit-il finalement.

Holly entra doucement dans sa chambre avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'approcha de lui, posa une main sur son épaule et embrassa le dessus de sa tête.

- Tout va bien ? Tu n'es pas sorti d'ici depuis deux heures, je m'inquiétais.

- Tout va bien, assura Kurt en posant sa main sur la sienne.

- Mmmh Vogue ? dit-elle en posant ses yeux sur le magazine. J'aurais dû me douter que c'était pour ça que je t'avais perdu.

Kurt sourit simplement.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu trouves passionnant là-dedans. Un magazine people je dis pas, il y a toujours des potins intéressants. Mais là-dedans …

- C'est ce que j'aime, répondit Kurt en haussant les épaules. J'aime voir ce que Vogue propose, les derniers vêtements à la mode, les nouvelles créations des grands créateurs, je peux pas m'en passer.

- On va dire que il y en faut pour tous les goûts, sourit-elle. Ils passent un film avec Julia Roberts à la télé, tu ne veux pas venir le regarder avec moi ? Je fais un grand saladier de Popcorn et on se met sous une couverture tous les deux sur le canapé ?

- Ok j'arrive. Pretty Woman ?

- Coup de foudre à Nothing Hill, répondit Holly. Je t'attends en bas.

Kurt attendit qu'elle sorte de la chambre pour ressortir son croquis et le regarder. Il manquait encore pas mal de détails mais ça, il s'en occuperait plus tard. Il ferma le calepin et la trousse avant de les remettre là où il les avait pris. Puis il récupéra son portable pour descendre rejoindre Holly. Elle était dans la cuisine en train de chanter joyeusement et de faire des Popcorn.

- Va t'installer Kurt, c'est presque tout prêt !

- Ok, rit ce dernier en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, récupéra la couverture pour l'étendre au-dessus de lui et soupira devant les publicités à la télé, plus débiles les unes que les autres. Son portable vibra et il sourit sachant d'avance que c'était Blaine qui se plaignait encore une fois du ménage. Mais il se trompa.

_**De Lucas : **_

_Kurt, il faut qu'on parle._

Le visage de Kurt se décomposa, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

- Et voilàààà ! s'exclama Holly en entrant dans le salon avec un énorme bol de Popcorn. Kurt tout va bien ?

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers elle, toujours sous le choc de ce message mais tenta de lui sourire.

- Oui oui ça va.

- Blaine qui t'envoie des messages cochons c'est ça ? rit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Ça ne m'étonne même pas de lui.

Kurt se contenta de sourire avant de reporter son attention sur le message et d'y répondre.

_**A Lucas : **_

_Je n'ai strictement rien à te dire Lucas. Je t'ai donné l'occasion de parler la dernière fois, ça a suffit. Je crois que j'étais clair, je ne veux plus avoir affaire à toi._

_**De Lucas :**_

_Tu sais, ce que ce celui que tu utilises pour sauter m'a cassé la gueule quand je suis venu._

_**A Lucas :**_

_* petit-ami._

_**De Lucas :**_

_Tu te fous de ma gueule Kurt ? Crois-moi si tu l'avais vu ce jour là, la façon dont il m'a tabassé tu ne le verrais plus de la même façon. Si un de ses potes ne l'avait pas arrêté, je serai probablement à l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Donc félicitations pour ton petit-ami, tu en as de la chance._

Kurt sentit son ventre se serrer. Comment ça tabasser ? Il savait que Blaine avait frappé Lucas, ça il était au courant. Mais il ne pensait pas que ça avait été aussi violent. Blaine savait ce qu'il pensait de la violence, il savait à quel point il était effrayé de ça à cause de ce qu'il avait vécu. Il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareil.

_**A Lucas :**_

_Y'a quoi que tu n'as pas compris dans « j'en ai plus rien à foutre de ce que tu penses » ?_

_**De Lucas : **_

_Ne me parle pas comme ça Kurt parce que je te jure que … Ça ne va pas se terminer comme ça._

- Kurt ? Kurt tu es tout blanc, tu es sûr que ça va ? s'inquiéta Holly.

Kurt posa son portable sur la table basse et se tourna pour attraper une poignée de Popcorn. Manger était sa dernière envie mais il ne voulait surtout pas inquiéter Holly.

- Juste Sebastian qui me dit n'importe quoi.

- Ah.

- On en est où ? demanda-t-il en tournant son regard vers le film.

- Il essaye de la rappeler mais il galère pour son nom, rit Holly, j'adore cette scène !

Kurt fut rassuré de voir que son excuse était passée sans problème. Il tenta de s'intéresser à Julia Roberts ou plutôt Hugh Grant mais ce fut plus que compliqué.

Après le film, Kurt remonta dans sa chambre, prenant l'excuse de la fatigue du voyage et de la semaine à New York. Il alla à la salle de bain, se prépara pour se coucher et se mit sous sa couette. Ses pensées retournèrent alors aux paroles de Lucas. C'était vrai que Blaine ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lucas, pourquoi il était retourné le voir. Beaucoup de questions tournaient dans sa tête et il haïssait Lucas encore plus pour le faire douter comme ça.

Même avec tout ces choses qui lui tournaient dans la tête, Blaine lui manquait. Sa présence rassurante, ses mots, ses gestes … Tout lui manquait. Son portable vibra et il hésita à le regarder, peur que ce soit un nouveau message de Lucas. Il se frappa mentalement pour être aussi stupide et récupéra son portable.

_**De Blaine :**_

_Sexy …?_

_**A Blaine : **_

_Oui ?_

_**De Blaine :**_

_Tu manques … :/_

_**A Blaine :**_

_Dis-moi que je te manque au point que tu sois prêt à sortir de chez toi pour me rejoindre …_

_**De Blaine : **_

_Putain sexy, j'espérais que tu dirais ça. J'arrive tout de suite :)_

Kurt sourit et ferma les yeux, attendant de pouvoir être dans les bras de Blaine pour enfin s'endormir.

**xxxxxxxxx**

- Blaine Devon Anderson, où est-ce que tu penses aller comme ça à cette heure ?

- Ben … Chez Holly et Kurt.

- Pourquoi je demande ? soupira Cooper pour lui même.

Pendant ce temps là, Blaine récupéra sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

- Blaine.

- Quoi encore ? soupira ce dernier.

- Il faut que tu te reposes.

- Hein ?

- Si tu veux réussir à New York, tu dois te reposer et prendre des forces. Pas coucher avec ton mec toutes les nuits et ne dormir que quelques heures.

Blaine ne put retenir un petit rire aux mots de son grand-frère.

- Blaine je suis sérieux.

- Alors premièrement, je ne pars pas pour aller _coucher avec mon mec_. Je vais le rejoindre parce qu'on a l'habitude de dormir ensemble et que c'est dur d'être chacun de notre côté d'un seul coup. Deuxièmement, si tu veux bien que je dorme, je dois être avec Kurt. Parce que ça me rassure de l'avoir à mes côtés, de savoir que si il lui arrive quoique ce soit pendant la nuit je suis là quand il se réveille, et qu'il se rende compte que maintenant il n'est plus seul. Troisièmement …

- Ok, ok ça va j'ai compris ! coupa Cooper. J'ai juste choisi le mauvais moment pour agir en frère responsable …

- Coop …

- Quoi ?

- Tu es un frère responsable, tu me l'as assez montré ces cinq dernières années.

- Merci Blainey, sourit fièrement Cooper en prenant son frère par les épaules. Allons-y.

- Euuuh … Comment ça allons-y ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas frérot, je ne vais pas squatter le lit de Kurt, rit Cooper. Ça sera celui de Holly pour moi.

- Passe-moi les détails.

- J'allais pas t'en donner, pervers.

Sur ces mots, les deux frères Anderson et Tobby quittèrent leur petit appartement en direction de la plage et de la maison de Holly. Arrivé sur place, Tobby s'assit devant la porte d'entrée et attendit que ses maîtres arrivent.

- On ne voit pas le chien qui a l'habitude de squatter ici, rit Cooper.

Ils montèrent les marches du perron et Blaine se hâta de sonner à la porte quand il vit qu'il y avait encore de la lumière en bas, signe que Holly était encore réveillée. Cette dernière ouvrit la porte et tomba sur les deux frères.

- Euuuh … Il se passe quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, tu nous manques c'est tout.

Blaine éclaircit sa gorge quand il entendit les mots de son frère.

- Enfin, tu me manques et lui, il est en manque du corps de Kurt, dit Cooper en faisant un signe de tête vers Blaine.

Blaine lui lança un regard noir, passa la porte, suivit par Tobby et monta les escaliers.

- Mais je t'en prie Blaine, fais comme chez toi ! rit Holly.

Blaine toqua doucement à la porte de la chambre de Kurt et ouvrit la porte. Tobby le bouscula pour sauter sur le lit du châtain et lui faire la fête.

- Salut toi, rit Kurt en le caressant. Ne te vexe pas mais c'est surtout ton maître que je veux dans mon lit maintenant.

- Je suis sûr qu'il va comprendre, sourit Blaine en s'approchant. Tobby descend.

Le chien s'exécuta et se coucha par terre au pied du lit.

- Quelle autorité, se moqua Kurt.

- Sexy hein ? sourit Blaine en se laissant tomber sur le lit, au dessus de Kurt.

- Mmmh possible.

Kurt entoura ses bras autour des épaules de Blaine pour pouvoir le rapprocher et l'embrasser tendrement. Quand ils se séparèrent, Blaine se redressa, enleva ses chaussures, son jean et son tee-shirt pour n'être qu'en boxer et se glissa dans le lit de Kurt. Il attira le corps de ce dernier contre lui et le serra dans ses bras.

- T'es sûr que ça va sexy ? T'as l'air tendu.

Kurt n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Blaine pouvait lire en lui si facilement. Ça allait être compliqué de lui mentir. Il posa un baiser sur son torse nu et réfugia sa tête dans son cou.

- Je préfère quand tu es là c'est tout, dit-il doucement.

Bon concrètement ce n'était pas un mensonge mais la vérité. Blaine ne posa pas plus de question et embrassa le dessus de la tête.

- Je préfère quand je suis là aussi. Aller dors, je serai là à ton réveil.

Kurt ferma les yeux et entoura son bras autour du torse de Blaine, prêt à s'endormir quand le bruit du rire de Holly fit échos jusque dans la chambre.

- Mmhh je savais pas qu'il y avait des trucs si drôle à la télé à cette heure là, grommela Kurt.

- Ce n'est pas la télé, c'est Cooper.

- Oh noooon, gémit Kurt. Ne me dis pas qu'ils vont faire ce que je pense et que nous on va tout entendre ?

- Dans ces cas là, on le fera nous aussi, je suis pratiquement sûr qu'on peut être plus bruyant qu'eux.

- T'es immonde, rit Kurt.

- Ou alors on leur envoie Tobby. Il croira tellement qu'ils sont en train de jouer, qu'il sera prêt à mordre les fesses de Cooper, ou de Holly ça dépend qui est à sa hauteur.

- Quelle horreur, Blaine tais-toi.

- Ok, ok, rit-il .

- Promets-moi juste de me rappeler qu'on ne doit jamais faire l'amour quand Tobby est dans la même pièce que nous.

- C'est vrai que ce serait con qu'il te morde le cul, il est tellement parfait, sourit Blaine en posant une main dessus.

- Blaine Anderson enlève ta main tout de suite, grogna Kurt.

- Sinon quoi sexy ? murmura ce dernier.

- Sinon tu rejoins ton chien par terre.

- Je te manquerai trop pour faire ça.

- Le pire c'est que t'as raison, soupira Kurt. Je te déteste.

- Je sais, sexy, je sais.

**xxxxxx**

Le lendemain matin, Kurt fut réveillé en premier par les pas de Cooper et Holly dans les escaliers. Il les entendit rire et leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. De vrais adolescents. Il se tourna ensuite pour voir que Blaine semblait toujours dormir. Kurt entendit son portable vibrer sur la table de nuit et le récupéra avant qu'il ne réveille Blaine.

_**De Lucas :**_

_Ton corps me manque …_

Kurt regarda le message les yeux écarquillés et déglutit. Il se redressa en position assise et ferma les yeux. Non Lucas n'allait pas commencer à agir de la sorte, pas maintenant que Blaine et lui étaient en couple. Pas maintenant qu'il se sentait mieux par rapport à tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Non il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

- Hey sexy … Tout va bien ?

Kurt sursauta quand il sentit la main de Blaine dans le bas de son dos. Il se força à fermer les yeux, respirer un bon coup puis se tourna vers lui.

- Oui oui.

- Cauchemar ? demanda le bouclé d'un air désolé.

- Oui, mentit Kurt.

- Viens là.

Blaine l'attira dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, Kurt profita de cette étreinte pour se détendre et oublier le message de Lucas. Mais son portable vibra une nouvelle fois dans sa main. Il ne bougea pas.

- Tu ne regardes pas qui c'est ?

- Non … Je … Je suis bien comme ça.

- Tu veux que je regarde pour toi ?

- Non ! se hâta-t-il de répondre. Je veux dire … je vais le faire t'inquiète pas.

- Kurt. T'es sûr que ça va?

- Oui. On peut descendre prendre le petit déjeuner avec Cooper et Holly je les ai entendu se lever.

- Ok, pourquoi pas ?

- Allons-y alors ! s'exclama Kurt en sortant du lit.

Il alla dans son placard et récupéra un bas de survêtement pour s'habiller, il en lança un à Blaine qui mit en plus son tee-shirt. Puis Kurt traversa la chambre pour ouvrir la porte.

- Hep hep hep ! déclara soudainement Blaine.

Il lui attrapa le bras et le fit se tourner. Il entoura alors ses bras autour de sa taille et colla son front au sien.

- Tu me dirais si il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas sexy ?

Kurt sentit son ventre se nouer. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler des messages de Lucas. Il avait trop peur de la façon dont il réagirait. La première fois que Blaine avait confronté Lucas, il l'avait tabassé, qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait la seconde fois ? Non Kurt ne pouvait définitivement pas lui en parler.

- Bien sûr, assura-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement. On y va ?

- Yep.

Ils descendirent donc dans la cuisine. Holly était devant la plaque de cuisson en train de faire cuire ce qui semblait être des pancakes. Cooper quand à lui avait entouré ses bras autour de sa taille et avait sa tête posée sur son épaule, embrassant tendrement son cou de temps en temps. Les garçons raclèrent leurs gorges pour signaler leur présence et le couple sursauta en se tournant.

- Les garçons ! s'exclama Holly en repoussant légèrement Cooper.

- Hey, sourit Blaine.

- Tu aurais pu répondre à mon message pour me prévenir que vous descendiez Kurt, déclara-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ah c'était de toi ? marmonna ce dernier.

- Ben oui tu voulais que ça soit qui à cette heure ? demanda-t-elle étonnée.

- Personne …

Blaine quand à lui avait perdu le fil de la conversation car il était en train de charrier son grand frère. Ils finirent de tout préparer et s'installèrent autour de la table, Blaine et Kurt d'un côté, Holly et Cooper de l'autre. La première chose que Blaine fit, se fut de prendre un pancake, le tartiner de beurre de cacahuète pour le tendre à Kurt en souriant. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la veille avec Lucas, Kurt avait une boule au ventre qui l'empêchait d'avoir faim. Mais ce simple geste de la part de Blaine, il ne pouvait pas le refuser. Il prit le pancake en souriant et le mangea doucement.

- Bon, qu'est-ce vous avez prévu aujourd'hui ? demanda Holly en buvant son café.

- Blaine va au magasin poser sa démission, déclara Cooper.

Le bouclé faillit s'étouffer avec son pancake, ne s'attendant pas à ça.

- Pardon ? dit-il après que Kurt lui ait tapoté le dos.

- Tu crois quand même pas que tu vas rester dans ce magasin pourri alors que tu pars à New York le mois prochain ?

- Justement Coop, le mois prochain. On a encore un loyer à payer je te rappelle.

- Blaine, soupira Cooper, je vais me débrouiller tu n'as plus à t'occuper de ça.

- Mais …

- Tu te rappelles le photoshoot pour le magasin où j'ai été pris le mois dernier ? Je vais y arriver avec ça. Fais-moi confiance.

- Ça ne me dérange pas de …

- Profite de ton dernier mois ici Blaine. Tu t'es assez préoccupé de choses qui n'était pas de ton âge ces dernières années. Maintenant … Profite juste, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Ok ?

- Ok, soupira Blaine.

- Donc … sourit Holly, qu'est-ce que vous faites aujourd'hui ?

- Ce matin je vais poser ma démission au boulot, déclara Blaine.

Cooper lui fit un grand sourire et Kurt se pencha pour lui poser un baiser sur la joue.

- Et cet aprem je sais pas, continua-t-il.

- Toi Kurt ?

- Mmh … Je pense que je vais voir Seb ou Sarah je sais pas trop.

Ils finirent de manger en discutant tous ensemble ou en rigolant aux idioties de Cooper. Pendant qu'ils débarrassèrent la table, le portable de Kurt vibra sur la table. De nouveau, le ventre de Kurt se serra, tout le monde avait entendu, il ne pouvait pas faire celui qui n'avait pas remarqué. Il prit son portable et retint un soupir de soulagement quand il vit que c'était seulement Jeff.

_**De Jeff : **_

_Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, KUUUUURRRTTT ?_

_**A Jeff : **_

_Oui JEEEEEEEEEFFFFFFFFFFFF ?_

_**De Jeff : **_

_Très drôle Hummel ;) Je fais une soirée chez moi ce soir pour fêter les résultats du concours et tout ce qu'il s'est passé à NY. Dis-moi que toi et Blainey vous venez ?_

_**A Jeff :**_

_Toi ? Faire une soirée, étonnant … :P Je viens que si Blaine vient ... Donc demande lui !_

_**De Jeff :**_

_Ooooh ne me la fais pas à moi Hummel, je sais qu'il est avec toi :P C'est pour ça que je t'ai juste envoyé un message à toi. Pour économiser. Bon j'ai les sms gratuits mais bon … La flemme ... BREF. Il vient ?_

- Blaine ? appela Kurt tandis que ce dernier était en train de ranger des choses dans le frigo.

- Yep ?

- Jeff fait une fête ce soir pour fêter la semaine à New York, il me demande si tu viens ?

- Tu y vas ?

- Si tu y vas.

- Alors on y va.

- Vous êtes graves, se moqua Cooper.

**Xxxxxx**

Kurt décida après un message de Sarah de la rejoindre à la plage l'après-midi même. Sebastian, Brian et Nick étaient là eux aussi. Blaine et lui avaient finalement passé la matinée au lit et le bouclé n'était allé que cet après-midi à son boulot. Kurt, se retrouvant alors seul avec Tobby qu'il gardait pendant son absence, avait accepté de rejoindre ses amis ne ce sentant pas vraiment de rester seul toute l'après-midi.

Arrivé sur la plage, il les vit déjà tous installés. Nick était en train de mettre de la crème solaire à Sarah, Sebastian et Brian étaient en train d'installer leurs affaires. Kurt les rejoint et déplia sa serviette, la posant à côté de celle de Sebastian. Tobby quand à lui courra directement vers l'eau.

- Alors beau gosse qu'est-ce que tu racontes de beau ? demanda Sebastian.

- Ça fait tellement du biiiien de retrouver la plage, soupira Sarah.

- Je croyais que tu adorais New York ? s'étonna Nick.

- J'aime la plage aussi, dit-elle en souriant.

- Il est où Jeff ? demanda Kurt.

- Avec Blaine, ils sont allés à leur boulot ensemble, expliqua Nick.

- Pourquoi tu m'ignores Kurt ? rit Sebastian.

- Je ne t'ignore pas quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom Seb, rétorqua ce dernier.

- On va se baigner ? proposa Nick.

- Yep ! s'exclama Seb en se levant. Tu viens ? demanda-t-il à Brian qui ne semblait pas bouger.

- Non, pas maintenant.

- Okaaayy, ben on va prendre la crevette pour s'amuser.

- La quoi ? demanda Sarah.

Sebastian s'approcha d'elle en souriant et l'attrapa par la taille pour la soulever et courir vers l'eau, sous les cris de son amie et suivit par Nick.

- Il ne se fatigue jamais lui, sourit Kurt.

Brian se contenta de sourire et ferma les yeux. Kurt savait que c'était le moment de faire un peu plus connaissance avec lui et surtout d'éclaircir certains points.

- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps avec Seb non ?

- Mmh.

Sauf que Brian n'avait pas l'air très coopératif. Kurt hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre, cherchant quelque chose pour faire la discussion.

- Il m'a dit que vous avez toujours été très proches tous les deux.

- Ouais.

Kurt hocha la tête et soupira. Ça n'allait pas être facile.

- Jusqu'au jour où tu as débarqué et qu'il a préféré aller te voir toi plutôt que moi dès que quelque chose ne va pas, déclara soudainement Brian.

_Oh_. Kurt tourna la tête pour voir que Brian s'était redressé et regardait ses amis rire et s'amuser dans l'eau.

- Je pense pas que ce soit à cause de moi que vous vous êtes éloignés Brian.

Brian baissa les yeux aux mots de Kurt et ne répondit rien.

- Et je pense que tu le sais aussi …

- T'sais quoi ? s'exclama-t-il. Tu ne sais rien de moi, tu ne me connais pas donc tes réflexions tu peux te les garder.

- Comme tu veux, soupira Kurt. Mais ta jalousie n'aidera pas à améliorer ta relation avec lui. Par contre lui parler si.

Brian le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, il savait très bien que Kurt était au courant de certaines choses dont Sebastian et lui n'avaient toujours pas parlé.

- Briiiiiaaannn !

Une jeune fille blonde s'approcha de leurs serviettes en courant. Brian lui sourit et se leva pour l'enlacer. Kurt regarda la scène étonné et tourna les yeux pour voir que quelqu'un d'autre ne manquait pas une miette de ce qu'il se passait : Sebastian.

- Tu viens à la soirée de Jeff ce soir ?

- Bien sûr que je viens.

- Génial ! J'ai entendu dire que toi et Kelly c'était terminé ?

- Ouais …

- Je suis désolé, dit-elle en caressant sa joue tendrement. On va te faire oublier tout ça ce soir ok ?

- J'espère bien, déclara Brian et Kurt vit très bien son regard se porter sur Sebastian.

Ça allait être beaucoup plus compliqué que ce qu'il ne pensait.

- A ce soir ! dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- A ce soir.

Il la regarda s'éloigner, lança un dernier regard à Sebastian avant de se rasseoir. Il tourna la tête et vit Kurt qui le regardait un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Quoi ? répliqua-t-il.

- Rien du tout, sourit Kurt.

Ce dernier vit ensuite Blaine et Jeff arriver au loin.

- Enfin si, dit-il en se levant. C'est pas en essayant de le rendre jaloux que les choses vont avancer. On sait tous les deux qu'à ce jeu là Seb est le plus fort. Donc un conseil, ne le cherche pas.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna pour rejoindre Blaine sous le regarda ahurit de Brian. Tobby quand à lui n'avait pas perdu de temps, dès qu'il avait remarqué son maître au loin il s'était précipité à sa rencontre. Kurt vit Blaine avec le sourire aux lèvres et se hâta de le retrouver. Il entoura directement ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Ne vous gênez surtout pas pour moi, déclara Jeff à leurs côtés.

- Désolé, rit Kurt en se séparant. Vous n'avez pas mis longtemps ?

- 5 minutes chrono. On leur a dit qu'on se cassait et ils nous ont dit de se casser, aussi simple que ça, rit Jeff.

- Jeff a quand même eu le temps de leur proposer un autographe en leur disant que dans un an ils le vendraient des milliers de dollars, se moqua Blaine.

Kurt ne put se retenir de rire. Blaine mit son bras autour de ses épaules et ils marchèrent jusqu'à leurs serviettes. Jeff ne tarda pas, dès qu'ils arrivèrent, il enleva son tee-shirt et son short et courra dans l'eau rejoindre les autres. Blaine quand à lui enleva son tee-shirt et s'allongea aux côtés de Kurt sur sa serviette.

- Hey Brian, s'exclama-t-il quand il le remarqua.

- Hey ! Alors plus de boulot ? sourit ce dernier.

- Nope ! Terminé et ça fait un putain de bien !

- Tu m'étonnes, rit Brian.

Kurt regarda l'échange avec les sourcils levés, Brian avait vraiment un problème avec lui. Parce que jamais Kurt n'aurait eu le droit à un sourire du genre.

- Tout va bien sexy ? demanda Blaine.

- Oui oui. Ça fait juste bizarre de voir le sourire de Brian, dit-il en lançant un sourire provocateur vers ce dernier.

Blaine regarda Kurt, puis Brian, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait avant que Brian se lève pour aller se baigner.

- J'ai manqué un épisode ? demanda Blaine.

- Rien de bien intéressant. Tu m'as manqué, soupira Kurt en passant sa main dans les boucles de Blaine.

- Ah ouais ? sourit ce dernier. Tu me montres à quel point sexy ?

Kurt sourit à son tour et lia ses deux mains à l'arrière de la nuque du bouclé pour approcher son visage près du sien et l'embrasser. Blaine posa sa main sur sa taille et retourna son baiser, l'intensifiant un peu plus en glissant sa langue dans la bouche de Kurt qui grogna légèrement. Ils se séparèrent pour coller leurs fronts l'un à l'autre et se regarder dans les yeux. Kurt laissa glisser sa main sur le torse nu de Blaine, le caressant tendrement.

- On va se baigner ? demanda finalement Blaine.

- T'as pas ton maillot de bain Blaine, sourit Kurt.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que me baigner à poils ne me gênait pas.

- Moi ça me gêne.

- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ça sexy ?

- Parce que il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit de voir ça, personne d'autre.

- Bonne réponse, sourit Blaine en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Je vais me baigner en short je m'en fiche.

- Ok, alors allons-y, sourit Kurt en se redressant.

- Hey Kurt ? appela Blaine en lui retenant le bras.

- Oui ?

- Tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi ? demanda-t-il sérieusement.

- Quoi ?

- Enlève ça, dit-il en tirant légèrement sur le tee-shirt de Kurt.

- Blaine …

- Sebastian est au courant. Et les autres, ils savent très bien que tu caches quelque chose là-dessous, donc si tu l'enlèves ils ne te poseront pas de questions. Je les connais Kurt. S'il te plaît.

Kurt baissa les yeux, un débat intérieur l'envahit.

- Blaine … Je peux pas …

- Bien sûr que si tu peux Kurt, répondit Blaine en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Tu peux le faire, et tu dois passer cette étape. Enlève-le.

Kurt croisa le regard de Blaine. Comme à son habitude, il y puisa là la force d'accepter. Il fut seulement capable de hocher la tête. Le sourire qui apparut sur les lèvres de Blaine valait tout l'or du monde aux yeux de Kurt. Il attendit encore quelques secondes et l'enleva. Quand il se retrouva torse-nu, il ferma les yeux, incapable de regarder autour de lui. Il avait l'impression que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui.

- Kurt, sexy, ouvre les yeux, ordonna Blaine. Ouvre-les.

Kurt s'executa et ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de Blaine.

- Je suis fière de toi, dit-il en souriant. Et personne ne te regarde. Regarde autour de toi.

Kurt tourna les yeux et vit qu'en effet, personne n'avait arrêté ses occupations pour l'observer. Il se sentit stupide d'avoir pensé le contraire. Il n'était pas le centre du monde, personne en n'avait rien à faire de lui. Il regarda ensuite ses amis qui étaient en train de se baigner et se mordit la lèvre, inquiet. Blaine suivit son regard et tenta de le rassurer.

- On a une règle entre nous. Si tu veux parler de quelque chose on est là les uns pour les autres, si tu ne veux pas en parler on est quand même là mais on ne pose pas de questions. Ils ne vont rien dire Kurt, je te le promets.

Kurt acquiesça, il lui faisait confiance. Et surtout il leur faisait confiance. Il prit la main que Blaine lui tendit et ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'eau. Nick, Sarah, Jeff, Sebastian et Brian se retournèrent tous quand il sentirent la présence des garçons. Il eut quelques secondes de silence, le temps que tout le monde comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé et devine ce qui était arrivé à Kurt. Puis Sarah fit le premier pas, elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, Nick et Jeff lui firent de grands sourires et lui tapotèrent l'épaule. Sebastian lui, le souleva et le lança à l'eau sous les rires des autres. Brian quand à lui, se contenta d'un petit sourire vers Kurt mais c'était déjà beaucoup de sa part, le châtain le savait.

**xxxxxxxx**

Le soir même, Kurt et Blaine se rendirent ensemble chez Jeff pour la soirée. Au loin, la maison était éclairée, la musique s'entendait et il semblait y avoir du monde sur la plage.

- Tu connais tous ces gens ? demanda Kurt.

- Nope.

- Mais je croyais que c'était une fête pour le concours ?

- Oui, mais les fêtes de Jeff ont tendance à ramener du monde sexy.

Ils avaient décidé de passer par la plage. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison des Sterling, ils virent immédiatement l'attroupement sur la plage. Certains étaient autour d'un feu en train de discuter, d'autres en train de se baigner même si il faisait nuit noire, d'autres encore en train de boire dans un coin. Certain couples qui pensaient être isolés s'embrassaient à pleine bouche sur le sable. Et ça ce n'était qu'à l'extérieur, Kurt n'imaginait même pas l'ambiance à l'intérieur. Ils marchèrent main dans la main jusqu'en direction de la baie vitrée pour entrer quand une voix les interpella au loin.

- Hey Anderson !

Kurt sentit la main de Blaine serrer plus fortement la sienne et il comprit tout de suite que c'était mauvais signe. Automatiquement son ventre se noua et il se stoppa en même temps que Blaine. Quand il se retourna, il reconnut immédiatement le garçon sur qui il était tombé pendant la fête du 4 Juillet, la fois où Sebastian était arrivé avant qu'une crise de panique ne le submerge. Ce garçon dégageait tout ce que Kurt détestait et surtout tout ce dont Kurt était effrayé depuis son agression. Blaine dût sentir à quel point Kurt était tendu car il prit son autre main avant de lui parler.

- Je te rejoins à l'intérieur Kurt.

- Blaine …

- Vas-y, insista-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je vais lui parler. Et je ne te promets pas de pouvoir me contrôler, je ne veux pas que tu sois là si ça arrive.

Kurt savait que Blaine ne voulait pas qu'il le voit être violent. Mais le châtain ne voulait pas non plus que ça se passe.

- Non Blaine s'il te plaît, viens on rentre.

- Viens me présenter ta princesse ! entendirent-ils James sortir.

Blaine ferma les yeux et serra un peu plus fort les mains de Kurt.

- Ne fais pas ça. Ils sont au moins une dizaine et tu es tout seul. Ne rentre pas dans leur jeu. Blaine s'il te plaît … Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer et de me dire que tu es en train de …

Il ferma les yeux, des images de Blaine se faisant frapper par toute une bande l'envahirent soudainement.

- S'il te plaît, supplia-t-il une nouvelle fois, les yeux fermés.

Blaine le regarda quelques secondes, se tourna pour voir James et sa bande rire mais quand il vit de nouveau le visage de Kurt, son cœur se serra.

- On y va, dit-il rapidement avant de changer d'avis.

Il le tira vers la terrasse et ils entrèrent dans la maison rapidement sous les sifflements et les moqueries des autres. Quand ils furent à l'intérieur, Blaine tira Kurt dans un coin, prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. C'est juste que je hais ce mec et qu'il s'en prenne à toi je supporte pas.

- Et moi je supporte pas l'idée que …

- Je sais, et je suis désolé, des fois j'arrive juste pas à me contrôler.

Kurt hocha la tête et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant que Jeff ne les coupe.

- Vous êtes venus ! s'exclama-t-il. Bon Blaine, lâche ton mec trois secondes, y'a pleins de monde qui veulent te voir !

Blaine tourna la tête vers Kurt mais celui-ci lui fit signe d'y aller.

- Je vais faire un tour moi aussi.

- Tu restes …

- A l'intérieur, crois-moi Blaine dehors est le dernier endroit où j'ai envie d'aller.

- On se voit tout à l'heure sexy, sourit Blaine avant de suivre Jeff.

Kurt le regarda s'éloigné en soupirant. Il tourna ensuite les yeux pour observer ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Clairement, la fête devait battre son plein depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, Kurt et Blaine avaient décidé de venir un peu plus tard. Les meubles du grand salon de Jeff étaient collés contre les murs, ce qui laissait un grand espace pour les personnes présentes. Certaines dansaient, la musique étant extrêmement forte, il était vrai que c'était difficile de ne pas se laisser porter par le rythme. D'autres discutaient par groupe avec des verres à la main. Beaucoup de personnes semblaient avoir déjà pas mal d'alcool dans le sang. Kurt remarqua quelques têtes qu'ils connaissaient comme Wes et David ou encore les deux amies de Sarah mais pour la plupart, la salle était remplie d'inconnus et il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec ça. Le salon était ouvert sur de grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur la terasse et sur la plage. Kurt pouvait voir le groupe de James, regroupé autour du feu. Il détourna le regard, tout cela ne l'intéressait pas. A vrai dire, la fête en elle-même ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça, mais il avait accepté de venir pour Blaine. Ce dernier connaissait tellement de monde dans cette ville et il méritait vraiment de recevoir leur soutien.

Sachant que le bouclé en aurait pour un moment, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller se chercher quelque chose à boire. Quand il entra, il surprit un couple en train de s'embrasser contre le comptoir et se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. La fille le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, puis tira son copain - enfin Kurt ne pouvait pas savoir si il y avait quoique ce soit de sérieux entre eux- par la main en soupirant et ils quittèrent la pièce. Il prit la bouteille de coca dans le frigo et se servit un verre avant d'aller s'asseoir sur une des chaises hautes de la cuisine.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens dit une voix en entrant dans la cuisine.

Kurt leva les yeux et vit Jason entrer dans la cuisine, un sourire provacateur sur les lèvres. _Il ne manquait plus que lui_, se dit Kurt, _c'est officiel, ma soirée est pourrie._

- Blaine t'as déjà laissé tomber ? rit-il.

- Il est allé voir des gens qui voulaient le féliciter pour le concours.

- Oh oui c'est vrai, faudra que je m'en charge tout à l'heure, dit-il en prenant une bière dans le frigo. Je sais exactement quoi faire pour le féliciter en plus.

Kurt sentit sa bouche devenir sèche, son pouls s'accélérer. Il respira un bon coup.

- On est en couple maintenant.

Cette phrase sembla attirer l'attention de Jason qui le regarda légèrement choqué. Kurt devait l'avouer, il était fière de lui sur ce coup.

- Blaine ne se met pas en couple, il l'a toujours dit, déclara-t-il fermement.

- Il a changé d'avis, moi aussi, faut-y faire.

Jason le regarda pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire avant de s'approcher de Kurt, sa bière à la main.

- Tu connais Blaine depuis quoi ... 1 mois et demi ? Je le connais depuis près de 2 ans. Il a toujours répété qu'il n'y avait rien de plus ennuyeux que la routine qui s'installe quand tu es en couple. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est prendre du bon temps et s'amuser.

- Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus ça, déclara Kurt perdant peu à peu sa confiance.

- Ouais. Tu vas être sa première expérience là-dedans, je te souhaite bien du courage.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?

- C'est la première fois où il est censé être fidèle à quelqu'un, il va faire des erreurs. C'est con parce qu'au final ça sera toi qui en souffrira. Je te souhaite bien du courage avec ça, dit-il.

Il lui sourit malicieusement et se dirigea vers le salon avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers Kurt.

- Je te promets pas d'être coopératif, allumer ton mec est une de mes activités favorites. Je suis pratiquement sûr que c'est l'une des siennes aussi.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la cuisine en sifflant, fière des doutes qu'il avait mis chez Kurt. Ce dernier posa ses coudes sur la table et mit sa tête dans ses mains, il avait besoin de calme. Mais son portable ne semblait pas de cet avis puisqu'il vibra plusieurs fois d'affilé dans sa poche. Kurt soupira et le sortit. Quand il vit 3 messages de Lucas, son ventre se serra. Tout le monde se retournait contre lui ce soir ou quoi ?

_**De Lucas :**_

_Je suis dans un bar, y'a pleins de mecs sexy._

_**De Lucas :**_

_C'était ici où je venais quand on était ensemble._

Kurt se sentait soudainement mal. Pourquoi lui disait-il tout ça ?

_**De Lucas :**_

_Quand je bois, je pense toi Kuuurt._

Kurt respira un bon coup et tapa une réponse.

_**A Lucas :**_

_Alors arrête de boire. Et de m'envoyer des messages. Efface mon numéro et oublie moi._

_**De Lucas : **_

_De tous les mecs que j'ai baisé, c'était toi qui criait le plus fort tu sais ?_

Kurt regarda le message les yeux écarquillés, il se sentait rabaissé au plus haut point, comme un simple morceau de viande ou un jouet que Lucas avait aimé utiliser dès qu'il en avait besoin_._

_**De Lucas : **_

_Des fois t'étais quand même une vraie petite salope qui n'avait qu'une envie c'était de se faire sauter au plus vite. Et mon dieu que j'aimais ça Kurt._

Kurt sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il voyait exactement de quels moments Lucas parlaient. Et c'étaient les pires à ses yeux, c'était les fois où il avait senti l'envie de ce dernier, et qu'il avait cédé sans en avoir envie. Ce n'était pas qu'il était avide d'avoir Lucas en lui, c'était simplement qu'il voulait que ça se termine, et ça le plus vite possible.

Il se sentait perdre pieds en se remémorant ses horribles souvenirs et surtout en repensant à quel point il avait été attaché à Lucas malgré le mal qu'il lui faisait. Il se trouvait tellement ridicule. Il prit son verre et se dirigea vers les baies vitrées pour sortir mais remarqua au dernier moment James au loin. Sentant ses jambes devenir de plus en plus fragile, il se hâta de faire demi-tour et rentra de nouveau dans la maison. C'était un cauchemar, il se sentait emprisonné dans un endroit où il ne voulait pas être, entouré de gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, son portable ne cessait de vibrer dans sa poche et il savait exactement de qui venait ses messages. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il se colla contre la fenêtre, ferma les yeux et retint ses larmes. La musique résonnait dans ses oreilles, le bruit et les rires devenaient de plus en plus lointain, il se sentait soudainement partir dans cette bulle qu'il détestait et qu'il avait réussi à éviter depuis bien longtemps. Ce fut jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose délicatement sur son bras. Il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec Sebastian qui le regarda avec les sourcils froncés.

- On monte au calme ? demanda-t-il en regardant Kurt droit dans les yeux.

Ce dernier le fixa quelques instants, il tourna le regard et chercha Blaine des yeux mais celui-ci était toujours hors de sa vue, il hocha finalement la tête et se détacha de la baie vitrée. Sebastian passa derrière lui, le prit par les épaules pour le guider vers les escaliers. Une fois qu'ils furent enfermés dans la salle de bain, Kurt se laissa tomber sur le rebord de la baignoire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Quand tu changes de couleur comme ça c'est soit par rapport à Blaine, mais vu comme il te tripotait y'a une heure je ne pense pas, soit par rapport à ta cambrousse, soit par rapport à ton ex.

Quand il vit les yeux de Kurt se baisser à l'évocation de ce dernier, il comprit immédiatement. Son portable vibra bruyamment dans le calme de la salle de bain et Kurt se tendit immédiatement. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sebastian pour comprendre.

- Kurt donne-moi ton portable.

- C'est rien Seb … soupira Kurt.

- Ce n'est pas rien. Donne moi ton portable.

Kurt craqua et tendit son portable à Sebastian qui lit immédiatement les messages venant de Lucas.

- C'est quoi ça ? Mais il a un problème ce mec ! Attends et il t'envoie des trucs comme ça depuis hier ?

- Oui.

- T'en as parlé avec Blaine ?

- Quoi ? s'exclama soudainement Kurt. Non ! Bien sûr que non !

- Comment ça bien sûr que non ? Kurt garder secret des messages de ce genre de ton ex … C'est une très très mauvaise idée.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait la première fois qu'il a appris ce que Lucas m'avait fait, murmura Kurt.

- Il a fait quoi ?

- Il l'a tabassé. Si … Si personne ne l'avait arrêté … Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé. Et ça … ça, ça me fait peur. C'est pour ça qu'il ne doit pas être au courant.

- Il va t'en vouloir de lui cacher des trucs comme ça Kurt.

- Il s'est bien passé de me dire ce qu'il s'est réellement passé avec Lucas ce jour là. Je pensais qu'il lui avait juste foutu un poing en pleine figure et que Lucas lui avait rendu la pareil … Mais apparemment c'est pire que ça.

- Qui est-ce qui t'en as parlé ?

- Lucas.

- Ouah. C'est vrai que c'est trop le mec en qui tu peux avoir confiance, ironisa Sebastian.

- Il finira par arrêter, déclara Kurt en regardant son portable.

- Mais t'as vu les messages que c'est Kurt ? Il parle de toi comme si t'étais …

- Je sais.

- Tu le laisses te dégrader comme ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse Seb ? Je lui ai dit d'arrêter, que je ne voulais plus entendre parler de lui, ça ne change rien.

- Dis-lui que tu vas lui envoyer Blaine, apparemment il sait quoi faire lui, rit Sebastian.

Kurt se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel sans rien répondre.

- Je crois qu'il va passer le restant de ses jours à me pourrir la vie, soupira Kurt. Juste quand je commençais à me sentir vraiment bien avec Blaine, il revient et arrive à me faire sentir comme un moins que rien.

Sebastian regarda Kurt un moment. Les traits de visage étaient tendus, son sourire avait disparu, la lueur dans ses yeux qui était apparue il y a quelque temps n'était plus là et il détestait cette vision de lui. Il savait très bien que si Kurt continuait à garder ce qu'il commençait à se passer avec Lucas pour lui, il finirait par se renfermer une nouvelle fois. Et ça, c'était une chose que Sebastian ne laisserait pas passer, il connaissait exactement l'autre personne qui ne l'accepterait pas non plus.

- Éteint ton portable. Oublie-le ce soir et amuse toi simplement.

- Comment tu veux que je m'amuse ? Je connais personne, Blaine va passer la soirée avec des gens que je ne connais pas et …

- Et tu crois qu'en restant dans ton coin à lire ses messages tu vas te sentir bien ? Prends-toi un verre et détends toi un peu.

- La dernière fois que j'ai écouté tes conseils là-dessus, Blaine ne voulait plus m'adresser la parole.

- Oooh c'est bon Hummel, le mec il t'emmène à une fête et te laisse tout seul, il ne va pas t'en vouloir si tu t'amuses un peu.

- T'as sûrement raison, soupira Kurt.

Il prit le portable des mains de Sebastian, l'éteignit et le rangea dans la poche de son jean.

- Tu crois que j'ai fait une erreur avec Blaine ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu penses que … C'est trop dur pour lui de ne pas aller voir ailleurs ?

- Ça vient d'où tout ça là ? s'étonna Sebastian en fronçant les sourcils.

- Laisse tomber, dit rapidement Kurt.

- Kurt …

- Descends, je te rejoints, j'ai juste besoin de 5 minutes.

- Ça va aller ?

- Oui Seb. Va.

- Ok, à plus beau gosse.

Sebastian sortit de la salle de bain avec une idée bien précise: trouver Blaine et l'informer de ce qu'il se passait. Kurt ne pouvait pas garder plus longtemps cela pour lui. Mais quand il commença à descendre les escaliers, il sentit une main lui attraper le poignet. Il se retourna et reconnu Brian qui le tirait dans une chambre. Sebastian fronça les sourcils et le suivit, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Quand ils furent tous les deux dans la chambre, Brian le poussa légèrement pour refermer la porte derrière eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Sebastian.

- T'es vraiment le pire des connards, dit simplement Brian.

- Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir, soupira Sebastian. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

- Y'a pleins de mecs à cette soirée Seb, pleins. Et il faut que tu choisisses le mec d'un de tes meilleurs potes ?

- Hein ? Tu peux plus clair je ne te suis pas là !

- Fais pas l'innocent Seb sérieux. Je t'ai vu monter avec Kurt.

- Pardon ?

- Si lui il veut faire le connard et coucher avec tout ce qui bouge c'est son problème, mais toi … Faire ça à un de tes meilleurs amis tu me dégoûtes.

Sebastian fit un pas vers Brian, ce dernier se sentit obligé de reculer, se retrouvant le dos pressé contre la porte.

- Premièrement, tu ne parles pas de Kurt comme ça, dit-il en le pointant du doigt, parce que lui aussi c'est un de mes meilleurs amis. Deuxièmement, oui on est montés tous les deux dans la salle de bain, parce qu'il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un d'autre que Blaine, pas parce que je voulais lui tailler une pipe ou le contraire. Tu me crois vraiment capable de faire un truc comme ça à Blaine sérieusement ?

- Je sais pas, tu passes ton temps à draguer Kurt.

- C'est pour déconner Brian. C'est entre nous. La question c'est plutôt, est-ce que c'est le fait que je fasse ce genre de choses avec Kurt ou avec un mec tout simplement qui te fais chier ?

Brian déglutit face à la proximité qu'il y avait entre eux. Sebastian n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, son regard était plongé dans le sien.

- Seb … T'as … T'as trop bu, bafouilla Brian, ne pouvant s'empêcher de descendre les yeux sur les lèvres de son ami.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Brian, répondit calmement Sebastian en posant ses mains sur le mur, de chaque côté des épaules de Brian. Qu'est-ce qui te fait chier, que je fasse quelque chose avec Kurt ou avec un mec ?

- A ... Avec Kurt.

- Vraiment ?

Brian se contenta de hocher la tête. Sebastian se rapprocha encore plus, attrapant la poignée derrière lui.

- Tu sais que tu es en train de me mentir, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Et tu sais aussi que je peux te le prouver.

Sur ces mots il s'éloigna et ouvrit la porte, obligeant Brian à bouger. Quand il quitta la chambre, Brian se laissa tomber contre la porte en soupirant, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

**xxxxxxx**

Kurt descendit donc quelques minutes après. Il tenta d'effacer Lucas ou Jason de son esprit, avec ce qu'ils avaient fait et dit. Sans s'en rendre compte, il bouscula Sarah sur son passage.

- Kuuurt ! s'exclama-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Je t'ai chercher partouuut !

- Sarah, t'as bu ? sourit Kurt devant la joie de vivre de son amie.

- Mmmmhh peut-être un petit peu, dit-elle en rigolant. Tu veux pas qu'on aille danser ?!

- Je ne suis pas trop d'humeur à danser Sarah, désolé.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Blaine a fait une bêtise ? Il est où que je lui botte son beau petit cul !

Kurt la retint par le poignet car Sarah était vraiment prête à aller le chercher.

- Il n'a rien fait, sourit-il. Je suis juste … Je sais pas … Pas dans l'ambiance ?

- Bon, bon, bon d'accoord, dit-elle en liant son bras au sien, le guidant dans le salon.

- Qu'est-ce que Seb fait à danser avec ce mec ? s'étonna Kurt.

Ce dernier était au milieu des quelques personnes qui dansaient. Il avait entouré son bras autour de la taille d'un garçon que Kurt ne connaissait pas. Leurs corps étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, bougeant en rythme.

- J'en sais rien mais c'est tellement sexy … soupira Sarah en posant sa tête contre son épaule.

Oui, Kurt devait l'avouer, la façon dont ils dansaient était assez sexy, leurs hanches bougeaient les une contre les autres, l'inconnu avait sa tête légèrement en arrière alors que Sebastian semblait s'occuper de son cou. Kurt cligna des yeux et détourna le regard, qui se posa sur Brian. Ce dernier était assis sur un siège, une bière à la main, il regardait Sebastian et ce garçon du coin de l'oeil, baissant les yeux de temps en temps.

- Il est en train de faire une grosse connerie, soupira Kurt.

Sarah suivit son regard et elle fit la moue.

- Tu crois ? Tous les deux …

- Y'a pas de doute. Regarde-le.

Sarah se tut pendant quelques secondes et fixa Brian.

- On dirait un chiot qui vient de se faire abandonner par son maître, soupira-t-elle. J'ai envie de l'adopter.

- Sarah, finit par rire Kurt.

- Oh non regardeee … Il s'en va ! dit-elle.

Kurt vit en effet Brian se lever de la chaise pour sortir de la maison.

- Faut qu'on aille le voir !

- Et qu'on lui dise quoi ?

- Ben … Qu'on aime pas voir les chiots tristes et qu'on veut l'adopter ?

Kurt la regardant avec les sourcils levés, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Mauvaise idée ? demanda-t-elle.

- Mauvaise idée, acquiesça Kurt. C'est à Seb d'aller le voir.

Ils tournèrent tous les deux les yeux vers ce dernier pour voir qu'il avait lui aussi remarqué la disparition soudaine de Brian car il le chercha des yeux. Il se sépara du garçon quelques secondes après, celui-ci ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi il se faisait repousser d'un seul coup.

- SEBASTIIIIAAAANNN ! hurla Sarah, faisant sursauter Kurt.

Sebastian tourna le regard vers elle et elle lui fit un signe pour montrer par où Brian était parti. Il regarda ensuite Kurt qui lui fit un petit signe de la tête avant de sortir à son tour de la maison. Quand Kurt tourna de nouveau le regard vers le salon, il vit enfin Blaine dans son champ de vision et se sentit soudainement un peu mieux. Sarah suivit son regard et sourit.

- T'avais perdu ton Roméo ? Moi aussi j'ai perdu le mien.

- C'est pour ça que tu as bu ? rit-il.

- Ben ouais. Je sais pas comment je vais faire quand il sera parti à New-York, dit-elle, son visage changeant complètement. Quand vous serez tous partis à New-York.

- Vous en n'avez toujours pas parlé ? demanda Kurt d'un air désolé.

- Non … J'ai peur d'en parler avec lui, de ce qu'il va me dire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais toi à la rentrée Sarah ?

Kurt se rendit compte qu'il ne savait même pas dans quoi Sarah faisait ses études.

- Ben comme je viens de finir le lycée dit-elle, et que j'avais vraiment aucune idée de ce que je voulais faire, j'ai fait une demande pour étudier la littérature à la fac de Wilmington.

- T'as pas l'air emballé par ça.

- Je ne le suis pas, avoua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Je ne voulais pas ne rien avoir à la rentrée alors j'ai pris ce qui me semblait le plus intéressant.

- Pars à New York avec les garçons alors. Je suis sûre que tu trouveras ce que tu veux faire là bas.

- Je ne veux pas m'imposer.

- New York est une grande ville Sarah. Tu ne t'imposeras pas à eux. Parles en à Nick et tu verras ce qu'il en pense.

- Et toi alors à la rentrée ? New York aussi.

- Oui, avec une de mes meilleures amies on a déjà un appartement de loué là-bas. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, c'est elle et ses pères qui se sont occupés de ça. On était censés … Y habiter tous les trois avec Lucas à la rentrée.

- Oh … Je suis désolé Kurt.

Kurt haussa les épaules.

- Les choses vont devoir changer. J'espère juste que ça ne sera pas moi qui sera foutu à la porte quoi, soupira Kurt.

- Je suis sûre que non. T'es ami avec elle depuis plus longtemps que lui non ?

- Oui. Mais tu ne sais jamais vraiment à quoi t'attendre avec Rachel Berry. Elle est …

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car ses yeux se posèrent sur Jason qui s'avançait doucement vers Blaine. Ce dernier posa une main sur son épaule, Blaine se tourna légèrement et lui sourit. Kurt sentit son ventre se serrer. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient ni même deviner car ils étaient beaucoup trop loin. Mais quand il les vit s'éloigner tous les deux pour s'isoler quelque part, il fut pratiquement sûr que son cœur allait s'arrêter.

**xxxxxxxx**

Ça faisait plus d'une heure que Blaine répétait encore et encore « _merci beaucoup_ » à toutes les personnes qui venaient le voir pour le féliciter. Bien sûr qu'il était touché du geste, de voir autant de soutien comme ça. Mais il détestait le fait d'être si loin de Kurt et de ne pas savoir si tout allait bien pour lui, si il s'amusait, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ...

Blaine était en train d'écouter deux filles qui étaient dans sa classe en dernière année de lycée, elle étaient en train de lui parler de leur voyage à New York, combien tout était magnifique là bas. Enfin Blaine n'entendait pas tous les détails à cause de la musique à tu-tête mais choisit de ne rien dire, c'était mieux comme ça de toute façon. Il connaissait New York, il avait eut son premier rendez-vous là bas, son premier petit-ami dont il ferait tout pour être dans ses bras à ce moment même. Il sentit soudainement une main sur son épaule.

- Hey la rock star !

Blaine reconnut immédiatement la voix de Jason et il ne put que sourire en se retournant, face au surnom qu'il lui avait donné.

- Hey, dit-il finalement.

Les deux filles lui dire quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas vraiment mais quand il vit qu'elles lui faisaient un signe de la main il comprit qu'elles allaient enfin le laisser tranquille.

- T'entends ce qu'elles te disent ? fut obligé de crier Jason.

- Rien du tout, rit Blaine.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille dans un endroit plus calme pour discuter ? demanda Jason.

Blaine le regarda quelques secondes et hocha la tête pour accepter. De toute façon c'était vrai, ils devaient vraiment discuter. Le bouclé devait expliquer à Jason que maintenant, il était pris et qu'il n'y avait plus aucune chance pour qu'il se passe quoique ce soit entre eux. Il suivit donc Jason et ils s'isolèrent dans un coin de l'entrée.

- Félicitations pour le concours Blaine, déclara Jason, levant sa main pour la poser sur son torse, se mordant la lèvre.

Blaine lui attrapa la main et la descendit.

- Je suis avec Kurt maintenant Jason. Ce genre de choses c'est terminé pour moi, dit-il en montrant du doigt la main de Jason.

- Tu es Blaine Anderson, sourit ce dernier, faisant un pas en avant, tu répètes toujours que Blaine Anderson n'est pas fait pour être en couple.

- C'était jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Kurt.

- Tu vas te lasser et tu le sais au fond de toi.

- Non. Pas de lui. C'est impossible.

- Laisse-moi te faire un petit cadeau Blaine, murmura Jason en ignorant sa remarque.

Il posa alors ses deux mains sur sa taille avant de les glisser jusqu'au bouton de son jean.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Jason sérieux ? s'exclama Blaine en le repoussant. Je suis en couple, y'a quoi que tu ne comprends pas là-dedans ?

- Pourquoi tu as accepté qu'on aille dans un endroit plus calme Blaine ? D'habitude c'est pour ça, dit-il en montrant du doigt l'entre-jambe du bouclé.

- Pour te dire que je suis avec Kurt et que plus rien ne se passera entre nous. Maintenant que je te l'ai dit, je peux y aller.

Sur ces mots, il repoussa légèrement Jason et retourna dans le salon à la recherche de Kurt mais ce dernier était introuvable.

**xxxxxxxx**

Sebastian suivit donc la direction donnée par Sarah et sortit par la porte d'entrée. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit Brian assit sur la dernière marche du perron. Il le regarda quelques secondes, regrettant déjà son attitude. Bien sûr, il avait fait ça pour que Brian se rende compte qu'il se passait quelque chose, pour lui faire comprendre que tout était différent mais maintenant qu'il le voyait ainsi, il se sentait mal. Il descendit les escaliers, posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de Brian pour lui signaler sa présence. Ce dernier leva le regard vers lui quelques secondes avant de le baisser. Sebastian soupira et s'assit à ses côtés. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, ce qu'il semblait être une éternité pour Sebastian. Il regarda le sol, il était extrêmement nerveux. Aucun garçon ne le rendait nerveux normalement, c'était plutôt le contraire. Mais de toute façon, il était temps qu'ils discutent, ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça.

- Tu te rappelles de la soirée au bar avant que je parte à New York ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Brian tourna la tête pour l'observer et acquiesça.

- Tu te rappelles de toute la soirée ?

- Oui, murmura Brian.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé alors ?

- Parce que faire comme si j'avais tout oublié rendait les choses beaucoup plus simples. Pour tous les deux.

- Tu trouves ? demanda Sebastian en fixant Brian.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et détourna finalement le regard.

- J'en sais rien … Je sais plus.

- Brian écoute …

- Je suis paumé Seb. Ok ? Je … T'es mon meilleur ami, je pensais que t'étais le seul avec qui je pouvais être réellement moi sans jamais me sentir mal ou quoique ce soit. Mais ces derniers temps … Je n'y arrive plus. J'arrive plus à être moi-même avec toi et ça me rend dingue.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que … Parce que ce que j'ai envie de dire ou de faire, je ne suis pas censé le faire avec mon meilleur ami.

- Je suis désolé pour ce que je viens de faire, soupira Sebastian. Je sais que t'es paumé, que t'essayes de comprendre ce qui arrive mais je te brusque plus qu'autre chose et je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas que Kurt, murmura Brian.

- Je sais, répondit simplement Sebastian.

- Je suis désolé … avoua-t-il doucement.

- Désolé pourquoi ?

- Parce que je dois te mettre mal à l'aise, je veux dire on est amis depuis tellement de temps et je suis en train de tout foutre en l'air parce que …

- Brian, regarde-moi.

Ce dernier tourna la tête et leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Sebastian.

- Depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu je t'ai trouvé … Ultra ultra sexy tu sais.

Brian sourit et se mordit la lèvre, tentant de retenir le rouge sur ses joues qui étaient en train de prendre feu.

- Après, j'ai appris à te connaître et je me suis rendu compte que non seulement t'étais putain de sexy mais en plus j'ai compris que j'étais assez à l'aise avec toi pour être vraiment moi. Sans cette attitude que tout le monde déteste. C'est la que je me suis dit, merde, pourquoi son truc c'est pas les mecs ?

Brian secoua la tête en souriant. Mais ne le lâcha pas des yeux, buvant toutes les paroles de Sebastian. Il ne savait pas tout ça, et d'entendre ses aveux, voir qu'il n'y avait pas seulement de son côté que les choses semblaient spéciales le touchait.

- Pour moi y'a toujours eu quelque chose de spécial en toi, mais je gardais ça bien au fond de moi parce que la dernière chose que je voulais c'était de te perdre.

- Je … Je ressentais ce truc spécial en toi moi aussi tu sais, avoua Brian. J'ai toujours … Mon dieu j'arrive même pas à croire que je vais dire ça.

- Eh ! T'as vu ce que je viens de sortir moi ? rit Sebastian en lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule. Tu peux me le dire.

- Soirée des vérités c'est ça ?

- Ouais et va plus loin que m'avouer que tu as pleuré devant le titanic la première fois que tu l'as vu.

- T'avais dit que tu ne te foutrais pas de ma gueule là-dessus, se vexa Brian en gardant tout de même le sourire.

- Ok j'arrête, sourit Sebastian.

Ils se sourirent pendant quelques secondes avant que Brian détourne le regarde et trouve les bons mots pour continuer.

- Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ce que c'était. Tout ce que je sais c'est que …

Il respira un bon coup et tourna sa tête pour de nouveau regarder son ami.

- Personne ne me fait ressentir ça quand on me prend dans ses bras. Garçons comme filles, y'a que toi. Et ça depuis le début. Et tu vas trouver ça débile, parce que je me suis toujours dit que c'était rien, que c'était juste parce qu'on était vraiment proche …

- Qu'est-ce qui a fait que tu t'es dit que c'était peut-être plus que ça ?

- Quand … Rhm … Quand j'ai commencé à avoir envie de t'embrasser dès que tu souriais.

Sebastian écarquilla les yeux et ne dit rien, complètement sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- Et c'est devenu encore plus frustrant quand Kurt est arrivé. Je voyais que tu te rapprochais de lui, que tu t'éloignais de moi. Et que tu arrivais à être vraiment toi avec lui aussi.

- Même si je suis proche de Kurt, il y a _quelque chose_ que je n'ai pas avec lui mais que j'ai avec toi. Et Kurt a ce _quelque chose_ là avec Blaine.

Brian soupira en hochant la tête, tournant les yeux pour regarder face à lui.

- J'ai besoin de temps Seb.

- Je sais.

- Je peux pas … Je suis paumé.

- Je sais, répéta Sebastian.

- Ok.

- Je suis déjà content d'avoir entendu ce qu'il se passait vraiment de ton côté. J'en pouvais plus de me faire des films.

- Désolé …

Quand Brian regarda de nouveau Sebastian, il vit que ce dernier était en train de sourire, le genre de sourire qui illuminait son visage et qui mettait un nœud à l'estomac de Brian sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- Je sais pas, tu m'as dit que quand je souriais ça te donnait envie de m'embrasser.

Brian écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à une remarque comme ça. Il baissa les yeux sur les lèvres de Sebastian avant de les relever vers ses yeux. Oui en effet, il en avait envie. Mais est-ce qu'il était prêt ? Ça s'était autre chose.

- Trop tôt ? continua de sourire Sebastian.

- Trop tôt, acquiesça Brian.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux avant que Sebastian ne le brise.

- T'as vraiment aimé m'embrasser ? C'est ce que tu as dit au bar après l'avoir fait.

- Seb, grogna Brian.

- Ok j'arrête, rit Sebastian.

Brian le regarda une nouvelle fois et tenta de replonger dans le souvenir de ce soir là, lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. Bien sûr, ça n'avait rien eu de ce que quelqu'un pouvait espérer pour un premier baiser. En même temps, il était complètement bourré quand ça s'était passé. A vrai dire, il se rappelait à peine du goût des lèvres de Sebastian, de ce que ça lui avait fait de les avoir sur les siennes. Et c'était assez frustrant.

- Je ne m'en rappelle plus, avoua-t-il finalement.

Sebastian se tourna pour le regarder, il était déçu, Brian le connaissait par cœur et il connaissait exactement cette expression.

- Tu peux peut-être le refaire et je te dirai, déclara Brian sans réfléchir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il y a quelques minutes il disait qu'il n'était pas encore prêt et là il réclamait à ce que Sebastian l'embrasse ? Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas chez lui ?

Sebastian sourit et se rapprocha légèrement de lui, lui laissant le temps de le repousser si il en avait envie. Mais Brian en n'avait pas envie. Il sentit la main de son ami se poser sur sa joue et il ferma les yeux. Les lèvres de Sebastian se posèrent alors délicatement sur les siennes. Et Brian eut sa réponse. Les lèvres de Sebastian étaient tout simplement parfaites, il y avait un léger goût d'alcool, rendait tout ça encore plus envoûtant, il était alors encore plus avide de celles-ci. Sebastian finit par détacher ses lèvres des siennes mais garda sa main sur sa joue et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Je te laisserai le temps qu'il faudra, mais crois-moi, maintenant quand je te regarderai je ne penserai qu'à avoir tes lèvres sur les miennes.

Il s'éloigna ensuite de lui pour se lever, Brian le regarda faire sans dire un mot.

- Je dis sur mes lèvres, mais crois-moi ailleurs aussi.

- Seb …

- Trop tôt, je sais, sourit Sebastian en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, et lança un dernier regarda vers lui avant de rentrer dans la maison. Il sentait son ventre se serrer rien qu'à repenser à ce qu'il venait juste de se passer et à ce que Brian venait de lui avouer. Tout ça était nouveau pour lui, mais ça l'était aussi pour Brian. Ils avaient juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour comprendre tout ça.

Sebastian vit alors au loin Blaine qui semblait cherchait quelqu'un. Se rappelant de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Kurt en milieu de soirée, il se décida à aller lui parler. Kurt lui avait dit de ne pas le faire, mais si tout ça continuait, tout allait recommencer pour lui et ce n'était juste pas envisageable.

- Blaine, appela-t-il quand il fut à sa hauteur.

- T'aurais pas vu Kurt ? demanda ce dernier.

- Non mais faut que je te parle.

- Écoute c'est vraiment pas le moment Seb. Ça fait 15 minutes que je cherche Kurt et …

- Crois-moi, t'as envie d'entendre ce que je dois te dire. C'est à propos de lui.

Blaine fronça les sourcils et arrêta de chercher dans la foule pour tourner son regard vers Sebastian.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on se mette à un endroit tranquille. Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que tu vas entendre mon vieux.

Des milliers de questions tournèrent dans sa tête aux mots de Sebastian. Qu'est-ce que ce dernier pouvait-il savoir que Blaine lui-même ne sache pas ? Ils avaient bien dit qu'ils se disaient tout avec Kurt ? Non ?

Blaine sentit son ventre se nouer tandis qu'il suivait Sebastian à l'étage. Apparemment il s'était trompé.

* * *

Et voilàààà pour ce chapitre ! Je devais faire la fête en un seul mais comme vous avez pu le remarquer, ce chapitre est déjà long donc la deuxième partie avec la discussion Blaine/Seb et la "confrontation" Kurt/Blaine sera dans le prochain !

J'espère que le pas en avant dans la relation Seb/Brian ne vous a pas déçu, je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous l'attendait ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ;)

Je fais mon possible pour le publier d'ici une semaine et si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'excuse en avance :/ Pour patienter, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour pour lire la nouvelle fiction de ma sauveuse, toujours là quand j'ai besoin d'aide pour mes chapitres: Lafolleduklaine :)

Bonne semaine à tous et bon courage !


	16. Chapter 16

Coucouu tout le monde !

Bon ces derniers temps j'arrive à reprendre le rythme régulier d'une semaine entre chaque chapitre, j'espère que ça va continuer comme ça :D

Toujours un grand merci pour vos nombreuses reviews et tous les retours que j'ai à chaque chapitre, tout ça me motive énormément !

Je ne fais pas de blabla plus long je vous laisse au chapitre :)

**MiaAndersonHummelGleek:** Je suis contente de voir que les deux chapitres t'ont plu et surtout que le couple Sebrian (dans la plupart des reviews ils sont appelés comme ça ^^) te plait autant :P Je comprends que tu veuilles tuer Lucas avec ce chapitre, c'est normal en même temps avec ce qu'il fait ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ;) N'ai pas peeeuuur xD

**carole97400:** Heeeeyyy :) Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon chapitre avant d'aller travailler :P Bon j'avoue que ce chapitre c'est pas le meilleur pour ton réveil xD Surtout avec Jason et Lucas qui cherchent la merde comme ça :/ Mais bon en même temps tout ne peut pas être tout rose surtout avec ce genre de personnes qui leur tournent autour :( Pour tes questions tu auras toutes les réponses dans ce chapitre, courage ^^ Oui c'était important que ça aille doucement pour Seb et Brian parce que c'est quand même assez compliqué leur histoire et ça ne pouvait pas aller super tout d'un coup, Brian a quand même besoin de temps ! Bon je ne te tiens pas plus longtemps et je te laisse lire la suite, merciiii pour ta review ! J'espère que t'as pas trop stressée pour cette suite xD Bisouuuuus !

**llteenagedream:** Hahaha moi c'est pas mieux, il m'arrive d'écrire en cours donc bon xD Ne te fais pas choper quand même parce que si ton prof tombe dessus ... Il peut être choqué de certaines scènes et je pense surtout aux lemons :P

**Nighbird:** Haha ça serait pas drôle si tout était tout rose non xD ? Oui je te souhaite bon courage pour les trouver x) Merciiii ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :P

**Satani:** Hahahaha tu viens de me tuer sérieux x) Non tu vas pas trop loin avec ton complot pour tuer Jason, je suis persuadée que Blaine aimerait ton idée ^^ J'avoue que j'ai fait un petit contraste avec l'épisode là ! Heureusement que Kurt a dit oui à la demande parce que sinon, un refus et ce chapitre je crois que je me serai fait haïr là, y'a pas de doute ^^ Haahaha j'avais pas pensé à Lucas et Jason ensemble au final et mon dieu quelle horreur comme tu dis xD Olala ton but c'était de me me tuer avec ta review c'est ça ?! Les noms que tu donnes à Sarah et Nick, juste épiques quoi ^^ Nooon ne me hais pas :P Moi sadique ? Pas du touuuuut ! Bisouuus !

**Mylie:** Oui comme tu dis problèmes de confiance en même temps toutes les craintes de Kurt ne peuvent pas être perdues du jour au lendemain soit disant parce qu'il est en couple, c'est bien ça que je voulais montrer :) Oh oui tu peux te servir tant que tu veux de Jason et Lucas, ça ne sera pas des grosses pertes pour vous je pense xD Moi aussiii une vraie fontaine en ce qui concerne l'épisode c'était affolant xD J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisouuus

**Klaainer:** Je suis contente que leurs moment t'aient plu alors :) Haha oui légèrement sadique mais tant mieux pour moi alors xD

**Bleikaide:** Merciii ! Oui c'est vrai que Sarah est assez discrète, donc je suis contente de voir que ce qu'il y a dans ce chapitre d'elle te plaise :) Haha ah oui je comprends donc que tu en veuilles à Holly si la mode a une grande importance pour toi ^^ Oui toutes les discussions importantes (et un peu plus) sont dans ce chapitre donc je te laisse découvrir ça, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses ! Merci pour ta review :D

**darrenchris94:** Oooh non il n'y a pas que toi qui ai pleuré pendant cette épisode, crois-moi xD Haha ça doit être ça Blaine n'a pas tapé fort, je pense que ça ne lui poserait pas du tout de problème de recommencer ^^ Oui c'est sûr que pour Sebrian ça avance dans ce chapitre là, doucement mais surement :) Hahahaha voilà tu as tout compris, et ça ne choque personne en effet xD Oh tu sais pour Jason, je crois qu'il a besoin de beaucoup plus pour comprendre, il a pas vraiment envie de laisser tomber ;) Merciii pour ta review !

**TheHometownGlory:** Et oui le problème de confiance est assez important, en ce qui concerne Kurt je veux dire. Ça montre juste que ses doutes ne se sont pas envolés d'un seul coup juste parce qu'il est en couple avec Blaine, il lui faut un peu plus de temps :) Hahaha j'ai remarqué que tout le monde haïssait Jason bien comme il fallait, Lucas aussi ^^ J'avoue qu'à eux deux ils font bien la paire ;) Merciiiii

**Klaine-stef: **Heey ! Hahaha j'avoue que si tu voulais qu'il y ait de la tension et que ça bouge, le chapitre d'avant était parfait pour toi. Oui j'y suis allée un peu fort, James, Lucas, Jason, 3 pour le prix d'un xD En fait j'avais complètement oublié pour James quand je t'ai écrit la review, promis loin de moi était l'idée de te mentir x) Haha pour le Blaine cendrillon, je pense que Kurt a imaginé la même chose que toi, voilà pourquoi il dit que Blaine est un Cendrillon sexy xD Pour Lucas, c'est plus sa fierté qui parle et c'est quand même un personnage particulier parce que si malgré tout, il aime Kurt mais on va dire ... "à sa façon" ^^Et tout ce qu'il fait, provoquer Kurt de cette façon c'est juste sa fierté qui en a pris un coup comme il sait très bien que Blaine et lui sont ensemble. Il était persuadé que Kurt n'aurait que de yeux pour lui toute sa vie, c'est pour ça qu'il s'accordait d'aller voir ailleurs, pour lui Kurt reviendrait toujours. Sauf que cette fois non, il s'éloigne et il ne l'accepte pas. Et ouais, Kurt n'ose pas parler de ces messages avec Blaine, déjà parce qu'il en a honte et en plus parce qu'il sait très bien la réaction excessive que Blaine aura. Mais t'inquiète, ils en parlent dans ce chapitre, donc tu auras tes réponses ^^ Sarah la seule fille du groupe, voilà pourquoi c'est la victime des conneries des garçons x) (perso moi je voudrais bien être leur victime aussi, ils peuvent m'embêter autant qu'ils veulent je ne leur en voudrais pas du touuuut xD). Ben c'est sûr que Jason arrive à mettre le doute chez Kurt parce qu'il se rend compte que Jason n'a pas vraiment tort, Blaine n'a jamais eu de relations sérieuses et c'est vraiment possible pour lui de faire des erreurs. Il essaye de se convaincre du contraire mais c'est compliqué, encore plus quand il les voit partir ensemble, là c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase quoi :/ Et du côté de Jason, faut pas oublier que le petit coco a des sentiments pour Blaine (on ne peut pas lui en vouloir pour ça, ça serait dur le contraire quand même xD) du coup il tente de tout faire pour avoir Blaine. Même si il ne comprend pas que c'est mort d'avance ^^ Ouii Seb le petit sauveur sur ce coup ^^ Kurt avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un à ce moment même et pas forcément de Blaine, ça il l'a bien compris. C'est pour ça qu'ils vont s'isoler pour discuter. Et Seb tente de le convaincre d'en parler à Blaine mais c'est bien compliqué ! Aaah ben le Sebrian est compliqué aussi xD Oui Brian est clairement attiré par Sebastian et jaloux de ce qu'il se passe avec Kurt, il ne veut pas le perdre ou le voir s'éloigner de lui. Oui c'est sûr qu'ils ont évité le sujet bien trop longtemps et qu'il était vraiment temps qu'ils en parlent tous les deux. Haha Seb sait utiliser ses charmes pour arriver à ses fins x) Oui beaucoup de piments dans celui là comme tu dis. Dans celui là, même si il y a encore un petit truc, après c'est de la discussion pour mettre tout au clair, ils en ont besoin tous les deux ! Ah mais c'est sûr, Darren est la perfection incarnée c'est tout, c'est comme ça, je l'aime trooop mon dieu si je commence à faire la liste de tout ce que j'aime chez lui on en a pas fini xD Oui voilà au pire on fait ça, la garde alternée et on lui laisse du temps avec Chris :P Aaaah moi aussi j'aime trop la 2ème fic de Habbist même si ça me stresse de voir Kurt aussi méchant x) Franchement elle écrit trop bien ! Je t'avouerai que je sens aussi que je me suis un peu améliorée par rapport à Not Alone, j'ai moins de mal pour l'écriture des chapitres ^^ Hahahaha tu m'as tué avec ta théorie du mec qui veut couper tes reviews x) Mais j'avoue je suis persuadée qu'il existe et qu'il est là pour nous emmerder :P Ouiii c'est mon tour de garde de Darren cette semaine youpiiii xD Merciii bonne semaine à toi aussi !**  
**

**CyBiLe:** Heey :) Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu me dis ! Je suis heureuse de voir que ce que je fais te plais ! Haha oui la confiance et Kurt c'est un peu compliqué en effet :P C'est trop chou :') Mercii beaucoup j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas en tout cas ! N'hésite pas à continuer à me dire ce que tu penses ;D

**KingGollum**: Hahaha et non pas de lemon pour celui là x) Oui oui dans les personnes qui lisent cette fiction il me semble bien que tu es la seule à ne pas aimer "ce" Sebastian. La plupart ne l'aime pas dans Glee mais ici si ^^ Et oui va falloir apprendre à l'aimer parce qu'il ne pas s'en aller xD Bon déjà tu le trouves mignon avec Brian c'est un premier pas xD Merciiii pour ta review !

**KlissKlexeKlove:** Merciiiii :) Et oui ils sont vraiment accro l'un à l'autre et puis ils ont tellement pris l'habitude d'être ensemble que maintenant c'est dur de ne pas l'être ^^ Haha bon en même temps avec ce chapitre, je comprends que tu ne puisses plus te saquer ni Lucas, ni Jason, ils ont un peu tout fait pour :P Je te laisse voir pour la réaction de Kurt ;) Merciii pour ta review ! J'espère que tu continueras à trouver ça génial c'est le principal pour moi :P

**NotAloneUnicorn:** Coucouuu ! Oui j'étais en train de faire les dernières modif de mon chapitre quand j'ai vu que tu avais mis une review :) C'est sûr que dans ce chapitre, c'était pas vraiment facile pour Kurt, et Jason a vite remis ses doutes en place comme il sait bien le faire ! Haha je t'en prie, charge toi de Lucas, y'a pas de problème ^^ Oui Kurt commence peu à peu à reprendre goût à ce qui le passionne et c'est vrai que c'est vraiment un signe qui montre qu'il va de mieux en mieux. Oui c'est sûr qu'il en faut peu pour que Kurt doute à nouveau mais en même temps avec tout ce qu'il a vécu c'est normal, c'est juste compliqué pour lui de faire entièrement confiance à quelqu'un :/ Ooooh non, j'aime te voir te transformer en guimauve, je ne vais pas arrêter ça :) Haha faut pas lui en vouloir à Brian, c'est la jalousie qui parle ! C'est sûr que si Blaine n'était pas là, Kurt serait au fond du trou, c'est sûr et certain, c'est lui qui l'a et qui l'aide toujours à se reconstruire ... Oui ben c'est un peu ça, sauf que Blaine ne veut simplement pas que Kurt voit de la violence sachant très bien ce que ça peut lui faire. Il veut protéger Kurt et de toutes les façons possibles. Et oui, Jason est de retour avec ce qu'il sait si bien faire, mettre le doute chez Kurt ^^ En même temps, ce qu'il entend pourrait ne pas être faux, vu que la fidélité c'est quelque chose que Blaine n'a jamais connu, donc quand Jason lui rappelle ça, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Oui Kurt avait vraiment besoin de se confier à quelqu'un qui n'est pas Blaine cette fois-ci et Sebastian est le mieux placé pour ça y'a pas de doute ! Ah ben pour tout ce qui est de la réaction de Blaine c'est dans ce chapitre, je te laisserai voir ça ;) Bon je suis contente de voir que les moments entre Sebastian et Brian t'ont plu ! Et si maintenant je te dis encore que vous en n'avez pas fini avec lui, même à la fin de ce chapitre, tu me tues ? x) Oui c'est sûr que la relation entre Lucas et Kurt a toujours été vraiment compliquée et Kurt donnait beaucoup de lui (dans tous les sens du terme) sans jamais bien recevoir en retour :/ Hahaha tu m'as fait trop rire, t'es trop chou merci :') Et oui ne t'inquiète pas, je te réserve Lucas, tu lui feras son compte à lui :P Merciii pour ta review qui me fait toujours autant plaisir, à chaque fois que je vois que j'ai une review de toi je suis comme une dingue parce que je sais qu'elle va me mettre le sourire :D Merciiiii pour tout ça ! :') Gros bisous !

**Lafolleduklaine:** Honeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyy :P Hahaha tu commences bien toi xD T'inquiètes, Kurt a eu les mêmes idées perverses que toi ! Ouiii je connais cette expression xD Haha tu vas te la jouer à Monsieur Propre chez les Anderson x) Tu me tues comme tu passes d'une émotion à une autre, c'est là que je me rends compte que mes chapitres sont vraiment des ascenseurs émotionnels ouppps xD T'es là en mode, 'haan c'est trop bien pour Kurt' et tout et d'un seul coup t'as le lion enragé qui sort pour s'exciter sur Lucas x) Oui d'accord je te laisse 5 minutes avec lui, fais lui sa fête et fais-toi plaisir (je pense que Blaine t'en seras éternellement reconnaissant donc ça vaut encore plus le coup xD). Bien sûr qu'on ira faire les magasins attends quand même c'est New Yoooorrrk *_* On va se retrouver ruiné en trois secondes xD Hahaha tu m'as tué, perverse va :P Haha mais trooop ! Sauf que nous on attendrait les détails et on passerait pas aussi vite à autre chose, je crois que Kurt prendrait peur avec nous le pauvre chou x) Bon bon d'accord 10 minutes avec lui alors ! Le "oh putain je vais lui broyer les couilles" m'a tué, tu vas le comprendre en lisant le chapitre mais Blaine sort de ce corps x) Ah c'est sûr que Cooper la mériterait cette coupe avec tout ce qu'il a fait pour Blaine :') C'est vraiment une relation très fusionnelle que Blaine a avec lui aussi, sans son grand frère, le petit Blainey ne serait pas grand chose :/ Haha oui je pense aussi, lui il n'a qu'une envie c'est de rejoindre Kurt, alors à quoi bon perdre du temps hein ^^ Oh putain le mode Marie perverse est activé Hahahaha tu m'as tué avec le "Oh oui Blaine donne-moi des ordres" Hahahaha espèce de folle va x) (bon j'avoue je ne suis pas contre non plus, rhm rhm rhm ...) Pas de doute, Klaine gagnerait haut la main, c'est deux bêtes de sexe ces deux là donc bon xD Oh mon dieu Marie, arrête de me faire rire comme ça ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'aime quand tu t'excites sur Lucas je pense que lui par contre il rigolerait moins si il te croisait xD Oui c'est sûr, la confiance est encore une chose difficile à accorder pour Kurt et c'est là d'où vient le principal problème dans leur couple malheureusement ! Mais bien sûr que Blaine prend soin de son Kurt :) Haha j'avoue que ça peut être dure à se repérer, dis-toi juste que Kurt est arrivé fin juin et qu'il repart fin Août et que les garçons partent début septembre à New York ^^ Là il reste un peu moins d'un mois avant le départ de Kurt ! Ouii Tobby adore Kurt et tu vas encore t'en rendre compte avec ce chapitre là xD Haha pour Brian, c'est la jalousie qui parle, il a du mal avec Kurt à cause de sa relation avec Seb, en même temps d'un côté ça peut se comprendre ^^ Ouii voir Seb jaloux, c'est aussi sexy que voir Blaine jaloux *_* en plus on en a pas l'habitude donc autant en profiter héhé :P "Kurty potétif" hahahahahaha putain tu m'as tué x) Oui ils sont vraiment un groupe soudé et ils savent exactement comment réagir dans des moments comme ça. J'avoue que Sarah sur ce coup ça a été nous deux, on se serait jeté sur Kurt pour lui faire le plus gros câlin du monde entiiiier xD Ah et puis Seb, il sait faire chier son monde donc bon, il continue avec Kurt ^^ En fait, je me suis dit, tiens Lucas et Jason énerveront pas assez Marie, donc je vais rajouter James xD Non, non promis je rigole c'est pas vrai hein ! Non justement ils ne sont pas invités, c'est pour ça qu'ils restent dehors sur la plage. Ils savent que y'a une fête chez Jeff et ils trainent là pour foutre la merde c'est tout ! Oui c'est sûr qu'ils se sont tous réunis dans ce chapitre pour faire la misère à Kurt ... :/ Et ouii Seb le petit sauveur sur ce coup :) Kurt avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui n'est pas Blaine, et vraiment je pense que Seb est le mieux placé pour ça (étant donné que Sarah est bourrée xD). Ouais comme tu dis, tension sexuelle entre Brian et Seb, y'a pas de doute. Et pour faire bouger les choses, rien de mieux (ou pas) que la façon Sebastian Smythe x) Hahaha mais tellement xD Après avoir chanté Red Solo Cup en plein milieu du salon, ne l'oublions pas ^^ Et on serait aller se foutre devant eux avec les draps sur nous, persuadé que c'est des capes d'invisibilité et que du coup ils ne peuvent pas nous voir les espionner x) Pour ce qui est de l'appartement à NY avec Rachel et Lucas, tu auras ta réponse ne t'inquiète pas ^^ Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais te la donner maintenant héhéhé :P Jason a un peu de mal à comprendre ^^en fait, il est tellement persuadé que Blaine n'est pas fait pour être en couple qu'il est persuadé qu'il va finir par craquer ^^ Haha oui ça l'attente n'est pas très longue pour le coup ! Tiens lis la suite ma perverse préférée ! Et merciiiii !

**CheesyKitten:** Hahaha y'a pas de soucis, tu es pile dans les temps x) Oui ça prend du temps à répondre aux reviews mais je m'en fiche j'adore ça :P Sebastian et pas que lui héhé ^^ Haha c'est trop chou merciii ! Bon ben j'espère que ce chapitre vous donnera encore une raison de devenir incontrôlable et de vous jeter dessus xD Et de rien c'est avec grand plaisir x) Oh mon dieu comme tu dis, Klaine is back et ça fait tellement du bien *_* Bon, si pour toi le brocoli a une bonne odeur, je vais prendre ça pour un compliment ! :P Merci pour ta review !

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent tous les deux dans la chambre, Blaine se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant, levant les yeux vers Sebastian pour attendre des explications.

- Oh non Anderson, ne me regarde avec tes yeux de chiots là.

- Il ne me fait pas confiance … murmura Blaine.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça. Bon tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui.

- Depuis hier il reçoit des messages de … Merde j'ai oublié son nom, c'est quoi déjà ... Luke ?

- Lucas ? répondit automatiquement Blaine en sentant son corps entier se raidir.

- Oui voilà. Bon je me passerai des détails des messages par contre ...

- Non tu ne vas pas t'en passer, rétorqua sèchement Blaine en se levant du lit. C'est quoi ces messages ?

- Hey le pitbull range tes dents là, se moqua Sebastian.

- Seb c'est sérieux. C'est quoi ces messages ?

- On va dire qu'il … Hhhmm.

Blaine était plus qu'anxieux de la réponse de son ami. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans les habitudes de Sebastian d'hésiter à sortir des mots.

- Seb accouche.

- Il le descend plus bas que terre en lui parlant des fois où ils ont couché ensemble.

Blaine le regarda les yeux écarquillés. Il sentit une vague de haine le traverser. Il imagina le visage de Kurt en lisant ses messages, la honte et l'humiliation dans ses yeux, des choses que Blaine s'était promis de ne plus jamais voir dans ses yeux. Il serra les poings, se mordit les lèvres et fixa le sol.

- Je vais le tuer, je te jure que je vais le tuer.

Il ne mâchait pas ses mots. Il avait littéralement envie de retourner voir Lucas et de ne pas s'arrêter de le frapper. Sa haine contre ce garçon n'était même pas descriptible. Il avait fait souffrit Kurt à tel point que ce dernier était sûr qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'ouvrir à quelqu'un d'autre. Blaine avait réussi à ce qu'il vainque cette peur et avance avec lui. Ce Lucas n'allait pas une nouvelle fois tout foutre en l'air. Le bouclé n'allait jamais laisser une chose pareil se passer.

- Blaine … Tu me fais flipper là.

Sebastian regardait son ami avec les sourcils froncés, regrettant finalement de lui avoir dit. Car voir Blaine dans un état de colère comme ça, c'était rare et ce n'était jamais bon. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Kurt avait gardé ça pour lui jusque là.

- Pour qui il se prend ? s'exclama Blaine en commençant à faire des tours dans la chambre. Je lui ai cassé la gueule une fois ça ne lui a pas suffit ? Faut que je lui coupe les couilles aussi c'est ça ? Parce que si il le faut je le ferai putain, je le ferai !

- Faut que tu te calmes mec …

- Comment tu veux que je me calme ? cria Blaine en se stoppant face à Sebastian. Tu te dis "super ami avec lui", dit-il en mimant des guillemets mais t'en a rien à foutre de ce que ce salop dit à Kurt ? Il l'a brisé en mille morceau déjà une fois Seb, et là il est en train de recommencer, mais si il réussit, je n'arriverai pas à relever Kurt cette fois-ci. Ça sera impossible. Je le connais, il doit croire tout ce que ce con lui dit, pensant qu'au final il a raison et il va me repousser encore et toujours, alors qu'on commençait tout juste à y arriver tous les deux.

- Kurt ne te l'a pas dit parce qu'il a peur de ta réaction.

- Quoi ?

C'était comme un coup de poignard dans le ventre. Comment ça Kurt avec _peur_ de sa réaction ?

- Lucas lui a dit que tu l'avais tabassé la dernière fois, et Kurt sait très bien que si tu étais au courant de ça tu n'hésiterais pas à recommencer, si ce n'est allé plus loin quand tu le verras.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que Kurt avait raison. Si Lucas habitait cette ville, toute la discussion avec Sebastian ne se serait pas passée. Elle se serait arrêté à_ il le descend plus bas que terre en lui parlant des fois où ils ont couché ensemble. _Car Blaine aurait déjà couru chez Lucas pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il apparemment n'avait pas compris la dernière fois. Et cette fois-ci personne n'aurait été là pour l'arrêter. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant. Il se détestait. Pourquoi était-il incapable de se contrôler ?

- Comment il allait ? demanda-t-il finalement après un moment de silence.

- Mal, soupira Sebastian. Je l'ai vu au loin tout à l'heure, je crois qu'il était à deux doigts de se taper une nouvelle crise. Ce que dit ce mec le touche beaucoup trop …

- Je pensais … Qu'il était passé à autre chose, que le fait qu'on soit ensemble l'avait aidé à tourner définitivement la page avec lui mais je dois me tromper.

- Écoute Blaine, je crois qu'il faut que tu lui parles.

- Je sais.

Il était complètement perdu, non seulement par rapport à lui-même et par rapport à sa relation avec Kurt. Il pensait vraiment que les problèmes de confiance avait été réglés et qu'ils ne se cachaient plus rien. Mais il s'était trompé et ça lui faisait mal.

L'entrée soudaine de Nick dans la chambre brisa le silence.

- Vous auriez pas vu Sarah ? Je la cherche depuis 20 minutes là … Blaine ? Ça va ?

Il avait directement remarqué l'attitude de son ami, avachi sur le lit, semblant complètement paumé.

- Ah Nick, soupira de soulagement Sebastian, ça tombe bien que tu sois là, prends la relève, moi je ne sais plus quoi dire ...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il confus.

Sebastian lui raconta l'histoire en quelques minutes, Blaine pendant ce temps se replongea dans ses doutes et s'allongea sur le lit.

- T'es plus doué que moi pour ce genre de conversation, assura Sebastian. Blaine a besoin de toi, dit-il en tapotant son épaule avant de sortir de la chambre.

Nick s'approcha du lit et se coucha aux côtés de Blaine. Ils avaient toujours été proches tous les deux, ces derniers temps avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, ils n'avaient pas eu vraiment le temps d'avoir de longues discussions comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. Et Nick avait comme l'impression que Sarah avait commencé à prendre cette place de confidente chez son ami. Non pas que lui posait un problème, ça lui manquait simplement de discuter avec lui, comme ils le faisaient avant.

- Blaine ?

- Mmhh ?

- Je suis toujours là si tu veux parler tu sais …

- C'est juste … Je sais plus quoi penser.

- A propos de toi et Kurt ?

- J'ai l'impression que je l'ai poussé à ce qu'on soit ensemble mais qu'en fait il n'était pas encore prêt.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Son ex a toujours de l'importance alors qu'il ne devrait pas parce que c'est un vrai connard, et en plus il ne me dit pas pour toute cette histoire de messages et je ne sais pas si je peux lui en vouloir parce que …

- Blaine, coupa Nick. Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire avec Kurt, je ne le connais pas non plus aussi bien que toi. Mais tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est un mec fragile, qui a été énormément blessé et qui essaye de remonter la pente. Il est venu ici dans l'idée d'oublier tous ses problèmes. Au final il t'a rencontré toi et vous n'avez pas pu vous séparer depuis. Il est juste … Il a besoin d'être rassuré à longueur de temps parce qu'un rien peu le faire sombrer au plus bas.

Blaine écouta attentivement ce que Nick lui disait, reconnaissant exactement Kurt dans ses paroles.

- Comme toi tu as peur de ne jamais être à la hauteur et de décevoir. Je sais qu'au fond de toi tu doutes, tu te dis qu'en fait tu n'es peut-être pas la personne dont Kurt a besoin, que tu n'es pas assez bien pour endosser ce rôle là. Je me trompe ?

- Non, avoua Blaine en soupirant. J'ai juste l'impression que quoique je fasse ça ne l'aide pas et que je ne suis pas à la hauteur de ce qu'il a besoin.

- Et pourtant, c'est toi qu'il a choisi. Et ça c'est une putain de preuve qui montre que ce n'est que de toi dont il a besoin. Personne d'autre. Ce mec vient de le descendre plus bas que terre encore une fois …

- Mais ça devrait moins le toucher si …

- On va prendre les choses autrement. On sait tous les deux que tes parents sont …

- Des cons, coupa Blaine.

- Oui. Et même si aujourd'hui ils ne comptent plus autant pour toi qu'avant, si ils venaient à te faire une réflexion blessante, ça te toucherait pas vrai ?

- Ouais, grommela Blaine.

- Pour lui c'est pareil. Même si son ex est un gros con, Kurt était amoureux de lui, il a eu une histoire avec lui et il fait partie de son passé. Même si ça te fait chier, même si tu n'arrives pas à l'accepter, il a eu une place importante dans sa vie à un moment donné. Alors recevoir des remarques de ce genre le blessent oui. Et merde Blaine, j'ai vu les marques qu'il avait sur son torse l'autre jour, je crois que Kurt en a vraiment bavé et recevoir des mots de ce genre en pleine face ne doit pas lui faire du bien.

- Je suis un con, soupira Blaine.

- Non. Tu doutes, t'es humain t'as le droit tu sais, sourit Nick.

- Sarah et toi vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, vous êtes forts pour ça. Tout ce qui est discussion, confessions et réassurance, c'est dans la poche pour vous deux.

- Elle a une bonne influence sur moi c'est vrai, sourit-il.

- Elle a peur tu sais …

- Mmh ?

- Pour New York. Elle a la trouille de te perdre.

- Je sais. Et je ne veux pas la perdre non plus. J'ai qu'une envie c'est qu'elle soit là quand on va vivre tout ça.

- Et ben dis-lui de venir. Je crois qu'on aura un appart assez grand pour une crevette en plus, sourit Blaine.

- T'es sérieux ? Je pensais que … Une fille là-dedans ça pourrait vous saouler, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas osé vous demander …

- C'est pas n'importe quelle fille Nick. Elle est comme une sœur pour nous et tu le sais. Personnellement, je vais aussi avoir besoin d'elle.

Nick laissa un soupir de soulagement le submerger.

- Tu n'imagines même pas le poids que tu m'enlèves là.

- Parles-en avec Seb et Jeff mais sérieusement je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de problème avec eux.

- Merci Blaine, sourit Nick.

- Non, merci à toi plutôt, dit Blaine en se redressant pour prendre son ami dans ses bras.

- J'ai comme l'impression que Sarah et Kurt doivent être ensemble maintenant.

- Tu crois ? dit-il en se détachant de Nick.

- On les a perdu en même temps donc bon …

- Ben il nous manque plus qu'à les trouver maintenant.

**xxxxxxxxx**

- Kurt ? Kuuuuurt ? Rachel Berry est quoi ? s'impatienta Sarah.

Kurt s'était arrêté au milieu de sa phrase et n'avait pas dit un mot depuis un long moment. Sarah finit par suivre son regard et vit Blaine et Jason s'éloigner au loin ensemble.

- Oh merde, se dit-elle.

Elle avait pendant longtemps était témoin de comment Blaine et Jason fonctionnaient. Ce n'était que physique entre eux, Blaine n'avait jamais développé le moindre sentiment pour lui, il avait toujours été clair là-dessus. Pour Jason, c'était autre chose et ça tout le monde le savait. Sarah ne pouvait plus compter le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient tous les deux isolés de cette manière pendant les fêtes pour pouvoir profiter du corps de l'un et de l'autre. Blaine avait confié de nombreuses fois à Sarah que Jason était vraiment doué dans ce qu'il lui faisait. Et à ce moment là, cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de douter. Est-ce que Blaine avait vraiment craqué et allait faire ça à Kurt ? Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir car Kurt se détacha d'elle et se précipita vers l'arrière de la maison pour sortir par les baies vitrées.

- Kurt ! s'exclama-t-elle. Kurt attend !

Mais avec le boucan autour d'elle, c'était impossible que celui-ci l'entende. Il y avait tellement de monde dans le salon que le temps qu'elle le traverse, elle avait perdu Kurt des yeux. Sérieusement, pourquoi Jeff invitait autant de monde, elle ne comprenait pas et ça l'exaspérait plus qu'autre chose. Quand elle sortit, elle vit Kurt au loin seul face à la bande de James. Son cœur se serra, elle resta quelques secondes sans bouger ne sachant pas quoi faire, quand elle croisa Brian qui passait par là. Il avait l'air complètement ailleurs, mais peu importe elle avait besoin de lui. Elle savait que elle seule et Kurt face à ces garçons, ils n'avaient aucune chance.

- Brian ! appela-t-elle avec la voix tremblante.

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta ce dernier en s'approchant de son amie. Hey Sarah qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle se contenta de montrer Kurt du doigt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec eux ?

- Je sais pas, il est sorti en furie et je viens juste de le rejoindre. Brian c'est mauvais, tu connais James et il sait que Kurt est proche de Seb et de Blaine et …

- Ok, calme toi, tenta Brian pour la rassurer.

Il chercha autour de lui du soutien mais ne reconnut personne. Il tenta de trouver une solution mais Sarah le pressait plus qu'autre chose.

- Brian on ne peut pas le laisser tout seul avec eux …

Ce dernier tourna la tête et regarda le groupe avec Kurt, ce dernier était figé et ne bougeait pas. Même si Brian ne portait pas Kurt dans son cœur, il savait à quel point il comptait pour Sebastian.

- Tu restes derrière moi ok ? dit-il en faisant comprendre à Sarah qu'ils allaient les voir.

- Ok.

Ils s'approchèrent et entendirent déjà la voix de James qui provoquait Kurt, toujours immobile.

- T'es muet ? C'est ça ton truc en fait ?

Une nouvelle fois Kurt resta silencieux et Sarah ne pouvait pas voir son visage, c'était ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander où était Blaine, Sebastian et Nick quand ils en avaient le plus besoin.

- Fais gaffe qu'il ne te gerbe pas dessus, il est tout blanc, se moqua l'un des garçons de la bande.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous James ? demanda Brian quand ils furent enfin à leur hauteur.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens. Toi aussi tu te tapes la tarlouze du quartier ?

- Ça te sert à quoi de faire tout ça ? soupira Brian.

- J'aime bien jouer avec les jeux de Smythe et Anderson c'est tout.

- Laisse-le tranquille, déclara calmement Brian.

Ce dernier vit Kurt tourner le regard vers lui. Brian croisa ses yeux et il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose dans ce genre là. Même si il ne connaissait pas Kurt plus que ça, le regard qu'il croisa chez le châtain lui fit du mal. On pouvait y voir toute la peur et la douleur dans ses yeux. Il se rappela de ce moment à la plage l'après-midi même, où tout le monde avait été heureux de le voir enlever son tee-shirt. Il se souvint aussi de ce qu'il avait caché pendant tout ce temps et il comprit. Son ventre se noua et à ce moment là, il était sûr et certain d'une seule chose: il ne laisserait pas James ou qui que ce soit s'approcher de lui.

- Kurt rejoint Sarah, déclara-t-il fermement.

Ce dernier leva les sourcils étonnés, ne bougeant pas de sa place. La bande de James était face à eux en ligne. Ils étaient au moins une dizaine. C'était sûr et certain que tous les trois ne faisaient pas le poids face à eux. Des personnes commençaient à les regarder et Brian avait envie de hurler de frustration, pourquoi ces gens les regardaient au lieu de leur venir en aide ?

- Kurt, insista-t-il.

Sarah prit les devants et attrapa le bras de Kurt pour le tirer en arrière. Elle se tourna vers la maison, espérant voir un des garçons sortir mais tout ce qu'elle vit ce fut Jason qui avait l'air à cran, sortir de la maison. Ce dernier leva les yeux et vit ce qu'il se passait. Sarah savait très bien que Jason ne supportait pas non plus, James. Mais étant donné qui ils étaient en train de défendre Kurt, elle se doutait que ce dernier ne ferait pas le moindre effort pour lui. Mais pour son plus grand étonnement, elle le vit les rejoindre sur la plage, il poussa les « spectateurs » et se plaça aux côtés de Brian qui lui lança un regard reconnaissant.

- C'est fou comme tu attires les pédés Connor, rit James en regardant Brian. D'abord Smythe …

Brian sentit son poing se serrer à l'évocation de son meilleur ami.

- Laisse-le en dehors de ça.

- Oh vraiment ? Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que je te le demande, déclara Brian en faisant un pas en avant.

- Brian … soupira Sarah.

Si il commençait à provoquer James c'était foutu. Ils étaient tous foutus. Jason de son côté sortit discrètement son portable pour envoyer un message.

_**A Blaine : **_

_Plage maintenant urgent. _

_**xxxxxxxx**_

Blaine et Nick descendirent donc dans le salon à la recherche de Sarah et Kurt, quand ils virent Sebastian qui semblait lui aussi chercher quelqu'un.

- Vous n'avez pas vu Brian ? demanda-t-il quand il fut à leur hauteur.

- Non. Et toi Kurt ou Sarah ? demanda à son tour Blaine.

- Non plus.

- Ils sont où putain ? soupira Nick.

C'est à ce moment là que Blaine sentit son portable vibrer, dans l'espoir que ce soit Kurt, il se hâta de le sortir mais quand il vit que ce n'était que Jason, il leva ses yeux au ciel.

- Putain mais il ne va jamais comprendre celui-là, grogna-t-il.

- Qui ?

- Jason …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? demanda Sebastian.

- J'en sais rien j'ai pas lu son message, étant donné qu'il a essayé de me sauter dessus tout à l'heure j'ai aucune envie de voir ce qu'il a à me dire.

- Ça se trouve il te dit qu'il va enfin lâcher l'affaire, déclara Nick en haussant les épaules.

Blaine soupira et ouvrit le message.

- Et non, il veut encore qu'on se voit. Et il ose dire que c'est urgent, je te jure qu'il va me faire péter un câble.

- Te voir où ? Dans les toilettes ou la salle de bain ? se moqua Sebastian.

- Non sur le plage, rétorqua Blaine. Pourquoi sur la plage ? se demanda-t-il soudainement.

Il tourna le dos aux garçons pour regarder la plage par les baies vitrées et ce qu'il vit le heurta comme un coup en pleine figure. Il ne laissa même pas le temps à Nick ou Sebastian de dire quoique ce soit. Il poussa tout le monde sur son chemin et une fois qu'il fut dehors, il courut pour rejoindre le monde sur la plage. Évidemment, Nick et Sebastian le suivirent en hâte, après avoir compris ce qu'il se passait. Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, Nick se plaça à côté de Sarah qui se colla à lui, Blaine entoura son bras autour de Kurt de façon protectrice, apaisant immédiatement ce dernier. Sebastian quand à lui se plaça aux côtés de Brian.

- Regardez qui voilà, Smythe, Anderson et Duval, le trio de choc.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu es en train de foutre ? s'exclama Blaine, sentant la rage monter en lui.

- Je jouais un peu. Pas vrai, Kurt, on faisait que rigoler tous les deux ? se moqua James. Bon étant donné que ta chose n'est pas très bavarde, c'est pas marrant.

- Tu veux que je te casse la gueule c'est ça ? s'énerva Blaine. Parce que je te jure que si tu ne te barres pas dans trois secondes c'est ce qui va finir pas se passer.

Kurt agrippa le tee-shirt de Blaine pour le retenir, le supplier en silence de garder son calme et de ne surtout pas le plonger dans un nouveau cauchemar du genre.  
Blaine pouvait sentir à quel point Kurt était mal, ça le tuait, ça lui donnait encore plus envie de se jeter sur James et de lui faire regretter de s'être approcher de lui, et le faire regretter d'être venu au monde tout simplement.

- Regarde cette bande de tafioles, même pas capable de lancer l'attaque, se moqua James.

Sebastian était prêt à se lancer sur James, il bouillonnait et était à deux doigts de péter un câble. Que ce mec ose s'en prendre à Sarah, Kurt et Brian alors qu'ils étaient une dizaine, imaginer qu'il ne touche ne serait-ce qu'un seul de leurs cheveux le mettait en rage. Il serra le poing et tenta de garder son calme mais ça devenait de plus en plus compliqué.

- Et toi Connor t'es venu à la rescousse du pédé mais au final t'es aussi faible que lui ça me fait bien rire.

S'en fut trop pour Sebastian qui fit un pas en avant prêt à bondir sur lui. Mais quelque chose le retint instantanément, un geste qui le surpris mais qui lui fit tellement de bien. Brian agrippa son bras et fit glisser sa main dans la sienne.

- T'as vraiment rien d'autres à foutre dans ta vie James ? lança Nick. Tu sais tellement pas quoi foutre que t'es obligé de squatter l'extérieur d'une maison où il y a une fête, tout ça parce que tu n'es pas invité ? Tu viens t'en prendre à des personnes qui ne font pas le poids face à 10 d'entre vous ? Faut te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que tu t'es retrouvé seul avec Blaine et Seb ?

- On t'a démonté la gueule, grogna Sebastian. Et si t'étais vraiment pas un lâche, tu viendrais tout seul et on remettrait ça sans problème.

- C'est qui le faible là maintenant ? ajouta Blaine.

- Mec tu t'es fait casser la gueule par ces deux tapettes ? s'étonna un des gars du groupe.

- T'es sérieux là ? se moqua un autre.

- Tu t'es bien privé de nous dire ça. Vas-y c'est bon c'est la loose là je me casse, grogna un des garçons.

Plusieurs le suivirent et s'éloignèrent sur la plage. Il ne restait qu'environ cinq personnes, y compris James. Mais ces cinq personnes semblaient beaucoup moins sûres de ce qu'elles allaient faire.

- Vas-y moi je te laisse dans ta merde, tu t'es bien foutu de notre gueule. Tu les traites de pédés mais t'es même pas capable d'être un vrai mecs face à eux, tu devrais les rejoindre tiens.

Même si Sebastian était heureux de voir que James voyait ses acolytes le laisser tomber peu à peu, cette remarque le blessa et il serra la main de Brian un peu plus fort dans la sienne. Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite seulement trois. Le visage de James avait changé, il n'y avait plus la confiance et l'assurance du début, il était en rage de voir que tout le monde l'avait abandonné d'un seul coup. Il balança son regard entre Jason, Brian, Sebastian, Nick et Blaine, sachant très bien que cette fois-ci, se serait lui qui ne ferait pas le poids.

- C'est pas fini. La prochaine fois, je me chargerai de ces deux là avant que vous arriviez, grogna James en faisant demi-tour.

Blaine lâcha Kurt pour aller vers James mais le châtain le retint fermement contre lui, de même que Nick qui se plaça devant lui. Même si ce dernier n'avait pas aimé la dernière remarque de James, faisant référence à Kurt et Sarah, il n'était pas pour la violence. La preuve, il était heureux de voir que ses simples mots avaient pu blesser d'avantage.

- Il n'y a plus rien à voir, déclara Nick aux personnes qui regardaient la scène depuis le début. Ça va toi ? demanda-t-il finalement à Sarah en prenant son visage en coupe.

Cette dernière hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux et Nick la serra dans ses bras tendrement.

- C'est fini maintenant, murmura-t-il.

- Je sais, renifla Sarah, mais j'ai un peu bu tu vois.

- Oh, sourit Nick avant d'embrasser son front. Je vois.

Quand Sarah buvait, ses émotions avaient tendance à être multipliées par dix. Quand elle était heureuse, c'était une pile électrique. Quand elle était triste, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Là elle avait eu peur et avait besoin de se laisser aller et relâcher la pression des dernières minutes.

Sebastian lui, regarda James et les autres garçons s'éloigner, toujours à bout de nerfs.

- Calme-toi, déclara doucement Brian.

- Si il touche un jour à ne serait-ce qu'un cheveux de Kurt ou Sarah j'te jure que …

- Seb. Il te cherche c'est tout.

- Et ben il va me trouver.

- Seb … répéta Brian plus fermement cette fois-ci, en agrippant son bras.

- Désolé, marmonna ce dernier.

Brian soupira et attira son ami dans ses bras, sachant qu'il n'y avait que ce moyen pour le détendre.

- T'as toujours été doué pour ça, murmura Sebastian dans ses bras.

- Pour quoi ?

- Savoir exactement quoi faire au bon moment et quand j'en ai besoin.

Brian se contenta de sourire, et de serrer son ami un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

De son côté, Jason regarda Blaine serrer Kurt contre lui et soupira, décidant de ne pas rester sur place plus longtemps. Aucun des garçons ne prit le temps de le remercier mais il avait l'habitude de ce genre de comportement de leur part. Il n'était pas le bienvenue parmi eux. Avant il pensait que c'était simplement parce que le groupe d'amis se connaissait depuis des années et que c'était simplement impossible de trouver sa place parmi eux. Mais quand Kurt était arrivé, en à peine quelques jours ils l'avaient tous accepté comme si c'était un membre de leur famille. Parce que oui, Jason le savait dans ce groupe là, il n'était pas seulement des amis, mais une vraie famille. Jason n'en faisait pas partie, il l'avait compris.

Blaine serra Kurt contre lui, comme pour se rassurer que tout allait bien, que personne ne lui avait fait de mal. Il s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir laissé seul depuis le début de la soirée, au milieu de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- On rentre ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Kurt s'éloigna de lui et respira fortement, en fermant ses yeux. Blaine détestait quand il faisait ça. Mais il lui laissa l'espace dont il avait besoin. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux pour fixer le bouclé.

- Non, dit-il fermement.

Blaine se sentit soulagé, si Kurt ne voulait pas rentrer c'était qu'il ne se sentait pas si mal que ça, que ce n'était pas aussi pire qu'il pensait.

- Ok, sourit-il. Alors allons-nous chercher un truc à boire, proposa-t-il en tendant sa main vers Kurt.

- Non, répéta Kurt.

- Quoi ? s'étonna le bouclé ne comprenant pas sa réponse froide. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- Rentrer.

- Mais tu viens de dire que …

- _Je_ vais rentrer Blaine, expliqua Kurt d'une voix tremblante. Pas _on_.

- P...pourquoi ? bafouilla Blaine ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

Kurt ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'éloigna de lui, marcha à pas rapides sur la plage, en direction de la maison de Holly. Blaine le regarda faire, l'incompréhension marquant son visage. Est-ce que c'était une façon pour Kurt de se renfermer car ce qu'il venait de vivre lui rappelait beaucoup trop son agression ? Il resta planté là, incapable de dire et faire quoique ce soit, se sentant plus mal que jamais.

- Suis le, assura Sarah derrière lui.

Elle lia son bras au sien et posa sa tête sur son épaule, regardant elle aussi Kurt s'éloigner.

- Je ne veux pas le perdre, murmura Blaine.

Sarah soupira et s'en voulut à cet instant d'avoir douté de Blaine. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait rien fait avec Jason. Il devait y avoir une explication sur le fait qu'ils se soient isolés tous les deux. Vu dans l'état où était Blaine à ce moment même il n'y avait plus de doute.

- Vous devez discuter Blaine.

- Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? demanda ce dernier en se tournant pour la regarder.

- Oui. Mais c'est pas à moi de t'en parler.

Blaine soupira car il savait qu'elle avait raison. Une part de lui avait peur de suivre Kurt, car il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passerait et surtout il ne savait pas comment ça allait se finir. Mais l'autre part mourait d'envie de lui courir après, l'arrêter pour l'embrasser et le rassurer et lui dire des choses qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais dit. Mais pour la deuxième option, Blaine était persuadé que Kurt ne l'aurait même pas laisser approcher pour l'embrasser. La colère qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux n'avait jamais été là auparavant. Et elle était tellement forte que le bouclé était persuadé qu'elle était passé au-dessus de la peur qu'il venait de ressentir suite à ce qu'il s'était passé.

Après quelques minutes de débat et surtout après que Kurt ait disparu de son champ de vision, Blaine se décida à aller chez lui. De toute façon, ils devaient discuter, ils ne pouvaient pas rester comme ça. Il se hâta de marcher sur la plage, sachant que c'était le chemin le plus court pour rejoindre la maison de Holly. Une fois arrivé à destination, Blaine fit le tour de la maison pour se retrouver devant la porte d'entrée. La voiture de Holly n'était pas là ce qui signifiait que Kurt devait être seul. Ou plutôt seul avec Tobby, car ils avaient décidé de laisser chez Holly plutôt que dans le petit appartement. Il frappa plusieurs fois à la porte mais n'eut aucune réponse, même pas son chien qui venait gratter à la porte comme il le faisait dès qu'il entendait du bruit. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte de lui même et soupira de soulagement quand il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas fermée à clé. Il entra doucement, et se décida à aller vérifier si Kurt était dans le salon avant de monter dans sa chambre. Il était bien là, mais la vue brisa le cœur de Blaine. Il était allongé sur le canapé, une couverture au-dessus de lui, Tobby était assis par terre, sa tête au niveau du visage de Kurt et sa patte, sur le canapé. Kurt pleurait, tout en caressant la tête du chien. Cette image pourrait être magnifique si ce n'était pas _son_ Kurt qui pleurait comme il ne l'avait vu pleurer depuis un moment. Aucun des deux ne l'entendirent entrer dans le salon.

- Kurt ? appela doucement Blaine.

Ce dernier tourna la tête et se redressa, essuyant ses larmes sur ses joues. Tobby se redressa et couru faire la fête à son maître avant de retourner auprès de Kurt. Cette fois-ci s'asseyant sur le canapé à ses côtés. Blaine avait compris, son chien était du côté du châtain. Il hésita quelques minutes, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire étant donné que Kurt ne lui avait pas adressé un mot, puis il vint s'asseoir sur la table basse, pour se mettre face à lui.

- Rentre chez toi Blaine, soupira Kurt.

- Je suis persuadé que Coop est avec Holly et j'ai pas mes clés donc je ne peux pas de toute façon, déclara Blaine en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Et ben retourne chez Jeff alors, rétorqua froidement le châtain. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir.

_Et tiens, prends ça en pleine gueule, _se dit Blaine_. _

- Je crois qu'il faut plutôt qu'on parle. C'est pas en fuyant que l'on va régler quoique ce soit.

- Il n'y a rien à régler.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Que je ne veux plus te voir.

Blaine écarquilla les yeux, sentant son ventre se serrer, son cœur battre un peu plus fort et sa respiration se saccader.

- QuQuoi ? bafouilla-t-il dans un murmure.

Kurt n'avait jamais été aussi froid et distant avec lui, il ne le regardait même pas.

- Je ne veux plus te voir, articula exagérément Kurt.

Maintenant qu'il avait séché ses larmes et qu'il les retenait, Kurt n'était plus qu'un bloc de glace et Blaine détestait ça au plus haut point.

- Tu pourrais me dire ce que tu me reproches ? soupira le bouclé.

- Ce que je te reproche ? rit amèrement Kurt. D'être entré dans ma vie tout simplement.

Blaine eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un couteau dans le ventre quand il entendit les mots du châtain. La douleur qu'il ressentait n'était même pas descriptible.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, murmura Blaine la voix tremblante.

Kurt ne répondit rien, se contenta de caresser Tobby, évitant du regard le bouclé. Un long silence suivit, les deux garçons ne se regardaient pas.

- Va-t-en, dit fermement Kurt après un moment.

Blaine le regarda quelques secondes, voyant des larmes recommencer à se former au coin des yeux. Non. Il ne quitterait pas cette maison sans avoir eu d'explications.

- Non.

- Blaine …

Maintenant Kurt semblait plus le supplier qu'autre chose.

- Parle-moi Kurt, je t'en supplie parle-moi.

- Arrête de faire l'innocent ! s'écria soudainement Kurt, faisant sursauter à la fois Blaine et son chien. Arrête de faire comme si c'était de ma faute, arrête tout ça et soit honnête !

- Honnête ? s'étonna Blaine. Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- En fait t'es carrément comme lui, si ce n'est pire, parce que toi tu m'as fait des promesses que lui il avait eu l'intelligence de ne jamais me faire.

Blaine n'avait pas besoin de demander de qui il parlait. Car à chaque fois qu'il avait le droit à une comparaison c'était avec l'ex de Kurt. Et ça, il ne le supportait plus. Surtout si c'était pour dire qu'il était pire que lui.

- Mais tu vas arrêter de me comparer à lui cinq minutes Kurt ? s'écria-t-il à son tour. Tu vas arrêter de ramener _tout_ à lui tout le temps ? JE NE SUIS PAS LUCAS Kurt, est-ce que ça va rentrer dans ta tête une bonne fois pour toute ?

- C'est bien ce que je dis, tu n'es pas Lucas, tu es pire que lui.

- Comment tu peux dire ça après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, déclara tristement Blaine le cœur serré.

- Ah ouais, me faire passer pour la personne qui compte le plus à tes yeux pour au final m'humilier comme jamais ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Arrête de faire semblant, je t'ai vu avec Jason, Blaine. Donc ne fais pas celui qui ne comprends pas.

- Avec Jason ?

Blaine ne comprenait décidément pas à quoi Kurt faisait allusion. Il tenta de se remémorer la soirée, et soudainement, il se revit avec Jason partir dans un coin pour mieux s'entendre. Kurt avait sûrement dû voir ça et s'imaginer toutes sortes de choses. Son ventre se serra, tout prenait un sens maintenant.

- Kurt, commença-t-il.

- Garde tes excuses pour toi, je les connais. J'ai déjà donné là-dedans.

- Kurt ce ….

_Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ?_ Il se coupa immédiatement, comprenant l'erreur qu'il allait faire en disant cette phrase.

- Il ne s'est rien passé avec Jason.

- Ne me mens pas en plus de ça, je vous ai vu partir ensemble.

- Oui c'est vrai. Il est venu me voir, il m'a demandé à ce qu'on s'isole parce qu'on s'entendait à peine. Et moi je voulais qu'il entende ce que j'avais à lui dire.

- Arrête de …

- Laisse-moi terminer Kurt, dit fermement Blaine. Il m'a dragué oui, il m'a fait des avances, je ne te le cacherai pas. Lui il pensait qu'on allait faire ce genre de choses quand je l'ai pris à part. Mais je l'ai repoussé. Dès qu'il a posé une main sur moi je me suis senti mal parce que ce n'était pas toi.

Kurt leva pour la première fois les yeux vers lui, semblant beaucoup plus à l'écoute de ce qu'il était en train d'expliquer.

- Je lui ai dit clairement, continua le bouclé. Je lui ai dit que j'étais avec toi maintenant et que ce genre de choses avec lui s'était terminé. Il l'a mal pris en disant que ce n'était pas moi, que j'étais pas fait pour ça, que j'avais l'habitude de le répéter. Et c'est vrai, je ne pensais pas être ce genre de mec jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Avec toi, je vois les choses différemment et pour toi j'ai appris à changer cet aspect de moi.

Kurt le regarda quelques instant, droit dans les yeux, son visage devenait de moins en moins froid. Mais Blaine pouvait voir qu'il doutait, qu'il ne savait si il pouvait croire ou non.

- Kurt, murmura Blaine, tu sais très bien que je ne ferai jamais une chose pareil. Je ne pourrais pas te faire ça … Tu tiens beaucoup trop à mes yeux pour ça.

- Blaine … Je …

Il pleurait maintenant, il était complètement perdu et ne savait plus quoi croire ou non.

- Je t'ai déjà donné une seule raison de douter de moi ? demanda doucement Blaine.

Kurt se contenta de secouer la tête.

- Je sais que ce qu'il s'est passé peut paraître suspect, je comprends. T'as aucune preuve de ce que je te dis.

Le châtain renifla et essuya ses yeux, continuant de regarder Blaine sans dire un mot.

- Alors tout ce que je te demande, c'est de me faire confiance. Je sais aussi que la confiance c'est quelque chose de dur pour toi à accorder mais nous deux ça ne pourra jamais marcher si tu doutes tout le temps de moi.

Blaine se leva, s'installa à ses côtés en décalant un peu Tobby. Il prit le visage de Kurt entre ses mains.

- Il ne s'est rien passé avec Jason. Parce que j'ai tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé avec toi. Je t'en supplie Kurt, crois-moi, j'ai pas envie de te perdre, je ne le supporterai pas. J'ai _tellement_ besoin de toi … Tellement, qu'imaginer ma vie sans toi c'est juste impossible pour moi.

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça, murmura Kurt, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas dire ça.

- Dire quoi ? demanda-t-il en essuyant les larmes de Kurt avec ses pouces.

- Que je regrettais que tu sois entré dans ma vie.

- Ça fait mal d'entendre ça Kurt, soupira Blaine en baissant les yeux.

- Je suis désolé …

- Tu me crois pour Jason ?

- J'ai besoin de te croire.

- Ce qui veut dire que tu ne me fais pas confiance ... dit-il, la voix tremblante.

- Non, ce qui veut dire que j'apprends à te faire confiance.

Blaine hocha la tête et colla son front à celui de Kurt, continuant de caresser ses joues avec ses pouces. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, ayant besoin de se rassurer de la présence l'un et de l'autre. Blaine l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres avant de se séparer de lui.

- On doit parler d'autre chose aussi Kurt.

- Quoi ? s'étonna ce dernier.

- Donne-moi ton portable, demanda-t-il doucement.

- Euh … Il … Je sais pas si …

- Je suis au courant pour les messages.

- Comment ça t'es au courant ?

- Seb m'en a parlé.

- Il peut pas se la fermer lui ? marmonna Kurt.

- Tu n'allais pas du tout m'en parler c'est ça ? se vexa Blaine.

- Je sais comment tu réagis quand il est question de Lucas et je ne voulais pas que …

- Tu as peur de moi ? demanda le bouclé la douleur distincte dans sa voix.

- Quoi ? Non ! Pas du tout !

- Je sais pas, de la manière dont tu en parles on dirait que t'as peur de ma réaction.

- Oui j'en ai peur. Je n'ai pas peur de toi de cette manière là, je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal, ça j'en ai aucun doute. Mais j'ai peur de tes réactions face aux autres quand tu es énervé. Tu ne m'avais pas dit ce que tu as fait à Lucas quand tu as appris toute notre histoire. Tu ne me l'as pas dit parce qu'on fond tu savais très bien ce que j'en pensais et que je ne voulais pas que tu fasses ça.

- Mais ce mec …

- Est le pire des salops, oui je le sais, crois-moi je suis au courant. Mais c'est pas une raison pour le tabasser. Ce n'est pas une raison pour lui faire mal de cette façon. Tu sais que je ne prends pas sa défense, c'est juste … J'ai vécu un enfer ce jour là Blaine, quand on m'a tabassé, j'ai vécu le pire cauchemar de ma vie. Et je ne souhaite à personne, même pas à mon pire ennemi de ressentir ce que j'ai ressenti ce jour là.

- Kurt …

- Et je ne veux surtout pas que _toi_, tu fasses vivre ça à d'autres personnes. Pas toi. Que ce soit à Lucas, à James, ou à qui que ce soit, ne fais pas ça.

- Je ne vois pas les choses de cette façon, murmura Blaine. Pour moi c'est différent. Toi tu n'as jamais rien demandé, tu n'as rien cherché. On t'est tombé dessus alors que tu ne le méritais pas. Que ce soit Lucas ou James, eux ils ne demandent que ça, on dirait qu'ils sont nés pour provoquer et énerver les gens. Je ne connais pas Lucas, mais crois-moi en ce qui concerne James, tout ce qu'il veut c'est ça: frapper ou être frappé. Et quand on s'en prend à toi de cette manière, je ne peux pas fermer les yeux Kurt, c'est juste impossible. Je sais que c'est pas bien, on me l'a assez rabâché, mais si les gens me cherchent, ils me trouvent. C'est comme ça.

Kurt le regarda quelques instants après avoir écouté attentivement tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

- S'il te plait, ne me cache pas des trucs pareil à propos de lui … finit-il par dire.

- De toute façon, tu ne peux rien y faire, soupira Kurt. Je lui ai dit d'arrêter, de ne plus me parler que je ne voulais plus avoir affaire à lui mais ça ne change rien. Il continue.

- Fais-moi voir ton portable.

- Les messages ne vont pas te plaire Blaine, je ne sais pas si c'est …

- Kurt.

- Ok, soupira-t-il.

Il prit son portable, et l'alluma vu qu'il ne l'avait plus retouché depuis qu'il avait discuté avec Sebastian.

- Pas la peine d'essayer d'effacer les messages les plus …

- Je n'efface rien, assura Kurt. Je l'allume. Je l'ai éteint en milieu de soirée parce que ça devenait insupportable.

- A ce point là ? tenta de rester calme Blaine.

- Oui.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne répondais pas à mes messages quand je te cherchais, soupira-t-il en prenant le portable que Kurt lui tendait.

Il lut les premiers et il devait l'admettre, il avait imaginé les messages que ça pouvait être. Mais il ne pensait pas que ça allait aussi loin. Lucas finissait par lui donner des détails de leur intimité en parlant de Kurt comme si ce n'était qu'un simple morceau de viande, un objet qui l'avait aidé à assouvir ses besoins. Blaine était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Ne les lis pas tous, supplia Kurt mal à l'aise. C'est …

- Je vais le tuer.

- Blaine …

- Comment il peut parler de toi comme ça ?

- Il était bourré et ...

- Ne t'avise même pas de prendre sa défense.

- Je ne prends pas sa défense Blaine ... soupira Kurt. C'est juste ... Je ne l'ai moi-même pas reconnu dans ses messages.

- Il a pas le droit de t'humilier comme ça.

- Je sais mais ...

- Je te jure qu'il va le regretter ...

- Blaine ! S'il te plait.

Mais Blaine ne l'écoutait pas, il composa immédiatement le numéro de Lucas et amena le portable à son oreille.

- Blaine qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'inquiéta Kurt.

- Je sais ce que je fais, répondit-il simplement.

Il attendit quelques sonneries, tentant de garder son calme, ne voulant pas perdre le contrôle, pour ne pas faire regretter Kurt de lui avoir confié ça.

- Hey bébé, je savais aussi que ça te manquait, répondit Lucas et Blaine pouvait immédiatement entendre qu'il était complètement bourré.

- Alors écoute-moi bien espèce de gros con, commença-t-il. Tu vas vite arrêter ton petit jeu.

- J'aurais dû me douter que Kurt ne serait pas capable de m'appeler. Il est trop …

- Ta gueule. Je te jure ferme-là et ne me pousse pas à venir jusque dans ton trou paumé pour t'arracher les couilles, chose que j'aurais dû faire la première fois.

- De toute façon, je fais ce que je veux. Je sais très bien que je chauffe Kurt bien plus que toi tu n'y arrives avec mes messages. Ne soit pas jaloux, tu n'auras jamais cette passion qu'on a tous les deux. Et si j'ai envie de continuer à envoyer des messages de ce genre à Kurt ce n'est pas toi qui m'y empêchera.

- T'as raison, ce n'est pas moi. Mais la police.

Kurt regarda Blaine avec les yeux écarquillés. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Ce fut le cas aussi de Lucas vu qu'un long moment de silence suivit ses paroles.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Je suis pratiquement sûr et certain que ce que tu fais ça s'appelle de l'harcèlement.

- T'es drôle toi, parce que je suis persuadé que ce que tu m'as fait sur la plage ce jour là, c'était illégal aussi mec.

- Possible oui. Sauf que nous, les messages on peut les montrer à la police, _mec_.

- Je suis pratiquement sûr que les marques de tes coups aussi je peux les montrer.

- Mmmh. Quelle preuve tu auras que c'est moi ? Il n'y avait personne sur la plage ce jour là.

- Si le mec qui t'a stoppé.

- C'est con, parce que je sais que si je demande à ce mec de ne rien dire, il le fera.

- T'es vraiment qu'un s...

- Salopard ? Ouais je sais. Et si tu ne lâches pas Kurt, faudra que tu t'habitues à m'avoir dans tes pattes comme ça. Si tu ne le laisses pas tranquille, je veillerai personnellement à ce que ta vie soit un enfer. J'espère que tu m'as bien compris ? Un seul message et le portable va à la police. Point. Maintenant je te laisse, parce que contrairement à toi, j'ai un mec ultra sexy qui m'attend dans mon lit.

Sur ces mots il raccrocha et leva les yeux vers Kurt qui le regardait choqué.

- Désolé, la dernière phrase était inutile mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de …

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Kurt se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser, il tomba en arrière sur le canapé, à moitié sur Tobby qui grogna et descendit pour se coucher sur le tapis. Kurt était au dessus du bouclé et l'embrassait passionnément. Quand ils finirent par se séparer, le châtain était allongé de tout son long au-dessus de Blaine qui avait entouré ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Merci, murmura Kurt.

- De rien sexy, ça va aller ?

- Maintenant oui.

- C'est le principal, sourit Blaine.

- Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit.

- Je sais. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais que pour te faire pardonner tu me laisses te monter dans la chambre ?

- Me monter dans la chambre ? rit Kurt.

- Mmmh.

Blaine se redressa en position assise, entourant les jambes de Kurt autour de sa taille, ce dernier mit ses bras autour de son cou. Le bouclé se leva ensuite et porta Kurt jusqu'aux escaliers.

- Tes muscles Blaine, grogna Kurt.

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de rire, il donna un coup de pied à la porte de la chambre de Kurt pour l'ouvrir et fit tomber le châtain sur le lit. Il s'installa à ses côtés et l'embrassa tendrement. Ce n'est que quand il se sépara de lui qu'il vit les larmes de Kurt sur ses joues. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde et le serra dans ses bras. Kurt se laissa aller, réfugiant son visage dans son cou et laissant ses larmes couler. Blaine ne posa aucune question et l'enlaça le plus possible, caressant son dos tendrement.

- J'ai eu peur que ça recommence tout à l'heure, murmura Kurt entre ses larmes.

- Que quoi recommence ?

- Avec James et sa bande ... J'ai cru qu'ils allaient ...

- Je n'aurais jamais laissé passer ça Kurt.

- Mais avant que tu arrives, quand j'étais tout seul face à eux. J'ai eu les images qui ont défilé dans ma tête et c'était juste ... C'était horrible Blaine.

Le bouclé resserra son étreinte et embrassa le dessus de sa tête continuant à caresser son dos. Un long silence suivit, Blaine était persuadé que les larmes de Kurt avaient fini par l'endormir.

- Et je suis désolé, finit par murmurer Kurt. Je suis désolé ...

- Heeey, calme-toi sexy. Arrête de t'excuser.

- Je ne voulais pas dire ce genre de trucs Blaine, je te promets que je ne voulais pas dire ça …

- Je sais que tu ne le pensais pas, que c'est la colère qui a pris le dessus c'est tout.

- T'es ... T'es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, avoua Kurt en se redressant pour coller son front au sien.

Blaine sentit des papillons dans son ventre, sentiments qu'il n'avait ressenti qu'avec Kurt. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais ça le remplissait d'un bonheur inexplicable.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Oui. Je ne sais pas où j'en serais aujourd'hui si tu n'étais pas là avec moi.

- La question ne se pose pas parce que je suis là sexy, et je ne suis pas prêt de m'en aller.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Ils étaient face à face, leurs visages à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Blaine avait sa main dans le creux du dos de Kurt et ce dernier avait la sienne qui caressait sa joue tendrement.

- Je sais que c'est compliqué d'être avec moi, commença Kurt. Et je me rends bien compte que ça demande beaucoup de patience et …

- Notre histoire vaut le coup, coupa Blaine. Tout ce que je partage avec toi vaut le coup. Je sais que c'est tôt pour dire ça, mais je veux te faire comprendre que ce qu'on vit c'est important pour moi.

- Trop tôt pour dire quoi ? demanda le châtain.

- Je nous vois ensemble pour un très très long moment. Je nous vois construire quelque chose de sérieux ...

- Tu veux dire … Même à la fin de l'été ? A New-York aussi ?

- Bien sûr même à New-York ! Tu croyais quand même pas que nous deux c'était juste le temps d'un été ?

- Pour moi non. Mais pour toi … Je ne savais pas trop.

- Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais poussé à me dire ce que tu ressentais, que je t'aurais saoulé pour que me fasses confiance si ce n'était qu'une histoire d'été tous les deux ?

Kurt se contenta de hausser les épaules, honteux.

- Toi et ton manque de confiance en toi, soupira Blaine en lui embrassant le bout du nez. On va à New York ensemble, et pour moi c'est une évidence depuis que je sais qu'on va là bas avec le groupe.

- Je serai là pour te faire redescendre les pieds sur terre quand tu auras la grosse tête, rit Kurt.

- Je ne vais pas prendre la grosse tête Hummel, grogna Blaine vexé.

- J'espère bien, sourit Kurt en rapprochant le visage du bouclé pour pouvoir l'embrasser tendrement.

Blaine intensifia ensuite leur baiser, faisant rencontrer leurs langues qui se mêlèrent l'un à l'autre.

- Tu sais où est partie Holly ? demanda-t-il en descendant sa bouche le long de la mâchoire de Kurt.

- Elle … Elle a dû sortir avec … Cooper, marmonna Kurt.

- On a la maison pour nous ? chuchota-t-il sensuellement à son oreille.

- Oui, déglutit Kurt.

Quand il tourna la tête pour laisser un meilleur accès à son cou à Blaine, il vit quelque chose qui le perturba.

- Blaine, appela-t-il en secouant son épaule. Attends, stop.

Le bouclé s'arrêta et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ton chien, fit remarquer Kurt en montrant ce dernier de la tête.

Blaine regarda dans cette direction et vit Tobby assis à leur niveau, les regardant, la langue pendante.

- Ton chien est un pervers Blaine, se moqua Kurt en riant.

- Va-t-en ! grogna le bouclé, aller va voir ailleurs si on y est !

Le chien ne bougea pas de position et continua de regarder son maître comme si il était complètement idiot.

- Pervers comme son maître, ajouta Kurt.

Blaine tourna la tête vers lui en souriant tandis que le châtain se mordait la lèvre, retenant un sourire. Ils étaient prêt à s'embrasser de nouveau quand la patte de Tobby se posa sur lit juste à côté d'eux. Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête et virent le chien qui penchait la tête sur le côté, comme si il attendait quelque chose. Kurt ne put se retenir et explosa de rire.

- Dis-moi que c'est la première fois qu'il te fait ça, rit-il.

- Ouais je sais pas ce qui lui prend …

- J'imagine bien qu'il te fasse ça quand tu ramenais des mecs chez toi, se moqua Kurt.

- La honte … Tobby va-t-en ! s'impatienta Blaine en montrant la porte d'un geste de la main. Aller !

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, le chien ne voulait pas bouger.

- Blaine, je ne fais rien tant qu'il est là à nous regarder. J'ai beau aimé ton chien il y a une limite quand même …

Blaine grogna contre son chien et se leva du lit, il se dirigea vers le placard de Kurt et l'ouvrit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? demanda ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.

Le bouclé ne répondit pas et récupéra une paire de chaussettes, il la lança dans les escaliers et Tobby courut automatiquement après. Blaine se dépêcha de fermer la porte à la seconde où le chien la passa.

- Une de mes paires de chaussettes ? Sérieusement Blaine ?

- T'aurais préféré que ce soit un de tes tee-shirt ? se moqua-t-il en s'installant au dessus de lui.

- Et t'es cruel de lui faire ce coup là.

- J'ai très envie de toi là tout de suite. Donc si ça veut dire que je dois faire ça à mon chien pour t'avoir, je n'hésite pas.

- Qui te dit que tu vas m'avoir maintenant ? sourit Kurt.

- Ça.

Kurt n'eut pas le temps de poser de questions qu'il sentit les lèvres de Blaine suçoter son cou exactement comme il l'aimait. Il grogna et souleva son bassin pour se coller contre le bouclé.

- Tu sais comment t'y prendre, marmonna-t-il.

- Je te connais par cœur maintenant sexy, murmura Blaine à son oreille, en passant sa main sous son tee-shirt.

Kurt frissonna au contact de sa main sur son corps et ferma les yeux.

- Je sais exactement ce qui te faire perdre pieds, continua Blaine, murmurant cela contre ses lèvres.

- Blaine … supplia Kurt.

Le bouclé déboutonna la chemise de Kurt et la lui enleva avec hâte, ne supportant pas de voir quelque chose recouvrir le châtain. Il avait besoin de sentir sa peau sous ses mains, le sentir frissonner à chaque fois qu'il posait ses doigts sur lui. Il aimait savoir qu'il lui faisait cet effet là. Ça lui montrait à quel point tout ce qu'ils partageaient était fort. A quel point il arrivait à faire en sorte que Kurt se sente bien rien que par son toucher. Il ne perdit pas non plus de temps à défaire le bouton de son jean et à le lui enlever. Pour l'aider, Kurt souleva son bassin. Ses habits atterrirent rapidement par terre. Kurt n'était maintenant plus qu'en boxer alors que Blaine était quand à lui encore entièrement habillé. Il s'installa entre les jambes de Kurt et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

Il descendit ensuite sa bouche le long de son torse, posant des baisers sur la peau du châtain. Il aimait cette sensation quand ses lèvres effleuraient la peau de Kurt, celle-ci était toujours ultra douce, et peu importe le moment de la journée où il avait la chance de la goûter, elle avait toujours cette odeur et ce goût qui le rendaient fou.

- Je sais que ça, dit-il contre sa peau en remplaçant ses baisers par sa langue, léchant le torse de Kurt, te fais tellement du bien que tu ne peux pas te retenir de gémir comme j'aime.

Il avait vu juste, Kurt enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller en gémissant de plaisir. Le passage de la langue de Blaine laissait sa peau humide et cela accentuait la sensation de l'air frais de la chambre contre lui, ce qui le faisait frémir. Le bouclé prit bien le temps de recouvrir le torse de Kurt de sa bouche, ne laissant pas une seule parcelle de sa peau sans attention. Kurt n'était que gémissements, soulevant son bassin de temps en temps pour chercher la moindre friction mais ses mouvements étaient stoppés par Blaine.

- Quand je fais ça, dit-il en prenant le téton de Kurt dans sa bouche le suçant avidement quelques secondes avant de se détacher pour parler de nouveau, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de gémir mon nom et placer tes mains dans mes cheveux.

Inconsciemment, Kurt était en train de faire exactement ce que Blaine lui disait, en même temps que les paroles sortaient de sa bouche. Le bouclé s'attaqua de nouveau à son téton le faisant gémir un peu plus fort. Kurt tira sur les boucles de Blaine, le suppliant de ne pas arrêter ce qu'il était en train de faire. Le bouclé s'attaqua à l'autre, et le suça entre ses dents attendant qu'il soit complètement dur pour le relâcher. Il s'installa ensuite à califourchon sur Kurt et observa ce dernier. Ses cheveux étaient déjà en désordre, ses joues étaient légèrement rougies et il se mordait les lèvres. Quand à ses yeux, ils étaient noirs de désirs et même si Blaine aimait la couleur naturelle de ses yeux, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver irrésistiblement sexy avec ce regard là. Il posa alors ses mains sur son torse, le contraste entre la peau porcelaine de Kurt et la peau bronzée de Blaine était frappant. Il le caressa alors tendrement du bout des doigts, dessinant des formes, Kurt ferma les yeux au contact et Blaine sentit ses poils se dresser à chaque caresse. Quand il se baissa un peu pour pouvoir l'embrasser, leurs érections se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre et les deux garçons grognèrent à la sensation de plaisir. Même si celle de Blaine restait tout de même coincée dans son jean.

- Blaine … S'il te plait, gémit Kurt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sexy ?

- Je veux te sentir toi, supplia-t-il désespérément en tirant légèrement sur son jean.

Blaine comprit, il enleva en vitesse son tee-shirt qu'il balança derrière lui, et se redressa pour enlever son jean. Il se retrouva alors à son tour en boxer et se réinstalla au-dessus de Kurt pour l'embrasser passionnément. Kurt entoura ses jambes autour de la taille du bouclé pour le presser un peu plus contre lui et mit ses mains derrière sa nuque, jouant avec les quelques boucles qu'il pouvait atteindre.

Avec sa main, Blaine enleva une des jambes de Kurt et plia son genou, et reposa le pied sur le matelas. Il caressa l'intérieur de sa cuisse du bout des doigt. Kurt gémit dans leurs baisers et sentit Blaine se détacher de ses lèvres pour de nouveau descendre sa bouche le long de son torse. Kurt sentait la chaleur dans le bas de son ventre s'intensifier, il tremblait de plaisir, il avait chaud et sentait déjà la sueur sur son front et dans le bas de son dos. C'était l'effet que Blaine avait sur lui.

Le bouclé continua de descendre sa bouche jusqu'à la limite de son boxer, il passa les doigts à travers l'élastique, n'allant pas plus loin, juste pour provoquer un peu plus Kurt. Ce dernier grogna de mécontentement quand il comprit le manège du bouclé et tira un peu sur ses boucles désespéramment. Blaine commença ensuite à poser des baisers entre ses cuisses, l'obligeant à les écarter le plus possible. Il commença au niveau des genoux et remonta peu à peu de nouveau jusqu'à la limite de son boxer.

- Blaine … supplia Kurt. S'il te plaît …

- Patience sexy, patience, dit-il en plaquant sa main qu'il ne bougea pas au dessus de l'érection de Kurt.

Kurt grogna et gigota, bougeant son bassin, avide de quelque chose qui pourrait le soulager. La bouche de Blaine était dangereusement proche de son sexe, mais à la fois tellement loin dû au sous-vêtement, que le châtain n'en pouvait plus. Blaine se redressa ensuite pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Tourne toi sexy, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Kurt ne chercha pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment et se retourna, s'allongeant sur le ventre. Il sentit alors les mains de Blaine se poser sur ses épaules et le masser tendrement. Ses mouvements le détendaient, l'obligeant à soupirer de satisfaction. Puis ses mains furent remplacées par sa langue qui descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale, ses mains se plaçant cette fois-ci sur ses fesses. Kurt ne put se retenir de relever son bassin au contact de la langue de Blaine sur sa peau. Il se cambra le plus possible, accentuant le creux de son dos que le bouclé ne manqua pas de caresser avec sa langue. Mais une fois de plus, Blaine s'arrêta au niveau de son boxer. Il remonta ensuite sa bouche et s'allongea de tout son long contre le dos de Kurt. Ce dernier sentit son érection se presser contre ses fesses et il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer son gémissement.

- Ne te retiens pas sexy, je veux t'entendre, murmura la voix de Blaine à son oreille avant de se frotter contre lui.

Même si il y avait toujours la matière de leurs sous-vêtements qui les séparait, la sensation était tout de même une pure extase pour Kurt qui cette fois ne se retint pas à gémir, accompagné par les grognements de Blaine. Ce dernier attrapa son boxer et le fit glisser pour libérer ses fesses. Kurt releva le bassin pour l'aider à l'enlever et se retrouva nu.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un corps aussi parfait rien que pour moi ? murmura Blaine à son oreille.

- Blaine … gémit Kurt n'en pouvait décidément plus.

Il sentit le bouclé s'éloigner un peu de lui et tourna la tête pour voir que lui aussi était en train d'enlever le dernier vêtement qui l'empêchait de sentir réellement Kurt. Il se pressa de nouveau contre lui, cette fois-ci rien ne les séparait et les garçons gémirent au contact. Blaine se pencha vers la table de nuit pour récupérer les préservatifs qu'ils avaient laissé ici, et le tube de lubrifiant - qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas remis à sa place dans la salle de bain de Holly - et les posa sur le lit à côté d'eux. Il caressa ensuite tendrement les fesses de Kurt mais ce dernier se tendit instantanément.

- Blaine, stop … dit-il et le bouclé stoppa tout geste, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Pas comme ça.

- Comme ça ?

- Pas dans cette position.

Blaine se redressa de façon à ce que Kurt puisse se retourner et s'allonger sur le dos. Il s'installa de nouveau entre ses jambes.

- J'ai juste …

Kurt ferma les yeux et Blaine vit sa lèvre trembler. Ne supportant pas cette image là, encore moins à ce moment même, il approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa tendrement avant de coller son front contre le sien.

- Je n'ai pas _que_ de bons souvenirs dans cette position, murmura Kurt. Je veux juste … Je veux pas penser à ça avec toi.

Blaine sentit son ventre se nouer quand il pensa à ce que Kurt faisait référence, mais tenta d'oublier cette image. Il fallait qu'il continue ce qu'il était en train de faire, sinon il allait aussi perdre Kurt. Et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et descendit immédiatement sa bouche vers l'entre-jambe de Kurt, jouant de sa langue à l'extrémité de son sexe. Kurt gémit de surprise et posa ses mains dans ses cheveux, tirant légèrement comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Blaine prit ensuite son érection dans sa bouche et commença des mouvements, enfonçant le sexe de son petit-ami plus profondément dans sa bouche. Kurt quand à lui n'était que gémissement et grognements, Blaine savait exactement quel mouvement faire, comment utiliser sa langue pour le faire fondre de plaisir. Justement, la chaleur de son bas de ventre commençait à monter et il tira légèrement sur les boucles de Blaine qui grogna et se détacha de lui. Il remonta son visage et embrassa son front tendrement tandis qu'il récupére le tube de lubrifiant sur le lit. Il en mit sur ses doigts puis il écarta un peu plus les jambes de Kurt pour avoir accès à son entrée. Il entra alors délicatement un doigt en lui, commença à le bouger afin que Kurt s'habitue à la sensation. A la requête de ce dernier, il finit par en ajouter un autre, sentant les muscles de Kurt se serrer autour de lui. Il finit par en entrer un troisième et ce fut le dernier puisque le châtain lui assura qu'il était prêt pour le sentir lui. Blaine retira alors ses doigts de lui et l'embrassa tendrement avant de récupérer la boite de préservatifs à côté de lui. En attendant qu'il en défasse un, Kurt entoura sa main autour de l'érection du bouclé et commença des mouvements rapides, sentant le sexe durcir un peu plus sous son emprise et les grognements de Blaine s'amplifier.

- Putain Kurt, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante de plaisir, oubliant totalement ce qu'il était en train de faire.

- Le préservatif Blaine, sourit Kurt.

- Mmmh, grogna ce dernier en tentant d'ouvrir le plastique.

Il finit avec ses dents et déchira le sachet avant de récupérer le préservatif. Kurt le lui prit des mains pour le dérouler sur son érection et une fois de plus, Blaine sentit des papillons dans le bas de son ventre et ferma les yeux sous le plaisir d'avoir la main de Kurt autour de lui. Ce dernier mit ensuite du lubrifiant sur lui avant de lui sourire pour lui faire comprendre que tout était bon. Blaine sourit à son tour et vint embrasser le bout de son nez avant d'aligner son érection avec l'entrée de Kurt.

Il entra doucement en lui, pour ne pas lui faire mal. Kurt entoura ses jambes autour de lui et grimaça légèrement au début. Blaine était toujours extrêmement doux avec lui et ça changeait beaucoup pour le châtain. Bien sûr, il mentirait si il disait qu'il n'avait jamais pris son pieds avec Lucas, car c'était faux. Ils avaient eu des moments intimes où Kurt avait eu des étoiles plein les yeux, un plaisir intense qu'il adorait ressentir. Tout comme il y avait eu d'autres moments que Kurt pouvait décrire comme insoutenables. Dans tous les cas, une chose était sûre, Lucas n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de tendre dès qu'il s'agissait des rapports sexuels. Que ça soit lors de leur première fois où les autres, il n'avait jamais eu cette attention que Blaine avait depuis leur première fois à tous les deux. Et ça c'était quelque chose qui touchait Kurt au plus profond de lui. Parce que cela voulait dire que l'important pour le bouclé n'était pas l'acte en lui même mais le plaisir qu'ils partageaient _ensemble_. Pour Blaine, à ce moment là, Kurt n'était pas qu'un partenaire sexuel, c'était beaucoup plus et il prenait le temps de vérifier que le châtain appréciait les choses autant que lui.

Kurt lui indiqua ensuite qu'il pouvait bouger et Blaine ne perdit pas de temps. Il entra en lui plus profondément, sous les gémissements du châtain qui déplaça ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire de son petit-ami pour ensuite la placer dans son cou et lui suçoter la peau. Blaine grogna de plaisir, accélérant ses mouvements. Il prit ensuite les jambes de Kurt qui étaient entourées autour de lui. Il en leva une en l'air la reposant sur l'épaule de Blaine, et il invita Kurt à plier le genou de l'autre pour la poser sur le matelas telle un angle droit. Cette position donnait un nouvel angle pour entrer plus rapidement et plus profondément en Kurt qui cria de plaisir. Là, c'était sûr et certain, il n'avait plus à se retenir, personne ne pourrait les charrier le lendemain. Blaine se laissa aller lui aussi, grognant et gémissant le nom de Kurt à chaque fois qu'il sentait les muscles de ce dernier se tendre autour de lui.

- T'es parfait, finit-il par dire retirant son érection de lui pour l'entrer d'un seul coup. Tellement parfait, répéta-t-il.

Le bassin de Blaine claquait les fesses de Kurt dans un mouvement répétitif et bruyant qui accentuait le plaisir et l'ivresse des deux garçons.

- Blaiiine, gémit Kurt, comme ça … Oh c'est pas vrai, là !

Il cria son nom lorsque le bouclé atteint sa prostate. Les gémissements de Kurt étaient quelque chose qui excitaient Blaine au plus haut point. Mais les cris, à quoi il n'avait le droit que rarement, était doublement exaltant. Il n'avait jamais envie que la voix du châtain ne s'arrête de crier et de gémir, c'était l'extase complet pour lui.

- Plus vite Blaine, oh oui comme ça … Oh !

Kurt mordit la peau de Blaine et le tint fermement par les épaules, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Puis il s'éloigna ensuite de la peau du bouclé pour enfoncer sa tête dans l'oreiller, sentant la vague de plaisir l'envahir encore et encore. Blaine lui, réfugia à son tour son visage dans son cou pour le lui mordiller et suçoter sa peau.

Leurs plaisir à tous les deux étaient plus qu'intenses, ils avaient l'impression d'être dans leur bulle, là où personne ne pouvait les toucher. Toutes les personnes qui voulaient les séparer ou leur faire du mal n'existaient plus. A ce moment même, il n'y avait qu'eux et c'était tout ce qui importait. Ils se rendaient chacun compte à quel point leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre s'étaient développés et avaient évolués en si peu de temps.  
Kurt savait qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre sans Blaine à ses côtés, il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle dépendance envers quelqu'un. Et même si c'était quelque chose qui lui faisait peur, c'était aussi ce qui le faisait se sentir vivant. Parce qu'il avait quelque chose et surtout quelqu'un à qui s'accrocher, qui faisait en sorte pour la première fois de sa vie, qu'il se sente spécial.  
Blaine quant à lui, savait qu'il était amoureux de Kurt, il n'avait plus aucun doute là-dessus. Même si c'était un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui était totalement nouveau, il savait qu'il le ressentait pour lui. Il appartenait au garçon à qui il était en train de faire l'amour, ce qu'il ressentait pour lui était plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent. Il ne pouvait plus vivre sans Kurt, et il supplia le destin de ne jamais lui faire vivre cette expérience.

- C'est tellement bon … murmura Kurt en prenant le visage de Blaine en coupe.

Il l'embrassa alors passionnément, caressant ses joues tendrement et sentant les gémissements de Blaine dans leurs baisers. Ils étaient tous les deux proches de leurs orgasmes et ne voulaient qu'une seule chose: se libérer ensemble. Ils collèrent leurs fronts l'un à l'autre, Blaine se retira et entra en Kurt plus profondément, atteignant sa prostate et d'un seul regard ils se comprirent. Leurs orgasmes les frappèrent en même temps. Ce ne fut que gémissements, cris roques et grognements, Blaine continuant ses mouvements tandis que tout deux se libéraient. Leurs fronts restèrent collés l'un à l'autre, leurs regards ne se quittaient pas. C'était tellement intense que Blaine fut sur le point de sortir les trois mots fatidiques mais il se retint. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était d'effrayer Kurt à cet instant même.

Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur le corps du châtain, réfugiant sa tête dans son cou et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Kurt fit de même mais entoura ses bras autour de lui pour caresser son dos tendrement. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, dans cette position, jusqu'à ce que ça leur soit inconfortable et que Blaine se retire de Kurt. Il se leva, même si il était épuisé et jeta le préservatif dans la poubelle puis il récupéra des mouchoirs pour s'essuyer. Kurt regarda son portable pendant ce temps là.

- Holly reste dormir chez vous cette nuit, déclara-t-il en lisant le message. Ce qui veut dire qu'on a la maison pour nous toute la nuit.

Blaine sourit et retourna s'allonger à ses côtés, le serrant dans ses bras.

- On pourra faire un round 2, murmura Kurt.

- Laisse-moi me remettre de celui-là et on verra après, rit Blaine.

- Douillette va, se moqua Kurt en l'embrassant tendrement.

C'est avec le silence qui suivit qu'ils se rendirent compte des couinements derrière la porte.

- Blaine t'es un maître ignoble, déclara Kurt.

- Mmmh ? grogna Blaine, commença déjà à s'endormir.

- Tobby est derrière la porte.

- C'est pas grave, marmonna-t-il en serrant Kurt un peu plus contre lui.

Kurt ne dit rien sur le coup, fermant les yeux et tenta à son tour de s'endormir mais Tobby recommença à couiner, cette fois-ci accompagné par des grattements à la porte.

- Blaine.

- Mmmmhh.

- Tu ne vas pas laisser ton chien pleurer toute la nuit derrière la porte ?

- J'ai la flemme de bouger Kurt, grogna Blaine.

- Pfff.

Ce dernier le repoussa légèrement pour pouvoir se lever et alla ouvrir la porte au chien qui lui lécha affectueusement la main avant d'aller se coucher par terre au bord du lit. Kurt quand à lui retourna sous les couvertures, se recroquevillant dans les bras du bouclé.

- Kurt ? murmura ce dernier.

- Oui ?

- Je suis sûr que Tobby serait heureux de t'avoir comme deuxième papa.

Kurt ne put retenir son rire et caressa le torse nu de Blaine.

- C'est parce que son premier papa est un père indigne c'est tout, se moqua-t-il.

- Mmmmh possible. Ou parce que t'es simplement quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et que même mon chien s'en rend compte.

Kurt sentit ses joues s'enflammer et embrassa le torse de Blaine tendrement. A ce moment là, les évènements survenus plus tôt n'étaient que de lointain souvenirs. James, Jason, Lucas ... Plus aucun d'eux n'étaient présents dans l'esprit des deux garçons. Il y avait seulement ce bonheur de partager un nouveau moment tous les deux, renforçant leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Il était un peu trop tôt pour qu'ils l'admettent, la peur de se dévoiler étant encore bien trop présente pour les deux garçons, mais c'était aussi ce genre de moment qui les faisaient tomber un peu plus amoureux l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Bon tout est bien qui fini bien non ? :)

Je vous envoie aussi beaucoup de courage et de soutien pour l'épisode de Jeudi ... On va vraiment en avoir besoin :'(

Bonne semaine à tous !


	17. Chapter 17

Heeeey !

Juste un petit mot pour vous dire que comme c'est en quelque sorte la semaine où on rend hommage à Cory/Finn, j'ai décidé d'en faire un à ma manière et de l'inclure dans ce chapitre, pour un tout petit passage. Ça fait aujourd'hui 3 mois qu'il nous a quitté, et il nous manque un peu plus tous les jours ... L'épisode en son hommage était juste magnifique et je suis vraiment fière du travail de tout le cast, Cory l'aurait été aussi :')

Je vais m'arrêter là mais par contre il y a un peu plus de blabla à la fin du chapitre ;)

**Mylie:** Oui je comprends que tu aies eu peur pour le passage avec James, j'avoue que j'ai longtemps hésité à décider de comment allait se terminer ce passage, mais je pense que c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça. Oui ça aurait pu être le début de la fin comme tu dis, mais là je pense que je me serais reçu des pierres en masse x) Ah ben pour la prochaine étape, il va falloir un peu plus de patience ^^ Merciiiiii bisous !

**Behh:** Bon j'avouerai que ta review n'était pas très claire pour moi :/ Donc je vais y répondre comme j'ai compris, j'espère que c'est ce que tu me demandais ! Chacun de leur côté, ils savent qu'ils ont des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Blaine se rend compte qu'il est amoureux de Kurt et idem pour lui. Mais non, ils ne savent pas encore les sentiments de l'autre vu qu'ils ne les ont pas partagé. J'espère que je ne suis pas brouillon dans ma réponse x) N'hésite pas si tu ne comprends pas à m'envoyer un MP ou autre ^^

**NoodleGleek:** Aaaaahhh merci :') On est d'accord, Blaine énervé c'est sexy xD Oui sur ce coup, Nick c'est un peu la voix de la raison j'avoue ^^ C'est sûr que ça va faire du monde dans l'appart, il va y avoir de l'ambiance :P C'est sûr que je pense que c'est la première fois que je vois dans ses reviews que Jason est gentil xD Ils se disputent mais c'est pour mieux se retrouver non ?! ;) Bon le lemon t'a plu à ce que j'ai compris, tant mieux ! :D Merciiii pour ta review !

**carole97400:** Coucouuu ! Oooh merciii t'es trop chou ! Franchement c'est le principal pour moi :') Surtout la fin ? On se demande pourquoi héhéhé :P Oui je pense que c'était une bonne chose de faire en sorte que Sebastian dise à Blaine pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Non en effet ce n'était pas fini avec James, et comme tu dis, il s'est bien fait humilier, c'est le principal non x) Nick la voix de la raison sur ce coup ^^ Jason déteste James autant que Blaine ou Sebastian pour la simple raison que James est homophobe et ne perd pas une raison de les rabaisser. Donc quand il voit qu'il s'en prend de nouveau à quelqu'un, il n'hésite pas et fonce. Et puis au fond, il espère toujours avoir un petit geste de Blaine en faisant ça hein ^^ Oui Sarah ira à NY, je pouvais pas faire les choses autrement, elle devait venir elle aussi ! Oh mais tu vas l'avoir la suite de l'histoire de Seb et Brian ... ;) Oui j'ai décidé de vous faire un peu peur avec les paroles de Kurt x) Mais bon ils se retrouvent comme il faut à la fin c'est le plus important ! Non vous en n'avez pas fini avec Lucas en effet, je rappelle juste que lui aussi va à NY à la rentrée ... rhm rhm xD La fin est ta partie préférée ? Étonnant xD Bon je suis contente de voir que le lemon t'ait plu ! J'avoue que je me suis lâchée sur celui là aussi xD Ah ben la déclaration des sentiments pour l'un et pour l'autre va mettre du temps c'est sûr ! Entre un qui a pas l'habitude de ça et l'autre qui a peur de se dévoiler, ça va être compliqué ^^ De riiien et moi aussiiii ! Merci pour ton soutien :') Gros bisouuus !

**Satani:** Tu m'as encore fait exploser de rire bravo x) J'avoue que Nick n'est pas vraiment gâté pour ses noms de ship le pauvre ^^ Mais alors le Nicklaine/ Blick/ Nickra tu m'as achevé xD Bon faut que je reprenne mon sérieux ! Oui ils se dévoilent encore l'un à l'autre, tout doucement mais sûrement :) Faudra encore de la patience pour le "je t'aime" (ne pas m'en vouloir xD) Pour savoir si Cooper et Holly ont passé le cap tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre ;) Sebrian, je sais que ça prend du temps, mais pour moi c'est logique qu'il en faut, désoléééé :/ Merciiiiii je suis heureuse de voir qu'elle continue à te plaire, c'est le principal ! :D

**llteenagedream:** Ton coeur fait les montagnes russes ? oupppsss xD Ah ben heureuse de voir que tu les aimes autant Seb et Brian, et bien sûr Klaine est devant je comprends c'est normal en même temps x) Haha tu me fais trop rire avec Lucas, mais je ne dirai riiien tu verras ça avec la suite ^^ Merciiiiii :')

**jetogi**: Merciii ! j'espère que la suite continueras à te plaire :)

**roro24-02:** Ooooh merci c'est trop gentil :') Burt va finir par l'apprendre mais pas de cette façon là ^^ Tu verras avec la suite ;) Pour leur vie à NY ça va s'installer petit à petit, pour l'instant ils essayent eux même de voir comment ça va se passer xD Merci pour ta review ! A la semaine prochaine ! bisouuuus

**NotAloneUnicorn:** Ah mais j'ai pas aimé qu'on te coupe en plein milieu xD Je te dis j'étais à fond dedans et là je vois que ça s'arrête en plein milieu ... Un "nooooooon" désespéré est sorti de ma bouche x) Oui y'en a eu besoin du courage pour l'épisode de jeudi, c'était vraiment, vraiment dur, j'ai pleuré du début à la fin quoi :'( Mais c'était magnifique en même temps ... Bon pour répondre à ta review maintenant, oui c'est sûr que ce que dit Kurt à Blaine c'est vraiment dur et méchant mais il tente de se protéger, il a eu mal une fois et pour lui il voit tout recommencer donc il tente de lui faire du mal lui aussi :/ Hahaha oui c'est vrai que beaucoup de monde crie sur Seb, pauvre chou x) Jamais là au bon moment ^^ Oui je voulais me pencher un peu sur la relation entre Blaine et Nick pour vraiment montrer qu'ils sont proches tous les deux et qu'ils peuvent compter l'un sur l'autre. Si je devais dire que Blaine a un meilleur ami ce serait sans doute Nick :) C'est exactement ça, personne n'a l'habitude de voir Blaine comme ça donc en même temps c'est normal que même ses amis aient quelques doutes ... Mais ils ne restent pas là bien longtemps en ce qui concerne Sarah :) Non vaut mieux pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si personne n'était venu, parce que toute une bande contre 1 je pense que ça peut te rappeler quelque chose qui est déjà arriver à Kurt et valait vraiment mieux pas replonger là-dedans ... Oh que oui, tu peux remercier Brian et Jason sur ce coup, c'est sûr :) Oui, chacun tente de retenir l'autre que ce soir pour Klaine ou Sebrian, chacun à leur façon ! Comme tu dis, pour Blaine la simple idée que James fasse du mal à Kurt ou à Sarah ça le met sur les nerfs et il lui faut du monde pour le retenir ^^ Contente de voir que tu apprécies autant le Sebrian, tu en as aussi dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs :) Bon j'avoue que sur ce coup, j'y suis pas allée doucement et que ça a fait mal pour Blaine. En même temps, Kurt a vraiment cru que c'était reparti pour lui donc il a tenté de lui faire mal autant qu'il avait mal. Mais c'est sûr qu'il déteste dire ça à Blaine et c'est bien ce qu'il lui fait comprendre après, c'est pas des choses qu'il pense donc évidemment c'est dur pour lui de les sortir :( Oooh que oui, Lucas est allé bien plus loin que ce vous avez vu, j'ai pas tout mis ! Et voir Blaine réagir de façon non violente juste en trouvant les bons mots pour faire réfléchir Lucas, ça touche énormément Kurt et lui montre que Blaine peut faire des efforts pour et se contenir si c'est vraiment ce qu'il veut. Hahaha pas de souci pour ton jeu de mots, ne t'inquiètes pas entre perverses on se comprend :P Et noooon malheureusement je n'ai pas regarder Blaine et Kurt pendant une nuit (mais si seulement *_*) tout sort de mon imagination ^^ Je voulais quand même mettre en avant qu'il n'y avait pas que des mauvais côtés dans sa relation avec Lucas et bien sûr je ne parle pas que sexuellement. Il a passé des bons moments avec lui, il a des bons souvenirs mais avec la tromperie, qui durait depuis longtemps, Kurt a ouvert les yeux et il n'y a que les côtés plus sombres de leur relation qui ont pris le dessus ... Hahaha ben contente de te faire fantasmer alors xD D'ailleurs, je vais t'accompagner frapper les gens qui ont coupé ta review aussi : Ah oui et le jour où ils se diront je t'aime, je vais te perdre d'un seul coup parce que bien sûr tu ne seras pas prévenu avant héhé :P (*mode sadique enclenché*). Pour la suite, je te rassure, il reste dans le cocon et leur petit moment de bonheur tous les deux, j'ai le droit de leur laisser ça pour au moins un chapitre non ? xD Oui je parlais de Lucas, parce que ... Il va à New-York lui aussi donc c'est sûr et certain qu'il ne va pas disparaitre d'aussi tôt ... La grâce présidentielle ? Bon ça va alors x) En tout cas un gros merci d'avoir pris autant de temps de récrire la dernière partie de ta review :') Je ne le dirai jamais assez non plus mais merci à toi ! Gros bisous et à bientôt Miss ReviewTropParfaite ;) **  
**

**klaine-stef: **Heeey :) Bon, si je comprends bien, cette semaine je perds la garde de Darren et c'est toi qui le prend c'est ça ? C'est quand même dure de ne plus l'avoir après une semaine, vas-y doucement avec lui hein x) Bon pour répondre à ta review maintenant, oui en effet, Seb n'a juste envie de faire aucun effort pour quelqu'un comme Lucas alors à quoi bon retenir son nom franchement ? xD Pauvre Tobby, on va lui éviter ce traumatisme au petit chou hein ^^ Oui, c'est sûr que Kurt a besoin d'être rassuré plus que quiconque avec tout ce qu'il a vécu ... Mais d'un autre côté, Blaine aussi a de temps en temps besoin d'être rassuré mais ça Kurt ne le comprend pas encore, parce que lui aussi il se pose des questions comme t'as pu le voir avec Nick, heureusement qu'il est là lui d'ailleurs :) C'est pas forcément que Blaine est plus fort que Kurt, c'est juste que lui ça fait un long moment qu'il a ce problème avec ses parents et ça fait longtemps qu'il a appris à mettre ses sentiments par rapport à eux de côté, il s'est construit une carapace et il arrive à tenir grâce à ça. Kurt lui, il n'en n'est pas là, il craque simplement, il n'a pas de carapace et ce n'est pas plus mal parce que ça serait beaucoup plus compliqué pour Blaine d'avoir accès à lui. Je suis pareil que toi, l'intolérance c'est quelque chose qui m'insupporte, les homophobes, racistes, sexistes et tout ce genre là j'ai envie de les étriper dès que je les aperçoit alors crois-moi écrire des mots comme ça c'était pas facile ^^ ça met du temps mais Kurt va finir par arriver à arrêter de comparer Lucas à Blaine, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher parce qu'il a juste peur de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un petit aspect de sa personnalité dans cette de Blaine mais il se rend bien compte qu'il n'en trouvera jamais... Oui toutes les réactions de Kurt sont dues à un manque de confiance en lui et à tout ce qui lui est déjà arriver. Ça Blaine l'a bien compris et c'est pour ça qu'il ne laisse pas tomber. Ah et puis ce que fait Blaine en arrivant à clouer le bec à Lucas sans pour autant utiliser la violence touche énormément Kurt aussi :) J'aime trop cette chanson de Christophe Maé et c'est vrai que les paroles pourraient faire penser à Kurt :') Je crois que si j'avais tout arrêté en plein milieu d'un lemon je pense que je me serais fait tuer en 3 secondes y'a pas de doute xD Merciiii pour tout ce que tu me dis, j'essaye vraiment à chaque chapitre de faire passer l'émotion qu'il faut donc ça me rassure quand on me dit que j'ai réussi :) Et noooon pas de contrôleur pour cette fois, il a dû avoir peur de toi x) Ah moi c'est le contraire, je n'ai pas vu Chris mais j'ai vu Darren à son avant-première à Paris, j'étais à 3 rangée de lui au cinéma (j'ai cru que j'allais mourir par manque d'air) et j'ai eu un autographe de lui sur le tapis rouge *_* j'avoue que j'ai encore du mal à me remettre et à réaliser que je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux *_* CrissColfer c'est juste ma perfection et moi j'arrêterai jamais d'y croire, Darren l'a dit un jour "never say never" dooonc moi je le prends mot pour mot hihiii :P Ooooh c'est trop chouuu ! Tu me diras ce qu'elle a pensé de ce chapitre alors, j'espère qu'il vous plaira à toutes les deux ! Profite bien de Darren et ramène le moi en forme hein :P Merciiiii ! Bisouuus**  
**

**MiaAndersonHummelGleek**: Hahahaha un insectarium ? Ma pauvre j'espère pas pour toi xD Non il était quand même moins long ce chapitre je crois bien ^^ Merciiiii

**KlissKlexeKlove:** Oui c'est sûr que heureusement que Kurt et Sarah ne se sont pas retrouvés seuls ! Et y'a Jason aussi qui a aidé, c'est fou comme il peut être vite oublié lui xD C'était un peu les montagnes russes cette dispute je l'avoue mais bon le principal c'est que tout ce termine bien :) Je suis contente qu'il te plaise le lemon, en tout cas j'ai essayé de faire paraitre ça donc merci :') Pour le "je t'aime" un peu de patience héhé :P Merciiiiii

**mmlabr:** Il n'y a pas de souci pour ton retard ^^ Crois-moi avec la longueur de mes chapitres, je peux comprendre que tu n'aies pas forcément le temps de les lire ! Mais en tout cas merci d'avoir posté une review pour chaque chapitre, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir :) Oui c'est sûr que c'était compliqué pour Kurt de retomber là-dedans pour tout expliquer à Holly. Et oui, les choses à New-York se concrétisent bien comme il fait en effet ! Peu à peu, Kurt retrouve goût à toutes les choses qu'il avait laissé de côté depuis bien longtemps et ça ne peut que être bénéfique pour lui ! Oui, c'est vrai qu'ils sont une bonne petite bande à toujours pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres ^^ c'était vraiment ce que je voulais, qu'il y ait des liens d'amitié comme ça et des deux côtés, autant chez Kurt que chez Blaine. J'ai essayé de montrer un autre côté de Jason et juste faire comprendre qu'au fond, il n'est pas si mauvais que ça, il est juste amoureux de Blaine et il tente de faire ce qu'il faut pour l'avoir, c'est tout :/ Merci en tout cas encore une fois pour tes reviews :')

**darrenchris94:** J'ai tellement pleuré pendant cet épisode c'était affolant. Oui il est parti beaucoup trop tôt :'( Pour répondre à ta review, oui Lucas a eu un peu avec les mots de Blaine mais bon ... Il va à New-York à la rentrée lui aussi (rhm rhm rhm). Pour Brian, ça avance dans ce chapitre, je te laisse voir ça ;) Mercii pour ta review :)

**CheesyKitten:** Hahaha vous me faites trop rire toutes les deux :P J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre :/ Aaaahhh ne me dis pas ce genre de truc tu me fais rougir comme une tomate :O C'est juste le plus beau compliment qu'on puisse me faire :') MERCI ! Et je vais finir par aimer les brocolis moi aussi si tu continues à me dire ce genre de choses xD

**Lafolleduklaine:** Hahaha mais nooon honey pas la peine de t'excuser ;) en plus là t'es même pas à la bourre, c'est moi qui l'est (à cause de ce ***** d'ordi, restons zeeeenn). Oui pour Seb, c'est surtout que c'est "lucas" donc il ne prend pas la peine de retenir son prénom, pour lui il n'en vaut pas la peiine ! Oui j'en connais une autre qui se met en mode Pitbull très vite ("QU'EST-CE QUE TU LEUR AS ENCORE FAIT ?" pour ne pas citer tout à l'heure xD), espèce de folle xD "* vais chercher un hachoir rouillé*. Ça va juste un peu piquer XD" Oh mon dieu Marie hahahahahaha tu m'as tué ^^ Ah oui c'est sûr que Lucas peut s'estimer heureux de ne pas être dans la même ville que Lucas ou que toi je dirai même, vous m'avez l'air aussi dangereux l'un que l'autre :P Oui, tu as le droit d'être leur maman/psy et bon courage parce qu'ils en ont des choses sur le coeur tous les deux ^^ Oui heureusement que Brian était là sur ce coup, et tu as vu juste, la relation entre Kurt et Brian va s'arranger oui :) Et ouii en effet, merci Jason aussi héhéhé :P HHAHAHAHAHA c'est bien ce que je dis, plus que dangereuse quand tu es énervé, en fait tu devrais devenir le garde du corps de Klaine, ça t'irait parfaitement :P Non, je l'affirme, Jason n'ai pas un mauvais mec et j'ai vraiment essayé de le montrer dans ce chapitre, il est juste amoureux de Blaine (qui ne le serait pas franchement *_*) et il tente de faire ce qu'il peut pour l'avoir c'est tout. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il n'a strictement rien à voir avec James ou Lucas ! "Oui ils ont intérêt de la prendre avec eux à NY." Pauvre Sarah, on dirait que tu parles d'un chien xD Ah c'est sûr que Kurt il n'y va pas doucement quand il dit ce qu'il pense à Blaine. Il se renferme complètement, parce qu'il a l'impression que tout s'envole d'un seul coup et qu'il va retomber dans l'état où il était avant d'arriver ici. Il met des barrières et tente de se protéger mais bon ... Ça ne dure pas longtemps avec Blainey :P Oh que oui, Blaine est _vraiment_ amoureux de Kurt, y'a pas de doute ! Et oui, ça m'a démangé pour mettre le "je t'aime" comme je te l'ai dit l'autre jour, ça me démange touuut le temps et je me frustre toute seule xD "Espèce de gros con" de Blaine, "espèce de grosse merde" de toi, qu'est-ce que j'aime votre amour envers Lucas xD Blaine a fait exactement ce que Kurt attendait de lui, éviter la violence. Il a réussi à le défendre et à faire ce qu'il fallait sans utiliser ses poings et c'est ça qui touche autant Kurt :) Oui comme tu dis, c'est vraiment Blaine qui l'a aidé a croire à tout ça de nouveau et c'était pas gagné en effet ! "jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare" et je suis sûr qu'après l'au-delà vous serez encore ensemble. Eternity." ooooohhh c'est tellement beau ce que tu viens de dire là honey *_* et tellement vrai ! La fête du slip, c'est le cas de le dire :P Marie qui apprend à un chien comment mater Klaine en train de s'envoyer en l'air, perverse xD Et ouais Lucas le hantera pendant un moment, je sais que ça fait chier mais avec ce qu'il a vécu ça ne peut pas s'effacer d'un seul coup :/ Hahahaha tu m'as tué à amener Seb d'un seul coup toi xD Merciiii t'es trop chouuu ! Tiens encore une réponse de 3kilomètres pour toi et en plus un chapitre de 3 kilomètres ... Rhm rhm bon couraaaage héhéhé xD Merci honey :')

* * *

Blaine était en plein sommeil, enfin il en avait l'impression, mais il sentit soudainement quelque chose d'humide dans son cou. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment déterminer ce que c'était mais il se sentait beaucoup trop bien comme ça, les yeux fermés, pour avoir le courage de regarder et d'avoir une réponse. En plus, c'était tout sauf désagréable donc à quoi bon ?

Il tenta de replonger dans son rêve, sans vraiment se rappeler de quoi il était question. Puis la sensation humide bougea le long de son cou, jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille et Blaine marmonna de plaisir. Ça faisait plus que du bien en fait, et Blaine ne voulait surtout pas ouvrir les yeux de peur que ça ne soit que son imagination, et qu'il soit encore perdu dans un de ses rêves. La bouche, parce que le bouclé avait enfin pu déterminer ce que c'était quand il avait sentit des dents mordiller son oreille, fut ensuite accompagnée par une caresse le long de son torse. Celle-ci partit de sa poitrine et descendit jusqu'en dessous de son nombril, le faisant grogner de plaisir. Des doigts s'attaquèrent ensuite à son téton droit, le caressant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dur. Blaine sentait déjà son érection matinale lui jouer des tours en dessous de son drap. Ne sentant aucun point au-dessus de lui, ce fut comme si cette bouche et ces mains apparaissaient de nul part. Mais il savait à qui elles appartenaient. Car il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable de lui faire ressentir ça et qui avait maintenant le droit de le toucher de cette manière. Un sourire envahit son visage mais ses yeux restèrent fermés.

- Kuurt, murmura-t-il.

Sa respiration se coupa quand la bouche en question se retrouva sur la sienne et que la main caressait sa joue tendrement. Blaine répondit en embrassant à son tour, ronronnant dans le baiser, c'était vraiment la meilleure façon de se réveiller. Quand les lèvres s'éloignèrent des siennes, Blaine ouvrit pour la première fois les yeux et tomba sur le visage angélique de son petit-ami qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour perfection, chuchota Kurt.

Il était allongé sur le côté, sa tête était maintenant reposée sur la paume de sa main, son coude le soutenant. Blaine tourna la tête pour le regarder et lui sourit. La main du châtain se posa de nouveau sur son torse et le caressa. Le bout de ses doigts caressèrent sa peau et descendit, le long de son ventre puis en dessous de son nombril et continua, Blaine se mordit les lèvres en imaginant jusqu'où elle irait. Et il avait vu juste. Kurt ne s'arrêta pas, finissant par prendre l'érection de Blaine, la caressant simplement avant de remonter sa main jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il la posa alors dessus, et embrassa Blaine sur la joue.

- Bien dormi ? murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

- Mmmh, répondit Blaine en entourant son bras autour de lui, caressant son dos tendrement.

Kurt prit ensuite les devants et souleva la couverture pour s'installer au-dessus de Blaine, à califourchon, avec les genoux de chaque côté de son bassin. Blaine baissa les yeux sur son érection matinale bien apparente et sourit, comprenant très bien où cela les mènerait. Ils avaient beau avoir fait un deuxième round en plein milieu de la nuit comme Kurt l'avait souhaité, apparemment cela ne lui avait pas suffit. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il en demandait autant ? Non pas que Blaine s'en plaignait. Il aimait tellement voir Kurt de cette manière.

Ce dernier justement, se baissa pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois et prit en main leurs érections pour les presser ensemble. Blaine grogna et embrassa plus avidement Kurt, pressant ses mains dans son dos et enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau porcelaine du châtain. Kurt continua une lignée de baisers sur sa mâchoire avant de continuer dans son cou. Blaine plaqua sa tête contre le matelas et gémit de plaisir quand Kurt commença à se frotter à lui. Les deux mains du châtain étaient maintenant de chaque côté de son visage pour se maintenir et pouvoir bouger exactement comme il le voulait. Il était tellement sexy de cette façon que Blaine sentit la chaleur dans le bas de son ventre s'intensifier. Kurt en était maintenant à son torse, sa bouche avait été remplacée pas sa langue qui jouait avec un de ses tétons. Blaine tenta de soulever son bassin mais c'était impossible à cause du poids de Kurt sur lui, il ferma les yeux lorsque la main de celui-ci prit son érection dans sa main tandis que sa langue était toujours occupée au même endroit.

- Merde Kurt … marmonna Blaine en appuyant ses mains un peu plus fort sur la peau de ce dernier.

Puis la friction autour de son érection disparut et Blaine grogna de désespoir, il avait tellement besoin de sentir Kurt contre lui. Le châtain l'embrassa alors langoureusement. Il colla ensuite son front contre le sien, Blaine ouvrit les yeux et son regard plongea dans les yeux océan de son petit-ami. Il aimait tellement ces petits moments de tendresse, où ils se regardaient simplement, car cela lui rappelait à quel point tout ce qu'il partageait avec Kurt était différent, toutes ces choses, il ne les avait vécu avec personne d'autre que lui. Il espérait au plus profond de lui, qu'il serait la seule personne avec qui il vivrait cette expérience.

Blaine était tellement amoureux de lui, et garder ses sentiments pour lui devenaient compliqué et douloureux. Mais il pouvait faire ça pour Kurt, il savait que le châtain n'était pas prêt. Et la dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était lui faire peur ou le faire fuir. Alors il attendrait le bon moment, et si ça devait prendre des jours, des semaines ou des mois, il patienterait. Car ses sentiments n'étaient pas prêts de s'envoler, ils allaient surtout se renforcer avec le temps. Cependant, ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de Kurt à ce moment là, lui fit tellement de bien. Le châtain l'embrassa une dernière fois tendrement avant de se soulever et de se placer à côté de lui sur le lit.

- Mais … grogna Blaine.

- Patience Blaine, rit Kurt.

Kurt se mit sur les genoux et prit la main de Blaine pour la porter à sa propre érection. Le bouclé sans hésiter commença des mouvements et vit la lèvre de Kurt trembler de plaisir avant qu'il se baisse vers son érection. Soudainement, Blaine sentit sa langue à l'extrémité de son sexe et poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Il vit aussi le sourire sur les lèvres de Kurt quand il remarqua l'effet qu'il avait sur lui. Il en oublia presque le plaisir de Kurt. Ce n'est que quand il sentit la main de ce dernier sur de la sienne autour de son érection, qu'il comprit qu'il avait largement ralenti ses mouvements et que ça frustrait le châtain plus qu'autre chose. Il se sentit rougir, comment avait-il pu oublier Kurt ? Et tenta de se rattraper en accélérant ses mouvements autour de l'érection de son petit-ami. Il sentit celui-ci grogner de plaisir, envoyant une vibration dans tout le corps de Blaine qui grogna à son tour. Kurt avait maintenant son érection dans la bouche et tentait de l'entrer un peu plus profondément à chaque fois. Il leva ses yeux et les deux garçons croisèrent leurs regards. Les yeux de Kurt étaient noirs de désir, ses pupilles étaient dilatées et Blaine sentit une nouvelle vague de plaisir l'envahir. Son érection toucha ensuite le fond de la gorge du châtain et il bascula sa tête en arrière en gémissant, mais continuant ses mouvements rapides autour de Kurt.

- C'est pas vrai ... Kurt t'es parfait, grogna Blaine.

- Mmmhhpphh, fut la seule réponse qu'il eut.

Kurt finit par enlever sa bouche de son érection et se redressa pour l'embrasser. Blaine grogna dans leur baiser et porta son autre main jusqu'à sa joue pour la caresser tendrement. Puis il y retourna, reprenant son érection dans sa bouche, sans prendre le temps de le provoquer ou de le rendre fou avec sa langue, comme il en avait l'habitude.

- T'es tellement doué pour ça sexy, marmonna Blaine, sa bouche lui faisait tellement de bien autour de lui qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait lâcher prise à tout moment.

Kurt sourit, et lui envoya un clin d'œil. Blaine crut qu'il allait arrêter de respirer. Le châtain plaça ses mains sur son bassin et le tint fermement, accentuant ses mouvements de va et vient. L'érection de Blaine toucha le fond de sa gorge une nouvelle fois et celui-ci gémit de plaisir, criant le nom de Kurt inlassablement. Il accéléra ses mouvements de main, voulant procurer le même plaisir qu'il recevait et quand il vit les yeux de Kurt se fermer faiblement et ses grognements faire vibrer son corps, il comprit qu'il était en train de réussir.

- Kurt … Putain ! grogna Blaine.

Il sentait qu'il était proche. Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes, et quand Kurt poussa un gémissement dû aux mouvements autour de son érection, Blaine craqua et se libéra. Le nom de Kurt ne cessait de traverser ses lèvres. Et c'est ainsi que Kurt le suivit et se libéra à son tour dans la main du bouclé. Celui-ci tentait tant bien que mal de continuer ses mouvements, même si avec l'orgasme qui le traversait c'était compliqué.

Après quelques minutes, où ils s'étaient tous deux remis doucement de leurs orgasmes, Kurt se coucha à moitié sur Blaine, posa ses mains sur le torse de ce dernier pour mettre sa tête dessus. Blaine embrassa tendrement son front en souriant.

- Bon réveil ? rit Kurt.

- Réveil parfait tu veux dire.

- Mmmh, sourit Kurt avant de poser un baiser sur le torse nu de Blaine.

- Tu en n'as pas eu assez cette nuit ?

- Apparemment toi non plus. Quand je me suis réveillé et que j'ai tourné la tête, t'étais en train de dormir paisiblement t'étais juste adorable.

- Et ça t'a donné envie de me sauter dessus c'est ça ? rit Blaine.

- Non, c'est quand tu as commencé à dire mon nom et à te toucher que j'en ai eu envie.

- Je .. Hein ?

- Et oui Anderson, sourit Kurt en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Blaine n'avait aucun souvenir de ce rêve. Malheureusement.

- Merde, je ne m'en rappelle pas, grommela-t-il.

- Pervers, rit Kurt en se redressant pour l'embrasser.

- Toujours en ce qui te concerne, sexy.

- En parlant de pervers …

Kurt tourna la tête et soupira de soulagement quand il vit Tobby dormir vers la porte.

- Ça peut être un bon chien quand il veut, déclara fièrement Blaine avant d'entourer ses bras autour de Kurt pour le faire basculer sur le matelas se plaçant au-dessus de lui.

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de glisser ses mains sur son estomac et de commencer à le chatouiller. Kurt éclata de rire et cria, avant que Tobby saute sur le lit en aboyant. Blaine avait vu juste, c'était un réveil parfait.

**xxxxxxxx**

Étant donné qu'ils avaient la maison pour eux, le couple finit par s'habiller confortablement et descendre pour s'installer dans le salon. Kurt se laissa tomber sur le canapé et se recouvrit de la couverture. Blaine quant à lui, s'installa par terre et commença à jouer avec Tobby. Il avait récupéré la paire de chaussettes qu'il avait utilisé la veille comme piège. Et ils étaient tellement adorables à jouer tous les deux que Kurt n'eut pas le courage d'engueuler Blaine sur le fait qu'il allait sûrement les lui déchirer. La sonnerie de son portable coupa Blaine dans son élan. Ce dernier se tourna automatiquement vers Kurt qui prit son portable entre ses mains et regarda le nom de la personne qui l'appelait. Sa respiration se coupa quand il vit qui c'était.

- Mon père, dit-il à Blaine pour le rassurer.

- Oh, répondit simplement le bouclé.

- Je ne sais pas si …

- Kurt, réponds.

- Mais …

- Ça fait plus d'un mois que vous n'avez pas parlé, réponds lui, tu en as autant besoin que lui. Je te laisse seul.

Il se leva et embrassa Kurt sur le front avant de quitter le salon pour aller à la cuisine, sûrement préparer le petit déjeuner. Kurt retourna ensuite son attention sur son portable et décrocha avant que son père tombe directement sur le répondeur.

- Hey fiston, commença Burt Hummel. Comment tu vas ?

- Ça va, répondit simplement Kurt.

- J'ai mis du temps à te rappeler parce que je me suis dit que tu aurais sûrement besoin de temps après notre dernier appel.

- Merci papa, soupira Kurt.

Il eut un petit moment de silence pendant lequel Kurt pouvait entendre son père soupirer. Il se sentait mal d'agir comme ça avec lui mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se renfermer. Il ne voulait tellement pas que son père s'inquiète pour lui, qu'il préférait tout lui cacher. Mais il ne se rendait pas compte que c'était en ne disant rien qu'il l'inquiétait.

- Tu penses qu'un jour on pourra retrouver la relation qu'on avait avant Kurt ? Je ne sais plus du tout ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie. Tu deviens un étranger pour moi et j'ai l'impression de te perdre, c'est le pire pour moi tu sais.

Les mots de son père allèrent droit au cœur de Kurt et lui firent énormément de mal. Il sentit son ventre se nouer. Il détestait lui aussi cette distance qu'il avait mis entre eux.

- On n'a plus aucune nouvelle de toi nous à Lima. Personne. Tu as coupé les ponts avec tout le monde ...

- Je n'ai pas coupé les ponts papa, déclara Kurt la voix tremblante. J'avais besoin de temps et m'éloigner de Lima.

- Je peux te poser une question mon grand ?

- Oui, déclara rapidement Kurt avant de changer d'avis.

- Tu n'es pas aussi mal juste à cause de ta relation avec Lucas pas vrai ?

- Non, avoua Kurt. Ce n'est pas que ça.

- Quand tu seras prêt à en parler, je serai là. D'accord ?

- Oui. Je t'aime papa, même si je ne te le montre pas ces derniers temps, je t'en supplie ne l'oublie pas.

- Je ne l'oublie pas Kurt, j'aimerais juste être celui sur qui tu te reposes quand tu es au plus mal.

- Je ne peux pas …

- Tu as toujours cette bande d'amis dont tu me parlais la dernière fois ? demanda Burt pour changer de sujet.

- Oui ils sont toujours là, sourit Kurt à leur pensée. Ils vont eux aussi à New York à la rentrée.

- Oh ! Quelle école ?

- Euuh … C'est plus compliqué. Ils ont un groupe qui a gagné un concours et ils vont enregistrer une maquette à New York.

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui, assura Kurt, content que son père s'intéresse à autre chose qu'à son mal-être.

- Bon et c'est quoi le nom de ces futurs stars ?

- Leur nom de groupe c'est The Fenk. Et c'est Jeff, Nick, Sabastian et hmm Blaine.

- « Hmm Blaine » rit Burt. Quelqu'un de spécial ?

_Tu n'as même pas idée papa. _

- Il m'a juste … Il a été là dans les pires moments. Il compte énormément pour moi.

- Je suis heureux de voir que tu aies pu te faire un ami si proche Kurt. Tu as menacé Holly ou quoi ?

- Quoi ? s'étonna Kurt.

- Je ne sais pas, à chaque fois que Carole et moi essayons d'avoir des détails sur ta vie là-bas elle nous coupe court en disant qu'elle ne dirait rien.

Kurt sourit, remerciant mentalement Holly pour tout ça. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle.

- Et puis Carole la trouve bizarre en plus.

- Bizarre comment ?

- Elle dit qu'elle a l'air plus joyeuse qu'avant. Je ne sais pas si c'est toi qui lui fait cet effet là, mais dis-donc vous vous êtes bien trouvés.

Alors comme ça il n'était pas le seul à cacher des choses à Carole et Burt ? Holly n'avait clairement pas parlé de Cooper à sa grande sœur.

- On s'est bien trouvés c'est sûr.

- Comment ça va avec Lucas ?

La question de son père prit de court Kurt qui mit du temps à répondre. Il ne voulait vraiment pas l'inquiéter en lui disant tout ce qu'il se passait avec lui. Alors il se dit que la meilleure chose à faire était de lui mentir.

- Ça peut aller.

- Vous êtes quoi maintenant … Amis ?

- On essaye.

Kurt ne demandait qu'une seule chose, qu'ils changent de sujet. Il détestait mentir à son père et encore plus parler de Lucas.

- Kurt ?

- Mmmh ?

- Tu ferais quelque chose pour ton vieux père ?

- Papa, râla Kurt qui détestait quand son père s'appelait comme ça.

- Tu ne voudrais pas revenir quelques jours à Lima avant d'aller à NY ? Pas seulement un jour comme c'est prévu mais plusieurs … J'ai vraiment envie de te voir avant que tu partes pour de bon … S'il te plaît Kurt.

Le châtain ne s'attendait pas à cette demande. Mais la voix de son père semblait si suppliante, ça lui brisait le cœur. Il redoutait plus que tout son retour à Lima alors que c'était prévu qu'il n'y reste qu'un seul jour. Alors comment ferait-il si il devait en fait y rester plusieurs jours ? Et sans Blaine en plus de cela ? Kurt était persuadé qu'il ne tiendrait pas le coup. Il voyait ça comme un horrible cauchemar, en réalité, Lima était son pire cauchemar. Mais son père avait tellement l'air de vouloir le voir, Kurt ne pouvait pas lui dire non, pas après la distance qu'il avait mis entre eux pendant deux mois. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

- Je crois que je peux faire ça papa.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir mon grand ! J'ai hâte de te voir ! Bon on se rappelle pour voir quels jours tu viens. Là j'ai un grand gaillard qui n'arrête pas de me tourner autour parce qu'il veut te parler.

- Finn ? sourit Kurt en repensant à son demi-frère.

- Oui je vais te le passer, tu as 5 minutes à lui accorder ?

- Oui bien sûr.

- Ok, on se voit bientôt fiston, déclara joyeusement Burt.

Kurt eut un pincement au cœur. Ce qui réjouissait son père le mettait au plus mal rien que d'y penser.

- Hey petit frère !

La voix enjouée de Finn coupa Kurt dans ses pensées et un énorme sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Finn et son enthousiasme pour un rien lui manquaient, il devait se l'avouer.

- Hey Finn !

- Comment tu vas Kurt ?

- Ça va et toi ?

- Non _Kurt_. Je veux dire, sérieusement, comment tu vas ?

- Qu'est-ce que …

- Je suis au courant. Puck m'a tout dit.

- T'as … T'as tout dit quoi?

- L'agression.

Kurt sentit sa respiration se saccader. Finn ne devait pas être au courant. Personne ne devait l'être à par Blaine, Sebastian et Holly parce qu'il avait décidé de leur avouer. Pour Puck, il n'avait pas choisi et pour Finn encore moins.

- Il m'avait promis de le garder pour lui … murmura Kurt.

- Hey, je ne vais rien dire ok ?

- Comme Puck devait le faire ?

- Ça fait depuis que tu es parti que je le sais Kurt. Et qui d'autre est au courant ?

- Personne …

- Fais moi confiance un peu petit frère.

- T'étais le premier à ne pas pouvoir tenir ta langue …

- Pour des choses de lycéens. Là c'est quelque chose de sérieux, et je m'en rends compte.

- Ok.

- Donc ...

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Finn.

- Désolé ... Pourquoi Burt avait l'air si heureux ?

- J'ai accepté de venir quelques jours à Lima avant d'aller à New York.

- Sérieusement ? Mais c'est trop cool mec !

- Si on veut oui. Je veux dire … Je serai heureux de tous vous revoir mais …

- Mais tu as quitté Lima pour une raison.

- Oui …

- Si tu viens je veillerai sur toi tu sais. Et Puck aussi.

- Finn …

- Je serai comme … Ton ange gardien ! Oui voilà.

- Finn, se mit à rire Kurt.

Oui les idioties de ce dernier lui avaient vraiment manqué.

- Les frères sont là pour se soutenir non ?

- Oui.

- Alors je serai là pour toi si tu en as besoin.

- Merci Finn.

- Comme ton ange gardien, ajouta-t-il et le sourire dans sa voix pouvait s'entendre.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'ange gardien Finn.

- On en a tous besoin d'un.

- C'est qui le tien alors ?

- Rachel.

- Je voulais te traiter d'idiot avec tes bêtises mais avec le truc adorable que tu viens de sortir je ne peux plus.

- Héhéhé. Je sais y faire.

- On se voit dans quelques semaines Finn.

- Yep ! J'ai hâte petit frère. Profite bien des Cow boys !

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus ?

- C'est Santana qui m'a dit que t'en voyais plein !

- Tu ne sais même pas où tante habite ? Sérieusement ? Tu te rappelles avoir vu des Cowboys là-bas ?

Il eut un petit moment de silence et Kurt ne put se retenir de sourire en imaginant la tête que devait faire Finn alors qu'il réfléchissait aux mots de Kurt.

- T'as raison, y'avait pas de cow-boys. Mais toujours des mecs torse-nu sur la plage en train de courir.

- Mmh.

L'image de Blaine faisant son sport comme il l'avait surpris ce jour là lui revint en tête.

- J'en connais un qui ne se prive pas de mater ! charria Finn.

- A plus Finn, sourit Kurt.

- A plus frérot !

Kurt raccrocha et soupira. Même si sa conversation avec son père l'avait rendu anxieux, celle avec Finn l'avait détendu et il était heureux de voir qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur lui pour ça.

Finn et Kurt avaient toujours eu une relation particulière. Même avant que leurs parents se marient. Au départ, quand il était arrivé au lycée, Kurt restait le plus souvent avec Mercedes, qu'il connaissait depuis des années. Quand ils avaient vu qu'un Glee Club allait être monté, ils n'avaient pas hésité à s'y inscrire ensemble, répétant tous les deux pour leurs auditions. Ils ne s'attendaient seulement pas à ce que les personnes du Glee Club soient traitées de la sorte par les sportifs du lycée. Finn et Puck faisaient partie de l'équipe de football à ce moment, de même que tous les abrutis qui faisaient de leurs vies un enfer. Mais Finn ne lui avait jamais rien fait, il n'avait jamais posé la main sur lui. Mercedes disait que le fait qu'il regarde sans ne jamais rien dire était sûrement pire, mais pour Kurt non. Pour lui, cela voulait simplement dire qu'il se rendait compte que ce que faisaient les autres était mal mais qu'il n'avait pas encore le courage de les affronter. Comment lui en vouloir ? Dans ce lycée, si tu n'étais pas au top dans l'équipe de football ou si tu ne faisais pas partie de l'équipe des Cheerleaders c'était fini pour toi. Mais, contraint par leur professeur à cause de menaces -dont Kurt n'avait jamais eu les détails- Finn avait à son tour rejoint le Glee Club. Puck l'avait évidemment suivi. Et à partir de là, tout avait changé. Non seulement parce que Finn avait appris à connaître les personnes du Glee Club, se rendant compte qu'ils étaient des gens normaux, qui avaient juste choisi de vivre leur passion dans un monde qui ne l'acceptait pas. Et puis, bien sûr, il était aussi immédiatement tombé sous le charme de Rachel Berry, l'obligeant à rompre avec sa petite-amie du moment, Quinn Fabray. Sa relation avec Rachel l'avait énormément aidé à grandir et à être plus tolérant. Plus les jours et les semaines avaient passé, plus il s'imposait face à la violence de ses coéquipiers. Si bien que ces derniers, ayant assez peur de la masse corporelle de Finn, avaient trouvé un autre système. Ils s'étaient mis à attaquer les membres du Glee Club seulement quand lui ou Puck n'étaient pas dans les parages. Et c'était ainsi que l'enfer avait continué, surtout pour Kurt qui était la cible des farces en tout genre. Allant du lancée de sluchies, aux jetés dans les poubelles, aux tags sur le casier, aux menaces, aux coups, aux lancers contre les casiers et bien sûr … Son agression. Kurt frissonna rien que d'y penser et tenta d'effacer les images qui commençaient à lui venir en tête.

C'est à ce moment là que Kurt se posa des questions. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû garder tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans l'ombre ces dernières années dans les couloirs de son lycée. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû en parler à Finn, Puck ou même son père, au lieu de cacher les bleus, les marques par des couches de vêtements. Ou son mal-être et sa douleur par un sourire. Peut-être qu'ils auraient pu prévenir ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit là.

- Je n'entendais plus le son de ta voix, je me suis douté que tu avais raccroché, déclara Blaine.

Kurt était tellement perdu dans ses souvenirs et ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas vu le bouclé entrer de nouveau dans le salon. Celui-ci s'installa sur le canapé à ses côtés et le regarda en levant les sourcils.

- Positif ou non ? demanda-t-il.

- Un peu des deux, répondit Kurt en haussant les épaules.

Blaine souleva son bras et le plaça autour des épaules de Kurt, obligeant ce dernier à se rapprocher de lui. Il posa sa tête sur son torse et soupira dans ses bras, tandis que le bouclé l'embrassait sur le dessus de la tête, caressant tendrement son bras.

- Mon père veut que je passe quelques jours à Lima avant d'aller à New York.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

- Oui.

- Tu te sens prêt ?

- Il le faut, soupira Kurt.

- T'as encore le temps non ?

- Un peu oui.

Alors on va penser à autre chose ok ? sourit Blaine.

- J'espérais que tu dises ça, sourit à son tour Kurt en se redressant pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

- J'ai préparé le petit-dej pendant que tu étais au téléphone.

- T'es adorable …

- Mais mes pancakes ont grillé, grogna Blaine en faisant la moue.

- Encore plus adorable, rit Kurt.

Il se redressa un peu plus et s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses de Blaine, entourant ses bras autour de son cou. Puis il l'embrassa passionnément. Blaine grogna dans leur baiser, passant ses mains dans le creux du dos de Kurt pour le presser un peu plus contre lui. Le châtain descendit ensuite sa bouche le long de la mâchoire de Blaine avant de lui mordiller le lobe d'oreille et de se diriger vers son cou. Blaine laissa tomber sa tête sur le bord du canapé et passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Kurt, le remontant pour le caresser. Mais soudainement, la porte d'entrée claqua et la voix de Holly les sortit de leur transe.

- On est rentrés !

Les deux garçons sursautèrent et se séparèrent immédiatement, Kurt se hâta de se rasseoir sur le canapé et de remettre son tee-shirt correctement. Ses joues étaient rougies, il le savait, il pouvait le sentir. Cooper et Holly apparurent dans le salon. Ils les regardèrent tous les deux en fronçant les sourcils avant d'échanger un regard et de rire.

- Vous avez tous les deux écrit sur le front « On était sur le point de faire des choses cochonnes sur le canapé » et ça clignote en plus, déclara Cooper.

Kurt baissa les yeux, plus que honteux tandis que Blaine défiait du regard son frère.

- C'est drôle, sur le votre c'est écrit « On vient de passer notre première folle nuit d'amour et on a encore du mal à se remettre » dit-il.

Kurt releva la tête pour observer Cooper et Holly qui échangèrent un regard. Et les joues rougies de Holly confirmèrent exactement ce que Blaine venait de soumettre. Il se mordit la lèvre mais finalement ne put retenir un léger rire. Blaine tourna la tête pour lui faire un clin d'œil, fière de sa répartie.

- Je vais poser mes affaires et me changer, déclara Holly en se précipitant vers les escaliers.

Kurt ne perdit pas de temps et se pressa de la suivre. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en sortir comme ça, c'était juste impossible. Il la retrouva dans sa chambre en train de fouiller dans son placard.

- Hey, dit-il en s'asseyant sur son lit. Alors comme ça tu découches cette nuit et me préviens à la dernière minute ?

- On a passé la soirée chez lui devant un film et hmmm … J'ai eu la flemme de rentrer.

- La flemme ? rit Kurt.

- Mmmh mmhh.

- Bon et à part l'excuse de la gamine de 15 ans, si tu me disais la vérité ?

Holly tourna la tête pour rétorquer quelque chose mais quand elle vit le regard de Kurt, elle comprit que ce n'était pas la peine, il avait tout compris.

- Ok. On est passé à la vitesse supérieure, avoua-t-elle.

- Ce qui veut dire … ?

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire Kurt.

- Oui, mais je veux te l'entendre dire.

- Ce que tu peux être frustrant parfois ! grogna Holly en posant ses habits sur son lit. On a couché ensemble !

- Tu voiiis, charria Kurt, c'était pas si difficile à avouer.

- Mmmh.

- Alors raconte, c'était comment ?

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais entrer dans les détails ?

- Pas dans les détails non, mais que tu me dises comment c'était. Est-ce que je dois te rappeler le cinéma que tu m'as fait quand c'est à moi que s'est arrivé avec Blaine ?

- Mmmh.

- Aller, arrête de marmonner et dis-moi, rit Kurt.

Holly soupira, un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres et s'installa sur son lit afin de faire face à Kurt.

- C'était parfait, dit-elle, des étoiles plein les yeux. Je lui avais dit que je voulais qu'on y aille doucement mais … On était sur son canapé, il a commencé à m'embrasser et c'est devenu un peu plus …Rhm, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- T'es gênée, c'est juste trop chou, se moqua Kurt.

- Bref, on ne s'est pas arrêtés quoi.

- Tu ne regrettes pas ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Cooper m'a demandé la même chose ce matin, non je ne regrette vraiment pas.

- Tant mieux. Je suis content pour toi.

- Merci Kurt, sourit Holly en récupérant ses vêtements qu'elle posa sur ses genoux, prête à se lever.

- Vous avez parlé de New York ou …

Elle se stoppa dans son élan et se rassit, tournant son regard maintenant triste vers Kurt.

- Toujours pas, je suppose qu'on évite tous les deux le sujet, de peur de voir comment ça va se finir.

- Je suis sûr que vous trouverez une solution, encouragea Kurt en posant sa main sur la sienne.

- On verra, soupira Holly en haussant les épaules.

Un silence suivit, dans lequel Holly fixa ses habits sur ses genoux et Kurt la regardait tristement.

- Kurt ? appela-t-elle.

- Oui ?

- Carole m'a dit hier que ton père allait essayer de t'appeler aujourd'hui … Est-ce tu as répondu ?

- Oui.

- Et … ?

- On a discuté, c'était différent de la dernière fois et ça a fait du bien.

- Tant mieux, soupira de soulagement Holly. Tu lui manques énormément tu sais …

- Il me manque aussi Holly, c'est juste … J'ai encore du mal. Mais ça va aller.

- Tu as du mal à t'ouvrir à lui ?

- Oui. Je sais qu'il ne me jugera pas ou quoique ce soit c'est juste … Je n'y arrive pas.

- Tu le feras quand tu seras prêt Kurt, lui dit Holly avec un sourire encourageant.

- Merci de ne lui avoir rien dit d'ailleurs.

- C'est normal et puis je te l'ai promis.

Kurt lui sourit tendrement et se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ils s'enlacèrent pendant un moment avant que le châtain ne s'éloigne et se lève pour quitter la chambre. Au dernier moment, il se retourna.

- Il m'a demandé de passer du temps à Lima avant d'aller à New York.

- Oh ! s'étonna Holly. Tu as décidé quoi ?

- Que je le ferai.

- C'est génial que tu fasses ça pour lui Kurt, sourit-elle. Tu vas tenir le coup ?

- Ça me fout une trouille pas possible, avoua Kurt pour la première fois. Juste me dire que je vais retourner dans la ville où … tout ça s'est passé me fait plus que peur ...

- Je m'en doutais, déclara Holly en le regardant.

- En plus …

- Oui ?

- Ça peut paraître idiot mais ça me fait peur de me retrouver tout seul là bas.

- Tu ne seras pas seul, répondit Holly ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Ton père, Carole, Finn et tes amis seront là.

- Ce que je veux dire … C'est qu'il n'y aura pas Blaine. Et … J'ai _vraiment_ besoin de lui, murmura Kurt. Il n'y a que quand il est avec moi que j'ai l'impression de ne pas être seul.

- Oooh.

Kurt haussa les épaules, un peu honteux de ce qu'il venait d'avouer. Il était complètement dépendant de Blaine. Son bonheur et son bien-être dépendait de lui.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment hein ? sourit Holly.

Kurt la regarda avec de grands yeux, sentant son pouls s'accélérer.

- Kurt … soupira Holly. Je ne te parle pas du monstre du Lock Ness tu sais, seulement d'amour.

- C'est un peu la même chose pour moi, rétorqua Kurt. Les deux me font partir en courant.

- Tu te vois partir en courant maintenant ? T'éloigner de Blaine ? demanda Holly.

- Non. Hier on … On s'est engueulés. Enfin … Je l'ai surpris avec Jason.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par surpris avec Jason ? s'exclama Holly, surprise d'entendre cela.

- Je l'ai vu partir dans un coin avec lui. Je n'ai rien vu de la suite.

- Oh.

- Et j'ai … Je me suis fait des films. Bref, pour moi c'était clair et net, tous les deux c'était fini. Et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vide. Rien qu'imaginer qu'il ne ferait plus partie de ma vie me tuait.

- C'est ce qui s'appelle être amoureux tu sais, sourit Holly.

- Je ne suis pas encore prêt, déclara Kurt.

- Pas prêt à l'entendre ou à le dire ?

- Les deux.

- Ok, soupira-t-elle en lui lançant tout de même un petit sourire. Et pour ce qui est de Jason et Blaine ?

- Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je lui fasse confiance quand il me disait que rien ne s'est passé.

- Et tu as raison. Blaine ne te ferait jamais une chose pareil. Et si c'est le cas, je me chargerai personnellement de son cas. J'ai beau aimé sa gueule d'ange, il te fait du mal, je lui en fais.

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de rire et traversa la chambre pour une nouvelle fois prendre Holly dans ses bras.

- Espérons que tu en n'arrive jamais là alors.

- Avec Blaine, ça n'arrivera pas, sourit Holly.

**xxxxxxx**

- Ils ne peuvent pas parler quand on est là ces deux là ? grogna Cooper quand il vit Kurt et Holly monter. Pire que deux meilleures amies quoi …

- Qu'est-ce tu as ? T'as peur qu'elle dise que cette nuit était pourrie ? se moqua Blaine en tapant dans l'épaule de son frère qui s'était installé à ses côtés sur le canapé.

- Elle n'était pas pourrie ! se vexa Cooper.

- J'en déduis que j'ai vu juste pour vous deux ? rit Blaine.

- Ouais. On s'est un peu laissés … Enflammer et puis on n'a pu s'arrêter.

- Évite les détails.

- Non mais attends, c'était de la passion je te jure ! Elle était …

- Coop ! s'exclama Blaine en repoussant son frère. Tais-toi ! Garde ta vie sexuelle pour toi !

- Mais …

- Non ! Trouves-toi un pote de ton âge et parles-en avec lui.

- Mais …

- Je suis ton frère. Je ne veux pas de détails. Point.

- T'es trop nul comme petit frère.

- C'est ça.

- Et j'ai des potes de mon âge ! grogna Cooper.

- Oui, oui, sourit Blaine.

Un silence passa entre les deux frères qui se contentèrent de regarder Tobby qui n'avait toujours pas lâché la paire de chaussettes.

- Tu sais qu'il va falloir trouver une solution pour lui Blaine, déclara doucement Cooper sachant que c'était un point sensible pour son petit frère.

Blaine tourna sa tête pour le regarder en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu vas à New York … Tobby ne pourra pas venir avec toi.

- Ah ouais ? Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? rétorqua sèchement Blaine.

- Parce tu seras dans un appart qui ne sera pas le tien et il se peut qu'ils ne veuillent pas de chien, soupira Cooper.

- Je vais te dire une seule chose, Tobby part à New York avec moi.

- Et si …

- Il n'y a pas de « et si ». Tu n'imagines même pas ce que ce chien représente pour moi. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Il est arrivé dans ma vie le jour où j'ai eu l'impression que tout s'effondrait. Il a une grande importance pour moi …

- Ok, déclara Cooper. On verra ce qu'on peut faire.

- Coop. Tu ne viens pas à New York toi …

- Si.

- Non ...Tu ne peux pas. Tu as Holly ici.

- Et j'aurais toi à New York. Je me suis toujours promis que tu passerais le premier.

- Quand j'avais 15 ans Coop, sourit Blaine. Ce n'est plus le cas. Tu dois rester ici, je m'en voudrais énormément de savoir que tu te sépares de Holly à cause de moi. Vous êtes heureux tous les deux non ?

- Bien sûr que oui. Elle est … Elle est parfaite.

- Alors fais tout pour la garder. Ne la quitte pas.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser aller là bas tout seul.

- Je ne serai pas tout seul ! Il y aura le groupe, même Sarah vient normalement et j'aurais Kurt. Si j'ai Kurt auprès de moi, je peux t'assurer que tout ira bien.

- Et qu'est-ce qui arrive si tu as une merde au studio ? Si on se fout de ta gueule ? Si on vous utilise ?

- Zachary est là pour s'assurer du contraire.

- Je ne sais pas si on peut avoir confiance en ce mec, grogna Cooper.

- On doit en tout cas.

- Je ne peux même pas imaginer te laisser vivre ça et ne pas être à tes côtés, expliqua Cooper. Je me suis fait une promesse quand j'ai décidé de m'occuper de toi, c'est que quoiqu'il arrive et ça à n'importe quel âge, ma priorité serait toi.

- Je t'ai assez pourri la vie comme ça, murmura Blaine en baissant les yeux. Tu ne peux pas continuer.

- Tu n'as pas pourri ma vie Blaine. Les parents ont pourri la tienne. Et je ne pourrai jamais leur pardonner ça. Toi, tu es ma fierté, c'est une grande différence.

Blaine leva ses yeux humides vers son grand frère qui l'attira dans ses bras pour l'enlacer.

- Je t'aime Blainey, murmura-t-il.

- Je t'aime aussi Coop, renifla Blaine.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés avant de se séparer.

- Promets-moi que tu vas quand même y réfléchir, supplia Blaine.

- Promis, répondit Cooper en souriant, même si au fond de lui il savait que sa décision était prise. Bon, dit-il en se levant soudainement. Vous avez mangé un petit-dej ?

- Pas encore, j'ai essayé de préparer des pancakes, mais ça n'a pas donné grand chose.

- Toi et la cuisine c'est pas encore ça, rit Cooper. Aller viens, on va s'occuper de ça !

_**xxxxxxxxx**_

Plusieurs jours passèrent, c'était déjà mi Août, pour Kurt le retour dans l'Ohio avançait malheureusement à grand pas. Il ne manquait plus que 10 jours, 10 jours et il serait de retour dans la ville qui hantait ses cauchemars. Le couple avait passé pratiquement tous ces jours-ci ensemble. Quand ils n'étaient pas que tous les deux, c'était parce qu'il y avait un des garçons ou Sarah.

Il eut seulement une journée qu'ils ne passèrent pas ensemble. Comme c'était une journée marathon football sur une des grandes chaines de sport, les frères Anderson avait prévu de regarder ça ensemble. Évidemment, Kurt avait décliné l'invitation, regarder un seul match de foot était déjà une torture alors il n'imaginait même pas ce que serait toute une journée. Il avait alors pris cette occasion pour passer un peu de temps avec Seabstian. Ils s'étaient tous les deux mis dans un coin isolé de la plage. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à discuter, Sebastian avait amené sa guitare et ils avaient même passé un long moment à chanter, Sebastian faisant découvrir de nouvelles chansons au châtain.

Si il y avait bien une chose que Blaine te Kurt faisaient sans exception, s'était qu'ils passaient toutes leurs nuits ensemble. Cooper se demandait même si la maison de Holly n'était pas plutôt devenue aussi celle de son petit frère car il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler la dernière nuit que ce dernier avait passé dans leur petit appartement. En même temps il pouvait le comprendre. Dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, Cooper le fuyait aussi. Depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, que Kurt et Holly étaient entrés dans leur vie, cet appartement leur donnaient le cafard et ils le détestaient de plus en plus.

Ce jour là, Kurt, Blaine et Tobby étaient tous les trois sur la plage. Enfin, Kurt était allongé sur une serviette, faisant mine de lire son magazine alors qu'il regardait Blaine à travers ses lunettes de soleil. Ce dernier faisait son sport quotidien, accompagné par son chien. Il courait le long de la plage, faisait des allers retours et à certains points, il s'arrêtait pour faire des abdos. Il était torse nu et portait seulement son short de bain. Kurt n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi sexy. Ses muscles se dessinaient encore plus sous sa peau luisante de sueur, le soleil tapait sur lui, ses boucles étaient humides et certaines tombaient sur son front. Oui Blaine était sexy et magnifique, et Kurt n'avait envie que d'une seule chose: lui sauter dessus.

_Du calme, Kurt t'es dans un lieu public_, se dit le châtain en mordant sa lèvre. Blaine finit par remarquer le regard insistant de Kurt et en joua. Au moment où il faisait ses étirements, il fit bien attention à se mettre dos à son petit-ami. Il se pencha alors afin de toucher ses pieds avec ses mains, en gardant les jambes tendues. Le châtain avait donc une vue parfaite sur ses fesses.

« Allumeur » grogna-t-il. Et il détestait encore plus voir les filles qui passaient pas là, et qui ne se gênaient pas pour le regarder en gloussant. En même temps, d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, Blaine avait un corps juste parfait. Seulement, ces filles en question, n'avaient pas remarqué la présence de Kurt ou alors elles n'avaient pas compris qui était Kurt. Car les deux filles qui étaient installées pas très loin de lui commençaient à glousser en détaillant ce qu'elles feraient au corps de Blaine si elles en avaient l'occasion. Il y en a même une qui poussa l'autre à aller le voir. Kurt sentit un pic de jalousie monter en lui. Il posa ses lunettes de soleil et son magazine – sur lequel il n'avait encore accordé aucun regard- et se leva, marchant d'un pas déterminé dans la direction du bouclé.

- Hey sexy, qu'est-ce que tu … commença Blaine quand Kurt fut à sa hauteur.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer. Kurt entoura un bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher contre lui et écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Son autre bras se glissa dans le dos de Blaine pour que sa main se place fermement sur ses fesses. Le bouclé poussa un léger gémissement de surprise avant de se laisser aller et de répondre au baiser de Kurt, l'embrassant passionnément. Après qu'ils se soient clairement tous les deux donnés en spectacle, Kurt se sépara de lui et tourna ses yeux vers les filles, leur lançant un regard de défit. Blaine suivit son regard et se mordit la lèvre en souriant.

- Kuuurt.

- Je rappelais juste ce qui était à moi. Bon entrainement chéri, sourit Kurt en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de faire demi tour sans oublier de lui lancer un dernier clin d'œil. Et bien sûr, de narguer les filles qui le regardaient maintenant les yeux écarquillés.

Blaine le regarda, bouche bé, marcher jusqu'à sa serviette et s'allonger dessus. Il baissa la tête vers son chien, qui n'attendait qu'une chose c'était de se remettre à courir.

- Mon mec est ultra sexy quand il est jaloux Tobby. Pas vrai ?

Tobby le regarda sans broncher, la langue pendante.

- Ouais, t'es qu'un chien c'est vrai, grogna Blaine en se remettant à courir. J'ai tendance à l'oublier.

Il continua de courir pendant un petit moment. Après environ 45 minutes de sport, il décida que c'était assez et se hâta d'aller dans l'eau pour se débarrasser de la sueur qu'il avait accumulé à cause de ses exercices. Après avoir un peu nagé sous l'eau, il sortit en vitesse et courra vers la serviette où Kurt était allongé sur le ventre. Il ne le voyait pas comme il était plongé dans son magazine. Blaine en profita et s'allongea de tout son long au-dessus de lui, posant son menton sur son épaule et ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête, sur la serviette.

- Blaine si tu mouilles mon magazine je te jure que …

- Tu feras quoi sexy ? murmura ce dernier à son oreille.

- Arrêtee, marmonna Kurt en remontant les épaules.

Blaine se contenta de rire et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

- Vogue.

- Il y a quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- Il y a toujours quelque chose d'intéressant. Là c'est un article sur la mode à Brooklyn. J'adore.

- Ah oui ? Ils disent quoi ? demanda Blaine en se plaçant finalement sur la serviette, collant Kurt pour avoir accès au magazine.

- Ça t'intéresse ? s'étonna Kurt.

- Ben je n'ai jamais lu un magazine de Vogue, répondit Blaine en haussant les épaules. Et cet article doit être vraiment intéressant parce que j'ai essayé de t'allumer dans l'eau tout à l'heure mais tu n'as pas levé ton nez de là-dedans, dit-il en souriant.

Kurt laissa échapper un petit rire et tourna la tête pour regarder Blaine, avant de se pencher légèrement et lui déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres, reportant ensuite son attention sur l'article.

- Des femmes comme toi et moi …

- Euuh Kurt, rit Blaine.

- Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, sourit Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel. Des personnes comme toi et moi, si tu préfères, qui ne sont pas mannequins à la base, parlent de leur vie à Brooklyn et on a des photos d'elles.

Blaine regarda le magazine puis leva les yeux vers Kurt qui continuait son explication. Il pouvait voir quelque chose de nouveau dans son regard et il adorait ça. Il était en train de parler de quelque chose qui le passionnait, Blaine pouvait le ressentir.

- Elles expliquent pourquoi elles habitent à Brooklyn et pourquoi elles aiment ce quartier. Et elles donnent leurs endroits favoris, les restos, les magasins, les bars etc …

Blaine ne décrocha pas son regard de Kurt, qui continuait de lui décrire l'article, il le trouvait adorable. C'était peut-être un moment banal mais pour certains, mais pour Blaine c'était un moment important. Parce que Kurt partageait pour la première fois sa passion avec lui.

- J'adore le fait que ce ne soit pas des mannequins, ça change des choses habituelles. Et du coup elles ont leurs styles bien à elles. Pas un qui leur a été imposé pour le magazine.

- Tu préfères laquelle ?

- Mmmh … réfléchit Kurt, heureux de voir que Blaine s'intéressait à minimum à ce qui le passionnait. Celle-ci, dit-elle en tournant une page pour montrer une photo. Elle a déménagé à Brooklyn avec son fiancé. Ils cherchaient une maison ou un appartement et ils sont tombés sur une vieille école qui avait été rénovée en maison, ils ont craqué dessus et l'ont acheté.

- T'aime bien comme elle est habillée ? demanda Blaine.

- Oui. Je trouve que ça lui donne de la personnalité.

- Berk. J'aime pas.

- T'y connais rien ! rit Kurt en donnant un léger coup d'épaules.

- Moi je préfère elle, déclara Blaine en tournant la page pour montrer la photo d'une femme assise sur des marches avec un chien.

- Blaine …

- Mmmh ?

- Tu dis ça parce qu'elle a un chien, sourit Kurt.

- Nooon ! Ses eeuuh … Ses lunettes sont stylées. Mais ... c'est vrai que j'aime bien son chien.

Kurt explosa de rire et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- T'es pas croyable.

Blaine sourit et l'embrassant sur le front avant de tourner la page.

- Heey mais je la connais elle ! s'exclama-t-il en montrant une des femmes de l'article.

- Tu la connais ? s'étonna Kurt.

- Non pas personnellement mais elle fait partie d'un groupe de musique je crois ! Attends …

Blaine se mit à lire la légende et tapa du doigt sur le magazine.

- Je le savais ! C'est bien ça, elle fait partie d'un groupe de musique que Jeff m'avait fait écouter. Fais voir ce qu'ils disent sur elle.

Et c'est ainsi que Blaine tira un peu plus le magazine pour lire l'article, Kurt le regarda et sentit une immense joie en lui. Blaine s'intéressait aux choses qui le passionnaient. Il ne trouvait pas ça trop « nul » ou « ridicule » ou « pour les filles » pour ne pas citer les mots de Lucas, mais il faisait l'effort de s'y intéresser. Et il n'y avait rien qui puisse plus toucher Kurt.

- C'est bien, sa robe est en harmonie avec l'extérieur de la maison, se moqua Blaine tandis que Kurt sourit.

- Hey heyy heeey !

Kurt leva la tête pour voir au dernier moment Sebastian s'allonger de tout son long sur leurs deux corps.

- C'est quoi cette manie de se coucher sur les gens sérieux ? grogna Kurt en tentant de dégager Sebastian.

- Fais pas comme si tu n'aimais pas qu'on te monte dessus Hummel.

- Smythe tes réflexions du genre, tu les gardes pour toi ou je te le fais comprendre autrement, s'exclama Blaine.

- Pitbull le retour. T'es pas drôle Blaine.

- Je t'emmerde.

- Arrêtez un peu, soupira Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et puis pourquoi tu te tapes l'incruste en fait ? On était en train de passer un moment tous les deux et toi tu débarques l'air de rien en pensant que …

- Je suis un messager.

- Un quoi ? rit Kurt.

- Je suis le messager de Jeff. Il fait une nouvelle fête ce soir et …

- Une fête ? C'est même pas la peine, on a assez donné là-dedans, coupa Blaine.

- Mais laisse-moi finir ! Justement, il a dit une soirée entre nous. Pour ne pas reproduire les dégâts de la dernière fois. C'est comme il a dit une « pyjama party »

- Une pyjama party ? répéta Kurt en rigolant, vous faites ça vous ?

- Normalement non. Bon par contre Blainey, évite de débarquer avec ton pyjama rose, ton coussin Cendrillon, et ton nounours hein. Tu ne seras pas vraiment dans l'ambiance.

Sachant qu'il aurait énervé son ami avec ses paroles, Sebastian se leva immédiatement et s'éloigna des serviettes tandis que Blaine grommelait quelque chose prêt à se lever à son tour. Mais quand il vit Kurt mort de rire il se retint. Si ça avait le mérite de faire rire Kurt de cette façon, alors ça valait le coup de se contenir.

- Je t'emmerde doublement Seb ! dit-il finalement.

Sebastian se contenta de rire et se rapprocha de nouveau du couple.

- Bon on peut compter sur vous ce soir ?

- Il y aura qui ? demanda Kurt.

- Le groupe, Sarah, Brian, Wes, David et peut-être les filles. Pas de Jason, t'inquiètes pas.

- Encore heureux, grogna Kurt dans sa barbe.

- Alors ?

- On sera là, assura finalement le châtain.

- Cool ! On se voit ce soir ! Faut que j'aille prévenir Brian, je vous laisse.

- Au faite, comment ça se passe tous les deux ? demanda Kurt.

- Toujours la même. Il évite le sujet depuis la soirée, mais bon comme je t'ai dit, je lui ai dit que je lui laissais le temps qu'il fallait alors je patiente. Mais putain c'est dur. J'ai envie de lui sauter dessus toutes les cinq minutes.

- J'ai connu ça moi aussi, j'espère juste que tu tiendras plus longtemps que moi, sourit Blaine en regardant Kurt.

Kurt lui sourit en retour et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Putain vous me foutez le cafard avec tout vos trucs de couples débiles là. J'y vais, à ce soir !

**xxxxxxx**

Arrivé le soir, Blaine et Kurt rejoignirent la maison de Jeff après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à Holly et Cooper qui quand à eux, restaient chez Holly. Blaine n'avait cessé de les charrier sur leurs activités de la soirée, et Kurt avait été obligé de le tirer en dehors de la maison pour que les frères Anderson arrêtent de s'envoyer des pics sur leur vie sexuelle. Ils avaient évidemment amené Tobby avec eux.

Ils étaient maintenant sur le perron de la maison de Jeff, Kurt était prêt à frapper à la porte mais Blaine rit et retint sa main.

- Pas la peine, dit-il en souriant.

- Mais …

- Quand ses parents ne sont pas là, sa maison est la notre, il le répète tout le temps.

- Oui mais bon …

- Tu frappes à la porte de ta propre maison toi ? se moqua Blaine.

- Non.

- Et ben ici non plus, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Quand ils entrèrent, les deux garçons restèrent bouche-bé devant le salon de Jeff. C'était complètement transformé. Ils avaient l'habitude de le voir avec les meubles en place, ou pour Kurt pendant les fêtes où tous les meubles étaient sur le côté pour dégager l'espace. Cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Les meubles étaient bien tous déplacés contre les murs, mais l'espace n'était pas vide. Il était rempli de matelas gonflables et même de matelas qui avaient sûrement était pris sur les lits. Un rétroprojecteur était installé, l'écran donnait sur le mur en face. Le canapé était déplié en lit et à côté était placé un autre matelas deux places. Les autres étaient répartis un peu partout dans la pièce. Il y avait seulement une table basse en plein milieu du salon où des boissons étaient installés et des saladiers encore vides.

Blaine et Kurt ne s'attendaient tellement pas à ça qu'ils restèrent à l'entrée ne bougeant pas. Par contre pour Tobby s'était son petit bonheur, il se jeta immédiatement sur un matelas et s'étala de tout son long, regardant tout de même son maître pour voir si il avait le droit. Jeff et Sarah finirent par sortir de la cuisine avec des sachets de chips et autres cochonneries.

- Vous êtes là ! s'exclama Sarah en posant les chips pour aller enlacer ses amis.

- Ouah Jeff, tu n'as fait semblant là, s'exclama Blaine. Ça vient d'où tout ça ?

- Ça c'est les matelas de camping de moi et Nick, dit-il en montrant les matelas gonflables. Ça c'est ça vient du lit de mes parents, celui là du mien et celui là de la chambre d'amis. J'attends encore le petit matelas qui est sous mon lit, que Seb, Brian et Nick sont allés chercher.

- Depuis 15 minutes, ajouta Sarah en se moquant.

- IL EST LOURD ! s'exclama Nick des escaliers.

- C'est ça ! rit Sarah.

Les garçons posèrent leurs sacs dans un coin et Blaine se laissa tomber sur le matelas, allongé de tout son long. Wes et David firent leur entrée quelques secondes plus tard.

- Hey les superstars ! s'exclama David. Putain Jeff t'as mis le paquet mec !

- Ah ouais quand même, s'étonna Wes, se trouvant ridicule avec son sac de couchage quand il vit toutes les couettes sur les matelas.

- J'adore cet effet que je fais, sourit fièrement Jeff.

- Ouais enfin, on parle plus de ton salon mec, rétorqua David en posant toutes les pizzas qu'il avait acheté dans les bras de Jeff.

Wes y rajouta par-dessus des bouteilles de coca.

- Bonne chance avec ça, dit-il avant de rejoindre Blaine sur le lit, faisant mine de lui tomber dessus.

Kurt pris de pitié pour Jeff qui arrivait à peine à bouger avec tout ce qu'il avait dans les bras, vint à son aide et récupéra les bouteilles tandis que Sarah prit une ou deux pizzas.

- Je suis trop contente qu'on fasse cette soirée ! s'exclama Sarah en entrant dans la cuisine.

- T'es super joyeuse aujourd'hui, on dirait la sœur jumelle de Jeff, se moqua Kurt.

- Parce que j'ai une bonne raison, dit-elle en tapant dans les mains.

- Laquelle ? sourit Kurt.

- Nick m'a fait sa demande.

Kurt laissa le gobelet, heureusement en plastique, échappé de ses mains quand il entendit les mots de son amie.

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle tandis que Jeff était mort de rire.

- Réfléchit à ce que tu as dit crevette, déclara-t-il entre deux rires.

Sarah fronça les sourcils tandis que Kurt baladait ses yeux écarquillés entre Sarah et Jeff.

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement. Non ! Non ! Pas cette demande là !

- Tu sais que j'étais prêt à rentrer chez moi, récupérer tous mes magazines Vogue et le hors série sur le mariage pour trouver ta robe parfaite ?

Sarah éclata de rire et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Il m'a demandé de venir à New York.

- Ooooh ! s'exclama Kurt en entourant son bras autour d'elle. Et tu lui as répondu quoi?

- "Mon dieu je t'aime tellement, tu n'imagines même pas", imita Jeff en riant.

- La ferme la blonde ! grogna Sarah tout de même en souriant.

- Tu lui as dit ça ? rit Kurt.

- Oui, rougit Sarah. Et il m'a demandé si il devait prendre ça pour un oui et …

- Et elle était là en sautillant « Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! » coupa Jeff.

- Je te déteste !

- Et tu vas vivre avec moi, 24/24h ma crevette préférée.

- Mais il ne te l'a pas demandé en privé ? s'étonna Kurt.

- Si, mais il est allé tout raconté à Jeff après, marmonna Sarah. Et à Seb qui n'arrête pas de …

- "Oui oui oui ouiiiiii !" s'exclama Sebastian en entrant dans la cuisine en sautillant, se moquant de son amie.

- Voilà, soupira cette dernière en le montrant du doigt.

- Mais tu sais que c'est parce que "je t'aime tellement et que tu n'imagines même pas à quel point", imita une nouvelle fois Sebastian.

- Je te déteste.

- C'est con, tu vas vivre avec moi 24/24h ma crevette préférée.

- La blonde vient de dire la même chose. Mariez-vous ou faites quelque chose, je crois vraiment que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.

- Certainement pas, déclara Sebastian en levant les yeux vers Brian qui était appuyé contre la porte et regardait la scène en souriant.

Kurt l'observa quelques instants et voyant que ses amis étaient toujours en pleine querelle, il se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine et murmura vers Brian.

- Je peux te parler ?

Brian le regarda en fronçant les sourcils mais accepta et le suivit. Kurt poussa un matelas à l'extrémité du salon pour qu'ils puissent être plus ou moins isolés. Brian s'assit face à lui. Kurt tourna la tête et entendit Wes, David, Nick et Blaine en plein débat sur quel film ils allaient mettre pour commencer, avant de tourner le regard vers Brian.

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te remercier pour l'autre jour.

- L'autre jour ?

- Le soir de la fête de Jeff.

- Oh ! Non Kurt t'es pas obligé de …

- Si. Je sais très bien que tu ne m'apprécies pas et tu aurais très bien pu t'en foutre. Et je voulais que tu saches que ça compte énormément pour moi ce que tu as fait. Vraiment.

- Premièrement ce n'est pas que je ne t'apprécie pas, c'est plutôt que je ne te connais pas et …

- Que tu es jaloux, sourit Kurt.

- Non, dit Brian en secouant la tête, se mordant la lèvre pour éviter de sourire. _Et_ … Je me suis dit que je pouvais pas te laisser dans une merde pareil.

- Merci, soupira Kurt. Juste … Merci. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé si tu n'étais pas arrivé.

- Sarah aurait joué Terminator.

Kurt ne put se retenir de rire mais il finit par reprendre son sérieux.

- Ça te dit qu'on reprenne à zéro ?

- Tu me dragues Kurt ?

- Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre avec Seb, soupira Kurt en souriant.

Le visage de Brian changea et il baissa la tête, fixant alors le matelas à la place de Kurt, comme il le faisait quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Je ne sais pas si …

- Si quoi ?

- Je me pose des tas de questions, soupira Brian. Je suis complètement paumé …

- Parles-en avec lui, il n'attend qu'une chose c'est que tu t'ouvres à lui.

- Il te l'a dit ?

- Ça se voit. Regardes-le.

Brian tourna la tête et vit Sebastian et Sarah en train de parler un peu plus loin. Sarah était dos à eux tandis que Sebastian face à eux. Et il ne les lâchait pas du regard.

- J'ai peur qu'il m'en veuille …

- Par rapport aux questions que tu te poses ?

- Oui.

- Il sait dans quelle situation tu es, je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il comprendra.

- Peut-être.

- Courage, au final ça vaut le coup.

Brian regarda Kurt en souriant avant de soupirer et de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Quoi ? rit Kurt.

Brian se leva en secouant la tête.

- Je me rends compte que je comprends pourquoi Seb aime passer du temps avec toi.

- Je suis exceptionnel pas vrai ? sourit Kurt.

- On ne va pas aller jusque là Hummel, rit Brian. Je te laisse, je crois qu'ils ont choisi Harry Potter et il n'y a pas moyen que je rate ça.

Kurt sourit et se laissa tomber en arrière, se couchant sur le dos. Il sentit ensuite une boule de poils se coller à lui et caressa Tobby qui le lécha tendrement. Il entendit aussi les garçons se disputer pour la place qu'ils auraient pour regarder le film. Et soudainement, il vit la tête de Blaine, ce dernier se coucha à ses côtés et prit sa main dans la sienne.

- Tu te rends compte que tu vas rater le début de Harry Potter ? sourit Kurt.

- Je vois d'ici aussi.

- Le film n'est pas sur ma figure Blaine, sourit Kurt, sentant son regard sur lui.

- Je sais sexy.

Kurt tourna la tête et remarqua qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, Blaine le regardait. Il avait ce genre de regard qui donnait l'impression au châtain qu'il était la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Kurt roula sur le côté, et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles du bouclé, l'embrassant tendrement. Il sentit Blaine sourire contre ses lèvres et intensifia leur baiser jusqu'à ce que des sifflements les coupent. Ils se séparèrent à contre-cœur et se redressèrent pour regarder leurs amis.

- Vous n'allez pas nous faire des bébés ici quand même ? se moqua Jeff.

- En même temps tu as installé des lits dans tous les coins de ton salon, tu me provoques moi je pensais que tout ça c'était fait pour baiser.

- Blaine, grogna Kurt, sentant ses joues devenir rouges.

Il lui tapa légèrement dans l'épaule avant de se lever, tendant sa main dans sa direction pour l'inviter à se joindre à lui, ce que Blaine fit. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux où étaient installés tout le monde. Seulement les places étaient toutes prisent. Sur le canapé-lit, il y avait Wes, Nick et Sarah allongés tous les trois sur le ventre, leurs têtes reposant sur leur paumes de main. Jeff, Brian et Sebastian étaient sur le grand matelas à côté et David avait choisi de se mettre sur le pouf qu'il avait installé sur le côté. Blaine alla récupérer un matelas gonflable et le poussa jusqu'aux autres. Lui et Kurt s'installèrent ainsi dessus. Il le mit devant le canapé, de façon à ce qu'il puisse s'asseoir dessus et appuyer son dos contre. Kurt s'allongea entre ses cuisses et posa sa tête sur son torse. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant le début du film.

Kurt l'avait vu tellement de fois qu'il perdit l'attention. Il tourna la tête pour observer ses amis. Sur le canapé, Sarah étaient au milieu des garçons mais était beaucoup plus collée contre Nick. Quand il repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait annoncé, il ne pouvait se retenir de sourire. Il adorait vraiment Sarah, c'était une fille sur qui il pouvait compter et qui était toujours là pour lui remonter le moral ou pour discuter si il en avait besoin, sans jamais le juger. C'était quelque chose qui lui manquait à Lima. Bien sûr, il avait Mercedes ou Rachel mais ce n'était pas pareil. Mercedes avait toujours tendance à réagir excessivement et Rachel … Elle n'était pas vraiment douée pour garder les choses pour elle et niveau conseil ce n'était pas ça non plus. Il adorait ses deux meilleures amies, il ne remettrait jamais ça en doute. Mais Sarah était juste … plus mature et avait moins cette attitude de Diva que Mercedes et Rachel pouvaient avoir à certains moments. Bref, il était vraiment heureux de savoir qu'elle serait là, car il était persuadé qu'elle lui serait d'une grande aide.

Il tourna ensuite la tête pour observer Brian et Sebastian et fut étonné de ce qu'il vit. Brian était assis en tailleurs, Sebastian quand à lui était allongé et sa tête reposait sur les jambes de Brian. Ce dernier passait sa main tendrement dans ses cheveux. Il n'y avait aucune gêne chez l'un ou chez l'autre, ça semblait être quelque chose de naturel. Kurt était persuadé qu'ils devaient faire ça souvent. Il se rappelait de la fois où Sebastian lui avait confié qu'ils étaient proche et vraiment à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Ce genre de choses, cette proximité, ils devaient avoir l'habitude de l'avoir et apparemment ça devait être le cas de tout le monde car il n'y avait que Kurt qui semblait être choqué. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas trop eu l'occasion de les voir agirent ensemble comme ça.

- T'as l'air ailleurs, murmura Blaine à son oreille. Tout va bien ?

Kurt tourna légèrement sa tête et posa un baiser sur la joue de Blaine en lui souriant.

- Tout va bien, chuchota-t-il.

Blaine lui sourit à son tour et reporta son attention sur le film. Kurt fit de même.

Quand ce fut terminé, Kurt, Nick et Sarah allèrent à la cuisine faire réchauffer les pizzas puisque tout le monde s'était plus ou moins plaint d'avoir faim. Pendant ce temps là, Sebastian monta à l'étage récupérer la guitare de Jeff et descendit dans le salon, s'installant sur le lit. Blaine, Wes, David et Brian étaient quand à eux installés par terre.

- J'ai mis je ne sais pas combien de matelas dans mon salon et vous trouvez le moyen de vous foutre par terre les gars ? soupira Jeff en ouvrant sa bière.

- Le canap' c'est la scène de Seb ! rétorqua David. Viens là Jeffy et arrête de te plaindre.

Kurt, Sarah et Nick sortirent de la cuisine et allèrent s'installer eux aussi. Kurt se mit aux côtés de Sebastian vu que la place à côté de Blaine était prise, tandis que Nick rapprocha un fauteuil pour s'asseoir dessus, attirant Sarah sur ses genoux.

- Kurt ? appela Sebastian.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers lui.

- Tu te rappelles l'autre jour sur la plage ? Je t'ai appris une chanson.

- Euuh … Oui, je m'en rappelle.

Sebastian lui avait chanté cette chanson en lui confiant que les paroles lui faisaient penser à Brian. Kurt l'avait vraiment apprécié et Sebastian lui avait finalement appris.

- Alors chante là avec moi.

Kurt croisa le regard de son ami et comprit. Il n'osait pas la chanter tout seul, ayant trop peur de se mettre à nu de cette façon. Kurt tourna le regard et croisa les yeux de Blaine, un sourire se forma également sur son visage.

- Ok, sourit-il.

Sebastian parut étonné de voir qu'il acceptait et lui fit un grand sourire. Il gratta quelques notes, accordant la guitare de Jeff.

- Tu ne t'es pas servi de ta guitare depuis combien de temps la blonde ?

- Je ne sais pas moi, un moment. Je te rappelle que je suis batteur moi, grogna Jeff.

Pendant ce temps, Kurt chercha les paroles sur internet avec son portable, même si ils l'avaient chanté de nombreuses fois cet après-midi là, il y avait encore des paroles dont il ne se souvenait plus. Après plusieurs minutes, Sebastian fit un signe de tête à Kurt pour lui faire comprendre que c'était bon et commença les premières notes. Kurt reconnut immédiatement la mélodie, qu'il avait eu peur d'avoir oublié. Il commença alors à chanter. La dernière fois qu'il avait chanté devant des personnes, c'était son duo avec Blaine avant New-York, sur scène.

_**Stay with me, baby stay with me,  
Tonight don't leave me alone.**_

Ça faisait tellement de temps qu'il avait fait ça, chanter seulement pour le plaisir sans avoir quelconque pression derrière. Sebastian enchaîna avec la suite, ne levant pas les yeux de sa guitare. Kurt pouvait voir que son ami était stressé. Il sourit et tourna la tête pour observer Brian quand Sebastian chantait.

_**Walk with me, come and walk with me,  
To the edge of all we've ever known.**_

Celui-ci ne le lâchait pas des yeux, même si pour l'instant Sebastian ne lui faisait aucun signe qui montrait que cette chanson était pour lui. Et ça, ça frustrait Kurt plus qu'autre chose. Il se tut et continua de laisser Sebastian chanter.

_**I can see you there with the city lights,  
Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes.  
I can breathe you in.**_

_**Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,  
No, I could not want you more than I did right then,**_

Sebastian leva le regard vers Kurt et lui fit un signe de tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il étaient censés chanter à deux. Kurt quant à lui montra du regard Brian, voulant faire passer un message à son ami.

_**As our heads leaned in.**_

Kurt et Sebastian enchaînèrent les paroles tous les deux, Kurt tourna la tête vers Blaine qui le regardait en souriant.

_**Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,  
But with my eyes closed all I see  
Is the skyline, through the window,  
The moon above you and the streets below.  
Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
Taste your lips and feel your skin.**_

Kurt se tut et tourna la tête vers Sebastian qui fixait Brian quand il chanta seul la suite.

_**When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.**_

Kurt sourit quand il vit Brian baisser les yeux en rougissant, il vérifia rapidement les paroles sur son portable avant de relever la tête vers Blaine.

_**Stay with me, baby stay with me,  
Tonight don't leave me alone.**_

Sebastian enchaîna à son tour.

_**She shows me everything she used to know,  
Picture frames and country roads,  
When the days were long and the world was small.**_

_**She stood by as it fell apart,  
Separate rooms and broken hearts,  
But I won't be the one to let you go.**_

**_Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_**  
**_But with my eyes closed all I see_**

Kurt l'accompagna pour la suite, Blaine le regardait d'une façon tellement rassurante, il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, quelque chose que Kurt avait beaucoup vu ces derniers temps. Il refusait de se l'admettre mais au fond de lui, il savait que ce qu'il voyait là, c'était de l'amour tout simplement. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à l'accepter. Il avait besoin de temps.

_**Is the skyline, through the window,  
The moon above you and the streets below.**_

Sebastian continua de nouveau seul, lui et Brian se fixèrent, leurs regards ne se décrochant pas l'un de l'autre.

_**Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
Taste your lips and feel your skin.  
When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.**_

Jeff regarda entre Brian et Sebastian, confus, et tourna les yeux vers Sarah et Nick pour les questionner du regard. Nick se contenta de lever la main en faisant comprendre à Jeff de laisser tomber. Jeff leva les yeux au ciel en comprenant qu'il était encore et toujours le dernier à comprendre les choses.

_**Don't run away...**_

Kurt quant à lui, connaissant les paroles qui suivaient, fixa Blaine, tandis que Sebastian le laissa chanter seul.

_**And it's hard to love again,**_  
_**When the only way it's been,**_  
_**When the only love you knew,**_  
_**Just walked away...**_

Sebastian chanta de nouveau seul, Kurt ayant toujours le regard accroché à celui de Blaine, espérant avoir fait passer le message à Blaine. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas entendre parler d'amour entre eux, seulement qu'il avait besoin de temps.

_**If it's something that you want,  
Darling you don't have to run,  
You don't have to go ...**_

_**Just stay with me, baby stay with me,**_

Ils finirent par chanter la fin de la chanson à l'unisson, leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se sourirent, Kurt vit dans les yeux de Sebastian que celui-ci le remerciait de l'avoir accompagné.

_**Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,  
But with my eyes closed all I see  
Is the skyline, through the window,  
The moon above you and the streets below.  
Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
Taste your lips and feel your skin.  
When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.**_

_**Oh, I'm not sure where this is gonna go,**_  
_**But in this moment all I know**_  
_**Is the skyline, through the window,**_  
_**The moon above you and the streets below. **_  
_**Hold my breath as you're moving in,**_  
_**Taste your lips and feel your skin.**_

Kurt se tut pour la dernière fois, laissant la possibilité à Sebastian de chanter cela à Brian une dernière fois.

_**When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly. **_

Quand Sebastian joua la dernière note, le groupe d'amis se leva pour applaudir avec enthousiasme, Jeff siffla en regardant Brian et en rigolant, jusqu'à ce qu'il se reçoive encore et toujours, une tape derrière la tête de la part de Blaine, qui avait remarqué le regard gêné de Brian. Blaine alla ensuite vers le lit, prit la main de Kurt pour le lever et l'embrassa passionnément. Il le serra ensuite dans ses bras, collant sa joue contre celle du châtain afin de pouvoir lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Quand tu chantes tu es tellement magnifique … Et encore plus sexy … Si tu savais ce que j'ai envie de te faire là.

- Blaine, grogna Kurt en réfugiant son visage dans le cou du bouclé qui se mit à rire.

- T'es beau, murmura Blaine.

- Et toi faut que tu arrêtes de boire.

- J'ai encore rien bu, sexy ...

- Mmmh.

- T'es bien comme ça ? sourit Blaine quand Kurt ne bougea pas de position, toujours la tête dans son cou et ses bras entourés autour de sa taille.

- Oui.

Blaine sourit et posa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête mais quand il vit les pizzas arriver, il s'éloigna à contre-cœur de lui. Il avait vraiment faim. Kurt fit une grimace quand il vit Blaine s'éloigner pour aller manger et s'installa sur le canapé. Le bouclé quant à lui vit Brian prendre une part de pizza et s'isoler seul dans un coin. Il le rejoignit et s'installa à ses côtés tandis que les autres commençaient d'autres chansons.

- Ça va mec ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés. C'était pas trop la chanson de Seb ?

- Si, beaucoup trop, soupira Brian. Je veux dire … Il vient de faire comprendre devant vous tous que je …

- Je te coupe tout de suite, on est tous au courant. A part peut-être Jeff mais bon faut pas se fier à lui, il met toujours 3 ans à se rendre compte de choses.

- Vous savez ? s'étonna Brian en baissant les yeux.

- Ben on va dire que Seb parle avec Kurt, que Kurt parle avec moi et que moi j'en ai parlé avec Nick qui …

- ... a dû en parler à tout le monde, sourit Brian.

- Ouais, on va dire ça, dit Blaine en s'excusant du regard. Et hmm, vous avez parlé de quoi avec Kurt tout à l'heure ?

- Il m'a remercié pour l'avoir aidé l'autre soir avec James.

- Ok.

- Je ne l'ai pas dit à Kurt parce que j'ai cru comprendre que ce n'était pas le grand amour entre eux, mais tu dois aussi remercier Jason. Je n'ai pas eu l'idée du message c'est lui qui l'a eu. Si tu n'avais rien reçu, vous ne seriez pas venus, et ils se seraient tous occupé de nous.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de remercier Jason. A cause de ses conneries, Kurt et moi on a failli …

- Il est mal Blaine.

- Comment ça mal ? Et comment tu sais ça ?

- On a passé pas mal de temps ensemble quand vous étiez tous à New York. Il a des sentiments pour toi, essaye de te mettre 5 minutes à sa place.

- Il n'arrive pas à comprendre qu'entre lui et moi il n'y aura plus jamais rien et il me prend la tête avec ses avances.

- Si tu avais rencontré Kurt quand il était encore avec son ex, tu vas me dire que tu n'aurais jamais tenté quoique ce soit avec lui ?

Blaine réfléchit quelques secondes. Et repensa au premier jour où il avait vu Kurt sur la plage. Il l'avait trouvé simplement magnifique, pas seulement sexy comme il avait l'habitude de trouver les autres garçons, mais réellement magnifique. Son regard avait eu le don de lui couper le souffle et il avait vraiment dégagé quelque chose de spécial. Alors aurait-il quand même tenté quelque chose si il avait su qu'il était en couple à ce moment là ? Oui, il n'y avait pas de doute. Il aurait tout fait pour avoir Kurt. Pas forcément de la manière dont il l'avait aujourd'hui, car à ce moment là il n'était pas prêt pour ce genre de relation, mais il aurait définitivement essayé de coucher avec lui.

- Si, avoua-t-il.

- Et ben lui c'est pareil. Il en n'a rien à faire de Kurt, tout ce qui l'importe c'est toi. Et l'autre soir, il a essayé de mettre sa rancœur contre Kurt de côté, chose que tu ne ferais jamais pour l'ex de Kurt et il l'a aidé. Parce qu'il sait qu'au fond il compte pour toi. Un simple merci lui aurait fait du bien. Il n'a rien eu.

Blaine soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, même si il savait très bien que Brian avait raison.

- Avant que vous partiez à New-York, t'as arrêté ce que tu faisais avec Kurt parce que tu ne supportais qu'il ne t'avoue pas ce qu'il ressentait. C'était trop dur pour toi, tu te rappelles ?

- Ouais.

- Dis-toi que Jason a toujours su que tu ne partageais pas ses sentiments, toi pour Kurt tu savais au fond de toi que c'était le cas. Jason il a toujours mis ça de côté quand vous couchiez ensemble parce qu'il savait que c'était le seul moyen que vous soyez proche tous les deux. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de t'avoir. Et avant que Kurt arrive c'était ton pote Blaine. Là tu l'as complètement laissé tomber.

- Ok, j'irai le voir demain, ça te va ?

- Yep. Et par la même occasion, essaye de lui faire comprendre que vous deux ça ne sera pas possible, sans pour autant l'insulter ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Okay ?

- Mmmh, grogna Blaine. Kurt ne va pas aimer ça.

- C'est grâce à lui qu'il ne s'est rien passé ce soir là, vous lui devez tous les deux ça.

- Va dire ça à Kurt … soupira Blaine. Vous vous en êtes dit des choses avec Jason pendant qu'on était à New-York, rit-il.

- On avait tous les deux besoin de parler, rétorqua Brian en haussant les épaules.

- Bon on va rejoindre les autres ? dit Blaine en se levant.

- Ouais, soupira Brian alors qu'il venait tout juste de croiser le regard de Sebastian, détournant immédiatement les yeux.

Ils passèrent encore un long moment à tous chanter, ou simplement à écouter les uns et les autres jouer de la musique, discuter et manger. Après deux heures, il était déjà un peu plus de minuit, Jeff proposa de mettre le deuxième volet d'Harry Potter. Tout le monde acquiesça avec enthousiasme à part Brian qui prit l'excuse d'être fatigué et retourna sur le matelas que Kurt avait poussé au bout de la pièce pour qu'ils discutent tous les deux, en début de soirée.

Kurt et Blaine s'allongèrent sur un matelas et Kurt posa sa tête sur le torse du bouclé qui lui caressa tendrement le dos. Wes, David et Jeff s'installèrent sur le canapé déplié, Nick et Sarah sur un autre matelas, cette dernière commençait à s'endormir dans les bras de son petit-ami. Sebastian quand à lui avait opté pour le pouf. Il essaya de rester attentif pendant la première heure du film mais ne tint pas plus longtemps. Il se leva alors et se dirigea jusqu'au bout de la pièce, là où était installé Brian. Ce dernier regardait le film et ne dormait pas. Il n'était pas fatigué, et Sebastian comprit que ça avait été juste une excuse pour s'isoler.

- Hey, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le matelas où il était lui allongé.

- Hey, répondit Brian, levant les yeux vers lui puis les plaçant de nouveau sur l'écran.

Sebastian l'observa quelques secondes et soupira. Même si ils avaient évité le sujet depuis la soirée et leur baiser, ils devaient maintenant en parler.

- Brian tu veux bien me regarder s'il te plaît.

Ce dernier hésita quelques secondes avant de tourner les yeux vers Sebastian, ne changeant cependant pas de position.

- Ok, maintenant que tu me regardes, tu pourrais me parler et arrêter de tout garder pour toi ?

- J'ai pas envie de te blesser, murmura Brian en détournant le regard.

- Regarde-moi, insista Sebastian.

Brian s'exécuta.

- J'ai besoin de savoir parce que je te jure que je vais finir par péter un câble. Je sais que je t'ai dit que je te laisserai le temps qu'il faudrait mais là on n'en parle même pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête. Et j'ai besoin de savoir.

- T'es sûr de ça ? soupira Brian en se redressant pour s'asseoir face à lui.

- Oui. Dis-moi.

Brian prit une profonde inspiration, vérifia que ses amis étaient toujours plongés dans le film ou dormaient comme Sarah et David. Il tourna les yeux vers Sebastian qui semblait être tout de même inquiet. Même si ce dernier était fort pour cacher ses émotions, Brian le connaissait par cœur et savait percer tout ça. Et là, Sebastian n'était pas bien et le brun ne supportait pas de rendre son meilleur ami comme ça.

- Je suis paumé, expliqua-t-il. Parce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre qui je suis.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas si je suis bi, ou gay ou hétéro … Je ne sais plus et ne pas savoir toi même qui tu es c'est …

- Brian …

- Laisse-moi juste finir, chuchota Brian, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention. Je ne dois pas être entièrement hétéro vu que j'ai … J'ai aimé t'embrasser.

Sebastian sourit à ses mots.

- Je ne suis pas gay, j'arrête pas de regarder les filles à la plage et je veux dire … J'aime … J'aime les atouts féminins tu vois, je continue à regarder leurs poitrines, leurs …

- Tu peux t'arrêter là, grimaça Sebastian.

- Désolé rit Brian, sachant très bien que rien de tout ça n'attirait Sebastian mais avait plutôt tendance à le repousser. Et je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je suis bi parce que je n'ai jamais regardé un autre mec que toi.

- Pourquoi tu te poses toutes ces questions ? demanda Sebastian. Pourquoi tu ne te laisses pas simplement aller et faire ce que tu as envie ? On s'en fout de ce que tu es, bi, gay ou hétéro, on s'en tape Brian. Tout le monde n'a pas besoin de rentrer dans une de ces cases. Le principal c'est que tu t'acceptes et que tu acceptes ce que tu ressens et pour qui tu le ressens.

- Mais …

- Et si tu as vraiment besoin de te mettre dans une case, on va juste dire que tu es sebsexuel, sourit Sebastian.

Brian ne put se retenir de rire, secouant la tête. Mais il reprit rapidement son sérieux.

- Justement … C'est là où est l'autre problème.

Sebastian perdit immédiatement son sourire et fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je … mmhh... hésita Brian, ayant du mal à trouver ses mots. Je … Ne sais pas si c'est vraiment de l'attirance que je ressens envers toi ou si c'est juste que je ressens une forte amitié.

- Arrête d'y aller par quatre chemins. Dis-le moi vraiment parce que je comprends rien là.

- Je ne sais pas si je suis sexuellement attiré par toi, murmura Brian.

Sebastian écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ça.

- Et dans un … Euh couple, c'est quelque chose d'important.

- Ok, je vois, déclara Sebastian en détournant les yeux.

- Seb ... soupira Brian en pensant avoir blessé son ami.

- Tu me fais confiance ? demanda ce dernier en tournant de nouveau le regard vers lui.

- Bien sûr que oui, répondit immédiatement Brian. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Allonge-toi, ordonna Sebastian.

- Euh …

- On ne va pas coucher ensemble pour te prouver que tu es attiré par moi de cette façon là Brian, sourit Sebastian devant son hésitation. Fais-moi juste confiance.

Brian hocha la tête et s'allongea sur le matelas. Sebastian quand à lui regarda en direction de ses amis. Kurt et Blaine semblaient chuchoter et discuter entre eux deux. Sarah dormait dans les bras de Nick qui était absorbé par le film et pour les trois autres garçons, il ne pouvait pas voir leurs visages mais ils semblaient eux aussi concentrés sur le film. A part peut-être David qui avait l'air de dormir. Il retourna son regard vers Brian et enleva son tee-shirt. Ce dernier le regarda les yeux écarquillés, la panique évidente dans ses yeux.

- Seb, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? chuchota-t-il en regardant en direction de ses amis pour voir si ils prêtaient attention à eux.

Sebastian ne répondit rien et se coucha à ses côtés.

- Donne-moi ta main, dit-il finalement.

- Pourquoi ? paniqua Brian.

- Pour me toucher. Pour que tu poses ta main sur moi.

- Tu … Seb … On ...Tu …

- Arrête de jouer ta vierge effarouchée, on sait tous les deux que tu ne l'es pas, chuchota Sebastian.

- Mais …

- Ils sont à fond dans leur truc. Fais-moi confiance Brian.

Brian hésita encore quelques secondes et le regarda fixement, avant de se tourner et s'installa sur le côté pour pouvoir lever sa main et la poser sur son torse, tout en regardant le visage de Sebastian. Leurs regards s'attachèrent l'un à l'autre et il fut persuadé d'avoir sentit les frissons de Sebastian au contact de sa main sur sa peau. Mais il n'osa cependant pas la bouger.

- Là tu as le choix, commença le châtain. Soit tu as envie de bouger ta main, parce que tu as envie de voir ce que tu me fais. Soit le fait d'avoir ta main sur moi te dégoûte plus qu'autre chose ou ne te fais rien ressentir et tu l'enlèves. Ça seulement toi le sais.

Brian le regarda quelques minutes, puis il baissa les yeux sur le torse de Sebastian. Bien sûr ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait, il l'avait vu de nombreuses fois quand ils étaient à la plage en maillot de bain. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il prenait le temps de le regarder de cette manière. Il était clairement musclé, ses marques d'abdos étaient bien apparentes sur sa peau bronzée. Il y avait aussi une lignée de poils qui disparaissait sous son short. Brian se surprit à trouver ça extrêmement sexy. Sa main le brûlait. Maintenant il n'y avait plus de doute, il avait envie de la bouger, il avait envie de caresser la peau de Sebastian et le sentir encore plus perdre pieds sous son toucher. Alors c'est ce qu'il fit. Il fit glisser sa main le long du torse de son ami, ce dernier laissa échapper de ses lèvres un soupir de soulagement car lui aussi en avait envie. Brian remonta alors sa main, mais cette fois-ci, le caressant du bout des doigts dessinant des formes avec. Il ne lâcha pas les yeux de Sebastian qui se fermèrent, et quand il les rouvrit enfin, Brian vit que son assurance avait disparu et avait été remplacée par le plaisir. Il remonta ses doigts jusqu'à la poitrine de Sebastian. Il baissa alors les yeux pour la regarder, avant cette fois-ci de caresser le téton de son ami qui écarquilla les yeux et posa une main sur sa bouche pour se retenir de gémir. Brian avait sa réponse. Car à cette vue, il sentit son jean se resserrer, il se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se rapprocher le plus possible de lui et de l'embrasser.

- Brian … murmura Sebastian tandis que Brian déplaçait ses doigts vers son autre téton.

- Oui ?

- On … On va arrêter là. Parce que j'ai déjà … Rhm …

Brian baissa les yeux sur l'entre-jambe et rougit quand il aperçut la bosse de ce dernier. Il enleva alors sa main et se redressa pour s'asseoir. Sebastian resta un moment allongé, reprenant doucement ses esprits et se redressa à son tour.

- Merde, je ne pensais pas que tu me ferais cet effet aussi vite, désolé si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise, grogna Sebastian.

Brian quant à lui haussa les épaules mais sourit tout de même.

- Tu ne m'as pas mis mal à l'aise, assura-t-il.

- Ah oui ? sourit Sebastian en se rapprochant de lui.

- Oui.

- Alors, verdict ? dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je crois … Je crois que je suis sebsexuel, sourit Brian.

- Je le savais, dit fièrement Sebastian. Et toutes tes questions alors ?

Brian haussa les épaules en baissant les yeux. Sebastian leva sa main et la posa sur sa joue, Brian ferma les yeux au contact. Sebastian se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts soient collés l'un à l'autre.

- Je connais un autre moyen de les oublier, murmura-t-il.

- Lequel ? chuchota Brian.

Sebastian rompit l'espace entre leurs lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement. Brian retint sa respiration au départ, avoir ses lèvres sur les siennes, le surprenait encore. Mais ça le détendait tellement, il n'arrivait même pas à l'expliquer. Il se dit alors que ses questions il les mettait de côté ce soir et intensifia leur baiser, mettant ses deux mains derrière la nuque de Sebastian pour le rapprocher le plus possible de lui.

De leur côté Blaine et Kurt étaient toujours devant le film, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Kurt sentait peu à peu le sommeil l'envahir et il se recroquevilla un peu plus dans les bras du bouclé.

- Kurt ? murmura Blaine.

- Mmmh ?

- Faut que je te dise un truc.

- Quoi ? chuchota Kurt en se redressant légèrement.

- Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as dit que tu apprenais à me faire confiance ?

- Oui …

- Et ben tu vas avoir besoin de me faire confiance sur ce coup.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Kurt, la panique clairement visible dans ses yeux.

- Je vais devoir aller voir Jason.

* * *

Bon là vous avez envie de me tuer pour avoir arrêté ici, mais vu la longueur du chapitre, j'étais obligé ^^ Je vous laisse imaginer la réaction de Kurt et vous aurez la réponse dans le prochain chapitre ...

Je préviens, j'ai du blabla à faire, si jamais vous avez la flemme de lire, s'il vous plait, lisez au moins l'avant dernier paragraphe, j'ai besoin de votre avis ;)

Donc, le personnage de Finn est quand même différent de celui de Glee. Et son histoire aussi. Ici, il est bien sorti avec Quinn mais qu'une seule fois. Et Kurt n'a jamais craqué sur lui comme c'est le cas dans la saison. Il sera aussi beaucoup plus protecteur envers Kurt, et ça vous aurez l'occasion de le voir plus tard dans la fiction.

Pour le petit passage sur Vogue, j'avoue que je ne m'y connais pas vraiment dans le monde de la mode. Alors j'ai fait avec ce que j'ai pu. J'ai pris un article sur la mode à Brooklyn sur Vogue . com (sujet qui est traité dans le Vogue US de Août 2013, date où en est la fiction) et j'ai fait comme si c'était l'article du magazine, vu qu'ils traitent pratiquement du même sujet. Je ne voulais pas trop m'éloigner de l'esprit de Vogue. L'article vous pouvez le trouvez ici:  
**w w w . vogue-daily/article/brooklyn-style-five-well-dress ed-locals-share-their-favorite-things-about-the-bo rough/#1 ** _(page 3,4 et 6 pour les photos évoquées dans le chapitre)_

Ensuite, j'ai une petite question à vous poser, j'ai besoin de vos avis, après tout c'est vous qui lisez cette fiction ;) Donc, j'ai vu que pas mal d'entre vous aimaient particulièrement le couple Sebrian et je voulais savoir si vous vouliez lire un petit lemon d'eux ? Je sais que c'est une fiction Klaine, c'est bien pour ça que je demande. Je prendrai ma décision suivant ce que vous en pensez ! Donc pour les personnes qui postent des reviews, pensez à donner votre avis ! J'ai besoin de vous :D Merciiiii_  
_

J'allais oublié, la chanson chantée par Kurt et Sebastian est _Kiss me slowly_ de Parachute.  
J'ai mes partiels qui approchent donc qui dit partiels dit révisions, je ne pense donc pas arriver à boucler le prochain chapitre en une semaine, je m'excuse d'avance :/

J'avais prévenu que je serai bavarde x) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

A bientôt pour le prochain ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Heeeey ;)

Bon comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai pu le publier à temps ce chapitre, c'était pas ma semaine la plus remplie en partiels donc ça va j'ai quand même trouvé le temps :D

Merci à tous pour vos avis à propos de Sebrian. Tout le monde est d'accord pour qu'il y en ait un, donc au moins c'est clair :D Bien sûr ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas pour autant que le Klaine sera mis de côté ... Comment je pourrais faire ça ? :P De toute façon, je pense que vous devez vous en douter, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite le lemon Sebrian, ils viennent tout juste de passer une nouvelle étape dans leur relation donc on va y aller doucement avec eux ;)

Merci aussi pour vos nombreuses reviews, vos MP et vos messages sur Twitter toujours plus encourageants les uns que les autres :')

**CheesyKitten:** Hahaha oui c'est vrai que généralement elle poste sa review avant que je poste mon chapitre, vu qu'elle a aussi une fic à écrire c'est chaud pour elle ^^ Je lui ai dit que tu te fiais à sa review pour la publication du chapitre et elle m'a dit "Faudrait que je la publie super tôt un fois pour rigoler" xD Bon je suis contente de voir que le chapitre t'ai plu et qu'il ait été riche en odeur de brocolis comme tu aimes ;) Moi aussi j'aime Seb et j'avais vraiment envie qu'il soit bien là dans cette fiction mais pas là pour mettre la merde dans le couple (bon même si il rend Blaine jaloux xD). Et ouais comme tu dis tout le monde est Sebsexuel, c'est impossible de ne pas l'être *_* Je ne sais pas exactement pour combien de chapitres j'en ai mais je pense que y'en a encore pas mal :) Merci pour ta review ! :D

**justmoi59**: Merciiiii ! Ok, merci d'avoir donné ton avis ;)

**Nina-Gleeks:** Bon ben j'ai cru comprendre que beaucoup en voulait ! J'ai quand même demandé au cas où x) Ouii ne t'inquiète pas, Tobby vient à New-York xD Merci pour ta review :)

**carole97400:** Coucouuu ! Oui, comme tu dis, c'est lui qui a pris l'initiative, ça change un peu et ça fait bien plaisir à Blaine x) J'étais sûr que tu voudrais un lemon Sebrian :P Mais je te rassure plein de monde en voulait ^^ Et puis pour Klaine, t'inquiète pas je vais pas arrêter d'en écrire xD Oui Finn va être un peu plus présent pendant la période à Lima. Moi aussi il me manque :'( Je suis contente de voir que mon petit passage avec lui t'ait plu ! Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre le malaise de Kurt par rapport au fait d'aller à Lima, surtout avec un passage :/ Et pour tout le souci de la confiance, c'est au début du chapitre ... Suspens xD Merciii à toi pour tout ton soutien et ton enthousiasme à chaque fois, c'est vraiment motivant :') Gros bisous !

**mmlabr:** Oui je pense que c'était important de les laisser un peu tranquille pour ce chapitre x) Finn va avoir un peu plus d'importance pendant la période Lima donc je voulais qu'il arrive déjà dans ce chapitre, et que vous voyez un peu le genre de relations que j'imaginais entre eux deux. Oui c'est sûr que Sarah est un peu la grande soeur de tous les garçons et c'était vraiment important qu'elle vienne ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de voir que les autres personnages te plaisent autant, c'est vrai qu'ils ont quand même bien de l'importance dans cette fiction :) Merci pour ta review en tout cas ! A bientôt :)

**petiteGauffrette:** Haha y'a pas de souci, t'en poste une maintenant, c'est le principal ;) Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, quoi qu'il arrive, y'aura une fin heureuse pour tout le monde !

**llteenagedream:** Hahaha tu m'as fait trop rire ^^ ça serait un peut tôt pour un mariage non ? xD J'imagine trop la scène parce que je suis pareil quand je lis un lemon dans les transports en commun x) C'est jamais une bonne idée :P Merciii pour ta review et de m'avoir donné ton avis pour Sebrian :P

**Mylie:** Je me suis dit qu'un petit réveil comme ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal x) Pour la réaction de Kurt avec Jason je te laisse voir ça dans le début du chapitre ! Oui ils avaient tous besoin de Sarah à New-York je pense ^^ Oui je suis pareil pour Finn, j'ai toujours voulu les voir un peu plus proche donc je vais essayer de montrer ce côté un peu plus protecteur chez Finn. Burt est juste un peu paumé, il ne sait pas trop comment s'y prendre avec Kurt qui s'est complètement fermé à lui mais ça va aller t'inquiète pas ! Non non t'arrête pas de le dire quand tu le penses, ça fait du bien de l'entendre :P Merciii beaucoup !

**Milouzeuh:** Ooooh merci :') Pour les New Directions, ils auront une place plus importante dans le prochain chapitre vu que ça sera à Lima ! Merci pour ta review !

**Oiselu:** Ah ben tu vas avoir ta réponse pour Kurt et sa réaction par rapport à Jason ^^ Oh et ben crois-moi, tu vas avoir de la peine pour Jason dans ce chapitre je pense ^^ Oui c'est sûr que Seb est plus doux avec Brian, mais il reste quand même lui-même xD Tout les lemons sont bon à prendre, je suis de ton avis ;)

**Satani:** Ah ben je vois que tu aimes Sebrian ? xD Bon ben si tout te plait, ça me fait plaisir, c'est le principal :P Merciii pour ta review !

**TheHometownGlory:** Oh 3 fois ? Ouah :') Haha oui j'avais envie de le mettre ce petit morning sex comme tu le dis xD C'est avec ce chapitre que tu vas voir que le retour de Kurt a Lima lui fait peur aussi, surtout avec un passage ... J'en dit pas plus ! Haha oui j'avais une petite envie d'un Kurt possessif pour changer ^^ Ben dans toutes les reviews, c'était positif pour le lemon sebrian donc j'en mettrai un c'est sûr ^^ Pour la partie Jason, je te laisse voir ça au début du chapitre ;) Merciii beaucoup ! Bisouus

**Guest:** Ah ben bonjour l'inconnu ;) Hahaha non ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne compte pas l'arrêter maintenant, c'est pas du touut dans mes intentions ;) Y'en aura du lemon Sebrian, pas de souci pour ça :P Oui j'ai cru comprendre que elle et ses brocolis c'est une grande histoire xD Je ferai gaffe alors ! Merci pour ta review :D

**CyBiLe:** Comme je disais, il y en aura un de lemon entre Seb et Brian :) Ah ben tu vas voir si va aller pour Kurt et Blaine au début de ce chapitre, je te laisserai voir ça ^^ Et pour ta question, tu auras aussi la réponse dans ce chapitre, tu vas voir l'angoisse de Kurt d'y retourner ! Finn et les New Directions seront un peu plus présents dans le prochain chapitre vu que ça sera celui de Lima ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

** lymea:** Bon si le chapitre t'a plu c'est le principal pour moi :) Haha beaucoup de personnes ont dit oui pour le lemon Sebrian xD Ah ben tu vas voir au début du chapitre sa "tête" alors :P Merci pour ta review !

**KlissKlexeKlove:** Heey :) Haha oui j'avais envie d'un petit plaisir de bon matin pour ces deux là xD Oui je voulais vraiment que Finn ait cette personnalité ici donc voilà ^^ Et il sera un peu plus présent dans le prochain ! J'adore comme tu les appelles Coopy je trouve ça juste trop chou x) J'aime bien les petits moments de jalousie de Blaine et Kurt donc j'en mets de temps en temps :P Pour ta question c'est ça, Les garçons et Sarah vont vivre ensemble dans l'appart que le groupe a. Pour Kurt, il est censé vivre avec Rachel et Lucas. Après il en parlera avec Rachel quand il sera à Lima. Haha ben Rachel et Sarah t'aura ta réponse quand elles seront toutes les deux à New-York. Elles sont des personnalités différentes donc ça risque de faire des étincelles ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review!

**NotAloneUnicorn:** Coucouuu ! Ah je suis pareil, les révisions ont tendance à m'énerver donc pour me détendre j'écrivais ce chapitre x) J'ai d'ailleurs tendance à plus écrire que réviser ... Rhm rhm ^^ Haha je ne sais pas si il existe un meilleur réveil mais en tout cas celui là est vraiment apprécié par Blaine :p Oooh oui Kurt devient de plus en plus demandeur pour le grand plaisir de Blaine :D Haha je sais pas pour la location mais pas sûr que Kurt soit d'accord pour ça xD Mais oui c'est sûr que la discussion leur a quand même fait du bien, même si ça a ramené des angoisses chez Kurt puisque ça voulait dire qu'il allait retourner à Lima :/ Parce que même si il est heureux à l'idée de revoir tout le monde, il est quand même très tendu de retourner là bas, sachant tout ce qu'il s'est passé ... Tu vas d'ailleurs bien voir ses angoisses dans ce chapitre par rapport à ça ! Merci beaucoup pour ce que tu me dis sur le personnage de Finn, je voulais vraiment qu'il soit là pour rendre hommage à Cory à ma manière :/ Donc merci, ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi ! Oui, c'est vrai que y'a beaucoup de malheurs qui sont arrivés à Kurt mais qui lui ont quand même permis de trouver Blaine donc c'est vrai que c'est assez compliqué ^^ Haha oui c'est vrai que les deux frères aiment bien se charrier :P Oui c'est sûr que Holly est vraiment heureuse avec Cooper et qu'elle a de plus en plus de mal à l'imaginer loin d'elle ... Oui Kurt a simplement besoin de temps et ça Blaine l'a bien compris. Mais comme tu dis, il a déjà accompli beaucoup de choses, donc ça ira de ce côté là avec le temps simplement :) Blaine tient énormément à son chien, c'est carrément impossible pour lui de ne pas l'avoir avec lui, ça serait comme l'abandonner et ça c'est un mot qu'il en peut pas accepter ! Et oui Cooper veut vraiment faire passer Blaine en premier étant donné que leurs parents ne l'ont jamais fait, il se dit que c'est vraiment que c'est à lui d'avoir ce rôle. Mais il avait pas prévu de rencontre Holly donc bon les choses sont un peu plus compliquées maintenant :/ Pour la scène de la plage avec Blaine qui fait du sport, j'avais l'image de Darren et les photos qu'il avait fait sur la plage *_* Hahaha c'est exactement ça, je me suis dit qu'on serait toute pareil que les deux filles x) Le "chéri" c'était vraiment la façon d'en rajouter un peu pour que les filles comprennent bien que Blaine n'était pas libre, et ça lui a bien plu d'ailleurs xD Hahaha oui même si Blaine s'intéresse aux passions de Kurt, lui et la mode ce n'est pas encore ça x) Oui y'avait bien encore une tension entre Blaine et Seb ça c'est sûr, en même temps, Seb ne fait rien pour arranger les choses xD Je pense que c'était important qu'ils passent une soirée juste entre eux et pas avec tous les jeunes de la ville comme Jeff aime bien le faire x) Oui ils ont tous besoin de leur Sarah à New-York, pas seulement Nick xD Je voulais absolument un duo Kurtbastian étant donné leur amitié donc j'ai sauté sur l'occasion *_* Ah pour ce qui est de Jason, je pense que tu vas avoir de la peine pour lui dans ce chapitre parce que tu vas voir une autre facette de lui qu'il avait bien tenté de cacher jusque là ^^ Ben c'est vrai que je me suis dit que comme au départ Brian et Seb on une relation vachement fusionnelle, Brian devrait logiquement se poser des questions en se demandant si ce n'était pas juste une forte amitié qu'il ressentait pour lui. Et comme test j'ai eu cette idée là xD ça allait bien avec Seb je trouve ! Haha ben évidemment qu'il lui fait de l'effet :P Nooon ne me tues pas, pas maintenant xD Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu me dis :') A chaque chapitre c'est vraiment un plaisir énorme de lire ta review ! Bon tant mieux si tu es pour tu rejoins l'avis des autres :P Je ne dis pas forcément que ça ne va pas être bon pour tous les deux, mais il va y avoir du mouvement quoi (je ne parle pas forcément pour leur couple) enfin bref je me tais tu verras ça, je m'embrouille pour expliquer plus qu'autre chose x) Haha je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir du mal à m'exprimer xD On est deux ! J'avoue que je n'ai pas encore écrit la partie New-York donc je ne sais pas trop, mais je ne pense pas que beaucoup de choses changeront, à part que y'aura Rachel et Lucas à New-York quoi ^^ Merciiii beaucoup, et moi dès que je reçois un mail disant que tu m'as laissé une review je peux pas m'empêcher de me jeter dessus xD Bisouuus et merci encore :')

**roro24-02:** Oooh merci ! Oui Finn est très protecteur envers Kurt, et va l'être encore plus comme il sait ce qu'il s'est passé. Pour les "je t'aime" faut juste un peu de patience, Kurt n'est pas encore prêt pour ça :/ C'est sûr qu'avec un lemon, vous pourrez voir Sebastian un peu plus sentimental et beaucoup plus doux qu'à son habitude étant donné que ça sera la première fois pour Brian qu'il ferait quelque chose avec un homme ! Je te laisse découvrir la réaction de Kurt xD Merci beaucouuuup :') Bisouuus

**klaine-stef: **Heeeyy :P Oui c'est vrai que ce chapitre était beaucoup plus tendre pour Kurt et Blaine, je pense que des fois, ça ne fait pas de mal quand même xD Oui, je pense que c'était pour le réveil, Blaine devait avoir l'impression d'être au paradis ou encore dans un rêve en tout cas ^^ Je veux toujours garder ce petit côté de tendresse dans les moments intimes comme ça parce que Kurt a quand même eu des relations sexuelles plus ou moins dures donc la tendresse avec Blaine je pense que c'est important ! Oui c'est important que Blaine soit patient avec Kurt parce que si il commence à le brusquer par rapport à ses sentiments ça ne les fera que faire un pas en arrière et c'est la dernière chose qu'il veut. La relation est un peu compliquée entre Kurt et son père, l'éloignement n'a rien arrangé mais c'est sûr que c'est dur pour Burt de voir son fils aussi éloigné et renfermé comme ça. C'est dur aussi pour Kurt, mais le fait d'aller à Lima va arranger les choses :) Tu vas voir que oui il a vraiment accepté d'aller à Lima pour son père parce que l'idée en elle-même le rend malade. Tu pourras voir son angoisse dans ce chapitre surtout à un passage :/ Mais c'est sûr qu'y aller pour "chasser les démons" comme tu dis, c'est vraiment la meilleure chose à faire dans ces cas là, même si c'est compliqué ... Merci pour ce que tu me dis sur Finn, je voulais vraiment lui rendre hommage avec ce petit passage. Il sera maintenant un peu plus présent, surtout dans le prochain vu que ça sera celui à Lima ! Ah ben la relation de Cooper et Holly ça va être un peu plus compliqué avec le départ à New-York donc d'un côté Holly est heureuse mais d'un autre c'est un peu plus dur ! Haha oui ils aiment bien se charrier Blaine et Cooper mais tu vois bien la vraie relation fraternel entre eux deux, Cooper est tout ce qu'il reste en famille pour Blaine donc c'est important pour lui de rester à côté de son petit frère ... Mais pour Blaine ça reste important qu'il vive sa vie, surtout maintenant qu'il a rencontré Holly. Compliqué tout ça x) Hahaha c'est exactement à ces photos que j'ai pensé quand j'ai écrit cette scène où Blaine fait du sport sur la plage, je me faisais baver toute seule xD Ah ben Blaine ne se plaindra jamais de voir Kurt être possessif envers lui, y'a pas de doute xD Tu m'as tué en disant que Blaine c'était le brigitte Bardot au masculin :D Je crois que c'est tout à fait ça en fait :P Je voulais vraiment qu'ils partagent un petit moment tous les deux, et montrer que Blaine s'intéresse vraiment aux choses qui passionnent Kurt, ce qui les rapproche un peu plus d'une certaine façon. Oui y'a toujours cette petite jalousie de Blaine par rapport à la relation de Kurt et Seb, même si il sait qu'ils ne sont qu'amis, il peut pas s'en empêcher ^^ En même temps, c'est la seule fille la pauvre, bien sûr qu'ils sont toujours là à la taquiner xD Brian et Seb ont un lien particulier de toute façon, sans forcément parler de l'attirance qu'il y a entre eux mais de leur relation en générale, ils ont toujours été extrêmement proches. Je pense que c'était important que Blaine ait cette conversation avec Brian pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il doit quand même des excuses à Jason, parce que même si beaucoup d'entre vous ne l'aimez pas, ce que je peux comprendre, le pauvre il est juste amoureux de Blaine qui l'a pris pour un con depuis le début :/ Mais oui ça peut être compliqué vis à vis de Kurt cette discussion. Ah ben la technique de Sebastian pour savoir si Brian est attiré par lui sexuellement, c'est une façon à la Sebastian quoi x) Ah oui comme tu dis, pour Darren il est chrisexuel y'a pas de doute xD Moi j'ai tendance à ne pas mettre Darren dans une case, il est ce qui l'est et il aime qui il veut je pense (surtout CHRIS ! Désolé mon côté CrissColfer ressort souvent xD). Pour en revenir au chapitre et laisser CrissColfer de côté, c'est sûr que la confiance entre eux doit être là si ils veulent que ça marche, sinon ça sera pas possible :/ Haha et maintenant c'est ma semaine avec Darren *_* Ouiiiii ! :P J'adore Christophe Maé aussi, j'aurais tellement adoré voir Le Roi Soleil, j'étais trop fan ! Par contre je l'ai vu en concert Christophe Maé ^^ Et c'était trooop bien ! Mais c'était y'a un moment quand même ! Oh puré j'imagine bien que tu as du avoir un beug avec Chris :O Moi je ne lui ai pas parlé par contre à Darren, on était trop sur le tapis rouge mais j'ai quand même la chance d'avoir un autographe et de le voir de super près *_* Et jusqu'à maintenant, je ne comprenais pas comment les gens pouvaient dire que quelqu'un est plus beau en vrai qu'à la télé, mais alors depuis que j'ai vu Darren, je comprends. Il est mais 1 million de fois plus magnifique en vrai, j'en reviens toujours pas *_* Et sa voix ... Mon diiieu ! Je vais arrêter de parler de Darren sinon je vais en faire un roman ^^ Aaah je suis contente qu'il lui ai plu à ton ami ce chapitre, j'espère que ça sera le cas de celui-ci aussi :) Merciii pour ta review, et qui dit longue review, dit longue réponse ;) Bisouuuus**  
**

**LinaV:** Haha y'en aura :P Merci beaucouuuup :') Ah ben bien tiens xD En une nuit ? Et beh, t'as du courage ^^ J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire en tout cas ! :P

**MiaAndersonHummelGleek: **Hahaha va falloir faire quelque chose pour cet insectarium xD Tant mieux je suis contente que tu aimes le Sebrian parce que moi j'aime bien l'écrire en tout cas :P Je ne laisserai jamais le Klaine de côté, c'est juste impossibleee ! Pour la réaction de Kurt par rapport à Jason je te laisse voir ça, je ne dis rien :P Ah ben pour Brian ... Tu verras t'inquiètes pas ! Merciiii pour ta review :P

**Lafolleduklaine:** Honeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! Hahaha je pense aussi qu'il va s'y habituer le petit coquin xD Mais comment tu m'avais tué avec cette histoire d'hélicoptère Olalalala j'en pouvais plus quand tu m'as dit ça xD Ce fou rire, y'a que toi pour penser à des trucs comme ça quoi x) J'ai trop pensé aux côtés pervers de la plupart d'entre vous avec le deuxième round héhé :P Je pense que Blaine avait besoin que tu lui dises qu'il aurait beaucoup de parties de jambes en l'air avec Kurt, merci honey xD Haha mais oui tu peux leur faire un câlin, tu peux leur en faire tant que veux :D C'était important que Blaine attende vraiment le moment que Kurt soit prêt pour entendre ces mots. Parce que sinon ça ne le ferait que faire un pas en arrière et ce n'est vraiment pas ce qu'il veut (et vraiment pas ce que tu veux non plus :P). Hahaha ben Blaine on ne l'arrête pas tu crois quoi x) ?! Même quand il dort :P D'ailleurs on arrête pas Kurt non plus ... Des pervers tous les deux ^^ Ah la discussion entre Burt et Kurt ... C'est sûr que c'est dur pour Burt de voir Kurt aussi renfermé à lui mais bon, avec le temps ça va aller, c'est ça qui va avec Kurt, du temps, il a tellement eu mal qu'il a besoin de temps pour réapprendre à s'ouvrir à ses proches. Je pense que c'était important qu'il rappelle à son père qu'il l'aimait parce que bon Burt a besoin de l'entendre :/ Comme tu dis "The Blaine" quoi x) Il s'est fait à peine repérer oui ^^ Même si Burt n'a pas vraiment fait le rapprochement que c'était plus qu'un ami ! Mdrrrr je te dis t'es Blaine, dès que le nom de Lucas est mentionné tu te transformes en Hulk x) Je crois que maintenant on peut aller plus loin que Pitbull :P Oh putain toi à Lima avec Kurt mais j'imagine même pas, tu sauterais sur la moindre personne qui regarde Kurt de travers x) C'était mon petit moyen de rendre hommage au personnage de Finn avec cette conversation :/ Ça c'est sûr que Kurt ne méritait vraiment pas de vivre tout ça, personne ne le mérite même ... Bon alors en plus d'être le garde du corps de Klaine, tu veux être le prof de cuisine de Blaine ? Et beh, t'en demande des choses xD Mais je suis sûre que Kurt se ferait un plaisir de donner des cours de cuisine à Blainey héhéhé :P Hahaha j'aime trop ton "sinon je suis contente de vous voir" pour Cooper et Holly x) Petite perverse va, faut bien que Blaine et Kurt s'arrêtent de s'envoyer en l'air un petit peu, je te rappelle qu'ils l'ont fait deux fois dans la nuit sans oublier la gâterie du matin, c'est toi qui en redemande là sur ce coup :P Mdrrr j'imaginais mais trooop la tête de Blaine qui fait son petit fière après la remarque qu'il a fait à Cooper x) Ouiii tu peux aller faire ta commère avec eux, va te faire plaisir xD Oui ils ont une relation très forte tous les deux, ils ont appris à se connaître et Holly a été là pour Kurt dans les moments difficiles, donc bon, ça les a bien rapproché :) J'ai compris le message honey xD Euuuh oui en effet, tu fantasmerais sur ton frère et son copain donc je pense que ça ferait de toi une soeur plus que perverse rhm rhm ! "Peut-être qu'il rencontrera Moonwalk et Cherrios" Ooooh c'est trop chou, moi JE DIS OUI ! xD A c'est sûr que Cooper et Blaine n'ont pas eut que des moments faciles dans leur vie les pauvres, mais ils sont là pour se soutenir et veulent le bonheur de l'un et de l'autre, c'est un peu pour ça que Blaine lui dit de rester auprès de Holly, parce que même si au fond de lui, il veut son frère à ses côtés quand il réalise son rêve, il sait très bien que le bonheur de Cooper est auprès de Holly :/ Donc c'est compliqué ^^ Oh ben je crois que tu peux le dire, en tout cas du côté de Kurt, il considère vraiment Seb comme son meilleur ami :) Ah ça c'est sûr pour la bave ^^déjà rien que quand on voit des photos on se noie dans notre bave mais alors avoir cette vue en face de nous je crois que ça serait la fin du monde là xD Oh tiens Hulk est de retour xD Mais c'est qu'elle s'énerve honey x) Ah non Blainey ne va jamais se plaindre de voir son Kurt potétif voyons ;) Je suis contente que la scène sur la plage te plaise, comme je t'avais dit, j'avais peur que les gens ne voient pas trop l'intérêt mais c'est ça, c'est juste pour montrer le petit moment qu'ils passent tous les deux partageant de nouvelles choses et toi. Hahaha je crois que ça ne ferait de mal à personne ce petit cours xD C'est bien ce que je dis, je rajoute prof à la liste ^^ Mdrrrrr ouiii tu peux aller chez Jeff, faire ta gamine de 5 ans et sauter sur tous les matelas (et sur autre chose, mais bon ça tu te débrouilleras avec les mecs hein xD). "mon dieu deux Jeff et c'est la fin de l'humanité" je crois que tu as très bien résumé :D Je rajoute organisatrice de mariages sur la liste ;) Ils aiment bien tous se moquer de Sarah, c'est la seule fille elle s'en prend plein la tronche x) Enfin perso, ça m'emmerderai pas de me faire charrier par tout ce petit monde :P Oui avec le temps ça ira entre Kurt et Brian, faut juste que Brian soit un peu plus rassuré de tout ce qu'il se passe pour lui et qu'il le comprenne un peu mieux. Du temps honey, c'est la clé de tout pour les personnages ici xD Vouiii chouchou c'est un romantique caché héhé :P Alors si même Jeff sent que y'a un truc c'est que vraiment c'est flagrant ^^ Je te dis, je pense qu'à un moment donné dans ce chapitre, Jason va te faire de la peine ! Tu me diras si je me suis trompée xD Je suis sebsexuel aussi y'a pas de doute *_* Hahahaha tu m'as tué, perverse va ;) Mais je comprends, je serai là même :P Hiiiii merciiiiiii ! Tiens 10 minutes pour avoir la suite, ça va c'est pas trop dur ?! xD Merci merci merci !

* * *

_**Je tiens juste à prévenir qu'un passage en italique dans ce chapitre est un peu dur, donc pour les personnes qui n'aiment pas ça, vous pouvez l'éviter, ça ne vous empêchera pas de comprendre la suite :)  
Bonne lecture !  
**_

* * *

- Je vais devoir aller voir Jason.

Kurt écarquilla les yeux à ses mots. Blaine remarqua immédiatement la lueur de colère et d'incompréhension dans son regard. C'était mal parti.

- Tu te fous de moi là ? s'exclama Kurt élevant la voix, se redressant immédiatement.

Tout le monde se tourna vers eux en fronçant les sourcils. Sarah quant à elle, se réveilla en sursaut.

- Non, répondit-il calmement.

- Putain j'y crois pas, soupira Kurt en se levant.

Il n'adressa un regard à personne et monta en vitesse à l'étage.

- Mec qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? soupira David, exaspéré d'avoir été lui aussi réveillé.

- Je n'ai rien fait ! grogna Blaine en se levant. Rien du tout.

Il enjamba les matelas et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour monter rejoindre Kurt. Il trouva ce dernier dans la chambre d'amis, sur le canapé, vu que c'était le seul endroit où il pouvait s'asseoir étant donné que tous les matelas de la maison étaient regroupés au salon. Blaine s'installa à côté de lui.

- C'est quoi ton but ? lança Kurt. Tu t'es dit, tiens il a décidé d'apprendre à me faire confiance donc je vais lui faire un petit test voir comment il se débrouille ?

- Non.

- Alors quoi ? Parle parce que je te jure que tu vas me faire péter un câble, grogna Kurt.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que t'étais sexy quand tu t'énervais comme ça ? sourit le bouclé ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

- Blaine, c'est vraiment pas le moment.

Ce dernier se contenta de sourire de nouveau en secouant la tête. Puis il reprit son sérieux et leva les yeux vers Kurt qui le regardait avec méfiance.

- C'est juste que je pense qu'on doit parler tous les deux.

- Ah ouais ? Et tu crois vraiment que lui il a envie de parler avec toi ? T'es naïf ou t'es simplement idiot ?

- Kurt …

- Quoi ? aboya ce dernier.

- On peut discuter sans que tu t'énerves s'il te plaît ?

- Je ne suis pas énervé.

Blaine le regarda avec les sourcils levés.

- Je t'écoute, marmonna Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Donc … J'ai parlé avec Brian.

- De quoi il vient se mêler lui ?

- Kurt.

- Mmmh. Continue.

- Il a passé pas mal de temps avec Jason pendant qu'on était tous à New-York.

- Faudra que je prévienne Seb, on ne sait jamais, Jason voudra peut-être lui piquer son mec aussi.

- C'est toi qui m'a piqué à lui Kurt, déclara Blaine. Et pas le contraire.

Kurt leva les yeux vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant vraiment pas où il voulait en venir.

- Avant que tu arrives, quand j'avais envie de coucher avec quelqu'un c'était avec lui que je le faisais.

- Tu m'as dit qu'il n'y avait pas que lui ...

- Oui c'est vrai. Mais c'était le seul vers qui je revenais. Les seules personnes avec qui j'ai couché plus de deux fois c'est toi et lui Kurt.

Kurt ne dit rien et soupira simplement, laissant la possibilité à Blaine de continuer.

- Donc avant que tu arrives, je couchais avec lui, je passais du temps avec lui et même si ça n'a jamais rien voulu dire pour moi, ça voulait dire quelque chose pour lui et ça moi je le savais, mais j'en avais rien à foutre. Je me suis servi de lui Kurt, pendant longtemps. Et je l'ai laissé tomber comme une merde du moment où je t'ai rencontré. C'est une personne, il a des sentiments et il ne méritait pas que je lui fasse ça.

Kurt se contenta de baisser les yeux, sachant très bien que Blaine avait raison. Mais même avec les explications que le bouclé lui donnait, il n'arrivait pas à accepter Jason. Peu importe les excuses ou ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne le supportait pas.

- Tu m'as appris à devenir quelqu'un de meilleur Kurt. A me soucier des autres et pas que de moi ou des quelques personnes qui comptent dans ma vie. Je lui ai fait du mal, et je veux m'excuser auprès de lui. Ça et rien d'autre.

- Tu ne pouvais pas rester comme avant ? grommela Kurt.

- Oh que non. Parce que je serai passé à côté de toi et de nous deux et ça aurait été la pire erreur de ma vie.

- Tu m'énerves.

- Quoi ? rit Blaine. Pourquoi je t'énerve sexy ?

- Parce que je n'arrive pas à rester énervé contre toi et que tu trouves toujours les bons mots pour me faire changer d'avis, dit-il en lui poussant légèrement l'épaule.

- T'es plus énervé contre moi alors ? sourit Blaine en se rapprochant un peu de Kurt.

- Si.

- Beaucoup ?

- Un peu.

Blaine sourit et prit son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il sentit Kurt soupirer contre ses lèvres et intensifia leur baiser, obligeant le châtain à s'installer sur ses genoux. Quand ils se séparèrent, ce dernier colla sa tête contre la sienne et balada sa main sur son torse, dessinant inconsciemment des formes dessus, mais il resta silencieux.

- Tu me fais confiance sur ce coup alors ? murmura Blaine.

- Oui, assura Kurt.

Blaine sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et un grand sourire illumina son visage.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

- Mais promets-moi que tu me raconteras tout ? Même si il y a des trucs qui peuvent ne pas me plaire ?

- Je le promets sexy, affirma Blaine en lui embrassant la joue.

- Ok.

Kurt resta dans les bras de Blaine et ferma les yeux pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une question vienne lui trotter dans la tête.

- Si je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas que tu ailles le voir, t'y serais quand même allé ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, répondit immédiatement Blaine. Mais ça m'aurait blessé parce que ça aurait voulu dire que tu ne faisais aucun effort pour tenter de me faire confiance.

- Mais là j'en fais ... murmura Kurt.

- Oui, et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait du bien Kurt.

Kurt sourit et caressa tendrement la joue de Blaine qui ferma les yeux au contact de sa main sur sa peau. Le châtain embrassa son front, puis le bout de son nez et soupira.

- Je suis désolé de m'être énervé.

Blaine ne put retenir un petit rire.

- Je crois que je commence à m'habituer, quand tu es énervé soit tu me cries dessus soit, tu m'insultes, soit tu cries dessus en m'insultant.

- Je suis le pire petit-ami du monde, gémit Kurt en cachant sa figure dans le cou du bouclé.

- Oh que non sexy. Et la colère que tu as, ça veut simplement dire que tu tiens à moi et que tu n'as plus peur de me le montrer. Et y'a rien qui peut me faire plus plaisir.

- Tu voudrais que je te crie plus souvent dessus alors ? sourit Kurt en collant son front au sien.

- Peut-être. En plus t'es tellement sexy quand tu t'énerves …

- Tu es bien le premier à me dire ça, rit Kurt.

- Sérieux, personne ne te l'a dit ?

- Non. Lucas avait simplement l'habitude de me dire que je criais comme une fille et que ça le saoulait.

Blaine se tendit immédiatement lorsqu'il entendit les paroles de Kurt. Dès que le nom de Lucas était mentionné, une rage inexplicable montait immédiatement en lui.

- Désolé, murmura Kurt. Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il en serrant Blaine contre lui. Je voulais pas parler de lui … Je suis désolé.

- Shhh, chuchota Blaine en caressant tendrement le dos de Kurt. Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser. Et je veux que tu saches que pour moi, tout est sexy chez toi. Chaque aspect de toi l'est. Toutes les parties de ton corps, ta voix, ta personnalité, tu es le garçon le plus sexy que je connaisse Kurt Hummel et tu peux en être fière.

Kurt renifla et prit le visage de Blaine entre ses mains pour l'embrasser tendrement. Pressant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

- Merci, dit-il en fermant les yeux.

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis ils finirent par descendre rejoindre les autres. Sarah, inquiète d'avoir vu ses deux amis monter précipitamment s'était redressée et attendait leur retour pour se détendre de nouveau. Quand elle les vit arriver dans le salon, main dans la main, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et leur sourit. Blaine qui avait remarqué son inquiétude, s'approcha d'elle et lui posa un baiser sur la joue avant de rejoindre Kurt sur le matelas.

_**xxxxxxxx**_

Le lendemain matin, Sarah fut la première à ouvrir un oeil. Elle s'étira et tourna la tête pour voir si elle était bien la seule à être réveillée. Elle vit alors Blaine et Kurt, endormis sous la couverture, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle tourna ensuite la tête pour voir Jeff affalé sur le pouf, n'ayant même pas pris la peine de bouger jusqu'à un matelas. D'ailleurs, sur le matelas d'à côté, Wes était recroquevillé au bout alors que David prenait toute la place. Elle regarda à ses côtés et vit Nick dormir paisiblement. Elle s'arrêta quelques minutes sur lui, tendant sa main pour caresser son visage en souriant. Elle était heureuse de l'avoir dans sa vie, et se dire que leur histoire allait continuer à New-York, la rendait encore plus euphorique. Elle se redressa et s'assit, frottant ses yeux pour mieux se réveiller et se leva pour aller à la cuisine, préparer un petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde. Mais quand elle posa les yeux sur le fond de la pièce, ce qu'elle vit l'attendrit et elle s'arrêta dans son élan. Sebastian était allongé sur le dos. Il avait entouré son bras autour de Brian qui était allongé contre lui, sa tête réfugiée dans son cou. Elle ne les avait jamais vu comme ça. Les petits gestes tendres entre ces deux-là, elle les connaissait. Les embrassades qui duraient un moment, les petits chuchotements entre eux, les caresses de Brian dans les cheveux de Sebastian quand ils étaient devant la télé ou simplement calés tranquillement. Mais là, il y avait quelque chose en plus, quelque chose de différent. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en comprenant que ce qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps s'était enfin arrivé. Parce que bien sûr, elle savait qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre ses deux amis. Il leur avait juste fallut du temps pour le comprendre.

Elle finit donc par tourner le regard et faillit se prendre les pieds dans Tobby qui dormait par terre. Le chien se leva immédiatement quand il vit la jeune fille et courut vers la porte, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait besoin de sortir. Cette dernière lui ouvrit, sachant très bien que Tobby n'était pas le genre de chien à s'enfuir, elle laissa la porte entrouverte et alla à la cuisine. Elle la connaissait par cœur, Nick et elle avaient tellement passés de temps ici que la maison de Jeff était comme la leur. Sarah prit une des poêles pour préparer des pancakes, sortit les ingrédients et se mit à cuisiner.

Blaine entra dans la cuisine quelques minutes après, il se dirigea vers elle et entoura son bras autour de sa taille pour lui embrasser la joue, avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise.

- J'ai fait du café, t'en veux un peu ? demanda Sarah en souriant quand elle vit la fatigue de son ami.

- T'es ma sauveuse, merci, dit-il en se servant une tasse.

- Pourquoi tu te lèves si tôt ? Kurt dort encore non ?

- Je dois aller voir Jason ce matin.

- Pardon ? dit-elle en se tournant, lâchant sa poêle des yeux.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que je m'excuse de mon comportement envers lui. J'ai été horrible.

Sarah le regarda fièrement, elle contourna la table et rejoint Blaine, entourant ses bras autour de lui pour l'enlacer.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas rencontré Kurt plus tôt ? soupira-t-elle en riant.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne le voulais pas en tout cas, rétorqua Blaine en souriant.

- Il était vraiment temps que tu parles avec lui, le pauvre il en a bavé à cause de toi et ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il continue d'en baver.

- Je sais. Et ça n'a jamais été mon but de le faire souffrir, soupira Blaine.

- Mais pourtant c'est ce que tu as fait.

- C'est pour ça que je vais m'excuser.

Sarah lui sourit une nouvelle fois avant d'aller de nouveau porter son attention sur sa cuisine, déposant un pancake prêt dans une assiette pour la donner à Blaine.

- T'es parfaite, merci, sourit Blaine en engouffrant celui-ci.

- C'est pour ça que Kurt était énervé hier soir ?

- Oui, mais il a finalement dit qu'il me faisait confiance pour y aller.

- Pourquoi il ne t'accompagne pas ?

- Jason ne l'aime pas. Si il le voit il va se braquer. Il risquerait d'être vulgaire ou de foutre des doutes à Kurt, je le connais. Je ne veux pas de ça. Et puis je pense que je lui dois bien une conversation seul à seul, surtout avec ce que je m'apprête à lui dire.

- Je suis fière de toi Blaine, tu le sais ça ?

- Merci Sarah. Je suis heureux que tu viennes avec nous, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans ma crevette à New-York.

- Avoue que c'est simplement pour ses repas que tu la veux avec toi, déclara Nick en entrant dans la pièce.

Il entoura son bras autour de Sarah pour la tourner et qu'elle soit dans ses bras, cette dernière posa l'ustensile de cuisine sur le comptoir et mit ses bras autour de ses épaules.

- J'aime pas me réveiller sans que tu sois là, murmura Nick.

- Désolé, sourit Sarah, j'avais envie de vous faire un petit-dej.

- T'es parfaite mon ange, dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Quand Sebastian se réveilla, il sentit immédiatement Brian dans ses bras et il ne put que sourire, repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il n'avait pas remis son tee-shirt et Brian était collé contre lui sans gêne. D'ailleurs, ce dernier se réveilla aussi, gigotant dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner de lui pour pouvoir lui faire face. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans dire un mot.

- Alors, ça fait quoi de se réveiller dans le lit de Sebastian Smythe ?

- J'ai déjà dormi dans ton lit Seb, soupira Brian.

- Oui mais on était pas comme ça …

- Je dois te rappeler le nombre de fois où tu t'es endormi dans mes bras quand tu avais un coup de caf...

- C'est bon, coupa Sebastian, immédiatement mal à l'aise à l'évocation de ces souvenirs.

- Seb, sourit Brian devant le malaise de ce dernier.

- Bon je vais reformuler, qu'est-ce que ça fait de te réveiller à côté de moi après t'être endormi du fait de m'avoir trop embrassé ?

Brian rougit à ses mots et cacha son visage dans le coussin, faisant éclater de rire Sebastian qui posa une main sur son dos qu'il caressa tendrement.

- Ne sois pas gêné, c'était ultra sexy, murmura-t-il à son oreille se rapprochant de lui.

- Seb, marmonna Brian, ne sortant pas son visage du coussin.

- Oui ?

- Enlève tes mains de moi.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils et enleva sa main à contre-coeur, se sentant soudainement moins réjouit qu'il y a quelques secondes.

- Désolé, dit-il dans un murmure.

Brian releva la tête à ses mots et soupira, se couchant sur dos.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça dans le sens "je ne veux pas de tes mains sur moi", dit-il doucement.

Sebastian tourna la tête vers lui, l'encourageant à continuer.

- J'ai passé la nuit dans tes bras après t'avoir embrassé pendant un moment hier soir, constata-t-il.

- Et ?

- Je suis un mec.

- On a mis les choses au clair hier, on a dit que tu étais sebsex...

- Seb ! grogna de frustration Brian.

- Quoi ?

- A ton avis. C'est le _matin_ …

Soudainement, voyant l'air gêné de Brian, Sebastian comprit. Il se mordit les lèvres et se redressa de manière à avoir une vue impeccable sur le corps de ce dernier, mais son entrejambe était cachée par la couverture.

- J'en ai vu d'autre tu sais, sourit-il. Ne fais pas ton timide avec moi.

- C'est fou ce que tu peux être … chiant quand tu t'y mets, soupira Brian, cachant son visage avec ses mains.

Sebastian sourit et les lui enleva, les posant avec les siennes contre le matelas. Il s'approcha du visage de Brian et l'embrassa sans hésitation. Ce dernier fut étonné au départ, mais se détendit rapidement, entremêlant ses doigts à ceux de Sebastian qui se pressa contre lui. Celui-ci ayant beaucoup plus d'expérience dans ce genre de réveil, intensifia leur baiser. Mais ce fut très vite trop pour Brian qui tenta de s'éloigner de lui, sentant la bosse dans le pantalon de Sebastian contre sa cuisse.

- Stop … Seb, souffla-t-il.

Ce dernier s'arrêta immédiatement, s'éloignant légèrement de lui.

- Désolé, je vais trop vite, marmonna-t-il. C'est juste que j'ai attendu tellement longtemps de pouvoir faire ça que je n'arrive pas à me contenir.

- C'est rien, sourit Brian. Pense juste que … Quand ça vient à toi, je suis la vierge effarouchée.

Sebastian explosa de rire et se laissa tomber sur le matelas à ses côtés.

- C'est moi où ça sent les pancakes ? murmura Brian.

- C'est la crevette qui doit cuisiner.

- Cette fille est parfaite.

- Dès que quelqu'un te fait à bouffer, il est parfait pour toi, se moqua Sebastian.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire alors, sourit Brian en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de se redresser pour se lever et monter à l'étage.

Sebastian grogna quand il imagina ce qu'il allait faire dans la salle de bain et décida de se lever pour se changer les idées. Il vit Kurt encore complètement endormi, Jeff aussi, ainsi que Wes et David. Il alla à la cuisine pour trouver Nick et Sarah en train de s'embrasser.

- Oh non mais épargnez-moi ça de bon matin, je vais vomir, gémit-il en faisant mine de se cacher la vue.

- Dit le mec qui était en train de bouffer la bouche de Brian il y a trois secondes, rétorqua Nick en s'éloignant de sa petite-amie.

Blaine éclata de rire tout en continuant de manger, tandis que Sarah se remettait à sa cuisine en souriant. Sebastian marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et s'installa sur une chaise à table. Sarah amena la cafetière et lui remplit une tasse de café, avant de lui poser un baiser sur le dessus de la tête. Par moment, elle avait cette tendresse féminine que Sebastian avait besoin, tout comme les autres garçons du groupe. Il était vraiment heureux de savoir qu'elle serait à leur côté dans la folie New-yorkaise.

- Bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Merci crevette, dit-il. Et oui très bien dormi.

- Ça roule avec Brian alors ? questionna Blaine.

- Je sais pas trop, c'est encore flou mais ça l'est moins qu'hier en tout cas.

- Cool, tu vas pouvoir arrêter ton manège avec Kurt alors, rétorqua-t-il.

- Jamais. C'est bien trop drôle de voir ta tête à chaque fois.

- J'ai mal au couuu, gémit Jeff en entrant dans la cuisine, coupant l'ambiance soudainement tendue.

- En même temps, t'as un million de matelas dans ton salon, tu trouves le moyen de t'endormir sur le truc le moins confortable, se moqua Nick.

- Saraaaaah, se plaint-il. Tu ne veux pas me faire un massage ? Nick m'a dit que t'avais des mains de déesse.

- T'aurais pu le garder pour toi aussi, grommela Nick en buvant son café.

Sarah rougit et se hâta de prendre la cafetière pour servir une tasse à Jeff.

- Dans tes rêves Sterling, rétorqua-t-elle sous les regards amusés de Blaine et Sebastian. Assis-toi et bois ça.

- Merci, marmonna Jeff en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Ils continuèrent de déjeuner en discutant de leur soirée et de leur nuit. Brian les rejoignit un moment après, Sebastian ne le lâchait pas des yeux, ne pouvant s'enlever les images de ce que ce dernier avait pu faire pendant qu'il était à l'étage. Brian s'assit sur la chaise à ses côtés, recevant à son tour une tasse de café de la part de Sarah. Puis ce fut au tour de David d'entrer, et de s'installer suivit de peu par Wes. Tout le monde était là, sauf Kurt qui apparemment dormait encore.

Blaine se leva et s'éclipsa discrètement, enfin il avait cru être discret jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Sarah lui faire un clin d'œil. Il retourna au salon et ses yeux se posèrent sur Kurt toujours sous les couvertures, il s'allongea alors à ses côtés. Mais quand il posa sa main sur son bras, Kurt se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa, paressant complètement paniqué. Blaine, surpris, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Puis il s'assit sur le matelas et prit le visage du châtain en coupe.

- Hey sexy, c'est moi.

- Blaine ?

- Oui, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu veux que ce soit qui d'autre ?

Kurt le regarda un moment avant de baisser les yeux et de marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « je ne sais pas ».

- Tu as fait un cauchemar ? s'inquiéta Blaine.

- Non, non c'est rien, sourit faiblement Kurt. Tu m'as juste … surpris.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Des rires à la cuisine se firent entendre, Kurt examina la pièce pour voir qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, avant de poser à nouveau ses yeux sur Blaine.

- Ça va, assura-t-il.

Blaine pas totalement convaincu, attira Kurt dans ses bras et ils s'allongèrent de nouveau tous les deux sur le matelas.

- Tout le monde est dans la cuisine et tu me manquais, murmura Blaine.

Kurt se colla un peu plus contre lui et réfugia sa tête dans son cou comme il le faisait quand il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Cela confirmait bien pour Blaine que Kurt avait fait un nouveau cauchemar. Ça faisait quand même un bon moment que ça n'était pas arrivé, et ça l'inquiéta légèrement qu'ils refassent surface d'un seul coup. Mais il garda cela pour lui. Kurt en parlerait quand il le sentirait, ça ne servait à rien de le brusquer, il valait mieux le rassurer.

- C'est ce matin que tu vas voir Jason ? demanda Kurt après un moment.

- Oui. Reste ici avec tout le monde pendant ce temps là non ?

- Je pense que je vais faire ça, sourit Kurt.

- Ok sexy, répondit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Tu veux aller manger un bout ?

- Je n'ai pas faim.

Blaine fronça les sourcils.

- Toi tu n'as jamais goûté les petits-dej' de Sarah.

- Je pense que je vais plutôt me prendre une bonne douche avant, déclara le châtain en changeant de sujet. Ça gênera Jeff tu crois ?

- Bien sûr que non, je te l'ai dit il s'en fiche.

- Tu m'accompagnes ? murmura Kurt à son oreille.

Blaine oublia le petit-déjeuner qu'il devait faire manger à Kurt, il oublia aussi le petit moment de panique de ce dernier à son réveil. Tout cela s'effaça en quelques secondes quand il entendit la voix de Kurt si proche de lui, le faisant frissonner.

- Avec plaisir sexy.

Quand le châtain entendit la réponse de Blaine, il se leva du matelas et l'attira avec lui en lui prenant la main. Les voix de leurs amis résonnaient toujours et ils en profitèrent de ne pas avoir leur attention pour se diriger discrètement et en vitesse dans les escaliers. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de bain à l'étage, Kurt lâcha la main de Blaine tandis que ce dernier fermait la porte à clé. Quand il se tourna, il trouva Kurt en train de se déshabiller, et quelques secondes après, il fut totalement nu devant lui. Blaine parcourut son corps du regard, ne manquant aucun détail. Il partit de son visage, ses yeux bleus le fixaient et ne le lâchaient pas. Il se mordait la lèvre, reflétant sans doute sa gêne d'être à nu comme ça. Il était tellement beau, il arrivait à Blaine de se demander comment quelqu'un pouvait refléter autant de beauté et de classe en un regard. Il descendit ensuite ses yeux sur son torse, il y avait encore quelques marques qui étaient là pour rappeler que Kurt avait souffert beaucoup plus qu'une personne de son âge aurait dû. Mais ça lui rappelait aussi la force de celui-ci, il s'était relevé et avait continué à vivre même si au fond de lui il avait été complètement brisé. Il continua de descendre son regard pour le poser sur le sexe de son petit-ami. Blaine se mordit là lèvre à la vue, même de celui-ci il en était complètement accro. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur ses longues jambes, fines et parfaites. Pour Blaine, il n'y avait aucun doute, Kurt pourrait faire du mannequinat, il était tellement magnifique et dégageait quelque chose de spécial.

- Blaine ?

Même sa voix était parfaite. Comment Blaine avait fait pour être aussi chanceux ?

- Oui sexy ?

- Tu comptes me rejoindre ou me regarder encore longtemps ?

- T'es tellement magnifique, dit-il en s'approchant de lui. Je peux pas m'y empêcher.

- Arrête un peu, rit Kurt en entourant ses bras autour de son cou quand il fut à sa hauteur.

Blaine sourit et mit ses bras autour de sa taille, se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il fit glisser ses mains sur les fesses du châtain qu'il caressa délicatement avant de resserrer son emprise, faisant sursauter Kurt qui grogna dans leur baiser, se pressant un peu plus contre lui.

- Pourquoi t'es toujours autant habillé Blaine ? soupira Kurt contre ses lèvres.

- Parce que tu ne m'as pas encore déshabillé sexy, sourit ce dernier.

Kurt sourit à son tour contre ses lèvres et se sépara de lui en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- C'est comme si c'était fait mister, rétorqua-t-il.

Blaine était toujours dans ses habits de la veille, ayant dormi dedans vu qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de les enlever avant de s'endormir. Kurt prit le bas de son tee-shirt et le tira vers le haut, pour le faire passer au dessus de sa tête et le lui enlever. Blaine le vit se mordre la lèvre quand ses muscles du torse furent dévoilés. Il passa une main dessus, les caressant délicatement, faisant frissonner le bouclé. Le châtain posa ensuite un baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'attraper l'élastique du short de Blaine, tirant légèrement dessus. Il passa ses mains dans celui-ci et les bougea jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient placées sur ses fesses, au-dessus de son boxer. Blaine sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau un peu plus intensément cette-fois-ci, sa langue entrant dans la bouche de Kurt pour l'explorer. Le châtain soupira dans leur baiser pressant ses mains un peu plus fort sur les fesses de Blaine le collant beaucoup plus contre lui. Cela apporta la friction qu'il avait besoin contre son érection et il grogna de plaisir. Puis il baissa le short de Blaine, se détachant de ses lèvres pour le lui descendre jusqu'au niveau des chevilles. Le bouclé le suivit du regard et vit ainsi Kurt à genoux devant lui. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément en se dégageant du short. Kurt lui enleva ensuite son boxer, Blaine ne le lâchait pas du regard, il le fit glisser le long de ses jambes, le bouclé leva les pieds pour finalement s'en débarrasser complètement. Puis il sentit les lèvres de Kurt à l'extrémité de son sexe, qui posaient un léger baiser dessus. Blaine gémit de plaisir posant sa main dans les cheveux de Kurt. Seulement ce dernier remonta et entoura ses bras autour de son cou, l'embrassant passionnément.

- On la prend cette douche Anderson ? demanda-t-il en sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Blaine acquiesça et entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt, le soulevant soudainement. Le châtain fut obligé d'entourer ses jambes autour de sa taille et de se serrer un peu plus contre son petit-ami. Blaine ouvrit la porte de la douche. Tout comme la maison de Jeff, celle-ci était grande et spacieuse et avait largement de place pour deux personnes. Le bouclé plaqua Kurt contre le mur et s'attaqua à son cou, le mordillant et le léchant, faisant pousser à Kurt de longs gémissements, ne prenant même pas la peine d'être discret pour ne pas se faire entendre par leurs amis en bas. Il mit ses mains dans les boucles de Blaine qui continuait à le rendre complètement dingue avec sa bouche. Elle était magique et avait le don de lui faire tout oublier en seulement quelques secondes. Blaine l'enleva du mur avant de le plaquer de l'autre côté, lui permettant d'allumer l'eau au dessus d'eux. Celle-ci se mit à couler, dégoulinant le long de leurs corps et surtout le long du dos musclé de Blaine. Kurt le caressa du bout des doigts, enfonçant ses talons contre ses fesses, le pressant beaucoup plus contre lui. Le bouclé se détacha de son cou avant de coller son front au sien, l'eau de la douche coulait entre leurs lèvres et Blaine rompit l'espace pour l'embrasser passionnément. Le baiser était humide mais tellement excitant que Kurt ne put se retenir de gémir une nouvelle fois. Blaine descendit sa bouche le long de son cou puis de sa poitrine, Kurt plaqua sa tête contre le mur en fermant les yeux, donnant un meilleur accès. Le bouclé suça un téton de Kurt, le rendant complètement dur entre ses lèvres et sourit quand il vit déjà dans quel état de demande son petit-ami était. Il s'attaqua au deuxième et Kurt mit ses mains dans ses boucles sous le plaisir.

- Blaiiine, gémit Kurt en se tapant légèrement le dos du crâne contre le mur.

- T'es ultra sexy comme ça Kurt, dit Blaine en se détachant de lui, regardant le corps de Kurt entièrement mouillé, des gouttes dégoulinants de ses cheveux, coulant le long de sa figure, de son cou pour finir sur son torse.

Il se mordit la lèvre et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois passionnément, entremêlant leurs langues ensemble.

- Blaine, marmonna Kurt en se détachant de ses lèvres.

- Mmhh ?

- J'ai besoin de toi là …

- On n'a rien sexy, on ne peut pas faire …

- Utilise la magie de tes doigts Blaine, grogna le châtain.

Blaine ne put se retenir de rire et embrassa le bout de son nez.

- T'es sûr ?

- Maintenant que tu m'as chauffé comme un malade, ne t'avise même pas de me demander si c'est vraiment ce que je veux.

- Du calme sexy, sourit Blaine, si tu veux vraiment mes doigts en toi, tu vas les avoir ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

- Mmmmh, grogna Kurt aux paroles du bouclé.

Blaine le plaqua un peu plus contre lui, et descendit sa main entre eux, la faisant glisser le long du torse mouillé de Kurt, il caressa en même temps l'érection de ce dernier qui suffoqua légèrement en gémissant, avant de continuer à la descendre. Il caressa l'entrée de Kurt du bout de son doigt, ce dernier colla sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre. Puis le doigt de Blaine entra délicatement et en douceur en lui, Kurt grimaça à la douleur puis il finit par se détendre et hocha la tête pour faire comprendre à Blaine que c'était bon. Le bouclé bougea alors son doigt et quand il commença à entendre le souffle de Kurt se saccader, il approcha un nouveau doigt vers son entrée, massant délicatement avant que Kurt ne le coupe.

- Vas-y Blaine, grogna-t-il.

- Mais je ne veux pas te faire mal on n'a pas de lub...

- Je m'en fiche. L'eau s'en occupe. Vas-y.

Blaine acquiesça et s'exécuta entrant un nouveau doigt en lui. Kurt poussa un long gémissement et prit leurs érections ensemble, les pressant ensemble dans sa main. Blaine colla son front contre l'épaule de Kurt grognant doucement au plaisir que lui apportait la friction. Il continua aussi ses mouvements de doigts à l'intérieur de Kurt, bougeant délicatement. Quand il sentit que Kurt avait besoin de plus, il les entra plus profondément et dans un geste plus rapide, accélérant le mouvement et faisant gémir Kurt un peu plus fort. Ce dernier accéléra à son tour ses mouvements de vas et vient avec leur érections. La friction qu'elles avaient l'une contre l'autre était juste parfaite et le couple n'était que gémissements et grognements. Blaine se mit à mordre la peau de Kurt au niveau de son épaule et ce dernier grogna son nom d'une voix roque. Blaine finit par entrer un nouveau doigt en Kurt, les entrant et retirant dans un rythme rapide et régulier avant de toucher le point de sensible de Kurt qui gémit fortement. Blaine répéta encore et encore le mouvement, sentant le châtain devenir de plus en plus proche de son orgasme. Lui aussi n'était pas loin, étant donné les mouvements que Kurt continuait autour de son érection.

- Kuurt, grogna-t-il.

- Mmmh …

- Libère toi avec moi sexy, murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de la lui mordiller.

- Oh c'est pas vrai, marmonna Kurt avant de ne pas perdre plus de temps pour le faire.

Son orgasme le frappa en même temps que celui de Blaine. Les doigts du bouclé continuèrent de bouger en lui tandis que lui-même continuait ses mouvements autour de leurs érections. Le bouclé réfugia son visage dans le cou de Kurt en gémissant de plaisir tandis que Kurt reposait sa tête contre la sienne. Quand leurs orgasmes furent passés, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, l'eau coulant toujours sur eux.

- Faudrait peut-être qu'on la prenne maintenant cette douche non ? sourit Blaine contre ses lèvres.

- Peut-être oui, gloussa Kurt.

Blaine reposa délicatement Kurt sur le sol, celui-ci fit une légère grimace quand ses pieds se posèrent à terre mais finit par s'habituer à la sensation. Il éteignit l'eau et attrapa un gel douche posé et en mit sur ses mains, pour les mettre sur la peau de Blaine, commençant à le savonner. Il débuta au niveau de sa poitrine, puis descendit ses mains le long de son torse, avant de continuer en dessous de son nombril.

- Sexy … grogna Blaine. Évite plus bas …

- Pardon, rit Kurt en embrassant le bout de son nez.

Ils finirent de prendre leur douche ensemble, lavant le corps de l'un et de l'autre, avant d'entamer une autre séance de baisers intensifs au moment de se rincer. Puis il sortirent de la douche, Blaine récupéra des serviettes et en passa une à Kurt.

- C'est vraiment comme chez toi ici, rit ce dernier.

- Si tu avais une idée du temps que j'ai passé ici …

- Ses parents ne sont jamais là ?

- Si ça leur arrive quand il se rendent compte au bout d'un moment qu'ils ont été éloignés de leur fils pendant trop longtemps. On a pas été trop gâté au niveau des parents dans le groupe, dit Blaine en haussant les épaules. C'est entre autre pour ça qu'on est aussi proche. On sait qu'on peut compter les uns sur les autres.

Kurt sourit tristement et enlaça Blaine un petit moment.

- Tu te rappelles la dernière fois qu'on a été ici ? sourit Blaine quand ils se séparèrent.

- Oui, rougit Kurt. Qui aurait cru qu'on serait comme ça deux mois plus tard ?

- Et ben pas moi en tout cas, rit Blaine.

- Dire que je t'ai laissé faire ça alors qu'on se connaissait à peine …

- On venait de jouer à _« je n'ai jamais »_ je crois qu'après ça on se connaissait parfaitement, se moqua Blaine.

Kurt rit à son tour et se mit devant la glace pour tenter de se coiffer. Blaine l'observa quelques minutes en souriant.

- Va pas trop falloir que je tarde sexy, dit doucement Blaine.

- Mmh.

- Tu ne vas pas regretter de me faire confiance sur ce coup ? demanda doucement Blaine.

Kurt se retourna et se rapprocha de lui, il prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Non, dit-il simplement en le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de retourner vers le miroir et de se remettre à se coiffer.

- Ok, sourit Blaine. On se voit tout à l'heure alors, dit-il en posant un dernier baiser sur sa joue puis de quitter la salle de bain.

**xxxxxx**

Blaine quitta donc la maison de Jeff pour se rendre chez Jason où il n'était pas allé depuis près de deux mois. C'était bizarre pour lui de se dire ça, étant donné que c'était l'un des endroits où il avait passé beaucoup de temps. Enfin, beaucoup de nuits. Arrivé sur place, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de frapper à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, se fut Jason qui ouvrit. Il le regarda pendant un moment avant de parler.

- Blaine ?

- Je peux entrer ? demanda ce dernier.

- Euh … Oui, oui entre, dit-il en ouvrant la porte pour le laisser passer. Ma chambre ?

- Yep.

Ils montèrent en silence dans la chambre de Jason, ce dernier ferma la porte derrière eux. Blaine s'installa sur le lit et quand il leva les yeux, il vit Jason en train d'enlever son tee-shirt. Il le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés.

- Jason, soupira-t-il, remets ce tee-shirt.

Celui-ci le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu …

- Je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

- Tu viens toujours pour ça.

- Je sais mais là ce n'est pas le cas. Remets-ton tee-shirt et viens t'asseoir là, dit-il en posant sa main sur le lit à côté de lui.

Jason le regarda quelques instants, méfiant, avant de se rhabiller et de s'asseoir à côté du bouclé. Il garda les yeux sur ses mains qui étaient posées sur ses genoux.

- Je suis désolé, commença Blaine. Pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé, pour la manière dont je t'ai traité, pour …

- Blaine tu n'as pas à …

- Laisse-moi finir Jason. Je n'ai jamais eu aucun scrupule à coucher avec toi, alors que je savais très bien que tu avais des sentiments pour moi. Je me suis servi de toi pendant bien trop longtemps, et tu ne méritais vraiment pas ça. J'ai été un connard avec toi. Un vrai connard et aujourd'hui je m'en veux.

- Qu'est-ce que t'essayes de me dire là ?

- Que ça ne se reproduira plus. Je suis avec Kurt maintenant.

- Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit et …

- Je suis amoureux de lui.

Jason leva pour la première fois les yeux vers Blaine, et quand il rencontra son regard, il détourna la tête en soupirant.

- Je sais, dit-il. Je le sais depuis un moment.

- Alors pourquoi tu continues de …

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, sourit Jason en haussant les épaules.

- Jason …

- Je sais, je sais, soupira-t-il. J'ai juste … Ne me demande pas comment j'ai fait pour avoir des sentiments pour toi même si tu te servais de moi, parce que je ne pourrais pas te l'expliquer. Et ça me fait chier tous les jours cette situation. Surtout depuis que ce …

- Fais attention aux mots que t'emploient.

- Ce mec, déclara Jason en levant les yeux au ciel, est arrivé ici. Tu m'as traité comme de la merde et pourtant je me suis accroché à toi comme un con, dit-il en se levant.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains, retenant ses larmes, car il ne voulait pas pleurer devant Blaine. Surtout pas.

- Je ne me rendais pas compte que c'était autant Jason … Je suis désolé.

- Tu revenais tout le temps vers moi. Alors que tu disais aux gens que tu ne te tapais jamais quelqu'un deux fois. Je me disais que peut-être tu ne réalisais pas encore qu'il y avait quelque chose en moi qui te plaisait, plus que mon cul. J'en étais même persuadé. Et puis il est arrivé et là tu m'as traité comme une vraie merde. Dès que je posais une main sur toi, t'étais dégouté. Alors qu'avant tu aimais la façon que je te touchais Blaine.

Blaine baissa les yeux honteux, comprenant que l'attitude qu'il avait eu avec Jason était bien pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé et qu'il ne s'était vraiment pas rendu compte sur le moment de ce qu'il faisait.

- J'ai tout de suite vu que ce que tu ressentais pour lui c'était différent, ta manière de le regarder, de le toucher, de lui sourire et je ne l'ai pas supporté. Je me suis promis de briser votre couple, comme toi tu m'as brisé moi.

- Jas...

- La seule fois, coupa ce dernier maintenant parti dans une colère noire, la seule fois où j'ai voulu tirer un trait sur toi tu m'y as empêché Blaine !

- Quoi ?

- Bien sûr, tu ne t'en rappelles pas, t'en avais rien à foutre. J'avais un premier rendez-vous avec un mec ce soir là, un mec que j'avais rencontré à la plage. Un mec qui était gentil, droit et qui avait du respect pour moi. Et toi tu as débarqué chez moi quelques minutes avant que ce soit l'heure à laquelle je devais partir. Tu as commencé à faire tout ton petit manège, sachant très bien que je craquerais. Je t'ai dit que j'avais un rendez-vous mais tu n'arrêtais pas de répéter que ça n'avait pas d'importance parce que j'avais envie d'être avec toi. Et t'avais raison, c'était ça le pire. Je ne suis jamais allé au rendez-vous et il n'a plus jamais voulu me reparler.

- Je … Je m'en rappelais plus, murmura Blaine de plus en plus honteux.

- Comme tu ne te rappelles pas que t'étais mon premier ?

- Pardon ?

- Ouais, t'étais bourré ce soir là. Je savais que tu ne t'en souviendrais pas.

- Comment tu peux …

- Avoir des sentiments pour toi ? soupira Jason. J'en sais strictement rien et pourtant … C'est le cas.

Blaine n'avait jamais vu cet aspect là de la personnalité de Jason. En fait quand il y pensait, il n'avait jamais bien pris le temps de le comprendre, de l'écouter ou de le connaître. C'était juste un « pote » avec qui il avait aimé passer du bon temps.

- Je pars à New-York à la rentrée … Tu n'auras plus à euh …

- A te voir ?

- Mmmh.

- Ouais, après avoir passé deux ans à te voir presque tous les jours, excepté ces deux derniers mois, ça va me faire tellement de bien de ne plus jamais entendre parler de toi, dit-il sarcastiquement.

- Ça vaut beaucoup mieux pour toi.

- Pourquoi lui ? demanda Jason, retenant une nouvelle fois ses larmes.

- Parce qu'il m'a touché d'une manière que jamais personne n'avait su faire avant. Et … Je suis tombé amoureux de lui.

A ce stade là, les larmes de Jason commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Il les essuya rapidement en reniflant et en évitant le regard de Blaine.

- Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour Kurt avec James.

- Je me suis rappelé la fois où tu m'as sorti d'une de ses merdes aussi. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il ce serait passé. Même si je déteste Kurt, il ne méritait pas de se faire tabasser par la bande de James.

- Ça veut énormément dire, donc merci.

- Ce n'est pas la peine qu'il vienne me remercier lui par contre.

- Je te rassure, il en n'a pas l'intention. Il te déteste sûrement autant que tu le détestes.

- Et pourtant, il n'a aucune raison de se plaindre, dit-il en soupirant.

- Tu vas aussi trouver cette personne Jason, déclara Blaine en se levant, se dirigeant vers lui. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et je ne serai plus dans ton chemin pour t'empêcher de vivre une vraie relation, une que tu mérites avec quelqu'un qui te mérite.

- Tu le penses vraiment ? murmura Jason, en regardant le sol.

- Oui. J'en ai aucun doute. Et je suis vraiment désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait.

- Merci d'être venu pour ça. Ça compte beaucoup tu sais.

- De rien.

- C'est la première fois que tu es dans ma chambre et qu'on ne couche pas ensemble, sourit tristement Jason.

- C'est vrai, sourit Blaine.

- J'ai voulu tellement de fois qu'on soit là simplement pour discuter ou pour passer un moment ensemble ... On va dire que je n'avais jamais imaginé que ça serait comme ça que ça se passerait.

Blaine haussa les épaules et s'excusa du regard.

- Tu pars quand d'ici ? demanda Jason pour changer de sujet.

- Au début du mois de Septembre normalement.

- On se croisera peut-être d'ici là.

- Peut-être, répondit Blaine.

- Tu … Tu pourrais faire une chose pour moi ?

- Tout dépend quoi.

- Me promettre que tu viendras me dire au revoir ?

Blaine regarda quelques secondes Jason et vit la douleur qu'il y avait dans les yeux de ce dernier. Il savait aussi combien ça avait dû être difficile de demander quelque chose comme ça. Il pouvait au moins faire ça pour lui.

- Je viendrai te dire au revoir. Promis.

- Merci, répondit Jason, ne levant pas le regard, cachant ses yeux humides.

- Ok, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'y aille maintenant, déclara doucement Blaine.

Jason se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Ça va aller ? s'inquiéta le bouclé.

- Tu t'inquiètes maintenant ? se moqua Jason en l'évitant du regard.

- Jason …

- Vas-y Blaine, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles.

- Okay. A plus tard, déclara-t-il avant de quitter la chambre.

Quand il ferma la porte, il ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants, mais quand il entendit les sanglots de Jason, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais entendu, il se hâta de sortir de la maison. Il avança légèrement sur la plage avant de se laisser tomber sur le sable. Il remonta ses genoux jusqu'à sa poitrine et réfugia sa tête dedans, laissant alors les larmes couler. Il se détestait.

**xxxxxx**

Quand Kurt vit Sebastian seul, couché sur le matelas au fond de la pièce, il le rejoignit en soupirant et en traînant des pieds. Il s'allongea à ses côtés sans dire un mot.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive beau gosse ? sourit Sebastian face à son attitude.

- Blaine est avec Jason.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec lui ?

- Il s'est pris d'un élan de gentillesse ou je ne sais pas trop quoi. Bref, il a voulu aller s'excuser pour tout ce qu'il lui a fait.

- Il était temps, se moqua Sebastian. Ce mec doit ramasser son cœur à la petite cuillère.

- Ça va avec Brian ? demanda Kurt en tentant d'ignorer sa remarque.

- Il est sebsexuel, déclara fièrement Sebastian.

- Pardon ? rit Kurt.

- Hier, on a fait un petit test, et il est sebsexuel.

- Je n'ai même pas envie de savoir ce que c'était ce « test ».

- C'était chaud. Et vous étiez tous là ...

- Seb.

- Je sais déjà qu'il est doué avec ses mains alors qu'il m'a simplement touché le torse.

- Seb !

- Oooh, arrête de faire ta sainte ni touche, tu crois vraiment que je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait avec Anderson sous la douche avant qu'il parte ?

- Oh mon dieu, gémit Kurt en cachant son visage rougi entre ses mains tandis que Sebastian explosait de rire.

- Tu voulais lui rappeler ce qu'il perdait si jamais ça dérapait avec Jason ?

- Ça ne dérapera pas avec Jason, dit fermement Kurt.

- Ok, ok, rit Sebastian. Bon sinon quoi de neuf ?

- Je stresse.

- Tu viens de dire toi même qu'il ne va rien se passer avec l'autre.

- Pas pour ça. Pour l'Ohio.

- Oh.

Sebastian s'installa sur le côté pour pouvoir le regarder et l'inviter à continuer.

- Je recommence à faire des cauchemars, se confia Kurt en chuchotant. Ça faisait longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé et je … J'ai pas envie de revivre ça.

- Heey, murmura Sebastian, sentant l'anxiété et l'angoisse chez son ami.

Il se redressa et tendit ses bras, Kurt le regarda faire et se redressa à son tour pour se réfugier dedans en soupirant.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait le plus peur là-bas ? demanda doucement Sebastian.

Kurt adorait la façon dont celui-ci arrivait à être sérieux et rassurant quand ils discutaient de quelque chose d'aussi important tous les deux. Sebastian avait deux côtés très différents et plus le temps passait, plus Kurt se rendait compte qu'il avait extrêmement besoin de sa personnalité dans sa vie.

- Retomber sur Lucas, revoir tout le monde et surtout … être là où … Où on me hait et où je risque de me faire agresser en sortant de chez moi.

- Ne dis pas ça Kurt, soupira Sebastian en le serrant un peu plus contre lui. Je suis persuadé qu'il y aura des personnes là pour toi si tu as besoin.

- Il y en aura …

_Mais il n'y aura pas Blaine_, ne put s'empêcher de penser Kurt.

- Je suis sûr que ça va aller.

- J'espère.

- Tu as mangé quelque chose ce matin ? Autre que la queue d'Anderson ? demanda Sebastian.

Kurt explosa de rire et cacha son visage dans le torse de son ami. Ce dernier sourit, heureux de l'avoir détendu.

- Plus sérieusement … Tu as mangé ?

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Hep, hep, hep tu ne vas pas recommencer comme au début de l'été toi, grogna-t-il.

- C'est … C'est plus fort que moi Seb. Dès qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, j'arrive pas à manger, ou je vomis après.

- Tu crois pas que tu devrais parler à un médecin ?

- Un psy ? Y'a pas moyen. J'ai déjà eu du mal à dire ce qu'il s'était passé à Holly ou Blaine mais alors à un inconnu …

- Je ne parle pas forcément d'un psy Kurt, dit calmement Sebastian. Un médecin simplement. Tu sais qu'on dit que parler un inconnu ça peut être plus facile que de parler à tes proches.

- J'ai pas envie.

- Ok le boudeur j'ai compris. Donc t'as pas le choix, on va manger un bout, dit-il en se levant tirant Kurt avec lui.

- Mais t'as pas déjà mangé un petit-dej' toi ?

- Si mais je ne me lasse pas de la bouffe de Sarah.

Kurt lui sourit et leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Sebastian quand ils passèrent devant tous les matelas qui avaient été collés ensemble et où tout le monde était allongé dessus. On dirait une partouze géante les gars !

- Plus pervers tu meurs ! rétorqua Wes.

Sebastian lui fit un clin d'œil avant de prendre le bras de Kurt et de l'amener jusqu'à la cuisine.

- Assis-toi beau gosse.

- C'est fou comme la manière dont Brian me regarde peut changer.

- Quoi ?

- J'avais l'impression hier qu'on allait bien s'entendre, mais là il vient de m'envoyer son regard le plus noir.

- Merde, j'ai raté ça. Il est tellement sexy quand il le fait …

- Quand qui fait quoi ? demanda Brian en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Quand tu fais ton jaloux envers Kurt, sourit Sebastian tandis que Brian baissait les yeux, rougissant.

- Bon je vais vous laisser tous les deux moi … commença Kurt.

- Hummel tu ne bouges pas de là.

- Pourquoi ? soupira-t-il.

- Parce que tu vas manger. Brian tu peux me passer le beurre de cacahuète dans le placard à ta gauche.

Ce dernier s'executa avant de s'affaler sur une chaise.

- Avoue que tu restes là parce que t'es jaloux, sourit Sebastian vers Brian.

- Je voulais juste être un peu avec toi mais si ça te dérange tant que ça je peux me casser aussi, rétorqua Brian.

Kurt se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir d'éclater de rire, car il était clair et net que Brian était jaloux.

- Avoue-le, insista Sebastian en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Kurt attrapa de son plein gré un pancake qu'il tartina de beurre de cacahuète et regarda les deux garçons. Il avait l'impression d'assister à une scène de film. Il mangea une première bouchée comme si il était devant son téléviseur.

- J'ai une raison de l'être ? demanda Brian en ne quittant pas son regard des yeux de Sebastian.

- Je t'ai déjà donné cette réponse.

- La tenchion sechuelle entre vous deux est inchoutenable, déclara Kurt la bouche pleine.

Les deux garçons écarquillèrent les yeux et se tournèrent vers Kurt.

- Kwah ? Ch'ai vrai.

- Ça casse tout ton charme Hummel, dit Sebastian en faisant la grimace.

- Pardon, répondit Kurt en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

Il finit de mâcher avant de continuer.

- J'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça, mais là c'est sorti tout seul. Ouah quoi. Trouvez-vous une chambre et faites ce que vous avez à faire, dit-il.

Brian rougit et baissa les yeux, attrapant un pancake pour s'occuper les mains et la bouche. Kurt sentit soudainement son portable vibrer. Il finit rapidement son pancake, avant de le sortir de sa poche.

_**De Blaine : **_

Je suis parti de chez Jason sexy. Je traine juste un peu sur la plage avant de retourner chez Jeff.

Kurt fronça les sourcils, trouvant bizarre le fait que Blaine reste seul sur la plage. A moins que …

_**A Blaine : **_

Seul ?

_**De Blaine : **_

Oui.

_**A Blaine : **_

Blaine ? Tout va bien ? :(

_**De Blaine : **_

T'inquiètes pas.

- Il habite loin d'ici Jason ?

- Pourquoi tu veux aller chez Jason, beau gosse ? demanda Sebastian en fronçant les sourcils.

- Blaine n'a pas l'air bien. Il m'a dit qu'il traînait sur la plage et je voudrais le rejoindre.

- Tu sors par la baie vitrée, c'est du côté droit. Tu marches le long de la plage et tu le trouveras sûrement, expliqua Brian.

- Ok, merci, déclara Kurt en se levant, finissant son café avec hâte.

- Il allait voir Jason aujourd'hui ? demanda Brian.

Kurt se contenta de hocher la tête avant de reposer la tasse sur la table. Il fit un signe de la main au deux garçons, et sortit de la cuisine.

_**A Blaine : **_

J'arrive tout de suite.

- Tobby ! appela Kurt et le chien arriva en courant vers lui.

- Mais on faisait des câlins ! entendit-il Sarah gémir du salon.

- Désolé ! Je reviens, on se voit plus tard !

Et sur ces mots, il quitta la maison des Sterling et partit à sa droite comme Brian le lui avait décrit. Il marcha pendant environ 5 minutes quand il vit la silhouette de Blaine sur le sable. Tobby courut vers son maître, le lécha et continua son exploration de la plage. Kurt quant à lui, se hâta de le rejoindre et quand il fut à sa hauteur, il vit les joues et les yeux rougis de son petit-ami.

- Heyy, murmura-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- C'était pas la peine de venir sexy.

- Blaine. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

- Je suis tellement un connard, murmura Blaine. Un connard de première. Je critique Lucas mais t'avais raison, je suis pire que lui.

- Ne dis pas ça, soupira Kurt en se collant contre lui, mettant son bras autour de son corps. Ne me fais pas encore plus regretter et culpabiliser pour avoir dit ça ...

- Il vient juste de sortir toutes les choses que je lui ai faites et je … Je te dis, j'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver dans ce que tu avais dit de Lucas et je …

- Blaine, dit fermement Kurt en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Peu importe ce que tu as fait, c'est dans le passé maintenant. Et aujourd'hui, tel que je te connais tu n'as strictement _rien_ de lui.

- Ça n'empêche pas que j'ai été un vrai connard. Je te mérite tellement pas …

- Ne dis pas ça, ne dis jamais ça ok ? murmura Kurt en collant son front au sien avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un moment avant de se séparer. Kurt garda son bras autour de la taille de Blaine, ce dernier posa sa tête sur ton épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? murmura Kurt.

Blaine raconta alors tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Jason. Quand il termina son récit, Kurt resta silencieux pendant un moment, effrayant au plus haut point le bouclé.

- Tu me détestes toi aussi, ça y'est ? soupira-t-il honteux.

- Non. Toute cette histoire me fait juste me rendre compte à quel point tu as changé pour moi.

Blaine tourna son visage vers lui et lui fit un faible sourire.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, continua Kurt, c'est que dès le début, tu n'as jamais agi de cette façon là avec moi. Le premier soir, tu aurais largement pu profiter de moi étant donné que je t'ai carrément supplié pour qu'on couche ensemble. Mais au lieu d'accepter, tu m'as repoussé … Et tu ne me connaissais pas …

- Je sais, expliqua Blaine. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer mais la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite vu qu'il y avait quelque chose de brisé chez toi. Et ce soir là, j'ai vu dans tes yeux que tu faisais seulement ça parce que tu étais bourré.

- J'en avais envie aussi, tu sais, sourit Kurt, posant sa tête contre lui.

- Et tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'en avais aussi envie, rit Blaine. Mais je ne voulais pas te rendre encore plus mal que tu ne l'étais déjà. Mais si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre dans ta situation, je ne pense pas que je me serai arrêté.

- Pourquoi avec moi ?

- J'en sais rien Kurt, mais je suis tellement heureux de ne pas avoir eu ce comportement avec toi, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné.

- Shh Blaine, tu n'as pas à penser à ça ok ? murmura Kurt, sa bouche contre sa peau.

Il embrassa tendrement sa joue, Blaine ferma les yeux au contact, avant que Kurt prenne sa main dans la sienne et se lève.

- Aller viens, on y retourne, tu vas continuer à broyer du noir sinon.

- Ok, soupira Blaine en se levant à son tour.

Quand le bouclé fut debout devant lui, Kurt lâcha sa main et entoura ses bras autour de son cou pour l'enlacer et le serrer dans ses bras. Blaine se détendit automatiquement et réfugia sa tête dans son cou, prenant une longue et profonde inspiration.

- Ce qui compte c'est la personne que tu es maintenant, murmura Kurt à son oreille. Et je suis fière de qui tu es.

Blaine hocha la tête, le plus important c'était que Kurt soit fière de lui.

- Ok ? demanda le châtain en prenant son visage en coupe, collant leurs fronts ensemble.

- Ok, sourit faiblement Blaine avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

**xxxxxx**

Plusieurs jours passèrent, la date pour le retour de Kurt à Lima avait été fixée. Burt avait rappelé Kurt pour lui proposer de venir pendant une semaine. Le châtain avait eut besoin de quelques instants avant de répondre, mais avait finalement accepté. Burt semblait tellement excité, il ne se sentait pas de le décevoir. Mais Kurt stressait, et pas qu'un petit peu. Plus le départ pour Lima approchait, plus il devenait de plus en plus tendu, cachant ses angoisses à tout le monde. Elles ressortaient surtout la nuit et ça, il avait bien du mal à le cacher à Blaine. Ses cauchemars étaient de retour toutes les nuits et le réveillaient plusieurs fois, certaines nuits il ne se rendormait pas, même si il était réfugié dans les bras de Blaine, rien n'y faisait.

Cette nuit là, c'était la veille du départ de Kurt. Son vol pour Lima était en fin de journée. Il n'avait strictement rien mangé le soir. Il avait donné comme excuse à Blaine, Holly et Cooper qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien et qu'il avait surement dû prendre froid à la plage puisqu'ils s'étaient tous baignés alors qu'ils pleuvaient - voulant profiter au maximum des derniers moments de Kurt à la plage. Ils y avaient tous cru, même si Blaine n'était pas totalement convaincu. Après le repas, le couple était monté dans la chambre, avait mis un film et Blaine s'était endormi devant sans s'en rendre compte. Kurt l'avait regardé pendant de longues minutes dormir, avant d'éteindre la lumière et d'essayer de trouver à son tour le sommeil. Seulement, le châtain n'arrivait pas à le trouver, il était épuisé mais ça n'aidait en rien. Ça lui rappelait exactement ses premières nuits après l'agression à son arrivée ici. Seulement, à cette période, à partir du moment où Blaine avait commencé à dormir avec lui, ça s'était arrangé. Là il n'y avait rien à faire, même si le bouclé était à ses côtés, sa présence ne l'aidait pas à se détendre pour dormir.

Après qu'il ait vu de nombreuses heures défiler sur son réveil, Kurt réussit enfin à s'endormir. Mais se fut pour s'évader dans un autre cauchemar.

_Il se trouvait dans la rue. Là où tout s'était passé, là où sa vie avait basculée dans un cauchemar sans fin. Mais cette fois-ci, le lieu était complètement vide. Il faisait nuit, il y avait seulement la lumière du lampadaire qui éclairait le trottoir. Kurt eut envie de bouger, continuer à marcher parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de rester à cet endroit. Mais il en était incapable, c'était comme si ses pieds étaient collés au sol, il tenta alors de parler pour demander de l'aide mais il ne pouvait pas non plus sortir le moindre mot.  
C'est alors que, apparut de nul part, ils étaient tous là, en ligne devant lui. Kurt tenta une nouvelle fois de courir mais comme sa première tentative, il échoua. Tout comme parler, il en était incapable. Les garçons de l'équipe par contre eux pouvaient parler, et ils ne cessaient de l'insulter, de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables, les uns à la suite des autres, comme si c'était une sorte de jeu.  
Puis soudainement, un des garçons s'approcha de lui, Kurt tenta de faire un pas en arrière en vain. Il vit le sourire sur ses lèvres, il le connaissait, il savait ce qui l'attendait. « Il te suffira juste de me dire de ne pas le faire et je ne le ferai pas Hummel » lui dit simplement son agresseur. Kurt tentait de lui dire, de lui faire comprendre qu'ils lui avaient déjà tous fait du mal, que ça suffisait, que les marques n'avaient pas encore disparues. Mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche.  
Alors le premier coup s'enfonça dans son ventre, mais pour son plus grand étonnement, un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres, raisonnant dans toute la rue. Ses pieds se décollèrent enfin du sol et il réussit à tomber par terre. Il recroquevilla alors ses genoux contre son torse, se rappelant que la dernière fois, ça l'avait légèrement protégé des coups les plus violents.  
Un autre garçon s'approcha, Kurt n'arrivait pas à voir son visage dans la nuit, il était dos au lampadaire, donc dos à la lumière. Il resserra ses jambes contre son torse pour être sûr de ne pas avoir un nouveau coup au ventre, sentant qu'il ne le supporterait pas. Seulement le poing lui vint en pleine figure. Il n'avait pas eu ça lors de son autre agression, il ne comprit pas tout de suite mais il eut le goût du sang dans la bouche. Et son nez lui faisait mal comme jamais. Il gémit de douleur, ce son là aussi arriva à sortir de sa bouche mais il était toujours incapable de parler. Il colla alors son front contre le goudron, c'était une vraie torture toutes ces douleurs qui resurgissaient d'un seul coup. Douleurs qu'il pensait avoir oublié.  
Soudainement quelqu'un l'attrapa par le cou et le souleva ainsi, Kurt ne pouvait plus respirer. Il vit au loin une forme par terre et quelqu'un d'autre à côté qui tentait de bouger la forme qui n'était en fait qu'un corps, tentant de le réveiller. Ce n'est que quand cette personne leva le visage que Kurt reconnut Finn. Son cœur battit un peu plus fort en comprenant que la personne allongée et inerte était Puck. Il tenta alors de crier, de demander à Finn si Puck était en vie, mais une nouvelle fois rien ne sortit. Il sentait même sa respiration se saccader, il n'arrive plus à inspirer, la main autour de son cou était en train de l'étouffer.  
Peut-être que mourir était sûrement la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver à cet instant là, se dit Kurt, se souvenant qu'il avait souhaité la même chose la première fois. Simplement mourir pour ne plus rien ressentir. Soudainement, la main autour de son cou n'était plus là et il tomba une nouvelle fois sur le sol, sa tête heurtant le goudron. Il voyait floue, il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de ses larmes ou simplement à cause du choc. Il reçut un nouveau coup dans le ventre, mais la douleur de sa tête était tellement intense qu'il ne sentait presque plus celle de son ventre. Il se rappelait alors que ça lui avait exactement fait ça la première fois.  
Il se demanda à quoi pouvait-il se raccrocher ? Comme il l'avait déjà fait ce soir là. Son père ? Il serait tellement mort de honte après ça qu'il n'oserait même plus lui parler. Les New Directions ? Ils allaient tous partir réaliser leurs rêves aux quatre coins du pays. New York ? Il avait raté son audition pour la NYADA qu'est-ce qu'il lui restait là-bas ? rien. Lucas ? Il en n'avait rien à faire de lui, et s'était toujours servi de lui.  
Mais soudainement une image vint à son esprit. Il y avait quelque chose de différent par rapport à la première fois, parce que là, il avait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher et pour qui se battre. Blaine. Blaine et son regard qui lui montrait qu'il faisait comprendre qu'il était la plus belle personne dans son monde. Puis un souvenir lui revint en tête, Sebastian en train d'imiter Sarah et Jeff qui était mort de rire. Il avait envie de sourire à ce souvenir. Ils allaient tous à New York, il ne serait pas tout seul avec Lucas ou Rachel. Il serait avec eux et surtout … Avec Blaine. Il ne pouvait pas mourir sans avoir eu le courage de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas.  
Il ouvrit alors les yeux, et posa sa main par terre, tentant de se relever. Mais un nouveau coup dans son dos le cloua de nouveau au sol. Il cria de désespoir. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Mais cette fois ses mots sortirent de sa bouche, tout comme ses cris. « Stop ! Non ! » hurla-t-il entre ses larmes de douleur. Sa voix était aiguë, il avait peur, il avait mal, et ça ne faisait qu'accentuer les rires. Il tenta de se mettre à genoux, et reçut une insulte dégradante, il tenta de l'ignorer et essaya de remplacer cette voix par celle de Blaine. Il pouvait le faire. Il tint alors son ventre, de peur d'avoir un nouveau coup dedans. Il se redressa légèrement mais il vit un pied s'approcher de sa tête. Il hurla de toutes ses forces, pensant qu'ils prendraient peut-être peur.  
Il n'arrivait presque plus à voir le visage de Blaine, il avait trop mal. Mais sa voix résonnait dans sa tête, appelant son nom doucement. Il y avait tellement de tendresse dans sa voix, elle était magnifique comme à son habitude. Kurt se demanda si il pouvait l'entendre chanter. Mais un nouveau coup dans son abdomen le fit basculer et il hurla une nouvelle fois. Il entendit un aboiement au loin et ne comprit pas. Pourtant il le connaissait cet aboiement. La voix de Blaine lui parla une nouvelle fois, pourquoi lui demandait-il d'ouvrir les yeux ? Ses yeux étaient déjà ouverts, il voyait très bien ses agresseurs autour de lui, cherchant où lui mettre un nouveau coup. Alors pourquoi insistait-t-il là dessus ? Ils criaient tous et la voix de Blaine commençait à s'estomper. Non, il ne voulait pas la perde, elle le gardait en vie. Alors il cria une nouvelle fois mais se fut des mains sur son visage qui le poussa à arrêter. Ce n'était pas les mains de ses agresseurs, celles-ci étaient douces et le caressaient tendrement, comme Blaine avait l'habitude de le faire. Alors il ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer là-dessus, même si il avait une douleur à la poitrine qui l'empêchait de plus en plus de respirer. Il savait que si il ne faisait pas quelque chose, il allait mourir étouffé. Alors il prit son courage à deux, rassembla le peu de force qui lui restait et se redressa brusquement en toussant et ouvrit les yeux._

Il découvrit alors qu'il n'était pas dans la rue, mais dans une chambre. La lumière était allumée. Il mit une main au niveau de sa poitrine, il n'arrivait toujours pas à respirer. Il n'allait tout de même pas mourir dans une chambre ?

- Kurt ?

_Blaine ?_  
Kurt tourna la tête et le vit assit à ses côtés. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, les yeux rouges, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude. Il tourna alors la tête et vit Tobby au bord du lit assis qui le regardait avec la tête penchée. Et quand il leva les yeux, à la porte il vit Holly, une main sur la bouche, retenant sans doute des sanglots et Cooper qui avait entouré un bras autour d'elle et la pressait contre lui. Kurt ne les avait jamais vu comme ça non plus.

Il comprit alors. Il n'avait que rêvé. C'était un nouveau cauchemar. Sûrement le plus réel qu'il avait eu d'ailleurs. Il se tourna alors de nouveau vers Blaine et lui montra sa gorge d'un signe de main.

- Respire Kurt. Tu t'en empêches tout seul, dit-il.

Kurt vit le bouclé hésiter mais il porta finalement sa main au-dessus de la sienne au niveau de sa gorge, et la lui enlèva entremêlant à la place leurs doigts ensemble.

- Tu es en sécurité Kurt, tu as fait un cauchemar. Rien de tout ça ne s'est passé, tu n'y es pas retourné, ça n'a pas recommencé. Tu es dans ton lit chez Holly. Et je suis là avec toi.

Ces derniers mots le frappèrent soudainement quand il réalisa que c'était vrai. Il avait juste rêvé, tout ça n'était pas réel. Les sanglots le submergèrent alors, son corps entier se mit à trembler mais cela lui prouvait que celui-ci était toujours là, intacte et qu'il n'était pas en bouilli à cause des coups.

- Finn ? demanda Kurt entre deux sanglots.

- Finn est Lima mon cœur, il doit être en train de dormir, déclara Holly la voix tremblante, du bout de la chambre.

- Puck aussi ?

- Puck aussi, affirma-t-elle.

Kurt soupira de soulagement, ce qui lui fit remarquer que sa respiration ne le troublait plus. Il sentit cependant ses larmes couler le long de ses joues mais il n'eut pas la force de les essuyer. C'est alors que les doigts de Blaine se posèrent délicatement sur sa peau, caressant tendrement son visage pour les lui enlever. Kurt avait besoin de lui, il avait besoin de le sentir proche. Il se laissa alors tomber dans ses bras et continua de pleurer tandis que Blaine lui chuchotait des mots rassurants à l'oreille, enlevant de temps en temps ses mèches qui se collaient à son front à cause des larmes. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta dans ses bras, il entendit à un moment donné la porte se fermer.

- Kurt ? appela Blaine après ce qu'il parut une éternité.

- Oui ? murmura-t-il.

Il avait arrêté de trembler ou de pleurer, il regardait simplement dans le vide, sentant les mains rassurantes de Blaine dans son dos.

- Comment tu te sens ? Ça fait une heure et demi que tu n'as pas bougé, chuchota Blaine.

Kurt se redressa alors et se tourna de façon à pouvoir regarder le visage de Blaine.

- Ça … Ça va mieux, bafouilla-t-il.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Un verre d'eau ? A manger ? Tu veux prendre une douche ? Tu …

- Non, non, dit Kurt en secouant la tête.

- Tu veux en parler ? tenta Blaine, caressant son visage.

Kurt ferma les yeux au toucher avant de les ouvrir de nouveau. Il se pencha et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Blaine, l'embrassant tendrement avant de se séparer de lui.

- Tu m'as foutu la trouille de ma vie Kurt, murmura Blaine quand ils se séparèrent. J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais et t'entendre hurler comme ça sans pouvoir rien faire c'était juste de la torture. J'avais l'impression d'y être avec toi, sans pouvoir t'aider ou te sauver.

- C'était pas comme ça s'est passé, déclara Kurt. Je ressentais les mêmes douleurs mais c'était différent. Finn et Puck étaient là. Et ils … Puck était allongé par terre et ne bougeait pas, Finn tentait de le réveiller mais ça ne marchait pas. Et moi … Ils se défoulaient sur moi.

- Kurt … Ça faisait … longtemps que tu n'avais pas fait un cauchemar comme ça.

- La dernière fois que j'ai fait celui-là c'était la nuit après l'agression, chez Puck.

- C'est pas innocent si tu le refais la veille de partir à Lima …

- Je ne veux pas y aller, murmura Kurt, sentant de nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Si tu peux, et il faut que tu le fasses. Si tu n'y vas pas demain, tu n'y retourneras jamais de ta vie. Tu t'es battu pour aller mieux aujourd'hui, ne retourne pas à la case départ ...

- Blaine ?

- Oui ?

- Tu … Si je te le demandais … Tu viendrais avec moi à Lima ?

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

- Oui, murmura Kurt, je n'y arriverai pas sans toi.

- Et tes amis ? Ton père ? Ils ne veulent pas forcément me voir moi.

- Je m'en fiche. S'il te plaît Blaine, je … Viens avec moi, j'ai besoin de toi.

Blaine réalisa à quel point cette demande et cette démarche avait dû être dur à faire pour Kurt. Lui qui gardait toujours tout pour lui, qui avait mis tant de temps à s'ouvrir à lui sur le relation, qui luttait tous les jours contre les horreurs que la vie lui avait lancées en pleine figure.

- Bien sûr que je viendrai sexy, je ne te laisserai jamais seul, surtout si tu as besoin de moi.

- Merci, dit Kurt dans un murmure en se serrant un peu plus contre lui. Merci.

Blaine embrassa le dessus de sa tête et l'enlaça plus fortement dans ses bras.

- J'ai peur, murmura Kurt.

- Je ne laisserai plus jamais quelqu'un te faire du mal. Je te l'ai promis tu te rappelles ? chuchota Blaine.

- Oui, renifla-t-il.

- Et je compte tenir cette promesse. On va traverser ça tous les deux, tu n'es plus seul Kurt, je suis là maintenant.

Kurt réfugia son visage dans le cou de Blaine, laissant un énorme soupir de soulagement sortir. Blaine avait raison, pour la première fois de sa vie, Kurt aurait le sentiment de ne plus être seul à Lima.

_**xxxxxx**_

- Comment il va ? demanda Holly quand Blaine entra dans la cuisine le lendemain matin.

- Il a mis des heures avant de se rendormir. Moi j'ai pas réussi.

Cooper posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

- C'était horrible ce cauchemar, il en n'avait jamais fait un du genre avec moi …

- Tu sais à quoi s'est dû ? J'avais l'impression qu'il en faisait moins moi.

- Il retourne à Lima aujourd'hui Holly …

- Je … Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement, marmonna honteusement la jeune femme.

- Il m'a demandé de venir avec lui à Lima, j'ai accepté.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Cooper. Et New-York ?

- Il n'y reste qu'une semaine, je repasserai par ici avant d'aller à New-York.

- T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Je veux dire … Tu vas rencontrer tout le monde là-bas …

- Je sais. Mais si il a besoin de moi, je viens c'est tout.

- Tu vas voir son père … Et d'après ce que Holly m'a dit, il peut faire flipper.

- Arrête de vouloir le décourager ! grogna Holly en lui tapant dans l'épaule. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée Blaine.

Elle lui sourit et posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Tu aurais dû rester au lit, Blainey, tu as l'air exténué, déclara Cooper.

- J'arrête pas de le regarder dès qu'il soupire un peu trop fort, ou bouge d'un seul coup, je panique. J'ai peur que ça recommence. C'est une vraie torture de rester là-bas.

- Je pense que tu l'as rassuré en disant que tu partais avec lui Blaine, assura Holly.

- Peut-être, répondit Blaine en haussant les épaules.

Holly et Cooper burent leurs cafés en silence tandis que Blaine était perdu dans ses pensées.

- Vous pensez qu'il a hurlé comme ça le jour où ça s'est passé ? demanda-t-il après un moment, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Cooper et Holly échangèrent un regard inquiet avant que Holly se lève et fasse le tour de la table, s'asseyant sur la chaise aux côtés du bouclé.

- Blaine … Arrête de penser à ça, dit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne.

- Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer ce qu'il a pu traverser, murmura-t-il en laissant les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

- Personne à part lui le sait. Mais ça fait partie du passé et Kurt a besoin que tu t'en rendes compte pour le pousser vers l'avant. Si toi aussi tu restes dans le passé comme ça, vous n'allez pas vous en sortir.

- C'est dur …

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle en essuyant les larmes sur ses joues avec son pouce. Mais il faut tenir le coup, Kurt a besoin de ta force.

Blaine hocha la tête en reniflant. Il remercia Holly avec un léger sourire et se leva. Il était épuisé, il avait passé la nuit à guetter si tout allait bien pour Kurt. Il se dirigea alors au salon et s'allongea sur le canapé. Tobby qui l'avait suivit, s'installa à ses côtés. Comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avant quand il avait un coup de cafard, Blaine entoura son bras autour de son chien et posa sa tête sur lui. Il finit par s'endormir comme ça.

**xxxxxx**

Quand Kurt se réveilla, il ne sentit pas le corps de Blaine à ses côtés et ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. La maison avait l'air silencieuse, Holly semblait être partie au travail, de même que Cooper. Il se leva pour aller directement prendre sa douche et vit sa valise dans un coin de la chambre. Son ventre se serra. Il ferma les yeux tenta d'oublier les images de son cauchemar qui lui revenaient en tête. Il avait besoin de se doucher, car même si ça n'était pas réellement arrivé, il se sentait sali par ce cauchemar.

Après un long moment à la salle de bain, il descendit et tomba sur Tobby et Blaine, dormant profondément l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé. Il sourit à la vue et vint embrasser le front de Blaine, puis caresser la tête de Tobby avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il vit alors sur la table un mot de Holly entouré de pleins de cœurs qui le fit sourire.

_**Kurt, **_

_**Je ne rentre pas tard du travail tout à l'heure pour vous amener à l'aéroport (Blaine m'a dit qu'il venait avec toi, je trouve que c'est une excellente idée). Essayez d'avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde pour 17 heures. **_

_**J'ai déjà les larmes aux yeux rien que d'imaginer à quel point tu vas me manquer …**_

_**J'espère que tu vas mieux ce matin, **_

_**Je t'embrasse à tout à l'heure **_

Il avait oublié que partir à Lima signifiait dire au revoir à Holly. Et rien qu'à cette pensée, son cœur se serra et son sourire s'estompa. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de penser à autre chose. Il vit alors qu'il était presque midi et se mit à cuisiner pour se changer les idées. Pendant que la viande cuisait, il prit son portable pour envoyer un message à Finn.

_**A Finn :**_

Tu peux prévenir mon père que je viens avec quelqu'un à Lima ?

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour recevoir une réponse.

_**De Finn : **_

Quelqu'un ?! Pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas ?

_**A Finn : **_

Oui quelqu'un. Parce que je connais mon père, si je l'appelle il va vouloir que je lui explique tout et je n'ai pas envie de faire ça par téléphone. Donc préviens le pour moi stp.

_**De Finn :**_

Ok petit frère, je le préviendrai. Mais là je suis chez Rachel et euh … Ben je le ferai quand je rentrerai.

_**A Finn :**_

Est-ce que tu es vraiment en train de m'envoyer des sms alors que vous êtes en train de vous tripoter ?

_**De Finn : **_

Peut-être ;)

_**A Finn : **_

Quelle horreur …

_**De Finn : **_

A ce soir Kurt :D

Kurt finit par sourire en secouant la tête et posa son portable sur la table. Il porta de nouveau son attention à la plaque de cuisson quand il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il sourit et sentit rapidement le visage de Blaine se réfugier dans son cou, embrassant tendrement sa peau. Kurt ferma les yeux et soupira de bien-être. Blaine le tourna alors pour qu'ils se retrouvent face à face. Il colla son front au sien et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

- Comment tu te sens ? murmura Blaine.

- Ça peut aller, répondit Kurt, se sentant déjà beaucoup mieux du fait d'avoir Blaine aussi proche de lui.

Ce dernier prit son visage entre ses mains, embrassa son front, puis le bout de son nez, sa joue, et quand il vit le sourire qu'il attendait sur les lèvres de Kurt, il l'embrassa tendrement. Il l'enlaça simplement après, et ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de se détacher. Kurt retourna dans sa cuisine tandis que Blaine ne le lâchait pas, ses bras toujours autour de sa taille et son menton posé sur son épaule.

- Kurt ?

- Mmh ?

- Tu attends combien de personnes pour manger ?

- Que nous deux pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en tournant sa tête pour le regarder.

- Tu as préparé pour un régiment là, sourit-il.

- Tu crois ?

- J'ai beau être un gros bouffeur, même à deux il en restera pour une semaine. Surtout avec ce que tu manges.

Kurt se mordit la lèvre en comprenant que Blaine avait raison. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas du tout faim. Même si il n'avait rien mangé depuis 24 heures.

- On en connaît un de régiment non ? sourit-il en se retournant.

- Tu veux que je les appelle ?

- Vas-y. Je voulais leur dire au revoir avant de partir de toute façon.

- Je vais appeler Sarah et elle préviendra tout le monde. Je suis pratiquement sûr que Jeff est fourré avec eux deux de toute façon.

- Okay. Holly nous amène à l'aéroport vers 17h.

- C'est toujours bon pour toi que je vienne avec toi ?

Kurt se tourna et regarda Blaine en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bien sûr que ça l'est, ça ne l'est pas pour toi ?

- Si si, j'ai juste un peu de mal à croire que tu es d'accord pour que je rencontre un peu tout le monde.

- Pourquoi ça t'étonnes autant ?

- Parce qu'il y a encore quelques semaines tu ne voulais pas être en couple avec moi, sourit Blaine.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas, commença Kurt en grognant, c'est juste que …

- Je sais sexy, je te charriais, dit-t-il en l'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres. Je reviens.

C'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard, Sarah, Nick, Sebastian, Brian et Jeff avaient rejoint le couple et mangeaient dans le salon ce que Kurt avait préparé. Après le repas, ils finirent par s'installer sur la plage, passer un dernier moment tous ensemble à cet endroit où ils avaient passé énormément de temps cet été. Wes et David finirent même par les rejoindre, voulant eux aussi dire au revoir à Kurt.

En milieu d'après-midi, Sebastian fit un signe de tête à Kurt, en lui montrant la maison de Holly pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils devaient parler. Kurt approuva et prévint Blaine qui fit la grimace. Il se tourna vers Sebastian qui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Brian qui rougit et vint dans sa direction, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Ils marchèrent alors en silence jusqu'à la maison.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Brian ? demanda Kurt en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

- Que j'allais te parler mais qu'il ne s'inquiète pas parce que je préfère son cul au tiens. Quoique le tiens, Blaine doit quand même bien en profiter.

- Seb.

- T'es pas drôle, soupira Sebastian.

Il alla jusqu'au salon et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Kurt s'installa à ses côtés et le regarda en souriant.

- Quoi ? demanda Sebastian.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça, mais tu vas me manquer.

- Je le savais, sourit-il fièrement.

- Arrête de t'emballer ! rit Kurt.

Sebastian sourit avant de soupirer et de tourner la tête vers Kurt, un peu plus sérieux.

- Tu vas me manquer aussi tu sais.

- Ce n'est que deux semaines.

- Yep. C'est toi qui a demandé à Blaine de t'accompagner ?

- Oui. J'ai euh … Fais une nouvelle crise d'angoisse hier soir après un cauchemar assez violent.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de Kurt.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ça avait stoppé ces crises d'angoisse ?

- Ça l'avait mais … Je sais pas c'est retourner à Lima qui me fait peur. Et j'ai demandé à Blaine de venir. J'ai besoin de lui.

- Tant mieux si il vient avec toi. Je t'avouerai que je flippais un peu de te laisser aller là-bas tout seul. Parce qu'apparemment tes potes sont pas assez intelligents pour remarquer que tu allais mal alors que nous on l'a vu dès le premier coup d'œil.

- Je n'ai vu personne après l'agression Sebastian. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir vu quelque chose.

- Ouais. Fais gaffe à Blaine et l'autre abruti quand même. Ne les laisse pas dans une même pièce, y'en a un qui n'en ressortira pas vivant.

- Tu crois vraiment que je laisserai Lucas et Blaine seuls dans une même pièce? Et puis lui et moi c'est terminé, il n'y aucune raison pour que je le croise à Lima.

- Je te rappelle que ce mec n'a pas tiré un trait sur toi. Croyant que tu viens seul, ça m'étonnerait qu'il reste éloigné bien longtemps.

- C'est censé me rassurer ça ?

- Désolé … grommela Sebastian. C'est juste … Si tu as le moindre problème tu m'appelles ok ?

- Et tu feras quoi ? sourit Kurt.

- Je prendrai un avion pour ton trou paumé et je viendrai casser la gueule à ceux qui ont touché un de tes cheveux.

- Il y aura déjà Blaine pour ça mais merci … Merci d'être là et d'avoir été là pour moi Seb.

- Je le serai toujours beau gosse.

Kurt lui sourit et s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ils s'enlacèrent pendant un moment avant de se séparer.

- Ne foire pas tout avec Brian quand je ne suis pas là ok ?

- Pourquoi je foirerai tout ?

- Ne le brusque pas.

- Je ne vais pas le …

- Je te connais, t'as envie de sexe tout le temps. Sauf que c'est le début pour lui donc pense à ça. Si vous allez trop loin alors qu'il n'est pas prêt, il risque de se bloquer par rapport à toi. Et encore plus si tu ne lui parles que de ça.

- Je ne parle pas que de …

- Au lieu de dire qu'il a un meilleur cul que moi, ce qui n'est pas le cas, tu aurais pu lui dire autre chose …

- Oh ... Mais il sait que je rigole.

- Tu es sûr de ça ?

- Tu m'énerves Hummel.

- Parce que j'ai raison. Aller viens, on va rejoindre les autres, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Ils rejoignirent donc tous deux tout le monde. Kurt et Blaine restèrent avec eux encore un petit moment, avant que le temps des au revoir arrive. Kurt savait qu'il les revoyait dans deux semaines. Mais le fait d'avoir passé du temps avec eux, pratiquement même tous les jours, pendant deux mois et se dire qu'il ne les verrait plus pendant deux semaines lui faisait bizarre. Ils avaient apporté leur joie de vivre, leur optimisme et leur amitié à un moment où Kurt en avait le plus besoin. Ça il ne l'oublierait jamais.

Sarah le serra dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes, lui demandant de lui donner des nouvelles et de prendre soin de lui. Il enlaça ensuite Nick puis Jeff. Wes et David lui firent une accolade avec de grands sourires. Mais quand il se retrouva fasse à Brian, il ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir, car une chose le frappa instantanément: il n'était pas prévu qu'il vienne à New-York. Logiquement, c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait, même si au fond, il savait très bien que ça ne serait pas le cas. Brian et Sebastian avaient passé de nombreuses années dans la vie l'un de l'autre, ça n'allait pas changer du jour au lendemain, encore moins maintenant. Il fit un petit sourire timide à Brian qui haussa les épaules en secouant la tête et qui finalement l'enlaça aussi. Il lui chuchota un « merci » à l'oreille. Kurt ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il le remerciait mais se contenta de lui sourire quand ils se séparèrent.  
Puis vint le tour de Sebastian. Ce dernier soupira et attira Kurt dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés. Pour Kurt, Sebastian était devenu une personne dont il avait vraiment maintenant besoin dans sa vie pour avancer. Il pouvait le dire, cet été là, il avait trouvé non seulement un petit-ami, mais aussi un meilleur ami. Pendant ce temps là, Blaine dit au revoir à ses amis, même si pour lui ce n'était que pour une semaine. Sebastian chuchota à l'oreille de Kurt de rester prudent et de l'appeler si il avait le moindre problème. Le châtain lui sourit et embrassa sa joue, avant de se tourner vers Blaine. Ce dernier prit sa main dans la sienne. Ils firent un dernier signe à leurs amis et marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la maison de Holly.

Blaine laissa Kurt seul puisqu'il devait à son tour préparer sa valise. Étant donné que le châtain lui avait proposé de venir avec lui la nuit dernière, il n'avait pas eu le temps de préparer ses affaires. Il rentra donc chez lui avec Tobby, rassembla ses affaires qu'il mit dans une valise en vitesse. Avant de repartir il n'oublia évidemment pas de dire au revoir à son chien, qu'il laissait entre les mains de Cooper pour la semaine. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance pour prendre soin de lui.

Quand il entra chez Holly, Kurt avait descendu sa valise dans le salon. Il était installé sur le canapé et la regardait les yeux dans le vide, son visage était marqué par l'angoisse et l'appréhension. Blaine se hâta de le rejoindre et s'installa à ses côtés, l'attirant contre lui. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux jusqu'à ce que Holly rentre, suivit de près par Cooper. Ces derniers allèrent mettre les valises dans la voiture. Pendant ce temps Kurt fit le tour de la maison, vérifier si il n'avait rien oublié et rejoignit tout le monde dehors. Il se planta devant la maison et la regarda tristement. Blaine vint le rejoindre, entourant son bras autour de ses épaules, le châtain se pressa contre son torse et soupira.

- Ça va me manquer ici. C'était une ambiance totalement différente et … J'ai jamais passé un meilleur été que celui là.

Blaine sourit faiblement et posa un baiser sur le front de Kurt.

- Tu auras l'occasion de revenir. Et puis après c'est New York, tu verras t'oublieras très vitre Wrightsville après avoir vécu là-bas.

- Je n'oublierai jamais ce que j'ai vécu ici.

- Tant mieux, parce que ça voudrait dire que tu m'oublies moi, sourit Blaine.

- Ça serait impossible, répondit Kurt en prenant son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser.

**xxxxxx**

Ils étaient devant la porte d'embarquement de l'aéroport. Le noeud à l'estomac de Kurt était insupportable. Non seulement il allait dire au revoir à Holly mais en plus il allait retourner à Lima. Rien ne pouvait faire qu'il se sente mieux, à part peut-être la présence de Blaine à côté de lui.

_« Les passagers du vol 2876 à destination de Lima, sont appelés à se présenter en porte C. Merci. »_

- C'est pour vous les garçons, déclara Cooper.

Holly ne perdit pas plus de temps et rompit le peu d'espace qu'il y avait entre Kurt et elle pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Promets-moi que tu viendras me voir à New York, murmura Kurt, ne retenant pas plus longtemps ses larmes.

- Bien sûr que je viendrai te voir Kurt, renifla Holly.

Elle s'éloigna de lui et essuya ses propres larmes avant de prendre le visage de Kurt entre ses mains.

- Je suis fière de toi Kurt. Après tout ce que tu as traversé, tu es encore là et prêt à faire quelque chose d'extrêmement courageux.

- Merci d'avoir été là, dit tristement Kurt. Tu vas me manquer tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.

- Et moi donc … soupira Holly. La maison va me paraître bien vide sans toi. C'est reparti pour la vie solitaire …

- Tu auras Cooper, chuchota Kurt tandis que les deux frères s'étaient légèrement éloignés pour leur laisser de l'intimité.

- Pour combien de temps ? Deux semaines. Ensuite ça va recommencer. Et après avoir vécu deux mois avec autant de vie autour de moi ça va être beaucoup plus dur de retomber là-dedans.

- Je suis désolé …

- Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être Kurt. Toi plus que quiconque mérite de réaliser tes rêves et ça me rendrais plus qu'heureuse de savoir que tu les as réalisé.

- Je ne sais même pas comment je vais faire si tu n'es pas là pour me rassurer à chaque fois que j'ai un doute …

- Je ne suis qu'à un coup de téléphone tu sais, sourit-elle. Et j'espère bien que tu m'appelleras dès qu'il y aura quelque chose qui ne va pas.

- Je le ferai.

- Il faut que tu y ailles maintenant.

- Oui.

- Je t'aime Kurt …

- Je t'aime aussi, sourit-il en la prenant une dernière fois dans ses bras.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Holly et Kurt tentèrent tant bien que mal à retenir leurs larmes, ne voulant pas rendre les choses plus difficiles l'un pour l'autre. Cooper enlaça Kurt à son tour lui disant qu'ils se voyaient dans deux semaines. Quand à Holly elle serra Blaine dans ses bras.

- Prends soin de lui, je t'en supplie, prends soin de lui … murmura-t-elle.

- Je te le promets Holly.

Blaine prit ensuite la main de Kurt dans la sienne tandis que Cooper entourait ses bras autour de Holly qui se serra contre son torse, laissant ses larmes couler. La vue brisa le cœur de Kurt, mais il fit demi-tour ne supportant pas de voir ça plus longtemps. Une fois qu'ils furent dans la queue pour monter dans l'avion, Blaine le prit dans ses bras et Kurt se laissa aller.

Pendant les quelques heures de vol, Kurt resta silencieux. Blaine se serait vraiment inquiété si il s'était renfermé dans son coin mais ce n'était pas le cas. Pratiquement pendant tout le vol, Kurt garda un contact physique avec lui. Que ce soit en lui tenant la main, en étant dans ses bras ou en restant collé à lui, il ne rompit jamais ce contact et ça rassurait tout de même Blaine. Il savait déjà à quel point il était anxieux de remettre les pieds à Lima, ce n'était pas en plus la peine d'en rajouter en lui posant des questions. Au moment où le commandant de bord, annonça que l'atterrissage était proche, Kurt s'était enfin endormi depuis un petit moment et cela contrariait Blaine de le réveiller, surtout si c'était pour lui dire qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il le fit cependant à contre cœur quand l'avion se posa au sol et qu'il était temps de se lever. Il se tourna vers lui, Kurt avait mis sa tête sur son épaule, son souffle régulier caressait le cou de Blaine. Il embrassa son front tendrement avant de poser sa main sur sa taille et de le caresser doucement.

- Faut que tu te réveilles sexy, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Mmmh.

- On est arrivés.

Kurt ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard inquiet dans celui de Blaine.

- Ça va aller je te promets. Tu sais qui vient te chercher à l'aéroport ?

- Finn je crois, mon père devait travailler tard ce soir.

- Ok. Alors une fois qu'on a mis les pieds en dehors de cet avion, pense à tes retrouvailles avec lui et à rien d'autre d'accord ?

- Je vais essayer, soupira Kurt. Merci d'être venu avec moi Blaine, dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

- De rien sexy, répondit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Le bouclé intensifia leur baiser après quelques secondes, tentant de faire oublier à Kurt ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un court instant, où il était et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mais il entendit un raclement de gorge derrière lui. Il se tourna et vit une hôtesse de l'air qui leur souriait.

- Messieurs, l'avion est vide … Vous devez descendre.

Blaine tourna la tête et vit qu'en effet, ils n'étaient plus que tout les deux.

- Oh ! Désolé, dit-il en se levant.

- Pas de souci, répondit-elle en riant, je vous attends à la sortie de l'avion.

Ils récupérèrent leurs affaires, Kurt prit la main de Blaine dans la sienne. Ils saluèrent l'hôtesse et s'excusèrent une dernière fois avant de rejoindre l'endroit où ils devaient récupérer leurs valises.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, ils avaient toutes leurs affaires en mains et étaient prêts à sortir de l'espace voyageur.

- Prêt ? demanda Blaine en se tournant vers Kurt.

Ce dernier approuva et ils sortirent ensemble main dans la main. Kurt ne mit pas longtemps à apercevoir Finn, dépassant tout le monde avec son gabarit. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué car il faisait de grands signes de la main, de peur de ne pas être repéré. Quand ils furent à sa hauteur, Finn regarda leurs mains liées avec les yeux écarquillés et balada son regard entre Blaine et Kurt.

- Bon ok, alors d'abord je fais ça, dit-il en s'approchant de Kurt pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Blaine sourit et lâcha la main de son petit-ami. Il vit un vrai sourire se former sur les lèvres de Kurt et ça lui fit extrêmement du bien.

- Tu m'as manqué Kurt, déclara Finn en le relâchant. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne t'ai pas vu.

- Deux mois, répondit Kurt en haussant les épaules.

- C'était beaucoup trop long, grogna-t-il avant de se tourner vers Blaine.

- Euh salut …

- Blaine, dit le bouclé en tendant la main.

- Blaine, répéta Finn en la serrant. Content de te connaître mec. Alors tous les deux vous êtes …

- Ensemble, répondit Kurt.

- Ah !

Finn baissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre. Et Kurt connaissait ce regarda là.

- Quoi ? dit-il en soupirant.

- Kurt tu vas me tuer …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- J'ai euh … Comment dire ? Euh … J'ai pas fait exprès hein mais …

- Finn.

- J'ai oublié de prévenir Burt que tu venais avec quelqu'un.

- Tu … Quoi ? s'exclama Kurt.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Blaine.

Finn haussa les épaules.

- Bon on y va ? La voiture est …

- Finn ! Je t'avais demandé de lui dire !

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas appelé ? demanda Blaine en se tournant vers Kurt.

- C'est vrai ça, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas appelé ? répéta Finn.

- Toi je te l'ai déjà expliqué, répondit Kurt en montrant du doigt Finn, se tournant ensuite vers Blaine. Parce que je connais mon père et qu'il aurait insisté pour que je lui explique tout au téléphone. Et je n'avais pas envie de le faire comme ça. Je lui expliquerai en rentrant.

- Ok, soupira Blaine. Ça veut dire qu'il ne sait pas que je viens, et il ne sait pas que j'existe ? Super.

- Il sait que tu existes Blaine …

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Finn. Parce que je veux pas t'offenser ou quoique ce soit mec, mais moi je ne le savais pas.

- Finn … Tais-toi, soupira Kurt.

- Okay, okay. Tu m'avais manqué petit frère. Il n'y avait plus grand monde pour m'engueuler, rit-il en entourant son bras autour des épaules de Kurt.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas mettre longtemps à reprendre mes habitudes en ce qui te concerne, grogna Kurt.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'aéroport et lorsqu'ils furent sur le parking, Kurt regarda machinalement autour de lui. Puis Blaine entoura son bras autour de lui en l'embrassant sur la joue ce qui le détendit.

Pendant le trajet, Finn ne cessa pas de parler, racontant ce qu'il s'était passé pendant que Kurt n'était pas là. Il expliqua que lui et Rachel avaient enfin pris la décision de ne pas se séparer et qu'ils allaient essayer de tenir le coup à la rentrée. Quand il était parti, Kurt se souvenait que Finn n'avait aucun projet d'avenir après avoir reçu sa lettre de refus pour l'Actor Studio. Mais maintenant, il lui annonçait fièrement qu'il allait aider Schuester avec le Glee Club jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une vraie idée de ce qu'il voulait faire.

Une fois qu'ils furent dans son quartier, Kurt ferma les yeux et perdit le court de la conversation. Blaine était en train d'expliquer à Finn ce qu'il faisait à la rentrée mais Kurt n'arrivait plus à suivre. Ils n'étaient pas loin de la rue où tout s'était passé. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, ses mains devinrent soudainement moites, sa respiration s'accélérait.

- Je suis là, sexy.

La voix de Blaine à son oreille le fit tressaillir mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il sentit la main du bouclé s'enlacer à la sienne et il la serra fortement, passant ses nerfs dessus.

- Tout va bien Kurt, murmura Blaine.

Finn avait arrêté de parler, remarquant ce qu'il se passait. Puck lui avait tout raconté. Et il savait exactement où ça c'était passé. Et il n'y avait pas de moyen pour lui de faire un détour. Il était obligé de passer par là. Il se contenta alors de regarder le couple dans le rétroviseur, inquiet.

- Tu trembles … chuchota Blaine. Ouvre-les yeux Kurt. Ouvre-les.

Ce dernier obéit et le fit, son regard plongea dans celui de Blaine qui le regardait en souriant.

- Fais moi un sourire sexy.

Kurt n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment le fait d'avoir Blaine aussi proche de lui pouvait avoir cet effet immédiat sur lui. Il se sentait en sécurité et il savait que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Il se mordit la lèvre, prit une profonde inspiration et lui sourit.

- Je préfère ça, dit Blaine en l'embrassant sur le front. Tu vas revoir ton père. Pense juste à ça ok ?

- Ok.

- C'est pas que je veux vous interrompre les gars, mais on arrive, déclara Finn en tournant pour se garer devant la maison des Hummel-Hudson.

Ils descendirent de la voiture, Blaine garda sa main dans celle de Kurt et se dirigea vers le coffre mais Finn le coupa dans son élan.

- Non non mec, t'emmerde pas avec ça, on s'en occupera tout à l'heure. Allez euh … A l'intérieur.

Blaine fronça les sourcils et acquiesça, ne cherchant pas plus à comprendre et suivit Kurt qui le tirait vers la maison.

- Pas la peine de frapper, Burt doit être devant un match ! s'exclama Finn derrière eux.

Blaine fut sur le point de répliquer quelque chose mais se retint. Il n'y avait aucun match à la télé ce soir. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre là-dessous. Il le savait.

Kurt quant à lui ne se posa aucune question et ouvrit la porte. La maison était silencieuse, il n'entendait pas la télé. Ça lui faisait tout de même du bien de se retrouver chez lui, il devait l'avouer.

- Papa ? appela-t-il, surpris que son père ne lui fasse pas un meilleur accueil.

Mais quand il entra dans le salon il eut sa réponse.

« SURPRIIIISE » hurla tout le monde.

Un silence embarassant suivit dans le salon. Kurt regarda tout le monde les yeux écarquillés. Il vit son père et Carole qui fixaient avec incompréhension sa main liée à celle de Blaine. Ses amis, Santana qui regardait la scène avec un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Rachel qui était complètement sous le choc. Brittany, Artie et Sam qui fronçaient les sourcils. Puck, qui avait un léger sourire aux lèvres voyant que Kurt allait mieux. Mercedes, Quinn, Mike et Tina qui fixaient Blaine. Et finalement ses yeux se posèrent sur la dernière personne, et il resserra automatiquement la main de Blaine.

Quant à Blaine, son regard se fixa immédiatement sur une seule et unique personne. Son poing se serra et la colère monta en lui, surtout quand il sentit la main de Kurt resserrer la sienne.

Qu'est-ce que Lucas foutait ici ?

* * *

Bon comme vous pouvez l'imaginez, le prochain chapitre sera à Lima donc y'aura un peu plus de personnes du Glee Club, je sais que pas mal d'entre vous les attendaient :)

Je suis encore ne période de révisions, même si pour l'instant ce n'est pas les plus intenses, je préfère prévenir au cas où j'ai du retard !

Merci à tous et bonne semaine :)


End file.
